Viaje imprevisto
by yunypotter19
Summary: Hermione, por un hechizo es enviada al tiempo de los merodeadores, pero no va sola.en ese tiempo le esperan muchas sorpresas.Se hara amiga de alguien inimaginable y siendo de Slytherin las cosas no le serán muy faciles.Entren y lean terminada.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione por un ataque sufrido en el cuartel de la orden del fénix. al haber recibido un maldición esta misma se choca contra un filtro de los muertos que le callo encima mandándola al tiempo de los merodeadores , el desafió verdaderamente difícil va a ser el poner a Hermione en Slytherin, que Dumbledore piense que es una muchacha huérfana y que decida adoptarla , al verse en slytherin ella tendrá que defenderse de los continuos acosos de Malfoy y Bellatrix, uno por querer poseerla y la otra por lesbiana jajájajá pobre Hermione , pero esto no termina aquí , no señores/as. Hermione se vera en grandes problemas por defender a Snape de los merodeadores consiguiéndolos de enemigos a estos sobre todo a James y a Sirius por hacerlos quedar en ridículo adelante de todo el alumnado, pero ellos no serán los únicos que consiga de enemigos , sino a Narcisa y a Nox , por defender a Lily de ese par de arpías , dejando a Evans muy asombrada y ganándose su amistad, muy fuerte el desafío, no. será mas peor ya que nuestra hermosa Hermione tendrá que trabajar en la antigua orden del fénix con James y Sirius pisándoles los talones al no confiar de ella por ser Slytherin y sentir envidia por ser ella la única con mas destrezas en los duelos que ellos espero que también puedan publicar este desafío en desde ya que tiene que ser rated m parejas : lily-james lily-hermione hermione-sirius james-Hermione miren si este no es desafío ( casi imposible por la dificultad de las parejas y todo lo que representa)

Respondiendo a este desafío aquí os traigo esta historia haber que os parece, bueno aquí va la advertencia de derechos, lo típico los personajes no son míos tan solo lo que les pasa en esta historia es mío lo demás pertenece a Rowling y a W.B

Bueno aquí voy haber que tal se me da este desafío, Noe va por ti.

_**¿En dónde me he metido?**_

Hermione Granger, una chica de diecisiete años de edad, de ojos color miel, de cabello largo hasta los hombros, color castaño y ondulado, además de demasiado enmarañado no sabía donde se estaba metiendo cuando acepto la loca misión que le habían mandado.

Y lo que menos se esperaba era lo que tuvo como consecuencia que por culpa de uno de sus acompañantes fueran descubiertos, el trío dorado, los tres mejores de Gryffindor, habían sido elegidos para formar parte de la orden del fénix, y les habían encomendado la misión de registrar una antigua mansión.

Bueno la historia fue que fueron los tres como siempre, Harry, Ron y Hermione todo iba de maravilla hasta que Ron decidió que quería ver desde más de cerca una extraña piedra que se encontraba en una de las estanterías, a pesar de las ordenes dadas de que no se tocará nada de la casa el chico que siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana pues desobedeció deliberadamente las ordenes dadas, y como buen metepatas que era el pobre cogió la maldita piedra azul.

Cosa que como no, para mejorar las cosas ocasiono que las alarmas saltasen de forma demasiado escandalosa dando la idea inequívoca de que había intrusos en esa casa.

El echo de que se tratase de una alarma muggel llamo mucho la atención de Hermione, pero todas las ganas de averiguar cualquier cosa que se le hubiese ocurrido a la castaña quedaron completamente olvidadas cuando cinco personas todas ellas con capas negras, que como siempre contaban con unas capuchas del mismo color que llevaban puestas como de costumbre, y unas mascaras blancas, realmente feas, pero que al parecer a los mortifagos les gustaba aparecieron allí.

Sin verse capaces de escapar de otra forma que no fuera luchando, los tres chicos se pusieron en posición, y así comenzaron una pequeña pelea.

Hermione se ocupo de Bellatrix Lestrange, mortifaga a la que odiaba pues era la causante de la muerte de Sirius Black, una persona muy importante en la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos Harry Potter.

Mientras las dos mujeres se enfrentaban en un duelo de vida o muerte o eso pensaban ellas, sus dos mejores amigos estaban en las mismas solo que a diferencia de ella ellos estaban siendo atacados por dos cada uno, una clara desventaja para ambos chicos.

-Veo que sois tan cobardes que necesitáis enfrentaros de dos en dos contra chicos de diecisiete años.- dijo ella mirando a su oponente a la cara.

-Que yo sepa solo soy una.- dijo Bellatrix mientras la atacaba.

-No hablo solo de ti.- dijo esta mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

-Bueno lo que ellos hagan no es cosa mía, a mí me importa solo acabar contigo, aunque podría no ser así.- dijo Bellatrix mientras esquivaba un hechizo mandado por Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pero no recibió respuesta alguna de Bellatrix pues en ese momento su mejor amigo la agarro con fuerza tirando de ella:

-Nos largamos de aquí ya.- dijo Harry mientras que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que uno de los mortifagos se agarraba a la capa de Hermione en el momento de la desaparición.

Por si el no darse cuenta de eso fuera poco, Harry no pensó en otro lugar más que en el cuartel general.

-Dios Ron ¿es que eres tan estúpido que no puedes obedecer una simple y sencilla norma?- grito Hermione justo cuando se aparecieron en el cuartel.

-Hermione cuidado.- grito Harry mientras que corría donde su amiga en el momento justo en el que un hechizo iba volando hacía la chica de cabellos castaños.

Hermione se fijo donde los ojos de su otro mejor amigo Ron estaban fijos, y no fue capaz de moverse al ver un rayo de color verde dirigirse a ella.

No supo como sucedió exactamente pero de un momento a otro se vio apartada de la trayectoria mientras que era el cuerpo de Harry quien recibía la peor de las maldiciones.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Hermione había tropezado contra una de las estanterías donde los de la orden del fénix solían tener sus pociones.

Y mientras el rayo le daba a Harry en la espalda una gran cantidad de pociones cayeron al suelo y ante los ojos de un Ron que estaba desesperado por saber que demonios estaba pasando en ese momento pues una gran nube de humo grisáceo le impedía ver se escuchó un gran estruendo.

Ron y el mortifago estaban con la vista fija en donde ambos jóvenes habían sido rodeados de humo.

Cuando todo se comenzaba a despejar Ron ahogo un grito pues en donde antes se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos ya no había nadie, solo una gran cantidad de pociones en el suelo.

……………………………………22 AÑOS ATRÁS……………………….

-CANUTO DEJA YA DE HACER ESTUPIDECES.- se escucho un fuerte grito que consiguió que una chica de cabellos castaños que se encontraba tirada en la calle con una herida en la cabeza, de la que salía bastante sangre, con cabellos castaños mucho más enmarañados de lo normal, y abrazada fuertemente a un chico de cabellos negros azabaches también muy rebeldes con unas gafas redondas y con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente se moviera casi imperceptiblemente.

Un anciano que pasaba por esa calle para saludar a una de las familias más respetuosas en su mundo y amiga de él se quedo quieto al encontrarse a dos jóvenes que no tendrían más de diecisiete años tirados en la calle y al parecer heridos de gravedad.

Albus Dumbledore uno de los más reconocidos magos del mundo entero había decidido ir a visitar a los Potter, aunque su motivo de la visita era en realidad el joven Black, pues se había enterado de que a este lo habían echado de su casa, y quería saber como se encontraba uno de sus alumnos favoritos, pues gracias a esos cuatro revoltosos sus últimos seis años como director habían sido de los mejores, nunca se había divertido tanto regañando a unos chicos como con ellos, pues era una misión imposible siempre encontraban la forma de dejarlo sin palabras para terminar con el regaño, y además el joven Black tenía esa sonrisa secreta que tenía que conseguirle pues era la única persona que conocía capaz de neutralizar un enfado de la profesora más severa de todo Hogwarts con ese simple gesto.

Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la casa algo extraño pasó ante él, esos dos jóvenes se aparecieron enfrente de la casa a la que él se dirigía.

Era extraño pues sino fuera por que acababa de escuchar la voz de James Potter juraría que el chico al que esa joven estaba abrazando no era otro más que él, pero por lo visto James Potter tenía un gemelo en este mundo y además uno muy parecido, excepto por algunos detalles que él como buen observador que era había notado, como la nariz de esa joven, o como esa cicatriz que portaba en la frente ese chico.

Albus Dumbledore además de ser uno de los mejores magos era reconocido por lo buena persona que era, así que se olvido por completo de sus intenciones y lanzó un patronius al aire que desapareció en ese instante y mientras tanto se acercó a ambos jóvenes para ver si encontraba algo que le dijera quienes eran esos dos jóvenes.

Y se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con dos varitas, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, no fue una de las varitas en especial, la que portaba el joven en su bolsillo, pues Ollivander no le había dicho que la otra varita había sido vendida, y era extraño pues le había pedido que se lo comunicara, quería saber quien tendría la otra varita salida de la cola de Fawkes.

Así que ahora si que estaba interesado en esos dos jóvenes, aunque algo le decía que era mejor no indagar en ellos, el hombre que ya hacía muchos años atrás había pertenecido a la casa de los curiosos en Howarts, no pudo evitar querer saber una vez más todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que había tomado la decisión de ayudar a esos dos jóvenes.

A su lado una mujer de cabello negro recogido en un moño, de mirada severa como la que más y con unas gafas cuadradas se apareció, una mujer conocida como la subdirectora y profesora de transformaciones en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y de nombre Minerva Mcgonagall.

-¿Qué pasa Albus?-

-Necesito tú ayuda, tenemos que llevar a estos dos jóvenes a Hogwarts.- dijo Dumbledore mientras que Mcgonagall lo miraba intrigada.

-¿Pero si es James Potter no sería mejor que entrará en su casa?-

-Minerva querida fíjate bien en el joven, ¿y además acaso es que no oyes las voces de nuestro queridísimo alumno?- preguntó Dumbledore justo cuando la puerta delantera de la casa se abría y un joven de cabellos negro azulados salía corriendo de la casa de espaldas fijándose en alguien que venía detrás de él.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CANUTO?- y con esa voz un chico que supuestamente tendría que tener el cabello negro pero que en ese momento era de color naranja chillón además de rizoso, con unas gafas redondas que hacían un poco más difícil ver el color café de sus ojos y con una expresión de enfado en su cara hacía aparición por la puerta de la casa varita en mano.

-Vamos cornamenta seguro que no es para que te pongas así.- pero el joven parecía de todo menos que se creyese esas palabras que habían salido de su boca.

Unas risas se escucharon detrás de Albus Dumbledore y de Minerva Mcgonagall por lo tanto detrás de los dos recién salidos de la casa también.

Los cuatros e giraron para encontrarse con dos chicos uno de cabello castaño claro, de ojos color oro, y que parecía estar un poco cansado, el otro de cabellos rojizos ojos color marrón claro y más bajo que los otros tres.

Ambos jóvenes riéndose como locos y ambos de la misma edad que los otros dos recién salidos de la casa y los dos jóvenes que estaban en el suelo desmayados, o al menos eso pensaba el director de Hogwarts.

-Lunatico, Colagusano Hola.- dijo Sirius Black que así era como se llamaba el joven de ojos azules y pelo negro azulado que había salido primero de la casa.

-Jajajaja, Hola Canuto jajajaja.- dijeron ambos chicos sin poder parar de reír.

-Si mucha risa pero más te vale arreglar esto Sirius Black si no quieres que te hechice ahora mismo.- dijo James Potter desde la puerta.

-Señor Potter sabe perfectamente que eso no le esta permitido.- Los cuatro jóvenes entonces se percataron de la presencia de dos de sus profesores en Howarts.

-Oye el colegio no empieza hasta mañana, ¿a que viene que estén aquí?-

-No solo hablo con sus padres de su comportamiento mientras su estancia en Howarts señor Potter.- dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Si bueno eso ya lo se.- dijo el chico bajando la mirada y ahí se encontró con la chica de cabellos castaños, aunque a sus ojos no podía llegar el joven al que ella estaba abrazada.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto este.

-Eso es una buena pregunta, pero si no les importa mañana en la noche conocerán la respuesta.- dijo este y despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano desapareció de allí al igual que Mcgonagall.

De los cuatro jóvenes que estaban allí tres de ellos estaban un poco desconcertados mientras que el cuarto estaba demasiado intrigado pues juraría que acababa de ver a James en el suelo herido en algún lugar pues había sangre alrededor de ese chico.

Prefirió no decir nada a sus compañeros y siguió riéndose de James mientras este exigía que le devolviera de una vez el pelo a su forma normal lo que James tardaría en descubrir todo un día es que con un simple aguamenti bien formulado dirigiéndoselo a su pelo estaría todo arreglado.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts madame Pomfrey curaba la herida de la joven misteriosa mientras que Albus Dumbledore observaba la extraña marca que el joven tenía en la espalda, al parecer hecha por algún hechizo muy poderoso.

El chico estaba mucho peor que la joven, este aunque no aparentaba tener nada, estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en esos momentos, y al parecer no es que su lucha por sobrevivir fuera muy buena, sino todo lo contrario y eso generaba algunas preguntas en él, como ¿por qué alguien tan joven no quería seguir adelante?

Eso tendría que esperar ahora mismo él si podía ayudar a uno de los dos y esa era la joven en la otra cama, había hablado en algunas ocasiones siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido, pero sobre todo repitiendo un nombre una y otra vez, más bien dos que lo hacían querer que se despertara cada vez con más ganas.

Uno de los nombres era Harry, eso a él no le decía nada, pero el otro nadie se atrevía a pronunciarlo, bueno él si, pero eran escasos quienes lo hacían, pero esa joven no temía decirlo y eso lo asustaba, le preocupaba y a la vez en parte le aliviaba.

Ese nombre era Voldemort, siempre ligado al otro a ese tal Harry.

Esa noche pasó sin mayor percance, la chica no se despertó ni una sola vez, pero madame Pomfrey había echo un buen trabajo y la herida de la joven ya estaba del todo curada, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que esta se despertara.

Y así fue, la joven de cabellos castaños despertó justo en el momento en que Albus Dumbledore se adentraba en la enfermería de su colegio.

-Vaya veo que he llegado en buen momento.- Hermione Granger en su tiempo era conocida como una chica calmada, estudiosa y sobre todo poco alborotadora, pero claro cuando una persona a la que tú crees muerta y por lo tanto enterrada, aparece delante de ti justo cuando te acabas de despertar, pues bueno eso no es un buen despertar para nadie así que la chica al principio no reacciono después su única reacción fue gritar.

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?, señorita esa no es forma de actuar.- la voz de Minerva Mcgonagall se hizo escuchar en la enfermería pues esta había entrado detrás de Dumbledore.

Cuando Hermione vio a su profesora favorita delante de ella regañándola pareció que entraba en razón, pero al fijarse un poco en ella no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Pero que se ha hecho profesora Mcgonagall?- Minerva Mcgonagall miró a la joven pues ella juraría que no la había visto en la vida.

-Perdone jovencita pero no se quien es usted, ¿cómo es posible que usted si me conozca?- esa frase fue más que suficiente para que Hermione Granger abriera mucho los ojos y después los fijara en cada una de las personas presentes en la enfermería y cayera en la cuenta de que no solo Minerva Mcgonagall había rejuvenecido sino que madame Pomfrey e incluso Dumbledore eran mucho más jóvenes de lo que ella los había conocido.

-O dios mío en ¿dónde me he metido?- La chica más lista de Hogwarts no lo sería sino se hubiera dado cuenta ya de que estaba en otro tiempo, y había una cosa que tenía más clara que nada, iba a matar a Ron todo era por su culpa se lo iba a cargar, aunque antes tendría que saber donde estaba, y como volver.

-Se encuentra bien señorita…-

-Lo siento, si, estoy bien.- dijo esta pero no dijo su nombre tan solo agrego:

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó esta y cuando Minerva Mcgonagall le dijo la fecha esta abrió mucho los ojos pues había retrocedido ni más ni menos que 22 años en el tiempo.

-Bueno si es tan amable me gustaría hacerle algunas pregunta señorita…- Albus Dumbledore se fijo en la joven y esta instintivamente cerró su mente, ese verano se acababa de entrenar para la oclumancia junto con Harry y Ron, para poder hacer la búsqueda de los Horcuxes, era necesario que lo hicieran.

-Usted dirá.- dijo esta con una sonrisa y si Albus Dumbledore había intentado entrar en su mente y se había topado con esa fuertisima barrera, su rostro no lo reflejo en absoluto solo sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno me gustaría saber ¿por qué se encontraba usted y su compañero totalmente desvalidos, con graves heridas delante de la casa de los Potter?- Hermione escuchó la pregunta completa pero su mente solo proceso dos cosas, un compañero y casa Potter.

-¿Compañero?- pregunto esta extrañada, Dumbledore se apartó para dejar ver a la chica la cama de al lado de ella y ahí tumbado en la cama se encontraba Harry.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio, y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de lo sucedido no sabía cuanto tiempo, pero de lo que había pasado y detrás de lo que no recordaba nada.

-Harry, por dios dígame que está bien.- dijo esta levantándose rápidamente de la cama y corriendo al lado de Harry.

Dumbledore al ver la actitud de la joven sonrió y después tacho en su mente la duda de quien era Harry, ahora solo le importaba una cosa, ¿qué tenía que ver ese Harry con Voldemort?, ¿y esa joven?

-Se encuentra en estado grave, no sabemos que le pasa para ayudarle tenemos que saber que paso.- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a la chica.

Hermione sin pensar dijo:

-Recibió la peor de las maldiciones prohibidas por mí.- todos los presentes en la enfermería abrieron enormemente los ojos sin poder creer lo que la chica acababa de decir, pues era imposible que alguien se librara de la muerte tras esa maldición, y mucho menos que siguiera con vida, ni debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte pues se moría instantáneamente después de que te diera.

La curiosidad de Albus Dumbledore sobre esos chicos creció mucho más aun.

-Es imposible señorita que este joven haya recibido esa maldición y siga con vida.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Pues si es imposible, aquí tiene la prueba de que no lo es.- dijo esta.

-Bueno, ahora lo más importante es encontrar una forma de poder curarlo.- dijo Dumbledore, que estaba muy intrigado.

-Albus, sabes tan bien como yo que esto es mentira, nadie se libra de esa maldición.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted señorita, a solas sino le importa.- dijo este y tanto Pomfrey como Mcgonagall salieron de la enfermería, la última refunfuñando y mirando mal a Hermione.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas a Mcgonagall que había esperado pacientemente en la enterada de la enfermería Albus Dumbledore salió diciendo:

-Bueno esta joven se quedará aquí, será una estudiante más, al menos hasta que arreglemos lo de su amigo, como nosotros no podemos dedicarnos a buscar una solución, ella, que conoce mejor las circunstancias de lo que le sucedió se encargará de buscar en todos los libros de la biblioteca una, mientras tanto se convertirá en una estudiante más.-

-Pero Albus…-

-No hay más que hablar Minerva, entrégale, alguna ropa, los libros y lo que le haga falta para poder cursar este año aquí en Hogwarts.- dijo este.

-¿Pero en qué casa estará?- preguntó Mcgonagall.

-El sombrero nos lo dirá esta noche.-

En ese momento Hermione sintió pánico, pues tal vez el sombrero la delatase, a Dumbledore le había inventado una historia, que aunque no era una de las mejores había conseguido colársela a su director, ahora tendría que hacer algo con el sombrero.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que su director no se había tragado ni una sola palabra pero si dejas a tú enemigo que se confié seguro que comete algún error.

La noche llegó antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, y con esta llego la hora de la selección de los nuevos alumnos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor un grupo de cuatro chicos conocidos como los merodeadores estaban deseosos de comenzar a cenar.

Los de primer curso comenzaron a entrar en el gran comedor, todos los niños estaban muy nerviosos, como era normal y más después de ese viaje en barca.

Pero el gran comedor frecuentemente lleno de gritos y de jaleo, se quedo en silenció cuando vieron que la que cerraba la marcha de los niños de primer año, era una joven que tendría diecisiete años, de ojos acalambrados, de mirada decidida, sonrisa en sus finos labios, cabello castaño ondulado sujeto en una cola de caballo, y cuerpo bastante envidiable por unas cuantas, y deseado por algunos/as.

La chica paseó su mirada por todo el salón mientras pasaba entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclow.

Al pasar cerca de los cuatro chicos que se hacían llamar los merodeadores Hermione sintió un tirón en el estomago cuando sus ojos y los de James se cruzaron, pues era igual a Harry salvo por los ojos y algunos detalles más, pero su respiración se aceleró cuando Sirius la miró directamente, ahí se encontraban los seres más preciados para Harry, y él estaba en coma demasiado mal para poder verlos.

Mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido antes de despertarse en esa época, los de primero eran seleccionados, y ella mientras tanto repasaba con su mirada a todos y cada uno de los presentes en el gran comedor, y justo al ver a un joven de ojos negros, mirada sería nariz aguileña y una cortina de pelo negro a cada lado, cayó en cuenta de algo que antes no había recordado.

Al empujarla Harry para que no le diera la maldición a ella, un montón de pociones se habían caído a su alrededor, tal vez y solo tal vez la mezcla de esas pociones que habían caído habían ocasionado su viajecito en el tiempo.

Así que ahora solo le quedaba una salida, tenía que quedar en Slytherin, no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de decir pero necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda de su ex profesor de pociones y de Dcao, Severus Snape.

-Dumbledore ¿Dumbledore Hermione?- dijo Minerva Mcgonagall al leer el nombre de la chica en voz alta, y se giró a mirar a Dumbledore que sonreía abiertamente.

Hermione suspiró y se dirigió hacía el sombrero consciente de que era observada por todos los del gran comedor.

Cuando Mcgonagall le colocó el sombrero este dijo:

-¿Pero qué significa esto?-

-Memoris sumblene.- Pronunció Hermione mentalmente y el sombrero dijo en alto:

-Slytherin.- y como si el echo de que ella fuera a esa casa fuera toda la prueba que ella necesitaba Mcgonagall miró a Dumbledore que a pesar de todo sonreía.

Los de Slytherin la recibieron entre aplausos mientras que los de Gryffindor exceptuando uno de ellos la miraban un poco mal.

A Hermione le sabía fatal el ver que la casa a la que pertenecía o pertenecería en un futuro, la miraba de esa forma, pero sobre todo le dolía la cara de Sirius y James.

Hermione entendía que le doliera de Sirius pues lo había conocido, se habían llevado de maravilla además le había salvado la vida en una ocasión y había llorado su muerte, pero de James a ella debería de darle igual después de todo no lo había conocido.

Fijó su vista en estos dos, y en vez de James le pareció ver a Harry, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ese curso iba a ser un poco difícil.

-Hola preciosa, no he podido evitar escuchar tú apellido, ¿cómo es que te tenía tan escondida el viejo?- pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ella, y Hermione no tuvo duda de a quien le pertenecía esa voz pues la de su hijo era exactamente igual.

-Eso no te incumbe.- dijo esta.

-Preciosa yo que tú tendría cuidado en como hablo a según que gente.- dijo Lucius Malfoy sentándose al lado de ella apartando a Crabbe.

-Bueno pero como yo no soy tú ni tú eres yo me da igual lo que digas.- dijo esta y a su oído llego la risa de una chica.

-Vaya, vaya, Lucius creo que esta gatita tiene uñas demasiado afiladas para ti.- dijo una joven sentándose a su lado.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad sin ser capaz de ubicarla, la chica tenía cabello largo de color negro azulado, sus ojos eran azules pero muy fríos, tenía una belleza de forma muy peculiar, su mirada era fría y calculadora, y en sus finos labios tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

Y eso puso alerta a Hermione.

-Bella querida, tú ya sabes que ni la gata más fiera se me resiste hasta tú caíste.- dijo este como si eso fuera un gran logro.

-¿Y por qué te crees que soy ahora así?- dijo esta mordazmente y Lucius la miró enfadado y se marchó de allí.

Hermione miró a la joven y le dijo:

-¿Así?- la chica sonrió mientras cogía una manzana del frutero y mirándola de arriba abajo dijo mientras se iba:

-Si duermes en mí cuarto esta noche deja las cortinas entre abiertas y sabrás de que hablo linda, por cierto me llamo Bellatrix Black no lo olvides.- esto último lo dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba.

Hermione estaba alucinando ante las palabras de esta pero sobre todo cuando escucho su nombre, le hizo recordar las palabras de ella en el futuro cuando se estaba enfrentando y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin:

-Esa será mía.- dijo Lucius levantándose del sillón al entrar Bella en la sala.

-Querido Lucius ni lo sueñes.-

-¿Qué acaso quieres apostar?-

-Sería un buen juego, ¿cuál es la apuesta?-

-Quien la consiga antes gana.- dijo este.

-¿Y qué se gana exactamente?- preguntó Bellatrix.

-Mil galeones.-

-Fiu, te veo pidiéndole esa cantidad a papi nene esa es mía esta noche.-

-No lo creo.-

…………………………………………………………..

Fin Noe este el primer capi haber que te parece.


	2. Primer día de clases, empiezan mis

Aquí esta el segundo capi espero que os guste hasta el próximo bueno me voy gracias Liz y Lutari, buy, buy.

**_Primer día de clases empiezan mis problemas_**.

Hermione se despertó con la primera luz del día tenía pensado ir a la enfermería muy temprano para comprobar el estado de Harry.

Albus Dumbledore había decidido darle un cuarto para ella sola, por motivo de su investigación le había dicho, pero en realidad el anciano director no se fiaba mucho de ella y hasta descubrir algo de esa chica no iba a arriesgar absolutamente nada.

Eso para Hermione había sido un alivio pues al parecer la otra opción era compartir el cuarto con dos personas que en un futuro ella odiaría demasiado, Bellatrix y Narcisa Black.

Cuando entró en la sala común lo primero que la sorprendió de sobremanera fue la contraseña:

Sangre de serpiente eso ya no le gustaba demasiado, pero que se le iba a hacer todo fuera por averiguar como salir de allí pero sobre todo como ayudar a Harry.

La verdad es que la sala común de Slytherin le había parecido muy fría no tenía ni la milésima parte de calor que la de Gryffindor echaba de menos su sala común pero sobre todo la gente con la que la compartía.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su baño, se baño, y se vistió después cogió su mochila y su varita mágica y decidió bajar.

Cuando llego a la sala común se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con que esta no estaba bacía sino que había alguien sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo atentamente un libro.

Ella se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se fijo para ver si era capaz de adivinar de quien se trataba.

-Baya así que una de las aficiones de la nueva alumna de Hogwarts es espiar a la gente.- de detrás del libro un chico de ojos azules y pelo corto y negro azulado se asomó.

Hermione lo miró intrigada pues esa persona no le sonaba de nada y le dijo:

-No estaba espiando, solo que me extraño que hubiese alguien aquí tan temprano y pensé que tal vez estarías dormido.-

-Bueno pues ya ves que no, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-

-Nunca lo dije.- dijo esta mirándolo directamente y después añadió:

-¿Y tú?-

-Bueno tienes razón he preguntado tú nombre sin decirte el mío.- vio como el chico se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a ella levantó una de sus manos extendiéndosela a ella y dijo:

-Regulus Black encantado voy a sexto curso.- sonrió ampliamente y Hermione se quedo un poco extrañada pues ante ella estaba el hermano pequeño de Sirius y la verdad es que se parecían un poco pero sin duda a ella le parecía más guapo Sirius.

Además de que sabiendo el futuro de ambos estaba claro que ese tal Regulus no era de fiar ni un poco.

-Hermione Dumbledore encantada voy a Séptimo curso.-

-Vaya que pena así que no seremos compañeros de clase.-

-Me temo que no.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Bueno y ha ¿dónde te dirigías?-

-Iba a ir a desayunar.- mintió esta.

-Puedo acompañarte al menos.- dijo este sonriendo y Hermione dijo:

-Bueno el caso es que primero tengo que ir con Mcgonagall.- mintió esta de nuevo.

-Te acompaño no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- volvió a decir este.

Hermione se dio por vencida y dijo:

-Bueno si quieres.-

-Si así me aseguro de que no te pierdes.- sonrió de nuevo y cuando comenzaban a andar hacía la salida escucharon la voz de otra persona más.

-Regulus acaso te olvidaste de mí.- preguntó la voz de un chico.

-No Severus, corre vamos a acompañarla hasta el despacho de Mcgonagall.-

-¿Y cómo por que tendría yo que hacer eso?-

-No te cuesta nada, después iremos a desayunar.-

-¿Te olvidas de las practicas?- dijo Snape mirando a Hermione por primera vez, y esta que lo miraba con un poco de rencor cambió radicalmente recordando que lo necesitaba más adelante.

-Encantada soy Hermione Dumbledore.- y le ofreció su mano.

Snape que por lo visto siempre había sido igual la miró desconfiado se llevo una mano a la mochila para colocársela bien y después estrecho la mano de Hermione.

-Severus Snape.- dijo este apartando su mano muy rápido.

-Bueno ya echas las presentaciones será mejor que nos larguemos ya sino no podremos ir a desayunar.- dijo Regulus y los tres salieron por la puerta.

Caminaron un buen rato sin decir nada hasta que Snape dijo:

-¿Y que eres de Dumbledore?-

-Mi sobrina.- los tres a la vez se giraron para encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore que casualmente pasaba por allí.

-Muy buenas a los tres.- dijo este sonriendo mientras fijaba su mirada en Hermione.

-Buenos días.- dijeron los tres a la vez y Dumbledore miró a Hermione y le dijo:

-Sino te importa me gustaría que me acompañaras un momento.- Hermione asintió y dijo:

-Chicos nos veremos en el gran comedor.-

-Hasta luego.- dijeron ambos chicos mientras que Snape miraba de reojo a ambos sin fiarse mucho de ellos.

Los dos observaron como se alejaban y cuando ya estaban lejos Dumbledore dijo:

-Bueno me gustaría saber a ¿dónde se dirigía usted?-

-Iba al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall es que me gustaría hablar con ella sobre algunas cosas de mi horario.-

-Ya veo, que raro yo pensé que hoy en la mañana había pedido permiso para ir a visitar a su compañero.-

-Es cierto pero no podía ir con Black y Snape así que lo tuve que retrasar un poco.- dijo esta.

-Ya veo, bueno a mí me gustaría preguntarle unas cuantas cosas señorita.-

-Lo siento pero ahora tengo un poco de prisa gracias a usted ellos se fueron y yo puedo ir a visitar a Harry.- y diciendo eso se dio medía vuelta y echo a correr en dirección a la enfermería mientras ella corría Dumbledore se fijaba en ella, mientras sonreía de lado y se daba cuenta de algo que ya sospechaba esa chica no era la primera vez que estaba en Hogwarts, era obvio que conocía ese colegio muy pero que muy bien.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a el gran comedor.

Hermione llegó corriendo a la enfermería al entrar en esta se encontró con que no era la única que estaba allí.

No se preocupo mucho por la persona que estaba con Madame Pomfrey y se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba Harry, el chico seguía igual al día anterior, pero al menos parecía un poco más calmado y eso la tranquilizó un poco poso su mano en la frente de este y después comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo y dijo:

-Siempre igual en la enfermería, si supieras donde estas ahora seguro que no estarías ahí tumbado, Harry te prometo que te ayudaré después de todo tú estas así por mi culpa.-

Después de eso se quedo un momento mirándolo miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que debía de irse rápido de allí o sino no podría desayunar.

Sin fijarse por donde iba salió de detrás de la cortina que cubría a Harry y se dispuso a correr para llegar rápido al gran comedor.

Pero nada más salir de detrás de la cortina tropezó y cayó al suelo aunque no fue la única pues alguien más cayó enfrente de ella.

Hermione se frotó un poco la espalda mientras se levantaba y comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras decía.

-Perdona no fue mi intención.-

-La culpa es mía disculpa.- era la voz de una chica, Hermione no se fijó demasiado en ese detalle, terminó de recoger sus cosas y levantó la vista y unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

Hermione sintió una pequeña descarga en su estomago al ver ese color de ojos pues era el mismo de Harry.

Miró por primera vez el rostro completo de la persona de delante de ella y una chica de cabello rojo parecido al de Ginny pero un poco más fuerte y también más largo de ojos verdes esmeralda, le devolvía la mirada.

-Bueno lo siento pero me tengo que ir ya, o sino me quedaré sin desayunar.- dijo Hermione y sin decir más echó a correr fuera de la enfermería, pensó en muchas cosas con solo haber visto una vez a Lily Evans, pero sobre todo lo que no pudo hacer en ese momento fue hablar con ella.

Y mucho menos sabiendo todo lo que sabía de ella, de su futuro y más aun sabiendo que su futuro hijo estaba en ese momento tumbado en una cama de la enfermería grave y todo por su culpa.

Hermione entró en el gran comedor y sin darse cuenta hizo su típico camino hacía la mesa de su casa.

Claro esta que como esa ya no era su casa se equivoco y se dirigió a la casa de Gryffindor detalle que no paso desapercibido para Albus Dumbledore ni para los de Slytherin y Regulus grito:

-He Dumbledore aquí te he guardado un sitio.- Regulus Black le señalo un sitió entre él y Snape, y Hermione antes de dirigirse a su sitió pudo captar la mirada de Sirius en dirección a la mesa de su hermano.

Al llegar a la mesa esta se sentó entre medias de los dos y dijo:

-Perdonad que al final os hiciera acompañarme para nada.-

-Tranquila no pasa nada.- dijo Regulus.

-Bueno lo extraño es que habiéndote quedado con Dumbledore no volvieses con él, ya que él regreso como hace unos diez minutos y tú sin embargo no.- dejo caer Snape.

-Bueno es que como os dije tuve que ir a hablar con Mcgonagall.-

-Que raro ella nos dijo que te entregáramos esto hace un rato.- dijo Snape poniendo delante de ella el horario.

-Vaya que poco tardó en arreglar el problema de mis clases.- dijo esta cogiéndolo.

-Ya veo.- dijo Snape.

-Bueno el caso es que después me perdí al venir para aquí.- dijo esta intentando que se lo creyeran.

-Bueno eso ya da igual, come rápido o sino te puedes ir olvidando de hacerlo.- dijo Regulus.

-Si verdad.- Hermione comenzó a comer unas tostadas y un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Al terminar de eso Regulus dijo:

-Oye Severus ¿qué te toca ahora?-

-Pociones.- dijo este sin más.

-A mí también, y después Dcao.-

-Estamos juntos en esas dos clases.- dijo Snape.

-Y no coincidimos en ninguna más.-

-La verdad es que yo estoy estudiando para profesor de Dcao o de Pociones aunque prefiero Dcao.- dijo Snape.

-Yo voy para aurora.- dijo esta y Regulus y Snape la miraron.

-Vaya si que es raro, que estudies para eso.-

-Bueno, eso o medimaga, me gusta cualquiera de los dos.-

-Ya pero las asignaturas son completamente diferentes.- dijo Regulus.

-Ya lo se por eso escogí la carrera que más me gusta y esa es auror.-

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos yendo ya.- dijo Regulus.

-Si vamos.- los tres se levantaron de allí con sus respectivas mochilas y comenzaron a caminar.

Antes de llegar a las puertas de entrada del gran comedor una voz que arrastraba las palabras se hizo escuchar.

-Oye Dumbledore ¿qué clase tienes ahora?-

-Me toca Pociones.-

-O vaya pues nada en esa clase no estoy contigo.- dijo Lucius acercándose a ella y después agrego:

-No te preocupes nuestra separación no será muy larga.-

-Tranquilo Malfoy esta en buenas manos.- dijo Bellatrix detrás de ambos.

Snape comenzó a caminar hacía la clase y Hermione dijo:

-Oye Severus espérame.- y despidiéndose de ambos con una sonrisa echo a correr hacía Snape.

-Vaya se me ha escapado esta vez.- dijo Bella.

-Recuerda lo nuestro Bella.-

-Si tranquilo que no estarás mucho tiempo con ese dinero.- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar hacía su clase de pociones.

Ya estaban todos sentados en sus asientos cuando un Horace Slughorn mucho más joven que el que ella conocía entró en la clase saludó a algunos de los alumnos y se paró en las mesas de Gryffindor y miró a Lily Evans y dijo:

-Ya tenía ganas de volverla a ver señorita Evans.-

-Hola profesor Slughorn.- dijo Lily mientras que Hermione los miraba a ambos, se preguntó si en esta ocasión sin saber que era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter él le pediría que se uniese a su grupo.

La clase transcurrió sin muchos altercados, al parecer el padre de Harry y Sirius no eran muy buenos en eso de las pociones y acabaron haciendo que su poción explotara mientras ambos se partían de la risa cosa que le hizo pensar a Hermione que esa explosión al contrario que la de Crabbe y Goyle había explotado a propósito.

-Siempre están igual.- escucho que decía Snape a su lado.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó esta interesada para que no se diera cuenta de que los conocía.

-James Potter, y su mejor amigo Sirius Black son dos chulos que creen que el mundo fue echo solo para ellos.- mientras que Snape decía eso Hermione pudo notar cierto odio en la voz de este y a la vez pudo ver como Lily resoplaba cansada de eso, James y Sirius reían sin parar a pesar de estar siendo regañados, y Bellatrix Black se dedicaba a mirarla de forma que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

La clase estaba a punto de llegar a su fin cuando Slughorn llegó a su mesa y la de Snape.

-Bueno veamos que tal lo hiciste hoy Severus.- dijo este sonriendo, y al comprobar la poción de este su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más.

-Como siempre espléndida veo que las vacaciones no te han afectado.- después de esto miró la de Hermione y dijo:

-Veamos la nueva alumna de Slytherin.- miró con ojo crítico la poción de Hermione y después de no encontrar ningún fallo dijo en alto.

-Baya es tan buena como la de Evans, eso esta muy bien al parecer tendremos algunas buenas pociones este año.- y mientras sonreía como un niño pequeño dijo:

-La clase ya terminó venga todos fuera sino quieren llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.-

Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

Hermione y Snape iban hablando sobre algunos ingredientes cuando alguien paso una mano por sus hombros.

-Dios mío dime que no.-

-Hola preciosa ya estoy aquí, creo que ahora tienes Dcao ¿no es así?- dijo la voz de Lucius en su oído.

-Si así es.- dijo esta separándose de él.

-Bueno pues venga que te acompaño.- la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

-No soy una niña pequeña Malfoy así que suéltame.- dijo esta bruscamente soltándose de este y lo dejó allí en mitad del pasillo mientras caminaba más rápido para alcanzar a Snape.

Al llegar al lado de Snape este le dijo:

-Deberías de tener cuidado Dumbledore.-

-Yo pienso que es él el que tendría que tener cuidado.-y siguió caminando mientras que Snape la miraba sorprendido.

Llegaron a clase de Dcao y ella se volvió a sentar con Snape el profesor de esa clase era bastante joven y al parecer nuevo pues muchas de las chicas comenzaron a murmurar como locas.

-Vaya un nuevo profesor.- dijo Bella que se había sentado detrás de ellos.

-Y no tiene ningún desperdició.- dijo Narcisa Black que también estaba detrás de ellos.

-Muy buenas me llamo Mark Stersert seré su nuevo profesor de Dcao.- dijo este sonriendo.

Hermione lo miró por un momento y después dijo:

-Esperemos que no sea igual a Gilderoy.- pues su profesor era guapo si, pero un total incompetente.

-Bueno este año, es vuestro último año en Hogwarts por lo tanto es el más importante, no solo por los Extasis, no solo por que las clases serán muy difíciles, sino por que este año es el que os separa de la vida en el exterior, este será vuestro último año como estudiantes, y ya comenzareis una nueva etapa en vuestras vidas donde tendréis que elegir vuestro camino, y esperemos que no os equivoquéis con este.

Pero en fin eso ya será cosa vuestra ahora lo más importante es saber vuestro nivel en esta asignatura así que si me hacéis el favor de levantaros y sacar vuestras varitas os haré una pequeña prueba.-

Todos a la par se levantaron y sacaron sus varitas el profesor conjuró todas las mesas al fondo y los hizo colocarse en una fila todos delante de él y después dijo:

-Bueno empezaremos por saber cual es el mejor hechizo de ataque que conocéis y que sabéis ejecutar.-

Fue pasando de uno en uno y haciéndoles hacer su hechizo, James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Peter, Snape, Lucius y Bella fueron unos de los mejores en eso de ataque y después de Bella fue el turno de ella y el profesor dijo:

-Bueno señorita Dumbledore veamos el suyo.- había algo en la forma de mirarla que a Hermione le hizo dudar un momento, pero sobre todo por esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y esa mirada retadora ella se propuso hacer uno de los hechizos más difíciles que conocía.

-Extensius Reitanora.- los de la clase la miraron un momento pues no pasaba nada o eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

El profesor miraba atento a Hermione mientras que los demás parecían no entender nada.

De repente el profesor abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

-Veo que es bastante buena en esto.- Hermione lo miró desconfiada y después dijo:

-Más o menos.-

-Bueno sigamos.-

Ninguno entendía nada de lo que ella había echo, y pensaron que sería mejor no preguntar, la clase al completo hizo su mejor hechizo de ataque y después el profesor comenzó de nuevo mientras decía:

-En esta ocasión será el de defensa, el más importante en este campo es el Expecto Patroniun, me gustaría saber cuantos de ustedes serían capaces de hacerlo, ya que últimamente los dementotes no es que estén poco activos.- dijo este y después miró a los alumnos y al ver sus caras dijo:

-Por lo visto no muchos.-

-Bueno el caso es que algunos lo sabemos hacer pero como no hemos estado delante de un Dementor no sabríamos si funcionaría.- dijo Lily.

-Según la fuerza con la que salga de su varita sin un Dementor cerca yo sabré si son o no capaces de afrontarlos.- dijo el profesor.

Hermione miraba a el profesor un poco desconfiada su instinto le decía que ese profesor tenía algo raro y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Todos comenzaron a decir el hechizo la verdad es que no a muchos les salía.

El de James dejó a Hermione un poco impactada pues ante él había aparecido un ciervo idéntico al que Harry solía invocar.

James sonreía muy contento con su patronius, mientras que algunos lo miraban con un poco de envidia.

El de Sirius fue un enorme perro que Hermione reconoció también al instante pues en la realidad ese perro en vez de ser plateado era negro y además tenía los ojos azules, pues era Sirius transformado.

El de Peter resultó ser una marmota, eso extraño a Hermione pues tanto el de James como Sirius eran sus formas animagas así que ella había esperado que el de esa rata fuera ese precisamente una rata.

Y el último de los merodeadores pero no por eso el menos importante dejó salir de su varita un lobezno.

Hermione miró como Remus miraba fijamente al lobezno delante de él con un poco de pesar y después de unos segundos el lobezno desapareció de la vista de todos pero aun así la vista de Remus seguía fija en el mismo lugar.

Lily dejó salir de su varita un águila y después de ella no muchos consiguieron más que una gran cantidad de humo plateado que no conseguía una forma.

Llego el turno de Hermione y de su varita salió su nutría esta comenzó a bailar alrededor de ella y Hermione la sonrió con una sonrisa.

Después de que todos lo hicieran el profesor dijo:

-La mayoría de vosotros no dudaría más de dos minutos contra un dementor y la otra parte es que mejor que si veis un dementor os desaparezcáis de allí cuanto antes.

Por otra parte ahí dos en particular que si que harían un buen trabajo, señorita Dumbledore y señor Potter sus dos patronius son los únicos decentes de esta clase.- dijo este mirando a Hermione pero sin mirar a James para nada en absoluto cosa que molestó un poco al merodeador.

Las clases continuaron el resto de la mañana, después de comer Hermione tuvo una sola clase más y después de esta se dirigió a la biblioteca

Comenzó buscando en libros de pociones, para poder encontrar si alguna de ellas siendo mezclada con otras podían ocasionar ese pequeño viajecito en el tiempo.

Estaba concentrada en eso y no dio cuenta de que en la biblioteca había gran alboroto hasta que no escucho las risas de varía gente.

Hermione enfadada por que no la dejaban investigar tranquila se levanto de su sitió y se fue en busca del alboroto.

Al llegar al centró de la biblioteca miró a la mesa donde debería estar la bibliotecaria pero ella no estaba allí, entonces Hermione entendió el por que nadie hacía nada por parar aquello.

Al llegar a la otra parte de la biblioteca lo primero que Hermione pudo ver fue un montón de gente rodeando algo o a alguien, se abrió paso entre la gente y se encontró a Severus Snape con el pelo completamente de punta y de color lila, su cara roja ella imaginaba que de enfado, pero por toda la cara tenía pintitas de varios colores más, su túnica de la escuela estaba totalmente destrozada y en su mano derecha se encontraba su varita.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y sus ojos encontraron a los culpables, ni más ni menos que los merodeadores estaban allí riéndose de su gran hazaña mientras que alumnos de todas las casas estaban riéndose sin parar.

-Ya esta bien, ¿qué demonios os creéis que estáis haciendo?- dijo esta y sacó su varita de su bolsillo.

-Vaya pero si es la nueva Slytherin, será mejor que te apartes o tendrás problemas.- dijo un chico de los del coro.

-Eso ya lo veremos dejadlo en paz.- dijo esta poniéndose al lado de Snape y mirando desafiante a Sirius, James, Remus y Peter.

-Veo que tienes una nueva amiguita quejicus.- dijo Sirius.

-Así es y más te vale que lo dejéis en paz de una buena vez.-

-¿O sino qué?- dijo James sonriendo.

-No querrás saberlo.- dijo esta colocándose delante de Snape que la miraba entre sorprendido y aturdido.

-Pues da la casualidad de que si que quiero saberlo.- dijo James ahora dando un paso adelante con su varita en alto.

-De acuerdo.- dijo esta sonriendo.

James lanzó un hechizo al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, sus hechizos se encontraron en el centro y ella sonrió cuando James la miró victorioso.

Unos segundos después James estaba en el suelo con su preciado pelo de punta y de color verde fosforito.

-Espero que te guste ese color.- dijo Hermione, y después se volvió a Snape y le lanzó un hechizo y este volvió a estar tal y como era antes.

-Vamonos de aquí.- dijo esta mientras que James entrecerraba sus ojos y después de levantarse y cambiar el color de su cabello ando hasta ella la agarró con fuerza de uno de sus brazos obligándola a girar y a quedarse justo enfrente de él y le dijo:

-Me llamo James Potter quédate con ese nombre, aunque te puedo asegurar que no lo olvidaras nunca Dumbledore, te has metido con la gente equivocada.- después de eso los dos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento mientras que Hermione sentía algo extraño al fijarse en James algo que no llegaba a entender en ese momento.

Se soltó de él y le dijo:

-No te tengo ningún miedo ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos Cornamenta.- el apodo de él lo dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que él lo escuchara.

Hermione se giró y se fue de allí mientras que James la miraba sorprendido pero en gran medida con odio en su mirada.

………………………………………………………………….

Bueno espero que os haya gustado dejadme reviews diciéndome si si o sino que como muchos autores por aquí dicen: "Los reviews son lo que dan la vida a los escritores" así que por favor darme un poco sino no podré seguir escribiendo.


	3. Nuevas amistades y enemistades

Hola a todos aquí os subo el tercer capi, espero que os guste:

**Liz**: Hola gracias de nuevo por estar ahí en el comienzo de otra nueva historia por mi parte.

Referente a la otra, la que vamos a hacer del mismo desafió quería decirte que yo la comenzaré a subir en cuanto acabe el de el nuevo poder, es que esto de tener tantos fic a la vez es un poco loco jeje así que quiero terminar al menos uno pa comenzar a subir el otro si ves que eso empieza a subirlo tú antes, como tú quieras.

Espero que este capi te guste hasta la próxima y una vez más gracias.

Tu amiga de España buybuy.

**Lutari.noe87: **Bueno amigis aquí te dejo el tres espero poder seguir con uno al día que aunque no es mucho al menos es mejor que nada jeje.

Hasta el próximo capi buybuy.

**Mione**: Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, gracias por leerlo y por supuesto que no me molesta que lo subas, después de todo será bueno eso de ver el mismo desafió desde puntos de vista diferentes, así que para nada me molesta, espero que te quede bien y que tengas muchos Reviews, pásame el link cuando la hayas subido y así me paso.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capi, buybuy y gracias de nuevo.

**Metal Sign: **Gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando y seguir viéndote por aquí. Aquí te dejo otro capi que lo disfrutes buybuy.

**Emmadrake: **Hola gracias por leer, y espero que te siga gustando la historia hasta el final, como ya le dije a Noe intentaré actualizar un capi por día si tengo tiempo, bueno hasta el próximo capi y disfruta de la lectura.

Buybuy.

Bueno terminé con esto así que ya os dejo con el capi.

_**Nuevas amistades y enemistades.**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ella y James se enfrentarán en la biblioteca, ese pequeño enfrentamiento había tenido serías consecuencias entre otras que las admiradoras de los merodeadores le hicieran la vida imposible.

Llevaba una semana odiosa, todas las chicas de Howarts, o al menos casi todas la trataban fatal, a ella eso le daba igual al menos en gran medida, pero en las clases se dedicaban a hacerle de toda clase de estropicios.

En esa semana Hermione había tenido que pasar ya tres veces por la enfermería y no precisamente para ir a visitar a Harry, que juntando las visitas a este hacían de la enfermería el lugar más visto por Hermione en ese último año.

La primera vez que tuvo que ir a la enfermería se debió a que "alguien", ella estaba segura de saber quien le había echado a su poción unas cuantas cosas no debidas mientras ella tiraba unas cosas que le eran inservibles.

Consecuencia de eso fue que cuando llego a su sitió el caldero al completo exploto, y un liquido verdoso la cubrió por completo.

Gracias a que los uniformes de Hogwarts te tapaban casi todo el cuerpo Hermione solo tuvo problemas en las manos y en partes de su cara que no le había dado tiempo a cubrirse cuando el liquido salió.

Sus manos se quedaron en carne viva y le dolían a rabiar, no lloró mientras estaba en la clase y escuchaba las risas de los demás ni tampoco en la enfermería mientras que ella y Snape que era el que se sentaba a su lado eran curados.

Pero al llegar a su cuarto no pudo aguantar más y lloro, sabía que habían sido los merodeadores y en su cabeza ya estaba planeando su venganza pues si había algo que Ron y Harry sabían pero que los de ese tiempo desconocían es que lo mejor era no enfadar a Hermione Granger.

Al día siguiente Hermione decidió dejarlo como estaba pues no podía estar pendiente de esas cosas pues era mucho más importante averiguar como volver a su tiempo pero sobre todo como ayudar a que Harry se recuperase de una vez.

Su investigación no es que diera muchos resultados pero gracias a lo del episodio de la biblioteca Snape ya se fiaba de ella y siempre que tenía alguna duda de pociones este la ayudaba.

Pasaron dos días de lo de la clase de pociones, y Hermione estaba mirando algunos libros enfrente del lago apoyada en el árbol donde solía apoyarse con Harry y Ron cuando un grupito de chicas de sexto y séptimo año se acercaron a ella.

Hermione intentó ignorarlas después de todo en su cuarto año ya había tenido que lidiar con algunas cuantas chicas por lo de Skeeter y su articulo en el corazón de bruja.

Eso era un poco de lo mismo solo que en este caso era otro Potter el culpable de eso.

Las chicas al principió comenzaron a hablar como si ella no estuviese allí y a insultarla de las maneras más crueles que pudieron encontrar.

Ella hizo oídos sordos a todo lo que le decían hasta que llego el momento en que ellas se enfadaron al darse cuenta de su actitud y cogieron el libro que ella tenía entre sus manos y lo arrojaron al lago ella las miró enfadada, hizo el encantamiento Accio y después les dijo:

-¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz?-

-Eso te pasa por meterte con Jamsie.- dijo una de las chicas, al escuchar ese apodo Hermione comenzó a reírse sin poder controlarse y les dijo:

-Yo creo que a él le gusta más que yo me oponga a sus idioteces que ese apodo que le habéis puesto.-

Eso ocasiono más enfado en las chicas y una de ellas la cogió del pelo sin que ella se diera cuenta otra le quito la varita y la que había dicho lo de Jamsie le dio una bofetada.

Después de esto le lanzaron un desmayus y se fueron de allí.

Cuando despertó estaba completamente empapada, y tenía sangre en uno de sus labios.

Se fue de allí deseando encontrárselas por el camino para enseñarles quien era Hermione Granger, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

Cuando entró en la sala común de Slytherin tuvo la mala suerte de que Bella y Lucius estaban allí, tuvo que aguantar un interrogatorio por parte de ambos, y alguna que otra proposición de Bella como:

-Si quieres yo puedo aliviarte el dolor de esas heridas, o si prefieres te puedo ayudar a bañarte.-

Con esto Hermione salió con una excusa lo más rápido que pudo de allí y se encerró en su cuarto poniendo un montón de hechizos para que nadie pudiera entrar sin su permiso.

Se dio una buena ducha y después se acostó prefirió no cenar ese día.

Al día siguiente Regulus y Snape que se habían enterado por Lucius de cómo ella había llegado la interrogaron y ambos juraron que no la dejarían sola en ningún momento para que eso no se volviera a repetir.

A Hermione eso de estar todo el día con uno o con otro la incomodaba un poco, más que nada por que no podía buscar información tranquila pues empezaban una retahíla de preguntas sin fin sobre que hacía y para que.

Pasaron tres días desde lo de las del club de fans de James y ella pensaba que ya la iban a dejar en paz, y al parecer Regulus y Snape también lo pensaron por que la dejaron sola al fin.

Pero claro las admiradoras de James ya estaban conformes con lo que habían echo pero los merodeadores no eran personas que con solo hacer estallar una poción estuviese todo arreglado no, ellos eran vengativos por instinto.

Así que el día que al fin la vieron sola sin ninguno de sus guardaespaldas decidieron actuar.

James había estado planeando esa broma tres días y aunque creía que era un desperdició el usarla con ella tenía que hacerle pagar a ella lo que había echo eso de humillarlo delante de todos era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Había algo que le inquietaba y era que el día que la tuvo frente a frente en la biblioteca algo en él se revoluciono pero no solo eso sino el conocimiento de ella sobre su sobrenombre.

Le había estado dando vueltas a eso durante varios días pero no había encontrado más que dos explicaciones, que lo hubiese escuchado en algún momento o que alguien se lo hubiese dicho.

Esa era la posibilidad que más puntos tenía.

El caso es que él se había dado cuenta de que esa chica seguía todos los días una pauta, era extraño pues se había dedicado a seguirla durante dos días y en esos dos días siempre había echo lo mismo.

Salir de la sala común de Slytherin ir a la enfermería, después a desayunar, ir a clases, comer, más clases, hacer sus deberes, y los días que no tenía clase y tenía tiempo libre ella se iba a la biblioteca cogía libros y se ponía a leerlos uno tras otro sin descanso, al parecer buscaba algo con mucho ahínco.

Después era el turno de la cena y vuelta a su sala común pero con algunos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca.

Ese día Hermione se había levantado con un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que no era buena idea el que se levantara de la cama, pero al final decidió no hacerle caso a ese presentimiento y se levantó de la cama.

Se baño, y bajó se alegró de que ni Regulus ni Snape estuvieran abajo esperándola para escoltarla.

Salió de su sala común y se dirigió a la enfermería como todos los días al llegar madame Pomfrey le dijo:

-Al parecer esta peor, su respiración ha vuelto a empeorar.- Hermione miró a Pomfrey sorprendida por esto y corrió donde Harry se encontraba.

Al llegar allí se acercó a este y vio que comenzaba a moverse en la cama de una forma extraña.

Hermione lo miró preocupada, mientras en el rostro de él se formaba una mueca de dolor.

-No puede darle nada para el dolor.-

-Es que al no saber que tiene no se que le puedo dar, si le doy algo tal vez le haga más mal que bien.- dijo Pomfrey preocupada.

-Mierda.- dijo esta mientras que Pomfrey la regañaba por esa expresión ella se fijaba en Harry.

Después de lo de la enfermería Hermione se fue a desayunar no hablo con nadie pues no estaba de humor para hacerlo y tampoco desayuno casi.

Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores la estaba vigilando y se extraño por la actitud de la chica, que parecía estar mal y preocupada.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor los merodeadores no el quitaban el ojo de encima a ella.

-Oye chicos creo que sería mejor dejarlo para otro día, no se la ve muy bien.-

-Como siempre Remus la voz de nuestra conciencia.- dijo Sirius.

-A la que nunca le hacemos caso.- dijo James consiguiendo que ambos se echaran a reír.

Las clases pasaron rápido y Hermione pensó que ese día por la tarde iría a la enfermería para estar al lado de Harry por si acaso se ponía peor de lo que ya estaba.

Pero no contó con que James y los otros tenían otra idea sobre lo que sería su tarde en Hogwarts ese día.

-¿Ya estáis todos en vuestros puestos?- preguntó James a trabes de su espejo a Sirius.

-Ya estamos todos.- dijo este desde su espejo.

Justo en ese momento Hermione iba por el pasillo que daba a la enfermería en el que Sirius la estaba esperando.

-Vaya pero si es la nueva Slhy.- dijo este sonriendo de forma extraña.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido esa sonrisa en la mirada de Sirius, ese brillo que veía en sus ojos, no le daba muy buena espina, ese Sirius estaba seguro que tenía la mirada que Sirius tenía cuando hablo con ellos por el fuego en su quinto año, cuando se enteró de lo del ED.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó esta sin quitar su mirada desconfiada.

-Solo hablar un poco contigo.- dijo este fijándose en ella y poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Ya veo, pero resulta que yo no tengo tiempo ahora para hablar contigo así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir.- dijo esta y reanudo su camino hacía la enfermería.

Pero Sirius se puso delante de ella y le dijo:

-Venga si no te cuesta nada vamos acompáñame.- la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, sin esperar que ella dijera nada ni opusiera resistencia.

Hermione que no se lo esperaba no fue capaz de hacer nada al principió y cuando recuperó sus cinco sentidos, un sentimiento de alerta y peligro fue el que más resalto sobre todos los demás.

-Suéltame, no ves que tengo algo que hacer, Sirius suéltame.- dijo esta intentando soltarse.

-Espera que solo quiero enseñarte un sitio.-

-Ja y yo que me lo voy a creer.- dijo esta.

Pero justo en ese momento otras dos personas aparecieron a sus lados y una de ellas le quito la varita.

-Oye devuélveme eso.- dijo esta.

-Bueno ahora nos toca la revancha pequeña Slhy, ahora sabrás lo que es meterse con los merodeadores.-

-Esa voz…- dijo esta, era inconfundible era James Potter el padre de Harry, al parecer no se había olvidado de lo que pasó en la biblioteca, y ahora le iba a hacer algo.

-Bueno ¿recuerdas que te dije que no sabías con quien te metías?-

-Pues ahora lo sabrás.- dijo uno de los que se encontraba a su lado.

Hermione se giró a su derecha y se encontró con Peter Pettigriw sintió unas nauseas tremendas al verlo sonreír de esa forma.

-Vaya así que eres tan cobarde que necesitas a tus amiguitos para enfrentarte a mí.- dijo esta mirando desafiante a James.

-No necesito a nadie para eso, pero para esto si.- dijo este y era portador del mismo brillo que Sirius en sus ojos.

Vio que alguien a su izquierda se apartaba de su lado y no pudo evitar mirar hacía ese lugar.

Unos ojos acalamerados, y sin el mismo brillo que los otros tres, pero si con cierto tono de disculpa la miraban, su cabello castaño claro, y la forma de apartar la vista de ella le hicieron reconocerlo como Remus Lupin.

-Bueno haya vamos chicos.- escucho que decía James, ella decidió mirar hacía todos lados buscando una escapatoria pero no la encontró tanto era así que no era capaz de saber en donde se encontraba todo a oscuras solo una vela alumbrando una esquina de la habitación el rincón donde ellos se encontraban para ser exactos.

Sintió una pequeña descarga por todo su cuerpo cuando a sus ojos llegaron cuatro hechizos por diferentes puntos.

Al procesar en su mente que eran cuatro hechizos y que todos iban en su dirección abrió mucho los ojos pero ya era imposible el poder esquivarlos además de que sin su varita no podía desviarlos.

Cerró los ojos justo cuando los cuatro rayos le dieron de lleno, y rogando que no fuera muy malo lo que viera al abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Con miedo de hacerlo Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedo helada en su sitio.

Tanto los merodeadores como la habitación a oscuras habían desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un montón de árboles, y justo delante de ella, una araña enorme que no había visto en su vida.

Camino hacía atrás aterrada con el miedo en el cuerpo y al no fijarse tropezó contra un tronco y cayó al suelo.

El ruido que causo consiguió que la araña delante de ella despertase y la mirara fijamente.

-Vaya una humana.- Hermione se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos que esa cosa hablara.

-Veo que al final Hagrid accedió a cambiar mi alimentación.- a la mención del semigigante Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

-¿Aragog?- La araña la miró interesada y dijo:

-Me conoces por mi nombre eso es raro, a no ser que seas amiga de Hagrid.-

Hermione pensó en la ironía en su tiempo si que era amiga de Hagrid pero ahí ni siquiera lo había visto y más le valía que no hablase con Hagrid y le preguntase si la conocía por que sino tendría problemas.

-Así es somos amigos.- dijo esta.

-¿Si eres su amiga entonces por que te ha traído ante mí?-

-No fue él.- dijo esta e hizo una nota mental matar a los merodeadores uno a uno.

-Bueno eso no me importa, no puedo decirles a mis hijos que estas aquí y no pueden comerte, como comprenderás.- dijo la araña y soltó una especie de risa o así lo interpretó ella.

Hermione se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo al comenzar a escuchar ruidos a su alrededor, y sus ojos comenzaron a distinguir en la oscuridad a un montón de arañas mucho más grandes que las que ella conocía, ahora entendía a Ron cuando le hablaba sobre las arañas del bosque prohibido.

Busco por sus ropas para ver si encontraba su varita pero no, se dio cuenta de que si que se la habían quitado.

Sin pensárselo demasiado dijo:

-Bueno yo creo que de aquí no saldrá una amistad duradera.- se giró y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

A su espalda y a su lado podía escuchar a las arañas perseguirla, sabía que de esa manera no llegaría muy lejos y rogaba por que Hagrid se encontrara en el bosque y cerca.

Al ir pensando en otra cosa que no era el terreno que pisaba tropezó de nuevo y cayó al suelo bocabajo.

Se estaba levantando cuando sintió un dolor en la pierna derecha se giró y vio que algo la estaba apresando con fuerza.

Sintió miedo cuando vio que comenzaba a subir por su pierna pero no grito, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, en esos momentos su cabeza era la que mandaba.

Se serenó todo lo que el miedo al dejo, y comenzó a pensar llegó a la solución recordando a Ron y su histeria en el primer año, sonrió con pesar y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Poco a poco el lazo de diablo comenzó a alejarse de ella.

Se levantó por completo y al escuchar de nuevo ruidos volvió a correr deseando que esa fuera la dirección correcta para la salida.

Estaba cansada y extrañada, llevaba corriendo un buen rato y sin embargo ninguna de las arañas la había alcanzado aun.

Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada más que árboles por todos lados y eso no era nada bueno.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo mirando por todos lados que no hubiese nada que la pudiese atacar, su tobillo derecho le dolía bastante por la caída de antes pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

Además de eso tenía una herida en la rodilla y le estaba sangrando, sin pensar se quito la túnica y la rasgo lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era el tener una túnica menos, pero si el que alguna criatura oliera la sangre.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo se giró pero no encontró nada a su espalda y eso la hizo sentir miedo pues prefería haberse encontrado con algo a su espalda que no ver nada.

Pues sino veía nada podían ser dos cosas, o que de verdad no había nada o que había algún caballo de esos que utilizaron en su quinto año.

Sintió un escalofrío de nuevo y comenzó a andar más rápido deseando encontrar de una buena vez la salida del bosque prohibido.

Miró de nuevo hacía atrás pero no vio nada de nada se tranquilizo un poco y siguió su camino pensando en que al volver esos cuatro se iban a enterar de quien era Hermione Granger, o Dumbledore en ese tiempo.

A su espalda sintió un gran alboroto y al girarse sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules lo primero que hizo fue alejarse lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué hace una humana en este sitio?- esa voz, ella la conocía pero provenía de alguien más mayor.

-Bueno eso me gustaría saber a mí.- dijo esta y después de un momento observándose el uno al otro:

-Me llamo Firens, no deberías de estar aquí humana si te encuentran las criaturas de este lugar será muy peligroso para ti.-

-Ya lo se, pero es que no encuentro la salida de este lugar, además de que no tengo mi varita me la han quitado.- dijo esta maldiciendo una vez más a los merodeadores.

-Bueno te mostraré la salida sígueme.- dijo el centauro, Hermione dudo un momento recordaba con mucha claridad su experiencia en quinto curso con ellos, pero recordando que Firens siempre los había tratado bien decidió seguirlo.

Al cabo de diez minutos, con un montón de rasguños por todo el cuerpo su tobillo mal, y la herida de la rodilla Hermione y Firens llegaron a la entrada del bosque prohibido.

-Ya estas a salvo.- dijo Firens.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo esta sonriendo, justo cuando salió del bosque su varita apareció delante de ella flotando.

-Mi varita, genial ahora veras.- dijo esta mientras que un sin numero de hechizos le venían a la cabeza.

-Bueno espero que puedas conseguir lo que quieres.- dijo el centauro que sabía de las intenciones de ella por que le había contado lo que los merodeadores le habían echo.

-Tranquilo que lo conseguiré.- dijo esta después con una sonrisa se despidió de él y se dirigió hacía el castillo decidida a encontrar a esos cuatro.

-Oye Not o te das prisa o nos acabaran pillando.-

-Tranquila Narcisa, mira por ahí viene esa maldita Gryffindor.-

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, cargando con dos libros, y con su verde mirada fija en uno de ellos iba por el pasillo que se comunicaba con las escaleras que la llevarían a su sala común.

Estaba tan absorta en sus libros y sus cosas que no vio a la chica rubia de ojos azules prima de uno de los merodeadores, ni tampoco a un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que acompañaba a la chica.

El chico sonrió al verla, ahora era su turno de vengarse de Potter, esa Lily sería suya.

-Haya voy tú vigila que no venga nadie.-

-Vale, ahora va a saber esa sabelotodo lo que es bueno cuento contigo Not.- dijo esta dedicándole una sonrisa a el chico.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, pero si es la Gryffindor sabelotodo.- dijo Not saliendo de detrás de una de las columnas.

-O dios no, esto no es posible.- dijo Lily por lo bajo.

-Esto va a ser divertido, ven vamos a divertirnos un poco Evans.- dijo este y se acercó a ella.

Lily dio un paso para alejarse de él e interpuso los libros entre ellos dos.

-Déjame en paz tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo esta.

-Si me gustaría que las hicieras pero conmigo.- dijo este sonriendo.

-O bueno si tanto quieres que te lanza hechizos de ataque lo haré encantada pues iba a practicar, y la verdad es que necesitaba un blanco si es en movimiento mucho mejor así afino mi puntería.- dijo esta sonriendo la sonrisa de Not vaciló un momento y después dijo:

-La verdad es que se me ocurren una gran cantidad de cosas a las que entrenar sin necesidad de usar la varita.- dijo este volviendo a acercarse a ella.

-¿Y tú de verdad piensas que yo quiero?-

-¿En algún momento me oíste decir que eso me importará?- dijo este acentuando su sonrisa ante la cara de ella.

Lily comenzó a andar hacía atrás para salir corriendo de allí pues no tenía su varita a mano para poder darle su merecido a ese imbécil.

-No de eso nada, Evans.- dijo este al ver sus intenciones de escapar, la cogió fuerte por la muñeca produciendo un fuerte ruido al caer los libros que ella llevaba.

-Suéltame Not o te arrepentirás.-

-No lo creo.- la empujo contra la pared y la aprisiono entre la pared y él.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?-

-Disfrutar como ya te dije.- se acercó a ella para besarla pero ella le propino un rodillazo en sus partes, el chico se doblo por la mitad el tiempo justo para que ella dijera:

-Ni se te ocurra volverlo a intentar o te juro que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase Not le propino una bofetada, que la hizo volver la cara.

La mejilla en la que le había golpeado comenzó a ponerse roja mientras que se llevaba una mano a esta sintió que él la cogía de nuevo pero esta vez del cuello la apretaba contra la pared y le decía:

-No es así como te tienes que portar gatita, y más te vale no volver a hacer eso, o sabrás lo que es bueno.- dijo este y se acercó de nuevo a ella.

Lily al verse imposible de movimiento hizo lo único que podía gritar.

-Eso no te servirá de nada Evans, no creas que soy estúpido nadie te oirá.-

-Que te apuestas.- ambos escucharon la misma voz pero ninguno pudo ver nada durante unos segundos.

Lily sintió como la presión que Not infligía en ella iba desapareciendo, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió que alguien caía al suelo.

Not por su parte sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, y al girarse solo pudo ver un puño impactándole en la cara.

-Dios que bien me he quedado, aunque preferiría haber descargado con otra persona.- cuando Lily escucho la voz abrió los ojos justo cuando la chica de cabello castaño que había visto en la enfermería se acercaba a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto esta, Lily levantó la mirada y Hermione recibió el impacto de la verde mirada de Harry.

-Si, gracias por la ayuda.- dijo esta.

Hermione tardo un poco en reaccionar pensando en donde estaba Harry y por que.

-No es nada venga, será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí por que como venga alguien nos llevaremos un buen castigo.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Lily la miro extrañada, pues según recordaba era de Slytherin pero era todo lo opuesto a ellos.

-¿Cómo terminaste en Slytherin?- preguntó Lily mientras recogía los libros y ella la ayudaba.

-Perdona pero no te lo puedo contar.- dijo esta sencillamente mientras miraba uno de los libros que estaba recogiendo:

-Vaya este libro es genial en hechizos de ataque.- dijo Hermione que estaba extrañada de ver ese libro, pues ella creía recordarlo mucho más nuevo que el que ahora tenía en su mano.

-Si es bastante bueno.- dijo Lily mientras lo cogía de las manos de ella que se lo estaba entregando.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar al llegar al principio de unas escaleras Lily se fijó en ella y le dijo:

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- acababa de darse cuenta del estado de ella.

-Unos indeseables que decidieron hacerme una broma muy pesada, pero tranquila esto no es nada.- dijo ella y después agrego:- es más sucio que otra cosa.-

-Deberías ir a la enfermería.-

-Si ahora iré es que primero quería agradecerles a esas personas.- dijo esta con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa pero que en vez de asustar a Lily la hizo sonreír y le dijo:

-Si necesitas ayuda…- no terminó la frase por que escucharon la voz de alguien detrás de ellas.

-Oye Lily te estaba buscando.- un chico de cabellos castaños claros se acercaba a ellas al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de la otra persona que acompañaba a Lily.

-¿Qué querías?- pregunto la chica pelirroja, mientras se fijaba que en la cara de Hermione se dibujaba una sonrisa misteriosa, creía haber descubierto los causantes del estado de la chica.

-Bueno el caso es que yo quería pedirte un favor.-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Lily.

-Bueno es sobre…- pero no terminó de hablar pues sus ojos acaramelados dieron con los miel de Hermione que lo miraba con un brillo misterioso que le dio un pequeño escalofrío de advertencia:

-Dumbledore vaya tú por aquí.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-No será por ti.- dijo esta de forma mordaz.

Remus sonrió forzadamente mientras ella avanzaba hacía él, Lily se dio cuenta de que ella no le iba a hacer daño, tenía el presentimiento de que nunca lo haría, le resultó gracioso ver como el chico comenzaba a andar hacía atrás alejándose de la chica.

-Bueno veras el caso es que…-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo, ¿que podría hacerte una chica de Slytherin y nueva?- preguntó inocentemente.

Remus trago saliva y volvió a dar un paso hacía atrás topándose con la pared, Hermione sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Se te acabo el escape?,- se acercó a él hasta quedar pegada, sintió como Remus se ponía nervioso sonrió mientras acercaba su boca al oído de él y susurró: -¿Lobito?- Remus abrió mucho los ojos ante esa palabra, Hermione se separó le guiño un ojo y dijo:

-Nos vemos Evans voy a la enfermería, hasta otra Lupin.- Remus la miró aun sorprendido por lo que ella había dicho y no apartó su mirada de ella hasta que la vio girar por una de las esquinas, se llevo una mano al pecho y sintió que su corazón iba a cien por hora, ahora la pregunta era:

¿Por qué razón?, ¿Por qué le había dicho que sabía que era un licántropo?, ¿o por lo cerca que había estado de él?

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Bueno este es el fin de este capi, hasta mañana si puedo actualizar espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews diciéndome si les gusta o no porfis.

Aquí un pequeño adelanto, aunque cuando yo lo leo en algún fic que me gusta es más bien una tortura.

SPOILERS AVISO PA EL QUE NO QUIERA SABER NADA DEL PRÓXIMO QUE NO LEA.

"**_Se acercó un poco más y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando escucho un grito proveniente de detrás de la cortina, era un grito de dolor, de desesperación, y lo que más le intrigo, esa voz no era la de Dumbledore sino la de un chico."_**

"_-**¿Remus?- preguntó James preocupado, pero un nuevo grito hizo que James mirada a la cortina al igual que su amigo.**_

_**-¿Qué demonios?-**_

_**-Harry, Harry por dios Harry, dime algo.-"**_

"_**-Andando.- dijo este y cuando sus mortifagos vieron que iba a por su capa uno se adelantó y le dijo:**_

_**-¿Señor acaso usted vendrá?-**_

_**-No lo dudes Marshal, no lo dudes.-"**_

Hasta aquí chao hasta el próximo capi.


	4. La orden del fénix, un nuevo miembro

Hola a todos este es el capi espero que os guste y gracias por lo reviews.

**Liz**: Sobre todo gracias, por todo, y por esperar a que yo termine la otra historia, espero que te guste el capi buybuy.

**Sandy0329**: Siento decirte que la venganza de Hermione será un poco más tarde ya veras por que, espero que te siga gustando y gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capi buybuy.

**Damari**: Tranquila que tendrá su venganza pero no ahora, aquí tienes el capi aquí si entenderás el avance.

Espero que te guste buybuy.

**Karili**: Aquí esta el otro capi, gracias por la reviews, y espero que te siga gustando y yo poder actualizar siempre tan rápido, bueno te dejo con el capi buybuy.

**Emmadrake**: Gracias por el reviews, aquí tienes el capi, espero que te guste igual que hasta ahora la historia, bueno te dejo pa que leas buybuy.

**Carolina**: No se si esto te parecerá rápido o no aquí tienes el capi, espero que te guste, y gracias por leer hasta el próximo buybuy.

_**La orden del fénix. Un nuevo miembro.**_

Las cosas en el castillo de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería habían cambiado en parte para Hermione, uno de sus mejores amigos en ese tiempo era una de las personas más odiadas en el suyo Severus Snape.

Y ahora la amistad poseedora de una verde mirada esmeralda no pertenecía a un chico sino a una chica, a la madre del chico para ser más exactos.

Lilian Evans.

Hermione iba casi todos los días a la biblioteca, sino era acompañada de uno era de otro, nunca estaba sola, y siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, ese tiempo le gustaba más que el otro.

En su tiempo todo era oscura, todo guerra todo dolor y sufrimiento sobre todo para su mejor amigo, en este sin embargo Harry tenía algo de lo que no había podido disfrutar aun, y ella solo buscaba cada vez con más ansia la cura para que Harry pudiera disfrutar de lo que ella estaba disfrutando, de su madre.

Las cosas con los merodeadores no iban ni bien ni mal, Remus cada vez que la veía apartaba la mirada muy rápido, no sabía el motivo de por que pero tal vez el chico temiera que ella dijera algo de lo que sabía.

Pero la razón que Hermione desconocía es que Remus Lupin, a la edad de diecisiete años es decir en ese tiempo creía sentir algo por esa chica nueva.

No sabía por que sentía eso pues era la primera vez que se sentía tan confundido respecto a una chica.

Era raro que ella supiera sobre su pequeño secreto, ya que era nueva en Hogwarts y solo le quedaba una salida y era que al ser la sobrina de Dumbledore este se lo hubiera dicho.

Esa era una posibilidad y le preocupaba si eso era así, pues eso quería decir que el director había advertido a la joven sobre él, lo que le hacía llegar a la conclusión de que él no se fiaba de él.

No era algo que le sorprendiera pues ni él mismo se fiaba, pero era un poco duro el saber que Dumbledore que le había brindado tanto apoyo no confiara en él.

No era capaz de preguntarle a su director si él se lo había contado a su sobrina por lo tanto prefería estar cayado sobre ese punto e intentar olvidarlo todo.

Tampoco se lo había comentado a sus amigos, al igual que James no les había contado sobre lo que él creía que ella sabía.

Lo que Remus no sabía es que si se lo hubiese dicho a su director le habría dado algo con lo que poder averiguar algo de esa misteriosa chica.

El director de Hogwarts, estaba muy intrigado por esa joven, no era una mala estudiante, ningún profesor tenía queja de ella.

Era inteligente, había defendido a Snape, y a Lily, era de Slytherin pero no encontraba nada en ella que pudiera hacerle ver que debía pertenecer a esa casa.

Se estaba planteando si el sombrero seleccionador no estaría ya muy viejo para seguir con lo de las selecciones, pues al parecer se había confundido por completo con esa joven.

No había visto miedo en ella en el bosque prohibido ni cobardía, claro que estaba al tanto del incidente del bosque, pero prefirió no intervenir pues también se dio cuenta de la intervención de cierto merodeador a las espaldas de sus amigos.

Esa muchacha parecía feliz allí, rodeada de esa gente, había conseguido parar a los merodeadores por lo menos un tiempo, y además estaba esa amistad con Lily Evans, cuando le pregunto a Evans por su sobrina la chica le dijo que se notaba que eran familia.

Cosa un tanto extraña pues ni la conocía, luego estaba el chico que se encontraba en la enfermería, su compañero, la chica no había dejado de visitarlo ni un solo día, además no cesaba con su investigación, la había visto todas las tardes en la biblioteca rodeada de libros unas veces en compañía de Snape, y Black, y otras de Evans.

¿Cómo conseguir saber algo de ella?, esa era la pregunta que se hacía cada vez que la veía por el castillo, la oclumancia no le servía de nada ya lo había intentado varías veces y nada no había manera siempre se topaba con un muro que daba vértigo, y nunca disponía del tiempo suficiente para poder deshacerse de él, tiempo que era entre cinco o diez minutos o eso creía.

El verla todos los días le había echo comenzar a pensar que tal vez sería bueno ofrecerle un puesto en la orden del Fénix después de todo por lo que había observado era buena en eso de Dcao, su profesor le había dicho que era una de las mejores, y él había pensado en eso durante unos días ya.

Mientras tanto en Slytherin las cosas no eran muy buenas, Not y Narcisa estaban que echaban chispas, el chico había sido informado por la chica de que había sido la nueva la que le había quitado el disfrute de Evans el otro día, y la que le había echo sangrar por la nariz.

Y los motivos de la chica eran dos.

Uno Lucius Malfoy desde que había llegado esa mosquita muerta como la llamaba ella, Lucius pasaba olímpicamente de ella, era como si fuera el trozo de una pared, siempre que le hablaba o le saludaba él la ignoraba y si esa aparecía por algún lado se iba de su lado y se encaminaba hacía donde ella estaba solo para recibir un plante de la chica.

La otra era Severus Snape, el chico siempre estaba para ella, si necesitaba ayuda para algo, él estaba allí para ayudarlo, pero ahora solo ayudaba a esa chica, y además estaba siempre con ella, incluso se reía con ella, cosa que nunca antes había echo.

Al menos no con ella, nunca había recibido una sonrisa de Snape por más que había intentado ser su amiga, no lo había conseguido y desconocía el motivo, y eso la cabreaba mucho más.

Por delante de ella paso Bellatrix su hermana y la gota que colmo el baso fue cuando esta se sentó a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin y le dijo:

-¿Oye sabes donde esta ese bombón?-

-¿De quien hablas?-

-Hombre pelo castaño, ojos color miel, sonrisa limpia, cuerpo divino.- dijo Bella mientras la miraba.

-No se de que demonios hablas Bella.-

-Esta hablando de la nueva Slytherin.- dijo un chico de la mesa de Ravenclow.

-Así es, ¿la has visto?-

-No ni me interesa saber donde esta esa maldita criaja.- dijo esta levantándose de la mesa enfadada.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella, Narcisa se giró y al ver a Lucius dijo:

-No se de que, no creo que haya nada de lo que ella tenga a lo que yo le pueda tener celos.- sonrió de forma coqueta y se fue de allí como un vendaval.

Al llegar a la puerta del gran comedor se choco de pleno con la causante de su enfado, Hermione la miró directamente a sus ojos y solo recibió una mirada de advertencia, no sabía a que o por que pero Narcisa Black en ese tiempo la estaba amenazando claramente.

Al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin recibió la mirada asesina de Not, y las típicas chorradas de Lucius y Bella.

Se levantó un poco fastidiada de todo eso, lo que ella no sabía es que los de su casa, tenían un pequeño secreto escondido y que en esa tarde ella descubriría.

Se dirigió a la enfermería una vez más y al llegar se acercó a donde Harry estaba tumbado, su estado era como antes de que volviera a empeorar.

El chico estaba tumbado en la cama, al parecer otra vez tenía fiebre, eso era malo, pues ella sabía que con fiebre Harry comenzaba a delirar y a decir cosas que no era conveniente que dijera en ese tiempo.

Se sentó al lado de su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Remus Lupin sabía que en una semana sería luna llena así que tenía que acercarse a la enfermería para recordárselo a la señora Pomfrey.

Al llegar se topo con que esta no se encontraba, se acercó a su despacho por si acaso estaba allí, pero no la encontró tampoco.

Al pasar cerca de una cama en la que las cortinas estaban echadas, cosa que le había extrañado mucho pues nunca había habido una cama con las cortinas corridas, y esa llevaba ya desde principios de curso así la miró intrigado.

Estaba apunto de retomar su marcha para encontrarse con sus tres amigos, cuando escucho un susurro proveniente de el otro lado de la cortina.

Remus se acercó un poco para poder escuchar, y reconoció la voz cuando escucho:

-Harry, espera yo te ayudare, te lo prometo.- era un susurro, casi parecía estar rogando perdón, y estaba seguro de que era la voz de Dumbledore, la nueva.

Se acercó un poco más y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando escucho un grito proveniente de detrás de la cortina, era un grito de dolor, de desesperación, y lo que más le intrigo, esa voz no era la de Dumbledore sino la de un chico.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y por ellas entraron Albus Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey, esta última iba diciendo:

-Albus enserio no se que voy a hacer, hace un rato lo volvió a nombrar en sus sueños.- dijo la mujer.

El grito volvió a repetirse y eso ocasiono que Dumbledore corriera a la cama que estaba tapada con las cortinas, madame Pomfrey lo seguía de cerca, y ninguno de ellos cayo en cuenta de que Remus estaba allí.

-Harry, Harry por dios Harry ¿qué te pasa?- al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore Remus sintió algo extraño, la voz de ella sonaba preocupada, con miedo.

Algo extraño le estaba pasando, miró a la cortina que había sido cerrada de nuevo y deseó poder ayudar en algo.

-¿Remus qué haces?, ¿por qué tardas tanto?- la voz de James le llegaba distante, y no creyó que estaba allí hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Remus?- preguntó James preocupado, pero un nuevo grito hizo que James mirada a la cortina al igual que su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Harry, Harry por dios Harry, dime algo.-

Al escuchar la voz de la chica James abrió mucho los ojos, estaba aterrorizada, preocupada, y él sentía que la tenía que ayudar.

-Hermione.- esa voz era la primera vez que James la escuchaba estaba seguro de eso sin embargo sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo, la sangre se le helo por completo, era extraño, sentía miedo.

-Harry estoy aquí Harry.-

-Cuidado Hermione, cuidado, él…-

-¿Harry qué dices?-

-Él se acerca Hermione cuidado.- Hermione cogió la mano de Harry entre las suyas asustada, tenía miedo no entendía que le pasaba a Harry pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Quién Harry, quién viene?-

-Hermione, por favor no vayas Hermione, te quiere a ti.- Hermione estaba extrañada, Harry hablaba con miedo, y aunque estaba dormido parecía escucharla y estaba claro que quería decirle algo importante.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?, no te entiendo.- dijo esta en modo suplicante.

-Esta cerca.- dijo este y justo tras decir eso saltaron las alarmas de todo Hogwarts, Hermione miró al director que no apartaba la mirada de Harry sorprendido.

-Voldemort.- dijo Harry y en ese momento Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos al igual que los dos chicos que estaban detrás de la cortina y la señora Pomfrey hermione miró a su mejor amigo mientras se preguntaba como era posible que él todavía tuviera esa conexión con Voldemort a pesar de no estar en su tiempo.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron por completo dando paso a unos cuantos profesores y a algún que otro alumno, los prefectos y los premios anuales estaban allí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dumbledore con la baga esperanza de que no fuera lo que el creía.

-Mortifagos, y creo que él también esta aquí.- dijo Mcgonagall observando como la cara de Dumbledore cambiaba un momento y dirigía sus ojos al chico que yacía inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería desde un día antes de que empezara ese curso.

-¿Has avisado a los de la orden?-

-A algunos, los que he podido localizar.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Pues andando no podemos dejar que lleguen hasta los alumnos.- dijo Dumbledore y los presentes en la enfermería se dirigieron a la puerta.

Todos menos Hermione que se quedo al lado de Harry el tiempo suficiente de que todos se fueran y tras depositar un beso en su frente y prometerle que tendría cuidado se dirigió ella también a la pelea.

Minutos antes de llegar a Hogwarts el que no debe ser nombrado, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, el que se hacía llamar a si mismo Lord Voldemort, se encontraba de rodillas tras recibir una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

Eso solo significaba dos cosas, o estaba enfermo cosa que era segura que no, o alguien estaba entrando en su mente.

Se esforzó todo lo que pudo para cerrar su mente pero pasaba algo extraño, no podía, había alguien dentro de su mente y él no era capaz de echarlo.

Intentó concentrarse todo lo que pudo mientras que algunos de sus servidores se agachaban para saber que le estaba pasando a su señor.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- a su mente vinieron imágenes de él planeando ese ataque, de él interesado en la nueva alumna de Hogwarts la supuesta sobrina de el grandísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Decidió contraatacar y a su vez ver algo en la mente del que le estaba invadiendo su mente, al menos aunque solo fuera ver como era, pues ya se encargaría de matarlo cuando lo encontrara.

Estaba seguro de que tenía que tener un gran poder mágico pues no cualquier persona podía hacer eso con él, estaba seguro que ni el mismísimo Dumbledore podría penetrar en su mente de esa forma.

Cuando puso resistencia e intentó entrar en la mente de la persona que estaba haciendo eso solo una imagen llego a su mente, un chico no más de diecisiete años, de cabello negro azabache muy rebelde, y lo que más destacó de él unos ojos verdes esmeralda escondidos detrás de unas gafas.

No conocía a nadie así, pero se sentía fatal de saber que ese chico era capaz de entrar en su mente de esa forma.

Cuando ya no sintió a nadie allí abrió los ojos y todos sus mortifagos se echaron para atrás pues en la mirada de su señor, solo se veía una cosa, odio, y sed de venganza, ellos no entendían el por que pero al parecer su señor acababa de encontrar algo interesante.

Unos segundos después una sonrisa o algo parecido apareció en su rostro, y una excitación ante la batalla que nunca antes había sentido estaba seguro de que esa batalla le gustaría sobre todo si encontraba a esa persona, dios sabía que eso sería genial para hacer su día completo, sobre todo si la sobrina de Dumbledore caía en sus manos.

-Andando.- dijo este y cuando sus mortifagos vieron que iba a por su capa uno se adelantó y le dijo:

-¿Señor acaso usted vendrá?-

-No lo dudes Marshal, no lo dudes.- y abriendo la puerta de donde se encontraban salió el primero mientras que sus seguidores lo miraban extrañados por su actitud.

Se aparecieron en el camino entre Hosmeade y Hogwarts, Voldemort delante de todos con unas ganas inmensas de volver a Hogwarts.

-¿Ya están los alumnos en sus casa?-

-Absolutamente todos.- dijo Lily.

-No todos por lo que veo.- dijo Mcgonagall mirando a los merodeadores y a Lily.

-Nosotros pertenecemos ya a la orden, no puede esperar que nos quedemos en nuestros cuartos cuando están atacando Hogwarts.- dijo James y los demás asintieron justo en ese momento un grupo de gente llegó por uno de los laterales.

-Dumbledore solo nosotros hemos podido llegar.- dijo Alastor Moddy.

-Muy bien Alastor, creo que seremos bastantes.- dijo Dumbledore fijando su vista en las puertas del colegio.

-¿Es verdad que él esta aquí?-

-Eso parece.- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Pero que es lo que tiene que hacer aquí?- dijo Alastor.

-No lo se amigo, pero el que esta aquí me hace suponer que tiene ganas de luchar.- James y Remus lo miraron pues si era verdad lo que el chico que estaba detrás de la cortina había dicho, el que no debe ser nombrado buscaba a una persona para ser exactos a la sobrina del mismísimo Dumbledore.

Los cuatro merodeadores siguiendo las ordenes de Dumbledore se colocaron en la parte izquierda del camino más adelante que los demás.

Lily y dos miembros de la orden que ya habían abandonado Hogwarts, esperarían en la puerta de este al igual que los merodeadores por si alguien pasaba.

Si ese era el caso, los primeros en plantar cara serían los merodeadores, si ellos eran sobrepasados los dos miembros de la orden y Lily se encargarían.

Mcgonagall era la encargada de Hogwarts, al igual que Hagrid, los dos estaban cerrando todas las puertas del colegio al igual que Filch.

Dumbledore y el resto de la orden estaban esperando a los mortifagos en el camino.

Hermione, llegó justo a la puerta de entrada cuando Mcgonagall la estaba cerrando mágicamente.

-Espere.- grito esta Mcgonagall se giro y al verla le dijo:

-No puede salir de Hogwarts señorita, Dumbledore dio ordenes de no dejarla salir.-

-Deténgame.- dijo esta lanzó un hechizo a la puerta y corrió más rápido mientras paso por la puerta ante la mirada furiosa de Mcgonagall.

Que le dejaba en claro que se llevaría una buena bronca.

Hermione comenzó a correr hacía la puerta cuando ya estaba cerca pudo divisar a tres personas, a una la reconoció enseguida, y se llevo una sorpresa no entendía como ella podía estar allí si solo tenía diecisiete años, aunque ella también pero al fin y al cabo estaba segura de que había luchado mucho más que Lily en toda su vida de bruja.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió con cuidado, y cuando los otros dos se dieron cuentan comenzó a correr, ella sabía que su lugar estaba con Dumbledore.

Si quería luchar la única manera de poder salir bien era al lado del mejor.

Excepto en su tiempo ya que él no estaba, en su lugar todo recaía en los hombros de Harry.

Y ella sin duda estaría a su lado.

Corría como nunca antes lo había echo, delante de ella pudo divisar a cuatro personas pero como iba tan rápido no las distinguió.

Paso al lado de dos de ellos los que más atrás se encontraban, Sirius y Peter:

-¿Dumbledore qué te crees que estas haciendo?- al escuchar ese apellido los dos chicos delante de ella se giraron a la vez con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Hacía ellos iba la sobrina de Dumbledore, y en su cara solo se veía determinación para la lucha.

Los dos a la vez pensaron que estaba loca, si era verdad que Voldemort iba tras ella ¿cómo se le ocurría asistir al campo de batalla?

Los dos a la vez pensaron lo mismo y tanto James como Remus la cogieron de un brazo cada uno y frenaron su avance.

-¿Qué acaso te volviste loca?- dijo James mirándola a los ojos.

-No es tú asunto, suéltame.- dijo esta soltándose de él, pero el agarre de Remus era mucho más fuerte y por lo tanto difícil de soltar.

-No dejaré que vayas.- dijo Remus decidido ella se giró hacía él y tras sonreír de manera sospechosa, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Lo siento.- levantó su rodilla y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, en cuanto Remus la soltó volvió a echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius y Peter llegaron justo cuando Remus decía:

-Si será cabezota maldita sea.- se levanto y salió corriendo detrás de ella, James y los otros lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Este acaba de ganarse una buena bronca por abandonar su puesto.- dijo Peter.

-Ya lo creo.- confirmó Sirius, James solo miraba como Remus se alejaba de ellos corriendo detrás de la chica nueva.

Ella siguió corriendo y cuando ya divisaba el enfrentamiento fuerte no se dio cuenta de que alguien con mascara corría en su dirección.

Cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para lanzar un hechizo, pero de detrás de ella salió un rayo rojo que impactó en el mortifago.

-¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando?-

-¿Por qué me has seguido?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No creerías que iba a dejar que te matasen por idiota.-

-Será mejor que te bayas a donde tienes que estar, se cuidarme solita.-

-Ya lo veo.- dijo Remus señalando al mortifago desmayado en el suelo.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se giró para ir a la batalla de delante de ella.

-No pensaras en ir ahí, ¿verdad?, es un suicidio no dudarías ni dos minutos.-

-Te sorprenderías.- dijo esta y comenzó su marcha él la iba a seguir de nuevo pero la voz de ella le llego mientras que corría y le dijo:

-Vuelve a tú lugar o tendrás problemas.-

Remus refunfuñando se giró para irse con sus tres amigos mientras que pensaba en que esa chica estaba loca.

Cuando llego donde los otros tres James se adelantó y le dijo:

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Allí delante.- dijo este señalando detrás de él.

-Esta loca la van a matar.-

-No me cabe ninguna duda.- dijo Remus.

-Chicos atención.- escucharon la voz de Sirius mientras un rayo rojo salió de la varita de este.

Tres mortifagos habían conseguido pasar y se dirigían a ellos.

Los cuatro chicos empezaron con su estrategia Sirius y james un equipo, Remus y Peter otro.

James y Remus ataque, Sirius y Peter defensa.

El rayo impacto en uno de los mortifagos, que por lo visto no los había visto, y cayó al suelo desmayado y así fueron un mortifago por cada dos.

Su batalla comenzó mientras tanto más adelante Hermione se enfrentaba a un mortifago ella sola.

-Vaya para ser una cría eres buena.- le lanzo un hechizo que ella consiguió desviar, en su mente solo tenía una preocupación y era salir bien de esa.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo la voz de Dumbledore detrás de ella.

Hermione lo ignoro el tiempo justo en que esquivaba un ataque y le lanzaba un hechizo.

Un rayo de color morado salió de su varita impactando en el mortifago que se dio en la cabeza contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente en el acto.

-Luchar.-

-Eso lo puedo deducir yo solo señorita, lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué esta aquí?-

Hermione le iba a contestar cuando una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar hablo.

Fría como la noche, cargada de odio, llena de maldad, una voz que helaba la sangre con solo escucharla.

-Vaya el gran Albus Dumbledore en persona que honor.- ambos se giraron a la vez para quedar de frente ante Voldemort.

Este Voldemort, no se parecía en nada a el que ella conocía, sus ojos eran rojos si, pero su cara era normal, su nariz estaba intacta, sus labios aun eran eso labios.

Pero su rostro no era como Harry se lo había descrito en una ocasión en su segundo año, se parecía más al que le describió hacía apenas unos meses atrás que había visto en el pensadero.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capi hasta el próximo nos vemos, por favor no tirarme tomates que luego tengo que limpiarlo yo, así que a cambio les dejo que me dejen un reviews con su opinión o tal vez con sus ganas de matarme jeje.

Juro que yo no quería dejarlo así (mentirosa me gritan por aquí)

Mi Hermana que también lo lee y esta enfadada por que no le dejo leer como sigue a la a esperar como todos jeje.


	5. La orden del fénix, un nuevo miembro 2

Hola a todos hoy tarde un poco más en subirlo lo siento pero bueno aquí lo tenéis todos jeje.

**Damari**: Hola muchas preguntas a la vez, y siento mucho no poder darte las respuestas, tendrás que esperar a según vayan apareciendo en el fic perdón pero es que sino no tendría fic jaja.

**Liz**: Que sería de uno de mis fics sin tener a Harry, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, por supuesto que despertará pero más adelante.

**Emmadrake**: Hola de nuevo, me gusta eso de verte en cada capi, y saber que te gusta eso es muy gratificante, bueno espero que con este capi se te quite un poco de intriga jeje.

**Sandy0329**: Hola ¿cortito? Pero si todos son iguales, no me digas eso porfa, espero que te siga gustando y seguir viéndote, el caso es que no puedo poner todo en un solo capi, me quedaría sin fic no crees. Bueno hasta el próximo espero que te guste buybuy.

**Paddy Black**: Hola me gusta que te guste mi historia aquí te dejo otro capi pa que los leas, espero que no te decepcione, referente a Remus ya lo iras viendo, y a lo de ver a Harry, tranquila que lo verán pero no ahora, más adelante, espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final y que te guste buybuy y hasta otra.

Ahora si buybuy y os dejo el capi pa que leáis ya:

_**La orden del fénix. Un nuevo miembro. 2 parte.**_

Todo lo que ella se había imaginado no era nada comparado con lo que veía, la imagen de Voldemort en esa época era grotesca y daba miedo, solo con verlo.

Pero a ella no, ella ya sabía como era él, sabía muchas cosas y jugaba con cierta ventaja hasta cierto punto.

-Vaya veo Ton que has querido hacernos una visita, ¿a qué debo este honor?- preguntó Dumbledore con su típico tono calmado.

-Siempre tan buen anfitrión.- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-Ya ves no se deben de perder nunca los buenos modales.- dijo Dumbledore, Hermione los miró a ambos estaba empezando a entender a Harry cuando decía que ver una pelea entre Dumbledore y Voldemort era hasta cierto punto desesperante.

-Bueno me vas a decir a que debo tu visita.- volvió a preguntar Dumbledore.

-Bueno, no tengo por que no decírtelo, creo haber encontrado algo que ha llamado mi atención y mucho.- dijo Voldemort y sus ojos rojos, los que Hermione ya conocía se posaron en ella.

-Pues estoy esperando.- e interrumpió el intercambió de miradas que tenían Hermione y él.

-Bueno me interesaba saber, ¿quien es esa señorita que esta a tú lado?- Dumbledore abrió ligeramente los ojos, no era posible, ese chico, estaba en lo cierto, sabía que ella estaba en peligro, que él vendría a buscarla, pero ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿cómo podía saber que era lo que Voldemort pensaba?

-Ella es mi sobrina, si tanto te interesa saberlo.- dijo Dumbledore dando un paso para acercarse más a Hermione.

Ella se sintió agradecida por su acercamiento eso le daba cierto poder a ella de valentía.

-Vaya no sabía que tenías una sobrina y por lo que me han informado de ella es muy buena se le da muy bien la Dcao eso esta bien.-

-Si creo que es muy buena en esa asignatura.- dijo Dumbledore y agrego: -es interesante saber que tú red de información es tan buena, y además buscas información sobre alumnos de mi colegio.-

Voldemort acentuó su sonrisa y le dijo:

-Creo que te avise que aunque yo no estuviera en Hogwarts no pasaría nada sin que yo lo supiera.-

-"Que equivocado esta."- Pensó Hermione, pero no fue la única pues Dumbledore pensó exactamente lo mismo, pues si él ya sabía poco de por si sobre esa chica, Voldemort tenía toda la información equivocada.

-Bueno no creo que hayas venido solo para hablar.- dijo Dumbledore.

-En realidad se podría decir que en un principio no pensaba venir, pero algo me hizo cambiar de idea, y bueno la verdad es que estoy buscando ese algo.- dijo este sin apartar su mirada de Hermione pero pensando en el joven que había visto en su mente.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-No creo que creas que te lo voy a decir.-

Ambos a la vez como si esa frase fuese el detonante de lo que estaban esperando levantaron sus varitas y se apuntaron mutuamente.

-Sigues siendo rápido.- dijo Voldemort y después añadió:- pero no como yo.-

Lanzó un hechizo y desapareció de ese sitió.

Dumbledore esquivo el hechizo y busco con suma rapidez por los alrededores, al no encontrarlo dijo:

-No te separes de mí.-

Hermione asintió, miro a su alrededor al igual que Dumbledore, pero ninguno conseguía ver a nadie y mucho menos a Voldemort.

-Ahora.- Dumbledore se giró mucho más rápido de lo que nadie hubiese podido suponer que lo haría, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuando de la nada aparecieron seis mortifagos rodeando a Dumbledore y atacándolo todos a la vez.

O eso pensó ella pues uno de los rayos no iba para Dumbledore pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ese detalle hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El rayo le dio de pleno a Hermione en el pecho sacándola de al lado de Dumbledore y siendo impulsada bastante lejos de él:

-Hermione.- grito Dumbledore mientras la veía alejarse.

-Mierda, tengo que ir con él ya.-

-¿A qué tanta prisa señorita Dumbledore?, me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted.-

-Pero yo no soy de hablar.- dijo esta girándose para encontrarse con Voldemort de frente:- y menos con usted.- añadió cuando ya estaban mirándose.

Hermione no lo miraba directamente a los ojos evitaba ese contacto, después de todo no sabía si era lo bastante buena para vencer a Voldemort en ese campo.

Ya le costaba mucho con Dumbledore así que con este que era una de sus especialidades sería mucho más difícil.

-Vaya pero si ni siquiera nos conocemos.- dijo este.

-Tampoco quiero.- afirmó decidida, si que se conocían pensaba mientras lo miraba con odio, odio que por lo visto se reflejaba en su cara pues cuando Voldemort comenzó a hablar su semblante comenzó a cambiar a medida que la cara de ella mostraba más y más odio.

-Al menos déjame que te haga una propuesta señorita pues tal vez te puede interesar.

Me gustaría que te unieras a mí, con tú inteligencia se que puedes llegar a ser muy grande, y yo te puedo ofrecer magia que no aprenderás al lado de tu tío, magia mucho más poderosa, se que eres lista y que reconsideraras mi oferta aunque sea un…- cayó un momento y después de mirarla con intriga le pregunto:

-¿Por qué ese odio?, no nos conocemos de nada, no entiendo esa mirada.-

-Solo te diré y espero que te quede claro que ni ahora ni nunca me uniré a ti, eso nunca pasará quédate bien con esas palabras grábalas en tú memoria, y cada vez que me quieras ofrecer esto recuérdalas por que no cambiarán en nada.-

-Pareces muy decidida y no puedo permitir que alguien como tú siga con vida, si no te unes a mi te espera la muerte.-

-Si al final tiene que ser así que así sea.- dijo esta y lanzó un hechizo contra Voldemort, pero como era de esperar este lo detuvo con suma facilidad.

-No eres nada contra mi pequeña.- y se rió mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a ella.

-Al menos algo si que puedo hacer.- convoco un escudo consiguiendo con mucho esfuerzo parar el hechizo de Voldemort.

Durante unos cinco minutos ella estuvo defendiéndose de los ataques de Voldemort mientras que este se enfadaba con cada hechizo que no daba en su objetivo.

-Solo con ataques de defensa no llegarás a nada.-

-Al menos todavía estoy viva, ya es algo.-

-¿Pero cuanto podrás aguantar así?- dejo caer Voldemort mientras que ella volvía a parar uno de sus hechizos.

La verdad es que entre la carrera que había tenido que hacer para llegar allí, y todos los escudos fuertes que había tenido que convocar sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo.

A su mente vino la imagen de Harry en la enfermería y sin pensar en lo que hacía lanzó un hechizo contra Voldemort este que no se lo esperaba lo recibió y dio contra un árbol.

Levantó su vista mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro, de satisfacción y regocijo, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que Dumbledore acababa de llegar en ese momento.

-Vaya has conseguido darme pequeña, pero un golpe de suerte lo tiene cualquiera.-

-Pues tú todavía no lo has tenido.- dijo esta cosa que hizo enfurecer a Voldemort que la miró con rencor y levanto su varita apuntándola y dijo:

-Se acabaron los juegos joven Dumbledore aquí se termina tu suerte Crucius.-

El rayo rojo salió de la varita de Voldemort, mientras que Hermione abría los ojos y con suma rapidez invocaba un escudo, pero aunque menguó el hechizo de Voldemort, este lo consiguió atravesar y le dio de lleno a ella.

Un crucius más, pensó ella mientras que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, pero se había jurado la última vez que había recibido uno que no volvería a gritar por ese hechizo que no le daría ese gusto a quien se lo lanzara.

Así que tragándose su dolor, exteriorizo su enfado e ira en su rostro, y miró a Voldemort con odio impreso en sus ojos.

Voldemort estaba un poco sorprendida pues esa chica no tenía más de diecisiete años y sin embargo le acababa de lanzar un crucius y ella no estaba gritando, sino que por el contrarió lo miraba desafiante, y con odio.

Mientras seguía lanzando el crucius intentó recordar si le había echo algo a ella, intento recordar si la conocía de algo, pues parecía que algo le tenía que haber echo, sino no lo odiaría de esa forma.

El hechizo terminó, y Hermione con esfuerzo se levanto del suelo colocando su varita delante de ella apuntando a Voldemort.

-Veo que al menos tienes resistencia.-

-Y no es lo único.- agitó su varita una vez más cargando en ese hechizo parte del dolor que había sentido.

Voldemort vio venir el hechizo y con una sonrisa en su rostro invocó un hechizo para demostrarle que no podría con él solo con eso.

Solo que lo que Voldemort no se esperaba es que el hechizo realizado no era tan fácil de parar.

El hechizo destrozo el escudo invocado por Voldemort, y este para no recibirlo tuvo que desaparecer.

Dumbledore lo observaba todo con sorpresa, sobre todo a la joven.

-Veo que aun te quedan fuerzas espero que esto te quite algunas, te quiero presentar a unos amigos míos.-

Dumbledore en ese momento vio aparecer un patronius con forma de perro, que reconoció al instante al parecer esos cuatro necesitaban ayuda.

Desapareció del lugar deseando que cuando volviese la chica estuviese bien.

Hermione sintió frío por todo su cuerpo, al respirar noto que salía vao de su boca.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscureciendo, el cielo parecía perder toda la luz que la luna le brindaba y antes de que Voldemort le dijera que era ella ya lo sabía:

-No se si los conocerás te presento a los Dementores.-

-"Piensa en algo alegre, algo alegre Hermione venga, algo alegre"- pensó ella.

-Expecto Patroniun.- de su varita una vez más salio una espléndida nutria saltarina que comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor buscando a los dementores que tenía que abatir.

Pero era un solo patronius para muchos dementores, a los tres minutos de invocarlo su patronius se desvaneció.

Ella lo volvió a invocar mientras caía al suelo de rodillas debilitada.

En su mente escuchaba algunas cosas de las vividas con Harry pero lo que más le dolía era el escucharlo llamar a Sirius, era extraño pues ella estaba inconsciente cuando eso pasó.

Voldemort se apareció delante de ella haciendo que los dementores se alejaran hasta cierto punto de ella.

Camino hasta ella, le levantó la cabeza cogiéndola del pelo mientras la miraba detalladamente.

-No consigo ubicarte, tal vez me puedas dar la respuesta a que es lo que te hice para este odio.-

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para impedir esa intrusión en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente para impedir el contacto visual, pero él la cogió fuertemente del pelo y le puso la varita al cuello.

La obligo a abrir los ojos con un hechizo, y ella sintió como poco a poco iba entrando en su mente.

Pero se topo con la muralla de Hermione, impidiéndole el paso.

Voldemort se concentró y ella sintió como su barrera se caía por completo, y comenzó a concentrarse en crear otra rápido.

Mientras ella creaba la barrera de nuevo no pudo evitar que él viera algunas imágenes, de gente de su vida, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville y la última persona la que Voldemort vio en la mente de ella fue a Harry.

Voldemort comenzó a ver gente, gente que no conocía de nada, estaba buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle a entender ese odio que ella le tenía, no le tomo mucha importancia a ninguno de los que vio, estaba intentando llegar a sus pensamientos más ocultos, cuando sintió que tiraban de él justo en ese momento, un chico de cabello negro azabache era lo que Voldemort estaba viendo, al principió como con los otros no le tomo mucha atención pero al ver sus ojos se sorprendió y perdió concentración el tiempo justo para que Hermione actuara.

-Protegio.- Voldemort salió despedido, mientras que ella seguía de rodillas jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado.

Voldemort recordó al chico que había visto cuando intento averiguar quien estaba entrando en su mente, y se percató de que era el mismo que acababa de ver en la mente de ella.

Se levanto y ando hasta ella, la volvió a coger del pelo y la hizo mirarle y le dijo:

-¿Quién es?, dime quien es él.-

-No se de que me hablas.- dijo esta, que de verdad no sabía a quien se refería.

-No te hagas la estúpida, ese chico.- dijo este enfadado.

-No se a quien te refieres.-

-El chico de ojos verdes, quiero que me digas quien es, ¿cómo pudo él entrar en mi mente con tanta facilidad? dímelo.-

-No se de que me hablas.- mintió ella.

-No juegues conmigo niña, dime quien es o te juro que vas a saber quien soy yo.-

-No estoy jugando.- dijo esta y él enfadado cogió su varita y dijo:

-Crucius, contéstame dime quien es.-

-No, no se quien es…- dijo esta cuando él para el crucius.

-Maldita niña veremos que te parece esto.-

Voldemort se apartó y dijo:

-Toda vuestra.- Los dementores comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlos, así que se resigno, pidió perdón mentalmente a Harry por no hacerle caso.

Uno de los dementores estaba casi a su lado cuando un ciervo plateado apareció en ese momento Voldemort se giró para ver de donde provenía.

Al igual que Hermione solo que esta no veía muy bien.

Voldemort se vio delante de un chico de cabellos negros azabaches rebeldes, con gafas y de expresión seria, y decidida.

El chico comenzó a caminar hacía él pero Voldemort se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, cuatro magos más Dumbledore venían con él.

Se concentró en el chico, y cuando consiguió que sus ojos y los de él se conectaran desapareció.

El ciervo plateado estaba alejando a los dementores, y Hermione estaba demasiado débil para darse cuenta de mucho más, así que cuando el chico se acercó a ella, se arrodillo y la cogió en brazos solo pudo decir:

-¿Harry?- y antes de caer desmayada escucho en un susurro:

-No James.- y cayó desmayada.

En el cuartel general de los mortifagos, Voldemort estaba destrozando todo a su paso.

Lo único que había conseguido era que varios de sus mortifagos quedaran heridos, que cuatro fueran apresados, que la chica lo desafiara deliberadamente y le dijera que no se uniría a él, y por último y lo único que creía servirle que había una conexión entre esa chica y el chico de ojos verdes.

Además del chico que había aparecido en la batalla, que aunque muy parecido, no era el mismo que él había visto, sus ojos eran color café, los del otro verdes esmeralda.

Así que si quería encontrar a ese chico de ojos verdes tenía que hacerse con alguno de esos dos, o el chico parecido a él o la joven sobrina de Dumbledore.

Estaba claro que prefería a la chica, por varias razones entre otras hacerla sufrir por su insolencia.

Mientras a su mente volvían otra vez esos ojos verdes, no pudo reprimir un intenso odio que lo recorría por todo el cuerpo jurando ahí y en ese momento que ese chico tenía que ser suyo, y si esa no era una posibilidad viable la otra era la muerte, pues si era capaz de entrar en su mente con esa facilidad, sin duda podría ser bastante bueno como para acabar con él.

En la enfermería de Hogwarts madame Pomfrey estaba curando a los heridos en ese momento estaba con Sirius que tenía una herida en el hombro, Peter por su parte estaba inconsciente en una de las camas con una venda en la cabeza, James una herida en la pierna y Remus con algunas costillas rotas.

Lily estaba con una herida en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna derecha.

Y Hermione en una de las camas, con moretones por todo el cuerpo, y una herida en el labio inferior y otra en su brazo derecho.

Dumbledore apostado en la puerta de entrada con la mirada fija en ella, deseando que se despertara para hablar con ella, y de vez en cuando mirando al chico que se encontraba detrás de las cortinas.

Recordando las palabras de Voldemort y preguntándose lo mismo que él:

-"¿Cómo pudo ese chico entrar en la mente de Voldemort con tanta facilidad y sin estar delante de él?"-

Después miró a James y a los otros.

-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.- todos lo miraron y Lily dijo:

-Bueno algunos mejor que otros, ¿qué le pasó a ella?- preguntó señalando a Hermione.

-Un combate desigual.- dijo Dumbledore y James lo miró sorprendido y dijo:

-¿Desigual?, pues claro que lo era, ¿cómo se iba a enfrentar ella sola a el que no debe ser nombrado?-

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijeron Lily, Remus y Sirius a la vez.

-Así es, cuando lleguemos nosotros ella estaba en el suelo rodeada de dementores y Voldemort observándola, ese cerdo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.-

-Te equivocas, estaba bastante furioso.- dijo Dumbledore James le iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando Hermione se despertó:

-Ron.-

-Señorita Dumbledore, ¿cómo se encuentra?-

-¿Señorita Dumbledore?- dijo esta mirando extrañada a madame Pomfrey.

-El golpe tubo que ser fuerte si ni siquiera recuerdas que eres mi sobrina.- intervino Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Esto, si, la verdad es que estoy un poco fuera de lugar.- dijo esta después de un rato, en el que recordó todo.

Lily y Remus la miraron extrañados por su actitud.

-Bueno convendría que me dijeras que fue lo que ocurrió.-

-Pues que me hizo una proposición que yo muy amablemente rechace.- dijo esta sencillamente.

-Ya veo, bueno espero que la mía no reciba esa forma tan amable de ser rechazada.- dijo Dumbledore y Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-Me gustaría que te unieras a la orden del fénix Hermione.- esta abrió mucho los ojos, con lo que les había costado en su tiempo ser aceptados y aquí se lo ofrecía el mismísimo Dumbledore el que estaba en contra de que ella y Ron y Harry entraran en ella.

-Si claro que si.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Bueno eso esta bien, te dejaré descansar por que debes de estar cansada y de seguro que querrás hablar con alguien.-

-¿Harry despertó?- preguntó esta recordando al ciervo plateado.

-Me temo que no.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero si lo vi en la batalla.- dijo esta segura de que era él.

-Me temo que la vista y el cansancio te jugaron una mala pasada.- dijo este sonriendo y saliendo de la enfermería.

-Entonces, ¿quién me ayudo?-

-El héroe de Gryffindor.- dijo Sirius señalando a James.

Hermione se fijo por primera vez en ellos y al ver a quien señalaba Sirius se quedo muy parada.

-¿Qué tú me ayudaste a mí?-

-Si.- dijo este simplemente.

-¿Acaso te echaron un Imperius?-

-No.-

-Jajaja eso si que no me lo creo, que el arrogante, este me haya salvado.-

-Al menos yo se defenderme solo.- dijo este sonriendo ante la cara de ella.

-Me gustaría verte contra Voldemort.- dijo esta todos la miraron sorprendidos y ella dijo:

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de decir su nombre y dices que yo soy la mala en esto.-

-No me lo puedo creer eres tan pedante que ni siquiera puedes dar las gracias cuando se te ayuda.-

-No haberlo echo nadie te lo pidió.-

-Estabas apunto de ser besada por un dementor.-

-Bueno no sería la primera vez.- dijo esta sin más.

-Ogggggggggg no te soporto.-

-Bien ya somos dos.-

-No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan desagradecida.-

-Ni yo como tú puedes hacer las cosas solo para esperar algo a cambio.-

-Yo no lo hice por eso, es más guárdate tus gracias.-

-Eso hago.- dijo esta y él la miró y le dijo:

-Como te odio.-

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- tras echarle una última mirada James salió de la enfermería jurando que se la cargaría.

-Creo que un gracias no hubiera sido tan difícil.-

-¿Después de haberme lanzado contra Aragog?, como se nota que tú no has estado delante de ella.- dijo esta fulminando a Remus con la mirada.

-Al menos esta vez te salvó la vi…-

-Quieres callarte, no se me olvida que tú también participaste en eso.-

Remus apartó la mirada avergonzado y Lily sin decir nada a ninguno de los dos salió de la enfermería, Sirius había sido más listo que ninguno y al comienzo de todo había huido por patas de allí.

Pero no se libró de James en su cuarto y de todas sus promesas de hacerla pagar su desagradecimiento.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Hola buenas espero que os haya gustado hasta el próximo capi nos vemos.


	6. El Remus que ella no conocia, y un nue

Hola a todos de nuevo, perdón por no actualizar antes pero es que no he podido unos cuantos inconvenientes lo siento.

**Liz**: Bueno no podemos decir que me sienta mejor ahora he empeorado un poco más, pero bueno he podido coger el pc para actualizar jeje así que os dejo un capi más.

**Lorenina**: Espero que te siga gustando así, siento no haber puesto el capi ayer como te dije pero me fue imposible.

**Emmadrake**: Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por tú apoyo, lo de Hermione, es que intento siempre que haya aunque sea un poco de humor en cada capi, o al menos en los que puedo meterlo.

Bueno aquí tienes el capi espero te guste buybuy.

**Sandy0329**: Aquí tienes el siguiente capi espero que te guste hasta el próximo buybuy.

**Damari**: Hola como muy bien dijiste es una pregunta que por ahora no te puedo responder, pero esta bien eso de hacer preguntas jaja a mi me encanta hacerlas, una y otra vez, y no solo una tú al menos eres más considerada, yo pongo en uno de los fics un tremendo reviews lleno de preguntas, jaja o sino lleno de teorías.

Es que me encanta hacer teorías sobre las historias de los demás, siempre me dicen que estoy como una cabra o que tengo una imaginación increíble.

Siempre me tiro por la primera pues debe ser verdad todo el mundo me lo dice jejeje.

Bueno dejo de aburrirte y disfruta el fic.

**Nota importante**: Quería avisaros de que puede que no actualice en una temporada pero no es culpa mía lo juro, es que no estoy muy bien de salud, así que la actualización dependerá de mi estado, espero poder seguir actualizando, pero es que la fiebre que tengo no me baja y me da fuerte dolor de cabeza y así no puedo ni mirar a la pantalla.

Lamento mucho esto, pero es que ni siquiera se lo que me pasa, espero que podáis seguir leyendo aunque tarde un poco en actualizar, que aviso que puede que no sea mucho, pero quien sabe.

Bueno ahora si os dejo el capi buybuy.

**_El Remus que ella no conocía. Y otro enemigo más._**

El mes de noviembre comenzaba en el castillo de Hogwarts, mientras que Hermione se desesperaba cada día más al no poder encontrar la forma de ayudar a Harry.

La chica se había dado cuenta de que Dumbledore no la dejaba tranquila había encomendado a los cuadros vigilarla con cuidado para no ser descubiertos pero algunos cuadros como ser Gawein era muy pero que muy obvios.

Los días en el castillo no habían sido una fiesta para ella, hacía apenas una semana había tenido serios problemas con uno de sus compañeros de casa.

Para no variar el apellido era el mismo que el de la persona que lo molestaba en su tiempo a ella, a Ron y a Harry, ni más ni menos que Lucius Malfoy, y había descubierto que Remus Lupin no siempre era tan pacifico y tranquilo.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Flash Black…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Ese día había empezado como otro cualquiera, no tenía nada en especial pero aun así ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se levanto temprano como siempre, y después de bañarse y vestirse cargo su mochila y como todos los días fue a visitar a Harry, una vez más se encontró con Remus Lupin en una de las camas descansando por su transformación de la noche anterior era la segunda vez que se lo encontraba en la enfermería por culpa de la Luna llena.

Había sabido por Snape que en ese tiempo la poción matalobos no existía y eso la hacía preocuparse mucho por el chico pues sus transformaciones no es que fueran de lo mejor cuando no se tomaba la poción.

Se dirigió a la cama de Harry, el chico últimamente había dejado de tener fiebre, y Hermione albergo la esperanza de que se curara sin necesidad de nada en especial, ya que le era imposible encontrar la forma de ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Después de su visita al chico salió de la enfermería unos cinco minutos antes de que Remus la abandonara, al parecer el chico en esa ocasión no había salido de marcha con sus amigos pues no estaba herido.

Por eso su salida de la enfermería había sido antes, se dirigió al gran comedor y desayuno.

Fue a sus clases y al salir de su última clase ese día Lucius Malfoy la estaba esperando, al ser invierno era ya de noche, por lo que no iría a los jardines ese día sino que se quedaría en la biblioteca leyendo.

Severus y Regulus ese día tenían cosas que hacer así que no habían podido ir a buscarla como solían hacer, y Lily tenía clase hasta bastante más tarde.

-Hola pequeña, ¿qué haces esta tarde?- pregunto Lucius cuando salía de su clase de Herbología a la que ninguno de su casa iba y por lo tanto iba sola.

-Con que lo sepa yo basta.- dijo esta sin detener su marcha.

-Bueno pues esta tarde tienes un paseo conmigo por los terrenos de Howarts.-

-No te he dicho que no tenga nada que hacer, por el contrario estoy ocupada.-

-¿En qué?-

-Son cosas que a ti no te incumben.-

-Pues resulta que si.- dijo este y como ya estaba cansado de la forma en la que ella lo estaba tratando se colocó delante de ella.

-Sino te quitas llegaré tarde.-

-Me da igual, Dumbledore me estoy cansando hasta ahora he sido muy paciente.-

-No se por que, yo nunca te he dejado ver que me interesases, de echo es que no lo haces.- dijo esta he intento pasar, pero con lo que acababa de decir había conseguido que Lucius se enfadase, y en ese momento descubrió una de las cosas que el Malfoy de su tiempo no había heredado de su padre.

Pues el de su tiempo cuando se veía humillado corría a alejarse dejando una amenaza en su lugar, pero este no.

Este era vengativo, y además no era de los que aceptaba perder, y dejaba solo eso una amenaza, él no, él no amenazaba directamente ejecutaba.

Cuando ella pasó por su lado, una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro, cogió a Hermione del brazo con fuerza haciéndole bastante daño y la empujó contra la pared sin soltarla.

-Te advertí Dumbledore que tuvieras cuidado, no es conveniente enfadarme y tú estas llegando al limite.-

-Suéltame Malfoy.-

-No, no hasta que obtenga lo que quiero de ti.- dijo este y se acercó a ella para besarla pero ella le escupió en la cara.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Malfoy, me das asco no te me acerques.-

Con demasiada calma, Lucius Malfoy sin soltarla cogió un pañuelo que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos y se limpió la cara, para después guardárselo de nuevo mientras negaba poco a poco y decía.

-No debiste hacer eso, chica mala y ahora veras lo que les pasa a las chicas malas.- justo cuando sacó su mano del bolsillo la alzó rápidamente y del revés le cruzo la cara a Hermione esta por el golpe la giro y sintió un sabor metalizo en su boca.

Después de eso el la agarró fuertemente del pelo haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

Hermione sentía un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y ahora en la cabeza, pero no dejó salir ninguna lagrima si no que por el contrarío lo miró furiosa y con desafío y le dijo:

-Vaya sabía que eras un poco hombre, pegarle a alguien de esa forma, te juro Malfoy que esto me lo vas a pagar.-

-De nuevo mal, gatita.- dijo este y le volvió a dar otro revés.

Hermione esta vez tubo que escupir un poco de sangre mientras que él la volvía a coger del pelo y la giraba de nuevo para quedar de frente.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de este pasillo gatita?- preguntó él acercándose a ella más.

Hermione no le contesto y él le dijo:

-Que es muy solitario.- y cerrando toda la distancia que quedaba entre ellos mientras que la sujetaba por el pelo para que no se moviera y de uno de sus brazos, la beso de forma violenta.

Hermione cerró los ojos de asco, por tal de no ver a quien le estaba haciendo eso, sintió como Lucius dejaba su boca y besaba su cuello.

-Déjame maldito bastardo.- dijo esta intentando soltarse de él pero sin éxito.

-Te he dicho que no lo haré hasta obtener lo que quiero de ti.- la volvió a besar esta vez obligándola a abrir la boca.

Un error que Hermione aprovecho pues, lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, Malfoy grito de dolor y soltó un poco de su agarre mientras que Lucius la miraba con odio y se disponía para pegarla otra vez, ella levantó la pierna derecha propinándole una patada en la entrepierna para asegurarse que no la siguiera.

-Eso es para que no lo vuelvas a intentar maldito cretino.- dijo esta le escupió una vez más pero en esta ocasión sangre y cogiendo sus cosas que habían caído corrió por el pasillo para alejarse lo máximo posible de él.

El único sitio que se le ocurrió fue la biblioteca y allí se dirigió.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salirse mientras ella se dirigía al sitio de la biblioteca más oculto donde se refugiaba cuando necesitaba estar sola, sin las tonterías de Ron y la preocupación de Harry, tanto por su parte como por la de ella.

Cuando llegó al fondo, escondida detrás de una estantería donde había un hueco lo bastante grande como para poder estar sentada ella y otras dos personas más, oscuro y solitario se dejó caer al suelo dejando así que sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Se sentía sola, necesitaba a sus amigos, a Ron, a Ginny, a Luna, a Neville, a Harry.

Ese tiempo era eso para ella soledad, y la única persona que la podía ayudar estaba mal por su culpa por salvarla a ella.

Y encima no encontraba nada ni para salir de ahí ni para poder ayudarlo a él.

Se acurrucó abrazándose las rodillas mientras lloraba en esta ocasión sin reprimirse, quería llorar ahí y en ese momento por que no estaba dispuesta a llorar más, no quería darle esa satisfacción a ese mal nacido.

-Harry, por dios despiértate.- pidió esta mientras seguía llorando.

Necesitaba de alguien que la ayudara pero no contaba con nadie y eso la deprimía más aun.

-Quiero volver, no quiero seguir aquí.- susurró esta mientras más lágrimas recorrían su rostro, en su mente vio de nuevo la cara de Lucius, y apretó los puño con odio, se iba a vengar ese maldito iba a saber lo que era bueno, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le hicieran eso.

Sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla derecha con extrema dulzura, con cuidado, le limpió las lágrimas y escucho que le decían:

-¿Qué te pasa?, Dumbledore no es normal verte así.-

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos acaramelados que lo miraban preocupados Remus acercó su otra mano cuando ella descubrió su rostro y limpió sus dos mejillas mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

-Lupin.- dijo esta en un susurro.

-¿Qué paso, quien te hizo esto?- dijo él rozando su labio inferior con extrema delicadeza mientras que quitaba un poco de sangre de este.

-No fue nada.- mintió esta, Remus la miró dejándole en claro que no se lo creía y que estaba seguro de que le estaba mintiendo.

-Dumbledore creo que tendrás que aprender a mentir mucho mejor para engañarme.- dijo este sin quitar su sonrisa.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más y entrecerrando los ojos poco a poco dejando que más lágrimas salieran abrazó a Remus enterrando en el hombro del chico la cara.

Remus sintió como una pequeña descarga recorrerlo por completo cuando sintió que ella lloraba de nuevo y de manera más desesperante, en ese momento solo pudo hacer lo que creyó más conveniente dejarla llorar mientras le brindaba un poco de calidez, la abrazo con cuidado y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía la apretó contra él de forma protectora y bajando hasta su oído le susurro:

-Llora tranquila, aquí puedes hacerlo.-

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando abrazada a Remus, pero cuando se calmó un poco el chico seguía abrazándola igual que al principio.

Se separó un poco de él mientras se limpiaba la cara, y él le sonrió de nuevo y le dijo:

-¿Mejor?- Hermione asintió y él le dijo:

-Entonces muéstrame una sonrisa de las tuyas.- Hermione intento sonreír, pero no fue algo muy convincente y Remus dijo:

-Por dios me estas insultando, ¿qué es esa sonrisa?, yo diría que es una mala imitación de las de Filch.- dijo este consiguiendo arrancar ahora si una sonrisa de ella.

-Eso esta mejor, ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó este con cuidado.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo y decidió contárselo ya que necesitaba al menos decírselo a alguien.

-El caso es que…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó él con calma.

-Bueno Malfoy me beso por la fuerza.- dijo esta Remus la miró sorprendido, pues no pensaba que solo eso hubiera ocasionado su llanto así que cuando él vio que se quedaba callada y no decía nada más dijo:

-¿Y?- de forma que Hermione lo miró y con la mirada él le dejo en claro que sabía que había algo más.

Hermione bajó la mirada, y dijo:

-Al ver que yo no quería me abofeteó dos veces.- La cara de Remus se torno en sorpresa.

Pero no tardó mucho en que sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento que nunca antes habían reflejado odio.

-Maldito cerdo.- exclamo este.

-Es por eso lo del labio.- susurro en lo bajo, ella no se había dado cuenta de que el brillo en los ojos del chico ni de cómo este había metido su mano en su bolsillo y apretaba su varita con fuerza, y mucho menos podía escuchar lo que en ese momento el chico pensaba.

Justamente detrás de la estantería alguien de ojos color café, y pelo negro estaba apoyado en esta sorprendido, por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Al ver a Remus abrazado a Dumbledore había sentido ganas de pegar a su amigo, y cuando vio la forma de llorar de ella, sintió deseos de protegerla, un poco después cuando escucho lo que decía una rabia que no sabía de donde provenía lo invadió, y la pregunta a todo eso era:

-"¿Por qué sentía eso al ver a esa chica así si él la odiaba?"-

Hermione sintió como Remus se levantaba de su lado furioso.

Lo miró y se quedo helada cuando este susurro:

-Lo voy a matar.- sonaba decidido, no parecía haber duda, ni nada de miedo en su voz, y eso en parte la asustó, nunca hubiese imaginado al bueno de Remus Lupin, hablando de esa manera y con tanta seguridad, pero mucho menos con esa voz que reclamaba venganza.

Hermione se levantó y le dijo:

-No espera, déjalo yo ya me encargué de él.- aseguró ella agarrándolo por el brazo.

-No creo que le hayas dado suficiente.- dijo este que miraba fijamente a la entrada de la biblioteca, por donde acababa de entrar Lucius Malfoy llevando del brazo a una chica al parecer menor que él.

-MALFOY.- el grito del chico resonó por toda la biblioteca y el aludido miró a Remus, al ver los ojos del chico sintió una punzada de terror pero no podía demostrarlo.

-Vaya pero si es Lupin, ¿a que debo que me nombres con tu asquerosa boca?- preguntó tan arrogante como siempre.

James miró a su amigo, y a Hermione que estaba a su lado pidiendo por favor que no se metiera.

Malfoy miró a Hermione y le lanzó una mirada de odio y advertencia.

-Sabes muy bien por que lo he hecho maldito cerdo.-

-Veo Dumbledore, que aunque no eres "amable" conmigo si que lo eres con otros de menos categoría, así que eres una cualquiera después de todo.-

Lo único que consiguió con eso fue que de la varita de Remus saliera un hechizo que Lucius esquivo por poco.

La señora Pince comenzó a gritar a Remus pero este la ignoró por completo mientras que invocaba otro hechizo.

Lucius sacó su varita y a su vez dijo el suyo.

Los dos hechizos chocaron en el centró y de estos salió una onda expansiva que les dio a Remus y a Hermione mandándolos por los aires a los dos.

Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras se recuperaban del golpe Lucius llegó hasta ellos, y le lanzó un hechizo a Remus que no pudo evitarlo por que estaba algo aturdido.

-No eres nada para mí maldito, así que juega con los de tú nivel bebe.-

Remus mostrando odio en sus ojos y sin que Lucius se diera cuenta le propino una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla consiguiendo que este cayera, y que él pudiera darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Lucius recibió el golpe en la nariz consiguiendo que esta le sangrara pero no se quedó atrás con suma rapidez y enfurecido se abalanzó contra Remus pero en su camino, se encontró con cuatro varitas apuntándole en el cuello, dos de ellas se le clavaban como cuchillos.

Enfurecido levantó la vista y se encontró con tres chicos, dos de ellos sonriendo y uno enfurecido y con Dumbledore.

-Yo que tú no seguiría Malfoy.- dijo Sirius.

-Maldito Black tú sigue por donde vas acabaras mal.-

-Sin embargo yo pienso que será al revés.- dijo este con su sonrisa.

Peter y él sonreían ante la cara de malfoy de frustración, mientras que James lo miraba deseando haber sido él el que le diera el puñetazo a ese cerdo y en compensación clavándole la varita con fuerza, aunque sabía que eso no es que fuera muy doloroso.

Hermione lo miraba con odio y su varita era la otra que se le estaba clavando en el cuello.

-Lárgate Malfoy.- dijo esta escupiendo su apellido.

-Nos veremos Dumbledore tarde o temprano y créeme que te arrepentirás de esto.- la varita de James y la de ella se clavaron más aun consiguiendo una que una queja saliera de los labios de este.

-Será mejor que te largues estas en desventaja.- dijo James ahora.

-Tranquilo Potter, que esto no se quedará así.- dijo este mientras se levantaba, las varitas siguieron su recorrido sin dejar de apuntarlo y antes de que saliera de la biblioteca Sirius le grito:

-No vuelvas a meterte con ninguno de los merodeadores malfoy o entonces serás tú el que tenga que cubrirse.-

-¿Es eso una amenaza Black?- dijo este mirándolo Sirius entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-Si lo haces créeme que en eso se convertirá.- Malfoy salió de la biblioteca limpiándose la sangre y en ese momento Sirius se giró para mirar a Remus que se frotaba el puño con el que le había dado a Malfoy.

-¿Estas bien amigo?, ¿qué paso para que llegaras a esto?- Remus miró de soslayo a Hermione y ella negó casi imperceptiblemente y este dijo:

-Nada que le dio por molestarme y hoy no estaba para aguantar sus tonterías.-

-No si eso ya lo veo.- dijo este mientras le ofrecía su mano para que pudiera levantarse.

-Gracias le susurro Hermione.-

El le respondió con una sonrisa sincera y recogió su varita, James no pudo evitar sentir envidia de él.

Cosa que no se explicaba para nada.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos la señora Pince estaba furiosa y como venga con Mcgonagall las llevamos claras.- dijo Peter.

-Si lo mejor es irse andando.- acordó Sirius.

Tanto Remus como James miraron a Hermione antes de seguir a sus amigos, esta solo sonrió a Remus cosa que no paso desapercibida para James.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Fin flash black…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Recordando esto, llegó la hora de irse a su cuarto, ya había sido la hora de la cena y estaba apunto de llegar la hora límite.

Lucius a pesar de lo dicho no había hecho nada y eso le extrañaba bastante, se dirigió a su sala común otro que le preocupaba era Remus, no habían vuelto a hablar desde ese día, y al parecer James y él tenían problemas aunque no estaba del todo segura de eso, era un rumor que corría por el colegio aunque nadie había sabido decirle el motivo de el por que, así que prefirió no hacer caso de esto.

Llego a su sala común y si ya había sido un día duro por los deberes que le habían impuesto, parecía que iba a ser un poco agobiante también.

-O aquí estas, te estaba buscando, ya tenía miedo de que alguien se me hubiera adelantado.- ahí estaba la responsable de sus pesadillas últimamente.

-Bella enserio que no estoy con ganas de esto ahora.-

-¿De que?, ¿acaso me estas haciendo alguna proposición?- le guiñó un ojo y Hermione abrió los suyos sorprendida mientras pensaba:

-"Esta tía, ¿de que va?, ¿no sabe que no me van estas cosas?, mira que se lo he dicho veces."-

-Bella déjalo ya sabes que a mi esto no me gus…-

-Mi querida gatita déjame mostrarte la madriguera que tienes que atravesar y te aseguro que el país de las maravillas no es nada.- dijo esta mientras que se había acercado a ella y la acariciaba de forma sinuosa por el hombro bajando hacía su pecho.

Ella se apartó lo más rápido que pudo y le dijo:

-No gracias prefiero el mundo de oz.- y salió corriendo hacía su cuarto mientras que Bellatrix sonreía y decía:

-Vaya tendré que buscar otro juguete para esta noche, esta siendo dura de pelar la gatita después de todo.-

Se giró y mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios diviso a Sandra Marcharl y sonriendo traviesa mente dijo:

-Acabo de encontrar mi consuelo aunque no es tan bueno.-

Mientras tanto Hermione en su cuarto soltaba todas sus cosas, deseando que esa pesadilla se acabase de una vez.

Se dejó caer en su cama pues estaba cansada después de unos cinco minutos, se levantó de nuevo y se fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama.

Se acostó en su cama y pensando en como podría ayudar a Harry se quedo dormida.

Oscuridad, eso era lo único que se veía, no se oía nada, no se veía nada, no se podía oler nada.

Sola en la oscuridad, sentía que algo se movía pero no podía verlo y eso le daba miedo, poco a poco una voz, susurros cortos y a la vez escalofriantes, se iban escuchando se abrían paso con esfuerzo haciéndose notar.

-Tengo que conseguirlo.-

-No podrás sin lo que necesitamos.-

-Pero no consigo encontrarlo.-

-Tranquilo, dentro de poco aparecerá.-

-Esa persona no existe la he buscado por todas partes y le aseguro que no esta.-

-Te digo que si, ella lo conoce.-

-¿Por qué no la cogemos y le sonsacamos?-

-Por que esta en Hogwarts resguardada por su tío.-

-¿Y por qué tan interesado en ese chico mi señor?-

-Mi querido Saktar mi más leal, es importante que lo encuentre podría ser mi mejor adquisición.-

-Pero al parecer no existe nadie lo conoce ni lo ha visto antes, ni siquiera en Howarts, hasta preguntemos a componentes de otras casas que no fueran Slytherin haciéndonos pasar por alumnos y el único que responde un poco a esas características es el tal James Potter.-

-Pues si no hay más remedio lo cogeré a él para encontrar al otro, si se parecen tendrán algo que ver.-

-¿Por qué no ir mejor a lo seguro?, ella lo conoce, podríamos infiltrar a alguien y que nos ayudase.-

Silenció de nuevo oscuridad como en todo ese rato, y de repente un grito desgarrador, y una nueva frase:

-Te encontraré y cuando lo haga te mataré.- un nuevo grito de dolor, seguido por otra voz, y otro grito de dolor más fuerte.

Ya no más oscuridad solo unos ojos verdes.

-HARRY.- Hermione se despertó empapada en sudor y llena de miedo por dentro, esas voces, lo que decían, el último grito estaba segura que había sido de Harry, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Se pasó la mano por la cara que estaba empapada.

Sintió algo raro al tacto de su cara y alargando su mano debajo de su almohada dijo:

-Lumus.-

Rojo, eso era lo que tenía en la mano, se pasó la otra por la cara de nuevo, más rojo.

Alumbró su cama y la vio empapada en sangre, levantó un poco su varita y toda la cama quedó alumbrada.

Hermione no pudo evitar vomitar para después gritar.

Una serpiente totalmente abierta por la mitad, enroscada en una calavera y un mensaje escrito con sangre la misma que ella tenía por todo su cuerpo la de la serpiente:

_**-"Esto solo acaba de empezar, prepárate vivirás un infierno, te metiste con la gente equivocada una vez más."-**_


	7. Esto va de venganzas pendientes

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capi, espero que os guste, bueno os dejo con él, gracias por los reviews, y por seguir leyendo, bueno os dejo con el capi buybuy.

**_Esto va de venganzas pendientes._**

Las semanas en Howarts, se le estaban haciendo interminables a Hermione, ya que por más que buscaba no encontraba la solución a su problema.

Dumbledore le había dado permiso para acceder a la sección prohibida con la condición de no entrar con nadie más, y que nadie la pillara entrando allí.

Se pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre allí metida, tenía que inventar ciento y una excusas para que Severus y Regulus no la acompañaran a la biblioteca y había comenzado a evitar a Lily de manera casi imperceptible.

Pero ella no era la única lista en Hogwarts, Lily también lo era, y se había percatado de ello.

Hermione la estaba evitando y había veces que disfrutaba poniendo a la chica en apuros solo para ver que nueva excusa o pretexto le inventaba esta vez.

Pero por otro lado le intrigaba el saber a que se debía esa forma de evitarla al parecer le estaba ocultando algo.

Y Hermione debería haber supuesto que algo le tenía que haber llamado mucho la atención a James de Lily, además de su belleza y su inteligencia, y estaba apunto de descubrir que Lily además era bastante curiosa y si se empeñaba en averiguar algo al final lo conseguía.

Y su determinación era una de las cosas que la llevaría en un futuro a ser la señora Potter, y la madre de un chico de diecisiete años que se encontraba en una cama de la enfermería de ese colegio en ese mismo momento.

Y precisamente él era la razón por la que Hermione evitaba a Lily, no era capaz de mirarla sabiendo en el estado en el que se encontraba Harry, se sentía culpable, y muy mal por no poder ayudarlo, pues al parecer no había ni una sola poción que siendo mezclada con otras te hiciera viajar a otro tiempo, y mucho menos encontraba algo que la ayudara con eso de la maldición imperdonable que había recibido Harry en su lugar.

Por otra parte se encontraban los merodeadores, Sirius en estos días estaba un poco enfadado, ya que tanto James como Remus se comportaban de forma extraña hasta Peter se había dado cuenta y eso ya era un logro, pues el chico aunque no era tonto era muy despistado en cuanto a estas cosas.

Lo peor de todo es que con esos dos cada uno en su mundo, él era el único perjudicado pues no podía ejecutar ninguna de sus bromas sin ellos.

Pues las ideas de Sirius Black para las bromas eran divertidas pero también complicadas y necesitaba ayuda para ejecutarlas.

Remus por su parte era el encargado de crear el sistema de las bromas, y de inventar algunas bastantes buenas, si por que aunque Remus era la voz de la sabiduría del grupo el chico no era un santo y aunque su cara reflejaba siempre expresión tranquila sabía muy bien como ejecutar algunas bromas bastante buenas.

Por otro lado estaba James que era el experto en bromas fáciles de ejecutar, divertidas y sobre todo espontáneas.

Peter por su parte se encargaba de la vigilancia mientras estas eran preparadas con cuidado, pues el chico era un poco torpe y siempre acababa metiendo la pata a la hora de preparar las trampas.

Aunque más de una vez había aportado ideas bastante buenas para utilizar con Snape.

Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, al parecer a James y Remus su musa se les había escapado pues no había manera ni de que le ayudaran ni tampoco de que inventaran algo.

Estaba paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts solo cuando escucho la voz de su mejor amigo, casi su hermano justo en una de las salas que solo ellos conocían.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?, ¿por qué siempre la estoy buscando?- se acercó a la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-Tengo que averiguar que me esta pasando, tengo que acabar con esto rápido o me volveré loco.-

Sirius pensó:

-"Ya lo has hecho, cornamenta amigo, estas hablando solo."-

-Y encima Remus siempre buscándola, y hablando con ella como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.- Sirius escucho un fuerte golpe y supuso que su mejor amigo acababa de darle un puñetazo a algo.

El chico estaba pensando en que demonios podría tener a James así cuando recibió la respuesta de él mismo:

-Tengo que sacar a esa Hermione Dumbledore de mi cabeza.-

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, así que ella era la culpable de que dos de sus mejores amigos lo estuvieran dejando de lado, eso no se quedaría así no señor.

Se fue de allí mientras pensaba en como hacer para demostrarle a James y a Remus que esa no era trigo limpio por muy niña buena que se hiciera pasar.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de pociones, estaba acompañada de Severus que le indicaba diferentes cosas sobre las pociones, y sus efectos.

La verdad es que eso no estaba muy segura de que la ayudara mucho, pero al menos podría intentarlo, tal vez sabiendo todos los diferentes efectos pudiera averiguar algo.

Aunque estaba segura que solo si daba con las pociones indicadas y hacía la prueba podría averiguar algo.

Claro que esa no era una opción, pues no podría estar echando en un caldero una poción tras otra para ver que resultaba de la mezcla, ya que podría crear una buena explosión.

Por eso escucho los efectos y apuntó en una hoja los que más creía que podrían servirle.

Así llevaba ya varias semanas, aunque había decidido ese día ir a la sección prohibida después de eso iría a visitar a Harry después de la cena y a continuación a su cuarto.

Aunque desde el día de la amenaza con la serpiente había decidido volver a cerrar su cuarto con cantidad de hechizos, y revisaba todo antes de cerrarla bien para no encontrarse alguna sorpresa.

-Mira Dumbledore esta poción es el filtro de los muertos, es bastante fuerte y además complicada de hacer…- Snape dejo de hablar al ver que ella estaba mirando a algún lugar en la biblioteca, él dirigió su vista al punto que ella estaba mirando y se encontró con James Potter, intentando una de sus conquistas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, estaba molesta por algo y no sabía el motivo, ver a Potter en esa situación le resultaba molesta, y debió reflejarse en su cara por que Snape la miró enfadado y cerró el libro con brusquedad, pero aun así ella no le hizo caso, entonces levanto el libro a cierta distancia de la mesa, y lo dejó caer eso si consiguió la atención de ella, pero no solo de ella.

-Dumbledore la verdad es que la mesa es muy atenta al escucharme pero no creo que le vaya a servir de algo lo que le estoy explicando.-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto esta sorprendida.

-No me lo puedo creer, nada déjalo será mejor que nos veamos mañana, espero que estés más despejada.- cogió sus cosas y despidiéndose de ella salió de la biblioteca no sin antes dedicarse con James miradas de intenso "afecto".

El joven Potter desvió su mirada café a donde estaba la chica que miraba la puerta sin entender que le pasaba a Snape, y el por que se había ido así.

-Pues nada, que remedio.- se levanto cogió el libro que tenía delante y se dispuso a llevarlo a la estantería correspondiente y así lo hizo.

No se dio cuenta de que James se despedía de la chica y la seguía muy disimuladamente.

Ella miró a todos lados para que no la descubriesen, acercándose poco, a poco de manera que nadie pudiera sospechar y mirando bien el no ser descubierta, James vio como se escabullía a la sección prohibida.

Con intriga la siguió de forma sigilosa.

Ella comenzó a coger libros de los estantes, y a echarles ojeadas, había veces que se paraba en algunos bastante rato, otros sin embargo los soltaba solo con mirar el titulo.

James la observaba con cuidado de no ser descubierto, últimamente cada vez que la veía acababa espiándola, como si fuera un maldito delincuente.

Hermione soltó un libro más en la estantería bastante fastidiada.

-Esto es una porra no consigo encontrar nada, ¿para que sirven estos miserables libros sino me dicen nada?- dijo esta fastidiada.

-Al final Ron y Harry tendrán razón y no todas las respuestas están en los libros y si eso es así entonces a Harry no le queda mucho.- cogió otro libro más y le echo una ojeada mientras que decía:

-Maldito idiota mira que ponerte delante de mí, imbécil.- se quedo leyendo ese libro y al cabo de unos minutos sus ojos se abrieron y un brillo misterioso apareció en sus ojos.

James lo percibió y sintió algo raro por dentro, en su mirada se apreciaba el brillo de cuando acabas de encontrar algo muy bueno para hacer una muy buena travesura.

Hermione cerró el libro y corrió a la salida de la sección prohibida, James casi no tuvo tiempo de esconderse, pero por poco lo consiguió.

Vio pasar a Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando creyó que ya había salido salió él.

Llegó la hora de la cena, James había estado paseando por el castillo intentando encontrar a sus amigos sin mucho éxito.

Al llegar al hall su vista enfocó a cierto Slytherin al que le tenía muchas ganas desde hacía tiempo, una sonrisa parecida a la que Dumbledore portaba en la biblioteca adornó el rostro del merodeador.

Miró a sus lados para que no lo vieran y saco su varita susurró un hechizo por lo bajo, y después se escondió detrás de una estatua que se encontraba allí.

Lucius Malfoy ni se inmuto cuando sintió como un pequeño pinchazo en la espalda, total eso solía pasarle.

Después de ver entrar a Bella en el gran comedor él la siguió pues tenía algo que hablar con ella sobre esa apuesta que tenían.

James salió de su escondite para dirigirse al gran comedor no quería perderse nada de lo que sucediese.

Cuando estaba llegando a los relojes, se topo con que Remus, Peter y Sirius estaban allí.

Remus apoyado en uno de los relojes con las manos cruzadas en el pecho, Peter hablando con un Sirius que parecía en su propio mundo más que escuchando a su amigo.

James llego donde ellos portando la sonrisa de antes y deseando entrar al gran comedor con ellos para pasar un buen rato.

-Chicos.-

-James, ¿dónde estabas metido?- pregunto Sirius.

-Buscándoos.- dijo este.

-Pero si nos citaste aquí hace media hora.- dijo Peter.

-¿Yo?, que va.- dijo este extrañado.

Remus levanto la mirada del suelo, y dejo sus pensamientos por un momento, si James no les había citado, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Ninguno le dio demasiada importancia a ese detalle y Remus decidió cenar, después se preocuparía por lo que fuera que estuviese pasando.

-Venga corramos que esto va a ser bueno.-

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa, ese era su James.

-Ya veras, corred.- los cuatro corrieron a el gran comedor, cada uno se sentó en un sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, y James se quedo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa James?- pregunto Remus.

-Espera y veras.-

Lucius Malfoy, siempre tan respetado y tan admirado por algunos ingenuos que lo pensaban un líder se encontraba hablando con Bellatrix.

-Bueno y, ¿cómo vas tú?- dijo este que le acababa de decir que ya había conseguido un beso.

-Las cosas con calma se consiguen mejor, déjame a mi ritmo y ya veras que esto será genial.- prometió la chica y al girarse para ver a Lucius, se echo a reír sin poder controlarse.

El chico rubio de Slytherin que le encantaba mesarse el pelo y tenerlo siempre bien colocado, la miró extrañado.

Bellatrix atrajo la atención de los demás y más carcajadas se dispararon por todo el gran comedor.

Remus, Sirius y Peter, miraban a James mientras se reían y murmuraban que eso había sido genial.

El chico de ojos cafés no se reía estaba esperando a que Lucius buscara un culpable, y se lo daría quedaría claro que era una venganza.

Lucius extrañado miró a su lado derecho y dijo:

-¿De qué demonios os reís?-

-Toma esto te ayudará a averiguarlo.- dijo Narcisa desde detrás entregándole un espejo de su mochila.

Cuando Lucius se miró en el espejo, grito de asombro y terror, eso acrecentó las risas pues el grito había sonado como el de una chica de el grupo de las populares.

Es decir el grupo de las pijitas y tontitas de turno.

Lo que le devolvía la mirada era un chico de orejas más grandes de lo común, ojos de colores diferentes, una palabra en la frente que decía:

-"Tontainas."- y lo que le hizo gritar fue que su preciado pelo rubio había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar no había nada, no es que se le hubiera cambiado de color o algo parecido, no, es que se había vuelto calvo de tirón.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y busco por el gran comedor al causante de esto, ese individuo acababa de ganarse un paso al otro mundo de ida pero no de regreso.

Sus ojos repasaron cada mesa del gran comedor hasta que una persona la única que no se reía y que lo miraba fijamente le devolvió la mirada.

-James Potter, como no.- susurro este mientras se levantaba y salía del gran comedor pensando en ese maldito cretino y buscando algún motivo por el que le habría echo eso.

Tras salir del gran comedor las risas comenzaron a apaciguarse, al poco de salir Malfoy llegó Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentó en su sitio en Slytherin y dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, busco con sus ojos color miel a una persona.

Cuando recibió una afirmación su sonrisa se agrando un poco más.

Remus no se había perdido detalle de ella, esa sonrisa aunque le gustaba le daba mala espina, intento buscar a quien era que ella sonreía pero no era capaz de identificar de quien se trataba.

Él no era el único que se molesto ante esa sonrisa dirigida a alguien que no podía adivinar quien era sino que James nada más verla había fruncido el ceño.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin otra persona si que vio al receptor de la sonrisa de ella y no le hizo mucha gracia.

Los merodeadores comenzaron a comer al igual que todos los demás.

De repente una inmensa explosión se oyó en la mesa de los leones, para ser más exactos en el sitio donde se encontraban los merodeadores.

Los profesores se levantaron todos a una preocupados, pues una nube negra tapaba a los chicos por lo que no podían saber como se encontraban.

-¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- la voz de la directora de Hogwarts era severa y se notaba enfadada, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor para intentar divisar a sus alumnos.

Al llegar al lugar la cara de Mcgonagall cambió radicalmente y pasó a abrir la boca por completo.

La humareda se disipo poco a poco pero según lo iba haciendo, las risas iban despertando en la gente que se atrevía a reírse de los merodeadores, lo que no tenían problemas para no hacerlo.

Los cuatro ¿chicos? dejaron de toser al momento en que la humareda se disipaba, el primero en hacerlo fue Sirius.

Enfocó su vista y se encontró delante de él, a una chica bastante fea, de pelo color rojizo, vestida, con vestido rosa chillón, y se podría decir que no es que conociera la palabra dieta.

La chica dejó de toser en ese momento, y pudo divisar a la persona que tenía a su derecha, una chica, de cuerpo medianamente bien, pero con demasiado trasero, de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño claro vestida con una minifalda de cuero negro, que hacía juego con su pequeño top, descubriendo un abdomen con pelo y unas piernas que claramente necesitaban una repasada miraba sorprendido a el que tenía delante que a su vez miraba a el de su izquierda.

Una chica de cabello negro azabache de ojos color café, con un pecho exagerado, con un vestidito de flores una cinta en el pelo que hacía juego con su vestido estampado, que era realmente horrible, con el mismo problema en las piernas que la otra chica de delante de él, pero que miraba sorprendida a la que estaba a su izquierda.

Una chica de pelo negro azulado, ojos azules, y cuerpo aceptable, vestida con un traje de conejita de club, pero que se le notaba perfectamente que entre las piernas lo que había no concuerda muy bien con el regalo a la vista para cualquier depravado.

-¿Sirius?- el aludido miró a su derecha y se encontró con la joven del pelo negro azabache y ojos café.

Un momento, ¿ojos café?

-¿James?-

Sirius se echo a reír sin poder controlarse cuando el aludido afirmó.

-¿Qué demonios te has hecho?-

-¿Y tú conejita de play boy?- Sirius se detuvo al escuchar esa alusión y se fijo en su aspecto, y su risa se corto al instante.

Las risas en el gran comedor estallaron cuando los cuatro chicos se miraban unos a otros y después de echarse la culpa unos a otros sin remedio a averiguar quien les había echo eso se echaron a reír, al compás de todos los de el gran comedor.

Hermione reía contenta al ver las caras de los cuatro chicos, pero ahora más cuando Sirius comenzó a hacer bromas con su nuevo aspecto, al parecer esos cuatro tenían el don de hacer las bromas, pero también el de recibirlas con buen humor.

Así que lo que ella consideraba una venganza se convirtió en un buen rato para todos los que se encontraban en el gran comedor.

Snape aunque disimuladamente también sonreía ante el espectáculo de esos cuatro, la verdad es que sino fuera por ese odio que habían sentido desde que se conocieron en el tren él y James nunca abría pensado en meterse con esos cuatro.

Pero el altercado en el tren era difícil de olvidar y lo que le hicieron en su quinto año, también, pero lo que no podía perdonar era que James le había salvado la vida, aun siendo su enemigo, cuando en esos momentos el chico deseaba estar muerto antes de enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba en dos semanas.

La navidad llegaría y con ella su presentación ante alguien al que no acaba de calar.

Hermione se levantó de su mesa con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa y se dirigió a la enfermería para poder ver el estado de Harry.

Al llegar a la enfermería se dirigió a las cortinas que cubrían la cama de Harry, las abrió y se topo con que el chico no se encontraba en la cama, salió de estas y se dirigió al despacho de madame Pomfrey eso no era bueno.

La señora Pomfrey no se encontraba allí salió corriendo a el gran comedor para hablar con Dumbledore, pero al llegar descubrió con asombro que el director tampoco se encontraba allí, algo estaba pasando y no le habían informado de nada, y ella con la broma echa no se había percatado de nada.

Corrió todo lo que pudo al despacho de Dumbledore dijo al contraseña y la gárgola la dejo pasar, pero cuando intentó entrar en el despacho la puerta estaba cerrada y no se abría.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y lo único que le podía confirmar si era cierto o no, se encontraba en posesión de los merodeadores por lo tanto necesitaba su ayuda y además inventarse algo para explicar el por que ella conocía dicho objeto.

Y su otra posibilidad era entrar en la torre de Gryffindor y robarlo del cuarto de estos, pero para eso necesitaba entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor y no sabía la contraseña.

-El encantamiento desilusionador.- pensó en voz alta, esa sería su salida.

Corrió hasta la torre de Gryffindor se escondió detrás de una de las columnas dijo el hechizo y espero a que algún alumno llegara.

Estaba impacientándose cuando una alumna de segundo curso llegó a la entrada dijo la contraseña y Hermione se escabulló con rapidez hacía dentro.

Recorrió con la vista toda la sala, y sintió nostalgia por su tiempo.

Se encaminó hacía las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas sin pensar, y no se dio cuenta de que alguien bajaba.

Tropezó de frente y cayo de culo al suelo quejándose del dolor.

Delante de ella oyó otro quejido, y no se dio cuenta de que su hechizo se había desvanecido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Dumbledore?- Lily Evans era la perteneciente a esa voz Hermione levanto la vista sorprendida y dijo:

-¿Puedes verme?-

-Por supuesto que te veo, ¿qué haces tú en esta sala?, ¿cómo has entrado?, ¿para qué?-

-Muchas preguntas a la vez, espera y te explico.- dijo esta levantándose.

-Espero que sea muy buena por que sino el director gustara de saber esto.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Evans espera, escúchame un momento.-

-Empieza.- dijo esta mirándola desconfiada.

El caso era que no podía hacer más que decirle la verdad pues su mente no era capaz de buscar una mentira en ese momento en el que lo único que le preocupaba era saber donde estaba Harry.

Hermione le comento que solo había entrado para mirar una cosa de vital importancia en un objeto que los merodeadores poseían, que no pensaba robarlo que solo quería comprobar una cosa nada más.

Lily al ver que se lo pedía de esa forma acepto lo que ella le decía y le dijo que intentaría que los chicos no subieran si venían pero que se diera prisa.

Hermione corrió a las escaleras de los chicos, y subió lo más rápido que pudo intentando que nadie la viera, busco los cuartos de los de Séptimo y luego miró los nombres que en la puerta aparecían.

Cuando llegó al cuarto toco con cuidado de no hacer mucho alboroto, nadie abrió ni contestó la puerta así que Hermione la abrió echo un vistazo y no se encontró con nadie así que entró cerró tras de si y miró el nombre de los baúles, ahora la duda era ¿quién de los cuatro lo tendría?

Miró en el primer baúl y no lo encontró, lo que si encontró fueron muchas revistas de quiddich y un montón de pergaminos escritas.

Se fue al de enfrente y busco en el, pero tubo la misma suerte, este contenía de toda clase de cosas, pero sobre todo ropa, y alguna que otra comida.

Se fue al de al lado y sin duda dedujo que sería el de Remus, todo estaba muy bien colocado y estaba lleno de libros por todos lados, además de que rebuscando encontró un mapa lunar.

Pero no estaba el mapa, Hermione se dirigió al último que le quedaba estaba segura de que sería o de James o de Sirius, al igual que el que contenía revistas de quiddich podía ser de alguno de esos dos, se decantaba por James.

Abrió el baúl y se encontró con todo revuelto, este si que era un desastre, le recordó a Ron y Harry, aunque Harry era más ordenado que Ron, también tenía lo suyo.

Buscó en el baúl y se topo con un pergamino lo cogió sonriendo ese era el mapa del merodeador.

Comenzó a meter las cosas en el baúl y cuando estaba por guardar la última cosa se percató de que era la capa de invisibilidad la miró antes de guardarla y la doblo con cuidado mientras decía en un susurro el nombre de Harry.

Cerró el baúl y cogió el pergamino de encima de la cama, sacó su varita y dijo:

-Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.-

El mapa comenzó a mostrar su contenido y Hermione lo abrió repasando cada parte de este, pero no encontró a harry por ninguna parte, su mirada se posó en la torre de Gryffindor y vio a Lily hablando con Remus, Peter, y Sirius.

-¿Dónde esta James?- lo busco por la sala común pero el nombre del chico no aparecía, dejó de buscarlo para irse de allí cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba de las manos el mapa y sintió una varita en su espalda mientras que en su oído escuchaba la voz de James decir:

-Esto es allanamiento de morada y lo que estabas apunto de hacer robo.- Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo cuando sintió que este la giraba para que la mirara, en los ojos de James solo se veía enfado y su varita seguía apuntándola en esta ocasión al pecho.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,...

Espero que os haya gustado os dejo perdonad que no os conteste a cada uno su reviews por separado, pero es que no tengo tiempo, hasta el próximo capi buybuy.


	8. Se acercan las vacaciones

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi, perdonad pero no puedo contestar a los reviews es que me voy de viaje así que no tengo tiempo espero que os guste buybuy y gracias por esperar de veras que lo siento, hasta el próximo capi.

_**Remus, James, Hermione.**_

Era un echo, estaba metida en un buen lío, pero no de esos que sales con buen pie, no, este era grave, acababa de entrar en una habitación de los chicos de séptimo, pero por si fuera poco, la habían pillado, y no cualquier persona, no James Potter, el que en un futuro sería el padre de su mejor amigo.

Además de eso, ella era de Slytherin, y estaba en Gryffindor, también tendría que explicar eso, además de que no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba el chico detrás de ella y si sabía que ella había hecho aparecer el mapa, a eso se le agregaba la mención de su mejor amigo, mientras guardaba la capa.

-"A todos los dioses si me oís ayudadme"- pedía Hermione mientras que veía a los ojos a James que seguía apuntándola con la varita esperando una explicación a la chica, que se estaba rebasando los sesos para inventarse algo bueno.

James por su parte, estaba un tanto extrañado, pues el estaba en la ducha y no había escuchado a nadie entrar en su cuarto, supo que había alguien al escuchar un suave susurro, había salido de la ducha se había puesto una toalla y había asomado la cabeza por la puerta del baño con cuidado de no ser detectado, y se había encontrado con la sobrina de Dumbledore, mirando el mapa del merodeador.

Salió del baño con cuidado y espero el momento oportuno, y eso fue cuando ella susurro la pregunta de donde se encontraba él.

Cuando escucho su nombre de sus labios sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo, le resulto extraño, pues solo con una persona le había sucedido eso, y esa era Lilian Evans.

Esa chica le recordaba un poco a ella, se parecían mucho, no en el aspecto sino en su forma de ser, y eso le estaba causando estragos en su interior.

Ando lentamente hacía ella y cuando le quito el mapa de las manos y vio que este estaba en funcionamiento se extraño pues juraría que la noche anterior cuando lo había utilizado estaba totalmente borrado pero bueno tal vez con el sueño se le había olvidado.

Pues era imposible que esa chica conociera ese mapa, nadie más que ellos cuatro lo conocían así que no podía ser.

Le estaba pidiendo una explicación con la mirada en ese momento, y sonrió interior mente cuando la vio morderse el labio inferior con desesperación, la estaba poniendo un una situación bastante embarazosa y eso le gustaba, el verla apurada sin saber como salir.

De repente la mirada de ella cambió por una de seguridad y James la miró un poco incrédulo no podía ser que tuviera una excusa para salir de esta.

-Bueno, si estoy en tú cuarto y te he intentado coger un pergamino, ¿eso no es un crimen verdad?- dijo esta James la miró sorprendido, si no era un delito, ¿que demonios pensaba ella que era, algo lo más de normal?

-No me lo puedo creer, estas en mi cuarto, en una casa que no es la tuya, has registrado mi baúl, ¿y encima tienes la cara de decir que no es un crimen?-

-No te he quitado nada, ¿verdad?-

-Pero lo ibas a hacer.-

-Mentira yo solo cogí un trozo de pergamino, auque bueno, tal vez a mi tío le guste saber del conocimiento de ese "trozo en especial".- en la cara de Hermione se dibujo una sonrisa ante la estupefacción de la de James, eso no podía ser cierto, la chica tenía el descaro de entrar en su cuarto, registrarle y la condenada se iba a salir con la suya chantajeándolo.

-Díselo me da igual a mí solo me interesa saber, ¿cómo sabías su funcionamiento?- la sonrisa de Hermione vaciló un momento y después dijo:

-¿De qué hablas?, yo solo cogí un trozo de pergamino y me encontré con eso.- dijo esta señalando el mapa que seguía en manos de James.

El chico lo golpeó diciendo las palabras en voz baja y lo guardó lanzándolo a su baúl y volvió a apuntarla a ella.

-Ese pergamino estaba borrado yo mismo lo borré ayer en la noche, así que no me quieras hacer lo blanco negro, ¿cómo sabes activarlo?-

-¿Tus amigos saben de él?-

-Pues claro que si.- dijo James, y Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-¿Y tú mente no pudo llegar a la conclusión de que alguno de ellos lo cogiera y se olvidara de cómo decirlo apagarlo?- dejo caer esta.

James comenzó a pensar en que esa podría ser una posibilidad después de todo, que él supiera a Peter se le había olvidado unas cuantas veces, y lo había guardado sin borrarlo primero, incluso a Sirius y a él mismo se les había pasado por alto alguna que otra vez cuando tenían prisa.

-¿Por qué entraste en mi cuarto?-

-Quería dejarle una nota a… Remus.- dijo esta sin pensar mucho en su respuesta.

Cuando James escucho el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos salir de la boca de ella, deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacer desaparecer a Remus de la faz de la tierra.

-¿Qué hacías en mi baúl?-

-Creí que era el de Remus.- volvió a mentir la chica.

James arto de escuchar ya el nombre de su amigo giró la cabeza hacía una de las camas la de Remus para ser exacto, al hacerlo tan rápido unas gotas saltaron y le dieron a Hermione en la cara, la chica se extraño, miró al techo para ver si había alguna gotera, cosa rara pues ni siquiera estaban debajo de un techo que diera al exterior sino que encima había una clase que no se utilizaba.

Extrañada fijó la vista en James, y hasta ahora se percató de que el chico, tenía el pelo mojado, caían gotas por su rostro, y para su sorpresa, lo único que llevaba era una toalla a la cintura, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía algo extraño recorrerla y sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rosadas.

El chico volvió su vista hacía ella, y cuando vio la cara de Hermione se extraño un poco, pues lo que menos hacía alguien cuando se le estaba apuntando con una varita y se le había pillado in fraganti en el cuarto que no era de ella era, ponerse roja e intentar mirar a cualquier sitió menos a su atacante.

Un momento roja, ¿por qué estaba roja?, James se miró y se dio cuenta de su estado en ese momento, se le había olvidado por completo que acababa de salir de la ducha, sonrió con malicia cosa que la chica no detectó pues intentaba mirar a cualquier sitio menos a él.

Pues ahora entendía que James tuviera esa popularidad el chico no tenía desperdició.

A su mente vino el brillo de unos ojos verdes que en ese momento no supo ubicar.

James bajó su varita y camino hacía ella y le dijo:

-¿Se puede saber que miras?-

-Nada.- dijo esta y añadió:

-Me voy ya no tengo que hacer nada aquí.-

-¿No querías dejarle una nota a Remus?- preguntó James mientras se seguía acercando.

Hermione se dio cuenta y comenzó a alejarse de él, ninguno se dio cuenta de que lo que había detrás de ella era la cama.

James avanzó con cuidado mientras se reía al ver que ella se ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno eso no es cosa tuya ya veré como se lo hago llegar.- dijo esta y sin darse cuenta tropezó contra la cama y cayó en esta, James sonrió terminó con su camino y se apoyó de rodillas en la cama atrapándola a ella comenzó a acercarse poco a poco.

La chica estaba temblando, y no era capaz a procesar nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni de lo que podía hacer para salir de allí.

James estaba ya muy cerca de ella sus ojos se conectaron y Hermione reacciono justo cuando él estaba acercándose más.

-Dile a Remus que lo espero esta noche en la torre de astronomía.-

James pareció salir de un sueño, su expresión cambió por completo a la mención de Remus y perdió por completo la noción de donde estaba, Hermione aprovecho su confusión y salió de ahí.

Los dos a la vez se levantaron de la cama y ella estaba ya por abrir la puerta cuando él la cogió de la muñeca, tiró de ella y la acercó y le dijo:

-Yo no soy tú mensajero sabías.- estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se confundían y justo cuando ella estaba por alejarse la puerta se abrió dejando a tres chicos asombrados y a uno de ellos un tanto enojado.

Sirius y Peter tenían la boca abierta, eso no se lo esperaban el ver a su mejor amigo con una sola toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, a muy poca distancia de la sobrina de Dumbledore, que sobrina de Dumbledore ni que leches, a tan poca distancia de una Slytherin.

Eso había sido un duro golpe para el pobre de Sirius, todos sabían que las Slytherin eran intocables, pues de sus lenguas solo salía veneno, y nada más.

Hermione se soltó de James y se alejó de él.

Los ojos de ella captaron los de una Lily que al igual que los otros estaba muy sorprendida, había subido con ellos para impedir que entraran y se encuentra a esa casi besando a James.

Lily no sabía que le pasaba pero su sangre hervía por dentro.

James por su parte solo miraba a uno de los recién llegados, los ojos café y los oro se encontraron en el camino, unos sorprendidos otros enfadados.

Remus tenía las manos cerradas en puños y apretándolos bastante intentando por todos los medios controlarse pues deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle un buen puñetazo a James.

La situación era un poco extraña, Hermione quería salir de allí cuanto antes, daba gracias a dios por que hubieran entrado en ese momento y no hacía apenas unos dos minutos.

-Yo me tengo que ir.- dijo esta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, Sirius y Peter la dejaron pasar, Lily estaba dispuesta a acompañarla aunque sentía algo extraño estaba segura de que no estaba enfadada con ella o tal vez si, no lo sabía con certeza.

Al llegar a la altura de Remus, James dijo:

-Oye ya que esta aquí dale tu recado ahora.- Hermione lo miró extrañada, pues no sabía a que se refería.

-Ahí lo tienes al que buscabas a Lupin.- dijo este señalando a su amigo, Remus al escuchar esto se relajo de sobre manera, y miró extrañado a la chica.

-¿Querías decirme algo?-

-Si, bueno yo vine para dejarte un recado.-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto este impaciente.

-Era bueno, no se si querrás, el caso es que quería saber si…-

-Dios esto es increíble, ni para eso sirve.- dijo James que estaba comenzando a enfadarse con la situación.

Hermione lo miró enfadada y sus ojos se conectaron mientras que ella dijo:

-Remus quería saber si puedes venir esta noche a la torre de astronomía.-

Todos los presentes se quedaron a cuadros, menos James que no apartaba la mirada de ella enfadado, y ella lo miraba desafiante.

Remus miró de reojo a James y después dijo:

-Sin ningún problema ¿a qué hora?-

-¿Qué te parece a las nueve?-

-Muy bien allí nos veremos.- Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y tanto ella como Lily se fueron dejando a los merodeadores en silencio.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a la salida de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-De nada.- dijo Lily y después de un ratito en silenció añadió:- ¿qué tienes con Remus?-

Hermione la miró intrigada pero después sonrió y guiñándole un ojo le dijo:

-Solo ayudarlo con un pequeño problema, bueno me voy nos vemos.- sonrió y se dio la vuelta despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

Se dirigió al despacho de Mcgonagall dispuesta a hablar con esta.

Al llegar se encontró con que esta estaba hablando con alguien por la chimenea.

-Dumbledore no se encuentra en el colegio en este momento.-

-¿Dónde esta?-

-No lo se.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Estas mintiendo.- dijo la voz de la persona que se encontraba en el fuego.

-No estoy mintiendo.- declaró Mcgonagall, Hermione decidió entrar.

-Profesora Mcgonagall necesito hablar con usted un momento.- Mcgonagall se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada, dejando a la vista de Hermione la persona que se encontraba en la chimenea.

Los ojos de Hermione captaron el color azul de los ojos del que se encontraba en las llamas.

-Es ella.- dijo el que estaba en las llamas abriendo mucho los ojos, Mcgonagall cogió unos cuantos polvos de un saco que había en su mesa y los lanzó a la chimenea haciendo que la imagen desapareciera.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo esta.

-Quería saber, ¿dónde esta Harry?- preguntó con un tono enfadado.

-El director ya hablará con usted sobre él en su momento.-

-él tiene que estar donde yo este.- dijo la chica enfadada.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Eso no se lo puedo decir pero Harry tiene que estar cerca de mí.- dijo esta, pues ella necesitaba estar donde estuviese Harry para que el chico no hablara sobre lo que no debía por si se despertaba.

-Él, esta en buenas manos, lo curaran y volverá aquí.-

-Quiero estar con él.- declaro ella.

-Lo siento pero eso no es posible.- Hermione se giró para encontrarse con Dumbledore detrás de ella.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó enfadada.

-Él ha sido trasladado a el hospital de la orden del fénix, allí hay gente que podrá dedicarle la atención que es debida.-

-Debería de habérmelo dicho.- dijo esta.

-Lamento decirle que yo tomo mis decisiones sin consultar a nadie.-

-Y eso acabará por traerle problemas.- dijo esta muy segura.

-Estoy seguro de que no le pasará nada a su amigo.-

-Me da igual su seguridad de que a él no le pasará nada, lo quiero de vuelta aquí.- exigió ella.

-Señorita eso no es posible y tendrá que resignarse.-

-Eso esta por verse.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Usted no puede hablarle así a Albus Dumbledore.-

-Y él no puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, Harry debe de estar cerca de mí, yo encontraré la forma de sacarlo de ese estado.-

-Estoy seguro de que si, al igual que estoy seguro de que usted sabe que por culpa de la mezcla de la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables con la poción filtro de muerte y multijúgos, fue lo que causo el estado de su compañero.- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida no esperaba que ya supieran que era lo que había ocasionado el estado de Harry.

-¿Cómo lo descubrieron?-

-Somos bastante buenos en esto de recopilar información.- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Saben como despertarlo?-

-Estamos probando con algo delicado, y debe de estar allí bajo vigilancia mientras dura el proceso.

-¿Podré ir a verlo?-

-Sin ningún problema, pero sería conveniente que fuera en las vacaciones.-

-De acuerdo, ¿me informara si hay mejora?-

-Por supuesto, no dude en que lo haré.-

-¿Podría decirme quien es con quien hablaba ella?, parece ser que me conocía.- dijo la chica, Dumbledore miró a Mcgonagall y esta le devolvió la mirada un gesto casi imperfectible y Dumbledore dijo:

-Me temo que eso es información que no le puedo dar, a cambió le diré que deben de haberla confundido con alguien.- dijo este.

-Esta bien.-

Hermione se fue de allí se sentía fatal, se dirigió a la torre de astronomía donde había quedado con Remus, al llegar se dejo caer por la pared hasta el suelo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima le cayera se sentía un poco inútil y tonta.

Pasó como media hora de las nueve y Hermione se empezó a preocupar, se levantó y estaba apunto de irse cuando un Remus muy cansado y fatigado llego corriendo.

-Perdona tuve un pequeño problema antes de venir.- le sonrió cuando terminó de recuperar el aire, y dijo:- ¿para qué soy bueno?-

-Mira yo quería hablar contigo sobre un tema un poco delicado.- dijo esta, Remus se puso serio y le dijo:

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Creo que no te pasó desapercibido el otro día mi forma de llamarte.- dijo la chica.

-Te refieres a lo de…-

-Lobito.- dijo esta y vio como Remus apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Eso no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.- dijo Remus mirando hacía otro lado.

-Remus se lo que eres.-

-Me lo imagine, siendo la sobrina de Dumbledore él no querría que te acercases a mí.-

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y le dijo:

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-Se que soy un peligro, solo te pido que guardes el secreto, y no te preocupes entiendo que tu tío te advirtiera debería de tener miedo de que yo…- Remus se cayó cuando ella poso sus dos manos en la cara de este haciéndolo que la mirara a los ojos y le dijo:

-Remus, no me lo dijo Dumbledore, yo lo se por otra fuente, que no te puedo revelar, y no me importa lo que seas, eso me da igual.- dijo esta, Remus la miró y le dijo:

-No necesito tú lastima.-

-No te tengo lastima, tampoco miedo, no me importa nada lo que seas eso me da igual, solo me importa el como eres y como sientes, que eres un hombre lobo, que se le va a hacer dudo mucho que sea tú culpa, eso no te afecta en nada, solo que la Luna se podría decir que te altera un poco, y eso ¿qué hay con eso?, que más da si una vez al mes te conviertes en eso, que yo sepa no has herido a nadie nunca, y no te divierte hacerlo como a ese maldito Greyback.- dijo la chica recordando la cara de Bill.

-¿Conoces a Greyback?-

-Digamos que tenemos una cuenta pendiente, hirió a dos de mis amigos.- dijo esta, aunque uno de ellos lo tenía delante solo que mucho más joven.

-Ya veo.- dijo este todavía tenía las manos de Hermione en sus mejillas y las palabras de ella las iba escuchando poco a poco en su cabeza.

-Dumbledore esto no es fácil, no sabes lo que es sentir esto todos los meses.-

-No, tienes razón no lo es, pero tú no sabes lo que es ver a uno de tus amigos sufrir mientras lo hace, y ver que no lo puedes ayudar con nada sentirte impotente ante su sufrimiento.- dijo esta y con una sonrisa añadió:

-Estamos a par en eso de sentimientos.- Remus la volvió a mirar y le dijo:

-¿Era esto para lo que querías verme para decirme que lo sabías?-

-Bueno, no es este solo el motivo, además de decirte que lo sabía quería decirte que no se lo diré a nadie que puedes estar tranquilo, y además yo quería…- Hermione se cayo un momento no sabía si sería buena idea hablarle de la poción que le haría más llevadera su transformación, trago saliva y después de pensarlo un momento dijo:

-Creo conocer una poción que te ayudaría en eso de tus transformaciones.- esto lo dijo mientras retiraba sus manos de la cara de Remus.

El chico la miró asombrado y con duda en la mirada, era imposible que ella supiera de alguna forma en que poder ayudarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto intrigado.

-El caso es que se de una poción, se llama la poción matalobos, esta te hace que tú trasformación no sea tan dura.-

-¿Cómo es que nadie me hablo de ella?-

-Mira, Lupin, no puedes hablar a nadie de esto, es muy importante que nadie más que tú y yo sepa de esto, si quieres probarla ven a verme el viernes que viene, yo te la prepararé, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.-

-¿Por qué no debo de contar esto?-

-No puedo decirte, pero júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie ni siquiera a tus amigos, te prometo que puedes confiar en mí, nunca te haría daño te lo prometo.- dijo esta al ver la cara de poca incredibilidad de Remus.

-¿Seguro que es segura?-

-Cien por cien.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Remus la miró un poco desconfiado pero al ver su sonrisa y la forma de asegurárselo no lo dudo más y dijo:

-Esta bien acepto.-

Se quedaron allí hablando de todo un poco, hasta que vieron que ya era muy tarde, con cuidado se fueron a sus respectivas casas a pasar la noche.

Remus llegó a su cuarto y este estaba solitario al parecer los chicos habían salido por ahí, y no lo habían esperado.

La verdad es que no esperaba que lo esperasen después de la bronca que habían tenido hacía unas horas, por culpa de que él había dicho que si que iba a asistir a la cita con la chica.

Sirius había comenzado a gritar diciendo que era de Slytherin y un montón de razones estúpidas, como que su pelo era muy rizado, y eso no era buena señal.

Peter por su parte secundaba a Sirius en todo lo que decía, pero lo que a él más le importaba era la reacción de James.

El chico después de que ellas se fueran se vistió y cuando Sirius comenzó a dar razones él dijo:

-La verdad es que no deberías salir con ella, no me parece muy de fiar.-

-Pues bien que estabas aquí con ella.- dijo Sirius.

-Ella entró aquí cuando me estaba duchando, por lo visto para dejarte una nota.- dijo el chico.

-Ya veo, por eso estabas a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, acaso es que estas sordo y no oías lo que te decía.- dijo Remus.

-La verdad es que no tengo tú oído Lunatico.- dijo este levantándose.

-Ya pero si eres muy rápido cuando quieres.-

-Igual que tú bonito numero el del otro día.-

-Y el tuyo de hoy.- dijo el chico contraatacando.

-Ya me encantó la parte de "Llora lo que quieras aquí puedes"- dijo este imitando la voz de Remus.

-Así que ahora te dedicas a espiar a los demás.-

-No, es que no se podía evitar el notar la estupidez en el ambiente.-

Remus miró a James enfadado, Sirius y Peter por su parte miraban a uno y a otro como en un partido de tenis sin entender nada de lo que hablaban.

-Oye chicos no es para que se pongan así.-

-Tienes razón yo no tengo que explicar nada a nadie, hago lo que me da la gana.-

-Si con alguien que no es de fiar y que podría estar intentando algo.-

-Solo dices eso por que es buena en varias cosas, pero te recuerdo que es la sobrina de Dumbledore dudo mucho que sea del otro bando.-

-No juzgues a la gente por su familia mírame a mí.- dijo Sirius.

-Eres una excepción.- dijo Remus.

-Haz lo que quieras si te mata será tú problema.-

-Así es así que espero que no te metas.-

-Al igual que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras yo también puedo.-

Remus dejó las cosas así y decidió irse de allí, no entendía la reacción de James, ¿si supuestamente la odiaba por qué actuaba de esa forma tan irritante?

Él ya estaba con el pijama puesto y apunto de meterse en la cama cuando Sirius, Peter y James llegaron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando los chicos se la quitaron Remus se quedo muy parado los tres chicos tenían la cara blanca y parecía como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Voldemort delante de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Los tres chicos miraron a su amigo y James le tendió un pergamino, el mapa del merodeador, en este aparecían unos cuantos nombres en el despacho de Dumbledore, nombres que no deberían de estar ahí, pues esas personas eran muy importantes y hacía años que habían desaparecido.

Entre los nombres rezaba uno en especial que a Remus le extraño ver ahí:

Marta Mistarg, una chica considerada muerta hacía unos aproximadamente nueve años.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Bueno hasta aquí este capi, siento la tardanza pero es que he estado mala, por bastante tiempo, y aunque aun no estoy del todo recuperada al menos lo estoy lo suficiente para poder subiros este capi, espero que os guste, quería avisaros que no habrá actualización de esta ni de ninguna otra historia por que me voy de viaje y donde voy no tengo

Internet, así que hasta que no vuelva no habrá nada, lo siento, espero que sigáis leyendo aunque tengáis que esperar un poco.

**_Liz_** y todos los que leáis también Harry Potter y el nuevo poder, lo siento pero esa historia no me da tiempo a actualizarla ahora, en cuanto pueda subo el capi, que me imagino que será cuando vuelva de viaje.

Dejad reviews por favor con vuestra opinión. BESOS Y…

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO2007.**_


	9. La luna llena una nueva solucion

Gracias por todos los reviews así no ahí quien pueda decir que no escribe, muchas gracias de veras, espero que os siga gustando la historia y que podrais perdonar la tardanza.

_**La luna llena una nueva solución.**_

Remus sostenía el mapa del merodeador sin verlo, su mente vagaba por sus recuerdos, diez años atrás, cuando él tenía seis.

Remus vivía en una casa, cerca de un bosque, era navidad cuando en la casa de al lado donde no solía vivir nadie fue ocupada, por otra familia.

La familia Mistarg, estaba compuesta por tres personas era el señor Mistarg, su mujer, y una niña de la edad de Remus.

Las dos familias se hicieron amigas en poco tiempo, Remus y la hija de los Mistarg, se hicieron también amigos, la chica estaba delante cuando Greyback mordió a Lupin, la chica fue la que aviso a los padres de estos para que lo ayudaran.

Un año después de hacerse grandes amigos, pasó algo extraño, hubo una gran explosión en la casa de Marta, donde sus padres resultaron muertos, la pequeña se fue a vivir con los padres de Remus y con él.

Pero al cabo de unas semanas, una gran explosión, estallo en la casa de Remus, el chico estaba fuera con sus padres habían ido de compras, y como Marta estaba mala la habían dejado al cuidado de la elfina domestica de la casa.

Al llegar a la casa, se encontraron con todo destruido, tanto la elfina como Marta estaban muertas.

Remus les había dicho a sus amigos, que esa chica estaba seguro de que había sido su primer amor, y que la quería muchísimo, había pasado un año entero después de su muerte sin hablar con nadie.

Era por eso que los merodeadores al ver el nombre de la chica que su mejor amigo consideraba muerta les resultaba extraño, y a la vez desconcertante, pues o el mapa estaba estropeado, o en realidad la niña que hallaron muerta en casa de Remus no era la que ellos creían.

Su mente, estaba recreando los pocos recuerdos de ella que había guardado como un tesoro en lo más recóndito de su mente, en donde esperaba que nadie pudiera llegar a alcanzarlos.

Ninguno hablo esa noche, todos se acostaron a dormir Remus estuvo tentado en ir al despacho de Dumbledore para encontrarse con la chica que portaba ese nombre, tenía la necesidad de averiguar si era o no ella, pero lo retuvo el miedo, el miedo a estar equivocado y hacerse ilusiones con volver a ver a alguien que había perdido.

Se acostó deseando que ese día terminase pues había sido un poco agobiante y desconcertante.

En la torre de Slytherin, las cosas estaban complicadas, tanto Regulus como Snape, estaban en la sala común, uno emocionadísimo, el otro por el contrario deseando alargar los días hasta que fueran interminables.

Hermione entró en la sala común en el momento en que Regulus se marchaba a la cama dejando a un Snape pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo Severus?-

El chico levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, cuando descubrió que se trataba de ella dijo:

-No es nada.-

-Bueno si cambias de opinión y quieres hablar estaré en mi cuarto.- le sonrió mientras le decía las buenas noches y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Al entrar se fue derecha al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a cambiarse y a meterse en la cama.

Estaba ya por acostarse cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, la chica se acercó y con cautela abrió la puerta.

-Sabía que acabarías por venir.-

Severus Snape se encontraba a la entrada del cuarto de Hermione, con rostro pensativo, y dubitativo, pues no sabía si lo que estaba apunto de hacer era lo correcto, o si estaba bien o mal.

Su mente era un mundo de dudas, y desconciertos, no estaba al cien por cien seguro de querer hablar con ella, pero sin embargo necesitaba hacerlo con alguien o explotaría.

Pasó a la habitación cuando ella le dejo paso, Hermione se apresuró a retirar la silla y ofrecérsela a Snape.

-¿Tú dirás?-

-Esto es complicado.- fue lo único que dijo Snape al cabo de unos minutos callado, tan solo mirando al suelo pensativo.

-Tal vez si me lo cuentas deje de ser tan complicado, pues no puedo ayudarte con algo que no se.- dijo esta sonriendo, intentando darle a Snape un poco de seguridad para que confiara en ella.

-¿Tú sabes quien es el que no debe ser nombrado?-

A Hermione le extraño esa pregunta, pues siendo quien era Voldemort, era lógico que lo conociera, o bueno que supiese quien es.

-Por supuesto que si.-

-En las vacaciones de navidad, va a venir a este colegio, a reclutar a nuevos miembros para su causa.-

Hermione sin necesidad de que Snape se lo dijese supuso que él estaba entre los candidatos a ir a esa reunión que se celebraría en las vacaciones de navidad.

-¿Iras?-

-Tu no lo entiendes tengo que ir, no puedo decir que no, Lucius me engatuso, me engaño de forma rastrera, me dijo cosas que no eran, me mintieron y no puedo hacer nada para ahora salir, quiere que nos unamos a él cuanto antes, quiere marcarme en mi brazo con su maldito sello, como si fuera su ganado.- dijo este enfadado y a la vez frustrado.

-Severus no vayas no te presentes, no hagas eso, te arrepentirás toda la vida.-

-Todavía no estoy marcado y ya estoy arrepentido.- confesó el chico abatido.

-¿Has pensado en contarle esto a Dumbledore?-

-No puedo hacer eso, hay espías por todas partes, el que no debe ser nombrado tiene infiltrados en el castillo.- dijo el chico.

-Debes de hacer algo.- Hermione se quedo callada un momento y tras pensarlo bien, bajo la mirada miró hacía otro lado y preguntó:

-¿Cuándo es esa reunión?-

-No sabemos el día exacto hasta un día antes de que sea.- confeso el chico.

-Avísame cuando sea.- pidió la chica.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?-

-Todavía nos e donde estaré pero en cuanto lo sepa te lo haré saber, quiero que en cuanto te llegue esa carta me avises, yo te ayudaré.-

-No puedo dejar que te metas en esto, es muy peligroso, podrían matarte.-

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que fui yo la que se enfrentó a Voldemort en la última batalla vivida en el camino hacía Hosmeade?-

Snape abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por completo por la revelación que la chica le estaba haciendo, eso era totalmente increíble, no podía creerse que una chica de diecisiete años había salido viva tras un enfrentamiento con el que se suponía era el mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

Pero Hermione lo miraba con tanta sinceridad y seguridad, tendría que averiguar si eso era cierto o no, y si así era, tendría que empezar a contestarse algunas preguntas sobre Hermione, Dumbledore, y sus gritos por la noche cuando tiene pesadillas.

-Creo que sería bueno irnos a la cama ya, que aunque solo quede una semana pa terminar las clases, no podemos dejar de estudiar.-

Snape se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero antes de salir le dijo:

-De acuerdo acepto tú ayuda.-

-Entonces espero tú nota avisándome.-

-Buenas noches Dumbledore.-

-Buenas noches Snape.- dijo la chica mientras cerraba su cuarto dispuesta a irse a dormir, pero sin olvidarse de poner todos los hechizos de protección a su puerta.

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, las cosas no eran nada buenas para el pobre director.

Los invitados de esa noche que había sido de improvisto, estaban demasiado enfadados como para ignorarlos, había sido mala suerte que precisamente ellos la hubieran visto.

Llevaban avisándole de que una de sus compañeras había tenido una visión de una chica extraña.

Al parecer tenía algo que a ellos les podía interesar, lo extraño era que al parecer ellos no sabían sobre el chico, el que se llamaba harry, solo sabían de ella, y la estaban esperando desde hacía mucho, no se explicaba como era posible que ellos no la hubiesen encontrado antes y eran muy reservados sobre su búsqueda de la chica, tanto así que a él solo el habían pedido que buscara a una chica así entre sus alumnos.

Él sin embargo pensaba que el que le interesaba era el chico, le estaban exigiendo que le entregaran a la chica, pero él tenía una ligera intuición y no creía oportuno hacer eso.

Lo había pensado, después de todo él no conocía a esa chica, no sabía nada de ella, era extraño, pues había buscado información de ella, por todas partes pero no la había encontrado.

Y las personas que lo acompañaban no parecían saber mucho de ella, solo sabían como era, ni siquiera su nombre, pero según ellos si alguien aparecía en los sueños de su compañera era por que debería de pertenecerles.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a darla, no sin antes saber que era lo que pretendían, o si ella estaría segura con ellos, y había ciertamente algo que no le convencía en ellos, algo que le decía que ella lo pasaría mal, y no estaría segura.

Y si Albus Dumbledore se destacaba en algo, era en proteger a la gente, y sobre todas las cosas a sus alumnos, y desde que el sombrero la seleccionó esa chica se había convertido en su alumna por lo tanto una más a la que proteger y creía que esta si que sería todo un reto, ya no solo él estaba interesado en ella, sino que esa chica estaba metida ante tres frentes diferentes.

Él, Voldemort, y ellos.

Mala la combinación, y muy peligrosa, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando ayudó a esos dos, pero algo le hizo pensar que era su deber y que los tenía que ayudar.

Luego estaba el chico, se parecía horrores a James, tenía esa conexión con Voldemort, y portaba con él una varita que no debería de llevar.

Había escrito hacía una semana a Ollivander pidiéndole una explicación de por que no le había avisado de esa venta, todavía estaba esperando una respuesta.

Por ahora, el chico seguía igual, y además estaba el hecho de que por ahora solo eran dos lo interesados en él.

Voldemort, y él mismo, eso no era tan malo a Voldemort podía manejarlo, pero a esos otros le era mucho más difícil de hacerlo.

Ellos iban y hacían todo por su cuenta y riesgo sin dar su opinión, ni dar explicaciones a nadie.

La reunión con esos sujetos terminó en un punto un ambiente un poco mucho caldeado.

Las últimas palabras de los diferentes grupos fue:

-No pienso dejar que esa chica salga de bajo mi protección.-

-Entonces acabas de declararte nuestro enemigo.-

-Si así lo deseáis así será buenas noches.-

Todos se dirigieron a la chimenea y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo del lugar.

La última de ellos se giró y le dijo antes de desaparecer:

-Eso no fue sabio Dumbledore, ella al final vendrá a nosotros.-

-No será por que yo la haya entregado, o traicionado.-

-¿Es tú última palabra entonces?-

-Si, Marta, es mi última palabra.-

-Así será.- dijo la chica, y lo último que Dumbledore vio de ella fueron sus ojos negros desaparecer.

Dumbledore tenía su vista aun en el fuego, cuando Fawkes apareció en su despacho con una caja colgando de su pata.

Dumbledore miró a su fénix extrañado se acercó a él y le quito la caja.

Se acercó a su mesa y se dejó caer en su silla dispuesto a leer la carta que venía con dicha cajita, pues estaba un poco intrigado por saber de quien era ese mensaje, y que traía esa caja.

Su mirada se poso en el sobre, que abrió lentamente, y así saco un trozo de pergamino, sus ojos se abrieron un momento con el texto:

"_**Querido amigo, para serte sincero no entiendo tú enfado, creo recordar que le avise cuando Ton Marvolo Riddel se llevo la varita de mi tienda.**_

_**Que yo recuerde, ( y recuerdo cada una de las varitas que he vendido), no he vendido la que usted me acusa de no haberle dicho como prueba de ello le entrego la varita en cuestión para que la vea, lo único que le pido es que me la traiga de vuelta pues no puedo desprenderme de una de mis varitas por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Un cordial saludo su amigo Ollivander."**_

Dumbledore abrió la caja con urgencia, dentro una cajita azul alargada era lo que se encontraba.

La sacó y la abrió dentro una varita envuelta en un pañuelo rojo era lo que se encontraba.

Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y allí se encontraba la varita del joven, la que él estaba guardando, hasta que el chico despertara.

Sacó ambas varitas y las examino con minuciosa atención.

Y aunque una parecía bastante utilizada, estaba marcada por todas partes, y parecía más vieja, era exactamente idéntica a la que tenía en su otra mano derecha.

Albus Dumbledore miraba ambas varitas sumamente extrañado y deseoso de saber que demonios estaba pasando ahí.

Guardo la que Ollivander le había mandado y escribió en un pergamino una nota que decía:

"_**Querido amigo, necesito de usted en Hogwarts, lo antes posible, debo de mostrarle algo de suma importancia rogaría que no se molestase, por quedarme con la varita hasta que usted venga, pues estoy del todo seguro que usted se sorprenderá tanto como yo por lo que le mostraré.**_

_**Mis saludos más cordiales su amigo Albus Dumbledore."**_

-Fawkes andando tienes una misión importante.-

El Fénix miró a su dueño un momento como recordándole que acababa de llegar y Dumbledore le dijo:

-No seas así, te juro que te daré una recompensa pero tienes que marchar ahora.-

El fénix contesto con una nota de música y voló hasta él, Dumbledore sonrió y dijo:

-Vale una muy grande ahora vuela amigo mío.-

Fawkes se fue volando por la ventana dejando a su amo con un sin fin de preguntas cada vez más y más sin poder encontrar una sola respuesta a tantas dudas, cosa que el anciano odiaba.

No le gustaba nada estar en medio de algo sin saber que demonios estaba pasando, y lo que más le fastidiaba es que a pesar de ser el que más sabía sobre esos dos, era como si no supiese nada.

Lo que todos sabemos ya de ante mano es que el pobre de Dumbledore olvidaría en algún momento de su vida lo que era sentirse así.

Ya era viernes era por la tarde, y Hermione se había pasado toda la tarde en el baño de Myrtell la Llorona terminando de preparar la poción para Remus.

El chico por su parte había estado un poco distraído por lo que ella había podido comprobar pues, en las clases que por lo general era uno de los pocos que atendía, estaba pensativo y estaba al cien por cien segura de que no precisamente en como hacer algún hechizo de los que les estaban mandando practicar.

Pues no había visto a Remus coger su varita en ninguna de las asignaturas, bueno salvo dos, Dcao, y Transformaciones, ya que los profesores responsables de esas dos asignaturas le habían llamado la atención de una manera de todo menos discreta.

La profesora Mcgonagall que estaba enseñando como hacer que una persona se transformara en un objeto más concreto en un sillón, apuntó al joven Remus consiguiendo que este saliera de su ensimismamiento al momento.

El profesor de Dcao, utilizo el hechizo de ataque que estaba enseñando mandando a Remus un poco lejos de su sitio, consiguiendo en el momento que este volviera a la tierra con un chichón en la cabeza y un fuerte dolor en esta también.

Remus ese día se lo paso refunfuñando y acordándose de todos los parientes, tanto vivos como muertos de ambos profesores.

Sus amigos por el contrarío estaban comenzando a pensar en alguna buena broma para hacerle saber a su profesor que eso de atacar a un merodeador no pasaba impune.

Cuando se reunieron en la biblioteca para acordar que le harían, Hermione se encontraba detrás de una de las estanterías escuchándolo todo.

Sonrió ante la mención de su profesor y cuando salió dijo:

-Valientes que son los chicos, me gustaría ver que le harán a Mcgonagall.-

Sirius frunció el ceño, ni loco se metía con Mcgonagall.

-Es de mala educación escuchar detrás de los sitios Dumbledore ¿nadie te enseño eso?-

-En ese caso a ti tampoco te enseñaron de eso.- lanzó ella.

James la miró enfadado, y volvió su atención al pergamino examinando lo planeado.

-Mira Dumbledore será mejor que te largues no eres bien recibida entre nosotros.- dijo Sirius.

-No te pases.- le advirtió Remus, se levanto y le dijo a ella:

-Al final entonces el viernes, ¿a que hora?-

-Creo que sería bueno vernos a eso de las cinco y media, ya te diré el lugar no quiero fisgones.- dijo la chica.

-Ni que me interesara a mi lo que vosotros hagáis.- dijo James.

-En ningún momento dije tú nombre, así que tal vez era eso lo que estabas pensando hacer, mira como ninguno de tus otros dos amiguitos hablo.-

James apretó los puños mientras que Sirius lo miraba intrigado, era muy difícil ver a James enfadado pero últimamente no podías encontrarlo de otro humor.

Remus y Hermione s despidieron y cuando Sirius vio que salía de la biblioteca decidió tener unas cuantas palabras con la chica.

-Oye tú Sly espera.-

-Tengo un nombre, Black así que utilízalo para dirigirte a mi.- dijo esta.

-Muy bien, destroza amistades gírate que tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo este y al ver que no se detenía, la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

-Te he dicho que quiero hablar contigo, ¿Quién demonios te crees para hacer lo que estas haciendo?-

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, y suéltame pero ya o lo lamentaras.-

-Me gustaría ver eso.- dijo Sirius, y Hermione vio por primera vez el azul de los ojos de este enfocados en los suyos, pero no como ella los conocía calidos y llenos de afecto, no estos estaban, emanando odio y desprecio por todos lados.

-Yo, no puedo es decir yo no he hecho nada.- dijo esta sin poder contener los ojos del chico diciéndole lo que le decían.

-Que no, lo único que estas consiguiendo con tus idioteces es hacer que Remus y James estén todo el tiempo peleados.-

-¿Y QUÉ TENGO YO QUE VER AHÍ?- dijo la chica tirando de su brazo y soltándose al fin.

-Todo, eres una maldita manipuladora.-

-No te pases que puedo tolerar hasta cierto punto.- dijo Hermione, que estaba intentando no hacer nada a Sirius, no quería tener que pelear con el en un duelo, ni si quiera esa situación le gustaba nada.

-Me da igual lo que puedas tolerar Dumbledore yo soy el que se esta hartando de tus jueguecitos.-

-Pero de que demonios…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, Sirius sonreía ampliamente de oreja a oreja.

Y ella sentía como algo le caía desde arriba, con miedo a saber que demonios estaba pasando miró hacía arriba, y se encontró con Peeves, este había decidido vaciar encima de ella un montón de liquido, que no tenía ni la menor idea de que era, pero apestaba.

-Jajajaja, esa estuvo bien Peeves.-

-Misión cumplida Sirius, ¿esto era lo que querías?- Sirius paró de reír, mientras que un brillo peligroso brillaba en los ojos de Hermione, de nuevo Peeves se la había jugado, su cometido era hacerle eso, pero no decir que se lo había mandado él.

-Jeje creo que será mejor que vayas a cambiarte Dumbledore.-

-Jeje y yo pienso que es mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista Black.- dijo esta pero Sirius no necesitaba que se lo dijera había echado a correr por patas.

Estaba recordando aquello, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en el baño, escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta del baño y a alguien caer contra la puerta de al lado de donde ella se encontraba.

Hermione intrigada se asomó un poco para ver que demonios estaba pasando.

Y ahí delante de ella la persona que había visto en la chimenea la de mcgonagall se encontraba agarrando a Regulus del cuello.

-Te advertí que vigilaras tus pasos.-

-No he hecho nada.-

-Aun.- dijo el otro.-

Hermione se escondió cuando el chico se giró, y desde su posición se dio cuenta de que no tendría más de diecinueve años o por ahí.

Sus ojos no eran azules como los que siempre veía, no sus ojos eran como el hielo, su pelo era corto y rubio, se le pareció mucho a Malfoy, pero estaba segura de que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

-Sabes muy bien lo que te pasará si sigues por ese camino Regulus.-

-Y tú lo que me pasara sino lo hago.-

-¿Traicionaras de esa forma a tu señor?-

-¿No estas tú traicionando a los tuyos?- dijo Regulus.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-

-Pues piensa que en cualquier momento se pueden enterar de lo que estas haciendo, eso de trabajar para dos bandos a la vez.-

-Pero como nunca se enteraran.- La voz del chico sonó fría y a Hermione le dio un escalofrío sus ojos llegaran a captar como Regulus, comenzaba a ponerse azulado, y sus labios se amorataban además de empezar a tiritar.

-Por…mi…no.- pudo decir Regulus mientras caía.

-Esta bien saber eso.- Regulus al instante volvió a estar como antes.

-Bueno nuestra charla se terminó larguémonos de aquí ya.-

Ambos jóvenes salieron del cuarto de baño.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada registrando lo que acababa de escuchar que no se dio cuenta de cómo Remus entraba en el cuarto de baño y la veía ahí sentada pensando.

Remus sonrió de medio lado, esa chica era extraña pero a la vez se le podía notar la dulzura, y eso le encantaba en ella.

Se acercó hasta ella y le dijo:

-Ya me tienes a tú entera disposición:-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto esta.

-Que ya estoy aquí, que no me voy a ir.-

-O ya si, la poción ya me acorde.-

-Veo que estas en otro mundo.-

-Mejor di en este pero muy confusa.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Cosas.- dijo esta.

-¿Será tal vez por ese compañero tuyo?-

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y le dijo:

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre él?-

-No mucho la verdad, solo se que tiene algo que ver contigo, lo que me pregunto es por que no esta ahora en el colegio.-

-Lo siento pero de eso no te voy a hablar, toma Remus esta es la poción, tómatela antes de ir a la casa de los gritos.-

-¿Estas segura de esto?-

-Si confía en mi no te pasará nada.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo el chico.

Ambos miraron el reloj y se dieron cuenta de que les quedaba al menos media hora para poder hablar y ella fue la que comenzó con las preguntas:

-¿Qué te pasaba estos días atrás?-

-Bueno veras, el caso es que al igual que tú no puedes hablar de tu compañero yo no puedo decirte de la persona que me traía así, al menos no ahora.- dijo él.

-Lo entiendo tranquilo.-

La hora de tomarse la poción llego rápido y Remus aun con sus reservas se la tomo, ella le acompañó a la puerta de entrada donde madame Pomfrey lo esperaba para llevarlo hasta el sauce boxeador.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como Sirius y James veían que ellos se despedían, y a los dos les asaltó la misma pregunta:

"-¿Acaso Remus le había contado de su condición de licántropo?-"

Al día siguiente Remus estaba muy contento, la noche anterior había sido todo un éxito y había podido recordar todo lo sucedido con sus amigos, además de no ser un peligro para la gente, lo que no podía olvidar era el enfado de James y Sirius por que no les había querido contar sobre lo que había echo para estar así.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo capi buybuy.


	10. Vacaciones en el antiguo cuartel de

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capi espero que os guste hasta el próximo y perdonar por la tardanza es que he comenzado con los estudios y bueno pues me es un poco más complicado escribir pero aun así intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

_**Las vacaciones en el antiguo cuartel de la orden del fénix, una acalorada discusión.**_

Hermione recibió los halagos de Remus, y la gratitud de este, le contó que no le había dolido nada, que gracias a ella estaba mejor que ninguna otra vez, que no había necesitado ir a la enfermería, y que eso era genial, le pidió que si no era mucha molestia que siguiera preparándola para él, que se lo compensaría con lo que quisiese.

James y Sirius por su parte al igual que Peter estaban muy enfadados con Remus, por no querer decirles como había conseguido pasar de convertirse en un lobo muy peligroso a un cachorrito, que además conservaba su personalidad humana.

Se habían pasado toda la noche corriendo de aquí para haya del bosque prohibido, ya que su lobezno amigo era la primera vez que recordaría lo que era correr de un lado para otro siendo un animal, en lugar de humano.

Estaban muy contentos por él eso no había ni que discutirlo, pero eso de no ser participes en algo relacionado con ayudar a uno de sus amigos los sacaba de quicio, además de que este guardara celosamente el secreto que lo llevo a estar así.

Albus Dumbledore por su parte recibió una carta del señor Ollivander diciéndole que hasta que no pasaran dos días o así no podría presentarse en Hogwarts.

Eso traía al director de Hogwarts, en un estado en el que muy poca gente lo conocía, muy pero que muy enfadado con su suerte.

A Albus Dumbledore no le había pasado desapercibida la extraña actitud de su alumno Remus Lupin, era inusual que no acabara en la enfermería después de una transformación sin embargo, ahí estaba, más contento de lo que podría recordar haberlo visto nunca, y además más sano que una rosa.

Definitivamente eso era muy extraño, y la actitud que tenía con la chica que le estaba robando el sueño, le hacía pensar que tenía algo que ver con eso también.

Por lo que había conseguido averiguar el chico estaba bastante mejor, llevaba unos cuantos días que no tenía fiebre y que había dejado de gritar y hablar en ese estado de coma en el que se encontraba.

No se lo había dicho a ella, aun, pues total faltaban solo cuatro días para que lo viera ella con sus propios ojos, pues había decidido que las vacaciones las pasarían en el cuartel de la orden, al igual que lo tenían que hacer James Potter, y Sirius Black, pues la familia Potter había salido de viaje y le habían pedido a él que los llevaran al cuartel general de la orden que ellos se reunirían allí con su hijo y con Sirius.

Por otra parte estaban los de la orden que habían puesto ciertas pegas pues no estaban muy seguros de que fuera bueno meter a esos dos bajo la protección de él, sin saber si eran o no del bando indicado.

Pasaron los dos días que Ollivander le había dicho que tenía que esperar, para poder asistir a Hogwarts, el director estaba muy pendiente de su llegada, Mcgonagall por su parte estaba deseando saber que demonios tenía a Dumbledore así pues al parecer ni ella era merecedora de su confianza en ese momento.

Siempre la estaba evadiendo con respuesta que no llegaban a nada, y cuando sacaba el tema al director de pura casualidad lo requerían para algo urgente, y estaba segura de que él sabía que ella sabía que él mismo provocaba esas cosas para evadirla, pero no podía demostrarlo pues no tenía pruebas, debido a que lo hacía de manera muy discreta.

Y sin estas no podía decirle que era un mentiroso.

Por otro lado estaban los alumnos de Hogwarts, todos muy contentos y deseosos de volver a sus casas por la festividad pero había tres personas que esa fecha no les hacía mucha gracia, al menos a una de ellas ese año en especial.

Snape era uno de los tres que deseaba que esa fiesta no hubiese llegado, por el motivo que ya conocía Hermione, le había prometido que le mandaría una nota diciéndole la hora, el día y el lugar exacto de esa reunión, pero se estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo prometido, por que no le daba muy buena espina nada de eso.

Otra de esas tres personas era Lily Evans la chica estaba un poco decaída últimamente y Hermione decidió hablar con ella, aunque siendo esta la tercera persona que no se encontraba muy bien con esta fecha no creía poder ser de mucha ayuda para la pelirroja.

Hermione, vio que ella salía de su última clase ese día, así que alcanzó a Lily a la salida y le dijo:

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo?-

-Por que no.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Pues vamos, quiero pasear cerca del algo si no te importa siempre lo suelo hacer por esta temporada.-

Lily la miró un poco intrigada, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer siempre por esa temporada si era su primer año en Hogwarts?

-¿Oye que harás en las vacaciones?- preguntó Lily.

-Pues me imagino que acabaré quedándome aquí.- dijo un poco abatida.

-¿Cómo es eso?, ¿no deberías de quedarte con tu tío?-

-Ya sabes que él esta muy ocupado, así que no creo que podamos pasarla juntos.- dijo esta.

-Vaya ya veo, debe de ser un poco aburrido quedarse aquí en el colegio.-

-No te creas.- dijo esta recordando las vacaciones siempre con Harry y Ron.

-Bueno yo no encuentro divertido el quedarse en el colegio hasta en vacaciones, estarás muy sola, además de que no hay nada interesante.-

-¿Estas loca?, ¿qué no hay nada interesante?, ¿y la cantidad de libros que hay aquí?- dijo Hermione que parecía un poco ofendida, Lily la miró sorprendida, a ella también le gustaba leer pero no creía que tanto como hasta el punto de decir que el pasarse todas las vacaciones leyéndose los libros de la biblioteca fuera interesante.

-¿Y tú que harás?- preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno a mí me toca volver a casa.- dijo esta desanimada. Hermione la miró extrañada por lo que le había dicho Harry, su madre era muy querida por sus padres, no entendía el por que de ese desanimo de Lily.

-¿Qué pasa a que viene esa cara?- pregunto esta interesada.

Lily tardó un rato en contestar mientras pensaba, Hermione la dejó que pensara en paz y dejo que se tomara su tiempo para responderle.

-Bueno el caso es que yo tengo una hermana mayor, se llama Petunia, y bueno no se puede decir que el nuestro sea el mejor amor de hermanas.- dijo con una triste sonrisa reflejada en sus labios.

Hermione guardo silenció creyó oportuno dejarla hablar tranquila sin interrupciones.

-El caso, es que eso no siempre fue así, al principio nos llevábamos genial, éramos las mejores amigas en el mundo entero, pero al cumplir yo los once años, me llego la carta de Hogwarts, ella al igual que mis padres se puso muy contenta por mí.

"Vamos a tener una brujita en la familia", esas fueron las palabras de mi madre al leer la carta.

Yo sabía desde pequeña que algo raro había en mí y todos se metían conmigo, siempre era Petunia la que me defendía y la que decía que era especial que no lo olvidará y que no me avergonzara, siempre me daba ánimos pa seguir adelante, diciendo que ellos solo estaban celosos de mi.-

Lily paró para tomar aire y seguir con su relato.

-El caso, es que ese día cuando recibí la carta ella celebró con nosotros todo eso, pero claro, ahí empezó una nueva etapa en mi vida, una etapa distinta a la de ella, fuimos creciendo, y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros mundos eran diferentes, no podía hablarle de nada de este mundo, ni demostrarle lo que sabía hacer, pues ella era una muggel, y una de las normas es no hacer magia en presencia de muggels.

Eso a ella no le gusto nada, de echo esa fue nuestra primera pelea, aunque ella al final comprendió y me perdonó, volvimos a ser de nuevo como antes.

Un día que habíamos quedado para dar una vuelta, una de sus amigas decidió venir con nosotras, decidimos ir de compras las tres, yo estaba muy contenta un día con mi hermana como antes, eso sería genial.

Pero me equivoqué, ese día me encontré con compañeras de aquí del colegio, y como ellas si que eran hijas de magos, pues digamos que no vestían muy normal.

La amiga de mi hermana criticó a una de ellas por su forma de vestir, y mi amiga no quiso quedarse callada, comenzaron una discusión verbal, en la que mi amiga la comenzó a insultar con típicos insultos de magos.

Claro que eso ocasiono las risas de la amiga de mi hermana llamándolas locas, pero no fueron las únicas risas, chicos y chicas que se encontraban en ese sitio se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Una de ellas harta de que se rieran de ellas sacó su varita y apuntó a la amiga de mi hermana, le lanzó un hechizo, que hizo que a la chica le saliera un pico de loro, eso ocasiono un gran alboroto en el lugar.

Yo vi como una de ellas apuntaba a mi hermana y sin verme capaz de hacer otra cosa, saqué mi varita yo también y apunté a esta chica detuve el hechizo que le había mandado a Petunia y le devolví el hechizo enfadada.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, yo me giré para ver a mi hermana le pregunte como se encontraba, pero no recibí respuesta ella tenía sus ojos fijos en un sitio en especifico.

Cuando me gire, me encontré con un chico que sería de la edad de Petunia, es decir tres años mayor que yo, tenía el pelo pelirrojo, un poco largo, y ojos azulados pero no del todo azules, era delgado y se podría decir que guapo, miraba a Petunia con miedo, y con asombro.

Cuando me di cuenta el chico estaba cerca de nosotras y escuche a mi hermana llamarlo por su nombre, Vernon, el chico la miró con despreció y le dijo que habían roto que él no podía salir con un monstruo semejante, que si lo hubiese sabido antes ni loco hubiera empezado nada con ella.

Ella intento explicarle que ella no era como yo, dijo cosas ofensivas sobre mí, pero no me importó después de todo era comprensible, acababa de conseguir que rompiera con su novio.-

Lily se detuvo de nuevo y después comenzó una vez más a hablar pero en esta ocasión Hermione sintió un cambio en la voz de ella.

-Las cosas desde ese momento fueron muy, muy difíciles, siempre que me veía me ofendía, me trataba de la patada y el que mis padres me felicitaran y estuvieran orgullosos de mí no servía nada más que para que ella se enfadará más conmigo.

Entre sus amigas se había corrido lo ocurrido, al parecer el ministerio no hizo bien su trabajo, o tal vez mi hermana les contó sobre mí, pero eso era un infierno, siempre se metían conmigo, y me pegaban cada vez que podían, poco a poco la forma en la que ella me miraba se fue tornando en odio, un odio inmenso que ahora llega a límites insospechados.

Tanto es así que creo que cuando nuestros padres ya no estén ella y yo nunca nos volveremos a ver.

Ya no nos hablamos, es como vivir con una extraña, no se nada de su vida, y siempre que mis padres preguntan algo de mis clases o de algo que tenga que ver con mi vida ella se marcha diciendo que si van a hablar de sandeces no tiene por que estar presente.

A mi me duele el ver que por culpa de esto nos estamos distanciando, hubo una temporada en que pensé en dejar Hogwarts, después de todo este colegio también me traía muchos problemas demasiados, pero llegue a la conclusión que ni aun dejando este colegio y apartándome de por vida de este mundo ella me perdonaría lo de Vernon, ahora creo que tiene novio pero no se ni si es verdad o no, de lo que estoy segura es de que no quiere que yo lo conozca, tiene miedo de que huya de ella si me conoce y duele el ver que tú hermana no te quiere y te odia por algo tan idiota.-

Hermione miró a Lily mientras que esta se quitaba una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

-Perdona yo no quería que te pusieras así.-

-No te preocupes, es que soy una tonta, debería de estar acostumbrada, total este año será como todos los demás así que no debería de estar tan preocupada por esto.- dijo Lily mientras que sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse al cara.

-Estoy segura de que algún día lo arreglaréis.- dijo esta aunque sabía que la realidad era otra muy distinta, pero no podía dejar a Lily en ese estado.

-Seguro.- dijo Lily con un tono de esperanza en la voz, que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

-Tranquila estoy convencida de ello.- le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, y Lily la miró un momento y un rojo muy pero que muy poco perceptible tiño las mejillas de Lily.

-Bueno será mejor que volvamos al castillo esta oscureciendo ya.- dijo Lily.

-Si, será lo mejor.- corroboró Hermione.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la puerta del castillo, y ya que estaban por entrar Lily dijo:

-Señor Ollivander cuanto tiempo, ¿qué le trae por Hogwarts?-

-O vaya Lily Evans, una varita muy buena para encantamientos, ¿cierto?-

-Si.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Y… perdón pero, ¿usted quien es?-

-Soy Hermione Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano para ofrecérsela.

Ollivander abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por el apellido dicho por ella y le estrecho la mano aun un poco aturdido:

-Vaya su varita no esta echa por mí, ¿cierto?-

-No, me la fabricó otra persona.-

-¿Me podrías decir de quien se trata?-

-La verdad es que no se su nombre.- mintió Hermione, y Ollivander la miró y le dijo:

-¿Me la prestaría para poder echarle un vistazo?-

-Mi tío me tiene prohibido prestar mi varita a nadie lo lamento, es que en estos tiempos.-

-Si tienes razón no pasa nada, ya hablaré con tú tío sobre ella para saber a quien le encargo esa tarea.-

-Vale, hasta luego, ¿Lily vamos?-

-¿Por qué vino?-

-O eso, es que resulta que Dumbledore debe de estar volviéndose loco pues dice que yo vendí una varita que sin duda es muy…-

-Ollivander amigo, te estaba esperando.-

-O Dumbledore hola, ya llegue, ¿para que tanta urgencia?-

-Bueno ven a mi despacho y hablamos.- dijo Dumbledore, y Hermione se percató de que era por ella que no hablaba allí y ahora, y de repente recordó algo.

Vio como ellos caminaban juntos y echo a correr dejando atrás a Lily y al llegar dijo:

-Perdón pero tío, se me olvido preguntarte, ¿dónde esta la varita de mi amigo?-

Dumbledore sonrió y dijo:

-Me temo que se la devolveré solo a su dueño.-

Ya sabía por que Ollivander estaba allí, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de eso?, esa varita era muy importante, era lógico que Dumbledore la reconociera nada más verla, y si tenía la suya era obvio que también tenía la de Harry en su poder, y eso era algo delicado.

Tanto uno como otro entraron en el despacho del director y Ollivander dijo:

-Bueno me puedes explicar, ¿cómo es que tú sobrina tiene una varita que no he creado yo?, y además, ¿cómo es que no sabía que tenías una sobrina?-

-No es mi sobrina Ollivander.-

-¿No, pero si se presentó como tal?-

-Es que para todo el mundo es así, solo cinco personas sabemos la verdad, Mcgonagall, tú, ella, un chico que esta inconsciente en una cama y yo.-

-Bueno, eso me da igual, ¿a qué venía esa acusación tan impropia de ti?-

-Veras amigo mío la causa es la varita de el chico que se encuentra en coma, para ser más exactos.-

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

Dumbledore puso dos varitas encima de la mesa, limpias y como nuevas, y le dijo:

-¿Dime cuál de estas es la tuya?-

Ollivander miró a Dumbledore, y cogió ambas varitas y comenzó a examinarlas y soltándolas a la vez dijo:

-Ambas son mías.-

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Dumbledore, que eso no se lo esperaba.

-Si, mira si te fijas en todas mis varitas pongo un sello, de fabricante pero es tan imperceptible que solo yo lo puedo localizar.-

-Ollivander, ¿te has fijado en ambas varitas?, necesito que me digas los componentes de ambas.-

Ollivander las miró ambas y cogió una de ellas y dijo:

-Bueno pues te diré que esta está hecha de acebo y pluma de fénix veintiocho centímetros, flexible.-

La soltó y sin mirar a la mesa cogió otra y la examino y después dijo:

-Qué tonto he cogido la misma.- estiró la mano para coger la otra con la izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver que ambas varitas estaban echas con el mismo material y que ambas las había creado él.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto Dumbledore que clase de hechizo utilizaste, y por qué duplicaste mi varita?-

-No mi querido amigo, yo no he hecho nada, la varita que te corresponde a ti es la de la mano izquierda, la que le pertenece al chico inconsciente es la de la derecha, te preguntaras como lo se, muy fácil, si te fijas en la punta de las varitas veras que una de ellas tiene un pequeño punto amarillo, lo puse expresamente para poder identificarlas de manera muy fácil.- paró de hablar y luego agrego:

-¿Comprendes ahora, mi acusación y preocupación?- dijo este con extremada calma.

-Amigo esto es extraño, las dos tienen las plumas de Fawkes, pero solo dos fueron utilizadas, una para esta varita y otra esta en la de el que no debe de ser nombrado.-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa esa varita pertenece a un chico del que no se nada, que lleva en coma durante tres meses y medio y que por si fuera poco puede entrar en la mente de Voldemort.- Ollivander se estremeció al oír ese nombre pero después de eso dijo:

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-No lo se, pero esto me resulta muy extraño.-

-Y a mí el que ni tú sepas lo que esta pasando, oye si es el amigo de esa chica de antes ¿por qué no utilizas la Legeremáncia?-

-Lo he intentado pero me ha sido imposible sacarle algo a la chica, no consigo que me mire más de tres minutos, y con sus barreras necesitaría al menos cinco.-

-Quiere decir que es poderosa.-

-Se enfrentó a Voldemort, en un duelo.- declaró Dumbledore.

Y Ollivander abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido ante tal declaración.

-Increíble.-

-Pues si créeme que lo es.-

Después de no sacar nada en claro salvo que era la misma varita Ollivander se marcho de Hogwarts intrigado y con su varita bajo el brazo, habían pensado hasta en un muy buen imitador, pero no, pues las plumas de Fawkes eran únicas como las de cada Fénix, y no había duda a que pertenecía a Fawkes la que estaba en esa varita.

Los días pasaron y las vacaciones dieron comienzo, Hermione no recibió de buen grado eso de ir al cuartel general de la orden en navidad, pero Dumbledore no le dio demasiadas opciones.

Ya llevaba en el cuartel unos días, y su humor era de perros, pues nadie le había dicho que tendría que aguantar a Sirius y james todas las vacaciones, con sus respectivas tonterías y su manía de hacerle la vida imposible.

Los de la orden por otro lado la miraban de manera extraña, al parecer no muchos se creían eso de que era la sobrina de Dumbledore.

En una ocasión se le acercó un hombre que la cogió por los hombros y la acercó a él la inspecciono muchísimo, y después dijo:

-Dios ¿cómo es posible que tenga una hija que no se parezca a mí?-

-¿De verdad se han tragado que eres mi hija?-

-Hermano se que es difícil de entender, pero no ha habido nadie que dudara de que era tuya.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Ya veo, pues es difícil no nos parecemos mucho.-

-Tienes razón no se en que cabeza cabe que ella que es tan bonita y distinguida pueda ser tú hija.-

-No seas así Albus.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Solo digo la verdad.- y ambos se marcharon de allí charlando dejando a una Hermione atónita, así que ella era hija supuestamente de ese.

Se dirigió a el cuarto que solía ocupar en esa casa, y se propuso pensar en como hacer para que James y Sirius pagaran todas sus tonterías, pero mientras estaba pensando eso, sintió que un poco de arena le caía en la cara, abrió los ojos para enfocar su vista y de pronto parte del techo cedió haciendo que dos chicos a los que conocía muy bien cayeran en la cama de ella, haciendo que esta se rompiera por las cuatro patas a la vez, debido al tremendo golpe y al peso y cayó de pleno.

Hermione, estaba bañada en yeso blanco, mientras que miraba a ambos chicos que no paraban de reír:

-¿Qué demonios hicisteis?-

-Jajajaja eso estuvo bien.- dijo Sirius sin parar de reír.

-Volvamos arriba y arreglemos esto antes de que alguien llegue.- dijo James y ambos se salieron del cuarto Hermione no se quedó quieta se levantó enfadada y los siguió.

Al llegar al piso de más arriba, se encontró en el sótano que era bastante oscuro este estaba iluminado por una vela, y en el centró había un gran agujero, así que habían caído desde ahí arriba, se asomó y sintió un escalofrió se habían cargado el techo de tres pisos y el suelo de dos.

-Son un par de imbéciles.-

-Hablo la mejor del mundo.- dijo Sirius.

-No saben más que hacer el burro.-

-Oye rica ¿por qué no te callas y te largas?-

-Destrozaron mi techo y mi cama, no me largaré hasta que lo hayan arreglado.-

-Deja de fastidiar Dumbledore.- dijo Sirius de nuevo.

-Arréglalo ya.- dijo esta y Sirius la miro y dijo:

-Ya va ahí que ser aguafiestas.- dijo el chico mientras que abandonaba el sótano, Hermione no se percató de la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius, si que se lo arreglaría si.

-Que par de inmaduros.-

-Mira quien habla.- murmuró James.

-Si tienes algo que decirme dilo en alto cobarde.-

James levantó la mirada y le dijo:

-No soy ningún cobarde maltita sabelotodo.-

-Niño prepotente de mama, ¿por qué demonios no me dejáis en paz?-

-Por intentar separar a Remus de nosotros.- declaro James sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-No te hagas la que no sabe, estas engatusando a Remus y no me gusta nada eso.-

-¿Y eso a mi que mas me da?, lo que a ti te guste a mi no me incumbe y no te metas en lo que yo haga.-

-Me meteré si quiero.-

-Entonces yo haré lo que tenga que hacer.- Hermione se giró para irse, pero James fue más rápido cerró la puerta y se quedo delante de esta:

-No te tengo ningún miedo, Dumbledore, quiero saber que harás si me meto.-

-No querrás saberlo.-

-Si que quiero.-

La desafió con la mirada y ella sacó su varita y lo apuntó, sin pronunciar dijo un hechizo y James invoco de la misma manera un escudo.

Llevaban un rato corto así lanzándose hechizos y sin darse cuenta se habían acercado, James después de parar uno, dijo:

-Expeliarmus.- la varita de ella fue a parar a su mano, y la empujo contra la pared.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente por el cansancio y James se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-No eres nada contra mí Dumbledore.-

-Eso es lo que tú te crees.- dijo esta, pues había perdido por que acababa de sentir una pequeña punzada en la cabeza cosa que la había echo desconcentrarse.

-Te he quitado la varita.-

-Un golpe de suerte para el novato.-

-Claro como no, reconoce que soy mejor que tú.-

-Jajaja eso si que es un buen chiste, tú no serías capaz de derribar ni a una mosca, eres un cobarde James Potter.-

-No soy ningún cobarde.-

-Ya entonces di la verdadera razón por la que tanto me odias.- dijo esta que estaba segura a que se debía a que era mejor que él en algunas cuantas cosas.

-No se de que me hablas, mi única razón es Remus.- dijo el chico que se había comenzado a poner nervioso.

-Mentiroso.-

-Te estoy diciendo que es eso.- dijo este mientras entornaba los ojos, preguntándose si ella sabría lo que le estaba pasando.

-Mentira, eres un mentiroso además de un cobarde.-

-Para ya de decir eso.-

-¿El qué?, ¿que eres un cobar…?- Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, pues James Potter acababa de besarla, la tenía encerrada entre la pared y el mismo.

El chico había cerrado los ojos y totalmente cabreado por que ella no dejaba eso, hizo lo único que se le paso por la cabeza para callarla, que resultó ser lo que deseaba hacer de un tiempo a esa parte.

La estaba besando, y dios sabía lo bien que le estaba sintiendo eso, pero se sintió mejor cuando sintió que ella dejaba de hacer fuerza, y con cuidado le echaba los brazos por detrás del cuello y le comenzaba a responder el beso mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo.

Hermione al principió estaba súper extrañada, y completamente sorprendida, pero poco a poco y sin saber por que se dejó llevar y comenzó a responder al beso.

Primero se besaron con delicadeza, pero poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, tanto así que James la estaba abrazando de la cintura mientras que la juntaba más a él, y exigía un poco cada vez del nuevo beso que comenzaban.

Ambos estaban en su mundo se habían olvidado de donde se encontraban y de que Sirius estaba por volver, James abandono sus labios y se fue hacía su cuello, no entendía que le estaba pasando pero deseaba probar cada parte de ella, y más ahora que sabía que él la había probado y estaba seguro de que Remus aun no.

Un placer lo invadió ante ese hecho y volvió a sus labios, de repente se escuchó un fogonazo en el sótano y se separaron allí en el suelo había una carta, Hermione la cogió al ver que era para ella y comenzó a leerla y antes de echar a correr, se acercó a él le quito su varita de las manos y James solo pudo escuchar:

-Severus no.-

Eso le provocó una gran rabia, y sobre todo unas tremendas ganas de saber que demonios decía esa carta pero se fijo en él mismo y pensó que lo mejor era ir a darse una ducha fría cuanto antes.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,.,…,…

Bueno hasta aquí el capi espero que os haya gustado, hasta el próximo y muchas gracias a**_: Liz, Lutari, Celestana, Sami-Maraurder girl, Emmadrake, Paddy Black, Lorenina, Damari, Naru, Yaxia, Nachita, Ghislayne, Herm´s Granger, Potter, Mira Black- Lupin, Ginebra, Nimue-Tarrazo, _**por seguir la historia, y dejarme su opinión, espero que os siga gustando, hasta el próximo capi, buybuy.


	11. La carta y el despertar

Hola aquí os dejo un nuevo capi espero que os guste, y que me perdonéis por haber tardado tanto últimamente en subir los capis, pero es que estoy estudiando y me es un poco más difícil subir los capis, pero bueno al menos este no podéis decir que he tardado mucho jejeje.

_**La carta y el despertar.**_

Era de noche, y todo en el castillo de Hogwarts, estaba completamente tranquilo todos los estudiantes que se habían quedado en Hogwarts esa noche estaban en sus camas.

Todos menos una chica que acababa de llegar por la chimenea de la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Señorita Evans, ¿qué hace aquí?-

Lily tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no le pudo contestar así que se fue del despacho diciéndole que se iba a dormir.

Pero en realidad corrió a la sala común de Slytherin tenía que hablar con alguien y solo se le ocurría Hermione.

Al llegar a las mazmorras se encontró con que no sabía la ubicación exacta de la sala común, hasta que vio como Regulus el hermano de Sirius salí por uno de los pasillos.

Corrió por este y llegó hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada, pero no sabía la contraseña estaba pensando en eso cuando la puerta se abrió, sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando dos personas salieron de esta.

Severus Snape que estaba muy sorprendido de que Evans se encontrara allí y Bellatrix Black que por otro lado, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que no daba muy buena espina.

-Snape, podrías avisar a Dumbledore, tengo que hablar con ella.-

-Ella no esta aquí.- dijo Bella.

-¿Cómo que no?, pero si me dijo que pasaría las vacaciones aquí.-

-Por lo visto Dumbledore cambió de idea y decidió llevársela con él en las vacaciones.- dijo Snape.

Lily estaba un poco desubicada, lo único que necesitaba era hablar con alguien y la única que ella creía disponible resultaba no estar.

-Bueno será mejor que me baya.-

-Espera Evans, ven con nosotros, estoy segura de que no te aburrirás.-

-¿Qué crees que haces Bella?- dijo Snape por lo bajo.

-Nuestro señor esta muy interesado en ella.-

-Es hija de muggels, eso es imposible.-

-Te aseguro que quiere a Evans en su bando amigo mío.- dijo Bella.

-Creo que será mejor que no baya.-

-Venga seguro que te irá bien.- los ojos de ambas chicas se cruzaron y Bella sonrió con satisfacción y le dijo en un susurro.

-Te puedo ayudar a vengarte de ella, esa sucia muggel, no es nada para ti Evans, tú eres superior a ella en todos los sentidos.-

-¿Cómo sabes tú…?-

-Acompáñame y podrás vengarte a gusto, te estoy ofreciendo mostrarte un mundo que sin duda te gustara.-

Lily estaba demasiado dolida para darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras implicaban y accedió, cogió la mano vengadora que Bellatrix Black le tendía.

Petunia en esta ocasión había ido demasiado lejos, y ella solo quería venganza.

Hermione, corría todo lo que podía escaleras abajo, tenía que llegar a su cuarto llegar hasta Hogwarts cuanto antes, le faltaba exactamente media hora para que diera comienzo la reunión con Voldemort.

Y ella había prometido ayudar a Snape en eso.

Sintió otra pequeña punzada en la cabeza pero la ignoró por completo, por las escaleras tropezó con Sirius que la miró asombrado pues ni disculpas le había pedido:

"-¿Qué demonios le había echo James a Dumbledore?-" fue lo que se pregunto el chico.

Hermione llegó a su cuarto y cogió lo primero que encontró de ropa, se cambió con rapidez cogió su varita y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

Al llegar a esta se encontró con Alastor Moddy que la miraba sospechando algo:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-No tengo que darle explicaciones a usted.- intentó pasar pero Moddy se lo impidió:

-Como sobrina de Dumbledore tenemos que procurar tú seguridad no podemos dejar que te ocurra nada, de aquí no saldrás.-

Hermione lo miró enfadada, y estaba apunto de utilizar su varita cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho en la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Moddy se despistó lo justo para que Hermione lanzara un hechizo de niebla y pudiera escabullirse por la puerta.

Moddy maldijo para sus adentros mientras que hacía desaparecer la niebla con un hechizo, se giró y salió de la casa a tiempo justo de ver a Hermione desaparecerse.

En un hospital reservado solo para la orden del fénix o algún herido muggel de urgencia, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore sentado en una silla con su vista puesta en el joven que lo tenía tan intrigado, llevaba unos días dándole largas a la joven para que no viera al chico, después de todo tenía el presentimiento de que estaba apunto de despertar, y necesitaba ser él el primero que hablara con el joven, tenía que jugar bien su carta, y conseguir sacar información del más débil en ese momento.

Se fijo en el joven que comenzaba a moverse en la cama, pero se detenía y volvía a quedarse en el mismo estado.

Hermione se apareció en el camino de Hosmeade se maldijo a ella misma pues se había aparecido cerca del pueblo en lugar de el otro extremo, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, tenía que llegar antes de que Snape recibiera la marca tenebrosa.

En el bosque prohibido, varios chicos de edades comprendidas entre dieciséis y diecisiete años estaban creando un círculo, donde en poco tiempo en el centro se colocaría el que se convertiría en su señor en poco tiempo.

Comenzaron a escuchar sonidos en el bosque y no les cabía ninguna duda de que se trataba de su señor, todos se pusieron rígidos al momento, en que por uno de los lados aparecían dos personas encapuchadas.

-Veo que ya estáis todos aquí eso esta muy bien.- dijo la voz fría e inequívoca de Voldemort.

-Mi señor tal y como pediste aquí estamos.- dijo Lucius Malfoy adelantándose un poco mientras que hacía una reverencia y dejaba un espacio para que Voldemort se colocará en el centro del círculo.

-Muy bien, me gustaría echaros un vistazo a todos.- Voldemort se dispuso a mirar a cada uno de los presentes allí a los ojos, y en una ocasión se encontró con un poco de resistencia y le intrigo el joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, al parecer sus conocimientos en artes oscuras eran impresionantes y eso le gustaba.

Cuando llegó el turno de Lily, Voldemort le dijo:

-Levanta tu cara, joven o sino no podré ver quien eres.-

Lily levanto su rostro y al hacerlo Voldemort sonrío esa joven estaba allí, eso era bueno, si conseguía tener a esa chica en su bando sin duda sería una gran adquisición una de las mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts, bajo sus ordenes, eso sería genial.

Posó sus ojos en los de ella, y un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando el mismo color de ojos que poblaba sus pesadillas le devolvió la mirada.

Eso era imposible, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir pero se encontró de nuevo con ese brillo esmeralda que caracterizaba al joven que estaba buscando por cielo y tierra.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lilian Evans.-

Al decir su nombre no mostró miedo, ni duda, pero al entrar en su mente se topo con todo lo contrario y eso le gustó, si ella lo temía le sería más fácil de controlarla.

-Bueno estáis aquí reunidos, por que habéis sido seleccionados entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts para uniros a mi causa, todos los presentes a partir de hoy os iniciareis en mi nombre, con mi marca, y seréis mis más leales seguidores.

Yo pondré en vuestros hombros algunas tareas, serán difíciles, pero el que las cumpla con éxito será gratamente recompensado.

No habrá retorno a lo anterior, una vez entras no podrás irte y la única salida será la muerte los que os encontráis aquí es por que sabéis eso, y lo aceptáis como mis fieles que sois.

Yo no soy tan malo como me ponen, tan solo quiero lo que es bueno para nosotros, no podemos permitir que nuestra sangre se siga mezclando con simples humanos, no podemos permitir que sigan creciendo los sangre sucia.- esto lo dijo y después un vitoreo resonó por el bosque, Lily estaba intentando pasar desapercibida pues ella era hija de muggels, y a sus padres los quería mucho como para hacerles daño.

-Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ser considerados magos, pues somos los únicos que renegamos de la escoria que ese viejo de Dumbledore esta dejando entrar en Hogwarts.

Pero aunque esto viene de antes, con este director es con el que más hijos de muggels han sido aceptados, y eso no es tolerable, nuestra misión en este mundo es limpiar la sangre de los magos y no permitir que esto siga así.

Los que os encontráis aquí seréis mis ojos en Hogwarts, ya que yo en este colegio necesito de vosotros para poder ver, pues soy ciego.

O eso es lo que el viejo cree.-

Hubo un murmullo y volvió a hablar de nuevo:

-Ha llegado el momento de comenzar con esto, os iré llamando y colocándoos la marca que os dará prestigio y un lugar muy bueno cuando todo esto acabe a mi lado, seréis como reyes después de que la guerra termine, y además tendréis lo que queráis y más, solo por ayudar en mi causa justa.-

Lucius sonreía de forma muy grata, y Regulus tenía el brillo de la codicia en su rostro.

-Muy bien comencemos Lucius Malfoy tendrás el honor de ser el primero en llevar la marca del poder.-

Lucius dio un paso al frente y se arrodillo ante Voldemort extendiendo su brazo donde sería colocada la marca.

Uno a uno fueron llamados.

Hermione llegó al comienzo del bosque prohibido estaba muy preocupada pues se había perdido ya una vez, y temía no llegar a tiempo por perderse una vez más.

Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y decidió seguir su instinto una vez más, pues este nunca le había fallado.

Y efectivamente Hermione llego en el momento en que Voldemort pronunciaba el nombre de Lily, lo que la hizo quedarse helada en su lugar, pero reacciono a tiempo cuando vio que un encapuchado dirigía su varita al brazo de la joven, ella invocó un escudo para impedir esa locura.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-

-No dejaré que sigas con esto.- al escuchar esa voz la sonrisa de Voldemort se acentuó:

-Dumbledore pequeña has decidido unirte a mi fiesta eso esta muy bien, veo que al final Severus te dio mi recado.-

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, y fijó su vista en Snape que sonreía de manera extraña.

Era la segunda vez que Snape la engañaba deliberadamente, la primera fue hacía apenas unos meses cuando la muerte de Dumbledore, y ahora acababa de entregarla a Voldemort.

-Ya entiendo.- dijo esta en un susurro, se había percatado que al menos solo había un mortifago más en el bosque, lo que la tranquilizaba considerablemente, pues aunque no podría vencer nunca a Voldemort estaba convencida de que al menos podría escapar de él.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no te pones a la luz mi joven amiga?-

Hermione dio unos pasos y se dejo ver, mientras que Voldemort acentuaba su sonrisa.

-Así me gusta poder verte mientras hablamos, después de todo eres más un regalo para la vista que un estorbo.-

-Coincido con eso.- escucho que decía Bella desde detrás de Voldemort, este sonrió de nuevo y dijo:

-Bueno, sería bueno terminar con esto rápido Dumbledore, solo tienes dos opciones y muy amablemente te las diré:

-Una es unirte a mí, y comenzar así los dos con la noble tarea de limpiar la sangre.

-Dos, morir aquí y ahora, si te niegas.- Hermione hizo el amago de pensar y después dijo con una sonrisa:

-Pues para ser sincera yo creo que tengo otra.-

-Me gustaría oírla.- dijo Voldemort.

-Dejarte aquí con dos palmos de narices, mientras que yo y Lily nos largamos.-

-Como ya te dije solo tienes dos opciones Dumbledore y te diré el por que mi inexperta amiga, has caído en una trampa de la que solo podrás salir con los pies por delante, o con una marca en tu brazo.-

-Antes salir con los pies por delante.- sentenció esta, Lily la miró sorprendida por ese coraje, quería saber donde demonios estaba el suyo propio, pero lo encontró cuando descubrió que estaba opacado por el odio y la sed de venganza contra su hermana Petunia.

-Bueno si eso es lo que deseas antes tendré lo que quiero.- dijo este levantando su varita, y Hermione vio como a su alrededor un montón de rayos se levantaban desde el suelo hacía arriba, sintió una pequeña descarga por su cuerpo, y escucho la voz de Voldemort fría como siempre decirle:

-No se si sabrás que esto es una prisión de castigo, poco a poco los rayos irán aumentando su potencia y tú iras recibiendo las descargas una por una.

Tú cuerpo sentirá más y más dolor cada vez, pero no pienses que será lento que no, su intensidad sube a gran velocidad ¿a qué tú opinas igual?- dijo este cuando la vio caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Ves, es genial, lo mejor de este método de tortura es ver como la persona sufre, y grita por el dolor, y como se le va quemando la piel, como va saliéndole sangre de las heridas creadas, y sobre todo disfrutar el dolor causado a tú enemigo.-

-No te mentiré esto duele pero créeme que no veras salir de mis ojos una lagrima.-

-No lo creas Dumbledore yo sin embargo creo que en menos de tres minutos estarás suplicando que coloque la marca en tu brazo.-

Hermione, se decía una y otra vez que eso nunca pasaría que si tenía que morir así sería pero que no se uniría a él por nada del mundo.

Su mente le trajo la imagen de Harry y se sintió mal de repente pues llevaba mucho sin verlo demasiado tiempo, y Dumbledore no la dejaba ir a verlo y eso no le gustaba nada.

De repente el dolor terminó, abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y vio que Voldemort estaba arrodillado a su lado y la miraba intrigado:

-¿Quién es Harry?-

Esa pregunta dejó a Hermione helada, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?, no entendía como Voldemort sabía de él, al parecer su asombro y sus dudas se reflejaron en su rostro por que Voldemort dijo:

-Lo estabas llamando, al parecer crees que él te puede ayudar, que ingenua, no creo que exista nadie capaz de vencerme.-

-Dumbledore puede.- dijo esta y eso le ocasiono que dos cruciatus a la vez impactaran en ella, pero esos crucius no eran normales, infligían mucho más dolor que los que ella había recibido hasta ese momento.

Hermione apretó los ojos mientras que su dolor crecía más y más.

No pudo evitar gritar a pleno pulmón el nombre de Harry.

Mientras que ella sufría un intenso dolor que no estaba muy segura de donde provenía y decía el nombre de Harry a voces, en un hospital que pertenecía a la orden del fénix el chico en cuestión despertaba sobresaltado.

Y justo cuando él despertaba el dolor de Hermione desapareció.

Estaba muy débil pero ya no sentía dolor, a pesar de que podía ver a Voldemort y a su vasallo lanzarle la misma maldición una y otra vez, ella no sentía dolor.

Albus Dumbledore se sobresaltó cuando el chico se incorporó llamando a su amiga.

-Harry.-

Harry estaba furioso, sentía deseos de matar a Voldemort en ese mismo instante, acababa de ver lo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione, y solo pensaba en que se enteraría de quien era Harry Potter.

No escuchaba a Dumbledore que estaba a su lado intentando conseguir su atención.

El chico lo ignoró por completo hasta que escuchó de sus labios el nombre de Hermione.

No se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Dumbledore, una persona que él mismo había visto morir, así que le dijo fríamente:

-¿Dónde se encuentra Hermione?, ¿y mis gafas?, ¿dónde esta mi varita?-

-De una en una chico, sus gafas están aquí, toma.- Dumbledore le extendió la mano y le entregó las gafas, mientras que decía:

-Tú amiga esta bien, se encuentra segura en el cuartel de la orden del fénix, y tú varita, bueno eso es algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.-

-No tengo tiempo Hermione no esta bien.-

-Chico te aseguro que tú amiga esta bien, y segura, ahora lo más importante es que hablemos.-

Ese tono tan calmado, su forma de hablar, Harry levantó su vista al fin, y Dumbledore se encontró por primera vez con la verde mirada del chico, y sintió un escalofrío al ver el sufrimiento reflejado en ellos, pero sobre todo la sorpresa que se reflejó en estos al verlo a él, al parecer al igual que la joven lo conocía.

-No puede ser, ¿Dumbledore?- preguntó el chico entre asustado y sorprendido.

Harry se había encontrado una vez más con unos ojos que estaba convencido que nunca volvería a poder mirar, sin embargo ahí estaban mirándolo de nuevo, y a pesar de estar contento por que el estaba bien, también estaba enfadado sentía que habían jugado con sus sentimientos.

Pero un momento, ¿Dumbledore era tan joven?, no el Dumbledore que el conocía ya no tenía nada más que el color gris en su pelo, sin embargo el que tenía delante no era así.

Además de que sus facciones eran mucho más jóvenes, no tenía tantas arrugas como el que él conocía y además tenía una mirada de incertidumbre y de curiosidad por él que le inquietaba mucho.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó este se había olvidado de Hermione en ese momento.

-Te encuentras en el hospital de la orden del fénix.-

Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que al igual que la chica el chico sabía lo que era la orden del fénix, cosa extraña pues era secreta, pero bueno al parecer ellos tenían bastante información, cosa que el deseaba conseguir, información de ellos.

-Necesito que hablemos.-

-Y yo necesito saber el día en el que me encuentro.- dijo Harry, intentando no hablar de nada con ese Dumbledore tan extraño.

-Hoy es 22 de Diciembre de 1977.-

Dumbledore le dijo la fecha del día y el año en el que se encontraba y se fijó en la cara de sorpresa del chico, este no pudo más que asombrarse, pues no sabía como demonios había llegado ahí, 22 años había retrocedido 22 años en el tiempo eso era imposible, era una locura.

De repente sintió un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo y escuchó la voz de Hermione llamándolo una vez más.

-Hermione, ¿dónde esta mi varita?, tengo que irme.-

-No puedes irte, acabas de despertar después de estar cuatro meses en coma no puedes abandonar…-

-Déme mi varita ya.- dijo Harry y se terminó de vestir mientras que era observado por Dumbledore que sacó su varita de su túnica y se la entregó al joven.

-¿Por donde salgo?- dijo el chico.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-A Hogwarts, Hermione esta allí.- dijo este muy seguro, Dumbledore lo observó un momento y le dijo:

-Sígueme chico.- dijo este y Harry obedeció estaba muy preocupado por Hermione, no sabía como se encontraba solo que le estaban inculcando demasiado dolor, dolor que por alguna razón estaba sintiendo él, no en igual medida que ella de eso estaba seguro, pero una pequeña molestia en el mismo lugar en el que Hermione estaba recibiendo una maldición.

En el interior del bosque prohibido, Voldemort estaba bastante enfadado, no entendía por que pero sus maldiciones no estaban causando ni la cuarta parte del dolor que deberían de estar causando.

Hermione volvió a llamar a Harry una vez más, y Voldemort completamente enfadado por no saber a quien se refería ella, le lanzó otra maldición más.

Y en un momento pudo concentrar sus ojos en los de ella, y se encontró con una fuerte barrera demasiado fuerte para el estado de la joven, intentó penetrarla pero sin éxito y por respuesta a su insistencia unos ojos verdes fue lo que recibió.

Hermione una vez más llamo a Harry y Voldemort dijo:

-Pero ¿quién demonios es ese Harry?, ¿y el chico de ojos verdes?-

Hermione no respondió y todos los presentes estaban un poco sorprendidos ante el estado de su señor.

-Dime quien es el joven de la otra vez.- exigió este, que aun no la había matado por que quería saber quien era ese joven.

-Dime quien es, y donde puedo encontrarlo.-

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, lanzó otro cruciatus y cuando ella susurró en esta ocasión el nombre de Harry Voldemort opto por reír y le dijo:

-No podrá escucharte, aquí estas a mi merced.-

-Protegio.- un grito rompió las risas de Voldemort, y un escudo protegió a Hermione de seguir recibiendo la maldición cruciatus.

Lily Evans estaba de pie apuntando en ese momento a Voldemort que la miraba con odio.

-Él tal vez no, pero yo si la puedo ayudar.-

El súbdito de Voldemort se colocó entre su señor y Lily y le dijo:

-Si quieres intervenir tendrás que vencerme a mí.-

-Si ese es el único requisito acepto encantado.- todos los presentes se giraron a la vez para encontrarse con el cabello negro azabache, totalmente revuelto, de un joven de diecisiete años no más, que miraba en ese momento al suelo pero en su rostro se veía una sonrisa.

Movió su varita en un movimiento rápido y limpió y un hechizo demasiado rápido pasó cerca de Lily y le dio al mortifago en el pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo completamente inmóvil e inconsciente.

-Creo que he pasado la prueba.-

Lily miró al recién llegado y dijo:

-Potter, no quieras hacerte el héroe, esto no es un juego.- todos los presenten miraron al chico convencidos de que se trataba de James, él no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar hacía Voldemort y Hermione.

-Le estabas preguntando que quien era Harry, pues aquí tienes la respuesta Voldemort.- dijo este levantando ahora si su vista hacía él.

Voldemort retrocedió un paso mirando a los ojos al chico, repasó su rostro y sus ojos y se percató de que ese era el joven que había estado buscando desde hacía ya tiempo.

-Tú, ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-No te interesa saber eso.- dijo este y lanzó un hechizo, que Voldemort repelió rápidamente.

Ambos comenzaron una lucha bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos, Voldemort, le lanzó un hechizo hacía su parte izquierda de las costillas y Harry sintió un fuerte dolor, pues al parecer la herida que había sufrido ahí todavía se resentía.

Cayo en una rodilla justo al lado de Hermione al ver a la chica le rozó el rostro lo que ocasionó que ella abriera los ojos, intentó enfocar su vista pero le era muy difícil y dijo:

-¿James?- Harry recibió ese nombre como un golpe muy duro, pues no se esperaba que precisamente ella lo confundiera con su padre.

-Hermione.-

"-¿Esa voz?, ese no era James, ese era…-"pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, pues se había desmayado y además una fuerte explosión tubo lugar en el bosque, señal que le decía a Voldemort que tenía que largarse de Hogwarts ya:

-Tú, esto no se termina aquí, tendrás noticias mías.-

-Para mi pesar se que será así.- murmuró él mientras veía como Voldemort corría por los árboles, él prefirió dejarlo no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra Voldemort, y menos con Hermione así, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre que demonios estaba pasando.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Bueno hasta aquí este capi espero que os haya gustado y bueno espero vuestra opinión hasta el próximo capi y muchas gracias por todos los reviews:

Intentaré actualizar también el de No intervendremos, lo aviso para los que también leéis esa historia.

**_Liz_**: Gracias aquí tienes un nuevo capi, como ya te abras dado cuenta ya me queda poco para terminar la de Harry Potter y el nuevo poder, así que ya podremos dentro de poco empezar a subir la nueva historia.

**_Ginebra_**: Aquí tienes ya a Harry, ¿qué te pareció?, espero que bien, espero que te haya gustado el capi gracias por leer y hasta el próximo.

**_Sami-Maraurder girl_**: Hola espero que todas tus preguntas quedaran algo resueltas con este capi, espero que te guste hasta el próximo y gracias por leer de veras muchas gracias.

**_Herm´s Granger.Potter_**: Hola ahí tienes lo que pasa con Severus espero que te guste hasta el próximo y espero que sigas leyendo muchas gracias por tú apoyo.

**_Lorenina_**: ¿Qué te pareció?, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tú apoyo, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**_Naru_**: Espero que no te haya dado ese colapso, de todas formas creo que esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar así que aquí tienes el capi, las cosas se van a empezar a complicar un poco jeje.

**_Emmadrake_**: Perdona por las faltas de ortografía, espero que ahora si te haya parecido una actualización rápida, gracias por tú apoyo y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Bueno ahí esta el despertar de Harry ¿qué pasará ahora?, a esperar un poco.

Hasta el próximo capi, por cierto, **_Gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y no dejáis reviews, pero que aun así os preocupáis por leerla, espero que sigáis leyendo igual, y no pasa nada por no dejar el reviews, solo me gustaría saber vuestra opinión cuando se termine._**

_**Eso no quiere decir que los que dejáis reviews dejéis de hacerlo ¿en?.**_

Bueno ahora si Buybuy.


	12. Este chico no me gusta nada

Hola aquí os traigo el siguiente capi, perdonad por la tardanza, espero que os guste.

**_Liz Echizen:_** Hola tal y como te dije aquí tienes una de las actualizaciones espero que te guste y hasta el próximo capi buybuy.

**_Romis:_** Espero que te siga gustando la historia hasta el final gracias por tu reviews y espero seguir viéndote por aquí

**_Yaxia:_** Hola me agrada eso de verte en más de uno de mis fics, jejeje eso me gusta espero que te siga gustando hasta el final las historias que sigues gracias por tú apoyo y espero poder actualizar más a menudo.

**_Herm's Granger.Potter:_** La excusa de Snape no será hasta un poco más adelante, espero que te guste el capi hasta el próximo buybuy.

**_Emmadrake:_** Aquí tienes el capi espero que te guste hasta el próximo buybuy.

**_Aura87:_** Hola aquí tienes el siguiente capi, gracias por todos los elogios sobre el fic, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, y ya veras lo que haré para que james vuelva a sus gustos anteriores, espero seguir viéndote y que te siga gustando buybuy hasta el próximo capi.

**_Lorenina:_** Ten un poco de paciencia y ya veras lo que pasará con todos y cada uno de los personajes, espero seguir viéndote y que te siga gustando buybuy hasta el próximo capi.

**_Ginebra:_** Aquí tienes el siguiente capi espero que te guste, y gracias por tu apoyo, hasta el próximo capi buybuy que lo disfrutes.

**_Damari:_** Si que empiezan los problemas a partir de ahora, y muchas más preguntas para el pobre de Dumbledore y Voldemort jeje ya veras espero que te guste buybuy.

**_Lucy-malfoy15:_** Si lees mi profile te darás cuenta que no puedo dejar de meter un romance entre Harry y Hermione, es una de mis debilidades así que eso esta garantizado jeje espero que te siga gustando hasta el próximo capi buybuy.

Ahora si aquí tenéis el capi espero que os guste buybuy.

_**Este chico no me gusta nada.**_

"**Por ordenes de Albus Dumbledore los alumnos deberán de regresar a Hogwarts una semana antes de lo esperado."**

Ese titular apareció en el profeta, una semana después de la visita de Voldemort a Hogwarts, desde ese día, Voldemort había comenzado a atacar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Y eso al director del mismo no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Cuando llego al bosque prohibido, se encontró a ambos jóvenes uno al lado del otro desmayados, y a Lily Evans, al lado de ambos intentando despertarlos.

Lo único que quedaba de lo sucedido allí era el testimonio de la joven.

Si bien Dumbledore ya sabía de lo que era capaz la chica, o eso creía, no se esperaba lo que ese día llego a sus oídos.

Según Lily Evans, la primera en llegar fue Hermione, le explico que esta había caído en una especie de trampa que Voldemort al parecer había colocado antes de que ellos llegaran, pues por lo visto estaba seguro de que la chica aparecería.

Le explico, el funcionamiento de la trampa, y después de eso las pocas palabras que tuvieron, el como ella lo había defendido a él ante Voldemort, diciendo que sería capaz de vencerlo.

Le comento que la chica no había parado de gritar una y otra vez el nombre de un tal Harry, y que hubo un momento en que las maldiciones de Voldemort y su mortifago no le hacían efecto a Hermione.

Esto le sorprendió bastante, pues no conocía nada más que a una o quizás dos personas que pudieran resistir una maldición cruciatus enviada por Voldemort.

Y uno de ellos era él.

Lily le explico que cuando vio que ella no resistiría mucho más decidió intervenir al fin, le contó que el siervo de Voldemort fue el que se interpuso entre ellos, y que de la nada el joven apareció y que con un simple hechizo dejo fuera de juego al mortifago.

Le contó que había hablado con total tranquilidad, que había llamado a Voldemort por el nombre que ahora utilizaba, y que se había enfrentado a él.

En este punto Dumbledore que estaba mirando por la ventana se había girado para mirar a Lily Evans a los ojos, y poco a poco este iba cambiando su expresión a una de desconcierto y sorpresa.

Había visto su forma de luchar, a trabes de los recuerdos de la chica, o al menos lo poco que había visto ella de la lucha, pues al parecer esta estaba mas preocupada por Hermione que por lo que le pudiera pasar a un extraño, cosa que en parte entendía.

Los dos jóvenes llevaban una semana en la enfermería el chico se había despertado hacía dos días le habían dado algo de comer y beber y se había dormido de nuevo.

Él estaba en su despacho en ese momento, leyendo la noticia del profeta, en la que anunciaba que todos los alumnos llegarían a Hogwarts ese día en la tarde, ya que consideraban que Hogwarts, era el sitio más seguro para los chicos.

Sirius Black, al igual que James Potter llevaban en Hogwarts más o menos unas tres horas ambos habían pedido poder ver a su "sobrina", pero se lo había negado al menos hasta que la chica despertase.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana de su despacho pensando que haría con el chico, había pensado en dejarlo en Hogwarts, pero había algo un poco raro en él, y además estaba ese asombroso parecido con James, tendría que ver la reacción de ambos jóvenes cuando se vieran por primera vez, para decidir al final que hacer.

La otra opción era dejarlo en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, para impedir que le pasara nada, aunque la realidad era otra muy distinta, pues quería poder tenerlo cerca para averiguar cosas de ambos.

Al fijarse en la pequeña plaza que se encontraba debajo de su ventana sonrió al divisar como dos jóvenes se unían a otros dos.

Los merodeadores como ellos mismos se hacían llamar.

Remus y Peter acababan de llegar a Hogwarts, pues al parecer ellos habían sido enviados por la red flu en vez de coger el tren.

James y Sirius los recibieron con una sonrisa, hacía ya bastantes días que no hablaban y se echaban de menos, después de todo desde que se habían echo amigos en su primer año en Hogwarts no se habían separado ni siquiera en las vacaciones.

Nada más llegar a Hogwarts se habían puesto a buscar a sus amigos, que ya llevaban allí unas cuantas horas.

-Hola ¿qué tal todo?-

-Bueno se podría decir que las vacaciones han estado bien.- dijo James, que tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que Remus no dejo de notar.

-Ya veo, ¿qué novedades ahí?-

-Pues te interesara saber que Dumbledore esta en la enfermería.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Dumbledore?, ¿qué paso?-

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero bueno esperamos que se des…-

-¿Lily a donde vas tan rápido?- pregunto James interrumpiendo a Sirius.

-A avisar a Dumbledore al parecer Hermione esta despertando.-

James y los demás se miraron y Sirius dijo:

-Bueno nos dijo que cuando despertase podríamos ir a verla, pues ¿por qué no vamos ya?-

-Si venga vamos.- dijo James, y los cuatro se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Harry abrió los ojos todo estaba un poco borroso, y dedujo que necesitaba sus gafas.

Se incorporó en la cama, y tanteó la mesita de al lado de esta, encontró sus gafas justo cuando en la cama de al lado alguien comenzaba a despertar también.

Se las puso y reconoció a Hermione, se levantó de la cama rápidamente, y se acercó a la de ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y reconoció de inmediato la enfermería del colegio, sintió una punzada en la cabeza cuando recordó por que estaba allí, ese maldito de Voldemort se las iba a pagar sin duda.

A su mente vino la imagen de James ayudándola mientras se desmayaba, pero creía recordar que no era James, pero no podía estar al cien por cien segura.

Se incorporó en la cama para poder estar un poco más cómoda, y se quedó helada cuando escucho la voz de Harry:

-Hermione, ya despertaste que bien.-

Hermione giró lentamente, y se encontró con el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Harry y sonrió.

Ese momento fue el que escogieron los merodeadores, Dumbledore y Lily Evans para entrar.

-Harry estas despierto al fin.- se tiró a abrazarlo sin calcular muy bien que se encontraba en la cama y él de pie, Harry perdió el equilibrio, y como ella estaba abrazada a él ambos cayeron al suelo.

Harry se dio en la cabeza, y Hermione lo miró preocupada:

-¿Te hiciste daño, estas bien?-

-Tranquila no es nada, pero creo que tendrías que mejorar esos abrazos tuyos.-

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Remus y James miraban a ambos, enfadados, los dos se estaban dando cuenta de que esos dos se llevaban muy bien, tanto así que nunca en lo que conocían a Hermione la habían visto reír de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, lo que les daba a entender que nunca había reído de verdad en todo lo que llevaba de curso.

Lily por su parte al igual que Sirius y Peter miraban al chico asombrados, y después fijaron su vista en James.

Dumbledore miraba a los dos jóvenes y se estaba dando cuenta de que la preocupación del uno por el otro era bastante más de la que en un principio creyó.

Los chicos se estaban riendo y Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Me tenías preocupada, cuatro meses, Harry, cuatro meses en cama.-

-Bueno, ya, y tú que, que nada más despertarme me toca ir a salvarte el cuello una vez más.-

-Si serás si siempre soy yo la que te esta salvando.-

-Mentirosa, por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste al punto en el que estabas?, ¿por qué Voldemort te tenía así?-

Los presentes, se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos al escucharlos hablar, y Peter no pudo reprimir un gritillo al escuchar el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado.

Hermione y Harry miraron a la puerta y se encontraron con todos los que allí estaban observándolos.

Hermione se incorporó y le tendió la mano a Harry que la aceptó con una sonrisa.

Hermione pensó que al parecer Harry no había reconocido aún a las personas que estaban en la enfermería en ese momento.

-Bueno señorita sería conveniente que regresaras a la cama.-

-¿Y tú, por que estas con el pijama de la enfermería?-

-Eso lo responderé yo, él decidió nada más despertarse meterse en algunos problemas.-

Harry escucho la voz de Dumbledore y no le dio mucha importancia, ya sabía que estaba 22 años atrás en el tiempo, así que era lógico que él estuviese ahí.

-Así que fuiste tú y no James el que me salvo esta vez.- dijo Hermione, Harry la miró un momento y estaba apunto de hablar cuando escucho una voz conocida para él.

-Si, fue él, el que te ayudo.-

Hermione vio a Lily y después volvió su mirada a Harry que ahora estaba un poco paralizado y la miraba pidiendo explicaciones, ella solo bajo la mirada un poco.

Harry giró de nuevo su mirada a la puerta y la realidad de exactamente en que época se encontraba le golpeó de pleno.

Allí delante de él, una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, de ojos verdes iguales a los de él, miraba hacía Hermione, su madre, o la que un día llegaría a serlo, y lo que la llevaría a la muerte Lilian Evans y detrás de ella, cuatro chicos, se fijo primero en el de cabello castaño, y ojos color oro, que no tardo en identificar como Remus Lupin, al lado de este se encontraba un chico de cabello rojizo, y ojos marrones, que lo miraba sorprendido, a este lo identificó como Peter Pettigriw.

Y ahí justo al lado de este se encontraba un joven con su mismo cabello, de ojos color castaños, resguardados detrás de unas gafas, con mirada sería, pero aun así muy parecido a él se encontraba su padre, o el que un día llegaría a serlo y moriría por ello.

Sus ojos se fijaron ahora en la persona al lado de James Potter, un joven con cabello color negro azulado, con ojos azules, y mirada un tanto sorprendida, totalmente distinta a la que él había conocido, pero si a la que en alguna ocasión había visto en las fotos de la boda de sus padres.

Esa mirada irradiaba alegría, y se podía distinguir hasta cierto punto un toque de niño travieso.

A este también lo conocía y al igual que otras tres personas de las seis que allí se encontraban estaba muerto, a él lo conocía como Sirius Black su padrino, y el mejor amigo de su padre.

Dumbledore no se perdía detalle del chico, intentaba descubrir en su rostro algo que le diera una pista sobre esos chicos, pero no había nada, al parecer sabía bien no dejar que se vieran sus emociones, pues el chico estaba como si no viera nada raro, la chica sin embargo cuando había visto a todos esos había puesto mirada triste, hasta incluso había podido ver nostalgia cuando miraba a Sirius Black.

Pero el chico no tenía expresión ni nada que le diera a entender alguna de sus emociones.

Y no era precisamente por que Harry no estuviese sintiendo nada, sino todo lo contrarío estaba sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez, que le era imposible exteriorizar una y como no podía exteriorizarlas todas a la vez había preferido guardárselo todo dentro.

Hermione que entendía a la perfección a Harry le cogió la mano para que sintiera que ella estaba allí a su lado una vez más.

Harry bajo su mirada al sentir el tacto de ella e inconscientemente apretó su mano entre las de él.

-Bueno ahora que ambos están despiertos me gustaría mantener una pequeña charla con ustedes.- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Podríamos hablar un poco con su sobrina profesor Dumbledore?- pidió Remus.

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido y miró tanto a Dumbledore como a Hermione y sin pensar en lo que decía dijo:

-¿Tú hija de Aberforth? Jajaja no había escuchado burrada más grande en mi….dios.- dijo este cuando Hermione le apretó la mano, mientras que Dumbledore miraba a ambos chicos sorprendido, no esperaba que el chico conociera a su hermano, ni tampoco que pudiera meter la pata tan pronto.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Lily mirando a ambos.

-Nada es que Harry no sabía que Aberforth es mi padre, ni que era la sobrina de Dumbledore.-

-Ya veo pero si parecéis muy amigos, no hay más que veros, ¿cómo es posible que no se lo hayas dicho?-

-Tenía que ser un secreto.- dijo esta rápidamente.

-¿Y ya no?- preguntó Remus.

Hermione los miró sorprendida por como James y Remus la miraban.

-No, es obvio que no, sino ustedes no lo sabrían.- dijo esta.

-Bueno no creo que sea un buen momento para que hablen con ella, mañana podrán verla en las clases.-

-¿Clases?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Por supuesto, los alumnos vuelven hoy al colegio mañana se retomarán todas las clases.-

-Pero no toca.- protesto Sirius.

-Bueno eso lo decido yo señor Black y bueno es obvio que ya lo decidí.-

-Eso no es justo.- refunfuño Sirius.

-Mírenlo por el lado bueno podrán empezar con sus bromas antes.- dejo caer Dumbledore y James mientras salía dijo:

-Y usted podrá castigarnos más y antes.-

-No lo dude señor Potter.-

Hermione se había sentado en la cama y Harry a su lado, y Dumbledore comenzó a caminar hacía ellos.

-Bueno, me gustaría que ahora que ambos se encuentran despiertos me dijeran, ¿quienes son, y que hacen aquí?-

Harry y Hermione se miraron de reojo un momento y Hermione dijo:

-Ya se lo dije la otra vez.-

-De verdad señorita no puede pensar en serio que me creí ni una sola de sus palabras.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Lamento decirle que lo que le dije será lo único que encontrará como respuesta.-

-Eso quiere decir que tendré que averiguar por mi cuenta.-

-Si quiere intentarlo.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno espero que esto si me lo puedan explicar, ¿por qué tiene usted la varita gemela a la de Voldemort, y como es posible eso si esta se encuentra en la tienda de Ollivander?-

Harry miró a Hermione y después dijo:

-Se equivoca de varita profesor Dumbledore.-

-No, no me equivoco, el otro día mi amigo Ollivander estuvo aquí con la otra varita y las examinamos, y da la casualidad que son la misma varita, y lo mejor es que fue creada por él, pero niega el haber hecho tres varitas y mucho menos gemelas.-

-Le aseguro que no es la misma.-

-Vaya eso tampoco me lo dirán, pues nada otra cosa que agregar a mi lista.-

-¿Por qué no deja esto?, no sacará nada de nosotros.-

-Al parecer no me conocen tanto como creía si así fuera sabrán que no me gusta que a mí alrededor pasen cosas sin que yo lo sepa.-

-Y tiene la cara de decir eso.- dijo Harry mirando asombrado a Dumbledore, y recordando todas las cosas que le había ocultado a lo largo de los años que hacía que lo conocía.

-Harry.- advirtió Hermione ya que veía acercarse un ataque de los de su mejor amigo.

-Pero es que es…-

-Harry por favor.-

-Ya vale.- dijo este.

-Bueno veo que no sacaré en claro nada, pues bueno nada, me voy.- dijo Dumbledore que estaba deseoso de saber cosas de ellos pero no había manera, le tocaría investigar por otro lado.

Se levantó para irse cuando Hermione le pregunto:

-¿Podrá Harry asistir a Hogwarts, al igual que yo?-

Dumbledore centró sus ojos en los de Harry, y sabiendo lo bueno que era su profesor en oclumancia Harry cerró su mente a cal y canto, Remus había echo un gran trabajo enseñándole ese verano a hacerlo.

Sabía que le quedaba mucho por aprender pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y si era posible ese anciano no averiguaría nada de sus secretos, ahora manejaba aunque fuera un poco mejor la oclumancia, y aunque en algunos casos como Voldemort no le funcionara cuando dormía, ahora estaba despierto y no era su Némesis el que lo intentaba.

Dumbledore una vez más se encontró con una muralla, estaba dispuesto a aguantarle la mirada el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero había algo en el chico que le hizo dejar de mirarlo, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven y Dumbledore sonrió amablemente y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no?, así me será mucho más fácil.-

Hermione miró a su director y Dumbledore le dijo:

-Bueno y que nombre debemos decir, Harry…-

Ambos chicos se miraron y Harry dijo:

-Dursley.-

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y dijo:

-¿Vas a utilizar ese apellido?-

-Jejeje ¿te recuerdo el mío verdadero Hermione?- dijo este sin apartar la mirada de su director.

-O bueno es que me pillo de sorpresa.-

-¿Entonces Dursley será?-

-Si así es.- dijo Harry.

-Pues tú selección será esta noche, delante de todos los alumnos.-

Harry miró a Hermione mientras el director se iba y este alcanzo a escuchar:

-¿En que casa quedaste?, que pregunta seguro que en Gryff…-

-Slytherin.-

-¿QUÉ?- el grito de Harry se escucho en todo el pasillo de la enfermería y Dumbledore sonreía discretamente, mientras pensaba que tendría un resto del año muy ajetreado, pero eso le encantaba, no era de esos directores que les gustaba la tranquilidad, el sin un poco de movimiento no era nada.

La tarde para Harry y Hermione fue tranquila, ambos salieron de la enfermería, a Harry le dieron ropa para que pudiera vestirse, le dieron varios uniformes del colegio aun sin la insignia de la casa a la que asistiría, pues aun no lo sabía.

Los dos estuvieron paseando por Hogwarts, mientras que Hermione le ponía al tanto de lo que sabía, y de lo que había echo hasta ahora en ese tiempo, bueno exceptuando algunas cosas entre ellas el beso que tuvo con James en el desván del cuartel de la orden del fénix.

Tampoco es que fuera un tema a sacar mientras le contaba que se había enfrentado a Voldemort, que Narcisa, Nott, Malfoy, James y Sirius eran enemigos de ella declarados, y por último que era amiga de Lily Evans, que había confiado en Regulus Black y en Severus Snape, y que este último la había entregado a Voldemort, cuando el despertó.

También le hablo del chico misterioso que había visto primero en la chimenea de Mcgonagall y después en el baño de Myrtell la llorona.

-¿Y dices que Malfoy te puso una serpiente muerta en la cama?-

-Si, eso hizo, además de advertirme que mi infierno no había echo más que comenzar.-

-Veremos cual es el que acababa de comenzar.- dijo Harry entre dientes mientras apretaba sus manos en puños.

-Hermione.-

-Hey Dumbledore.-

Hermione se giró a la vez que Harry y se encontró con Remus y Lily que la llamaban.

-Hola chicos.-

-¿Qué tal te encuentras ahora?- pregunto Lily, al parecer Harry para ellos era invisible, y en parte él lo prefería.

-Bastante mejor.-

-Déjame decirte que fuiste una irresponsable, ¿cómo se te ocurre ir tu sola allí?- dijo Remus.

-Bueno eso ya no tiene remedio.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, y no se percató de que en las mejillas de Remus aparecía un poco de rosado, sin embargo Harry si que lo noto.

-Bueno, ¿y que tal todo?, ¿por qué no te vienes a dar una vuelta?-

-Bueno veras es que…- Hermione miro a Harry y los otros dos lo miraron por primera vez.

Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrerla pero no estaba muy segura de que era lo que le pasaba, ese joven de delante de ella era idéntico a James Potter, salvo por algunas cosas, lo extraño es que le resultaba familiar y no era capaz a ubicarlo.

Remus sin embargo aunque veía el parecido con James no lo miraba del todo con mucho agrado, al parecer lo tenía en un punto de mira un tanto difícil.

-Vaya tú aquí.- dijo Remus.

-Si, ya ves, estaba paseando con Hermione, por los terrenos de Hogwarts.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, a Remus le pareció muy falsa, y es que en realidad lo era, Harry no entendía muy bien por que pero ese Remus le caía mal.

-¿Y tú eres?- dijo Lily.

Harry la miro un momento y se quedo en la luna, Hermione le dio un pequeño pisotón y el volvió a la tierra y dijo:

-O esto, perdón, me llamo Harry Dursley.-

Lily comenzó a palidecer de repente, tanto Harry como Hermione la miraban extrañados y cuando hablo dijo:

-¿Has dicho Dursley?, no, esto es una pesadilla, no puede ser.-

-¿Qué pasa Lily?- preguntó Hermione.

-Dursley, ese es el apellido del tipejo eso, del prometido de mi hermana Petunia, ese desgraciado, me pego el otro día.- dijo esta mirando a Hermione.

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo, eso no se lo esperaba, que Vernon Dursley le había puesto la mano encima a su madre, era algo que no se esperaba, sabía que era un maldito capullo, pero nunca pensó que fuera capaz de eso.

Sentía su sangre hervir por dentro y dijo de manera que dio miedo:

-¿Qué ese miserable se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?-

Hermione se giró asustada a mirar a Harry, y se quedo helada, ese no era el mismo Harry que ella conocía, al parecer las pociones no solo los habían echo volver en el tiempo, sino que tenía unos efectos secundarios muy extraños.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, y sintió lo que creía era el odio de Harry en ese momento hacía su tío, no entendía el motivo pero al parecer estaban conectados por algo.

-Harry cálmate, por dios ¿qué demonios haces?-

Harry la miró y le dijo:

-Nada tranquila no pasa nada.-

-No es lo que parecía.-

Lily y Remus miraban a ambos con cara de pocos amigos sobre todo Remus, al que ese chico le daba escalofríos y no le gustaba nada de nada.

Lily por su parte no entendía por que, pero no sentía miedo, sino curiosidad por él.

Llego la hora de la cena y a Harry le toco esperar de pie a que todos los alumnos se sentaran, Hermione le había dicho el hechizo para que el sombrero no se diera cuenta de que había sido seleccionado ya.

Se sentía nervioso en esta ocasión no pediría ir a Gryffindor como la vez anterior dejaría el sombrero juzgase.

-Por una causa especial este joven ha sido transferido a este colegio, y a partir de hoy formara parte del alumnado, ahora será seleccionado para una casa, espero que lo reciban con los brazos abiertos, y que no sean demasiado duros con él.

Dursley Harry.-

Harry ando hasta el taburete y se sentó, Mcgonagall le colocó el sombrero, y Harry susurró el hechizo.

El sombrero estaba callado no hacía ni decía nada.

Harry miró el sombrero extrañado por su comportamiento pues según Hermione le había dicho que con ese hechizo el sombrero no lo recordaría, y además le había dicho que respondería rápido.

Sintió como Dumbledore se levantaba y se acercaba al taburete, sintió como le quitaba el sombrero y decía:

-Sombrero no tengo toda la noche.-

-¿Qué?, o si la selección perdón.-

Dumbledore lo volvió a colocar en la cabeza de Harry pero de nuevo este se quedo callado, Dumbledore miró al sombrero y a Harry, este sabía que estaba siendo observado por todo el gran comedor y se sentía muy incomodo.

Justo cuando Dumbledore iba a retirar el sombrero este abrió repentinamente la especie de ojos que tenía, y estos parecían asombrados y asustados, la voz del sombrero se hizo escuchar en la cabeza de Harry.

-Tú eres demasiado fuerte, se ve que tienes ganas de superar tus metas, no te gusta mucho estudiar, eres valiente sin duda, y bastante bueno en duelo, y enfrentándote a los retos, cualidades sin duda Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió pensando en que lo colocaría en su casa, pero lo que el sombrero grito no fue eso:

-Slytherin.- Harry se quedo muy parado, y escucho la voz del sombrero decir:

-Pero ahí algo oscuro en ti que parece ser mucho más fuerte, además hablas la lengua de Slytherin.-

Harry sintió que le quitaban el sombrero, y se levantó sintió que las piernas le temblaban, mientras se dirigía a la que sería a partir de ese día y hasta que se fueran de ahí su casa.

Slytherin, dios como odiaba esa casa, y ahora era la suya, estaba decidido cuando regresase mataría a su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley.

Hermione le recibió con una sonrisa y escuchaba los aplausos de los demás Slytherin, mientras que pensaba que si supieran quien era él, estaba asegurada su muerte.

-------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy espero que os guste hasta el próximo y buybuy.

Por cierto aunque tarde un poco en actualizar no pienso abandonar la historia de eso que no haya duda la piensa terminar esta y todas las que he empezado, pero es que al escribir tantas a la vez es un poco lioso así que he dejado dos un poco y he continuado con las otras, pero las seguiré en cuanto tenga tiempo.


	13. Miradas extrañas

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capi espero que os guste, y perdonar pero gracias a alguien que se dio cuenta y me aviso, ya he corregido lo del apellido d Harry, lo que pasó s que Word no reconocía Dursley, y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había subido, de todas formas muchas gracias por avisarme Andertos.

Y vosotros también deberíais agradecérselo pues debido a que tenía que cambiar eso, es que subí este nuevo capi tan rápido total ya que tenía que hacer una cosa ¿por qué no daros un capi?

Gracias a todos por vuestro reviews y espero que os siga gustando hasta el final Buybuy, en el próximo responderé a todos los reviews.

De nuevo muchas gracias por todo buybuy y hasta el próximo.

_**Miradas extrañas, Harry no es muy bien recibido.**_

Decir que la primera semana de Harry en el Hogwarts, de hacía 22 años, había sido fácil era mentir descaradamente.

Sus problemas comenzaron nada más tomar asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, lo primero que vio fue a un Severus Snape de diecisiete años sentado al lado de Regulus Black, dato que le había facilitado Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de este.

Ocupo su lugar en la silla de al lado de ella, y lo primero que recibió fue la voz de una chica que se había acercado a ellos.

-Hola mi princesa.- esas tres palabras hicieron que Harry mirara a la chica de forma dudosa.

-Oh no.- dijo Hermione a lo bajo.

-Bueno si me permiten.- dijo la chica que traía su pelo negro recogido en una coleta de caballo, y traía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts, sin pedir permiso y como quien no quiere la cosa se dispuso a sentarse entre Harry y Hermione, pero este decidió que no pensaba dejarla.

-Perdona no se si no te estas dando cuenta pero quiero sentarme.- unos ojos azules, se clavaron en los verdes de Harry.

-Pues siéntate, nadie te lo impide tienes sitio en toda la mesa.- dijo este sonriendo, había algo que no le gustaba nada en esa chica, y algo le decía que Hermione se había puesto nerviosa con la presencia de esa chica allí.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, cinco personas estaban fijas en la mesa de Slytherin, y desde la mesa de los profesores Albus Dumbledore disimuladamente no los perdía de vista.

-Pero quiero sentarme aquí.- dijo esta intentándolo de nuevo.

-Pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.- dijo este en sus trece, Hermione miró a Harry y dijo:

-Da igual Harry.- dijo Hermione, intentando que este no se enterara de quien era esa chica pues no sabía la reacción de Harry ante ese descubrimiento.

-No, yo estoy aquí, y no me voy a quitar.-

No estaba dispuesto a ceder, y no entendía el por que no quería hacerlo y menos contra esa chica, que no entendía que le pasaba pero no le caía bien.

-Regulus déjame ahí.- Regulus le hizo un sitio, y esta se sentó al lado de Hermione y decidió ignorar a Harry y dijo:

-Bueno pequeña, ¿cuándo quieres que te enseñe ese pequeño paraíso?-

Harry la miró extrañado, y noto como Hermione se acercaba un poco más a él y se alejaba de la chica.

-Ya te dije que…-

-No puedes decir que no te interesa, si nunca lo has probado, pequeña Hermione.-

-¿Por qué no lo dejas de una vez?, te he dicho que no me interesa.-

-Ya eso es lo que dices, pero habla la razón, seguro que si me dejases enseñarte el camino de ida, no te resultaría difícil no querer volver.-

-Prefiero no conocerlo.- Bella se acercó a ella, y le susurró al oído:

-Si él es un obstáculo lo quitaré de en medio, decide tú preciosa.-

Se separó y comenzó a comer, Hermione no había entendido muy bien esa frase, o al menos había encontrado dos significados para ella, y ambos no le gustaban nada.

-¿Se puede saber de que va esa?-

-Ya te contaré.-

Hermione se levantó de la silla y Harry decidió seguirla, Severus Snape los observaba a ambos, en especial al chico, era increíble el parecido que tenía con una de las personas que más odiaba, James Potter.

Estaban llegando a la puerta del gran comedor para salir, cuando Harry dijo:

-¿Se puede saber quien era esa?- Hermione no contestó enseguida pero alguien lo hizo por ella, haciendo que esta se quedará un poco petrificada, pues había esperado poder mentirle por el momento hasta prepararlo.

-Ella es mi prima, y aunque no nos llevemos muy bien no consentiré que le hagas nada, Dursley, se llama Bellatrix Black.-

Ambos se giraron para ver quien le hablaba, y Harry se encontró una vez más con los ojos de Sirius Black.

Dio un paso hacía atrás, para alejarse de él, y cuando escucho lo que le decía su expresión cambió por completo, de asombro a odio, dejó de mirar los ojos de Sirius para fijar los suyos en los de Bellatrix.

Era ella, en verdad era esa maldita asesina, una de las responsables de la mayor de las perdidas de Harry.

Y otra de las personas responsables de todo lo que le pasaba estaba al lado de Sirius, Peter Pettigriw.

La reacción del chico al escuchar el nombre de la chica, no pasó desapercibida, ni para los merodeadores, ni para Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para mirar a Hermione.

-Bueno pues yo esperaba que no te enterases, digo, quiero decir, bueno el caso, dios, Harry te conoces, y yo te conozco, sabes lo que hubiese pasado.-

-Deberías de habérmelo dicho, no soy tan imbécil como piensas Hermione, pero de todas formas gracias por esa gran confianza.-

Harry se dispuso a irse, y Hermione se quedo un momento quieta y después dijo:

-Harry, espera, por favor, mira se que no lo hice bien, pero bueno Harry tienes que entender que no puedes tener ciertas reacciones, y prefería hablar primero contigo de esto a solas, y después…-

-Déjalo ya Hermione, lo entiendo, es solo que…-

-Lo se, tranquilo, venga vamos a nuestra sala común.-

Hermione se acercó a él, mientras que James y Remus los miraban sin poder distinguir cual de los dos estaba más enfadado.

Sirius por su parte no se había perdido detalle de la mirada del chico a su prima, al parecer ese chico odiaba a su prima y bastante, ahora solo le quedaba enterarse el motivo de ese odio.

Peter miraba a James y Remus y decidió alejarse un poco de ambos temiendo que alguno decidiera pagarlas con él.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases para Harry, que tubo que utilizar libros prestados, después de todo estaba tan acostumbrado a llevar cosas usadas por otros que no le importaba, ni lo que pudieran decir, ni que fueran usadas.

Además estaba el pequeño detalle de que no llevaba dinero en esa época, había estado pensando en que demonios haría para poder tener dinero.

Había sopesado lo que podía pasar si entregaba su llave en Gringots, y eso era imposible podría traerle demasiados problemas.

Le había tocado un cuarto para él solo, al parecer el gran Albus Dumbledore no se fiaba de él, y le daba un poco igual, después de todo el que no se fiara de él haría que no estuviesen casi juntos y no hablasen casi nada, jajaja, pero que equivocado estaba.

Resulta que el lema de su querido director, era, ten cerca a tus amigos pero mucho más a tus enemigos.

Así que el director de Hogwarts decidió que quería que le vieran más por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry salió de su cuarto, estaba esperando a Hermione en la sala común de Slytherin, era exactamente igual a como la recordaba, muy fría.

Decidió sentarse a esperarla en uno de los sillones.

Cogió uno de sus libros y le echo un vistazo por encima.

Se quedó un poco parado, miró el titulo del libro y vio que era de Dcao, y se sorprendió cuando vio que el nivel de él y Hermione era muy superior a lo que estaban enseñando en Hogwarts, al parecer si que había habido progresos en eso de la magia, aunque también podía influir lo de su entrenamiento "especial", por así decirlo.

Escuchó pasos y levantó su verde mirada hacía la escalera, y sonrió inconscientemente cuando vio que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-¿Ya estas levantado?, yo que pensaba que me tocaría esperarte, como siempre es así.-

-Te recuerdo que siempre me toca esperar a Ron.-

-Si claro, me dirás que todo es culpa del pelirrojo siempre.-

-Si.- dijo este sonriendo, y se levantó del sillón mientras que cogía el libro y se lo ponía debajo del brazo.

-¿Tú leyendo?-

-No es tan raro.- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Si no es de quiddich, si es raro verte leyendo.-

-Eso no es cierto.-

-¿Qué leías?-

Le mostró el libro y ella dijo:

-O como no, la asignatura que mejor se te da.-

-Y creo que este año, ni siquiera tendré que estudiar.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Ni lo pienses, estudiaras créeme.-

-Hermione.- dijo este suplicante.

-Ni Hermione ni nada, además este año no tienes el quiddich como excusa.-

-¿Quiddich, acaso lo juegas?- los dos se giraron y se encontraron con Regulus Black y con alguien que Harry reconoció al instante Lucius Malfoy, era idéntico a su hijo, exceptuando el largo de su pelo, y algunos detalles más.-Si.- dijo este.

-¿Y eres bueno?-

-Bastante.- dijo Hermione por él.

-¿Por qué no, nos demuestras esta tarde lo bueno que eres?- preguntó Lucius.

Harry no dijo nada al principio, y Lucius sonrió y dijo:

-¿En que puesto jugarías?-

-Buscador.-

-Vaya, precisamente necesitamos uno, tal vez podrías entrar en el equipo, si es verdad que eres tan bueno como dices.-

-Pues esta tarde juzgareis vosotros mismos.-

-Venga Harry que llegaremos tarde.- dijo Hermione.

-Si venga, que ya tengo hambre.- dijo Regulus.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacía la salida, Severus Snape apareció corriendo y se unió a ellos, Hermione estaba al lado de Harry e intentando estar lo más lejos de Malfoy posible, cosa que Harry entendía, no le hacía ninguna gracia el estar con dos de esas tres personas, Regulus le daba igual, después de todo ese chico no le había echo nada, en su futuro salvo unirse a Voldemort, y después intentar destruirlo.

Iba pensando en sus cosas y no se dio cuenta de que al final del pasillo que daba a unas escaleras que había que bajar para poder ir hacía las mazmorras de Snape en su tiempo, y de allí al gran comedor, se encontraba un hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro, apoyado en la pared al parecer esperando algo:

-O ya están aquí, genial, joven Dursley necesitaría hablar con usted un momento.-

Harry levantó la vista, y se encontró con esos ojos azules, tan llenos de paz y tranquilidad.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué quería?-

-Es sobre las asignaturas que cursará este año, necesito comentarle algunas cosillas.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Pues si no les importa dejarnos solos.- dijo señalando las escaleras Hermione miro a Harry y este asintió levemente para que se fuera:

-Te espero en el gran comedor.-

-Vale tranquila.-

Harry y Dumbledore se quedaron ambos solos, sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos.

-Usted dirá.- dijo Harry cansado del silencio.

-Si es verdad, ¿qué clases cursará?-

-Las necesarias para ser auror.- dijo este.

-Apunta a un buen trabajo, cazador de magos oscuros.-

-En especial uno.- dijo Harry por lo bajo.

-Bueno y, ¿cómo se supone que yo podré saber que usted cumple con los requisitos necesarios?-

-Puede hacerme una prueba si lo cree conveniente.- dijo este.

-Una buena idea, hoy tiene a primera hora, pociones, y creo estar en lo cierto en que tendrá Dcao esta tarde.-

-Si creo que eso me comentó Hermione.- dijo este.

-Bueno pues espero que no le importe que vaya a su clase para ver su nivel.-

-Haga lo que le plazca.- dijo este, intentaba ser frío, pues sabía que tendría que volver y no quería sentirse a gusto con la gente que acabaría perdiendo.

-Entonces no le quitaré más de su preciado tiempo señor Dursley.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Harry se fue de allí y se dirigió hacía el gran comedor, antes de entrar se encontró con Lilian Evans en la puerta.

-Hola.- dijo este sonriendo.

Lily se sintió extraña al mirarlo a los ojos, pues eran idénticos a los de ella, y eso le daba escalofríos.

-Hola.-

-Evans ¿verdad?- pregunto este fingiendo no saberlo.

-Así es Dursley.- dijo esta.

Ambos entraron al gran comedor y Harry le dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin:

-Por favor llámame Harry.-

La mañana de ese día no fue gran cosa, para su sorpresa lo de pociones no le fue tan mal, como él podría esperar, además de que él se había olvidado de que Slughorn era profesor en esa época.

Lo que le trajo algunos problemas fue lo que sucedió en clase de Dcao.

Pero no solo a él sino que a Hermione también.

La clase de Dcao, era la última de ese día, después de esa clase Harry tendría una prueba de quiddich, y se suponía que esa clase sería un examen, que encantado estaría dispuesto a hacer.

Le había comentado a Hermione sobre él, y a ella le extraño después de todo a ella no le habían echo ninguno.

Cuando llegaron al aula se encontraron, con que todas las mesas habían desaparecido, que Mcgonagall se encontraba al lado del director de Hogwarts, y que el profesor de Dcao no se encontraba en el aula.

-¿Dónde esta el profesor?- pregunto Narcisa Black.

-Hoy daré yo esta clase.- la voz de Dumbledore era tranquila, pero había cierta emoción en sus palabras.

Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados, y después miraron a su profesor, este les sonrió y dijo:

-La verdad es que hoy no será una clase normal, he decidido que necesito saber el nivel de dos de vosotros para saber si están cualificados para poder cursar las asignaturas que están cursando.-

Harry recibió de lleno la mirada de Dumbledore, y le pareció ver cierto brillo de ansia.

Él por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que Hermione noto, al parecer Harry ya se había temido algo así, y a ella le parecía algo muy interesante de ver, esa pequeña batalla que empezaría ahí, siempre se había preguntado como sería ver un duelo entre Harry y Dumbledore, sabía que había mucha diferencia de poder, entre ambos, y que Dumbledore dejaría a Harry fuera de combate sin ninguna duda muy rápidamente, pero aun así, si Dumbledore se pusiera a su nivel, le gustaría saber quien de los dos sería mejor.

-¿Y de quien se trata?- pregunto una chica de Slytherin.

-Bueno de los dos nuevos alumnos, Dursley y mi sobrina por supuesto.-

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepa como de buena es su sobrina?-

-Se hasta cierto punto, pero me gustaría saber un poco más.- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y en que consistirá esta prueba?- pregunto Harry.

-Se enfrentaran a mí.- declaro Dumbledore, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron Harry sintió una pequeña descarga por su espalda, eso no parecía una mala idea.

-¿En que orden quiere hacer eso?- dijo este con un toque de impaciencia en la voz, todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, pues no era muy normal que alguien le hablara de esa forma tan normal a Dumbledore cuando este le estaba diciendo que se enfrentarían a él en un duelo, la mayoría intentaría rehusar, pero el nuevo no, a él le parecía, ¿interesante?

-Pues para hacer esto más rápido me gustaría que fueran los dos contra mí.-

-Albus.-

-Minerva querida tranquila, seguramente no tardaremos mucho,- poso su mirada en ambos y añadió:- ¿Podemos comenzar?-

Harry sonrió, y soltó su mochila al lado de la pared, al igual que Hermione, ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

Dumbledore sacó su varita y ellos dos hicieron lo mismo a la vez.

Dumbledore se colocó y tanto él como Harry hicieron una reverencia exactamente igual.

Los ojos de ambos se volvieron a encontrar y Dumbledore sonrió, sonrisa que perdió cuando Harry dijo:

-La educación ante todo, ¿verdad profesor?- Dumbledore lo miró y pensó que después de todo ese chico, lo conocía algo, mucho.

-Así es.- dijo Dumbledore y Hermione comenzó a retroceder hacía atrás, todos la miraron extrañados.

-Dije que serían ustedes dos contra mí, ¿qué se supone que hace señorita Dumbledore?-

-No debería de distraerse en un duelo profesor.- se escucho la voz de Harry, pero cuando Dumbledore fijó su vista en donde se encontraba el chico este no estaba allí.

Dumbledore invocó un hechizo de protección justo cuando Harry le lanzaba su hechizo.

Dumbledore que esperaba un poco más se llevo una decepción pues la verdad es que ese hechizo no es que fuera muy bueno, tenía el nivel que James Potter, y los demás chicos que se había unido ya a la orden del fénix.

Se fijó en Hermione y lanzó su hechizo hacía ella, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando este se detuvo bastante lejos de la chica, desvaneciéndose.

-No creo que pensases que estaba desprotegida, y si es así, se nota que no nos conoce, además de que todos sabemos que usted puede hacerlo mucho mejor profesor.- dijo Harry que ahora se encontraba al lado de Hermione y añadió:

-Esto es una barrera bastante fuerte aunque para usted debería de ser pan comido deshacerse de ella.-

Dumbledore sonrió y agitó su varita con suma rapidez, tanto Harry como Hermione giraron uno a cada lado, y ambos a la vez lanzaron sus hechizos hacía Dumbledore.

Dumbledore invoco un escudo para detener el de Hermione, y le lanzó un hechizo.

Mientras que se giraba para detener el de Harry, este mientras tanto, invocaba un escudo para Hermione, mientras ella invocaba otro hechizo de ataque para lanzárselo a Dumbledore.

Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos, de lo bien que se llevaban esos a la hora de hacer pareja en el duelo, la verdad es que eran muy buenos, demasiado buenos, para su edad, pensaba Minerva Mcgonagall, mientras examinaba cada movimiento de ambos chicos.

Dumbledore por su parte invoco un hechizo de defensa, para detener el de Harry, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que este era un poco más fuerte que el anterior, pero no mucho, después de detener ese hechizo lanzó uno hacía Harry.

Este lo esquivo mientras que llegaba al lado de Hermione, ambos chocaron sus manos, mientras sonreían pues Dumbledore no se había percatado del hechizo de Hermione.

Los dos a la vez y aún con las manos chocando apuntaron sus varitas hacía Dumbledore y dijeron sus hechizos.

Pero algo extraño les pasó a ambos, los dos a la vez sintieron un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo al decir sus hechizos.

Los dos se miraron extrañados, ante eso, y se dieron cuenta de que ya no podrían detener sus hechizos.

Los que veían el duelo estaban totalmente asombrados, pues ambos chicos estaban unidos en el centró de una pequeña ventisca y al parecer no notaban nada, pues ni siquiera su pelo se movía con el viento.

De las varitas de ambos, jóvenes salieron sus hechizos, hacía Dumbledore.

Este que no se había percatado del de Hermione, escuchó a Fawkes cantar y cuando se giró se encontró con que el fénix había desviado ese hechizo.

Pero los dos que acababan de mandar no.

Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos al ver a los dos jóvenes envueltos en ese viento, y cuando se dio cuenta de ambos hechizos uno de ellos lo detuvo con un hechizo, y el otro decidió enviárselo de vuelta a ellos.

El hechizo que envió resulto ser el de Harry.

El viento que los envolvía desapareció cuando sus manos se separaron y cuando Harry se dio cuenta del hechizo que iba hacía ellos, estaba tan sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, que solo pensó en proteger a Hermione, no fue capaz de decir ningún hechizo, en ese momento, así que se puso delante de ella.

Hermione miró a Harry colocarse delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados en cruz delante de él.

Los demás los miraban sorprendidos por la actitud de él, los de Gryffindor, preguntándose como demonios esos dos eran de Slytherin si se veía a leguas que eran bastante valientes, y que ninguno de ellos dejaría que le pasara nada al otro.

Harry recibió el hechizo que él mismo había invocado, y dio gracias por que solo fuese un Expeliarmus, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando el hechizo, le dio de lleno.

Él sabía que generalmente sus hechizos de desarme eran bastante más potentes, al menos según Dumbledore más que los de sus amigos, pero este era demasiado fuerte, y no pudo aguantarlo.

Cunado el hechizo le dio en los brazos fue lanzado contra la pared de detrás de ellos, quedo de rodillas y un poco bastante aturdido por el golpe.

Hermione al ver a Harry pegar contra la pared sintió miedo de que de nuevo le volviera a pasar algo.

Ese miedo se extendió por dentro de ella y algo extraño sucedió miró hacía Dumbledore, y enfadada y asustada, lanzó un hechizo.

Harry levantó la vista al escuchar el hechizo dicho por Hermione, pues no esperaba que ella invocara eso allí y delante de todos, sintió algo extraño dentro de él, al parecer era el miedo de Hermione.

La miró a ella y se extraño, pues esa no parecía Hermione, su Hermione, su mejor amiga, desde los once años, parecía asustada, e incontrolable.

Se fijó en que levantaba su varita y comenzaba a lanzar hechizos, sin ton ni son, descontroladamente.

Grito su nombre para que se detuviera pero esta no lo escuchaba al parecer su miedo la estaba cegando.

Harry se levanto y escuchó uno de los hechizos que les habían enseñado en sus entrenamientos, de magia negra, al ver que Dumbledore estaba intentando parar todos los hechizos de Hermione con escudos se dio cuenta de que no sabía aun para que servía ese hechizo, así que corrió donde Dumbledore, y se colocó delante de él, actitud que sorprendió a Dumbledore y a los demás.

-Hermione, ya esta bien, estoy bien no me ha pasado nada, tan solo un golpe más.-

Harry se fijo en ella, y se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba en una especie de trance, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo habitual, y parecían sin vida y sin emociones.

El último hechizo que Hermione había invocado iba directo a él, y aun sabiendo que esto haría que Dumbledore desconfiara más de él y estuviera al pendiente dijo uno de los hechizos de magia negra que le habían enseñado.

Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar el hechizo que él decía, pero no por el hechizo en si, sino por que, que él supiera ese hechizo era demasiado difícil, y el poder mágico que se necesitaba era demasiado para hacerlo.

Harry consiguió detener el hechizo de Hermione, justo cuando ella volvía a la normalidad, él caía de rodillas delante de Dumbledore demasiado cansado como para poder lanzar algún hechizo más.

Dumbledore por su parte colocó su varita en el cuello de Harry y le dijo:

-Ya estarías muerto.-

-No estaría tan seguro.- dijo Harry que aunque cansado sonreía ampliamente, Hermione por su parte estaba detrás de Dumbledore con su varita en la nuca.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente, al parecer esos dos eran buenos en equipo, algo peligrosos, pero muy buenos.

Temía por el que se tuviera que enfrentar a ellos dos enserio, pues su suerte no sería mucha.

Dumbledore quitó su varita del cuello de Harry mientras que Hermione retiraba la suya, y se acercaba a él, y le tendía su mano.

Harry la aceptó con una sonrisa y con muchas preguntas reflejadas en sus ojos, preguntas de las que Hermione no conocía la respuesta, y ella lo miraba de la misma manera también con preguntas de las que tendrían que encontrar una respuesta.

-Al parecer si que tienen el nivel necesario para ser Aurores.-

Ambos sonrieron y Dumbledore deseaba ahora más que nunca saber quien demonios eran esos dos, y como sabían esos hechizos, de los que ni él había escuchado hablar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Se podría decir que si.- dijo Harry que ya se había levantado.

-No deberías de haber echo eso Harry, sabes que consume mucho poder mágico.-

-Te recuerdo que de todos yo era el único que podía hacerlo, además tan solo es un poco de cansancio nada más, y era la única manera de detener tú hechizo, ¿en qué estabas pensando Hermione?- preguntó este mirándola.

-La clase ha terminado, mañana nos vemos.- dijo Dumbledore.

Todos los que habían presenciado el duelo, de Dumbledore y los nuevos estaban sorprendidos por como luchaban esos dos.

-Si es tan bueno en quiddich, este año ganamos la copa.- dijo Regulus mientras salían del aula.

-No me digas que juega al quiddich.- dijo Lily.

-Hoy vamos a hacerle la prueba para ver que tal es.- dijo Snape.

-Veremos a ver si alguien de Slytherin merece jugar al quiddich, hasta ahora lo único que hemos hecho ha sido el tonto.- dijo Bellatrix.

-Y perder contra nosotros.- puntualizo Sirius al pasar cerca de ellos.

Remus y James por su parte estaban pendientes de Hermione y de Harry.

-Bueno venga que tienes que ir al campo de quiddich.- dijo esta.

-¿Vendrás a verme?-

-¿Cuándo he dejado yo de ver un partido o un entrenamiento de quiddich?-

-Cierto amigo nuestro pelirrojo te diría que en quinto año, cuando conocimos a nuestro gran amigo.-

-Yo mejor diría grandísimo amigo.-

-Si tienes razón, Hermi.-

-Harry no me llames así.-

-Vale Hermi no lo haré más.-

-Harry.-

Este salió de la clase con su mochila corriendo, mientras que Hermione cogía la suya se despedía de James y Remus y corría detrás del chico sonriendo.

-No me gusta nada ese Dursley.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y que haya cambiado el apellido en todas partes, sino es así lo siento lo volveré a repasar si es así, aunque creo que lo cambie en todo momento.

Espero que os guste y hasta el próximo.

De nuevo gracias por leer.


	14. La prueba de quiddich

Hola a todos siento la tardanza se que un día de estos van a dejar de leer, espero que no pase, yo ya lo dije en el capi anterior y lo repito no voy a abandonar la historia es que estoy de mudanza y me es difícil subir los capis, juro que una vez que termine volveré a actualizar igual de rápido que al principio.

Por ese mismo motivo no tengo tiempo de contestar a los reviews como es debido pero de todas formas muchas gracias y espero que la sigáis aunque tarde un poco de veras que lo siento.

Os dejo con el capi espero que os guste y buy, buy hasta la próxima vez.

_**La prueba de quiddich, un buen contrincante.**_

Harry llegó corriendo a los vestuarios, mientras que Hermione lo seguía, se detuvo antes de entrar y se apoyo en la pared, esperando que ella llegara.

-Al fin te alcance, Harry James Po…-

Harry le tapo la boca justo a tiempo y le dijo:

-Loca estuviste apunto de meter la pata.-

-Para que me haces correr hasta aquí.-

-Tenía ganas de correr un poco, ¿y que mejor manera que huyendo de ti?- dijo este sonriendo.

-Bueno veo que ya estáis ambos aquí, Dudley, pasa a los vestuarios que ya tienes el equipo allí.-

Harry asintió y Hermione le dijo:

-Estaré donde siempre suerte.-

-Hasta luego.-

Los dos se separaron y se fueron cada uno para su sitio.

Al llegar Hermione se encontró, con que no solo ella estaba allí, Lily Evans, James Potter, Regulus, Sirius, Narcisa y Bellatrix Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigriw, se encontraban allí.

-Si que ahí gente aquí.-

-No eres la única que ve los entrenamientos.- dijo Narcisa.

-Ya lo veo.-

-¿Cómo es que viniste aquí?, nunca te he visto en ningún partido hasta ahora.- dijo Remus, que él veía los partidos pues prefería los pies sobre la tierra.

-Es normal su amigo es el que hace la prueba.- dijo Peter.

-Es raro, ya que le dijiste que nunca te perdías un partido o un entrenamiento de quiddich y no te recuerdo en ningún partido jugado hasta ahora.- puntualizo James.

-¿Dursley estas preparado?-

-Cuando quieras.- escuchó Hermione que él decía.

-¿Qué puesto será?- pregunto Remus.

-Buscador.- dijo Regulus.

-Esperemos que sea bueno.- dijo James.

-Es el mejor.- afirmo Hermione, haciendo que James y Remus se giraran a mirarla totalmente enfadados, por su comentario.

-Sino has asistido a ningún partido no se como puedes afirmar eso Dumbledore.-

-Ya veras como tengo razón.- dijo esta saludando a Harry que la acababa de sonreír.

-Suerte Harry.-

-Sabes que no la necesito.-

-Otro James no.- dijo Lily, al escuchar esas palabras.

-Yo nunca digo esas cosas.- el silenció se hizo notorio en toda la grada, dejando en claro que nadie opinaba igual que él pero si igual a Lily.

James frunció el ceño mientras que los demás se reían y Hermione le dijo a Lily:

-No es otro James.- y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿En verdad juega bien?- pregunto Lily, Hermione la miró y se fijo que tenía la vista fija en Harry, sintió una pequeña punzada en el estomago y dijo:

-Fíjate bien y veras, y sino escucha lo que comenten los expertos de nuestros lados que seguro que no se quedaran callados.-

Harry se estabilizó en la escoba y nada más subir sonrió abiertamente le encantaba esa sensación de libertad, Remus se fijo en que a la distancia se parecía aun más a James, y más con la sonrisa que le estaba adornando el rostro.

-Bueno Dursley voy a soltar la pelota haber cuanto tardas en cogerla.-

Harry asintió y espero a que la soltara, sentía una alegría dentro de él que no podría definir, intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible, no para conseguir el puesto, ni para hacerse el chulo, no su motivo era otro, para ser exactos dos en particular que se encontraban sentados en las gradas de el campo de quiddich para verlo jugar.

Sus nombres James Potter y Lily Evans, aunque fuera una vez, quería enseñarle a sus padres, como de bien volaba, sabía que no podía decirles que lo había heredado de su padre, es decir de James, pero al menos esperaba que sintieran aunque fuera un poco de envidia por parte de su padre, pues eso le daría a entender que su padre consideraba que volaba bien.

Lucius dejo la pelota suelta y se fijo en Harry, no esperaba que fuera gran cosa, pero si al menos era un poco bueno eso sería una pequeña ventaja, y más si tenemos en cuenta que no tenían jugadores demasiado buenos ese año.

Harry sonrió al ver la smicth dorada suelta, ahora le tocaba a él volar para que no se le escapara.

Comenzó con un vuelo lento para hacerse con la escoba ya que no era la suya, en ningún momento perdió la escurridiza smicth de vista.

James por su parte tampoco la perdió en ningún momento, y tampoco a Harry, se fijo en que poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de su escoba, y que no había perdido la smicth de vista en ningún momento.

En cuanto Harry se hizo con la escoba sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a por la smicth.

Antes de que James se diera cuenta Harry ya tenía la smicth en la mano, sonriendo.

Hermione se levanto y le dijo:

-Has tardado demasiado.- los demás la miraron sorprendidos ante esa afirmación y Harry voló hasta las gradas y le dijo:

-Le recuerdo a la señorita que tenía que hacerme con la escoba, ya que esta no es la mía.-

-Pues suéltala y demuestra bien lo que vales.- dijo esta y con la mirada le dejo bien en claro que esa era la oportunidad de que sus padres tuvieran una pequeña visión de él.

-Como quieras, luego no me regañes.- dijo este y se fue donde Lucius y le dijo:

-Suéltala cuando yo te diga.- Lucius asintió y Harry comenzó a subir hacía arriba, esperaba que el amogo de wronski le saliera bien esta vez, aunque no contaba con los mismos requisitos que la vez anterior, es decir un dragón furioso volando detrás de él, por intentar robarle un huevo, que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Pero esperaba que al no estar bajo tanta presión le fuera más fácil pues si estando en una situación así lo había logrado, no creía que en esta fuera mucho peor.

-Ya.- Lucius soltó la smicth mientras que en las gradas James dijo:

-¿Por qué subir tan alto?-

-Ya veras.- dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.

-Esperemos que sea algo rápido me estoy aburriendo un poco.- dijo Narcisa.

La smicth se comportó tal y como Harry esperaba, comenzó un descenso increíblemente rápido hacía abajo, Harry se dejo llevar y echo todo su cuerpo hacía adelante, mientras que hacía que la escoba bajará en picado.

James se levantó de su sitio para fijarse bien lo que pasaba.

Lily y todas las chicas aguantaron la respiración conforme Harry se iba acercando al suelo.

Lucius estaba atónito pensando que se estrellaría contra el suelo, si seguía así.

Harry cogió la smicth como siempre lo hacía muy cerca del suelo, y justo a tiempo retomo el vuelo hacía arriba, se acercó a Hermione le tendió la mano y le dijo:

-¿Qué te pareció eso?- mientras le daba la smicth.

-Bastante bueno.- dijo ella mientras cogía la smicth.

-Increíble, estas dentro del equipo sin dudarlo.- dijo Lucius acercándose a él.

Harry no estaba contento por eso de pertenecer al equipo de Slytherin, sino por como hablaban los otros de su vuelo, en especial Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Su padre, no podía verle la cara, pues miraba hacía el campo de quiddich concentrado.

Harry se fue a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa, y así poder ir a cenar, algo que estaba deseando hacer.

Hermione lo estaba esperando fuera de los vestuarios con la smicth en la mano y no sintió como James se acercaba a ella.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.-

-Hola Potter, ¿qué quieres ahora?-

-Hablar, siento un poco de curiosidad, ¿qué hay entre ese amigo tuyo y tú?-

-No tengo por que decirte nada.-

-No se tú, pero yo todavía me acuerdo de lo del otro día.-

-Pues yo no, al parecer no es que fuera algo digno de recordar.-

James se acercó a ella enfadado y le dijo:

-Pues no te quejabas la verdad.-

-No solo salí corriendo para poder vomitar a gusto.- dijo esta sonriendo.

James frunció los labios, y cuando ella se iba a dirigir para recoger a Harry él se lo impidió y le dijo:

-Pues resulta que yo no lo he olvidado y si hace falta te daré un recordatorio.- la acercó a él y una vez más unió sus labios a los de ella, Hermione sintió de nuevo esa descarga por todo su cuerpo, no entendía que demonios le pasaba pero la forma en la que James besaba le encantaba, no lo había olvidado, de echo demasiadas noches, más de las que desearía soñaba con volver a besarlo, pero eso no debería de pasar, pues James era el padre de su mejor amigo, y era a Lily al que pertenecía.

Pero ahí y en ese momento ninguno de los dos se encontraba, Hermione que a pesar de que su mente le decía que se apartará dejo que sus manos se enredaran en el cabello de James despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba, mientras que él la tenía sujeta por la cintura.

James por su parte no entendía que demonios le estaba pasando, pues esa chica, tenía algo, al igual que Evans que lo volvía loco, pero le encantaba esa forma de besar que ella tenía, de manera dulce, pero llena de pasión.

Mientras la besaba los ojos de Harry le vinieron a la mente, ese chico, era bastante familiar con ella, y no le gustaba nada, ella ahora era de él y así sería, aunque se tuviera que enfrentar a ese Dursley, Dumbledore sería de él.

Remus Lupin, que se estaba preguntando donde demonios estaría James, decidió ir a buscarlo en los vestuarios, y se quedo helado en el sitio cuando sus ojos vieron a James y Hermione besándose, su mente comenzó a funcionar, y entonces entendió la sonrisa de James cuando se habían vuelto a ver después de las vacaciones, por eso ese brillo cuando lo miraba a él, eso era lo que le decía que le había ganado.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía pero no, por que James estuviese besando a Hermione, vale que eso le estaba doliendo, pero lo que realmente le estaba comiendo por dentro era que James, supuestamente amaba con toda su alma a Lily, y sin embargo ahí estaba donde todos pudieran verlo, besando a Dumbledore.

En ese momento juró que James se iba a enterar, tendría que dejarle las cosas claras y que decidiera de una vez si Lily o Hermione, no consentiría que le hiciera daño a ninguna de las dos, a una por ser su mejor amiga, y a la otra, por lo que fuera lo que estuviese sintiendo por ella.

-Empezaras mañana con los entrenamientos.- dijo Lucius, mientras salía de los vestuarios.

-De acuerdo.- cuando Hermione escucho la voz de Harry sintió una pequeña punzada por todo el cuerpo, y se separó bruscamente de James, cosa que dejo al chico un poco desorientado.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca.- y echo a correr, Harry solo escucho la palabra nunca dirigida a un James contrariado y vio a Hermione echar a correr.

-Hermione espera.-

Harry corrió hacía ella y en su carrera James lo detuvo lo justo para decirle.

-Este año, yo soy buscador de Gryffindor, así que estate preparado.-

-Descuida.- dijo Harry y se soltó de él y siguió su camino detrás de Hermione.

Remus se acercó a James, pues Lucius estaba fijándose en él.

-James será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra sala común.-

-Si venga vamos.-dijo este que todavía estaba un poco confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que más le sorprendía había sido su actitud, en ese momento, coger a Dursley y retarle en el campo de quiddich, ¿por qué demonios había echo eso?

Remus y él no hablaron en todo el camino a su sala común y además nada más llegar Remus se fue a su cuarto alegando que estaba cansado.

En una mansión que en la antigüedad había pertenecido a una familia muggel llamada Ryddel, se encontraba el único descendiente de esa familia con vida.

Ton Sorvoloto Ryddel, estaba con la mirada fija en la chimenea, recordando con detalle la batalla que había tenido con esos dos jóvenes, y lo que uno de sus fieles en Hogwarts, le había mandado un en pequeño frasco.

Era la memoria de uno de ellos, que le había dicho que de seguro le gustaría ver, en esta había un duelo muy interesante entre Dumbledore y los dos jóvenes que últimamente lo tenían preocupándose demasiado.

Se había fijado bastante en ambos chicos, pero la chica ahora lo intrigaba mucho más que antes, después de ver como el chico era enviado por un simple expeliarmus contra la pared del fondo le hizo pensar que no era nada del otro mundo, claro que él desconocía por completo la fuerza que ese hechizo tenía en realidad.

Pero la chica, esos ojos vacíos, le indicaban que si al chico por alguna casualidad de la vida, le ocurría algo, ella podría ser su mano vengadora más fuerte, parecía meterse en una especie de trance, y no le importaba ni quien estuviese en medio ni lo que pudiese pasarle o a su adversario o a ella misma.

Una cualidad que en parte sería buena para él, pues si conseguía quitar al chico del medio mientras estuviese con Dumbledore, le haría creer a ella que Dumbledore lo había matado, ya pensaría más adelante una excusa de por que ese viejo amante de los muggels sería capaz de matar a un alumno.

No estaba muy seguro sobre ese plan, pues el chico aunque pareciera que no era muy fuerte, había conseguido entrar en su mente con suma facilidad, y eso no lo podía hacer un mago cualquiera, y mucho menos uno del tres al cuarto.

Lo que le dejaba en una situación un poco indecisa, pues vale que ella sería una buena vengadora, pero el equipo que esos dos formaban era bastante bueno, sin duda eran ágiles, rápidos, y tenían un variado conocimiento de la magia.

La memoria que le habían mandado, no era que dejara escuchar muchos de los hechizos dichos allí, pero al parecer por los comentarios que si alcanzaba a escuchar de las personas que estaban cercanas al que le había pasado la memoria eran hechizos sin duda muy buenos y difíciles.

Su mirada estaba fija en el fuego de la chimenea, estaba deseando poder saber como hablar con ellos, los quería a ambos en su equipo y si no podía ser a ambos al menos a uno de ellos, eso no debería de ser tan difícil, después de todo él era un experto en persuadir a la gente, y sobre todo con su maldición Imperius.

Eso le ayudaría bastante con esos dos, si conseguía que uno de ellos cayera en sus manos mediante esa maldición, el otro sin duda lo seguiría.

Después de todo la unión que esos dos compartían sería al final una gran baza para él.

Lejos de esa casa, y del castillo de Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería, otro grupo de personas había recibido su pequeña botellita con la memoria que guardaba ese duelo.

Todos los que lo habían presenciado, habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Esa era la chica, de las visones de su compañera, esa chica debía de unirse a ellos, o por las buenas o por las malas, su presencia allí, no era una casualidad, de eso estaban seguros, y ahora solo podían pensar en como separarla del chico, pues ellos solo querían a la chica.

Ella era la única necesaria para sus planes.

Aunque debían reconocer, que el chico que siempre estaba con ella era bueno, muy bueno, y eso podría traerles problemas a la hora de poder coger a la chica.

Pues después de verlos luchar estaban seguros de que el chico no dejaría que ellos se la llevaran sin más.

Aunque todos creían ser mucho más buenos que él, ya que después de todo había sido quitado del duelo con un simple expeliarmus.

Pero al igual que una de las otras dos personas interesados en esos dos jóvenes o en uno de ellos, no se habían percatado que ese hechizo era más potente de lo que se podían imaginar sin haberlo recibido.

En Hogwarts las cosas eran un poco más complicadas, Harry había corrido detrás de Hermione hasta la biblioteca, y la estaba buscando por los lugares que a él le sonaban de que podría encontrarse.

Pero después de buscarla por todos y cada uno de ellos no la encontró así que pensó en otro de los lugares donde ella podría estar y solo se le ocurrió la sala de los menesteres.

Cuando llego pensó en algo para poder estar solo.

Y en algún sitio para pensar, pero ninguna de las dos le hizo aparecer la puerta, estaba por rendirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea, e imagino su verdadera sala común la de Gryffindor de su tiempo.

Al dar la tercera vuelta esta apareció delante de él, sonrió ampliamente y llamo con cuidado.

No recibió respuesta, así que decidió entrar, se acercó a los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea, y tumbada en uno de ellos dándole la luz de la chimenea en la cara, y sacando algunos destellos pelirrojos del pelo, se encontraba Hermione al parecer dormida.

Sonrió al verla tranquila, pero le extraño el ver lágrimas por sus mejillas, con cuidado deslizó su mano por estas para limpiárselas, pero aunque había intentado no despertarla esta se despertó, al sentir la mano de alguien deslizarse por su mejilla, sonrió.

Con una de sus manos atrapo la que le acariciaba la mejilla derecha, y poco a poco abrió los ojos, al acabar de despertarse no se fijo bien en quien era y soltó el nombre del chico con el que estaba soñando, o al menos eso pensaba.

-James, ¿cómo me encontraste?- Harry sintió una punzada extraña y su sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro, escuchar de nuevo el nombre de su padre salir de los labios de su mejor amiga, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Y además lo llamaba por su nombre, y eso que ella le había dicho que no se llevaban bien, cosa de la que había desconfiado, pues desde la noche anterior siempre que James y ella se miraban en clase o en los pasillos o en cualquier parte del castillo, ambos desviaban sus miradas, y en las mejillas de Hermione un pequeño color rojizo aparecía.

Eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Hermione, se que nos parecemos pero creía que al menos tú podría distinguirnos.- al escuchar la voz de Harry Hermione cerró los ojos un poco más tranquila de que no fuera James, pero sin embargo estaba nerviosa, al sentir el roce de la mano de él en su mejilla y entre su mano.

Era una sensación extraña, y no sabía como definirla pero se sentía muy bien estando así.

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo me encontraste?-

-¿Cómo puedes si quiera preguntar como tú mejor amigo te ha encontrado?-

-Tienes razón no creo que nadie me conozca mejor que tú y Ron.-

-Pues entonces no preguntes tonterias, ¿por qué te fuiste así de los vestuarios?-

-Nada por tonterías.- Harry sin embargo no dejo de notar ese nerviosismo que había aparecido en ella al hablar de eso.

Decidió dejarlo por el momento pues ahora le importaba más que ella se fuera con él a dar una vuelta, o a la sala común a la que pertenecían.

Se quedaron allí hablando un poco de todo, hasta que tocaron el tema que a partir de ese momento les tendría que comenzar a preocupar, el como salir de ese tiempo, y ambos coincidieron en que cuanto antes mejor.

Los días para Harry la primera semana fueron bastante liados, los entrenamientos no fueron gran cosa, ni difíciles, lo difícil de estos era el tener que obedecer al maldito de Lucius Malfoy, cosa que se le hacía sumamente difícil, si tenemos en cuenta todas las cosas que ese futuro mortifago le haría o si teníamos en cuenta lo hecho a Hermione o la amenaza realizada.

Pero con todas sus fuerzas se contenía, al igual que cuando se cruzaba con Bellatrix Black, o con alguno de los que habían participado en lo sucedido a los padres de Neville.

Los cuales según sabía habían salido de Hogwarts el año anterior.

Hermione y él se dedicaban más que a estudiar a buscar una solución aunque sin ningún resultado bueno, sino por el contrario bastante malo, pues eso de viajar en el tiempo era complicado, y por lo sabido hasta ese momento no se sabía de ninguna combinación de pociones que hiciera que viajaran en el tiempo.

En esa semana Harry también tubo que aguantar las miradas de Remus y de James, que cada vez eran menos disimuladas, cosa que a él le intrigaba pues que él supiera no había hecho nada aun para ganarse su enemistad.

A no ser que contara la actitud que Lily tenía con él, cuando estaba Hermione Lily fruncía el ceño enfadada, y cuando Hermione no se encontraba era una persona completamente diferente cosa que lo aturdía, y lo desconcertaba.

Él reconocía que ante James y Remus aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar con Hermione y acapararla lo máximo posible, pero su motivo era el de que nadie pudiera hacerle nada, de nada, o al menos eso era lo que él mismo quería hacerse creer.

Dumbledore por su parte había estado al pendiente de esos dos en todo momento, estaba claro que eran buenos en duelo, y su conocimiento de magia no se limitaba solo a magia normal, sino que tenían conocimientos de magia negra, aunque en ningún momento la utilizaron con algún fin de dañar a alguien de la clase.

Le sorprendió que los chicos se defendieran entre ellos de esa forma pues una de las cualidades de los Slytherin era: "Abandona mientras puedas", "tú vida es lo primero si ahí algún amigo en peligro mejor él que tú".

Y esos dos ni mucho menos estaban dispuestos a abandonarse el uno al otro ante el peligro, pero no solo eso sino que el chico había gastado bastante de su poder, para que a él no le diera el hechizo echo por la chica, que debía confesar no conocía de nada.

Sabía que el hechizo dicho por él no lo dejaba en buena posición de echo Minerva había declarado que era un peligro tener a un chico como él en la escuela, y más sin saber sus lealtades, ni su nombre ni nada de nada.

Él le había dicho que por eso precisamente lo tenía que tener cerca, aunque la verdad era otra, no le cabía duda sobre las lealtades de esos dos, le intrigaba lo de sus nombres pero sobre todo le interesaba saber por que ese chico siempre que podía espiaba a Lily Evans y a James Potter.

Se había planteado la posibilidad del que el chico estuviera tras esos dos para matarlos, pero cuando una de las veces que los estaba observando se encontró con que el chico negaba con la cabeza, maldecía para si, y con cuidado se quitaba una lágrima de los ojos le quedo claro que el interés de él por esos dos era otro distinto, y algo le decía que esos dos eran una pieza importante en la vida de los dos jóvenes, o al menos de la del chico.

Remus Lupin se encontraba en se cuarto un poco aburrido, llevaba una semana sin hablar con James sin atreverse a decirle que sabía de lo de él con Hermione, pero buscando la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Decidido se levantó de su cama se acercó al baúl de James y busco el mapa del merodeador cuando lo tuvo en su mano dijo:

-Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.- el mapa apareció poco a poco, y Remus se puso a buscar por el castillo, sus ojos se encontraron con el nombre de Hermione, y sintió algo de celos recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo cuando vio el apellido del que la acompañaba Potter.

Remus con el mapa en la mano y dispuesto a encontrar a esos dos in fraganti salió de su cuarto y comenzó a correr hacía donde el mapa indicaba.

Esos dos estaban tan panchos en el árbol de al lado del lago, donde todos los podían ver.

Salió del castillo y estaba apunto de llegar al árbol cuando James lo llamo.

-Hey Lunatico, ¿dónde vas?, el entrenamiento ya terminó.-

Remus levantó su vista un momento del pergamino y vio que James venía con su escoba y con Sirius y Peter uno a cada lado, eso le extraño, y volvió a fijarse en el mapa.

Acercándose al punto, que decía Remus Lupin, se encontraban tres cartelitos con los nombres Peter Pettigriw, Sirius Black y por último James Potter.

Después se fijó en los otros dos puntos, levantó la vista para comprobar que conocía a las dos personas que se encontraban allí.

Y así era una era Hermione Dumbledore y otra Harry Dursley.

Su vista volvió de nuevo al pergamino, para encontrarse con esos nombres, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que los nombres si que eran esos, pero que los apellidos no tenían nada que ver.

En esos dos carteles rezaban, Hermione Jane Granger, y Harry James Potter.

Los tres amigos de Remus se fijaron en la cara de sorpresa de este y cuando se acercaron para mirar el mapa del merodeador, el chico se acercó a los dos que estaban sentados sonriendo en el árbol y como quien no quiere la cosa dijo:

-Hola chicos, un buen día ¿verdad?-

-Si.- dijo Hermione.

-Si en verdad es genial, creo que a Dumbledore le gusta bastante.- dijo este, Hermione sonrió y lo miró justo en el momento en que ella sonreía Remus añadió:

-Espero que a ti Granger también te guste.-

Cuando Hermione escucho su verdadero apellido palideció por completo mientras se preguntaba como demonios Remus lo había averiguado, pero se quedo helada al igual que Harry cuando este dijo:

-Confieso que me sorprendí al no ver Dumbledore reflejado como tú apellido, pero imagínate cual fue mi sorpresa cuando, yo venía dispuesto a encontrarme con James Potter y no te lo vas a creer, pero me encontré con Harry James Potter, en lugar de Dursley.-

Harry miró ahora a Remus como interrogándole este por toda respuesta tendió el mapa del merodeador delante de ambos.

…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Hasta aquí el capi espero que os haya gustado hasta la próxima y Buybuy.


	15. Interrogando a Remus

Hola lo se no tengo perdón, pero espero que me lo otorguéis aquí os traigo un nuevo capi que espero que os guste y que me disculpéis.

**_Skarlita: _**Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por tu apoyo, espero que mas adelante te pueda poner más de un capi como compensación por tardar tanto últimamente.

**_Lorenina: _**Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capi empezaré a poner algo para separarlo, ya me di cuenta es solo que siempre se me olvida hacerlo jeje haber si me acuerdo. Hasta el próximo capi buybuy.****

**_Lucy-malfoy15:_** Aquí tienes lo que pasará, espero que te guste buybuy y hasta el próximo capi.

**_Yaxia:_** Haber que te parece lo que se me ocurrió ahí te lo dejo hasta el próximo y gracias por tú apoyo.

**_PadFoot Femme:_** Tranquila si tu estas loka por leer a esa hora entonces yo estoy como una cabra por escribir jaja bueno espero que te guste este capi buybuy y hasta la próxima.

**_Dark Angel Love:_** Bueno tranquila que poco a poco se ira desenredando todo, aquí tienes el nuevo capi espero que te guste y hasta la próxima gracias por el reviews.

**_Liz Echizen:_** Hola Liz aquí tienes el capi hasta la próxima y buybuy por cierto actualizo también la de No intervendremos, para que lo sepas intentaré actualizar hoy también la de el nuevo poder pero no aseguro nada según pueda.

**_Damari:_** Aquí tienes el capi espero que te guste hasta el próximo.

**_Mira Black-Lupin:_** Bueno espero que te guste este capi siento no poder actualizar antes de veras.

**_Aura87:_** Espero que estés bien, y que no quieras matarme por la tardanza aquí te dejo este capi, hasta la próxima.

**_Romis:_** Un nuevo capi espero que te guste hasta la próxima buybuy.

Gracias a todos por los reviews espero que os guste el capi buybuy.

_**Interrogando a Remus.**_

Harry y Hermione estaban contemplando el mapa del merodeador, en el que se reflejaban claramente sus nombres y apellidos verdaderos, mientras que Remus los miraba a los dos esperando una explicación.

-Remus, ¿por qué me ignoras?- dijo James mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraban los tres, Harry al escuchar la voz de su padre se levanto con rapidez, cogió de la mano a Hermione ayudándola así a levantarse y mirando a Remus le dijo:

-Ven con nosotros y tendrás una explicación.- Remus se levanto e iba a llamar a James y los demás y Harry dijo:

-Solo tú, ellos no pueden saberlo.- dijo Harry, mientras que Hermione lo observaba esperaba que Harry de verdad no le dijera a Remus la verdad sobre ellos, pues entonces tendrían un problema, cuando sus ojos y los de Harry se encontraron este le dejo en claro que esa no era su intención consiguiendo dejarla a ella con grandes dudas y preguntándose entonces que demonios sería lo que Harry haría.

Remus asintió y mirando a sus amigos dijo:

-Vuelvo en un rato, luego nos vemos.- estaba claro que aunque ahora sus amigos no se enterasen de nada, después de la reunión y de tener en claro a que se debía todo eso, sus amigos serían los primeros en enterarse de todo, sobre todo James, pues el chico portaba el nombre completo de su mejor amigo, y eso lo intrigaba de sobre manera.

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacía la parte trasera del castillo, Remus los miró mientras que Harry y Hermione iban cogidos de la mano, ella mirando a Harry interrogándolo con la mirada y él chico mirando al suelo pensativo.

Remus los miraba a los dos pero sobre todo a él, su mente había creado una y mil teorías de por que ese chico llevaba el nombre y el apellido de uno de sus mejores amigos, y luego estaba el echo de que se parecían un montón, exceptuando algunos detalles.

Y había algo que lo inquietaba y era que aun sabiendo que les habían mentido, que además siempre estaba con Hermione, que parecían tener una confianza el uno en el otro infinita, que se parecía a su mejor amigo, que portaba su nombre, y eso entre otras cosas podría significar que podría querer hacer daño a James, no podía, su mente no concebía la idea de que lo que ellos querían era hacer daño a alguno de ellos.

Sentía que ella no sería capaz de hacer daño a ninguno de ellos, lo que lo llevaba al beso de James y ella, la ayuda prestada con lo de su transformación y algunas cosas más, como lo del enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

No sabía que hacer, pues aunque sentía que no debía de delatarlos, a la vez sentía que una parte de él debía de hablar.

Se detuvieron delante de una de las paredes de atrás del castillo, cuando Remus se fijo en ella se extraño de que se encontraran allí, pues los podrían escuchar cualquiera.

Harry, sacó su varita y apuntó a tres ladrillos de esa pared, dijo un hechizo, y ante los ojos de Hermione y Remus en la pared apareció una puerta, Harry la abrió y Hermione le dijo:

-¿Cuándo descubriste esto?, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?-

-Sabes que me gusta estar solo en muchas ocasiones, este es mi refugio, no te quejes que te lo estoy enseñando, eres la única que sabe de él, Ron no lo conoce.-

Remus guardo ese nombre en su memoria, Ron era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y eso lo tenía intrigado una vez más.

Los tres entraron al lugar y Harry cerró la puerta tras de si y dijo:

-Comienza a pensar en un hechizo para que el mapa del merodeador muestre los apellidos que usamos aquí.- le dijo a Hermione y Remus dijo:

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama mapa del merodeador?¨, ¿y acoso piensas que voy a dejar que hagáis eso?-

-¿Es que tú puedes moverte para impedírnoslo?- dijo Harry ahora fijando su vista en la de Remus.

Remus lo intento pero no consiguió moverse miró a Hermione y le dijo:

-Yo confié ciegamente en ti, y esto es lo que recibo a cambio.-

Hermione le quito el mapa y le dijo:

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, pero de todas formas, es necesario que nadie sepa de nuestros apellidos reales.- Remus la miró y le dijo:

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer conmigo?-

-No te preocupes no te vamos a hacer nada malo, puedes confiar en que nunca haría nada que te perjudicase, ni a ti ni a ninguno de los merodeadores.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y qué me garantiza que él piense igual?- dijo mirando a Harry, este tenía en su mano la varita y miraba al suelo, sonrió con pesar, cosa que no le paso desapercibida a Remus y levantando su verde mirada y conectando sus ojos con los de Remus dijo:

-Confía en mí cuando te digo que más de lo que les haré nunca les podría hacer, y aunque no fue directamente, créeme que es de lo que más me lamento.-

Remus se fijo en él una vez más y le dijo:

-¿Por qué te llamas como James?-

-No puedo contestarte a eso, espero que lo entiendas y perdona si alguna vez recuperas este recuerdo, no me odies.

Obliviate.-

De la varita de Harry salió el rayo directo a la mente de Remus que abrió los ojos cuando vio el rayo, pero se sorprendió más cuando Hermione y él apartaron la mirada, al mismo momento, y como si algo le hiciera ver toda la verdad de un plumazo una idea que era completamente inconcebible le cruzo la mente, ese chico, su mirada, su parecido su nombre, era el hijo de James.

Era una locura si quiera pensarlo, era totalmente imposible, pero algo le decía que era verdad.

Pero tanto sus suposiciones, como los nombres vistos en el mapa del merodeador, el recuerdo de esa sala, y de esa conversación.

Todo eso quedo totalmente borrado de la mente del merodeador, dejándole en su lugar un recuerdo vago, de haber ido con ellos a observar unas plantas para pociones que supuestamente a Hermione se le habían agotado.

El día fue totalmente parecido a los demás después de haber borrado la memoria de Remus Harry y Hermione se concentraron en inhabilitar el mapa, y obligarlo a mostrar sus apellidos en uso.

Después de eso, salieron del cuarto con Remus aun inconsciente, y se dirigieron a la parte donde se encontraban esas flores, apoyaron a Remus donde un árbol y ambos se sentaron cerca de él.

Cuando el chico se despertó estos le dieron su versión de lo sucedido.

Pero Remus tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió ir a la enfermería para poder ver que le sucedía.

Hermione y Harry vieron como se alejaba, y mientras lo observaban entrar en Hogwarts, los ojos de Harry captaron a Regulus saliendo y su mente sin saber el motivo lo llevo a la cueva donde se encontraba el horcux de Voldemort.

-¿Hermione, cuantos horcuxes crees que tenga Voldemort en esta temporada?-

-¿A que viene eso ahora?-

-Se debe a que si estoy en este tiempo no podré ayudar en el futuro para poder eliminar a Voldemort, y la verdad es que si en este tiempo consigo algo de información de ellos me sería muy útil en el futuro, para encontrarlos y poder destruirlos.-

Por la mente de Harry pasó una teoría descabella que le hizo negar energéticamente y esperar lo que Hermione le quisiese decir.

-Harry se que en este tiempo puede resultarte en cierto punto mucho más fácil al menos por que no cuentas con tanta vigilancia como en el futuro, y además puede que no haya hecho aun muchos horcuxes, quien sabe, al menos estamos seguros de que existe uno de ellos el del diario que aunque lo has destruido en el futuro en este tiempo lo más seguro es que este en poder, o de Voldemort o del padre de Malfoy.

Por lo tanto no sabemos como encontrarlos.-

-Al menos podría echar un vistazo a la cueva que visite con Dumbledore.- dijo este.

-Podría ser una posibilidad, pero, ¿cómo piensas llegar hasta allí?- pregunto esta.

-Apareciéndome.- Hermione lo miró y le dijo:

-Harry las apariciones están muy bien controladas, podrías tener problemas.-

-Hermione se te olvida que en este tiempo ninguno de los dos existe por tanto, no nos pueden detectar.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Siempre acabas haciendo lo que te da la gana.- dijo esta.

-Ya lo se.-

Harry se levanto y se dirigió al colegio, Hermione lo siguió y cuando lo alcanzó, él estaba cerca de la puerta y ella le dijo:

-Lo malo Harry es que siempre acabas arrastrándome a mí.-

-¿Por qué será?- dijo este inocentemente.

-Pues por que eres tan, tan irresponsable, que me obligas a estar vigilándote y cuidándote como si fueras un niño pequeño.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Harry sonrió también y le dijo:

-No te quejes, que a cambio siempre estoy protegiéndote.-

-Es verdad, a cambio de poner mi vida en peligro, tengo al Elegido siempre cubriéndome las espaldas.-

-No me llames así.- dijo este.

-¿Por qué no?-

Harry la miró un momento y sonriendo dijo:

-Bueno Hermi tal vez quieras reconsiderarlo.-

-Harry no me…-

-Si tú no me vuelves a llamar así yo a ti tampoco.-

-Chantajista.-

-Yo a ti también te quiero.-

Ambos entraron en el colegio y se fueron al gran comedor para cenar, de lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue de que un anciano que andaba buscándolos a ambos, había escuchado la conversación y en su mente rondaba solo una cosa "El elegido".

Albus Dumbledore, saliendo de detrás de una de las columnas estaba con su mirada azul puesta en ambos jóvenes, en especial el chico, ese apodo, debería de ser por algo, ahora el gran Albus Dumbledore fruncía el ceño, pues una nueva interrogante se añadía a su lista, lo que hacía que esta aumentara pero para su mala suerte no había conseguido despejar ninguna duda existente de esos dos.

Llevaba ya dos meses buscando información sobre esos dos jóvenes y esta era totalmente inexistente, era como si esos dos jóvenes no existiesen, y la verdad es que eso no era una gran ayuda, por el contrarío era muy pero que muy enojoso.

Albus Dumbledore era conocido por una persona paciente y además muy tranquila, pero en ese momento a Minerva Mcgonagall que lo estaba buscando le pareció un niño pequeño, pues el director de Hogwarts, acababa de patalear de frustración.

Intentando ignorar el hecho de haber visto a ese gran mago de esa forma Minerva Mcgonagall siguió su camino hacía el gran comedor.

La cena transcurrió rápido y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas y como no a sus respectivos cuartos.

Harry Potter estaba acostado en su cama y parecía dormir tranquilo cuando alguien se adentró en su cuarto.

El chico estaba soñando con algo que por la mañana no podría recordar al menos eso era lo que cierta persona esperaba.

En el cuartel general de los mortifagos, Tom Ryddel poseía una piedra en sus manos en ese momento, y esperaba con ansías que le llegara la confirmación de que las otras dos piedras habían sido colocadas en el lugar adecuado.

Sintió una quemazón en su antebrazo, que al contrario de parecerle molesta le hizo sonreír pues ahora era el turno de él.

Apretó la piedra en su mano derecha y susurro un hechizo, al cabo de unos segundos el mago conocido como Tom Ryddel o Lord Voldemort, caía en lo que parecía ser un trance.

Se encontraba en los pasillos de Hogwarts, un lugar que conocía muy bien, pues había estado en él muchas veces, habló sin entender lo que decía, y ante él se abrió la puerta, se adentró en esta y comenzó su descenso, llegó hasta una puerta redonda, y volvió a hablar una vez más, la nueva puerta se abrió, un largo pasillo se presentó ante él un pasillo que reconocería siempre, comenzó a andar por este, llegó ante la cabeza de una gran estatua, fijó su mirada en el suelo, y un gran charco de agua era lo que allí se encontraba, centró su vista en el agua, y por sorprendente que le pudiera parecer, no era un chico de ojos negros, ni de pelo negro ordenado el que le devolvía la mirada, no, en su lugar, un cabello azabache bastante revoltoso, una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, y los ojos que habían estado poblando su mente hacía apenas unos días, esos ojos verde esmeralda, escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas era lo que podía apreciar en el reflejo del agua.

Por otro lado se dio cuenta de que el chico del reflejo no debería de tener más de doce años, lo que le hacía pensar que Albus Dumbledore lo había conseguido esconder de él durante seis años y eso lo hacía quedar muy mal.

Le interesaba mucho saber como ese joven había llegado hasta ese lugar en concreto.

De repente y sin ningún motivo aparente, sintió como si algo tirara de él y al abrir los ojos se encontró como si fuera un mero espectador de algo, vio al mismo joven que había visto hacía apenas unos días, junto con la chica.

Ambos delante de otro chico, de cabello castaño y ojos color oro, ese chico le sonaba, lo había visto en algunas fotografías, al parecer ese y otros dos de sus amigos eran unos de los mejores estudiantes, pero para su mala suerte pertenecían a Gryffindor y por si fuera poco, eran fieles a Dumbledore hasta la eternidad según sus fuentes en Hogwarts.

-¿Es que tú puedes moverte para impedírnoslo?-

Vio como el joven lo intento pero no consiguió moverse miró a la sobrina de Dumbledore y le dijo:

-Yo confié ciegamente en ti, y esto es lo que recibo a cambio.-

La chica le quito un pergamino y le dijo:

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, pero de todas formas, es necesario que nadie sepa de nuestros apellidos reales.- El chico una vez más la miró y le dijo:

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer conmigo?-

-No te preocupes no te vamos a hacer nada malo, puedes confiar en que nunca haría nada que te perjudicase, ni a ti ni a ninguno de los merodeadores.- dijo la chica.

-¿Y qué me garantiza que él piense igual?- dijo mirando a Harry, este tenía en su mano la varita y miraba al suelo, sonrió con pesar, cosa que no le paso desapercibida a Remus y levantando su verde mirada y conectando sus ojos con los de Remus dijo:

-Confía en mí cuando te digo que más de lo que les haré nunca les podría hacer, y aunque no fue directamente, créeme que es de lo que más me lamento.-

El chico se fijo en él una vez más y le dijo:

-¿Por qué te llamas como James?-

-No puedo contestarte a eso, espero que lo entiendas y perdona si alguna vez recuperas este recuerdo, no me odies.

Obliviate.-

Suficiente solo eso le hizo falta para saber que tenía que hacerse con ese joven.

Lord Voldemort, se despertó de su trance con una gran sonrisa en los labios, se levantó y se acercó a uno de sus escritorios busco entre las diferentes fotos de los alumnos de Hogwarts que había investigado y con una expresión de alegría grito:

-Marshal.-

En menos de lo que se podía decir quiddich un hombre abrió la puerta, con una capa negra, con una mascara cubriendo su rostro y dijo:

-Me llamaba mi señor.-

-Lo quiero.- dijo este por toda respuesta, le entrego la foto en la que aparecía un Remus cansado y mirando hacía el lago.

-Señor pero si sabe que es fiel a Dumbledore.-

-No quiero que se me una, el chico tiene una información que yo preciso.-

Marshal por toda respuesta hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto dejando a su amo, saboreando la información que conseguiría tras deshacer un Obliviate hecho por un chico de diecisiete años.

En la oscuridad, y cubiertos por la noche, tres hombres entraban en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, mientras que las alarmas de tres pueblos mágicos saltaban alarmando a Albus Dumbledore de un ataque de mortifagos.

Con un Albus Dumbledore, fuera del castillo, los tres hombres se adentraron en la torre de Gryffindor, gracias a uno de sus compañeros iniciado a la edad de dieciséis años, con la suerte de pertenecer a la misma casa que el chico que habían ido a buscar.

Decir que secuestrar a Remus Lupin había sido difícil sería mentir descaradamente, pues para sorpresa de los tres hombres el chico se encontraba solo en su cuarto.

James, Sirius y Peter, habían salido de su cuarto bajo la capa de invisibilidad para poder ir a buscar lo necesario para la fiesta sorpresa de Remus, pues al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños del mismo.

Pero sorpresa fue la que se llevaron ellos cuando al llegar a su cuarto el joven había desaparecido, dejando un cuarto destrozado y un papel con la marca tenebrosa impresa en él.

La noticia de que Remus Lupin había sido secuestrado no tardo en llegar a oídos de todos los habitantes del castillo.

Y al llegar a oídos de dos en especial, no pudieron evitar sentir cierta culpa, pues algo les decía que todo eso tenía que ver con el pequeño descubrimiento de Remus el día anterior.

En el cuartel general de los mortifagos, se encontraba un Remus Lupin, atado de pies y manos a una silla, despojado de su varita, y con los ojos vendados.

El chico estaba siendo observado en ese momento por un mortifago que aguardaba la llegada de su señor.

Remus no sabía que demonios estaba pasando, solo recordaba haberse echado a dormir por que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, del cual no había encontrado el motivo, y cuando había despertado tres personas se habían abalanzado sobre él.

Consiguió escapar de ellos la primera vez, pero con eso solo consiguió que su cuarto quedara destrozado, y que tres hechizos desmayus le dieran de pleno, se preguntaba una y otra vez, como demonios James y los otros no se habían enterado de nada.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y tres personas entraban.

-Veo que por una vez habéis hecho algo rápido y bien.- dijo una voz fría, que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-Mi señor.- dijo uno de los presentes.

-Dejadme a solas con él.-

Remus escucho como tres personas salían de la habitación cerrando la puerta, escucho el hechizo que decía el que se había quedado, y supo que estaba encerrado con él.

Escucho el pronunciar de un nuevo hechizo, que hizo que su venda desapareciera y entonces Remus se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, de en que situación y sobre todo de con quien.

-Mi joven Lupin, bienvenido a mi pequeña morada.-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- dijo este intentando no mirar a Voldemort a los ojos pues Dumbledore les había advertido de lo peligroso que eso podría resultar.

-Tienes algo que yo preciso.- fueron sus únicas palabras, después Remus vio como lo apuntaba con su varita y decía un hechizo.

Remus sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort había desaparecido, en su lugar una mirada de sorpresa era lo que el chico podía ver.

-¿Cómo es posible?, no puede ser, que no pueda romper ese hechizo con esto.-

Una vez más lo intentó y de nuevo Remus sintió un fuerte dolor, no entendía que pretendía Voldemort, pero estaba por asegurar que el hechizo que pronunciaba era para poder deshacer un Obliviate, y eso le hacía preguntarse el cuando, el por qué y para ocultar el que, era que a él le habían echado un hechizo de perdida de memoria si es que de verdad lo habían echo.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo Remus, cuando Voldemort dejo de lanzarle ese hechizo, y el chico pudo comprobar que estaba furioso.

-No es posible, que su conocimiento en la mente sea superior al mío, no puede ser, que me sea tan difícil deshacer ese maldito hechizo.-

Cogió a Remus y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, y se dispuso a adentrarse en la mente del chico, Remus decidió que no estaba dispuesto a que Voldemort conociera cosas de su vida, así que tomo la decisión de cerrar su mente a cal y canto.

Al encontrarse con esa barrera que aunque para él no era difícil de saldar, se sintió insultado y apretó su varita y le dijo:

-Estúpido con eso solo has conseguido esto Crucius.- Remus cayó al suelo sintiendo como miles de cuchillos se le clavaban en el cuerpo, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

-Ahora dejarás que entre en tú mente maldito insecto, o cuando termine contigo ni el mismísimo Merlín podrá ayudarte.-

Un nuevo intento de Voldemort por adentrarse en la mente de Remus, y un nuevo rechazo de este, fue lo que tuvo lugar una y otra vez durante varías horas.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas y cansado de esa pequeña tortura Voldemort abandonó el lugar dispuesto a volver al día siguiente, mientras que un Remus casi inconsciente, y sangrando por diversos lugares se preguntaba que demonios podía ser la información que estaba sellada en su mente, y que tan bueno era el hechizo que se le había impuesto a él para poder ocultarlo.

Pasó una semana en la que Voldemort volvía día tras día, y le lanzaba nuevas maldiciones, y lo torturaba de diferentes maneras.

Hasta que una tarde, que por casualidades de la vida, resultó que correspondía a una noche que sería Luna Llena Voldemort, consiguió la información que necesitaba.

En el castillo de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro caía de rodillas al suelo agarrándose con desesperación la cicatriz, y por casualidades de la vida, el destino quiso que en ese preciso momento y justo cuando caía desmayado Lily Evans fuera la que lo cogiera antes de caer.

Harry pudo ver a su madre, y su rostro preocupado por él por primera vez en su vida de manera clara pero a su vez difusa.

Lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse en brazos de su madre fue:

-Lo sabe.-

En otra parte del castillo, algo parecido sucedía pero fue mala suerte que Hermione en ese momento se encontrara con Albus Dumbledore que la cogió en el momento en que la chica profirió un grito y se desmayo.

Voldemort, estaba en ese preciso momento realmente contento y a la vez confuso, pues los apellidos de esos dos, no le decían muchas cosas, pero eso cambiaría en cuanto mandara a sus súbditos a buscar la información de esas dos personas.

Mientras él se dirigía hacía la casa principal dejando al chico realmente herido pero consciente y preguntándose cuando había descubierto él esos dos nombres la Luna llena hacía su aparición y con ella, comenzaba la transformación del chico.

Por primera vez, esa transformación le sirvió al chico para algo, las cuerdas que lo apresaban se rompieron por completo, consiguió dominar al lobo lo suficiente, para darle un zarpazo al mortifago que lo vigilaba coger su varita y destrozar la puerta para poder irse de allí.

A la mañana siguiente Remus fue encontrado gravemente herido en las afueras del pueblo de Hosmeade, pues en cuanto se transformó en humano de nuevo con las fuerzas que le quedaban se había aparecido en este pueblo.


	16. Marta Mistarg

**_Marta_** **_Mistarg._**

Albus Dumbledore había llevado a la joven a la enfermería en cuanto había podido, y ahora se encontraba con la vista fija en ella pues estaba en una de las camas siendo atendida por madame Pomfrey.

Había resultado ser muy oportuno el desmayo de la joven, sino fuera por que era evidente hubiese pensado que lo estaba fingiendo.

Pero no, justo cuando la barrera de la mente de ella había cedido, Albus Dumbledore se había encontrado con un fuerte dolor en la mente de ella, dolor que la chica exteriorizo con un grito y segundos después ella había caído totalmente inconsciente en sus brazos.

Estaba cerca de la cama de ella esperando a que despertara, pensando en que demonios había podido pasar para que eso sucediese cuando un Sirius Black cargando con un James Potter inconsciente en sus brazos apareció por la puerta seguido de Lily Evans, y de otro James.

-Señora Pomfrey, se desmayo hace apenas unos cinco minutos.-

-Señor Potter, ¿qué fue lo que le paso?-

-A mi nada.- Madame Pomfrey lo miro un momento y Dumbledore le dijo:

-Este es el señor Dursley, ¿quien lo encontró?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Lily dio un paso adelante y le dijo:

-Justo lo cogí cuando se quedo inconsciente.-

-¿Dónde se encontraba?-

-Pues el caso es que salía de las mazmorras y me lo encontré que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo agarrándose con fuerza la frente, parecía que le dolía pues aunque no gritaba apretaba con fuerza los labios, cuando llegue a su lado para saber que le ocurría, justo antes de caer desmayado dijo solo "Lo sabe"-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Así es.-

-Y dices que se agarraba con fuerza la frente.-

-Así es.- volvió a afirmar Lily.

James la miraba entre enfadado y preocupado, pues no le había echo ni pizca de gracia el ver a Lily con ese tipo en sus brazos, pero mucho menos la cara de preocupación que ella portaba en el momento en que Sirius y él la habían encontrado.

-¿Profesor y usted que hace aquí?-

-Mi sobrina no se encontraba bien.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Se desmayo también.- dijo madame Pomfrey que había vuelto y le estaba poniendo un paño a Harry en la frente, después miró a Dumbledore y le dijo:

-La fiebre de él esta subiendo.-

Dumbledore solo asintió y se fijo una vez más en ambos chicos, al parecer compartían mucho más de lo que él creía.

-Bueno será mejor que vayan a sus cuartos en este momento.-

-Nosotros queríamos saber si se sabe algo de Remus.-

-No, por el momento aun no tenemos ninguna información lo siento chicos.-

Los tres salieron de la enfermería y Sirius dijo:

-Vaya te juro James que si no fuera por que estabas a mi lado, juraría que eras tú el que se encontraba en el suelo, amigo me sentí como si me quitaran algo muy importante, te prohíbo desde este momento que te mueras.-

James solamente sonrió mientras que se preguntaba que le podría haber pasado a Dumbledore para que se desmayase.

Lily por su parte estaba muy confundida, pues había sentido un miedo atroz, al ver al chico en ese estado.

No sabía como pero había sentido que si a ese chico le pasaba algo a ella le pasaría también, sentía que moriría con él.

El momento en que caía en sus brazos sintió como una descarga, y cuando él la miró, había tanta añoranza en la mirada de él, tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, y ella se había sentido culpable, y unas tremendas ganas de reconfortarlo, no sabía si él lo había sentido pero cuando había caído totalmente inconsciente lo había abrazado intentando darle algo que creía que él necesitaba cariño.

La noche terminó y con los primeros rayos de luz, Sirius, y James se levantaron con un presentimiento, se ducharon y se cambiaron, esperaron a Peter y cuando el chico estuvo listo bajaron al gran comedor.

Desayunaron en silencio, últimamente y desde que Remus había desaparecido era así como lo hacían, se habían estado preguntando a que demonios se debía la desaparición del chico.

Se preguntaban que podría querer Voldemort de él, y que sería lo que le estarían haciendo.

Los tres amigos estaban muy preocupados por él, la noche anterior había sido Luna llena, la primera Luna llena que no habían compartido juntos desde su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore entró en el gran comedor, y los tres chicos se fijaron en que el anciano no tenía buena cara, parecía sorprendido por algo, y al parecer no había dormido mucho en la noche.

Se fijaron en que se acercaba a ellos y cuando este se detuvo al lado de James dijo:

-El señor Lupin apareció a las seis de la mañana con la primera luz del sol, ahora mismo se encuentra en San Mungo.-

Los tres chicos como si tuvieran un resolte en las sillas se levantaron a la vez Sirius fue el que hablo:

-¿Podemos ir a visitarlo?-

-El señor Lupin se encuentra en estado grave, ha sufrido muchas heridas, y al parecer a tenido que soportar una gran intrusión en su mente, los sanadores de San Mungo temen que le hayan podido dañar la memoria.-

Los tres se miraron preocupados y James dijo:

-Se sabe que es lo que sabía él que Voldemort quería.-

-Aun no, pero los sanadores no dejan de decir que solo repite una vez y otra dos nombres.-

-¿Cuáles?-

-James Potter y Harry Dursley.-

Sirius y Peter miraron a James mientras que este se preguntaba por que su amigo no dejaba de llamarlo a él y al chico nuevo.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar Lily había ido a la enfermería para poder saber el estado de Harry Dursley y de Hermione.

Al llegar se encontró con que Hermione no se encontraba en la cama, pero Harry si, se acercó a esta y se fijó en él.

Su mirada se poso en la cicatriz que tenía él en la frente, sin saber por que sintió miedo con solo ver esa marca en forma de rayo, se preguntaba que demonios le pasaba con ese chico, por que sentía tantas cosas con solo posar su mirada en él, con escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos, había ido recopilando en su cabeza un montón de teorías todas distintas y diversas, todas sin sentido.

Se fijo en su cabello negro, en lo alborotado que lo tenía, sonrió pues se le vino a la mente la imagen de James revolviéndose el cabello, este por el contrario debería de tener las guerras mundiales con el suyo para tenerlo medianamente bien.

De nuevo sus ojos se posaron en su cicatriz, y con sumo cuidado se acercó a la cama, con miedo pero decidida dirigió su mano hacía la frente de él, quería repasar la cicatriz de su frente saber que se sentía al tocarla, se preguntaba como podía haberse echo semejante cicatriz, y por qué no se había curado.

Siguió su trayectoria sin rozar la frente de él, después una vez más con uno de sus dedos volvió a donde comenzaba, y ahora si rozo el principio de esta, con cuidado siguió su forma y cuando llego al final sintió la mano de él sobre la suya.

Se llevo un buen susto pues esperaba no haberlo despertado, pero no era así.

Harry sintió algo calido en su frente sintió que alguien le acariciaba la parte concreta en la que se encontraba su cicatriz, y aunque le molestaba que todo el mundo se fijara en ella, en ese momento lo que sintió fue agradecimiento por la forma tan dulce en que lo habían tocado, el cuidado que había impuesto, y el cariño que había impreso en ese simple gesto.

Con cuidado abrió los ojos sin soltar la mano de la persona que lo había acariciado de esa forma.

Sintió que se ponía nerviosa, y por la forma de su mano pudo asegurar que era una chica.

-Hola.- cuando escucho su voz sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo, ella solo pudo contestar con un hola muy bajito.

Vio como él alargaba su mano hacía sus gafas y se las ponía, cuando los ojos de ambos, verdes esmeralda se conectaron Harry soltó la mano de su madre, y se incorporó con rapidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo, vine a ver que tal os encontrabais.-

-¿Nos encontrábamos?- preguntó este sin entender.

-Si la sobrina de Dumbledore se desmayo ayer al igual que tú.-

-Hermione.- dijo este y se dispuso a buscarla, pero escucho su voz:

-Estoy aquí Harry, no fue nada.-

-¿Cómo es que te desmayaste?-

-Ya hablaremos después,- se giró a mirar a Lily, y algo en ambas se hizo notar, las dos chicas se miraron de forma extraña al parecer de Harry y al escuchar el tono de Hermione se cercioro de que pasaba algo, pues nunca antes Hermione había hablado de esa forma con nadie:

-¿Qué haces aquí Evans?- Lily la miró de la misma forma y le dijo:

-Vine a comprobar como estabais.-

-Ya veo, pues no te vi buscarme.-

-Pensé que ya habías salido.-

-Te equivocaste.- dijo esta, Harry pudo ver que en las mejillas de Lily aparecía un poco de sonrojo, y en los ojos de Hermione había un brillo que no veía desde su sexto año.

-Bueno me voy, Harry espero que estés bien ya nos veremos luego.-

-Si.- dijo este nada más.

Hermione la vio salir y Harry le dijo:

-¿Qué te ocurre a que ha venido eso?- estaba enfadado, Hermione había conseguido que su madre se sintiera mal y eso no le había gustado nada, ella sabía lo que él hubiese dado por un momento así con su madre, y sin embargo ella lo había arruinado todo.

Hermione por su parte, no entendía por que demonios había echo eso, pues sabía que era la madre de su mejor amigo, sabía lo mucho que el deseaba todo eso, pero algo se había apoderado de ella, el ver como ella lo miraba, le acariciaba con tanto cariño, había sentido miedo.

Además creía haber visto algo en la mirada de Lily cuando miraba a Harry que no le había echo mucha gracia, es más era lo que la había llevado a tratar de una forma tan antipática a la madre de su mejor amigo, a la mujer que en un futuro moriría por él haciendo posible que ella lo pudiera conocer once años después.

-Yo lo siento Harry, pero creo que es mejor para ti no acercarte tanto a ella, piensa que tenemos que volver.-

Harry no dijo nada más por toda respuesta y para demostrar que estaba enfadado con ella, se levanto se vistió y cuando vio que ella lo esperaba se fue de allí sin siquiera mirarla o esperarla.

Hermione no lo entendía, no se daba cuenta de que esos momentos con ella era lo único que podría recordar.

Él no había elegido ir a ese tiempo, no era su culpa el estar allí, pero sin embargo lo estaba, era algo que había sucedido como si alguien quisiera darle la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres aunque solo fuera un poco.

Ella nunca lo entendería no sabría lo que es, vivir sin sus padres, saber que están muertos por tú culpa, no sabría lo que es crecer durmiendo rodeado de arañas en una alacena.

Ver como te odian sin motivo aparente, ver como tú primo tiene todo lo que quiere, a pesar de que eres tú el que saca buenas notas y el que hace todo, solo para recibir una y otra vez desplantes.

Ella no entendía que ese gesto de su madre, para él valía todo el oro de ese y de todos los mundos existentes.

No se daba cuenta de que él nunca había disfrutado de ese cariño, al menos hasta que la conoció a ella y a la señora Weasley.

Pero no era lo mismo, ninguna de ellas era su madre, ninguna de ellas podría nunca hacerle sentir lo que había sentido al ver que había sido su madre la que repasaba con tanto cariño y cuidado la cicatriz que portaba.

No pudo aguantar más y por su mejilla corrió una lágrima, no se estaba dando cuenta de que eso estaba pasando, no se había percatado, de que se sentía tan destrozado, por ese simple gesto de su madre, por esa caricia tan deseada años atrás.

No se estaba dando cuenta de que Hermione en parte tenía razón, pues eso le haría mucho más daño que el no haberlo sentido jamás.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Harry se giró rápidamente, y se encontró con una joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que lo observaba.

De repente la chica abrió sus ojos negros y los fijó en la frente de Harry.

Él por su parte la miró extrañado, parecía que ella reconocía la cicatriz, y sino fuera por que era imposible juraría que ella:

-No me lo puedo creer.-

Eso no era posible, pensó Harry al ver como daba un paso hacía él, y le apartaba el cabello de la frente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo este apartándose, pero la chica no le contestó solo sonrío y dijo:

-Vaya nunca imagine que conocería al Elegido.-

Esas palabras dejaron a Harry helado en su sitio mirando a la chica que se encontraba delante de él, tenía más o menos su misma edad o eso creía él.

Su mirada era tranquila, sino fuera por que no se parecía en nada a Dumbledore juraría que pertenecían a la misma familia.

Sus ojos negros aunque representaban sorpresa, estaban entusiasmados, y además se veía un brillo de diversión en ellos, al parecer a la chica le parecía divertido el estado de duda en el que él se encontraba.

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Cómo lo se?, esa es una buena pregunta amigo mío, pero no tendrás la respuesta aun.-

Harry la miró de nuevo y ella le dijo:

-Solo tengo una duda, ¿Harry o Neville?- Harry volvió a abrir los ojos de nuevo, pues al parecer también sabía algo de la profecía, iba a preguntarle algo cuando escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo.

Harry se dispuso a mirar hacía la derecha, pero cuando volvió su vista hacía la chica esta había desaparecido del lugar.

Harry se quedó allí parado pensando en quien demonios era esa joven, cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

-Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Dursley.-

Harry se giró y vio que se encontraba en compañía de Sirius y Peter.

-Hola.- dijo este sin más y se dispuso a irse no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con ellos al menos por el momento.

-Vaya ¿y Dumbledore?-

-¿Por qué tendría que saber yo donde esta el profesor?-

-Me refiero a su sobrina.- dijo James.

-Tampoco lo se.- dijo este enfadado.

-Vaya eso si que es raro, ¿acaso os habéis peleado?- pregunto Sirius.

-Eso no es cosa tuya.- dijo este y se fue por donde ellos habían venido.

Harry había preferido irse de allí pues lo que menos quería era pelearse con ellos, lo que él no sabía es que ese día acabaría por enfrentarse a ellos, y no solo él.

Harry se encontraba en el lago, llevaba allí sentado pensado unas cuantas horas, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Estaba poniéndose el sol cuando escuchó que había un montón de jaleo cerca de donde él se encontraba.

Harry se levanto para ver que demonios es lo que pasaba ahora cuando escuchó una voz familiar reír y decir.

-Ves quejicus esto es lo que les pasa a los amantes de artes oscuras como tú.-

Era su padre, una vez más estaba torturando a Snape por gustarle las artes oscuras, una vez más estaba dejándolo en ridículo, recordó que eso era lo que más odiaba de su padre, la forma en que humillaba a la gente creyéndose el mejor.

Algo en él se activo, y una pregunta le vino a la mente, ¿su padre también lo odiaría a él si supiese que lo que mejor se le daba eran las artes oscuras?

¿Lo odiaría si supiera que su hijo era un experto en ese campo, o por el contrario no diría nada?

A esas preguntas nunca le encontraría respuesta pues ni podía decir que era su hijo en ese tiempo, y su padre no viviría lo necesario para saber como de bueno sería él en su tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraban todos riéndose de la situación de Snape, cuando llegó a la primera fila se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Lily cada una por una dirección diferente se estaban abriendo paso para ayudar a Snape.

Las dos llegaron a la vez y apuntaron a Sirius y James.

-Ya están aquí las aguafiestas estas.- escuchó que decía alguien detrás de él.

-Potter déjalo en paz.- escuchó que le decía su madre a su padre.

-Evans cuanto tiempo, ¿y cómo por que debería yo de dejar a quejicus?-

-Potter te lo advierto.- dijo Lily.

-Mira como tiemblo.- todos soltaron una risa general y Hermione ahora fue la que hablo.

-Potter más te vale que dejes en paz a Severus o te juro que sabrás quien soy yo.-

-Mi queridísima Dumbledore, siempre defendiendo a lo indefendible, sois tal para cual ¿lo sabíais?- dijo Sirius.

-Black y Potter bajarlo ya.- ordenó Lily.

-A mí tú no me das ordenes Evans.-

-Muy bien por las malas entonces.- sentenciaron Lily y Hermione a la vez.

Ambas chicas movieron sus varitas y dijeron sus hechizos.

James y Harry no pudieron dejar de sonreír, esa era la chica a la que amaba y esa era su madre, y su mejor amiga.

Harry se fijo en como su padre, cogía al vuelo la varita que Peter le pasaba supuso que sería la de este, James hizo un escudo y después hizo algo extraño, con las varitas consiguiendo que ahora Snape estuviera en el aire, gracias a la varita de Peter, y así él poder utilizar la suya propia, le paso la varita a Peter, y sonriendo dijo:

-Bueno dos pa dos eso estará mejor.-

-Si así lo quieres.- dijo Hermione, lanzó su hechizo pero Sirius se interpuso en este parándolo y sonrió mientras dijo:

-Dumbledore preciosa tu oponente soy yo.-

-Mejor seguro que no duraras mucho, el único merodeador que podría hacerme sombra no se encuentra.- y sonrió al ver las caras de James y Sirius.

Sus sonrisas se habían borrado, y en los ojos de James había un extraño brillo que Harry si que vio, pero los demás no se percataron.

Era extraño pero sino fuera por que sabía que su padre amaba a Lily, pensaría que estaba celando a Hermione, por el comentario hecho referente a Remus.

Negó descartando esa loca idea que había tenido y se dispuso a ver el espectáculo.

El duelo de los cuatro se prolongó un poco, Harry lo había visto todo desde su sitio, y no se había dado cuenta de que a su alrededor estaba pasando algo.

Él estaba furioso, su padre y Sirius habían echo trampas descaradamente.

Había utilizado algo de Zonco, cegando a las dos chicas, y mientras estas se estaban intentando quitar lo que fuera que tenían Sirius y James les habían lanzado un Expeliarmus.

Ambas chicas habían salido volando una había caído al suelo sin mucho daño aparente, pero Hermione se había dado un fuerte golpe contra uno de los árboles, Harry pensó un segundo en la ironía pues ese año su mejor amiga pisaba la enfermería más que otros años.

Se empezó a preocupar cuando esta no se levantaba, pero su enfado fue mayor cuando James se acercó a Lily que se había levantado, y le había echo el mismo hechizo que a Snape el Levitacorpus.

Los que estaban cerca de Harry se habían apartado.

-Potter.- grito este enfadado, su varita la tenía en el bolsillo y aun no la había cogido.

-Vaya pero si es Dursley, veo que te estas divirtiendo con el espectáculo.-

-Y más que me voy a divertir.- dijo este comenzó a andar hacía él, mientras que la risa de James no se esfumaba, y Sirius dijo:

-Acaso te vas a enfrentar tú solo con nosotros.-

-Si eso es lo que queréis.- es lo único que dijo.

Ante los ojos de todos Lily dejo de estar en el aire, y al caer acabo en los brazos de Harry, este la miró y le dijo:

-Mira ver como se encuentra Hermione por favor.-

Lily lo miró un momento pero su preocupación por Hermione era mayor, Harry no lo sabía pero Hermione había ido a disculparse con Lily después de que él se fuera de la enfermería.

Harry se fijo en James y en Sirius que lo miraban y este dijo:

-¿Es que no podéis madurar un poco?, ¿acaso creéis que hacerle eso a él os va a dar mas prestigio?, a no lo que pasa es que te gusta y no sabes como hacérselo saber.-

James y Sirius lo miraron enfadados mientras que las risas de los demás no se hacían esperar.

Peter por su parte estaba temblando, y James y Sirius aunque estaban enfadados no habían echo nada aun para atacarlo a él, eso le extraño.

Desde una de las ventanas Dumbledore lo estaba viendo todo con interés, al parecer ese chico no aceptaba que se metieran con la gente de manera injusta, otra característica que no pertenecía a Slytherin.

Otra vez se planteó la cordura del sombrero.

-Maldito imbécil ahora veras.- James fue el primero en atacar.

Pero el hechizo no dio a Harry si no que se detuvo en mitad de camino, nadie se había dado cuenta ni siquiera el mismo Harry de que no tenía la varita en el momento de invocar el escudo, sino que esta había aparecido segundos después en su mano, sin que él la sacara de su bolsillo.

Nadie, menos claro esta la persona más observadora del mundo, Dumbledore que miraba todo sorprendido.

Harry sonrió y tan solo con un hechizo mandó a James y Sirius contra uno de los árboles.

Ahora era su momento de reírse, ando hasta ellos, y dijo:

-Accio Varitas.- ambas fueron a parar a su mano.

-Y ahora.- hizo un movimiento que los dos chicos conocían bien, y ambos quedaron como se encontraba Snape en ese momento.

-Pettigriw sino quieres acabar como ellos baja a Snape.-

Peter no lo dudo lo bajo de forma rápida, y descuidada de modo que Snape se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo.

A Harry eso no le preocupo en lo más absoluto, ese personaje era uno de los que más odiaba pero no podía permitir que su padre hiciera lo que le diera la gana, y menos si era abusando de esa forma tan injusta y sin un motivo claro, y no le valía que Sirius se aburría.

Estaba pensando en eso y no dio cuenta de que Snape cogía su varita y apuntaba a su padre, hasta que escuchó los gritos de este.

Harry se giró para ver a Snape, sintió que su odio hacía él crecía una vez más, y sin pensárselo dos veces bajó a su padre, y a Sirius y apuntó a Snape.

Solo Dumbledore se dio cuenta del cambio en Harry, de que el odio en el chico había crecido, y que además ese odio era causado por el atacar a James Potter, le extraño sobremanera, el que primero se enfrentará a él, y que ahora que era Snape el que atacaba a James el chico, reflejaba un odio que antes no estaba.

-Expeliarmus.- el mismo hechizo que había utilizado para desarmar a James y Sirius, era el que acababa de pronunciar en ese momento.

Solo que el de James y Sirius había sido pronunciado de forma tranquila, tanto que no lo había pronunciado, pero al parecer en ese momento estaba tan enfadado que necesitaba gritar algo, y eso fue el hechizo.

Hermione en ese momento se recuperó del golpe, y Lily y ella llegaron al lado de Harry cuando este pronunció el hechizo.

Snape fue a parar contra el muró de el castillo, mientras que todos los presentes observaban asombrados al nuevo, pues el muro estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar claro que ese hechizo llevaba una gran potencia.

James y Sirius se miraron un momento dando gracias por no haber recibido ellos ese hechizo.

-Veo que es bastante bueno.- comentó la chica de cabello negro desde lo alto de uno de los árboles, lo había estado observando desde hacía rato, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no se había equivocado al poner sus ojos en ese joven.

Buscó con su mirada y la posó en la chica de al lado de él, cabello enmarañado castaño, ojos acaramelados, rostro preocupado, pero mirada decidida, era ella, al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, el juego debía comenzar.

El juego que decidiría la vida de ese chico, una vida cambiada, sería el resultado.

Si sus sueños eran acertados, esos dos eran la clave de todo, le parecía extraño que solo se hubieran interesado por la chica, ella había mostrado todo el sueño a los demás.

O al menos eso creía ella, pues no sabía que su sueño solo había mostrado a la joven dejando a sus amigos sin conocimiento del chico, ¿el por qué?, una sola razón que más adelante ella conocería.

Lo del enfrentamiento se corrió por el castillo como si fuera el acontecimiento mágico más famoso del mundo.

Harry que seguía enfadado con Hermione solo se preocupo por su estado cuando vio que se encontraba bien se fue de allí.

Dejando a un James y un Sirius extrañados por atacar a Snape cuando minutos antes lo había defendido.

Snape fue llevado a la enfermería.

Harry estaba entrando en el castillo cuando se dispuso a guardar su varita en su sitio.

Estaba por hacer eso, cuando se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Cuándo saqué yo mi varita?- pensó que habría sido sin darse cuenta así que no le dio mayor importancia y se la guardo.

Llegó la hora de la cena y como siempre se sentó al lado de Hermione, aunque no se hablaran ese era su sitio siempre.

Hermione estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando por las puertas de el gran comedor entró Remus lupin, cansado pero al parecer encontrándose bien.

James y Sirius se miraron pues según Dumbledore el chico estaba muy grave pero sin embargo ahí estaba, cansado pero aparentemente bien.

Dumbledore sonrió a Remus que le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a donde se encontraban sus amigos y se sentó, estos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sin descanso, pero él no respondió nada más que con un después.

Terminó de sentarse y fijo su vista en la mesa de Slytherin, desde donde Harry y Hermione lo observaban, él no sonrió solo fijo sus ojos en Harry y como si con eso bastará Harry entendió que él había recordado.

Hermione intentó de nuevo hablar con Harry pero la voz de Dumbledore resonó en el gran comedor.

-Este año, parece, que todos los padres han decidido cambiar a sus hijos a Hogwarts así que una vez más este año, tenemos que seleccionar a una nueva alumna espero que le den una buena bienvenida.-

Harry no le dio mucha importancia, así que no se fijo en ella hasta que ya se encontraba al lado de Mcgonagall y esta dijo su nombre:

-Mistarg Marta.-

Cuando Harry la reconoció se levantó de su silla mientras que al escuchar el nombre en la mesa de Gryffindor Remus Lupin hacía lo mismo y ambos jóvenes a la vez dijeron:

-Es ella.- los dos se miraron y al ver quien era el otro que conocía a la joven se extrañaron, uno por que no esperaba que el nuevo la conociera, y el otro, por que juraría que Remus nunca le había hablado de esa chica.

-Slytherin.-

La chica sonrió mientras que Mcgonagall le quitaba el sombrero esta echó una rápida mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor fijando su vista en Remus y después caminó hasta la de Slytherin se acercó a Harry y sonriendo le dijo:

-Hola de nuevo,- se acercó a su oído y le dijo en bajo:- Potter, sino me equivoco.-


	17. Sentimientos confusos

Hola a todos aquí hay un nuevo capi espero que os guste, hasta la próxima.

_**Sentimientos confusos.**_

Ya estaba harta llevaba una semana entera siendo evitada por Harry, sabía que se había pasado por como había tratado a Lily, pero ya le había pedido perdón por eso.

Luego estaba el hecho, de que cada vez que veía a James algo en su interior se alteraba.

Lily Evans por su parte, esa última semana la había pasado pensando en que demonios le estaba pasando.

Tenía una teoría que quería descartar, pero que no podía, esa Bellatrix Black, le había clavado una duda dentro de ella.

En esa semana no había sido capaz de mirar a Dumbledore a la cara, y si se encontraban la evitaba.

Lo que pasaba es que Bella había comenzado a hacer comentarios sobre la amistad que las dos tenían.

Y en una ocasión en la que ella estaba muy confusa, pues sentía muchos celos, pero el caso es que no sabía por quien exactamente.

Bella le había echo llegar a la conclusión de que sus celos eran por Hermione, la chica había jugado muy bien con las palabras y las situaciones, y cada vez que veía a Hermione con Harry, James o Remus.

Lanzaba su pequeño comentario para que Lily se sintiera cada vez más confundida, o por el contrario más decidida.

Hasta que había conocido a Hermione ella estaba segura de que le gustaban los chicos, tanto así que había estado enamorada de Remus durante tres o cuatro años, y creía gustarle algo James.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos pensando en todo eso, cuando escucho la voz de Sirius y la de Hermione.

-Hola preciosa.- escuchó que decía Sirius.

-Black no tengo tiempo.-

-Seguro que cinco minutos si.-

Lily se asomó y vio como Sirius se acercaba a Hermione.

-Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo.-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Bueno veras, el caso es que desde que llegaste, despertaste algo en mí.- formo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Esto Black, creo que es mejor que lo dejes aquí.- dijo esta que se sentía muy incomoda en ese momento, pues era Sirius, el que le estaba diciendo esas cosas, y aunque en ese momento tenía su edad, no podía concebir el que Sirius le hablara así.

-Escúchame por favor Dumbledore, necesito decírtelo.-

Hermione dio un paso hacía atrás, y levanto la vista, un error por su parte pues encontró los ojos de Sirius.

Unos ojos que tenía que confesar siempre le había gustado, y más ahora que no tenían el reflejo de todo lo sufrido durante doce años en Azcabán.

Pero ese fue un error no solo para ella, pues para Sirius también, sus ojos percibieron cierto brillo de añoranza en los ojos de la chica que lo intrigaron mucho.

-Mira el caso es que desde que llegaste, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, y cada vez pienso más y más en ti.-

Sirius se estaba ciñendo a su plan, tenía que hacerles ver a Remus y James que esa chica no era tan buena como decía y que le valía uno u otro, mientras fueran detrás de ella.

-Sirius por favor déjalo ahí.-

-No necesito que sepas, que es lo que me esta pasando contigo.- y ahí estaba la sonrisa a la que ninguna chica podía resistirse, pero claro Hermione no era ninguna chica, y además sabía de esa sonrisa muy bien, y acababa de darse cuenta de que Sirius solo estaba jugando con ella.

-Lo siento Black, pero resulta que tú a mi no me gustas es más no me llamas la atención en lo más absoluto.-

Sirius se acercó a ella de nuevo y le dijo:

-Dame una oportunidad se que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.-

-No lo creo.- Hermione formó una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver que la de Sirius desaparecía, este la miró y le dijo:

-Sin embargo yo estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirías.- acercó su mano a la cara de ella y la acarició, esta apartó su cara y le dijo:

-Lo siento pero no estoy interesada.- se dispuso a irse dejando a Sirius un poco cabreado, ante la indiferencia de ella.

Definitivamente esa chica no era como las otras, se fijó en como se iba, y cuando estaba por desaparecer tras una esquina miró a Sirius sonriendo.

Y ese simple gesto fue lo único que necesitó Sirius para asegurarse a él mismo que ella acabaría siendo de él.

Lily salió de su escondite, y al pasar cerca de Sirius dijo:

-Deberías de ir a por una fregona, has manchado todo el piso de babas, y te aconsejaría que bajaras de tus sueños, ella no será para ti.-

Sirius miró a Lily extrañado por la actitud de esta pero más cuando descubrió un brillo de desafío en esta:

-Lo veremos Evans.- dijo este sonriendo y se fue de allí.

Harry se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraba un tanto mal, llevaba una semana sin hablar con nadie, pues estaba peleado con Hermione.

Había intentado hablar con Marta Mistarg pero no lo había conseguido, ella lo estaba evitando de forma muy pero que muy descarada, había veces que la había descubierto mirando a Hermione de forma muy curiosa, y estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez sus declinaciones eran parecidas a las de Bella.

En ese tiempo, todos los enemigos que tenía excepto Voldemort, claro esta, eran por lo mismo, Hermione:

Bella lo miraba fatal, Snape por su lado también estaba muy enfadado con él, además de por el hechizo que le había lanzado, por eso de estar siempre al lado de Hermione, el echo de que ella lo estuviese evitando por lo sucedido con lo de Voldemort no ayudaba mucho claro estaba.

Luego estaban los merodeadores, estos en definitiva no estaba muy seguro de por que exactamente pero tampoco es que les cayera muy bien a ellos.

Y últimamente siempre que Lily los veía a Hermione y a él juntos al único que miraba mal era a él.

Remus por su parte estaba claro que no había dicho nada a nadie de lo que sabía, pero también estaba claro que iba a intentar averiguar algo de ellos así fuera lo último que hiciese, además de que estaba enfadado con él por el obliviate lanzado.

Remus por su parte, estaba muy confuso, pues después de saber el verdadero apellido de Hermione, no sabía como reaccionar ante ella, pero sin embargo ansiaba cada vez, más y más el estar con ella, no entendía del todo lo que le estaba pasando con ella, la había visto en los brazos de James, la había visto responder ese beso, sabía que los había estado engañando, pero aun así aunque no entendía sus motivos pues no los sabía, creía que por alguna razón lo estaría haciendo.

Con el chico era diferente, él siempre estaba con ella, luego estaba su parecido con James, sus ojos verdes, Remus se sentía un poco asustado de él, en varios aspectos, pues si Hermione ya había caído con James, ¿qué le impedía a ese chico quedarse con ella?, además de que era un chico poderoso, pues si él había tenido que sufrir semejante tortura solo para romper el hechizo que ese chico le había lanzado, era más que obvio que era muy fuerte, también estaba el echo de que en más de una ocasión lo había pillado observándolos a ellos cuatro, no sabía la razón pero un brillo de tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos del chico cuando pasaba un rato después de haber estando mirándolos a ellos.

Por otro lado estaba Marta, el regreso de ella, había sido una gran sorpresa, el que el chico la conociera también, pero eso era secundario, el volver a verla, lo había afectado, no había sido capaz aun de hablar con ella, se quedaba mirándola fijamente de vez en cuando, sobre todo en las clases, y cuando la veía apoyada en un árbol, había intentado hablar con ella pero algo en él se lo impedía.

Y además cuando ellos se miraban directamente a los ojos él nunca era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, algo se lo impedía, creía que eran los ojos de ella pues lo asustaban y además le parecían muy fríos.

Hermione después de hablar con Sirius se había ido a la biblioteca Lily la había seguido, y cuando llego a la biblioteca se sentó con ella.

-Hola Hermione.-

-Lily, hola.-

Ambas chicas se pusieron hablar mientras que alguien las observaba deseosa de saber que pasaba.

-Hermione me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.-

-Tú dirás.- dijo esta las dos chicas habían dejado ya la biblioteca y se dirigían al gran comedor a cenar.

-Veras, es que no se, pero creo que estoy enamorada de alguien pero no se si es así o no.-

-¿Por qué dudas?-

-El caso es que si la veo con otra persona, me pongo celosa, pero cuando estoy con esa persona no siento que este de verdad enamorada.-

-Yo creo que deberías de intentar aclarar tus sentimientos un poco.-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Has probado a hablar con esa persona?-

-De esto no.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que es difícil.-

-No creo que sea tan difícil, solo tienes que explicarle lo que te pasa.-

-Créeme que no es tan fácil.-

-Lily eres tú la que lo hace difícil.-

-Podrías aconsejarme una forma de poder averiguarlo sin error.-

-¿Has probado a besarle?-

-No.- dijo Lily asustada.

-Pues esa sería una buena forma, si te gusta lo sabrás así.-

-No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso.-

-Tranquila nadie te rechazaría un beso, de eso estoy segura.-

Hermione de repente se detuvo, pues acababa de pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez Lily se refería a James, o a Harry.

Ese pensamiento no le gusto mucho, pero si se trataba de James, no debería de sentirse mal, pues era así como tenía que pasar, y si se trataba de Harry de seguro que no pasaría nunca nada, Harry no lo permitiría.

-Tranquila, se decidida, y hazlo, estará bien no creo que pase nada por inten…-

Lily acababa de colocarse delante de ella, y mientras que Hermione le estaba observando y hablándole, Lily la acababa de callar con un beso en los labios.

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos, no sabía que hacer.

Pero algo extraño le pasó, pues cuando Lily se separó un poco y abrió los ojos, Hermione no pudo más que fijarse en esos ojos verdes que la miraban.

Vio que Lily se volvía a acercar para volverla a besar.

Hermione no era capaz de retirarse, esos ojos la habían hechizado, y sentía que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, no recordaba cuando exactamente, pero sintió que quería besar a la persona dueña de esos ojos.

Sintió de nuevo unos labios sobre los suyos, y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y seguir el beso.

Harry iba caminando por los pasillos iba derecho a el gran comedor, y nada ni nadie lo hubiera preparado para lo que se encontró en uno de los pasillos.

Ese pasillo estaba desierto o eso había pensado él, pues al llegar cerca de la mitad del pasillo, el libro que tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo.

Hermione y Lily se separaron por completo, Hermione al abrir los ojos, se encontró con unos verdes justo detrás de Lily, ella miró primero a Lily y después a Harry, ¿qué demonios había pasado allí?

-Creo que esto deja en claro de lo que estaba hablando.-

-¿Me acabas de besar?-

Lily asintió, Harry por su parte estaba en estado de shock, nunca podría haber imaginado esa escena.

-Yo creo que es mejor que me baya.-

-Harry.-

-¿Harry?-

Lily se giró asustada, y cuando ambos se miraron Lily pareció entender algo, se llevó las manos a la boca y bajo la mirada de Harry y salió corriendo de allí.

Hermione por su parte estaba un poco confundida, pues su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero no solo su mente.

Al ver los ojos verdes de Lily, había sentido que deseaba besar al dueño de esos ojos, pero no por Lily, por extraño que a ella le pareciera había pensado en Harry mientras Lily la estaba besando.

¿Lily la estaba besando?, un momento…- al parecer la mente de Hermione estaba comenzando a funcionar, abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en Harry.

Lily la había besado, ella había respondido, pero lo peor de todo, Harry las había pillado, lo había visto todo.

Harry pudo ver como Hermione se ponía roja como un tomate y salía corriendo de allí, al igual que Lily, las dos habían evitado su mirada tras darse cuenta de algo, que él no entendía.

Pues no podía borrar la imagen de su madre y Hermione besándose.

-Tiene que haber una explicación para esto seguro.- recogió el libro y cambió su rumbo, pues el apetito se le había esfumado por completo.

Bella por el contrarió estaba sonriendo desde detrás de una de las estatuas, el primer paso ya estaba echo.

Si ese estúpido de Dursley no hubiera aparecido, pero bueno eso ya daba igual Dumbledore ya se había besado con una chica, y se había propuesto que ella sería la siguiente.

Se fue de allí con una sonrisa en los labios, dirigiéndose a el gran comedor, pues le había entrado hambre, aunque no solo de comida, tendría que encontrar a Sandra si esta estaba disponible, sino, se tendría que buscar a algún incauto.

Había pensado en intentarlo con ese Dursley, pues el chico no tenía ningún desperdició pero ya vería si lo hacía o no.

Ahora mismo le interesaba más comprobar la disponibilidad de Sandra.

Y por supuesto más adelante tendría el gran mangar, además de 1000 galeones más en su cuenta.

Llego al gran comedor, y su sonrisa, era tan grande, que opacaba las malas caras de Sirius, Severus, James y Remus.

Lily estaba en su cuarto, se había tirado en la cama, tenía el corazón acelerado, que estúpida había sido, besarla en un lugar donde cualquiera podría haberlas pillado.

Y de hecho alguien las había pillado, ni más ni menos que Dursley, dios que vergüenza había sentido.

Pero estaba segura de algo, no es que le gustase Hermione, cuando la había besado por primera vez, había estado tan nerviosa que no había sentido nada, por eso el segundo beso, en ese no había sentido nada, pero cuando había escuchado la voz de Harry y su nombre, ahí si que había sentido algo, y no solo vergüenza por como las había encontrado, pues su corazón se había acelerado de sobre manera.

Creía que acababa de darse cuenta de por que tantos celos, le gustaba Harry, por eso cuando estaba con ella se enfadaba, y con James igual pues como se parecía tanto a Harry.

Con Remus la historia era otra, después de todo ese chico le había robado el sueño durante mucho tiempo, ahora era su mejor amigo, y se sentía amenazada por que tal vez Hermione pudiera quitarle ese puesto.

Maldita Bella, todo había sido por su culpa, la había confundido, y ahora no sería capaz de ponerse ni delante de Hermione, y mucho menos de Harry.

Hermione estaba muy confundida, no entendía el por que había seguido ese beso, el por que había pensado en Harry cuando lo había echo, por que ahora sentía que no podría mirar a Harry a la cara, bueno aunque esa última cuestión era más que obvia, ¿cómo mirar a tú mejor amigo después de que te haya pillado besando a su madre?, dios a su madre, a Lily, se había besado con Lily, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sin saber como afrontar eso se dispuso a intentar dormir, pero alguien llamo a su puerta, tenía miedo de abrir y de encontrarse a Harry pero cuando escuchó la voz del otro lado se extraño:

-Dumbledore me gustaría poder hablar contigo un momento.-

Hermione se acercó y abrió la puerta y sin duda se trataba de él, pero que descaro y que morro le echaba el chico:

-¿Qué quieres Snape?-

-Nunca te traicione, él lo averiguó, no se como, pero se enteró de que tú me ayudarías, después decidí no avisarte pero él me obligo a hacerlo, de veras que yo no te traicione.-

Hermione miró a Snape, y algo en los ojos de este le decía que todo era verdad, que no había querido de verdad entregarla a Voldemort.

Abrió la puerta del todo y lo dejó pasar:

-Gracias.-

Snape pasó al cuarto, estaba apunto de cerrar cuando se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Harry, sus miradas se cruzaron, Hermione se volvió a poner roja y cerró la puerta a toda rapidez.

Harry frunció el ceño, pues él mismo se había dado cuenta de que las mejillas le ardían, cada vez que veía a Hermione el beso le venía a la mente, se fue a su cuarto a dormir o al menos a intentarlo, mientras que se preguntaba cuanto duraría esa situación pero sobre todo, ¿qué tendrían que hablar Snape y Hermione?

La mañana del día siguiente llego, Harry se levantó sin haber dormido mucho, no entendía que demonios le pasaba pero había soñado todo el tiempo con Hermione, y para ser sinceros no habían sido sueños nada inocentes.

Y eso lo mosqueaba mucho, pues ella no le gustaba, eran los mejores amigos, pero desde que la había visto besando a su madre, algo en él se había alterado.

Y no sabía que eso a partir de ese momento, comenzaría a traerle muchos más problemas.

Se fue al gran comedor, no vio ni a Lily ni a Hermione, y tampoco es que las buscase con mucho ahínco.

Les tocaba Dcao, se dirigió hacía allí, la puerta se abrió y estaba apunto de entrar cuando Hermione, ambos se miraron y sin previó aviso se pusieron rojos al mismo tiempo, Harry se apartó para que ella pasará.

Lily al ver que Harry no pasaba decidió pasar ella, una mala decisión pues en esta ocasión Lily y Hermione se pusieron más rojas que un tomate y se apartaron la una de la otra.

-Esto es absurdo.- dijo Harry consiguiendo que ambas agacharan la cabeza más avergonzadas, al final él fue el primero en pasar, le siguió Lily y después Hermione.

Hermione se sentó con Snape, Harry se había sentado solo y un poco alejado, y Lily se encontraba también sola, los tres evitando mirarse.

Cuatro chicos se percataron de las actuaciones de esos tres, James estaba muy enfadado, al parecer había pasado algo, entre esos tres, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que Hermione, o Lily tuvieran algo con ese chaval.

Remus también los miraba extrañado por esa actitud y preguntándose que estaría pasando ahí.

Bella por su parte sonreía, y decidida se sentó con Harry, la cara de este se torno en sorpresa, pero no fue la única pues Sirius estaba igual de sorprendido que él, además de intrigado.

El día fue rápido, ellos se evitaban sin cesar, mientras que los otros querían averiguar que demonios estaba pasando allí.

Harry en la noche ya cansado de esa situación se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione y llamo a su puerta.

Esta creyendo que se trataba de Severus abrió sin siquiera preguntar.

Cuando se encontró con Harry sintió que sus mejillas le ardían e iba a cerrar la puerta pero este se lo impidió.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

Entró en el cuarto y ella le retiró la mirada.

-¿Me puedes explicar que demonios esta pasando?-

Hermione no era capaz a mirarlo y le dijo:

-Harry, lo de ayer, yo bueno el caso es que no fue cosa mía.-

-Hermione la verdad es que fue un poco extraño, yo creía que te gustaban los chicos, de echo siempre pensé que te gustaba Ron, pero bueno eso da igual, bueno tienes que entenderlo ella es mi madre Hermione.-

-Oye, a mi no me gustan las chicas.-

-Bueno después de lo de ayer…-

-Fue ella la que me beso, al parecer creía que yo le gustaba.-

Harry se levanto de la cama y la miró sorprendido:

-¿Qué dices?, pero si a ella le tendría que gustar mí padre.-

-No me preguntes aun no hemos hablado de eso.-

-Ya veo, bueno creo que sería mejor que olvidásemos esto.-

-Si, no creo que se vuelva a repetir.-

Harry no dijo nada tan solo buenas noches y se fue de allí, al menos creía poder olvidarse de ese maldito beso entre Hermione y su madre, después de todo eso no podía ser, a su madre le gustaban los chicos y según Hermione a ella también así que no había problema.

Al día siguiente Harry se volvió a levantar de mal humor, no podía sacar a Hermione de sus sueños, y eso lo mosqueaba cada vez más, pues no entendía nada.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Eso es todo, gracias a todos por los reviews espero que os haya y gustado y perdón por la tardanza lo siento de veras.

Actualizaré las demás historias en entre hoy y mañana o al menos eso espero.


	18. Aclaraciones

_**Aclaraciones.**_

Los días habían ido pasando muy rápido, y no se le había ocurrido aun nada para poder hacerse con cualquiera de esos dos.

Había estado pensando en un montón de posibilidades pero ninguna era del todo efectiva.

Nada de información sobre esos dos jóvenes, ni siquiera con sus apellidos había conseguido información, ¿de qué demonios le había servido ese maldito interrogatorio y esa pérdida de tiempo?, bueno para algo si, para darse cuenta de que ese maldito crío era muy bueno también en esos hechizos.

Había estado recopilando información de sus mortifagos en el colegio, y solo hablaban maravillas de ambos chicos, que eran buenos en varias asignaturas, que destacaban en las artes oscuras, pero sin embargo no recordaba que en el duelo contra Dumbledore el chico hubiese sido de mucho.

Aunque tampoco podía estar muy seguro pues no había podido escuchar los hechizos que decían.

Había llegado a trabes de sus mortifago el hecho de que había aparecido una nueva alumna, al parecer no es que destacara en nada en particular, era muy callada y al parecer no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Dejo de pensar en esa joven pues no podía dejar de darse cuenta que no encontraba nada de esos dos, y eso era muy raro, pues a su red de información no se le solía escapar nada, pero sin embargo eso si que lo hacía.

Le habían dicho que entre las familias de magos, no había ninguna Granger, y Potter, solo existía una, y es verdad que estos tenían un hijo.

Le había enseñado una foto del joven y una vez más se encontró con el joven de ojos cafés.

Sin duda se parecían, era algo extraño había pensado que podrían ser gemelos o algo, pero según la foto de ese chico, la única que poseía, y que había conseguido y la que sus mortifagos le habían entregado, había algunas diferencias, la más destacable los ojos del otro, y esa extraña cicatriz que portaba en la frente.

No sabía que pensar ni donde más buscar.

El caso es que buscase donde buscase la respuesta era la misma, incluso en el ministerio, "Esas personas no existen"

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, había estado pensando y había llegado el momento de hablar con ella, no esperaría más, tenía que averiguar y saber.

Se levantó de allí y se dispuso a buscarla por todo el castillo estaba arto de huir ahora le tocaba afrontar.

Camino por el castillo y llego a una de las plazas del castillo, donde se encontraba un árbol en el centro, y alrededor de este unos bancos donde poder sentarse a estudiar.

La encontró fijándose en ese árbol, se acercó a ella justo cuando se subía a uno de los bancos.

-Veo que en eso no has cambiado, no puedes estar con los pies en la tierra mucho tiempo.-

-Remus, hola.-

-Vaya veo que no es que no te acuerdas de mí nombre, entonces ¿por qué?-

Ella se quedo callada mirando el árbol, y comenzó a subir, Lupin sin dudarlo la siguió, recordaba que siempre que tenían alguna conversación importante hacían eso, se subían a un árbol, donde así sus padres no podían escucharlos hablar.

-Si que me acordaba de tú nombre, nunca lo olvidé, al igual que tú el mío.-

Se calló de nuevo y después de unos momentos sonrió y le dijo:

-No puedo contártelo ahora, solo puedo pedirte perdón por lo sucedido, siento haberte mentido pero era necesario.-

-Ya veo no podías confiar en mí, y me hiciste creer que estabas muerta, vaya manera de asegurar una amistad.-

-Se que tienes derecho a estar enfadado, pero créeme cuando te digo que no fue por gusto, tuve un motivo.-

-¿Y por qué no me lo puedes contar?-

Ella agachó la mirada, y dijo:

-Por que te podría poner en peligro, y sinceramente es lo que menos quiero, para mí sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.-

-Uno en el que no confías.-

-No te confundas, una cosa es la confianza y otra la prudencia Remus, y siento si te molesta pero por estas veinticuatro horas escojo la prudencia.-

-Que poco valor tiene ahora nuestra amistad, pues antes no te importaba eso.-

-Las personas cambian, Remus, y yo entro en eso.-

-Pues por mi parte es al revés, creo que no he cambiado.-

-Entonces eso en parte es bueno.-

-Según para quien.-

Sin decirle nada más se fue de allí, mientras que ella lo observaba, y pensaba que nunca pensó que le sería tan difícil hablar con él después de tanto tiempo.

Recordaba todas y cada una de sus conversaciones cuando eran más jóvenes, y también el motivo por el que se había marchado.

Sus malditos sueños, ahora que había vuelto a verlo solo había necesitado verlo a los ojos una vez más para volver a tenerlos y la verdad es que no eran nada agradables.

Miró hacía arriba y pudo ver el cielo, completamente blanco nubes de todas las formas y sin duda cada una bella como ninguna.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerla por completo y poco a poco sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar.

Las nubes blancas cambiaban a unas más y más grises, cada vez más oscuras y tenebrosas un sentimiento de miedo la embargaba.

Un rayo diferente a los demás, (en lugar de ser una luz azulada era rojiza) rompió una de las nubes por la mitad, consiguiendo que esta comenzará a sangrar, las gotas comenzaban a caerle en la cara mientras miraba al cielo sin poder apartar su mirada de estas.

Un nuevo estruendo y un nuevo rayo rojo cortando la nube.

La nube que acababa de ser dividida una vez más por la mitad tenía dos formas iguales, con una sola diferencia, dos plumas de fénix una con una serpiente a su alrededor, otra con un rayo dividiendo la pluma por la mitad.

Entre medias de las dos plumas un pequeño hilo que las unía.

De nuevo ese rayo rojo y más sangre por parte de las dos plumas.

No se volvieron a dividir a pesar de la cantidad de rayos que había, una gran tormenta a su alrededor pero nada más.

Poco a poco la tormenta iba siendo apaciguada, cuando el último de los rayos apareció.

El cuerpo de dos personas en el suelo una al lado de la otra.

Gritos de desesperación y rayos volando de un lado a otro llanto sin fin desde el cielo, pero sin tormenta y frases de consuelo que no tenían ningún sentido por el momento.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta y no pudo evitar vomitar.

Cuando se recuperó unos ojos verdes la observaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Pues en los terrenos de Hogwarts, te acabas de caer del árbol te cogí por los pelos.-

-Vaya, muchas gracias, lo siento.-

-¿De qué conoces a Remus?-

A Marta le extraño esa pregunta y le dijo:

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?, ¿por qué crees que le conozco?-

-Por que hace un momento has gritado su nombre mientras dormías.-

-¿Su nombre?- pregunto completamente asustada.

Harry afirmo, mientras veía como se ponía blanca y el miedo se apoderaba de sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?, creo que es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.-

-No, no hace falta, esto no es nada.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si tranquilo Potter, ahora tengo que irme.-

-No me llames así.-

Ella se levantó con su ayuda lo miró sonrió de forma inocente y dijo:

-Es verdad, lo siento me olvide.-

-Aun no me has dicho como sabes quien soy.-

-Todo a su tiempo.- dijo esta y se marcho de allí, primero camino aparentemente tranquila, pero cuando se aseguró de que él no podía verla hecho a correr, no pudo detener sus lágrimas, y así llegó a la torre de astronomía y se quedo allí sentada pensando en lo que su sueño le había mostrado.

James Potter siempre se había considerado un gran conquistador, o al menos todos lo pensaban.

Pero estaba claro que en este último año su reputación había decrecido muy rápido, no había tenido ni una sola novia, y lo que más le extrañaba es que no echaba de menos a las chicas.

Al parecer para su mente solo había dos chicas en Hogwarts, a cada una más difícil que la otra.

Dos besos era lo único que había conseguido de Dumbledore, y de un tiempo a esta parte la chica lo estaba evitando, ¿el motivo?, eso querría saber él.

La otra era sin duda alguna Lilian Evans, su dolor de cabeza desde que tenía doce años, por no decir once.

Sus ojos lo habían hechizado y lo volvían loco cada vez que se paraba a observarla.

Pero si en sus años anteriores ella no le había echo ni pizca de caso en este año con Dursley el decir que hasta pasaba de él era poco.

Dursley, ese chico, otro que lo tenía totalmente mosqueado.

Parecía ser un chico calmado, pero su forma de luchar dejaba en claro que era un experto en eso.

El duelo con Dumbledore, el expeliarmus lanzado a Snape, o incluso el enviado hacía ellos.

Era seguro que esos dos tenían secretos, y algo le decía que ninguno de los dos había sido muy sincero con ellos, del chico lo entendía desde el primer día lo había tenido entre ceja y ceja, pero de Dumbledore no.

Había hablado con Remus, y este estaba en cierto modo enfadado con él, el motivo las dos chicas que no podía sacar de su mente.

Remus le había dicho que tenía que dejar en claro a cual era a la que prefería, y que más le valía no hacer daño a ninguna de ellas.

Se habían acabado peleando por esas dos chicas, estaba claro que a Remus le movía algo más que amistad pero no lo había querido aceptar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Sus pasos lo habían llevado a una clase, una que hacía mucho que no pisaba, no entendía como había terminado allí, sus pensamientos lo habían estado atormentando, y no podía dejar de pensar que quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes pero a su vez quería quedarse para siempre.

¿Qué tanto podría suponer el no regresar?

¿Qué tanto les podría costar a los del futuro acabar con Voldemort sin él?

Hacía aproximadamente seis años que no pisaba esa clase, y lo que más le sorprendía era ver que eso se encontraba ahí.

El espejo de Oesed estaba delante de él, temía el ponerse delante del espejo, temía ver de nuevo su deseo más preciado, el estar con sus padres, no quería ver eso de nuevo, no otra vez, y menos cuando estaba en un tiempo que si hablara podría cambiar lo que pasará en el futuro, tal vez un futuro mejor, ¿pero quien le garantizaba eso?, ¿Quién le decía que si sus padres vivían él lo haría?, ¿Quién le decía a él que volvería a ver a Hermione, o a Ron?, tal vez estuviesen muertos en ese futuro, y nunca habría habido trece años de paz en el mundo mágico, y tal vez ni siquiera ellos estarían vivos más adelante.

-De nuevo ante ti, ¿Quién me lo abría dicho?- sus ojos repasaban el borde del espejo las letras que había grabadas en un idioma que no entendía, repaso con sus dedos los bordes del espejo.

-¿Cómo encerraría la piedra filosofal en su interior?- esa pregunta le había rondado la mente durante mucho tiempo, ya sabía como la había sacado él, pero como la había metido Dumbledore era una incógnita para él.

-Varias noches viendo lo mismo y ahora lo tengo aquí, tengo la oportunidad y no la puedo coger, ¿es esto justo?, después de todo Hermione tiene razón el estar aquí es peor de lo que pensaba.-

Se separó del espejo y fijo su vista en los bordes, y apretando sus puños cerro los ojos y una vez más los abrió pero ahora la fijó en el espejo.

Algo extraño pasó cuando fijó su vista en el espejo de Oesed, algo que no entendía, pues no era a él a quien reflejaba el espejo, ni a sus padres, sino a otra persona.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y una vez más los abrió, y esta ocasión la imagen era otra, era la que se suponía que tenía que ser.

Y era la verdad que Harry tenía que afrontar, lo que más deseaba era a sus padres con él, y en ese momento tomo la decisión.

-Para poder hacerlo tengo que matarlo aquí y ahora.-

El verde de sus ojos solo mostraba decisión, y determinación, no había miedo ni duda, y en ningún lado estaba el remordimiento, solo estaba seguro de una cosa cambiaría el día de la muerte de Voldemort, la adelantaría a cuanto antes mejor.

Levantó su mano y acarició la superficie del espejo, una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla y una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

-Mama.-

Se limpió la cara y se marchó de allí.

-Mostarde limpis imagister.-

Una mujer de unos veintialgo años de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo le devolvía la mirada, a su lado un joven de cabello azabache y ojos color café escondidos detrás de unas gafas de la misma edad que la mujer.

Ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro, y en sus manos un bebe de cabellos azabaches, completamente dormido, sin cicatriz y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sus padres.- los ojos color oro recorrían el rostro de las dos personas que estaban reflejadas en él, y sin lugar a duda eran personas que él conocía, ahora su pregunta era, ¿cómo había llegado él ahí?

¿Qué quería cambiar?, y los más importante ¿a quien tenía que matar?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió recordando que solo había posado su mano en el rostro de su madre, y un temor lo embargo, no podía ser que quisiera matar a su padre.

No podía ser que quisiera matar a James Potter, a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Remus observaba el espejo sin poder creérselo y deseando que no fuera cierto.

Salió de allí y se dirigió al gran comedor intentando olvidarse de todo eso por el momento.

Lily llegó a las mazmorras estaba esperando por Hermione o tal vez por Dursley tenía que hablar con ellos, al menos con Hermione, sentía que era importante lo que tenía que decirle, además de disculparse con ella por lo del beso.

Fue Hermione la que la vio mientras bajaba las escaleras había estado gran parte de la tarde en la sala de los menesteres.

Había estado evitando a James, a Lily y a Harry.

A este último por el hecho de que no le había dicho aun que James la había besado y lo peor de todo es que había estado soñando con él.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que había besado a su padre?, y menos después de haberla visto besando a su madre.

-Lily.- la llamo sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y ese era un buen momento.

-Hola, te estaba esperando.-

-Hola, ¿qué querías?-

-Bueno es sobre lo del otro día, sino te importa me gustaría ir a hablar en privado.- estaba claro que a Lily eso la incomodaba pues sus mejillas se habían teñido de un tono rojizo, Hermione asintió y ambas comenzaron a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

Iban las dos calladas y sumidas es sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuanta de que Remus bajaba las escaleras también distraído.

Hermione y Remus tropezaron, Remus pudo mantener el equilibrio, pero Hermione no tubo esa suerte, su pie se desestabilizo, y grito al ver que se iba a dar un buen golpe.

-Dumbledore cuidado.-

-Hermione.- Harry que bajaba en ese momento agarro a Hermione de la mano mientras caía, y como calculo mal, la fuerza que tenía que tener para sujetarla, se fue hacía delante con ella.

-Harry.-

-Dursley, Hermione cuidado, …... adiós.- Remus cerro los ojos cuando oyó el golpe sordo que hicieron ambos chicos al caer por las escaleras.

-Mira que ahí que ser torpe.-

-Quien fue a hablar se supone que me ibas a ayudar no a caerte conmigo.-

-Sino pesaras tanto no abría pasado.-

-¿Me estas llamando gorda Harry?-

-Tal vez deberías de adelgazar un poco.- dijo este sonriendo.

En los ojos de Hermione brillaba cierto tono de peligro, ninguno de los presentes decía nada excepto ellos dos.

Hermione estaba furiosa y Harry por su parte feliz, hacía varios días que no hablaban y más que no veía esa señal de peligro en sus ojos, ahora que no estaba Ron le era difícil verla.

-¿Harry?-

Este al escuchar su tono sonrió más eso enfureció más a Hermione, ambos se levantaron, y ante los ojos de todos echaron a correr, Hermione detrás de él.

Harry se echo a reír.

Remus y Lily los miraban extrañados, y ninguno dudo en seguirlos.

Corrió hasta el lago seguido por Hermione, cuando ella lo alcanzó se dejó caer contra el árbol en el que se solían sentar en su tiempo y le dijo:

-Esta decidido.-

Hermione lo miró sin entender y este se quedo callado hasta que recuperó el aliento, ella se había sentado a su lado y lo miraba expectante.

-¿De que hablas?-

-No volveré.- dijo este eso tuvo el efecto que el esperaba los ojos de Hermione se habían abierto por completo y se veía miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Harry, qué demonios estas diciendo?-

-Al menos hasta que termine en este lugar con algo.-

-Harry tienes que volver, te necesitan y lo sabes, él podrá hacer más y más daño si tú…-

-Hermione tranquila lo haré pero aquí.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo terminaré en este tiempo, me da igual lo que me pueda pasar, pero acabaré con esto aquí.-

-Harry no puedes…-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó este.

-Harry, se que es duro para ti, pero entiende, todo tiene un motivo, tú no puedes cambiar lo que pasó.- dijo esta.

-Hermione tú lo has dicho, todo tiene un por que, o un motivo, ¿Quién te dice que el motivo de que estemos aquí no es ese?, ¿Quién te dice que lo que tenemos que hacer aquí, no es lo que yo pienso?-

Sus ojos se encontraron y al verlos vio súplica y a la vez determinación.

No sabía que contestarle, no entendía esa decisión de él, pero sabía que una vez más se había rendido a esos ojos, una vez más haría lo que le pedían con tanta desesperación.

-Muy bien si es lo que quieres lo haremos.-

-¿Lo haremos?- pregunto este.

-Por supuesto Harry, se que yo no tengo muchas esperanzas contra él, pero no te dejaré solo.-

-Hermione tú deberías regresar.- esas palabras no entendía el motivo pero la asustaron, regresar, regresar sin él, a un futuro incierto, ¿y si él no estaba?, no necesitaba una respuesta, y no quería tenerla.

-No pienso irme sin ti.-

-Hermione escúchame aquí estarás en peligro…-

-No más de lo que ya he estado.- replicó esta.

-Tienes que marcharte no te puedes…-

-No te dejaré enfrentarte a él solo, no dejaré que te conviertas en un asesino solo, no pienso aceptar eso, no dejaré que me alejes después de todo lo que hemos pasado.-

-Hermione es mí destino no el tuy…-

-Fue el mío desde el momento que con once años nos hicimos amigos, y es el mió desde el momento en que podrías morir.-

-No dejaré que eso pase.-

-De eso me aseguraré.-

-No quiero que por mi culpa seas tú la que muera.-

-Harry Ron y yo te lo dijimos una vez, y ahora te lo repito, no serás tú solo.-

-Él es mi problema.-

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron decisivos y cuando hablo lo hizo con decisión y sin ningún indicio a que hubiese discusión ante eso.

-Harry no te dejaré enfrentarte a Voldemort solo.-

Tres personas estaban escondidas escuchando esa conversación desde el momento en que habían escuchado el tono serio de Harry sabían que esa conversación o mejor dicho discusión era importante.

Su curiosidad había sido más que el respeto por estos, pero la sentencia de la conversación los había dejado helados.

Remus estaba un poco fuera de lugar pero contento en parte pues no era a James a quien quería matar, ahora le parecía estúpido haber pensado que el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos abría querido matar a su padre.

Pero ahora lo que le trastornaba era la locura de la que estaban hablando.

Lily no daba crédito, al parecer esos dos tenían la intención de matar a Voldemort, ¿acaso estaban locos?

La otra persona estaba sonriendo en lo alto de el árbol, sus ojos negros brillaban ya estaba comenzando todo, dentro de poco tendrían que mover pieza ellos.


	19. La venganza de Malfoy y Nott

Hola a todos perdonad la tardanza es que no tengo Internet en mi casa, por que hay un problema con el moden y hasta que no me traigan uno nuevo no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Bueno era para deciros que puede que tarde un poco en subir los capis hasta que me arreglen el problema pero no es mi culpa, intentaré sacar tiempo para ir a un cibert pero no garantizo nada por que es un poco complicado.

Debido a esto no puedo responder a los reviews como es debido, así que _**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR ELLOS Y POR VUESTRO APOYO.**_

Gracias a todos y a los nuevos lectores espero que os siga gustando hasta el final, bueno os dejo con el capi buybuy y hasta otra.

_**La venganza de Malfoy y Nott.**_

Marta había informado de su nuevo sueño, sus compañeros no habían entendido el significado del sueño, y estaban intentando descifrarlo, ella por su parte aunque tenía una baga idea de su significado no había dicho nada aun.

Tras ese sueño, había escuchado la conversación de esos dos, y estaba convencida de que no era nada seguro el que Remus y Lily lo supieran, pero no sabía que hacer, no estaba muy segura de si era buena idea decirle a Dumbledore que utilizara su pequeña mente con Remus y Lily, pues estaba segura de que Albus Dumbledore, se interesaría aun más por esos dos, y ya estaban lo suficientemente vigilados por los profesores como para que los vigilasen más.

Le habían dicho que se fuera poniendo en su posición que no tardarían en darle las instrucciones de lo que tendría que hacer.

Todo a su tiempo, había dicho su jefe, pero estaba claro que últimamente se estaban dando más prisa por hacer las cosas, la prueba de ello era su misma presencia en Hogwarts, desvelando a todo el mundo el hecho de que ella no estaba muerta como todo el mundo creía que lo estaba.

Remus no había vuelto a hablar con ella, y conociéndolo como lo conocía no le hablaría hasta el momento en el que ella lo buscase, y ese sería el momento de contarle todo a su mejor amigo, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Se había cansado de no tener respuestas y de que sus preguntas no hicieran más que aumentar, desde la desaparición de Remus, había comenzado a pensar que tal vez su alumno sabía algo que era importante.

No entendía por que Voldemort lo había cogido, y lo había estado torturando, pero le habían dicho que había sufrido una gran incursión en su mente, que había sido muy pero que muy presionado, en San mungo le habían informado, de que su recuperación también había sido sorprendente, no entendían como se había recuperado tan rápido de la tortura mental que había sufrido, pero que al verlo bien lo habían dejado marchar.

Luego estaba el echo de que había llamado a Dursley en sueños y lo que mas le intrigaba era esa manera insistente en nombrar también a James Potter.

Llevaba una semana demasiado liado, había tenido que poner una sutil pero fuerte vigilancia sobre Marta Mistral su aparición en Hogwarts significaba algo, y no sabía el que.

Las clases habían ido todo bien, excepto por algunos mal entendidos con algunos profesores, y sus alumnos más problemáticos.

Al parecer, los merodeadores también estaban interesados en esos dos, y podría deducir sin ayuda de nadie, que James y Remus estaban mucho más interesados en la chica que en el chico.

Sirius al parecer últimamente también se había fijado en la chica, pero no dejaba de mirar al chico cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Había pensado en pedirles ayuda sutilmente a esos cuatro, pero nada le decía que fuese a salir bien, y lo peor de todo era que supuestamente Hermione era su sobrina.

Podría decirles que vigilaran al chico, pero creía que tampoco era buena idea.

No sabía que salida buscar, para acercarse a ellos de forma que no fuera sospechosa.

Los de Slytherin parecían haberlos recibido bastante bien, por lo menos de momento no sabía de ningún altercado con estos.

Menos claro esta el de Snape con el chico.

Mirando por la ventana se fijo en algo extraño, sus ojos expertos, vieron como el chico que tanto le interesaba se acercaba a la cabaña de Hagrid su guardabosques, eso le extraño pues que él supiese Hagrid no conocía al chico, aunque también era verdad que no se había preocupado en preguntarle.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Harry se había dedicado a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts sin saber a donde dirigirse, cuando vio que salía humo de la cabaña de Hagrid, entonces recordó que Hagrid ya estaba en Hogwarts como guardabosques en esa época, tal vez podría acercarse a él y hablar un poco.

Estaba claro que la gente que asistía a Hogwarts ese año, no eran muy amistosos con él.

Los de Slytherin lo trataban como a uno más pero él no podía, no era capaz, cada vez que Bella, o alguno de los mortifagos se le acercaban él no podía evitar recordar todo lo que en un futuro le harían.

Y los que en un futuro serían como de su familia o ya habían salido de Hogwarts, o lo odiaban deliberadamente.

Remus vale que tenía un pequeño motivo para odiarlo, pero James y Sirius no.

Hubiese deseado acercarse a alguno de ellos, pero James lo odiaba y Sirius era demasiado mujeriego como para acercarse a él, más que nada, por que dudaba que en algún momento del día estuviese solo.

Camino hacía la cabaña de Hagrid, pensando en que podría decirle para presentarse sin parecer sospechoso.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no se dio cuenta de que Fang se acercaba a él corriendo desde el bosque prohibido.

Escuchó el ladrido pero fue demasiado tarde para apartarse, el perro le calló encima dándole besos y llenándolo de babas por todas partes.

-Fang detente.- la familiar y fuerte voz de Hagrid llegó a los oídos de Harry, y sintió como el peso de Fang se quitaba de encima de él.

-Vaya James parece que has comenzado a caerle mejor, tal vez y hasta te perdonó.- dijo este mientras le ofrecía la mano a Harry creyendo que era James.

-No soy James.- dijo este aceptando la mano del semigigante.

-No, ¿qué clase de broma es esta?- dijo este un tanto desconfiado, y agrego:- creía que la época de gastarle bromas al guardabosques había terminado hace tiempo.-

Harry ahora miró a Hagrid, sin poder creerse que en algún momento su padre hubiese podido de verdad gastarle bromas a Hagrid.

Al parecer ese gesto basto para que este le creyese pues al ver sus ojos dio un paso hacía atrás y dijo:

-Dios eres idéntico a él, ¿acaso eres su gemelo perdido?, espera un momento, ¿no serás igual de bromista que él cierto?-

-No a las dos preguntas, ni soy su gemelo ni tampoco soy bromista, creo que mi padre se quedo con eso en sus genes y no me lo pasó a mi.-

-¿Tú padre?-

-Nada, veo que Fang no cambia.-

-¿Lo conocías?, un momento eres alumno de Hogwarts, ¿cómo es que nunca te había visto?-

-Soy nuevo de este año, y bueno ya había visto a Fang antes por aquí.- mintió este al darse cuenta de que ese no era su Hagrid por un momento lo había olvidado.

Harry se fijo en Fang, que aunque más pequeño estaba claro que era él, se preguntó que edad tendría ese perro en su tiempo.

-¿Bueno y tú eres?-

-O perdón Harry Po, Dursley.-

Dijo este ofreciendo su mano para estrechar la de Hagrid.

-Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, y guarda bosques.-

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Te apetece una taza de te, en compensación por la caída que te provoco Fang.- dijo Hagrid señalando a su cabaña.

-Con mucho gusto.- dijo este sonriendo.

Ambos caminaron hacía la cabaña, mientras que unos ojos azules, sonreían jubilosos, decidiendo que le apetecía un gran te en la cabaña de Hagrid en ese momento.

Hagrid abrió la puerta, y entró invitando a Harry a seguirlo.

Este se fijó en que la casita de Hagrid siempre había sido igual repleta de cosas.

Vio como este preparaba el te, y buscaba las tazas.

-Lo lamento pero estas tazas son lo más pequeño que tengo.- dijo Hagrid sacando unas tazas bastante grandes.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse y dijo mientras sonreía.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado.-

A Hagrid eso le pareció extraño, pero dejo eso pensando en que tal vez ese chico tuviese un familiar gigante o algo.

Quien sabe todo era posible.

Sirvió las dos tazas de te, y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Cómo es que eres nuevo de este año?-

-Problemillas que tuve.- dijo este sin decir mucho.

-Tienes muchas cosas, una gran ballesta.- dijo este señalando la que había en la puerta.

-Necesaria, para este bosque.- dijo Hagrid.

-¿Hay muchas cosas peligrosas?- pregunto este, como si él no lo supiera pensó.

-La verdad es que no recomiendo a nadie entrar en él, a no ser claro que este buscando la muerte, o tal vez claro está que entre conmigo.- dijo Hagrid.

Se levantó y sacó una caja de uno de los muebles la abrió y le dijo:

-¿Un pastelillo?- Harry no pudo evitar bacilar y mucho antes de coger uno de los pastelillos de la caja, pues se vería un poco extraño no aceptarlo, pero estaba claro que no se lo comería al menos claro que quisiese romperse los dientes.

-Veo que te gustan los animales.- dijo Harry mientras cogía el pastelillo.

Los ojos de Hagrid se iluminaron al nombrar la palabra animales.

-Sobre todo los más raros, en especial los Dragones.- y hay estaba el tema con el que Harry podría ganarse el hablar con Hagrid más de una vez.

-A mi también me gustan mucho, en especial el Ridgebacks Noruego recién nacido, o el Colacuerno Húngaro, aunque para ser sincero a este lo quiero bien lejos, también he visto un galés verde común, que es el más pequeño de los que conozco; un hocicorto sueco, que era azul plateado ese era bastante guapo, y un bola de fuego chino, creo que era rojo.- cuando nombraba a un dragón diferente la mirada de Hagrid se iluminaba más y más.

-¿De veras has visto esos dragones?-

-Más cerca de lo que me gustaría.- murmuró este y dijo:- Si, el Noruego lo conocí mientras nacía, un amigo tenía el huevo me invitó a ver como nacía, bueno a mí y a otros dos amigos.- dijo este sonriendo recordando ese día, aunque después recordó el hecho de haber sido descubiertos por Malfoy.

-Vaya, que amigo más afortunado.- dijo Hagrid, soñando despierto.

-No creas nada más nacer le quemo la barba.- dijo este echándose a reír.

-Vaya eso si que es mala suerte pobre tipo.- rió Hagrid con él mientras bebía un poco más de te.

Estaba contándole cada detalle del colacuerno Húngaro que recordaba, cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña, Hagrid se había levantado para preparar más te, y dijo:

-¿Podrías abrir Harry?-

-Sin problema Hagrid.- dijo este, levantándose para abrir la puerta.

-¿Si?- Harry se quedo helado en la puerta, delante de él con una cajita en la mano derecha y una gran sonrisa tanto en sus ojos como en sus labios, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Harry no respondió pues fue Hagrid el que dijo:

-Por supuesto profesor no tiene ni que preguntarlo, estaba preparando te, le apetece un poco.-

-Muy amable de tú parte Hagrid, y si me lo sirves en una de esas tazas tuyas mejor, cuanta más cantidad mejor, ¿verdad señor Dursley?- Harry no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente, el que Dumbledore se encontrara allí no le gustaba nada.

-Estaba aquí teniendo una grata conversación con Harry, es un chico muy simpático.-

-Vaya parece que se llevan bien.-

-Si, Fang lo derribó antes, nos conocimos hace un momento pero la verdad es que estoy muy a gusto con él.-

Harry se ruborizó un poco y se terminó el poco te que le quedaba, no por que lo quisiera sino por que le cubría casi toda la cara.

Estaba intentando averiguar que habría ido a hacer Dumbledore allí.

-¿Y a que debo su visita profesor?-

-Me aburría en mi despacho y como esta semana no había venido a verte aun…- no dijo nada más, pero Harry entendió, que estaba allí por él.

-Aquí tenéis.- dijo Hagrid entregando las dos tazas a cada uno.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Gracias.- dijo Harry.

-Un paste…-

-¿Quieren? Los compre esta mañana.- dijo Dumbledore cortando a Hagrid.

-O genial.- dijo Hagrid cogiendo uno.

Harry por su parte no hizo ni el amago de coger uno, solo bebió un poco de te, mientras Dumbledore y Hagrid cogían uno cada uno.

-Deliciosos, sinceramente, no me gusta que la madre de Ton no me quiera dar la receta, para dársela a los elfos domésticos, me encantan estos pastelillos de Limón -

-Si la verdad es que están deliciosos.- dijo Hagrid.

Ambos miraron a Harry, y Dumbledore dijo:

-Juro que no los he envenenado.- Harry frunció el ceño mirando los pastelillos y Hagrid cogió uno y dijo:

-Toma chico comételo te encantará.- Harry lo cogió y lo probó era cierto que estaba muy rico.

-Están bastante bien, al menos comparados con los que me enseño a hacer mi tía.-

-¿Sabes cocinar?- preguntó Hagrid.

-Algo, tuve que aprender.- dijo este.

-Vaya, así que eres de familia muggel.- Dumbledore lo miró de reojo sin intervenir.

-No.- dijo este secamente.

-Bueno, eso da igual, la verdad es que yo no me guió por eso de la sangre, creo que eso no tiene ningún valor.-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y dijo:

-Opino exactamente igual.-

-No necesito decir nada.- dijo Dumbledore tomando un sorbo de su te.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema entre nosotros con eso, estábamos hablando de dragones profesor, Harry ha visto algunos.- dijo Hagrid.

-Ya veo un tema fascinante.- dijo Dumbledore apuntándose eso de que Harry había visto dragones.

-Si, no hace falta decir que es mi tema favorito.-

-No, no hace falta.- sentenciaron Harry y Dumbledore a la vez.

Hagrid los miró a ambos y dijo:

-También lo confundí con James Potter, la verdad es que se parecen muchísimo, sino fuera por que veo la verdad en sus ojos, creería que me mentía cuando me dijo que no eran parientes.- dijo Hagrid.

Dumbledore miró a Harry a los ojos, y vio el color de la esperanza, pero algo extraño le sucedió al mirar a Harry a los ojos, fue como si algo los conectara en ese momento, una especie de magia incontrolable, Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz, justo al ver el azul de su profesor.

Y sin previo aviso, a su mente vinieron imágenes de él con el director, en diferentes ocasiones, su primer año en la enfermería, cuando solo era un bebe en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos.

A Hagrid con él en brazos.

Hagrid cogió a Harry a tiempo de que este se cayese al suelo, mientras que Dumbledore veía ahora cosas de la vida de Hermione.

Dumbledore se había levantado de la silla en la que se encontraba y estaba con una mano posada en la mesa y la otra agarrándose la cabeza.

-Hermione.- la voz de Harry sonó con dolor, y segundos después ante los ojos de ambos hombres desapareció de la casa de Hagrid.

Hagrid se había quedado helado mirando donde minutos antes había estado Harry, y Dumbledore no podía dejar de verse a si mismo hablando con ese chico a la edad de once, doce, trece años, imágenes que no decían mucho, pero a su vez demasiado.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Hermione se encontraba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, recorriéndolos, en su mente había infinidad de pensamientos, entre otros el saber como podrían volver a su tiempo, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que Harry había decidido no volver, y acabar con la amenaza de Voldemort en ese tiempo.

No sabía si eso sería o no bueno, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que necesitaba encontrar la solución a su problema rápido.

Había hablado con Snape y le había dicho que no se preocupara por nada, que no estaba enfadada con él que entendía lo que había pasado, pero que apartir de ese momento tenían que idear algo para comunicarse sin que nadie lo supiese, había pensado en hacer lo de las monedas, pero no estaba muy segura de si hacerlo o no.

También podría resultarle muy útil con Harry, pero estaba el problema de que si apretaba una moneda la otra lo sentiría, a no ser que hiciera dos hechizos diferentes uno para cada moneda, había estado tentada a probar pero aun no lo había intentado, pero estaba segura de que en poco lo haría.

Se metió por uno de los pasillos iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que era un pasillo sin salida aparente.

Y que dos personas la habían estado siguiendo.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí.- escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Pero si es la sobrina de Dumbledore.- dijo Nott, con tono malicioso.

-Si un exquisito mangar, en una ratonera sin salida.- dijo Malfoy.

Hermione miró al frente y vio que era verdad que no podía salir de allí por ese camino.

-¿Qué demonios queréis?-

-Es una pregunta estúpida, y más con el mensaje que te deje la última vez.- dijo Malfoy.

Hermione se llevó la mano hacía el bolsillo pero Nott fue más rápido:

-Expelliarmus.-

Hermione fue a parar contra la pared del fondo.

Del golpe que recibió cayó al suelo de rodillas agarrándose las costillas.

-Accio varita.- esta salió del bolsillo de ella y fue a parar a la mano de Malfoy que sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Esta puesta la barrera?-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Nott.

-Muy bien vamos a disfrutar un poco de esto.

Malfoy ando hacía Hermione y se agachó donde ella se encontraba, le levantó la cabeza y le dijo:

-Llegó el momento de ganar algo.- Hermione no entendía de que hablaba, y le dijo:

-No tendrás nada de mí.-

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo este acercándose a ella y besándola en el cuello.

Hermione se apartó de él y le dio una bofetada, mientras que este sonreía.

-Deteccio.- Nott tenía la varita levantada apuntándola a ella, Hermione sintió como la empujaban contra el suelo sin poder moverse.

-Ahora no podrás utilizar tus uñas gatita.- dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa de superioridad, Nott la miraba con deseo al igual que Malfoy.

-Tranquila no será rápido te dejaré disfrutar.- dijo Malfoy al oído de esta susurrándole, mientras que con una de sus manos comenzaba un recorrido por su vientre.

-Malfoy no tardes que yo también quiero disfrutar de esto.- dijo Nott.

-Tranquilo hay de sobra para los dos, sin ninguna duda.- dijo este besando ahora a Hermione.

Esta le mordió el labio, y cuando este se apartó le escupió a la cara.

-Maldito asqueroso, suéltame.-

-Si lo quieres por las malas así será-

Una vez más le cruzó la cara a Hermione mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la túnica.

Esta sintió el sabor metálico en la boca, intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas pero le era imposible, sintió como Malfoy terminaba de desabrocharle la túnica y ahora tiraba de su camisa.

-Para déjame.- dijo esta que no podía moverse.

-No pequeña ahora voy a disfrutar.- rasgó la camisa de ella completamente, dejando al descubierto su sujetador, y mientras sonreía ante lo que veía aprisiono uno de sus pechos entre sus manos.

Hermione comenzó a llorar deseando que alguien la ayudase, mientras escuchaba a Nott decirle a Malfoy que se diera prisa.

Malfoy comenzó a besarla de nuevo cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez que la besaba en la boca ella le mordía ganándose una nueva bofetada.

Cuando se cansó de manosear sus pechos Malfoy comenzó un camino por sus piernas subiendo poco a poco.

Hermione no sabía que hacer excepto llorar.

Malfoy llegó en su recorrido a sus muslos, comenzó a gritar.

-No te servirá de nada, hoy serás mía, Dumbledore, hoy vas a pagarme lo del otro día.-

Desgarró la falda de Hermione dejándola solo en ropa interior, mientras que ella no dejaba de llorar y gritar.

Malfoy le lanzó un Silencius, mientras que comenzaba su trayecto de besos por el cuerpo de ella, y viéndose sin escapatoria Hermione entró en una especie de trance, mientras que las lágrimas le caían sin parar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Harry apareció justo en el cuarto de Gryffindor perteneciente a los merodeadores, donde se encontraba Remus Lupin solamente.

Cuando este apareció de rodillas delante de la cama de este Remus levantó la vista del libro que leía.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- su voz sonaba enfadada, pero a Harry no le importó.

-Remus necesito el mapa, rápido.-

Remus lo miró sorprendido, no podía creerse el morro que tenía ese chico, aparecerse en su cuarto, (cosa que no entendía), y pedirle el mapa del merodeador.

-Estás loco si piensas que te lo voy a dar.-

-Dame el maldito mapa, Lupin lo necesito es urgente.- dijo este mirándolo ahora a los ojos.

Remus se quedo helado, ver los ojos de Lily, saber que era el hijo de ella y de James, no sabía por que aun no podía confiar en él, pero parecía que de verdad necesitaba del mapa, pues en sus ojos había una desesperación que no había visto nunca.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- dijo este sacándolo del cajón de su mesita.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- dijo Harry cuando este se lo entrego.

Remus lo miró y se acercó a él mientras que Harry comenzaba a mirar el mapa con desesperación.

-¿Dónde estas, dónde?- Remus se fijó en que la voz de él sonaba con miedo, y súplica.

Se fijó en el mapa, y buscó algo que le pudiese interesar a él, encontró a James y a los otros cerca del lago, Lily en la biblioteca, Dumbledore en la cabaña de Hagrid, Bellatrix Snape y otros de Slytherin en su sala.

Sus ojos viajaron por el mapa, mientras que notaba a Harry cada vez más y más desesperado.

Encontró a Marta en el corredor que iba hacía las mazmorras.

Vio como Harry se disponía a buscar en el séptimo piso, fijándose en un punto justo, pero no encontró lo que buscaba pues lo pasó con rapidez buscando en otro lugar.

Pasaron cinco minutos, en los que Harry se desesperaba más, hasta que paró en un punto en el corredor del quinto piso.

-Malditos hijos de puta.-

La voz de Harry cargada de odio, le dio un escalofrío a Remus, pero al ver lo que él miraba sintió una punzada de miedo.

Hermione, Malfoy y Nott se encontraban allí solos, y al parecer era justo en la salida del pasadizo, que era la pared, por lo tanto Hermione estaba en un callejón sin salida sino sabía que allí había un pasadizo.

Vio como Harry se dirigía con rapidez a la puerta, y este lo siguió cogiendo el mapa, al salir por el retrato Harry no se fijó en quienes venían delante, y tropezó contra James.

Sin pedir disculpas y pensando solo en llegar hasta Hermione se levantó y corrió todo lo que pudo.

James se levantó con la ayuda de Sirius, que miraba como Remus y Harry giraban por las escaleras de subida.

-¿Qué demonios hacía un Slytherin en Gryffindor?, ¿y con Remus?-

-¿Dónde demonios iban?-

-Parecían con prisa.-

-Ya lo creo ese maldito Dursley ni siquiera se disculpo, venga vamos.- James comenzó a correr y Sirius sin tener más remedio lo siguió.

Harry entró por el pasadizo de la tercera planta que sabía que llevaba allí, seguido de Remus.

Corrió todo lo que pudo deseando que ella estuviese bien.

Cuando llego al fondo del pasadizo, lo abrió y al ver a Malfoy encima de Hermione sintió una rabia incontrolable.

Remus se quedo estático en el lugar sin saber que hacer.

Harry no pensó en la varita, no pensó en que era mago, no pensó nada más que en Hermione.

Corrió hacía ellos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas de él.

-¿Qué crees que…?- Malfoy no pudo terminar de decir la frase, pues un puñetazo de Harry lo detuvo.

-Maldito cerdo, bastardo hijo de puta.- le dio otro puñetazo más en el estomago.

Este se doblo por completo, pero no tardó en responderle.

Harry cayó al suelo con Malfoy encima, dándole puñetazos.

De repente, Nott propinó un grito tremendo.

Harry aprovechó eso para quitarse a Malfoy de encima, y darle una patada en la cara.

Cuando ya estuvo de pie, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hermione, se arrodilló a su lado para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

-Hermione.- Harry sintió que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione tenía los ojos como idos, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro, toda su ropa estaba rota completamente, menos sus braguitas, se quitó la capa y se la puso a ella encima.

Estaba apunto de abrazarla, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo.

-Me las vas a pagar maldito cerdo.-

La voz de Hermione sonaba llena de dolor y rencor, mientras que Harry sentía como si mil rayos le estuviesen recorriendo todo el cuerpo, pero no grito.

-Hermione, para.- la voz de Remus le llegó a Harry pero Hermione no se detuvo.

Vio como ella se tapaba el cuerpo con su capa, mientras seguía llorando, se arrodillaba, y fijaba sus ojos más en él, veía el odio que sentía, él mismo lo estaba sintiendo en su interior.

No entendía que le pasaba a Hermione y a él, pero estaba sintiendo todo lo que Hermione estaba sufriendo.

-Hermione, escúchame.- decía Remus.

-No volverás a tocarme nunca, NUNCA.- el grito de Hermione hizo que el dolor de Harry se intensificará en gran medida.

Esta vez si grito y cuando el dolor pasó un poco dijo:

-Hermione, escucha, soy yo Harry, Hermione.- Hermione seguía sin atender a nadie, Harry veía como su pelo se iba elevando poco a poco, y sintió miedo por lo que ella pudiera hacer.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y caminó hasta ella, se arrodillo a su lado, ella lo miró asustada.

-No aléjate de mí apártate.- Hermione se cubría con la capa de Harry intentando crear una barrera entre ella y Harry.

Harry por su parte no sabía como acercarse a ella, lo único que quería era ayudarla, abrazarla, sentirla entre sus brazos, demostrarle que él estaba allí a su lado.

James y Sirius llegaron en ese momento al ver a Hermione así, a Remus mirándolos mientras que apuntaba a Malfoy y a Nott con su varita que estaban atados, y Malfoy sangrando e inconsciente se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

-Hermione por favor, mírame soy yo.-

Hermione se acurrucó más en si misma, James dio un paso para acercarse a ella, cuando dijo:

-No te acerques.- James se detuvo al igual que Harry.

-Harry, Harry.- James miró a Hermione mientras esta susurraba el nombre de el otro chico, sintió unos celos incontrolables, y dio un paso hacía atrás dispuesto a alejarse de allí, Sirius por su parte se acercó a Nott.

-¿Malditos cerdos que pretendíais hacerle?-

James se fue de allí, Sirius le propinó un puñetazo a Nott, Remus miraba como Hermione susurraba el nombre de Harry pero sin dejar que este se acercara.

-Harry, Harry, ayúdame.-

-Estoy aquí Hermione, escúchame soy yo, soy Harry el de siempre.-

-No, no mentira, tú no eres él, no tú no eres Harry.-

-Hermione por dios mírame, soy yo.-

Remus miró a Sirius que le estaba jurando a Nott que de esta no iban a salir vivos, cuando Hermione volvía a susurrar, Harry desesperado y sin ser consciente de que Sirius se encontraba allí grito:

-HERMIONE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SOY YO HARRY POTTER, TÚ HARRY.-

Sirius se congeló en su sitio dejando caer a Nott que estaba ya inconsciente, Remus abrió los ojos al máximo, Hermione como si escuchar su apellido le hubiese ayudado a reaccionar lo miró a los ojos:

-Harry, Harry, a sido espantoso, Malfoy…- se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo, mientras que no dejaba de llorar, él la abrazó contra él, envolviéndola bien en su capa, la cogió en brazos, y sin fijarse en las dos personas que había allí se fue hacía la sala de los menesteres diciéndole a Hermione cosas al oído.

-¿Ha dicho Potter?- dijo Sirius mirando por donde se iban ambos chicos, Remus también los seguía con la vista, mientras que James que estaba justo detrás de la puerta tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, y se preguntaba que tenía que ver ese chico con él.

Corrió hacía la lechucería, y escribió en un papel:

_**-"Necesito que hablemos, ven el próximo fin de semana a Hosmeade.**_

_**Tu hijo James Potter."**_-

…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…

En compensación a la tardanza este es más largo y el siguiente también en cuanto pueda lo subo.


	20. Conversaciones en Hosmeade

_**Secuelas y San Valentín.**_

Ella se encontraba intentando no recordar nada de lo sucedido.

Harry la había dejado en una cama en la sala de los menesteres mientras había ido a coger algo de comida para Hermione.

Ella por su parte le había dicho que no tenía hambre pero él no la había escuchado.

Comenzó a fijarse en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que era igual a la que Harry ocupaba en Grimmauld Place, cuando se percató de esto posó sus ojos en una puerta que había en la pared de la derecha, con sumo esfuerzo y sintiendo que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente dolorido se dirigió hacía esta aun con la capa de Harry cubriéndola por completo.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta la abrió, y echo un vistazo, su vista se quedo clavada en la bañera que allí se encontraba, camino despacio hasta ella, y sin pensárselo abrió el grifo y se metió debajo de este, dejó caer la capa de Harry y cogió con fuerza la esponja que allí se encontraba.

En su mente comenzaba a revivir lo que hacía una media hora había pasado, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, mientras sentía que su cuerpo estaba sucio por cada lado en el que Malfoy la había besado o tocado.

Apretó con fuerza la esponja, y comenzó a frotarse con desesperación.

El agua le caía por todo el cuerpo y por la ropa que aun le quedaba, la túnica tirada a sus pies se estaba empapando por completo, mientras que ella seguía llorando y frotándose cada vez con más y más desesperación.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Harry estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una botellita en sus manos, era poción para dormir sin soñar, no sabía que más hacer por su mejor amiga.

Se fijó en sus manos, recordó como la había cogido como si fuera una niña pequeña, recordó como lloraba, y lo mal que estaba, apretó con fuerza su puño, mientras deseaba tener al miserable de Malfoy o a Nott, entre sus manos.

Dios sabía que se habían librado por que estaba demasiado preocupado por Hermione, rogaba por no encontrarse con ninguno de esos miserables, pues no estaba muy seguro de dejarlos escapar la próxima vez que los viera.

Se preguntaba si Remus habría echo algo por su cuenta, sabía que él había visto y escuchado todo lo que Hermione y él habían dicho y hecho.

Pero él ya sabía sus apellidos verdaderos, así que no le había importado en lo más mínimo decirlo, sabía que la única manera de que ella lo creyese era decir su nombre completo, pues nadie más en ese tiempo lo sabía, y aunque se encontraba en una situación terrible Hermione siempre se percataba de detalles como esos.

Tenía que hablar con Remus pero eso sería más tarde, su prioridad era Hermione y solo ella nadie más.

No sabía lo que le estaba pasando con su mejor amiga, esa conexión que parecían tener,

Le hubiese gustado poder hablar con Dumbledore de eso, pero ese no era su Dumbledore así que le era imposible, y más si recordaba que el suyo estaba muerto ya.

Llegó al tercer piso e iba a abreviar el camino cuando escuchó la voz calmada de la persona en la que estaba pensando.

-Tenemos que hablar señor Dursley.-

-Lo lamento pero ahora mismo me es imposible.-

-¿Cómo es posible que en su mente tenga charlas conmigo a la edad de once años si yo a usted no lo había visto en mi vida?-

-Esta usted equivocado.-

-No lo estoy, era usted y era yo, la persona con la que hablaba en una enfermería.-

Harry se preguntó si tal vez su director hubiese podido escuchar algo en el transcurso de las visiones que habían visto ambos.

-Le digo que se equivoca, si me disculpa Hermione me necesita.- se dispuso a pasar, pero al llegar donde su director, este lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

Harry miró a Dumbledore a los ojos y este le dijo:

-No se que puedes tú tener que ver con Voldemort, pero esas cosas que vi esos recuerdos tuyos y de ella.

Esa conexión que os une no es buena, es peligrosa para ambos, deberíais de tener cuidado de a quien se la mostráis.-

-No se la hemos enseñado a nadie aun.-

-A mí si.- sentenció este antes de soltarlo y caminar por el pasillo con su típica tranquilidad.

-Se que el que usted lo sepa es más seguro que peligroso.- grito este, y después corrió por el pasillo hasta el pasadizo que lo llevaría a la séptima planta donde lo esperaba Hermione.

Al llegar pasó tres veces pensando lo mismo que la última vez, y la puerta apareció ante él.

Entró en el cuarto pero no encontró a Hermione en la cama.

Dejó la poción en la mesita cerca de esta, y comenzó a mirar por todas partes, llegó hasta la puerta del baño, y sintió que se le empapaba el pantalón que le quedaba un poco largo.

Se fijó en el suelo, en que este estaba encharcado.

-Hermione.- Harry entró en el baño, y vio como Hermione se movía tras las cortinas de la bañera, las corrió, para encontrarse a una Hermione, llorando y frotando con fuerza su piel.

Se fijó en que el agua de la bañera estaba roja, su túnica estaba completamente empapada, y ella estaba agazapada, frotándose en ese instante una de sus manos.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía heridas en los pies, y en los brazos producidas por su fuerza al limpiarse.

-Que asco, me doy asco, quiero limpiarme, estoy sucia.- Hermione no dejaba de llorar, mientras decía eso entre dientes.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión Harry le quitó la esponja de las manos.

-Hermione detente, te estas haciendo daño.-

-No, no, no, suéltame, Harry no sabes que tengo que hacerlo, mírame estoy completamente asquerosa, ese maldito me ha manchado.-

Intentó quitarle la esponja pero Harry la arrojó lejos, y la agarró de las muñecas, esta forcejeó y consiguió soltarse pues estaban resbaladizas por el agua, se apartó de él quedándose contra la pared, y sin pensárselo dos veces Harry se metió en la bañera para sacarla de allí.

-Dios Hermione esta agua esta helada.- se acercó a ella mientras se mojaba completamente, la iba a coger pero ella se negó.

-Hermione recapacita ven conmigo, te vas a enfermar.

-Me da igual, no quiero seguir, el muy desgraciado, lo hizo, Harry él…-

-No, no Hermione no lo deje, te juro que no lo hizo escúchame pequeña.-

-Es mentira no, yo lo sentí, sentí su boca recorrerme por todas partes.- al decir esto Hermione comenzó a restregarse el cuerpo con sus manos intentando limpiarse algo inexistente.

-Ya esta bien Hermione déjalo ahí.-

Esta se negó a salir de la ducha tras forcejear con ella un poco más, Harry abrió el grifo del agua caliente, y se dejó caer al lado de ella, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, y veía como Hermione seguía llorando sacó su varita y limpió sus heridas y se las cerró.

Había estado apunto de cerrar el grifo pero Hermione le suplicó que no lo hiciera, pues sentía que el agua la limpiaba.

Harry sentía que por su rostro también caían lágrimas de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Al cabo de una hora y media de estar bajo la lluvia Harry vio que Hermione se había dormido.

Cerró el grifo del agua, y con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, la llevó hasta la cama.

La cubrió con las mantas, y se sentó a su lado.

Se apoyó en el respaldo mientras miraba veía un calendario que se encontraba en la pared, miró la fecha y se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente era San Valentín.

Miró su reloj, encontrándoselo parado.

-Es verdad esta roto.-

Se quedó toda la noche al lado de ella sin dormir, esta se había despertado a mitad de la noche llorando de nuevo, él le había dado la poción que había cogido, y después de eso no se volvió a despertar y tampoco soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Él por su parte, había estado barajando algunas posibilidades para averiguar como podía ayudar a su mejor amiga, y solo se le había ocurrido, el lanzarle un obliviate.

Estaba seguro de que esa sería una buena manera para que ella se recuperara rápido, pero tenía miedo a hacerlo mal, aunque sabía que las probabilidades eran muy pocas, no quería lanzarle un obliviate a ella, ¿el por qué?

¿Y si salía mal y ella lo olvidaba?, no quería correr ese riesgo, pues ella era algo muy preciado para él.

Pero si veía que ella sufría demasiado por lo sucedido, tendría que arriesgarse.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Se encontraba en su cuarto con un pequeño paquete en sus manos, no sabía si entregárselo o no, la verdad es que le había costado mucho escogerlo.

Era una smich dorada, creyó que sería un buen regalo, después de todo, a él le encantaban esas cosas.

Lo había visto entrenar desde las gradas aunque parecía que él a ella ni la había notado.

Sus ojos verdes contemplaron los campos de Hogwarts llevaba desde el día anterior sin haberlo visto se preguntaba donde demonios se podía haber metido.

Le había parecido raro, pero tampoco Hermione había aparecido, después estaba las extrañas reacciones de los merodeadores, desde ayer en la tarde estaban bastante raros, en especial tres de ellos, Peter estaba muy intrigado por saber que demonios les pasaba a sus amigos pero estos no decían nada.

Remus estaba como ido, Sirius no dejaba de murmurar cosas, entre otras el apellido de James.

Y este último no había hablado en toda la cena, y eso si que era raro en James Potter, pues sabiendo lo que significaba el día siguiente, era una sorpresa.

James todos los años la noche antes de San Valentín se dedicaba a preguntarle ciento y una veces si quería salir con él ese día.

Su respuesta siempre había sido la misma, un rotundo Ni lo sueñes Potter.

Pero esa noche no había recibido ni una sola oportunidad para negarse a quedar con él.

Y lo extraño es que ella pensaba que eso sería un gran alivio pero contrario a lo esperado se sentía como si hubiera sido traicionada.

Volvió a posar su vista en el paquete y sonrió, estaba deseando encontrar a Dursley para entregárselo.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

En el cuarto de los merodeadores, se encontraba James, en sus manos dos pequeños paquetes, Remus le había dicho que se tenía que decidir entre las dos chicas, pero él no sabía a quien escoger, el haber visto a Dumbledore en la situación que la había visto, le había llevado a odiar a Dursley más de lo que ya lo odiaba por el simple echo de haber sido él al que ella llamaba, estaba claro que podría ser solo por el simple echo de que eran amigos y tenían más confianza, pero no había dejado de notar el como se encontraba él.

Podía decir que no eran nada más que amigos, pero su mirada cuando la veía no era esa, por mucho que él dijese, y eso lo estaba matando de celos.

Por otro lado estaba Lily su Lily, que ese último año había decidido olvidarla pero era algo superior a él, ver sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa cuando le hablaban.

Pero Dursley se interponía en ese tema también, parecía que lo perseguía, para molestarlo una y otra vez.

Sus pensamientos viajaron al apellido que él había dicho, era su apellido, pero sin embargo él lo había utilizado, el no saber lo que significaba lo carcomía por dentro, había escrito a su madre para verse con ella en Hosmeade al día siguiente, y dios sabía que estaba dispuesto a saber que tenía que ver con ese Slytherin.

Repasó los dos paquetes, y los apretó en sus manos.

-Maldito Dursley.-

En el mismo cuarto pero detrás de las cortinas de su cama se encontraba Remus, sus pensamientos rondaban solo en una persona, Hermione Granger.

Había llevado a Malfoy y a Nott ante Dumbledore pero al no tener pruebas, y al no haber aparecido ninguno de los dos en toda la tarde y la noche, estos habían sido enviados a su sala común.

Se preguntaba donde demonios se encontraban esos dos, se había pasado toda la noche buscándolos en el mapa del merodeador, pero no había rastro de ellos, y sabía que aparecían en él por que sino el día anterior no habrían encontrado a Hermione.

Se fijó en su mesita, sabía que en el cajón de esta había una cajita, con una pulsera para ella, un regalo que pensaba darle ese día, pero después de lo sucedido no sabía que hacer.

Ese día era salida a Hosmeade tal vez si la veía se lo daría, había pensado en mandárselo anónimamente, pero se había percatado de que varios podrían agenciarse el merito, así que dárselo en mano había sido su decisión.

Al recordar lo de Malfoy y Nott recordó la reacción de su director, estaba claro que algo había pasado por que lo había creído, pero sin pruebas contundentes no servía la evidencia que tenía el director.

Antes de salir de su despacho Dumbledore le había dicho que no se preocupara que su sobrina estaba en buenas manos, pero eso no le había calmado y aun se encontraba despierto viendo el mapa del merodeador sin encontrar a ninguno de los dos.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,...,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Calor, un reconfortante calor era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos y la luz del sol le dio de pleno en estos, se tapo los ojos con una mano mientras se preguntaba donde se encontraba.

Se dispuso a incorporarse, pero cuando apretó su otra mano contra la cama se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien cogido.

Miro a su lado y se encontró con una melena negra azabache se percató de que no tenía casi ropa y se preguntó que demonios estaba pasando.

Miró de nuevo a la persona que tenía al lado temiéndose lo peor, se acercó con cuidado de no despertar a de quien se tratase.

Le rozó un poco el pelo para apartárselo de la frente y se encontró con la inconfundible cicatriz de Harry.

Respiró profundamente, pero a mitad de eso se le congeló la respiración:

¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?, y ¿dónde se encontraba exactamente?

Hermione comenzó a fijarse en el cuarto, estaba segura ese era un cuarto de Grimmauld Place, pero era imposible que se encontraran allí a menos que hubiesen regresado.

-Estas despierta.- escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Harry, yo tu…-

Harry se estaba frotando los ojos, y cuando escuchó como ella murmuraba le dijo:

-¿Dime, te apetece desayunar?- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro estaba cargada de cariño.

-Si.-

-Toma cogí esto de tú cuarto cuando te quedaste dormida, vístete y bajamos a desayunar, y no te preocupes por nada.- le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a salir:- voy a cambiarme y ahora vengo a buscarte.-

Harry salió de la sala de los menesteres para ir a vestirse mientras que Hermione se fijaba en todo a su alrededor sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando allí.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,...,…,…,…,…,…,…

Nada más cerrar la puerta se apoyó en esta que ya había desaparecido.

-Todo salió bien.- cerró sus ojos que estaban cansados de pasarse toda la noche despierto, al final había optado por una poción del olvido, si le preguntaba se había inventado una buena excusa, tenía que hablar con Remus sobre eso, necesitaba que él lo ayudase, no sabía si accedería pero esperaba que ya que Hermione había sido su amiga dijera que si.

Bostezó y se dispuso a ir a su sala de Slytherin necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que le había sucedido a Hermione y decirle lo que había echo, sabía que se ganaría un castigo pero ella no se merecía sufrir por todo eso.

Estaba llegando a la escalera que lo llevaría al segundo piso cuando un Remus bastante alterado llegó al final de las escaleras que él iba a bajar en ese momento corriendo.

-Al fin te encuentro, ¿cómo esta ella?-

Harry lo miró y al fijarse en los ojos de Remus sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, en los ojos de este había un brillo que había visto antes en los de Ron, o incluso en los de Hermione en su sexto año, eso no era posible.

-Esta bien, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo este bajando hasta él.

Remus lo miró un momento justo después de mirarlo se había percatado de que Harry tenía un tono de voz un poco lejano, como si quisiera apartarlo por algo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Le he dado una poción del olvido, necesito que tú corrobores lo que yo le cuente hoy.- dijo este mirándolo.

-¿Qué le dirás?-

-Que estuvo estudiando en la mañana, que después fuimos al lago a pasear, le diré que la dejé a la hora de la comida, y que en la tarde cuando la vi estaba contigo, que me había dicho que habíais estado en la biblioteca mirando cosas, después nos fuimos a hablar.- dijo este.

-Así que me tengo que inventar lo que hicimos exactamente en la biblioteca.- dijo Remus.

-Elige lo que quieras mientras sea creíble y piensa que siempre me cuenta las cosas ten cuidado de no meter la pata.- dijo este y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?- preguntó Remus.

-La verdad es que no tenemos nada previsto pero la voy a llevar a Hosmeade, si quieres venir con nosotros…- Harry no dijo nada más estaba claro que a él no le importaba, o al menos era lo que quería decir, por que no entendía el por que ver ese brillo en los ojos de Remus lo había mosqueado tanto.

-Dursley, Malfoy y Nott no han sido expulsados, no había pruebas de lo sucedido, así que Dumbledore no pudo hacer nada.-

-Déjame a mí a Malfoy y Nott, yo hablaré con Dumbledore sobre lo que hice.- dijo este.

-Gracias.- susurró Remus cuando este pasó por su lado.

Harry se fue a su sala común, no vio a ninguno de esos dos miserables, pero estaba seguro de que los acabaría viendo a lo largo del día y ya se encargaría de que no volvieran a acercarse a ella nunca más.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres para buscarla.

Al llegar ella se encontraba en el pasillo observando el cuadro que había delante de ella.

Tenía en sus manos la túnica de Harry y al verlo le dijo:

-Encontré esto en la ducha.- Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba a los ojos y se extraño.

-Gracias, ayer no sabía donde la había dejado.- esa frase hizo que Hermione bajara más la cabeza y notó que se había puesto roja.

-¿Vamos al gran comedor?- preguntó este sin saber que más decir mientras cogía la túnica.

-Si.- escuchó que ella le decía en un susurro.

Caminaron por los pasillos Harry se sentía un poco incomodo, pues él había esperado que ella le preguntase algo del día anterior pero ella no hablaba y además no le miraba.

Se detuvo en uno de los corredores y se puso delante de ella:

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- por toda respuesta esta bajó la miradas y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Oye no es por nada pero esto es un poco incomodo.-

-Harry, es que yo, bueno no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer.- murmuró esta y vio que se ponía más roja.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices?- dijo este exasperado.

-Bueno, tenía miedo a que te enfadases, la verdad es que yo creía que los chicos se enfadaban si no les decías lo bien que lo habían echo.-

Harry en ese punto la miró extrañado y le dijo:

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

Esta levantó la vista y lo miró y le dijo:

-Bueno pues de lo que paso ayer entre nosotros, aunque no lo recuerdo, la verdad es que no se ni como pudo pasar, Harry acaso empecé yo.- Harry sintió que se ponía rojo como un tomate creía saber de que demonios estaba hablando Hermione apartó la mirada avergonzado y le dijo:

-Dios, no pasó nada de eso Hermione.- ella lo miró sorprendido y dijo:

-No, pero si, bueno si yo estaba…-

Ese iba a ser un problema, pensó Harry.

-Ayer lo único que hicimos fue intentar crear una poción para poder volver a nuestro tiempo en su momento, pero esta nos estalló en la cara, y quemó nuestras ropas, te desmayaste y ya no despertaste hasta hoy.

Te metí en la cama y me fui a cambiar, cuando volví me senté a tú lado y estuve mirando que te encontrases bien en la noche.-

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y después apartó la mirada, y dijo:

-Menos mal.- no sabía el motivo pero eso le sentó fatal.

-Bueno será mejor que bajemos a desayunar ya, por cierto feliz San Valentín.- dijo este.

Ella caminó a su lado y le dijo:

-Igualmente, por cierto mira el lado bueno este año no tendrás que aguantar nada raro en este día.-

-Ya bueno, ¿oye te apetece que vallamos a Hosmeade?-

-Sería genial.- dijo esta y después agregó:- ya iba necesitando plumas y tinta, además quiero mirar algún libro para leer.-

-¿Cómo piensas pagarlo?-

-Soy la sobrina de Dumbledore ¿no?- le guiño un ojo haciendo que este apartará la mirada sin saber por que demonios ese simple gesto de ella le hacía sentir tan bien.

-Esa no eres tú.- dijo este.

-Ya se lo devolveré en cuanto pueda.- dijo esta.

-No hace falta que me devuelvan nada, aquí tienen para sus gastos en estos días chicos.-

Albus Dumbledore deposito una pequeña bolsa en las manos de Hermione mientras esta lo miraba sorprendida, y Harry se fijaba en cada expresión de su director.

-Muchas gracias profesor.- dijo esta.

-Bueno sería una idea genial el quedarnos aquí hablando pero ¿que tal si desayunamos?- dijo Dumbledore con su sonrisa.

-Una idea genial.- dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar.

-No recuerda nada.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Le di una poción del olvido, Remus me dijo que se lo había contado todo, siento que el testigo no lo recuerde, pero no podía soportar verla como estaba.-

-Es comprensible, le voy a pedir que no se apresure yo me encargaré de los señores Malfoy y Nott.- dijo Dumbledore entrando al gran comedor.

Harry lo siguió y cada uno se dirigió a su mesa.

Este al ver a Malfoy con una sonrisa en su rostro no pudo evitar desear golpearlo, pero sabía que Dumbledore se encargaría de ellos, y lo más importante es que no podría hacerlo a no ser que Hermione no estuviese delante teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella no recordaba y no se iba a tragar cualquier excusilla que le dijera.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y comenzó a desayunar mientras que Remus, James, y Sirius los observaban, y un poco más a la derecha de ellos Lily también, agarrando el paquete en su bolsillo derecho mientras sonreía si tenía suerte se lo podría dar ese día.

Al llegar la hora de la salida, todos se pusieron en fila, Dumbledore había autorizado la salida de su sobrina y por consiguiente la de Harry también.

Cuando llegaron a Hosmeade los estaban esperando varias personas.

-Hola.- saludo Remus.

-Buenas.- dijo Hermione mientras que se fijaba en James, que la estaba mirando.

-¿Bueno y a donde vamos?- preguntó Peter.

-Que tal a la librería primero.- dijeron Lily y Hermione al unísono, ambas se miraron y sonrieron, Harry las miró entre sorprendido y extrañado.

James por su parte parecía estar buscando a alguien, pero no decía nada a nadie.

Sirius al parecer no había quedado con nadie ese día y estaba más preocupado por Harry que por otra cosa, el apellido que el otro había gritado no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza.

Remus iba al lado de Harry fijándose al igual que él en las dos chicas, que caminaban hablando sobre lo que querían mirar y comprar en la librería.

-¿Hermione que te parece este libro?-

-Ya lo he leído esta bien, pero sobre ese tema yo prefiero las mil y una formas de mirar los números.- dijo esta.

-Vaya ese no lo tengo.- dijo el librero sorprendido pues no le sonaba ese título de nada.

-Ya le llegará seguro.- dijo esta como si nada, Harry la miró y le dijo:

-Sería conveniente que no nombrases libros del futuro Hermione.-

-Se me escapó.-

-Ya lo veo, mira este es el que te regalé.- dijo este cogiendo un libro que había en la estantería.

-Si, recuerdo que fue hace tres navidades.-

-No sabía que ya existía.-

-Te dije que era antiguo.- dijo esta mientras observaba otro libro.

Harry se puso a observar en una de las estanterías mientras que Hermione y su madre no dejaban de hablar sobre diferentes libros, Remus por su parte miraba en otro lado, y James y Sirius miraban a Harry.

Un libro de los de la estantería le llamo la atención he intentó cogerlo, al ver que no llegaba, dijo:

-Accio.- el libro llegó hasta sus manos y leyó el titulo.

-_**Medios para cambiar el futuro o el pasado.**_- Harry abrió el libro y le hecho un vistazo, encontró un dibujo del giratiempo.

Cerró el libro y se fijó en que ese libro era bastante gordo eso le extraño, pues no sabía que pudiese haber muchos medios del viaje en el tiempo.

Se fijó en donde se encontraba Hermione y al verla hablar con su madre, cogió el libro y lo escondió detrás de otros libros de la estantería.

No quería que ella lo viese, pues sus sentimientos y pensamientos no rondaban en la posibilidad de volver.

Se alejó de allí y se dispuso a esperarlas en la entrada.

Sirius se dirigió hasta esa estantería y cogió el libro, y como quien no quiere la cosa lo dejo caer cerca de Hermione mientras sonreía.

-Vaya de lo que pesa se me ha caído.- dijo este fue Lily el que lo cogió.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te interesan los viajes en el tiempo?- Hermione levantó la vista y miró el libro interesada, Sirius y James se fijaron en esa reacción.

Hermione por su parte cogió el libro y sin dudarlo se fue a pagarlo.

Todos salieron de la tienda, y esta se dirigió a donde se encontraba Harry y dijo:

-Encontré algo muy interesante ahí dentro.-

Harry la miró y al ver el libro se quedo muy sorprendido hasta que Sirius y James pasaron por su lado con su sonrisita.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo, y de la nada, Harry sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo y tiraban de él para darle la vuelta.

-Mi niño no pensé que me escribieras para que nos viésemos.- sintió como lo abrazaban y solo pudo ver un cabello negro azabache como el que él tenía.

-Mama.- la voz de James llegó hasta los oídos de Harry y se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que lo estaba abrazando.

Cuando la mujer se separó de él le dijo:

-¿A qué se debe que me escribieses?-

Harry no dijo nada, unos ojos marrones claros lo miraban, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y además era una mujer delgada, pero se notaba que era un poco mayor.

Aun así a Harry le dio la sensación de calidez que le trasmitía la señora Weasley.

Esa mujer era su abuela de eso no había ninguna duda.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?- dijo la mujer intentando que este hablase.

-Mirian querida creo que te has confundido.- dijo una voz detrás de Harry esta era fuerte, pero a la vez calida.

Ambos se giraron y Harry se encontró con un hombre del mismo cabello que él y James, de ojos marrones oscuros y de gafas, se notaba que era fuerte, pero también al igual que la mujer un poco mayor, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, un rostro que a pesar de su calidez mostraba ser de una persona bastante estricta.

-Aunque no me extraña que lo hicieras.- dijo este.

James estaba al lado de su padre, mirándolo a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Remus y Sirius se preguntaban que hacían allí los padres de James.

-Papa, Mama, cuanto gusto me da verlos.-

-A nosotros también, nunca pensé que nos escribirías para que nos viésemos aquí.- dijo su madre, ahora abrazándolo a él.

-Bueno eso tiene su explicación.-

Su madre se fijó en las dos chicas que los acompañaban a ellos y en los demás presentes y dijo:

-Chicos ¿que tal estáis?-

-Muy bien señora Potter.- dijo Sirius.

-Un poco sorprendido pero bien.- dijo Remus.

-Yo de maravilla.- dijo Peter por su parte.

-¿Y estas dos señoritas quienes son?- preguntó el padre de James.

-Son unas amigas, Hermione Dumbledore y Lilian Evans.- dijo James presentándolas a las dos.

-Mucho gusto.- dijeron ambas.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Estos son tus abuelos?-

-Eso parece.- susurró este a su vez.

-Bueno este es otro beneficio para ti, acabas de conocer a tus abuelos por parte de padre.-

-Si otras dos personas que se preguntarán a que viene este parecido entre James y yo.-

-Eso puede ser un problema, y más si es James quien los llamo.- dijo esta.

-¿Por que?-

-¿Que tal y los llamo precisamente por vuestro parecido?-

-O por tú apellido.- susurró alguien detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron y se encontraron con Remus.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Yo, no lo gritaste tú ayer.- dijo Remus mirando a Harry Hermione por su parte lo miró con los ojos abiertos y sorprendida.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-

Harry miró a Remus y dijo:

-Acaso él…-

-Sirius, él fue el que lo escuchó no me cabe ninguna duda de que se lo habrá dicho.- dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer tal burrada?- la voz de Hermione se elevo más de la cuenta y todos los presentes la miraron, Harry estaba con los hombros subidos mientras esta gritaba.

-El caso es que….-

-Nada, metiste la pata una vez más como siempre, dios santo esto es increíble.-

-Yo no sabía que estaba allí.-

-Claro y esa es una buena razón, para empezar ¿por qué demonios lo gritaste?-

Harry se quedo callado pues no sabía que contestar estaba claro que ella no podía saber el motivo de por qué grito su nombre.


	21. Conversaciones en Hosmeade 2

_**Conversaciones en Hosmeade.**_

Decir que estaba metido en problemas era decir poco, la cara de Hermione había empeorado considerablemente, y en vez de su color de siempre estaba totalmente roja, pero no de vergüenza sino de furia contenida.

Hermione lo estaba mirando furiosa y él estaba cien por cien seguro de que su enfado no hacía más que aumentar y lo peor es que no había echo más que empezar.

Su abuela y su abuelo no dejaban de mirarlos mientras que él no sabía que cara poner, por otra parte su padre parecía sospechosamente contento contemplando como Hermione le gritaba y eso no le gustaba.

Sirius veía esa una buena oportunidad para preguntar a los padres de James sobre ese misterioso chico que por si su parecido con James no fuera ya suficiente parecía apellidarse como él.

Remus no sabía si estar contento o por el contrario un poco nervioso, pues él ya sabía quien era Harry y por si fuera poco uno de sus propósitos en ese momento.

El motivo lo desconocía al igual que el por que de su presencia en ese tiempo, luego estaba su gran duda, ¿Hermione era o no era de ese tiempo?, estaba claro que conocía mucho de Harry, pero nadie puede quitar el que se conocieran en ese tiempo y no en otro.

Si por un casual Hermione pertenecía a ese tiempo eso era una buena noticia para él, si por el contrario pertenecía a el de Harry, sería un poco duro pues se había enamorado de ella.

Se había fijado mucho en la relación de ellos dos y no había visto nada que le dijera o le hiciera pensar que eran pareja.

De lo que estaba seguro era de esa fe ciega que tenían el uno en el otro y aunque sabía que no había nada era un fuerte motivo para infundar sus celos y lo que peor le sentaba era que por lo visto no tenía que luchar contra un Potter sino con dos.

Y ya había sido testigo de cómo uno de ellos le había robado un beso a ella y a saber sino habían sido más.

No sabía si Harry lo sabía pero sospechaba que no era así.

El ver a Hermione con James le había provocado unos grandes celos y Había terminado hablando con James sobre ella y Lily.

No es que hubiese sacado mucho en claro pues James le había dicho que no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando con esas dos chicas, pero había terminado su gran discurso sentenciando que de lo que si que estaba seguro era de que cada vez odiaba más a Dursley.

Eso lo había pillado por sorpresa y en ese momento que se quedo pensando en que James decía odiar a su propio hijo sin saberlo claro, este había aprovechado y se le había escapado.

El chico después de todo estaba metido en un lío y sinceramente su cerebro no era capaz de dar con una salida con Hermione gritando a su lado.

El que la chica no supiera nada de lo de el día anterior era una gran desventaja para el pobre pero lo admiraba en parte pues estaba aguantando las voces y recriminaciones de ella sin soltar ni una sola palabra.

-Harry ven conmigo un momentito.- Hermione no espero a una respuesta por parte de él, lo cogió de la mano y mirando a los merodeadores y a los padres de James dijo:

-Perdón nosotros los alcanzaremos en un momento.- Harry por su parte trago saliva el tono de ella le recordaba peligrosamente a Umbrigge.

Remus se fijó en ellos sorprendido y James en parte considero que eso era muy bueno pues podría preguntar a sus padres sin disimular y sin problema de ninguna clase.

Peter decidió irse de allí para encontrarse con su cita de ese día, se había extrañado que ninguno de los otros tres tuviera una cita pero pensó que tal vez ese día querían pasarlo juntos pero al ver a los padres de James allí acabó por pensar que después de todo no había sido mala idea el quedar con una chica.

A alguien que no le hizo ninguna gracia fue a Lily, miraba a Hermione enfadada pues esperaba pasar todo el día con Harry y aprovechar eso para que en un descuido de los otros poder entregarle su regalo.

Harry se despidió con una sonrisa de resignación mientras inventaba una buena excusa para haber gritado su nombre en un lugar donde todo el mundo podría escucharlo incluso gente que no podía escucharlo como había sucedido.

Sirius pensaba exactamente igual que James eso les facilitaría el trabajo con los padres de James.

Todos los vieron alejarse, mientras se marchaban se fijaron en Harry y un gesto que acababa de hacer que ocasiono que la señora Potter dijera:

-Sino te tuviera ahora mismo a mi lado te juro que pensaría que eres tú.

Hace los mismos gestos que tú cuando te resignas a recibir una buena bronca.

Debe de quererla mucho para aguantar eso.-

-Oye mama, ¿de quien es hijo él?-

-Yo no lo conocía hasta hoy.- dijo esta, James miró a su padre y este le dijo:

-Y ninguno de mis hermanos tiene un hijo así. Y menos con esos ojos.-

-¿No hay nadie?, pues es raro pues se apellida Potter.- dijo este.

-Bueno James hijo no somos los únicos Potter´s, creo recordar que ahí una rama muggel.- agregó este recordando ese punto.

-Pero él es mago.- dijo este Lily en ese momento comenzó a escuchar la conversación que se estaba perdiendo mientras que Remus decidía ir a echarle una mano a Harry.

-Nadie te dice que no pueda ser hijo de muggels.- dijo su madre.

-No creo es demasiado bueno.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, yo pienso que puede ser hijo de muggels perfectamente.- dijo Lily mirando ahora a James.

-Tú al igual que yo lo has visto en magia así que no me digas que viene de una familia muggel por que no me lo creo.-

-¿Y eso por qué?- dijo esta en un tono un poco molesto.

-Ningún muggel tendría esa fuerza de hechizo, además de su habilidad.- dijo este y en ese momento recordó que Lily era hija de muggels y agregó:

-Que no quiere decir que tus hechizos Evans sean malos.-

Los padres de James sonreían al ver la cara de ambos uno intentando excusarse y la otra dispuesta a enseñarle la potencia que podían llegar a tener sus hechizos en ese momento.

Sirius por su parte estaba intentando aclarar sus ideas en cierto modo, si ese chico no pertenecía a la familia de James, él no era un Black, y por mucho que él deseara que eso fuera una realidad, no la era, era un Black sin duda, así que ese chico era un Potter, y no uno cualquiera, de eso estaba cada minuto que pasaba más seguro.

Se había fijado en él y en ese día en Remus, recordaba que él no se había sorprendido al escuchar su apellido, y eso le intrigaba y mucho, por no decir muchísimo.

…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Hermione lo había llevado justo hasta la casa de los gritos, a Harry ya se le había ocurrido una buena excusa suficientemente buena como para poder apaciguar lo que sin duda podría llegar a ser la peor reprimenda de su vida.

Ella le había soltado la mano y estaba respirando hondamente lo que le hizo a él preocuparse.

-Bueno Harry escuchemos tú pequeña metedura de pata.-

-Primero que nada Hermione no se por que presupones que es mí metedura de pata.-

-¿Cómo?- dijo esta mirándolo.

-Veras ayer antes de que perdieras la conciencia en la sala de los menesteres tú y yo digamos que discutimos un poco.-

-Mejor dicho o para ser más exactos con lo sucedido, tú, él y yo estábamos en una pequeña discusión, la verdad es que ninguno nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de Sirius al menos yo no me di cuenta hasta que vosotros os fuisteis.- después cogió aire y agregó:

-Mi pequeño interrogatorio solo consiguió que alguien más escuchara tú apellido.- Re mus al parecer había decidido ayudarlo en ese situación y dios sabía cuanto se lo agradecía en ese momento.

-¿Tú nos interrogaste?-

-Si, os pregunté por vuestros nombres verdaderos y algunas cosas más, aunque ahora la pregunta que me hago es, ¿a qué se debe que no te acuerdes de nada de lo de ayer?-

Vale tal vez no era tan buena idea que Remus le echará una mano, estaba claro que el chico no iba a dejar pasar nunca una buena oportunidad para averiguar algo de ellos.

-Eso no viene al caso ahora.- dijo ella al ver en el lío en el que se acababa de meter ella solita.

-¿Ves?, si me dejaras hablar antes de ponerte como una histérica…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-No creí que fuera algo de mucha importancia, después de todo tú y yo no estábamos de muy buen humor, me echabas la culpa de el enfado de Remus.- mintió este.

Y Hermione se fijó en él y sin saber el motivo de por que lo sabía se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.

Pero lo raro era el ver que Remus le estaba siguiendo la mentira de una forma tan buena.

-Así que estábamos discutiendo, pues dime por que exactamente te echaba la culpa de su enfado, seguro que tenía razón.-

-Hermione…-

-No Harry quiero saber de que se trataba exactamente, quiero saber el por que de mi acusación algún motivo debía de haber.-

-Aquí no podemos hablar de eso.- dijo este intentando que así ella dejara de indagar.

-Será mejor que se lo digamos o intentará recuperar su memoria por otro medio.- puntualizo Remus.

-Hermione créeme cuando te digo que no es buena idea que hablemos aquí.-

-¿Y por que no?- esta vez no fue solo Hermione la que preguntó sino que Remus también lo hizo y a Harry solo se le ocurrió una forma de salir de esa.

-No creo que a nadie le interese el que se enteren de que la casa de enfrente nuestra no esta encantada, ¿verdad Lupin?- Remus abrió los ojos al máximo al ver que él también sabía sobre eso.

-¿Se lo has contado?-

-Y ahí volvemos con lo de ayer.- dijo este mientras Hermione los miraba a ambos y él dijo:

-Mejor dicho retomamos donde lo dejamos ayer.-

-¿Cómo que donde lo dejamos ayer?-

-Si cuando le dije que lo sabía él se quedó helado y nosotros aprovechamos para irnos.-

-O vaya.-

-Si, pero ahora no podéis escabulliros con tanta facilidad como ayer así que ¿cual de mis preguntas contestáis primero?-

-Ya esta esto es lo que nos faltaba hoy.- murmuró Harry mientras miraba a Remus un poco enfadado y el otro disfrutaba por esa oportunidad tan buena.

Hermione no se había percatado del alcance de las palabras de Remus hasta que este dijo:

-Bueno la pregunta de la que ayer te habías librado: ¿Por qué aparecieron ellos en el espejo de Oesed?-

Hermione miró a Harry que estaba en ese momento de espaldas a Remus y aunque este podía imaginarse la cara de Harry en ese momento a la perfección nunca podría imaginarse la cara de rabia de la persona que los estaba espiando bajo una capa de invisibilidad que había pedido prestada, pues esa persona se estaba preguntando en ese momento:

¿Quiénes serían ellos para que ese chico estuviera tan sorprendido, y hubiese perdido el color de esa manera ante esa pregunta? Eso le decía que esas personas eran sin duda alguien muy significativo para descubrir más al menos sobre él.

-¿A qué se refiere Harry?-

Harry desvió la mirada no le había dicho a ella que había ido a ver el espejo de Oesed, por varios motivos, pero ahora su prioridad era otras:

-¿Cómo pudiste ver lo que yo veía?-

-Es un fácil encantamiento que algún día te mostraré.- dijo Remus mientras esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

-Eso es algo que solo a mí me incumbe Lupin.- dijo este intentando que Remus dejara de indagar, no podía permitir que él entrara a averiguar pues conociéndolo como lo conocía sería cuestión de una semana o menos que descubriese al menos que relación había entre él y James y Lily, lo demás le sería mucho más difícil.

-Yo creo que a mí también.-

-Lo siento pero como en una ocasión te dijimos es mejor que no sepas nada.-

-Si solo se te ocurrió lanzarme un obliviate, una buena solución por tú parte sino fuera por que por eso me torturaron.-

-Realmente lo siento, pero necesito que dejemos esto aquí tal vez te pueda responder en otro momento pero no ahora, no aquí.-

-Si me das tú palabra lo dejamos aquí.- dijo Remus fijando su vista en la nuca de Harry que seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué te vale tan solo con su palabra?-

-Si se parece tanto como pienso a ellos eso me basta.-

-La tienes.-

Remus no dijo nada más los miró y dijo:

-Creo recordar que nos están esperando en las tres escobas.-

-¿Por cierto cómo es que vamos a pasar el día junto con James y Sirius?, creía que estos me odiaban.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno si tenemos en cuenta nuestro descuido de ayer, podemos deducir que James y Sirius querían tenderte una emboscada con sus padres.- reflexiono Hermione.

-Cosa que no te extrañará si eres quien creo que eres.-

Harry escucho esa frase, y para ser sinceros no supo como reaccionar, salvo por una sonrisa triste que se dibujo en sus labios, si él supiera la verdad.

Harry se giró en ese momento para mirar a Hermione, que era también observada por Remus, que estaba un poco intrigado por la cara que ellos dos tenían.

Hermione aunque Harry no se lo había dicho sabía a que se refería con lo del espejo de Oesed, pues sabía quienes aparecían en el espejo cuando él lo miraba.

Y lo peor de todo es que Remus ya sabía sobre su relación con ellos, no creía que el chico fuera tan tonto como para no darse cuenta, la pregunta que había formulado sin duda era solo para confirmar sus sospechas nada más.

Y tras escuchar la frase que acababa de decir el chico, recordó de nuevo la situación en la que se encontraba Harry en esos momentos.

Levantó su vista con un extraño brillo en los ojos de ella, un brillo que hizo que Remus se sorprendiera.

No era posible, no podía ser así, la chica lo quería, pero estaba seguro de que había algún motivo para que no se lo hubiese dicho, tal vez ni ella misma sabía que lo quería.

Pero en esa simple mirada estaba claro lo que sentía por ese chico de cabellos negros azabaches, esa mirada estaba cargada de ternura.

Remus desvió la mirada, de ellos, se fijó tan solo un segundo en Harry y al ver que este no hablaba y que Hermione tampoco decidió decir.

-Venga o sino vendrán y harán preguntas.-

-Seguro que Sirius no callaría hasta que le dijéramos la verdad.- sonrió Hermione, y Remus se fijó en que esa sola frase y esa sonrisa consiguieron que Harry la mirara sonriendo, gesto que le hizo a Remus sonreír, no necesitaba una confirmación, para saber que ese chico era hijo de James, la pregunta era ¿Cuánto tardaría Sirius en darse cuenta de eso?, ¿y James?, estaba seguro de que a este último le costaría sin duda mucho reconocerlo, más que nada por ese rechazo que le tenía al chico, pero Sirius era diferente, era alguien que si se proponía algo no paraba hasta lograrlo, y lo peor es que tal vez, y lo consiguiese, había pensado en aliarse con él y contarle lo que sabía de ellos dos, pero sabía de la vagancia de uno de sus mejores amigos, y si él sabía que Remus también los investigaba, no haría nada.

Y aunque sospechaba que pensaba que él sabía algo, nunca se lo preguntaría directamente por si acaso.

Los tres llegaron a las tres escobas, hablando de varías cosas, entre otras de Dcao.

Sirius, y Lily fueron los primeros en verlos entrar en el bar.

Esta se levantó y agito la mano para llamar la atención de ellos tres.

-¿Qué vais a querer?-

Una Rousmerta bastante más joven que la que ellos conocían se acercó a la mesa cuando llegaron a esta.

Harry la miró un poco sorprendido, mientras dijo:

-Si Ron la viera ahora.-

Hermione lo miró enfadada y le dijo:

-Pero que gracioso eres.-

-Es verdad imagínate su cara.-

-Si ya estaba embobado ahora estaría el doble.- dijo esta un poco enfadada.

-Vaya, vaya, señora Potter no sabía que James tenía un gemelo, tal vez y es menos ligón que él.-

Harry le sonrió mientras le dijo:

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor.- dijo este mientras que miraba a Hermione como preguntándole si ella quería una.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y Remus pidió otra.

-Me parece que te voy a tener que adoptar chico, pues todos creen que eres mi hijo.-

-Aunque esos ojos suyos, llaman mucho la atención, si no fuera por que no soy muy buena en eso de las comparaciones diría que esta chica, Evans creo que te llamabas, tiene tus mismos ojos.-

Al escuchar esa observación Harry no pudo más que sonreír, y fijar sus ojos en los de su madre, mientras recordaba todas las personas que le habían dicho eso, y lo que él había añorado poder verlos él mismo para comprobarlo, ahora podía hacerlo, y ahí estaban, mirándolo a él directamente.

Sonrió a su madre, y no se percató de su sonrojo por que se puso a hablar con Remus que le acababa de preguntar una cosa, pero tanto Hermione como Remus si que se percataron de ese detalle, y ambos miraron a Harry y de nuevo a Lily, una un poco molesta y sorprendida, el otro literalmente con la boca abierta, no era posible que la madre se hubiese enamorado del hijo.

Por increíble que le pareciese a Harry, pasó toda la mañana y la hora del almuerzo con ellos, y los padres de James sin que nadie se peleara o le lanzara alguna indirecta venenosa.

Y aunque sabía que eso le iba a doler cuando tuviese que volver, si es que volvía, no podía dejar de sentir que ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida, rodeado por su familia, su verdadera familia, aunque ninguno más que él y Hermione supieran de ese detalle.

Comieron también en las tres escobas, y Rousmerta los acompaño en su descanso, mientras contaba las una y mil veces, que Sirius y James habían recibido su negativa rotunda.

Harry al escucharla hablar así, recordó como en su tercer año ella, también hablaba de ellos dos de esa forma, tan contenta, solo que en esta ocasión no había nada de tristeza al recordarlos pues en este momento ellos se encontraban allí, sonriendo ante todo lo que ella decía.

Y Sirius reiterando cada una de las cosas que ella decía y asegurándole que lo repetiría no una sino otras mil veces más hasta que ella le dijera que si.

Cuando el descanso de ella terminó acabo regalándole un beso a Sirius, y para decepción de James a Harry, afirmando que era más dulce que James.

Harry por su parte sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, eso ocasiono las risas de todos y que Rousmerta le diera otro beso mientras decía lo tímido que era.

Después de que todos se rieran a gusto a su costa, salieron del bar y se dispusieron a dar una vuelta por todo el pueblo, los padres de James se marcharían en pocas horas, y aunque Harry quería quedarse para aunque fuera conocer más a sus abuelos, vio como Remus y Hermione se alejaban, y el espíritu de curiosidad Potter que había en él salió a flote sin que nadie lo notara los siguió con cuidado.

….,….,…,…,….,….,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,..,…,.,…..,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,….,…,..,….,…,…,

Remus la acababa de coger de la mano y la había llevado a un sitio de Hosmeade al que nunca había ido de echo no sabía ni que existía.

Estaba mirando el lugar, era un gran jardín con una fuente en medio de él y a su alrededor estaba lleno de asientos.

El lugar era sin duda realmente impresionante no entendía por que él la había llevado hasta allí pero de lo que estaba segura es que no le desagradaba estar allí.

Remus por su parte había aprovechado que nadie los había estado mirando para coger a Hermione de la mano y llevársela para entregarle su regalo de San Valentín.

Apostaba a que James también tenía algo pero estaba seguro de que aun no se lo había dado.

-Esto es increíble no sabía que existía un lugar así en Hosmeade.- dijo Hermione mientras paseaba por el lugar.

-Es lo bueno de salir a descubrir nuevos lugares a escondidas.-

Vamos lo bueno de desobedecer deliberadamente las ordenes de todos.

-Es otra forma de decirlo.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Ya veo tú solo eres el de la cara de inocente, pero por dentro…, era de suponer, sino no estarías entre ellos.-

-Ellos siempre me han apoyado incondicionalmente, así que es normal.-

-Para eso están los amigos, para lo bueno y para lo malo.- su sonrisa se apago un poco, al pensar en Harry, pero después volvió a sonreír.

Remus recordó la conversación que había escuchado de ellos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo.

-Creo que será mejor volver nos estarán buscando.- dijo ella y se giró para irse, pero Remus fue más rápido y le cogió la mano y le dijo:

-Espera, te traje aquí para darte algo,- Hermione se fijó en la otra mano de Remus y le dijo:

-¿Y eso que es?, ¿po qué me lo das a mí?-

-Es mi regalo de San Valentín y no creo que haga falta decirte el por que.-

Hermione se sorprendió por lo que Remus le acababa de decir, sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle, era la primera vez que le regalaban algo por san Valentín, al menos alguien que no fueran Harry y Ron.

Miró primero la cajita en manos de Remus y después se fijó en los ojos de este.

No sabía que esos ojos podían llegar a gustar tanto.

A su mente una vez más vino James y lo descartó por completo pues él era algo prohibido por innumerables razones.

De nuevo volvió la misma imagen a su mente pero con más fuerza estaba apunto de descartarla cuando sintió los labios que sin duda serían de Remus sobre los suyos.

Al principio quiso apartarse pero decidida a que tenía que sacar a james de su cabeza decidió que tal vez Remus era la mejor opción para eso.

De lo que ella aun no se había dado cuenta era de que en quien ella pensaba no era James.

Al igual que quien se había percatado de que ellos dos se habían ido, y los había seguido era nada más y nada menos que Harry.

Este al ver el beso de ellos dos se quedo un poco sorprendido pero estaba tan seguro de que Hermione pararía todo aquello que sintió como si un cubo de agua fría le cayera encima, al ver que ella no solo le correspondía al beso sino que encima lo volvía a besar.

No entendía que demonios le estaba pasando pero sentía que su sangre hervía y unos deseos tremendos de matar a Remus.

Estrujo con fuerza el pequeño regalo que tenía en su mano derecha y lo dejo caer.

Sin más decidió irse de allí.

Remus y Hermione se separaron y él le dijo:

-¿Puedo considerar esto como que aceptas ser mi novia?-

Hermione se quedo un poco pensativa y después de un rato y de descartar de nuevo a james de su mente afirmó.

Remus la volvió a besar y después le colocó la pulsera que le había regalado.

Ambos cogidos de la mano y sonriendo se encaminaron para volver con los demás.

Mientras caminaban Remus le dio una patada a algo y Hermione lo recogió, era una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papelito que a ella siempre le había encantado, se fijó en que tenía una pequeña tarjetita, color verduzco, un color que a ella le encantaba.

Al abrir la tarjetita, vio como unas letras iban apareciendo y moviéndose para dejar leer todo el mensaje. "PARA HERMIONE"

-Parece ser que alguien nos vio.- dijo Remus fijándose en que la cajita estaba un poco aplastada.

-Bueno eso me da igual.- dijo esta, pero aun sabiendo que no era buena idea se guardo la cajita en el bolsillo, sin sospechar que no había sido James como ella pensaba quien los había visto.

Sin más se dirigieron a encontrarse con los demás con la buena noticia, al menos para ellos dos.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,….,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Sirius era conocido además de por el chico más guapo de todos por ser el más discreto, así que cuando Remus y Hermione pasaron por su lado al igual que antes Dursley o Potter o como se apellidase no se dieron ni cuenta de que él lo había visto todo.

Incluyendo el como Dursley había desaparecido de allí rodeado por un fuerte viento.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento salvo que ahora James iba a estar de muy mal humor, y se temía una gran pelea entre sus dos amigos por esa chica.

Esperaba que eso no fuera a mucho o sino a él le iba a tocar mediar todo el rato y sinceramente no le gustaba ser perro mensajero de nadie.

Salió del lugar donde estaba escondido y corrió por otro camino que él conocía para llegar antes que esos dos y que no supieran que él los había visto.

Cuando llegó allí estaba un poco agotado:

-¿Oye donde demonios te habías metido Canuto?-

-Por ahí.- dijo este sin más.

-Bueno mis padres ya se van, ven vamos a despedirnos de ellos.-

-Si creo que será lo mejor.-

-Has visto por algún lado a Remus y a Hermione, mi madre quería despedirse de ellos, y bueno del otro también.- agregó con menos ánimo.

-Parece que no sirvió de mucho ¿no?-

-No , no se por que demonios grito mi apellido, ni tampoco por que se parece a mí, pero sinceramente me importa bien poco, ahora solo me preocupa el que no me cae nada bien.-

-Pues para serte sincero a mí el chico me cae un poco bien, aunque también me intriga mucho.-

-Si quieres investiga haber si consigues sacar algo en claro, si es así avísame.-

-Ja, ¿así que yo hago el trabajo y tú te beneficias?, de eso nada, no pienses que te pienso contar nada de lo que averigüe.-

-Bueno pues entonces yo no te contaré a ti nada de lo que yo saque.-

-Se que al final me lo contaras.-

-No lo creo.-

-Bueno como tú digas eso ya lo veremos.-

-Chicos venga que vamos a perder el autobús.- gritó la madre de James desde la tienda de la que acababa de salir.

-Ya voy ma…- pero la frase de James se quedo inconclusa, sus ojos estaban fijos en un solo punto, y mostraban gran sorpresa, su boca aun abierta, Sirius por su parte miró a James, y después se fijo en donde su amigo miraba y entendió lo que le sucedía.

Remus y Hermione venían cogidos de la mano y hablaban mientras que ella sonreía.

-Vaya.- fue lo único que dijo Sirius y eso basto para que James cerrara la boca, y su antes sorprendida cara pasara a una de desagrado total.

-Ya me arruinaron el día.- dijo este.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Remus.

-Remus, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Lily que hasta ese momento estaba hablando con la que en un futuro no muy lejano sería su suegra.

-Fuimos a dar una vuelta.- dijo este mostrando su mano y la de Hermione cogidas.

Si alguno de los presentes se alegraba de esa noticia, no era más que Lily Evans, pues para ella eso era vía libre para el moreno de pelo azabache e intensos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos.

Su sonrisa y su alegría no pasó desapercibida para nadie, abrazó a Remus con entusiasmo y felicitó a Hermione como si fuera lo mejor que había pasado nunca.

-Te llevas a la mejor joya.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Lo se.- dijo hermione mientras sentía que Remus le apretaba un poco la mano.

James y Sirius se acercaron a los ahora novios, y James dijo:

-Vaya, una buena puñalada.- eso solo lo escuchó Remus, que lo miró enfadado y le dijo:

-Te dije que no iba a quedarme quieto,- y susurró de forma que ni James lo escucho:- no, esta vez no.-

-Enora buena.- dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Vaya al final si que salió una pareja hoy.- dijo la madre de James desde detrás de ellos.

-Ya ve.- sonrió Remus.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- preguntó Hermione, pues desde que había llegado no lo había visto, y algo dentro de ella le decía que el chico no estaba bien, algo le pasaba, y lo peor es que a ella le empezaba a doler todo el cuerpo sin motivo aparente.

-No lo se, desapareció, hace un rato que lo estamos buscando pero ni rastro.-

Lily se fijó en Hermione y ahogó un grito y le dijo:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó esta extrañada, pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo que ella decía, había empezado a sangrar por la nariz, y sin previo aviso, sintió que se desvanecía.

Remus antes de que cayera la cogió en brazos, y antes de perder completamente la noción de donde estaba y con quien, solo pudo gritar el nombre de Harry.

Algo le decía que no estaba bien, y que su estado era por eso mismo.

Instintivamente y antes de caer completamente desmayada agarro la cajita que llevaba en su bolsillo.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Harry estaba tan enfadado sin saber ni el motivo de por que lo estaba que cuando se desapareció, en su mente solo pudo pensar en un lugar, un lugar que solo una vez en su vida había visitado, pero que Hermione no conocía.

Ante él se encontraba el camino inconfundible que lo llevaría sin ninguna duda a una cueva que no le traía más que recuerdos odiosos.

Desde el día siguiente a la noche que visitó esa cueva supo que esa noche había sido la peor de toda su vida.

Empezando por esa cueva y terminando por lo que terminó, una nueva humillación ante su ex profesor tanto de pociones como de Dcao.

Cada vez que recordaba esa noche sentía ganas de matar a Snape con más y más ganas, pero no era posible hacerlo, y no por que no lo hubiese vuelto a ver, sino por que él sería asesino si, pero solo de una persona, solo se mancharía las manos con una persona, y por que como sabía desde quinto año, no tenía ninguna otra solución.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y buscó su varita.

Comenzó a caminar, y sin fijarse muy bien por donde iba, pero como si su cuerpo reconociera todo el camino, o como si su mente lo recordará como si fuera ayer, llegó a la cueva que escondía uno de los horcuxes, de Voldemort.

Llegó a la cueva e invocando luz con su varita, se adentró en esta.

Fue con mucho cuidado como cuando habían entrado por primera vez, y al encontrarse con la pared que en una ocasión se había encontrado pero con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión Albus Dumbledore iba a su lado.

Se fijó en esta, y tal y como Dumbledore había echo el entregó su tributo por pasar.

Hizo todo igual a como lo había echo Dumbledore, y así llegó a el caldero, que estaba repleto de liquido y a trabes de este se podía ver el relicario que ya en una ocasión había visto.

Hizo aparecer una copa, y la acercó al liquido, pero se detuvo al pensar en lo que Dumbledore había pasado al hacer eso.

Trago saliva tenía que continuar, no podía detenerse, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de él.

Metió la copa en el liquido y lo llenó, respiró hondo y cerrando los ojos se bebió todo el liquido que en la copa había.

Repitió el proceso tres veces, lo hizo más rápido de lo que Dumbledore lo había echo con la esperanza así de terminar rápido con todo aquello.

Iba a por el cuarto baso, cuando comenzó a escuchar voces en su cabeza, llenó la copa, y cuando estaba por la mitad de lo bebido las voces se hicieron más y más fuertes, parecía que le estaban gritando al oído, y aunque eso no era muy malo lo que le decían y lo que él sentía si que era intenso y doloroso sin ninguna duda.

Terminó ese vaso, y las voces se hicieron más fuertes en su mente.

-CULPABLE, TODO ES TU CULPA.-

-MISERABLE ASESINO, DESPRECIABLE.-

-MÁS Y MÁS MUERTES, POR TÚ CULPA.-

-INCOMPETENTE, NO SERAS NADA CONTRA MÍ.-

-PERDERÁS TODO UNA Y MIL VECES.-

-ASESINO, ASESINO, ASESINO, ASESINO, TODO ES TÚ CULPA.-

Las voces cada vez eran más y más intensas, y lo peor es que pertenecían a las personas que él había visto morir, a las personas que eran su vida, su mundo.

Las voces ahora inconfundibles de su padre, su madre, Sirius, Cedirg, y Dumbledore.

Se agarró con fuerza la cabeza, mientras que la copa le caía de las mano al suelo rodando un poco por este.

Sentía que el pecho se le oprimía, no paraba de murmurar que no era culpable, que no era su culpa todo eso.

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas y más lágrimas, sin saber de donde sacaba las fuerzas, acercó su mano de nuevo a la copa, decidido a terminar con eso, y la acercó al caldero de nuevo.

La llenó y se la bebió de nuevo otras dos veces.

Ya no quedaba nada en el caldero cuando cayó al suelo de nuevo de rodillas, pero en esta ocasión se agarró con fuerza en el pecho, la respiración le fallaba, eso no lo recordaba, parecía como si su corazón hubiese decidido pararse por completo, no tenía fuerzas para seguir bombeando sangre, sus pulmones no dejaban entrar aire.

El dolor de su pecho era realmente fuerte, cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo que había sucedido con Dumbledore, recordó que había tenido que darle una copa llena de agua de ese lago, pero eso le traería inferis por todas partes, y su hechizo de fuego no era muy potente que recordase.

Pero aun así con mucho esfuerzo se acercó al lago y llenó la copa, estaba apunto de beberse el liquido, cuando sintió que le sujetaban la mano con fuerza.

-Me temo que de eso nada.-

Harry sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, no era posible que él estuviese allí.

-Es extraño nunca creí que alguien pudiese llegar tan lejos, y menos un maldito niñato de no más de diecisiete años, tienes bastante voluntad chico, pero me temo que se te terminó la suerte.-

Harry miró a su alrededor y vió que los rodeaba un gran circulo de fuego era por eso que todavía ningún inferi se les había acercado.

-Estaba completamente seguro de que nadie conocía este lugar de nuestro mundo al menos, pero veo que me equivocaba. Lo extraño de todo esto, es que sea una persona que no conozco de nada.-

Harry sentía cada vez más y más el dolor en el pecho pero aun así hablo:

-No…pertenezco…solo…a… nuestro….- pero no terminó de hablar, pues el dolor se lo impedía.

De la nada las voces comenzaron a sonar de nuevo:

-ERES CULPABLE Y PAGARAS.-

-MORIRAS AQUÍ Y AHORA.-

-CULPABLE TIENES QUE PAGAR POR MATAR.-

-AHORA ES TU TURNO, Y ASÍ NOS COMPENSARAS.-

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza de nuevo.

-NO, NO, NO DEJADME, NO.- Voldemort al escuchar la voz de Harry se fijó en el chico y lo miró extrañado, ese chico era muy joven, para sentir con tanta potencia esa poción, no creía que con la edad que tenía podría haber echo grandes cosas, aunque bueno él con esa edad ya había matado al menos a cuatro personas entre ellas a su propio padre.

-NO DETENEOS NO.-

Voldemort sonrió ante el dolor de ese chico, pero a su vez admiraba la forma en como había aguantado todo eso, y al parecer era mucho para él, esa poción le afectaba de verdad, y si eso era así, quería decir que los dementores le afectarían de igual forma si se acercaban lo suficiente a él.

Sonrió ante ese descubrimiento, y se arrodilló al lado de ese chico y le susurró de forma fría pero clara y calculadora.

-Sufres, sientes ese dolor, eso no es nada, poco a poco la vida se te irá de ese miserable cuerpo mortal que tienes, todo se te quitará poco a poco, y no sabes como lo disfrutaré, a no ser que quieras que acabe con ese sufrimiento tuyo.-

Harry escuchaba su voz, sus palabras, y al escuchar esas últimas susurró:

-Si por dios termina con esto.-

-Solo quiero una cosa a cambio, tú poder a mí disposición.- esa frase, hizo que él mismo reprimiera un poco las voces, y que aun con el dolor, en su pecho levantará su mirada hacía Voldemort, en ella estaba impresa el odio que sentía por él, y sobre todo estaba clara su respuesta pero por si le cabía alguna duda él dijo:

-Prefiero la muerte asquerosa serpiente.- Voldemort cambió su mirada tranquila por otra menos agradable.

-Chico no sabes lo que dices…-

-Lo se muy bien, y créeme que prefiero la muerte como te he dicho antes que vivir sirviéndote a ti, me das demasiado asco como para eso.-

Esas palabras lo único que hicieron fue que Voldemort se levantase sacase su varita y lo apuntase con ella.

-CRUCIUS. Si eso es lo que quieres eso tendrás.- Si antes Harry ya se sentía destrozado eso lo hizo polvo, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, y a convulsionarse mientras el hechizo hacía efecto en él, pero no grito, no ante él, no por que él le infligiera un dolor directamente, así no gritaría, no le daría esa satisfacción.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, pues no le temía, no había miedo en sus ojos, no había ni rastro de ese temor que casi todos le tenían, esos ojos en alguna manera le recordaban a ese despreciable y condenado viejo con la diferencia del color.

Y lo peor era esa seguridad que reflejaban cuando se negaba a unirse a él, no entendía como una persona de esa edad, podía tener esa determinación, parecía odiarlo y mucho, pero no recordaba a ese chico de antes, y es más nunca se había fijado más haya de cierto interés en el chico en el que se parecía tanto a él.

Ese James Potter, era curioso que solo se diferenciaran en el nombre en que este chico tenía delante Harry.

Detuvo la maldición creyendo haber terminado ya con el chico, lo que no se habría esperado ni en mil años fue lo que este hizo, y mucho menos sabía de donde demonios había sacado las fuerzas.

-Accio caldero.- el caldero salió volando a los brazos de Harry y con esfuerzo caminó hasta el borde del lago y se dejó caer en él.

Voldemort sonrió ante su victoria pues estaba totalmente a merced de los inferis, pero su sonrisa duró poco, cuando aun con esfuerzo Harry salió a flote, e invocó el fuego.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que allí se formó, dejando a Harry rodeado por una especie de huracán de fuego.

Harry ya había bebido agua y su respiración no era tan normal como siempre pero estaba mejor, con ese extraño fuego a su alrededor comenzó a nadar hasta la otra orilla, y cuando ya estuvo allí cogió el horcux con fuerza en su mano y comenzó a correr con todo lo que su dolorido cuerpo le permitía.

Salió de la cueva corriendo, y cuando ya creía que se había librado y podría desaparecer, un rayo le dio de pleno en el pecho, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas.

Voldemort llegó ante él, y le lanzo otro crucius mientras le maldecía.

Harry sintió el dolor de la maldición, pero fijo su vista en voldemort y sonriendo dijo:

-Hasta la próxima Tom otra vez será.- y desapareció de allí, apareció en el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts desde hosmeade, y sin poder aguantarse más cayo inconsciente, mientras susurraba un:

-Lo tengo.-

…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,

Espero que os haya gustado el capi, lamento la tardanza, y os agradezco de corazón el apoyo y los reviews que me habéis dejado, reitero que no voy a abandonar ninguna historia la tardanza de esta última vez tiene una buena razón.

Bueno espero que os siga gustando y que no me hayáis abandonado un beso a todos gracias por todo, y por último deciros que tardaré como una semana en actualizar por que me voy de viaje así que no podré actualizar ninguna historia más hasta entonces.

Buybuy y gracias por todo.


	22. Descubriendo algo

_**AVISO:**_ PUEDE QUE ESTE CAPI TENGA FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y ERRATAS ENCUANTO COJA MI ORDENADOR LAS CORREJIRÉ Y LO SUBIRÉ TOTALMENTE CORREJIDO, ES QUE LO HE ESCRITO CON PRISA PARA PODER SUBIRLO RÁPIDO Y ASÍ NO TENEROS CON GANAS DE MATARME POR NO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO.

AUQNUE ALGO ME DICE QUE DESPUÉS DE LEERLO QUERREIS MATARME POR OTROS MOTIVOS.

Disfrutar de la lectura y hasta el próximo, gracias de corazón por los reviews y espero que sigáis poniendo más, repito perdón por las faltas que pueda haber en cuanto pueda las correjiré y lo subiré de nuevo, pero al menos no estaréis enfadados por tardanza.

_**Descubriendo algo.**_

El señor Potter corría con Hermione en brazos seguido de cerca por su mujer y los merodeadores.

Habían llegao al principio del camino que llevaba a Hogwarts, habían mandado una lechuza urgente pidiendo un carro para transportar a Hermione con mayor rapidez al colegio.

Albus Dumbledore en ese momento no se encontraba en Hogwarts pues estaba llevando acabo una buena investigación en el ministerio de magia, en busca de algún mago de apellido Dursley, pero no había tenido ninguna suerte en ese aspecto.

Ahora caminaba distraido y caminaba por una calle llamada Prive Drive.

Su paseo era muy tranquilo, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta o tal vez era que no quería fijarse, en que todo el mundo a su alrededor lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

Vale que no vestía de la manera en que lo hacían los muggels, pero estos por su parte eran muy maleducados para su opinión personal, pues no era de educación el señalar y mucho menos observar a alguien como si fuese un bicho raro.

Bueno eso a él nunca le había importado en absoluto, es por eso que todo el mundo lo solía mirar de manera tan extraña, pues no era muy normal el ver a una persona que parecía bastante mayor por su barba y las arrugas que portaba en su rostro, vestido con una túnica azul claro, y por si fuera poco con un sombrero picudo coronando su cabeza, por lo demás el anciano no llamaba mucho la atención ni por sus gafas de media Luna, ni por esos ojos tan tranquilos, ni siquiera por esa altura y esa forma en la que andaba tan seguro de si mismo.

Algunos de los muggels que lo estaban mirando decidieron que tal vez y era un actor que iba a representar algún papel a alguna casa cercana, quien sabe todo podía ser, excepto lo que sus mentes no podían asimilar.

-Evans estas tardando demasiado y Dursley se va a ir sin ti.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Albus Dumbledore fijo su mirada en un punto fijo, enfrente de él había una chica que no tendría más de unos veinte años, con el pelo rubio y ojos azulados, estaba enfrente de una casa, al parecer esperando a alguien.

Pero eso a él no le había llamado la atención sino los dos apellidos que esa chica acababa de decir.

Evns y Dursley, nunca abría imaginado que esos dos apellidos se escuchasen tan bien, y mejor que todo era que uno de ellos era el que más deseaba escuchar su origen.

En las familias mágicas no existía ninguna familia Dursley, ni aquí ni fuera de inglaterra, lo había averiguado gracias a sus contactos.

Así que solo le quedaba buscar en el mundo muggel, y sin buscarlo acababa de encontrar a alguien que podría tal vez darle respuestas.

-Ya voy, es que la estupida de mi hermana me perdió el pensiente y ahora no lo encuentro.- grito alguien desde dentro de la casa.

Dumbledore se fijó en esta y vio que en la puerta traía grabado un cuatro en oro.

Se giró para mirar la calle, y se quedo pensativo pues esa calle le era extrañamente familiar.

-Dios santo, Albus Dumbledore, ¿qué le trae a usted por aquí?-

Este se giró al escuchar que alguien allí conocía su nombre, y al ver a las dos personas que se encontraban en la puerta de la casa se percató de por que le sonaba tanto ese sitio.

-Señores Evans un gusto verlos de nuevo.-

-¿Acaso le ha pasado algo a Lily?-

-Dios nos libre, no, pasaba por aquí por casualidad y bueno me tropecé con este lugar.- dijo este con su habitual sonrisa.

-Tal vez guste a tomar una taza de té.-

-Mama, Vernon va a venir te lo recuerdo.- dijo una chica de unos veinte años saliendo de la casa con una mirada enfadada.

Albus Dumbledore se fijo en la chica, la verdad es que no se parecía muccho a su estudiante, esta tenía el cabello rubiazeo, y sus ojos era más oscuros como amarronados, aunque no podía asegurar nada, era delgada, y sino estaba mal decirlo su cara se le asemejaba a la de un caballo.

Al pensar eso el siempre amable Dumbledore rio libremente, ganándose las miradas reprochadoras de las dos más jóvenes.

-Tranquila señorita no creo tardar mucho.- sonrió este amablemente.

-Eso espero a Dursley no le agrada la gente rara.-

-Pues mejor que no la vea sería muy desagradable para él, si veo a alguien que pueda entrar en ese rango le advertiré de que no ande por aquí.- dijo este sin más, y entró a la casa de los Evans dejando a ambas chicas mirándolo mal.

-¿Qué amigos más raros tienen tus padres?-

-Es por culpa de la odiosa de mi hermana, bueno Margaret tú ya sabes.-

-Si, la fenomeno esa, este es igual a ella entonces.-

-Si, pero creo que es incluso peor que ella.- dijo Petunia mientras caminaba con su amiga por la calle de Privet Drive para buscar a su novio.

-Bueno ¿y de que le apetece el té?- dijo la señora Evans amablemente.

-Si lo tiene de Limón se lo agradecería.-

-Si ahora mismo se lo preparo.- dijo esta sonriendo y llendo a la cocina.

-¿Y que tal Lily?, esta navidad se fue mucho antes de lo esperado, y no sabemos nada de ella.-

-Esta bien, hoy estaba de visita en Hosmeade con algunos amigos.- dijo este mientras su miraba revisaba todas las fotos de la casa.

Algo muy extraño le pasó cuando se fijó en la chimenea de la casa, pues una imagen atravesó su mente, haciendo que él viese ese mismo salón y esa misma chimenea pero no esas fotos de dos niñas riendo, no en ellas salía un chico bastante gordito, con cara sonriente, de cabellos negros de no más de once años.

Agitó la cabeza apartando esa imagen, y se acercó a coger la foto de encima de la chimenea, mientras que él la observaba buscando algo extraño en ella el señor Evans se levantó y le dijo:

-Esas son mis niñas de pequeñas, quien me iba a decir a mí que crecerían tan rápido.-

-Suele pasar.- dijo este nada más, mientras dejaba la fotografía donde se encontraba al no ver nada extraño en ella.

-Aquí traigo el té espero que este de su agrado.-

-Seguro que si.- dijo este mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

Al hacer eso se levantó de improvisto pues una nueva imagen se le acababa de venir a la cabeza, tres personas sentadas en un mismo sillón con caras asustadas, dos de ellos bastante gorditos una demasiado delgada y tres basos bailando delante de elos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el señor Evans al ver el extraño comportamiento de su invitado.

-No, no, creo.- dijo este y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón mientras cogía la taza que la señora Evans le entregaba sonriente mientras decía:

-¿Y Lily que me cuenta de ella?, para serle sincera me tiene preocupada, es un poco extraño pero esta última vez estaba muy rara.-

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-No se era extraño, pero decía que ya no podía considerar esta su familia, Harry mi marido estaba también muy preocupado.-

Dumbledore dejo la taza parada cerca de sus labios y dijo:

-¿Usted se llama Harry?-

-Si, mi padre era un hombre al que le gustaban las tradiciones y como tanto él como mi abuelo se llamaban así, decidió que yo también tenía que llamarme así.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Ya veo, bueno el tema es Lily, el caso es que eso suele pasar, tal vez sea por su hermana, tienen que entender que nuestro mundo es muy diferente y hay alguna gente a la que le cuesta mucho aceptar que existe, y según he podido comprovar la señorita Evans es un poco exceptica ante nuestro mundo, no me extrañaría que desde que Lily descubrió lo que era, su hermana y ella se alejasen un poco.- dijo Dumbledore y al ver las caras de los Evans comprendió que era de eso precisamente de lo que se trataba.

-No se preocupen, Lily no es de esa clase de personas, es una chica amable y simpatica, de buen corazón sin duda nunca dejará de ser su familia, ella no se alejará de ustedes de una forma definitiva, estoy seguro de que los quiere demasiado.-

Los Evans sonrieron ante esa afirmación, y comenzarón a interrogar al profesor de su hija, sobre su comportamiento en el colegio, sobre sus amigos, y sobre sus avances.

El señor Potter no se limitó solo a eso, pues este cuendo su mujer fue a preparar más té de una forma muy poco discreta le dijo a Dumbledore que le hiciera un favor, Dumbledore no imaginandose de que se trataba acepto contento de poder servir en algo a los Evans.

-Muy bien espero confiar en la persona correcta, el caso es que mi pequeña Lily, allí no puede contar con su padre así que le pido que hechice a todos los muchachos que se acerquen a ella, para evitar tonterias.-

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa petición y después no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Mientras él reía y el señor Evans lo miraba sin entender de que se reía, la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abrio, y la voz de Petunia Evans se hizo escuchar.

-Mama ya hemos llegado.-

-A que bien pasar al salón hija.- escucharon la voz de la señora Evans.

-Hola papa, mira este es Vernon Dursley.- dijo Petunia entrando al salón y dejando a un chico entrar a su lado.

El señor Evans se levantó y con el ceño fruncido y asesinando al muchacho con la mirada extendió la mano para extrujar literalmente la del joven.

Petunia cuando se dio cuenta de eso, hizo que su padre soltase su mano rapidamente.

Se fijó entonces en que Dumbledore aun se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-Tomar el té uno delicioso por cierto.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Le dije que...-

-Si lo recuerdo bien, y le aseguro que ninguna persona "rara" como usted dijo a aparecido por aquí.-

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se hizo más grande cuando Petunia lo miró severamente.

Dejó de observar a la chica y se fijó en el joven al que acababan de llamar por Vernon Dursley, este chico no se parecía en nada a el que él conocía por ese apellido, era bastante fuerte, y su cabello era amarronado tirando para pelirrojo, sus ojos eran bastante pequeños y la verdad es que no era gran cosa, de nuevo y para su frustración al ver al chico una nueva imagen vino a su mente, un chico más joven de cabellos ennegrecidos, de ojos también pequeños, más fuerte aunque no sabía si decir fuerte o gordito, rodeado por más jovenes sonreía burlonamente, al aprecer riéndose de ¿él?

Eso no tenía sentido no sabía que demonios le estaba pasando, ni quien era ese joven que se le aparecía, estaba claro que tanto el de la foto como el de ahora eran el mismo pero ¿quien era?

-Mama, Dursley quiere un té de menta.-

-Hija acabo de preparar uno de Limon, conformaos con esto, no me hagas entrar de nuevo a la cocina.- dijo esta gentilmente, Dumbledore estaba seguro de que si se tratase de Lily eso se quedaría así pero:

-Mama, te dije que no hicieras eso.- dijo esta enfadada y salió hacía la cocina, escucharon ruidos de cacharos y la señora Evans y los demás supieron enseguida que estaba preparando otro té.

Al cabo de diez minutos volvió con otra bandeja con tan solo dos basos uno para ella y otro para Dursley.

-Aquí tienes Vernon querido.- esa frase por algún motivo le recordó algo a Dumbledore pero una vez más no tenía explicación para conocer o que le sonara esa frase.

-Gracias.- dijo este sonriendo

-Bueno y cuentanos ¿que tal todo?, ¿que tal le va a tú padre con su empresa?-

-Bien, aunque le he dicho mil veces que si me hiciese caso el negocio iría mejor.- dijo Dursley tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Si es que Vernon tiene grandes ideas para ese negocio cuando sea de él seguro que todo irá mucho mejor.- dijo Petunbía sonriendo abiertamente.

-Seguro que si hija.- dijo la señora Evans sonriendo.

-Bueno y usted, ¿quien es?- preguntó Dursley a Dumbledore.

-O yo nadie sin importancía, me preguntaba, ¿usted tiene hermanos pequeños?-

-No, ¿por qué?-

-Curiosidad, es que tengo un alumno nuevo en mi colegio que se apellida como usted.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-No yo no tengo ningún hermano y le aseguro que mis padres no estarían tan locos de mandar al mío si lo tubiera bajo su dirección.- dijo este.

-Señor Dursley no le consiento que hable así a mis invitados.- dijo severamente el señor Evans.

-Tranquilo no se preocupen.- dijo Dumbledore sin darle importancía.

Petunia le dijo algo a Dursley en el oído y este pareció entender algo y después dijo:

-Así que es usted uno de esos fenomenos, como la hermana de mi querida Petunia, creame cuando le digo que no son gente de mi agrado.- dijo este descaradamente.

-La verdad es que no se si soy un fenomeno o no, pero si se refiere a si soy mago si lo soy, y veo que esta usted al corriente de que la señorita Lily Evans es una bruja, eso es una violación de las normas.- dijo este.

-Vernon y yo nos vamos a casar, es normal que sepa lo peor de mi familia.- dijo esta, los señores Evans observarón a su hija mayor con sorpressa y su madre le dijo:

-¿No le habras dicho nada a tú hermana verdad?-

Petunia los miró enfadada y les dijo:

-Solo le dije la verdad de lo que pienso de ella que es un moustruo.- la señora Evans se levantó enfadada y le dio una bofetada a su hija, mientras que Vernon se levantaba a la vez que el señor Evans.

Dumbledore sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo a todos los presentes, y los obligo a sentarse mientras decía:

-Las cosas no se pueden arreglar así, esta es solo la manera de empeorarlas más.

Señorita Evans se que no le gusta nada el mundo de su hermana pero no por eso ha dejado de ser su hermana, no debería de tratarla de la forma en como lo ha hecho ella pertenece a su familia.-

-Y les recomendaría que no se refieran a ella de la forma en que lo hacen, pues no es lo que le llaman ustedes.-

-Y señores Evans ya les advertí antes, espero que ahora lo entiendan.-

-Demasiado bien.- dijo el señor Evans sin apartar su vista de su hija mayor enfadado.

Tanto la señora Evans como su hija estaban llorando una por impotencía y la otra por su hija pequeña.

-Creo que será mejor que me marche seguramente me requeriran en alguna parte.- dijo Dumbledore y desizo el hechizo que les había mandado, el señor Evans se levantó para acompañarlo a la puerta y mientras se disculpaba con él Dumbledore se fijaba en la escalera, para ser más expecificos en la puerta que había en la escalera.

Ante él de nuevo apareció otro recuerdo, un hombre gordo agarraba a un chico por la oreja, este tenía el cabello negro azabache y sin duda estaba bastante desordenado, tenía unas gafas redondas y estas estaban partidas por la mitad pegadas por fiso.

Sus ropas eran demasiado grandes para él, pero lo que le hizo detenerse en el sitió y quedarse como perdido en esa imagen, fue el ver los ojos del chico, y esa extraña cicatriz en la freente del crío.

-No saldras de esa alacena en todo el día y te quedas sin cenar.- dijo el hombre con el pelo tirando a rojizo y con ojos pequeños, tenía tambien un espeso bigote, y además su rostro estaba rojo como si estubiese realmente enfadado.por no decir furioso.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada ha sido magia.-

-La magia no existe.- la puerta de la alacena se cerraba con pestillo y el hombre gordo decía:- maldito Potter.-

Albus Dumbledore volvió a la realidad cuando el señor Evans se puso delante de él y le dijo:

-Disculpe ¿le sucede algo?-

-Ese cuarto.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Eso, no eso no es un cuarto, es una alacena, esta llena de trastos.- mientras decía esto la abrió para que viera que era cierto.

Dumbledore volvió a escuchar la voz de Vernon Dursley decir:

-Seguramente para la gente como él eso sería un gran palacio.-

Dumbledore abrió los ojos soprprendido y se giró observó al chico de nuevo y dijo:

-¿Alguien en tú familia conoce a algún Potter?-

-Ya le he dicho que mi familia no conoce a gente como usted.-

Dumbledore lo obervó de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo se lo imagino de mayor, y por increible que le pareciese, se parecía al hombre que hacía unos segundos había visto en esa misma casa.

-No puede ser.- dijo Dumbledore en bajo, después se giró y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de desaparecer en la puerta dijo:- muchas gracias por el té esquisito, a sido todo un honor pasar la tarde con ustedes.- y ante el señor Evans desapareció del lugar.

Dumbledore reapareció en el camino que llevaba a Hosmeade, a poca distancía se encontraba la puerta de Hogwarts, caminó para llegar a ella cuando se detuvo, ahí delante de él, completamente inconsciente, y sangrando se encontraba nada más y nada menos el chico que le estaba provocando más de un dolor de cabeza.

Dumbledore sacó su varita y apuntó al cuerpo de Harry este comenzó a elevarse y conforme el profesor avanzaba el cuerpo inconsciente del chico lo hacía también.

Estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta de Hogwarts cuando vio como un carro con prisa se acercaba a las puertas, este decidió esperar un poco hasta que el carro entró y así cerro la puerta una vez más.

Los señores Potter vajarón del carro acompañados por los merodeadores, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la joven que se encontraba en brazos del señor Potter.

-Albus, menos mal que te encontramos, la chica no despierta.-

- O dios mío, ¿Que le ha pasado?- dijo la señora Potter observando a Harry inconsciente.

-Eso me gustaría saber será mejor que los llevemos a la enfermería de inmediato.- dijo Dumbledore y comenzó a caminar.

Sus ojos azules, se fijarón en el rostro del joven en su cicatriz más que nada, sus dudas cada vez eran más y su deseo de averiguar era doblemente.

-Crucius, Crucius.- enfadado era poco tal vez sus mortifagos estaban empezando a darse cuenta de que su señor, estaba más que furioso, su estado era imposible de definir.

Hacía ya más de media hora que había llegado y no había dejado de lanzarle maldiciones a uno de ellos, que le había llegado con las mismas noticias que siempre, que Harry James Potter, y Hermione Granger no existían, y lo extraño no era que no solo en este pais sino que en ninguno de los reguistros mágicos salían esos dos.

Este venía también con la noticia de que en el mundo Muggel tampoco existían.

Pero aun así estaban seguros de que eso no era lo que había ocasionado el enfado de su señor, algo le había pasado, se había marchado sin avisar y al volver estaba que echaba chispas.

Había cogido a ese mortifago por que era el que le traía las noticias, pero algo les decía que se hubiese descargado con cualquiera de ellos si los llega a coger antes.

La maldición terminó y Voldemort aun no estaba del todo tranquilo, deseaba matar a alguien, pero no podía hacer eso con ninguno de sus siervos, sino podrían dejar de estar de su lado, pues mataba sin motivo a los que lo seguian y eso no era bueno.

Después de todo este había traiodo las mismas desesperantes noticias de siempre, así que como se merecía un castigo podía inflingirselo sin más, pero como deseaba poder matar a alguien.

A alguien no, a él.

Solo lo conocía de unos meses, y ya lo odiaba tanto como al viejo desesperante.

Esos ojos verdes, lo mortificaban, con su descaro, y su forma de desafiarlo.

No entendía de donde había salido ese chico pero si de algo estaba seguro era que venía a hacerle la vida imposible.

No sabía si ese chico sabía lo que ahora tenía en su poder, ni lo que podría hacerle a él.

Tal vez se lo había encontrado de casualidad, pero no era posible, había soportado mucho para conseguirlo, así que estaba claro que buscaba ese trozo de su alma.

Sino fuera por que tenía más horcuxes creados ese miserable lo tenía en sus manos.

Estaba seguro de que si alguien no conocía cosas de su pasado, no podría encontrar los restantes, y había uno que ya se encontraba a su lado del que nunca se separaba, y del que no se separaría.

Su mejor sirvienta su fiel y leal Nagini.

Una serpiente, más grande de lo común, que atemorizaba con solo mirar a su presa unos segundos, pero su única amiga desde hacía ya muchos años, estaba seguro de que ella estaría siempre a su lado, sin ninguna duda.

La tenía desde antes de salir de Hogwarts una gran adquisición de su visita a la casa de su abuelo por parte de madre, en ese bosque cercano se encontró con ella y desde entonces la había estado cuidando, hasta el punto de cederle a ella un trozo de su alma para que la custodiase, cosa que ella siempre le agradeció.

Naginy tenía ciertas ordenes dadas, si a él le pasaba algo debía de permanecer oculta, hasta que él volviese a por ella, su escondite se encontraba en la casa antes perteneciente a su padre, la mansión Riddel.

Pero eso ahora no importaba pues no creía que nadie pudiese con él, bueno ese viejo tal vez podría darle problemas, y hasta vencerlo, pero una vez se desiciera de este sus problemas se terminaría por completo, y nadie sabía como deseaba él quye este desapareciese.

Y ahora de la nada, aparecía ese chico, que podía entrar en su mente, que había encontrado un horcux, que parecía ser bastante bueno en duelos, no conocía su conocimiento en hechizos, y en magia, pero lo que había visto en la cueba era algo increible, ese manejo del fuego era increible.

Estaba seguro de que eso no cualquiera podía hacerlo, tanto así que ni él lo había echo en la vida.

Sus dudas sobre ese joven se estaban incrementando, y lo peor es que la chica que también le interesaba estaba siempre cerca de ese chico, y eso impedía que él se pudiese hacer con ella.

Tenerla en su poder, era algo difícil de conseguir pero estaba dispuesto a perder a unos cuantos de los suyos si lograba al final su cometido.

Matar al chico y conseguir a la chica.

-Marchast, quiero que reunas a unos cuantos y que viajeis a Hogwarts, quiero que no perdais de vista a esos dos, y que cuando tengáis una oportunidad me traigáis a la chica. Tenéis una semana para ello, si fracasais conocereís mi colera, y créeme cuando te digo que tengo ansias de sangre, ¿he hablado suficientemente claro?-

-Si mi señor, no le fallaremos.- dijo uno de los encapuchados arrodillándose ante su señor.-

-Pues a que esperas pierdete de mi vista, todos iros quiero estar solo.- dijo este fijándo sus ojos rojos en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Mataría dos pajaros de un tiro, conseguiría a la chica, y mataría al chico cuando este fuera a buscarla.

Ya no se andaría con tonterías no ya se había cansado de tener preguntas y no respuestas, había dejado todos sus planes de lado para investigar a esos dos y lo único que había conseguido era perder su valioso tiempo, nunca antes había despercidiado tanto en alguien.

Y ya estaba arto de preguntas sin respuesta.

Albus Dumbledore era conocido por ser un hombre paciente, pero en esos momentos, su paciencía debía de estar al límite, no entendía nada de lo que a su alrededor estaba pasando.

Él no creía en el destino, pero estaba seguro de que esos chicos habían ido a parar a sus manos por una razón, nadie los había visto excepto él, y nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que se habían aparecido en ese lugar por que él iba hacía allí.

No entendía por que pero sentía que su deber era ayudarlos, pero ¿en que tenía que ayudarlos? esos chicos no le contaban nada, siempre estaban alerta a una intromisión en sus mentes, y solo cuando uno de ellos estaba en peligro podría introducirse en la mente de alguno de ellos.

Eso le intrigba de una manera muy fuerte, pues que él supiese no sabía que nadie pudiese sentir de esa manera tan fuerte las emociones de otra persona, y sobre todo el dolor de la otra.

Eso en parte era bueno pero por otro lado era peligroso si Voldemort se enteraba de esa conecsión seería peligroso.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama del chico, sus heridas eran increibles, estaba casi seguro de que había sufrido la maldición cruciatus, pero no solo una vez, sus ojos se fijarón en las gafas y el objeto que había al lado de estas encima de la mesita, estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de un relicario perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin, uno que había desaparecido hacía muchos años atras.

Y lo que sentía en ese objeto era algo malo, muy malo, una magia oscura muy poderosa.

Volvió su vista al chico, y se fijó en que comenzaba a moverse en la cama muy nervioso.

Se adelantó un poco hacía él, y escuchó su voz.

-No es mi culpa, no lo es.- su voz era debil, pero sin duda encerraba gran dolor, y aunque afirmaba no ser el culpable de algo, Dumbledore había notado cierto tono de culpaen su voz.

Entornó los ojos cuando vió que en la cama de al lado Hermione comenzaba a despertar.

Hermione se sentía mal, no recordaba que le había pasado, de repente su naríz había comenzado a sangrar, y había sentido que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor recorrerlo.

Algo inexplicable pues nadie la había atacado, recordaba que antes de caerdesmayada, a su mente había venido una debil imagen, un fuego un gran fuego rodeaba a Harry por completo, mientras esta caía al lago.

Harry, Harry, no entendía a que había venido esa imagen pero algo le decía que no debía de perderla, pero lo había echo, había aguantado un poco con ella pero al final había caido totalmente inconsciente, perdiendo de vista a Harry.

Se incorporó enla cama como si esta tubiera un resorte, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, y paseaba su mirada por todo el lugar, solo buscaba a su mejor amigo, no podía ser que le hubiese pasado algo, no se lo perdonaría en la vida, él estaba en peligro y ella con Remus.

Remus eso le recordó que ahora era su novia, estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea como ella había pensado en un principio, pues aunque podía decir que el chico la atraía, ella sabía que solo lo estaba utilizando, eso la hizo sentirse fatal, más de lo que ya se sentía.

Había fallado a Harry cuando la necesitaba, y estaba utilizando a Remus para olvidarse del padre de su mejor amigo.

Se dispuso a levantarse cuando la voz calamada de su director le llegó:

-No debería de moverse, no hasta que la señorita Pomfrey lo crea conveniente.- Hermione se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su director.

-Profesor yo...- no terminó de hablar pues se percató de la presencía de Harry en la otra cama, justo la que estaba enfrente de Dumbledore.

-Harry, ¿qué le ha pasado?-

-No lo se, y para serle sincero esperaba que usted pudiera darme alguna causa que explicase, el por que su amigo, se encuentra en elestado que se encuentra, de lo único que estoy seguro es de que ha recibido varios crucius, o al menos alguno muy fuerte.

Hermione camino hasta la cama de Harry y escuchó los susurros de él:

-Yo no tuve la culpa, no fue mi culpa, no pude hacer nada.-

-¿Podría explicarme de que habla el señor Dursley?-

Hermione miró fijamente a Harry y después a su profesor y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Para serle realmente sincera no tengo ni la menos idea de lo que puede estar hablando, creame cuando le digo que estoy deseando saber a que se refiere.-

Dumbledore no veíamentiora en su rostro ni en su tono al hablar, pero no podía saber si mentía o no, después de todo su oclumancia era muy buena, así que podría ser increiblemente una muy buena actriz.

-Lo siento, perdoname, perdoname no pude intervenir, no me dejaste.- Hermione puso su mano en la frente de Harry y vio que la fiebre le subía, eso solo podía ocasionar problemas, se dirigió a la mesita, y cogió un frasco que en ella había, sabía que contenía una pocion para bajar la fiebre, la había visto muchas veces, estaba apunto de dársela a Harry cuando la mano de su director cogió la suya por la muñeca, Harry comenzó a murmurar de nuevo, ella se volvió a su director, asustada, y él solo tenía sus ojos fijos en el chico.

Si la única forma de saber algo de ellos era esa, pues así sería, estaba cansado de tantas tonterías y no estaba dispuesto a que ella le diera esa poción.

-Yo no pude hacer nada, me paralizaste, no me dejaste moverme, Snape él, él fue, yo no hice nada.-

Ante la sorpresa de ambos, director y alumna en sus mentes resonó una voz conocida por ambos, una voz que decía:

-No lo intestaste, me dejaste.-

-No podía moverme, me hechizaste, no me dejaste intervenir, querías que lo viera, me dejaste impotente ante lo que sucedió.-

-Todo fue por tí y tú ni siquiera lo intentaste, fue tú culpa igual que todo.- Dumbledore comenzó a negar con su cabeza, intentando dejar de escuchar esa voz, que por increible que pareciese era la suya, no entendía nada, pero estaba seguro de que esa voz era la suya, y sin lugar a dudas ese chico era lo que estaba escuchando, la pregunta era ¿de que demonios le estaba culpando él mismo, y por que el chico creía enserio ser el culpable?

-Todos murieron por tú culpa, a todos los mataste tú...-

-Profesor por favor...- la voz de Hermione le llegó a Dumbledore como si fuera un gran látigo, se fijó en su alumna y vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas que le caían por el rostro, al parecer el pasado de esos dos no era muy bueno, ¿pero que tenía que ver él en todo eso?, ¿por qué era su voz el que lo culpaba de todo?, ¿por qué lo culpaba?, ¿quienes habían muerto por culpa de ese chico?, ¿quien los había matado?, con calma soltó la mano de Hermione mientras sus pensamientos volaban a todo lo rápido que podían, Hermione con prisa le dio la poción a Harry preguntándose el por qué ella había podido escuchar esa voz también.

Cuando terminó de darle la poción harry cayó de nuevo sobre la almohada y susurro:

-Lo siento Dumbledore.-

Esa voz llena de culpa, de tristeza, llena de sufrimiento, ese susurro lleno de lamento, hizo que su director mirara a el joven en la cama, se sentía despreciable, había ocasionado sufrimiento en el joven, y aunque no había conseguido nada más que más interrogantes para su ya enorme larga lista, el chico se había disculpado con él de esa forma tan desesperante, como si su descanso dependiera de que él lo perdonase.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama Hermione se fijó en su director y se quedo sorprendida cuando este cogió unos mechones de Harry y mientras los soltaba poco a poco le dijo:

-Te perdono Harry.- después salió de la enfermería, no sqabía que lo había llevado a decir eso, no entendía que le estaba pasando, él no era así, no era una persona desconfiada, no era una persona cruel, lo único que ahora sentía era un gran aprecio por ese joven, ese joven del que no sabía nada, al menos nada confirmado, cuando se encontrase mejor se enteraría de si sus sospechas eran o no ciertas.

Hermione vió como su director se alejaba de la enfermería, y ella observó a su mejor amigo.

Se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado su profesor, aunque la acercó más ala cama.

Se fijó en el rostro de Harry de verdad que se parecían él y James, no podían negar que eran padre he hijo, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Harry sintiendo como su cabello tan rebuelto siempre era bastante suabe.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no había apartado su mirada de Harry en ningún momento, había estado haciendole cosas en el pelo sin detenerse.

Sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle por el sueño, se levantó de la silla, y se acercó a Harry, se dispuso a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero justo cuando estaba por posar sus labios en la mejilla del chico, este se giró.

Hermione pudo parar, y lo sabía se podía detener y no seguir adelante, pero sin saber el motivo continuó su trayecto, rozó los labios de Harry con los suyos, ese simple contacto la hizo extremecer, sin saber aun por que lo hacía se separó un poco tras comprobar que Harry estaba dormido se aproximó de nuevo y esta vez el roce de sus labios se convirtió en un beso, aunque solo por parte de ella.

Se separó de nuevo de él y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cicatriz de Harry se fijó de nuevo en su rostro, en sus labios, y se apartó de él mientras se apretaba sus propios labios.

¿Qué había echo?, ¿por qué lo había besado?, no podía explicarse por que su corazón latía de la forma que lo hacía, no entendía por que sus labios deseaban volver a unirse a los de él, robarle otro beso, por que eso era lo que había echo le acababa de robar un beso a su mejor amigo.

La imagen de James vino a su mente, no podía ser que creyese ver a James al besarlo aunque eso explicaría el por que ahora no sabía por que lo había echo.

Pero no podía estar enamorada de James, eso no podía pasarle, ahora estaba con Remus.

En su mente un montón de cosas se agolpaban, pero sobre todo no podía evitar sentir ese escalofrío cada vez que ecordaba el beso robado a Harry.

Se fue a su cama, todavía muy confundida, y se durmió enseguida.

En la cama de Harry este pasaba dos dedos sobre sus labios, no sabía quien lo había besado, pero había sentido que alguien rozaba sus labios con los de él, y si su gusto no le engañaba estaba por apostar de que la chica utilizaba un protector de vainilla en sus labios, aunque estaba seguro de haber olido a fresas cuando esta se había alejado de él.

Eso de tener problemas de vista era una porra, había abierto los ojos justo cuando ella se encontraba mirándolo fijamente pero sin verlo, al no tener sus gafas no la había reconocido, y al estar tan oscuro no había podido diferenciar ni su color de cabello.

Cerró sus ojos y el beso entre Remus y Hermione le vino a la cabeza, apretó sus puños enfadado sin motivo aparente, y para su sorpresa, se imagino a Hermione como la chica que le había robado el beso.

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabía que le estaba pasando exactamente, frotó sus cienes con fuerza para relajar el dolor, y abrió sus ojos, de nuevo lo vió todo borroso algo normal pues no tenía sus gafas puestas, extendió su mano para cogerlas de la mesita que debería de encontrarse a su izquierda, pero se encontró con que a ese lado no había nada, se extraño, y en ese momentop fue cuando escuchó la voz de su director decir:

-Se encuentra en la enfermería aquí tiene sus gafas señor Potter.-

-Otra vez aquí,- dijo con fastidio mientras cogía las gafas de manos de su director, y se las ponía y dijo:- al final van a acabar por hacerme un sitio fijo.-

-Bueno espero que se encuentre mejor.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno mi cabeza parece estar en huelga pero por lo demás creo encontrarme bien.-

-Entonces gustará de acompañarme a un lugar señor Potter.-

-Si no le importa que me vista antes,- Harry miró a su director y le dijo:- ¿pero a donde vamos?-

-Ya lo descubrirá es un lugar que me encanta.- dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y después añadió:- tienen un té de limón esquisito.-

A Harry le extrañó la actitud de su director, pero la verdad es que su cabeza estaba demasiado adolorida como para pensar en eso.

Se levantó y se vistió después en compañía del director salierón de la enfermería hacía el gran comedor, pues Dumbledore le dijo:

-No se puede emprender un gran viaje con el estomago lleno, ¿verdad Harry?-

-Estoy deacuerdo profesor.- dijo este sonriendo, no entendía muy bien por qué pero se sentía como si estuviese con su verdadero director.

-A mire ahí se encuentra mi supuesta sobrina.- dijo Dumbledore alegremente.

Los dos caminarón hacía ella mientras ella sonreía al ver a harry ya levantado, y de repente perdió su sonrisa y harry no entendió por que pero sus mejillas estaban un poco rojizas.

-Hola.- dijo ella alegremente.

-Hola.- dijo Dumbledore, y aunque él quería saludarla como siempre el beso entre Remus y ella le causaba un gran malestar y tan solo la saludo con la cabeza.

Eso extrañó a ambos y Hermione estaba apunto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando Dumbledore tomó la palabra y dijo:

-Tal vez guste de acompañarnos luego a un lugarseñorita.- dijo este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sin ningún problema pero ¿a donde?-

-Estoy seguro de que les agradará el lugar además como ya le dije al señor Potter hacen un gran té de Limon.- dijo este y entró en el gran comedor.

Hermione no entendía que tenía que ver James en todo eso, pero no le importó mucho.

Ahora solo le interesaba saber que le pasaba a Harry.

Estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando sintió como un amano recorría su espalda con suma delicadeza, en el rostro de Harry apareció un intenso odio, y Hermione entendió el motivo cuando escucho que le decían.

-Veo que ya saliste de la enfermería, que gusto, tal vez quieras que te acompañe a tú habitación, aunque prefiero que me acompañes tú a la mía.- la voz llena de sensualidad y en un susurro inquietante de Bellatrix Lestrange, sonó en su oido, mientras que la respiración de ella le hacía cosquillas debajo de este y la mano de ella comenzaba a descender cada vez más.

Harry lleno de un sentimiento que no entendía agarró la mano de Bella justo cuando estaba rozando su cintura, y mirando a la chica le dijo:

-¿Por qué no busca otra diversión?-

-Vaya, una buena proposición, y para ser sincera sin desperdicio.- Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vió como Bella se apartaba de ella y se acercaba a Harry que aun tenía su mano sujeta.

Harry por su parte no había entendido lo que Bella había dicho, por lo que cuando la chica se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo beso, se quedo estatico en el sitio.

Todos alrededor de ellos se quedarón quietos viendo la escena, el chico apellidado Dursley, estaba estático mientras que la atractiva y deseada por muchos chicos Bellatrix Balck lo estaba besando de forma que muchos otros tubieron que dejar de mirar por culpa de sus mentes.

Harry se apartó de ella totalmente sorprendido, y comenzó a frotarse los labios, miró a Bella que estaba sonriendo completamente, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando alguien con cabello rojo se puso delante de Harry, él solo podía ver su cabello largo cogido en una coleta.

Por su parte Bella veía unos ojos verdes, que no correspondían a la persona que acababa de besar sino a otra, que la miraban enfadada.

Escuchó un fuerte sonido, y sintió como su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a quemarle Lily Evans acababa de darle una bofetada.

-¿Qué crees que haces Evans?- dijo esta escupiendo el apellido de la chica.

Lily por su parte solo miraba su mano y la mejilla de la chica, no sabía que la había llevado a hacer eso, la expresión en el rostro de Harry, había sentido un fuerte dolor al ver al chico a los ojos, aparte de la sorpresa y el odio, algo le había dicho que esa chica de enfrente de ella le había echo mucho daño a Harry en algún momento y algo dentro de ella había reaccionado de forma protectora, y ahora se encontraba sin saber muy bien el por que ahí delante de ella después de haberle dado una bofetada a la chica.

Hermione por su parte estaba completamente sorprendida, no sabía muy bien el por que pero tenía apretados sus puños con fuerza, y odiaba a Bellatrix Lestrange como nunca antes la había odiado, el motivo ni ella misma lo sabía.

No entendía nada de lo que le pasaba, estaba allí quieta y segura de que si no llega a ser Lily la que le da una bofetada a Bella hubiese sido ella sin ningún lugar a duas, ¿pero por qué?

Bellatrix Lestrange no era de las personas que se aguantan con una bofetada así que levantó su mano dispuesta a pagarle a Lily de la misma forma.

James estaba un poco alejado veía las intenciones de Bella y estaba intentando llegar a ella para detenerla, pues no consentiría que nadie lastimara a Lily si él podía evitarlo.

Harry al escuchar elapellido de su madre se dió cuenta de quien era la que estaba de espaldas a él, su mente en un principio se había ido a un solo nombre, imposible pues no se encontraba en esa época, pero era la única pelirroja que él había conocido, Ginny.

Cuando vió como Bella levantaba la mano para pegara su madre, el odio que sentía por ella, volvió a florecer, y antes de que esta impactara en la cara de su madre, Harry la apartó y la recibió él, cogiéndole la mano justo después de haber recibido la bofetada.

Bella estaba sorprendida, al ver de nuevo esos ojos, aunque ahora destilaban odio, un gran y profundo odio, sentía su mano apresada entre la de él.

Su meñeca estaba siendo apretada, y estaba segura de que la mano le quemaba cada vez más.

Cuando Harry hablo, hizo que todos y cada uno de los que estaban observando se extremecieran de miedo:

-Escchame bien Black, ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella, ni intentes hacerle daño, por que te juro que la vida no te llegará para arrepentirte lo suficiente por haerlo echo.-

Y mientras observaba esos ojos Bella sabía que él no mentía y que en ese momento hablaba muy enserio, nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado lo que pasó en ese momento, se lo hubiese esperado de cualquier persona pero nunca de esa.

Harry sintió que alguien le ponía la varita en la nuca y sintió como si alguien le clavara un puñal cuando escucho la voz de Sirius decir:

-Suelta ahora mismo a mi prima, Dursley o te juro que el que deseara no haber nacido seras tú.- Harry no soltó a Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos café y con la varita de su padre apuntándolo a él.

-No creo que estes en posición de hacer tonterías sueltala ya.- la voz de James sonó firma el no entendía por que Sirius hacía lo que hacía pero su lema era solo uno, "si tú tienes problemas yo también los tengo"

Harry vió como su madrese levantaba del suelo y sacaba su varita apuntando a James.

-No esta solo en esto.- dijo ella y aunque su rostro era serio cuando sus ojos se encontrarón con los de Harry estos le sonreían.

Remus sacó también su varita desde detrás de James mientras decía:

-No creo que este sea el mejor metodo, pero te aconsejo que termines ya, no creo que tú desees esto.- miró significativamente a harry y aunque este lo había entendido no dijo nada.

-Te he dicho que la sueltes o te juro que no dudaré desde detrás no podrás evitar que te hechice.-

-Ni tú que lo haga yo tira tú varita Sirius, no dejaré que Harry sufra ningún daño.- Hermione había entrado al círculo colocándose justo detrás de Sirius, y lo apuntaba igual que él a Harry justo en la nuca.

Todos observaban la escena completamente sorprendidos.

Bella, aun estaba cogida por la muñeca, mientras que había sorpresa en su rostro y lágrimas, la muñeca le dolía y mucho.

Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a remus y dijo:

-Bajad las varitas o no la soltaré.-

James aferró su varita con mayor fuerza sus ojos eran de desafio, Lily aunque vacilaba ante esa situación no podía dejar de sentir que Harry la necesitaba, y mucho, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero estaba dispuesta a pelear contra quien hiciera falta por no ver de nuevo ese dolor en los ojos de él.

-Expeliarmus.- las varitas de todos salieron volando mientras que la voz de su director era la que había roto aquel silencio.

Dumbledore mostraba su habitual sonrisa, y miró a Harry a los ojos y le dijo:

-Creo recordar que usted y yo rtenemos un viaje que hacer sino desayuna ya no le dará tiempo.- sin más y con las varitas de todos se metió en el salón.

Los siete estaban complñetamente sorprendidos ese viejo nunca terminaría de sorprenderlos, los acababa de desarmar a todos y sin más se había ido diciendo que era mejor que desayunase antes de irse.

Harry soltó la muñeca de Bella y se encaminó al comedor, Lily y Hermione lo siguieron de cerca.

Lily entró al gran comedor y dijo:

-Nos vemos luego.- sonrió y le dio un beso en la meilla mientras se iba sonriendo, se sentía realmente bien él la había defendido.

Harry sonrió con pesar y posó su mano en su rostro, era la primera vez que su madre le besaba, y que bien se sentía.

Mientras que para Harry esa era una muestra de cariño de una madre a un hijo, Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse pues para Lily eso no era una muestra de esa forma.

James sentía que la sangre le hervía, las dos habían salido en defensa de ese miserable, las dos lo habían preferido a él, Lily había levantado la varita contra él, a pesar de lo que pasó el otro día en Sna Valentín, y Hermione igual a pesar de que Remus era su novio y estaba también implicado en eso.

No sabía que podría haber echo ese maldito tipo pero como lo odiaba, y más ahora Lily lo acababa de besaren la mejilla, y él sonreía ante ese gesto y encima posaba su mano en su mejilla si sería ridiculo el tipo.

El baso delante de James estalló, en el moemnto en que sus pensamientos rondarón en ese beso.

Sirius por su parte observaba al chico de cabellos negros y por un momento tubo que fijarse en James a su lado, no era posible que por un momento hubiese pensado que el chico de delante de él era James, pero eran tan parecidos.

Sentía algo muy extraño delntro de él, sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de ese chico tan solo unos segundos pero fue como si su alma se desquebrajaba pues había una suma tristeza en ellos, de la que él estaba seguro había nacido hacía él por haberlo amenazado.

Negó fuertemente no creía que a ese chico le importase lo más mínimo de él, pero ese malestar no se marchaba pues al ver esos ojos había sentido que estaba traicionando de alguna forma al mismisimo James a su hermano.

Harry y Hermione terminarón de desayunar y Dumbledore los estaba esperando en la puerta del gran comedor cuando estos lo alcanzarón Dumbledore con su gran sonrisa dijo:

-Tengan pongase esta ropa porfavor.- les entrego ropa muggel, ambos se mirarón extrañados pero aun asíse cambiarón en una de las clases desabitadas de esa planta y cuando salierón Dumbledore los guió hacía fuera, Hagrid los estaba esperando con un carruaje, y abrió la puerta para que subieran, los dos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Lily se encontraba dentro del carruaje al parecer tan extrañada como ellos dos.

-Profesor pero no ibamos a...-

-Y así es ya se lo explicaré, vengan suban que no tenemos todo el día.- los tres subieron al carruaje y Hermione se enfrasco en una conversación sobre libros con Lily por lo que no escuchaba nada de lo que Dumbledore le decía a Harry.

-Bueno espero que el incidente de antes no se repita señor Potter.-

-No comencé yo.-

-La verdad es que me resultó sorprendente ver su cara cuando estaban apunto de golpear a la señorita Evans, se ve que la estima mucho.-

-Bueno ella es mí... amiga.- dijo este, Dumbledore no pudo dejar de notar ese pequeño deje de tristeza y esa bacilación al decir esa palabra.

-Sin lugar a dudas, bueno espero sinceramente que le guste el té que vamos a tomar hoy.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Seguro que sí, aunque para ser sinceros no he provado nunca el té de Limon, siempre me daban de menta.- dijo este sin darle importancía.

-Pues a mi gusto el de limón es mejor cuando lo prueves Harry seguro que te gusta más.-

-Si, seguro que sí, el de menta lo aborrecía, pero a mis tios les encantaba así que...-

-Bueno ya estamos llegando.- dijo la voz de Dumbledore tranquila, a Harry le sorprendió la rapidez del viaje.

-Espero de corazón que el lugar le guste señor Potter.-

Harry de nuevo se sentía como si la confianza con su Dumbledore estuviese impresa en ese otro Dumbledore, se sentía tan bien el escuchar su apellido en labios de una persona que lo apreciaba que...

Harry abriómucho los ojos y se volvió a Hermione que también lo miraba sorprendida, no podía ser tenía que haber escuchado mal, el no podría haber estado llamandolo Potter durante todo el día, sino acababa de darle a Dumbledore su apellido verdadero, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que su director no lo llamaba por su apellido?, aunque para ser sinceros la pregunta debería ser ¿cómo su director lo llamaba por su verdadero apellido?

Pero su sorpresa no terminó ahí cuando bajó del carruaje en el que iba por poco se cae para atras sino llega a ser por que Hermione lo sostubo aunque no sabía cuanto podría aguantar ella su propio peso, pues escucho una voz que decía:

-Mama ya han llegado.-

-O Lily hija mía que gusto verte.- Harry escuchó la voz de una mujer, de cabellos rojizos, de ojos verdes almendrados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la mujer era joven tendría unos cuarenta años no más, era delgada y su rostro mostraba una gran alegría de ver a su hija.

Esa mujer era su abuela materna, y la que había hablado por primera vez no era nada más y nada menos que su tía Petunia.

Un hombre de cabellos amarronados y de ojos pardos salió de la casa también sonriendo y abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

Ahí estaba la otra parte de su familia una que no había conocido, exceptuando a su tía claro estaba.

Ante la sorpresa de ambos jovenes de encontrarse en aquel lugar se contrarestraba la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Dumbledore al ver sus caras, sin duda ese chico conocía esa casa, y eso solo significaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y el echo de que llevase todo el día llamandolo Potter y que el chico le hablase como si nada, y le contestase, le habían echo estar seguro de que esa sería sin duda la reacción de ellos.

Sorpresa.

-¿Que noticias me traes?-

-Se encuentran en Surrey mi señor, para ser exactos en la calle Prive Drive el numero 4.-

-¿Ahí no viven muggels?-

-Así es mi señor.- en los labios de Voldemort se formó una gran sonrisa.

-Avisa a los otros nos vamos de cacería.- el mortifago se puso en pie, y estaba por salir cuando la risa de su señor lo hizo volverse y escuchó como le decía:- también nos llevaremos a los Dementores avisalos, nos vamos a divertir.- de nuevo su sonrisa se hizo escuchar en el lugar mientras que su mortifago sentía un escalofrío al salir de esa habitación nunca le habían gustado los dementores.

-Potter nos volvemos a encontrar.- y sonrió de nuevo clavando sus ojos en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea mientras que estos brillaban con el fuego del deseo del dolor y la venganza.

Bueno espero que no haya queja, aquí teneis otro capi espero que os guste intentaré escribir siempre así de rápido al menos i mi imaginación sigue funcionando, espero que os guste gracias por los reviews a todos.

Espero su opinión sobre este capi buybuy.


	23. Surge un pequeño problema

_**Hola a todos espero que os gute este nuevo capi almenos es una compensación por la espera consta de 17 pag en word así que es un poco más largo, espero que os guste, buybuy hasta la próxima y muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me habéis dejado.**_

_**Surge un pequeño problema.**_

Harry estaba en una situación delicada y eso la ponía a ella en la misma situación, aunque lo bueno de ser una muggel era que no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte, hasta que no cumpliera los once años que comenzaría su vida como bruja.

Con Harry el pobre era diferente y encima el director había dado con la única casa en la que su amigo pasó los peores años de su vida.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,

Vale deacuerdo eso no se lo explicaba, el como su director había conseguido su apellido hasta cierto punto podía imaginarse la razón.

James y Sirius le habían ido con eso al director.

Pero, ¿por qué demonios lo había llevado a esa casa?, ¿y qué significaba esa sonrisa desesperante en el rostro de su director?, ¿Acaso él sabía ya quien era por completo?, ¿o que lo había llevado donde vivió siendo el criado de la joven de veinte años que los miraba a todos mal?, ¿y que fue él mismo el que lo condeno a ello?

No eso era imposible estaba seguro de que no había nombrado nunca a sus tíos.

Y que llevara el apellido de su tío no podía haber ayudado a Dumbledore a descubrir nada.

Vio como todos caminaban hacía la casa pero él no era capaz ni a mover un solo pie.

Y no por que odiase el lugar sino por las personas que se encontraban allí, personas que pertenecían a esa parte de su familia que nunca había conocido ni sabido de ellas, personas que le pertenecían a él pero a la vez no.

Era extraño pero tan solo en menos de una semana había conocido a todos aquellos que podrían haber echo de su vida un mundo mejor si siguieran con vida cuando él naciera.

Hermione lo empujó discretamente aunque Dumbledore se percató de ello.

Harry un poco inquieto comenzó a andar hacía la casa detrás de Dumbledore.

Este que a su vez iba detrás de Lily antes de entrar se detuvo y dijo:

-Señores Evans, ¿les importaría que estos dos chicos nos acompañaran hoy?-

El señor Evans fue el que se giró para mirarlos a ambos, poso sus ojos en Harry y frunció el ceño pero aun así los dejó pasar a todos.

Los Evans los condujeron hasta la salita donde todos se sentaron en los sillones que allí había.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacía la alacena que había sido su cuarto durante diez años de su vida.

Hermione también se fijo en donde Harry estaba mirando y recordó que era ahí donde lo habían encerrado de pequeño convirtiendo esa alacena en el único refugio de un niño pequeño desde que tenía memoria hasta los once años de edad.

No pudo evitar mirar a Petunia Evans enfadada sabiendo que sería ella y su futuro marido quienes le harían la vida imposible a él.

Por haber nacido mago y ser hijo de quien era.

Por su parte Dumbledore no se perdía detalle de esos dos.

El chico solo miraba a la alacena mientras la chica fijaba su vista en la hermana de Lily, si de algo estaba seguro era de que esas dos no se conocían de nada, pero al parecer ella deseaba demostrarle cuanto la odiaba, ¿el motivo de ese odio?, ni idea.

-Bueno y cuéntanos Lily hija ¿que tal todo?-

-Bastante bien mama, no me puedo quejar para ser el último año en Hogwarts, no lo veo tan difícil.-

Harry miró primero a su madre y después a Hermione que afirmaba como dándole la razón a su madre.

"Iguales" pensó este mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Harry por mucho que quiso no pudo evitar mucho tiempo el fijar su vista en su tía Petunia.

Ella los miraba a todos con desprecio y distancia, en eso no había cambiado nada, sin embargo su pelo era más corto, le gustaba los ojos de su tía en ese momento aunque lo miraban fríamente eso no era nada nuevo para él estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

No se parecía tanto a un caballo como lo haría cuando fuera más mayor, y ya entendía por que su tío Vernon se había fijado en ella, ahora la pregunta era que había visto su tía en su tío, ¿no sería buen cuerpo no?

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de cómo sería su tío a esa edad.

Por mucho que quisiese olvidarlos no podía habían sido su única familia, aunque nunca los querría como tendría que querer a alguien de su familia, no se podía negar que lo habían cuidado vale que no de la mejor forma pero lo habían echo y eso era algo.

Al menos no se había criado solo en un orfanato como él.

Suspiró al recordar su cometido, cuando una mano sosteniendo una taza apareció en su campo de visión:

-Toma joven esta taza es para ti, ¿y como te llamas tú muchacho?-

Una sonrisa calida apareció en el rostro de la mujer de delante de él, Harry cogió la taza que su abuela le ofrecía con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Harry señora Evans.-

-¡Harry?, vaya te llamas igual a mi marido.-

Harry se sorprendió ante esa observación, miró al señor Evans, a su abuelo que lo seguía mirando interrogativamente, nunca se había imaginado que se llamaba igual a su abuelo por parte de madre, pero le agradaba la noticia recibida en ese momento.

-¿Qué coincidencia verdad querido?-

-Si, mucha, ¿y cual es tú apellido joven?-

-Dursley señor.- dijo este y vio como su tía Petunia escupía el te.

-Hija.-

-Perdón, es que creí escuchar mal, dijiste Dursley.-

-Así es.- dijo él sonriendo.

Dumbledore escogió ese momento para carraspear llamando la atención de Harry que lo miró.

-Una interesante alacena ¿verdad joven "Dursley"?-

-Yo no la encuentro interesante profesor.- dijo este sin más, aunque dentro de él un montón de preguntas surgían, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí?, ¿qué sabía y como lo había descubierto Dumbledore?

¿Acaso alguien más había venido del futuro?, su profesor no podía haber viajado al futuro ¿verdad?

-Bueno mama, papa, ¿por qué querían verme?-

-Hija, el caso es que tú hermana te quería decir algo.-

Lily miró a su hermana Petunia esperando a que esta comenzara a hablar, aunque sin saber que podía querer su hermana después de lo que pasó en navidad.

Sus padres miraron a su hermana esperando a que esta comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno el caso es que yo…-

-Ahhhh auxilio.-

-Ayuda, fuego.-

-Bombarda.-

La puerta de la casa de enfrente salió volando, y Dumbledore que lo había visto desde la ventana del salón se levantó del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- preguntó el señor Evans mientras se levantaba del sillón horrorizado.

-Me temo que vamos a tener problemas, Lily, Dursley y Hermione, saquen sus varitas.- ordenó Dumbledore.

-Bueno el juego comienza ahora, todos listos.-

Escuchar esa voz en ese lugar, hizo que a Harry lo recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, eso no era posible, dios sabía que su cuerpo entero quería salir a correr para que todo eso no pasara en ese lugar.

-Bombarda.-

Las puertas de todas las casas de Privet Drive salieron volando, mientras que Harry comenzaba a sentir un frío tremendo se dio cuenta de que cuando respiraba ahora expulsaba un poco de vaho por su boca.

Caminó con cuidado hacía la puerta del salón y asomo la cabeza para encontrarse a un hombre enmascarado y cubierto con una capa negra completamente.

-Mierda, mortifagos.- dijo este volviendo a entrar al salón, Hermione se colocó a su lado y le dijo:

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-No sabemos que buscan.- dijo este en un susurro.

-Será mejor que andemos con cuidado, señores y señorita Evans colóquense detrás de nosotros.-

-Bueno esto será un juego divertido, señor Potter se que se encuentra en alguna de estas casas y yo he venido a buscarlo, decida que prefiere entregarse o que vaya matando uno a uno a estos muggels.-

Hermione aferró el brazo de Harry inconscientemente mientras miraba a Dumbledore que se preguntaba ¿qué demonios hacer ahora?

-Muy bien Avara Kedavra.- un grito de dolor y un haz de luz iluminó la calle de Privet Drive, mientras que comenzaba poco a poco a oscurecerse, Harry se fijó que todo en Privet Drive cobraba una extraña oscuridad, comenzó a sentir que se congelaba hasta los huesos de su cuerpo.

-A Harry no, a el no.-

-Maldita sea.- dijo este mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-No a él no, mátame a mí en su lugar.-

-Ahhhh, dios.- Harry se agarró la cabeza, mientras que Hermione lo miraba.

-Harry ¿que pasa?-

No los veía pero sabía que estaban cerca de él, la pregunta era ¿dónde demonios se encontraban?, y ¿por qué solo él parecía percibirlos?

Dumbledore miró a Harry, se fijó en la repentina oscuridad que se había apoderado de toda la calle, y caminó hasta la puerta del salón y como siempre con su habitual tranquilidad salió de esta agitó con rapidez su varita y le lanzó un hechizo al mortifago que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Aquí se acaba este absurdo.- caminó hasta la puerta de la casa con su varita en alto, Lily y Hermione lo siguieron, Harry dio un paso para seguirlos cuando sintió de nuevo la voz de su madre.

-No a él no, no te dejaré.-

-Muggel estupida apártate.-

-No.-

-Avara Kedavra.-

Un haz de luz verde en su mente un grito de dolor y una risa odiosa.

-Dumbledore que gusto verte de nuevo.-

-Tom, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?-

-O es solo un asunto de negocios.-

-Negocios, a eso llamas matar a gente.- dijo Hermione mientras señalaba a la mujer que yacía muerta en el suelo.

-Mi querida señorita Granger, eso no es negocios eso es diversión, un buen aliciente para que se lleve a cabo el negocio.-

-Como siempre no dices más que tonterías.-

-No son tonterías como tú dices matando a un solo muggel has salido tú, ¿Cuántos crees que haga falta para que salga el señor Potter?, aunque algo me dice que saldrá pronto, sobre todo si a quien apunto con mi varita es a usted.-

Levantó la varita y la dirigió hacía Hermione, pero Dumbledore hizo que Hermione y Lily fueran enviadas dentro de la casa.

-Venga Tom te creí más listo, estando yo aquí ¿crees que te dejaré seguir?-

-Por eso traje algo para entretenerte a ti.-

Un grito se oyó por toda la calle oscurecida de Privet Drive, un grito que no provenía de ningún muggel, ni de ningún mortifago, un grito tan fuerte que todos se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para no escucharlo, un grito que erizaba los pelos a todo aquel que lo escuchaba pues según decían escucharlo significaba la muerte.

Dumbledore se apartó con una rapidez tremenda de la criatura que volaba hacía él decidida a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía a mano.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Voces, y más voces se escuchaban en su cabeza, voces que había escuchado tantas veces, el llanto de su madre en su cabeza mientras rogaba por su vida, su propia voz gritando desesperado el nombre de Sirius.

Tantas y tantas cosas que solo le traían malos recuerdos y un gran dolor le venían a la mente, sin duda alguna había dementores allí, y solo estaban interesados en él.

Agarró con fuerza su varita y se intento concentrar en un maldito recuerdo feliz, necesitaba invocar a su padre, necesitaba la forma animaga de su padre, la forma animaga que lo defendía de lo que más daño le hacía a él.

La única forma que su padre había encontrado después de muerto de poder ayudarlo en algo.

-Expecto Patronum.-

La neblina blanca salió de su varita pero como en muchas otras ocasiones en el pasado no le había salido el ciervo, el recuerdo que había elegido no era tan bueno como él creía, tal vez y pudiese conseguir otro, aunque era un poco difícil mientras todas esas voces resonaban en su cabeza sin cansancio.

-Expecto Patronum.-

Ahora si le salió el ciervo de su varita y comenzó a correr alrededor del chico que lo miraba mientras en su cabeza seguían esas voces.

Eso si que era extraño, no había dementores a su alrededor era imposible con su ciervo ahí, pero sin embargo en su cabeza seguían esas voces.

-Harry él esta aquí.- Hermione se acercó a él mientras miraba al patronius del chico.

-¿Por qué has invocado a tú patronius?-

-Hay dementores.- dijo este.

-Yo no he visto ninguno.- dijo esta.

-Pues yo los siento, tampoco los he visto pero se que están por aquí.- dijo este mientras los buscaba con la vista.

-Harry el que si que esta aquí es Voldemort, y Harry te esta buscando a ti.-

-Qué novedad.-

-Si, si dice tú verdadero apellido.- dijo esta haciendo que él la mirara.

-¿Acaso todo el mundo sabe ya quien soy?-

-No lo creo solo saben tú nombre verdadero.-

-¿Entonces que hacemos en esta casa?-

-No lo se, pero al parecer Dumbledore llegó a alguna conclusión aunque no entiendo como sabiendo solo tú apellido hemos llegado a esta casa la de tú madre.-

-Un momento, eso es…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es la casa de mí madre.- dijo este.

-Eso acabo de decir que…-

-Hermione, ¿por qué Voldemort no me atacaba en las vacaciones?-

-No se a que…-

-Por que vivía bajo el techo de alguien que tenía la sangre de mi madre, como ella había muerto por mí el lugar más seguro para mí en todo el mundo era el lugar que conservaba la sangre de mí madre, y como yo volvía a esta casa cada verano no podía tocarme, él era vulnerable a la sangre de mi madre, tal vez ahora lo sea aunque puede que no sea el caso después de todo este es el pasado.-

Hermione lo miraba sin saber muy bien que pensar, era cierto que Harry en el futuro estaba seguro en esa casa, pero como acababa de decir él eso era el pasado, aunque no dejaba de ser la casa de la mujer que había muerto por él.

Mientras ellos pensaban en eso escucharon de nuevo la voz de Voldemort decir:

-Bueno esta claro que no te importan las vidas de estos muggels, eso es bueno, al menos para mi propósito, ¿a quien mataré ahora?, aunque creo que torturaré a alguien en un principio es mejor disfrutar de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.-

Harry apretó los puños, no podía seguir escondiéndose en ese lugar, no podía dejar que ese maldito matará a alguien más.

Se levantó mientras que su patronius seguía dando vueltas alrededor de él y de Hermione.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,...,….,….,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Lily estaba al fondo del salón con sus padres y con su hermana mayor.

Fijó su vista en Harry y en Hermione, no pudo evitar mirar a ese ciervo que no paraba de defender a Harry, estaba segura de que ese patronius le sonaba de algo, pero no conseguía ubicar de que, y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

-Mama, tengo que ayudar a Dumbledore afuera, no salgáis de aquí por nada del mundo.-

-Pero es peligroso hija, ese hombre a amenazado con matar a más gente si ese tal Potter no sale, ¿quien es ese?-

-No lo se, pero al parecer esta convencido de que esta aquí, aunque yo conozco a un Potter, pero espero que no lo este buscando a él.- Lily pensaba en James en ese momento, y rogaba a todos los santos por que no fuera a James a quien Voldemort estaba buscando no quería que le pasara nada, aunque lo había odiado en muchos casos, no deseaba su muerte nunca desearía la muerte de nadie.

-Decidido, ya he elegido la casa afortunada, el numero cuatro siempre fue mi favorito.-

Harry miró a donde Lily se encontraba encontrándose con una mirada llena de miedo por parte de Lily, que abrazó a su madre inconscientemente, y rogaba por que no llegará a entrar a su casa.

-Harry, tenemos que hacer algo.-

-Lo se, estoy pensando.-

-No dejaré que nadie entre a mí casa sin mi permiso, y mucho menos que amenacen a mí familia.- el señor Evans se había separado de su mujer y de sus hijas, y había agarrado una barra de hierro que había cerca de la chimenea con fuerza, esta acababa en pico y era muy fina.

-Un momento no salga.- dijo Hermione, mientras este caminaba hacía la puerta del salón.

-Papa no, espera detente no puedes hacer nada contra él.-

-No dejaré que os pase nada a ninguna.-

-Espere señor Evans no salga, no es seguro que salga, podría morir con solo asomar su cabeza por esa puerta.-

-Joven, por mi familia estoy dispuesto a llegar a la muerte e incluso a sobrepasarla si con ello ellas se salvan.-

Harry miró a su abuelo que se dispuso a salir de nuevo, y sin pensárselo dos veces apuntó al señor Evans con su varita.

-Yo también estoy dispuesto a eso y a más por mí familia así que discúlpame.- nadie más que Hermione escuchó sus palabras y esta lo miró sin comprender que iba a hacer.

-Protegio.-

El señor Evans salió disparado contra uno de los sillones, quedando totalmente inconsciente, la señora Evans ahogó un grito y corrió hasta su marido, mientras que Petunia lo miraba con odio pero con miedo a su vez.

-Así que es aquí donde te escondías.-

Lily ahogó un grito, era la segunda vez que estaba delante de él, pero ahora tenía más miedo, no por ella sino por que se encontraba en su casa, con su familia, podía matar a cualquiera en tan solo un segundo.

Lily se levantó del suelo y se colocó delante de su hermana mayor, con la varita en alto, no dejaría que nadie de su familia muriese si podía evitarlo.

-Lárguese de esta casa.- dijo esta con furia y miedo.

-Vaya, vaya, voy de sorpresa en sorpresa hoy, yo solo venía buscando a un Potter, y me encuentro con Dumbledore y dos personas más que me interesan.-

Hermione se había colocado delante de los padres de Lily y al lado de esta mientras que Harry miraba a Voldemort y tenía aun a su patronius rodeándolo por completo.

Cuando Voldemort terminó de decir esas palabras fijó su vista en Lily y Hermione, que rápidamente se pusieron en alerta.

-Dos niñas que juegan a guerra, ¿no sabéis que en estas situaciones lo mejor es abandonar el lugar?-

-Solo las serpientes cobardes abandonan el lugar como usted dice.-

-No todas pequeña, algunas generalmente las venenosas disfrutan esparciéndolo por ahí.- sus ojos rojos fijaron su vista en los de Hermione que lo miraba llena de odio.

-Tanto odio mi niña no es nada bueno y menos si no sabes exteriorizarlo de forma productiva como por ejemplo así.-

-Crucius.- la maldición voló rápida como siempre hacía la madre de Lily que tenía a su marido en sus manos intentando despertarlo.

Los gritos de la mujer se hicieron escuchar por todo el lugar, Lily, Petunia, y Harry miraron hacía esta con miedo, y los tres sin pensarlo corrieron hacía la mujer.

Petunia fue la primera en llegar y se arrodilló al lado de su madre.

-Mama, mama ¿que te pasa?, mama contéstame que te duele.-

-Jajajajaja, estúpida muggel, todo, le duele todo, pero ¿si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo…?-

De nuevo un rayo rojo voló pero en esta ocasión hacía Petunia.

Lily invocó un escudo para parar la maldición pero una maldición enviada por el señor oscuro no se paraba con un simple escudo y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Aunque no era ella la que estaba recibiendo la maldición Lily se sentía fatal, cayó derrotada al suelo cuando vió a su hermana también gritar de dolor, no sabía como parar aquello, no sabía como detener el dolor de ellas dos.

-Bueno esto es muy divertido de verdad que si, ahora mí próxima victima serás tú.-

El rayo rojo voló, pero en este caso no dio en su destinataria Lily, pues el ciervo de Harry se interpuso en este.

-Ya basta detente.-

-¿Estas seguro de que prefieres que tú patronius defienda a esa chica?-

Harry lo miró sin entender por que le preguntaba eso, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir el motivo, las voces de sus padres, de Sirius, la voz de Hermione gritando, todo volvió a su mente con mucha más fuerza, todo volvió con rapidez, y sin descanso consiguiendo que sintiera que su cabeza le iba a estallar.

-Veo que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa muchacho, pero seré amable con tigo y te lo diré.- dio unos pasos para acercarse a Harry, pero se encontró con Hermione que se colocó delante de él.

-No lo tocarás.-

-¿No?, ¿estas segura de eso?, yo creo que no, no lo estas.- los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron mientras Hermione sentía como se quedaba sin aire, y era encarcelada en una burbuja de agua mientras observaba la sonrisa de Voldemort el ver su miedo.

-Hermione.- la voz de Lily se hizo escuchar en el lugar, la chica se levantó con su varita en las manos, estaba temblando no había duda de que tenía miedo, un miedo tremendo, pero al menos ahora su madre y su hermana no gritaban de dolor.

Caminó hasta Hermione y dijo su hechizo, ella sabía el contra hechizo de esa maldición, pero tenía que ser rápida eso llevaba un tiempo, pero si lo conseguía ella no moriría ahogada.

-Veras muchacho, resulta que los dementores ahora para ti pueden llegar a ser mortales, incluso más de lo que tú te piensas.-

Voldemort había dejado a las dos chicas, una moriría en breves y la otra, se desesperaría intentando salvarla, Dumbledore se encontraba muy entretenido con su querida amiga bansí, los aurores aun no habían llegado y sus mortifagos estaban disfrutando hoy de una gran fiesta, y al fin él tendría una gran satisfacción.

-¿Recuerdas lo que bebiste el otro día?, seguro que sí, creía que eras un poco más listo, pero bueno resulta difícil darse cuenta, pues se creé que eso es imposible, pero resulta que para Lord Voldemort nada es imposible, y una vez más lo he demostrado.- Harry escuchó su risa en su cabeza, aunque estaba seguro que ahora esa risa la estaba escuchando por que él se estaba riendo y no por sus recuerdos.

Dio unos pasos más hacía él, colocó su varita en la barbilla de Harry y lo obligó a levantar su mirada para que verde y rojo se encontrarán de nuevo y chocarán como siempre lo habían hecho.

-Lo que bebiste mi indeseable amigo, fue esencia misma de los dementores, es verdad que si hubieses bebido agua en el momento en que lo pretendías hacer no te habría pasado nada, pero la bebiste más tarde, incluso después de haber echo un hechizo, y con eso solo conseguiste que esa esencia se convirtiera en parte de ti.-

Harry lo miró sin entender y este acentuó su sonrisa y dijo:

-Mi inexperto enemigo, resulta que ahora los dementores forman parte de ti, pero no como algo bueno, no, ellos si están cerca de ti te causarán el triple de dolor que a cualquier otro mago, sentirás ese dolor, ese sufrimiento que sentías en la cueva, pero multiplicado por mil, no hay que ser un experto para darse cuenta de que hay dolor en ti.

Estas rodeado por un aire de muerte y tristeza, en tus ojos solo se ve eso, además de un intenso odio, el que ya te he enseñado a canalizar.

Ese es un precio que tienes que pagar por interesarte en cosas que no te incumben, y por meterte con la persona equivocada tú precio es la muerte muchacho.- lo agarró del pelo consiguiendo que este lo volviera a mirar pues había bajado la mirada un poco.

-Mira a la muerte a los ojos chico, no seas cobarde.-

-No lo soy, pero se que mi muerte no será hoy.- dijo este sonriendo.

-No estés tan seguro, mi mayor deseo en estos momentos es matarte.-

-¿Seguro?- esa simple palabra hizo que Voldemort entornara los ojos y lo mirase furioso.

-Estas jugando con fuego muchacho y te vas a quemar.-

-Te demostré el otro día que me encanta jugar con fuego.-

-Maldito niño.- Harry salió volando contra la pared del fondo tirando los cuadros que en esta había y cayendo al suelo, su patronius desapareció del lugar al fin, y él agarró con fuerza su varita.

-No puedes jugar con los mayores muchacho, si lo haces puedes acabar muy mal.-

-O por el contrario salir bien parado.- miró a Lily que estaba concentrada en lanzarle un rayo a Hermione contaste, se fijó en Hermione y vió como esta perdía el conocimiento por completo.

-Hermione.- Harry se levantó del suelo e iba a acercarse a ella cuando salió de nuevo volando contra la pared, pero en esta ocasión no cayo se quedo pegado a esta completamente paralizado.

-Te lo he dicho muchacho no juegues a cosas que no puedes controlar.-

De nuevo se encontraban frente a frente la mirada de triunfo de Voldemort contrastaba con al de enfado de Harry que lo miraba con odio y con algo de desesperación por la suerte que podría estar corriendo Hermione en ese momento una vez más estaba en peligro por su culpa.

Voldemort se acercó más a él, y sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz que Harry tenía en la frente.

-Curiosa cicatriz la tuya.- dijo este y acercó su mano hasta casi tocar su frente.

-Finite.- esa voz tubo un gran efecto en todos los presentes, Albus Dumbledore apareció en ese momento en el centro del salón, pero para sorpresa de todos no apareció solo, James, Sirius, Remus, y Marta Mistral aparecieron en el lugar con él.

Varios hechizos volaron, tres de ellos Enervate, y dos Finite.

Harry en ese momento sintió que podía moverse, aferró con fuerza la varita y dijo:

-Te dije que me gustaba jugar Protegio.-

Voldemort desapareció justo a tiempo, y reapareció justo detrás de Harry.

Ya se había cansado de ese juego eso se terminaba ya se desapareció del lugar donde estaba y reapareció detrás del chico, sin que Dumbledore pudiese evitarlo lo agarró con fuerza el hombro y desapareció del lugar delante de todos ellos.

-Desaparitión camp.- demasiado tarde la voz de Dumbledore se hizo escuchar intentando crear un campo anti desaparición, Voldemort y Harry ya no se encontraban en el lugar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,..,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…

James se encontraba al lado de Lily mientras esta seguía llorando, Hermione estaba refugiada en los brazos de Remus, la habían despertado hacía ya dos minutos, pero aun no sabía como había terminado todo aquello.

Sirius, Dumbledore y Marta estaban atendiendo a los heridos, junto con varios aurores y algún medico de San mungo.

Por allí también había gente que se encargaba de lanzar obliviatis a todos los magos, y de inventar alguna excusa lo suficientemente buena.

Remus dejó un momento a Hermione y decidió ayudar un poco, salió de la casa para ver en que podía ayudar.

James por su parte dejó a Lily con su madre y su familia y fue al lado de Hermione, estaba preocupado por ella, y lo peor es que sabía que después se encontraría mucho peor.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Gracias a que llegasteis a tiempo si.- dijo esta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso es una beuna noticia.- dijo James y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Si, parece que cada vez esto va a peor.- dijo sin mirar a nadie.

-Si parece que ya no le importa nada, solo hacer el mayor daño posible.-

-Nunca le ha importado nada.-

-Al menos nunca antes había echo tanto daño en un pueblo que no vivía ningún mago.- dijo James.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es la primera vez, que ataca un pueblo que esta ocupado en su total por muggels, es mala suerte que precisamente haya ido a atacar el pueblo de Lily.- dijo este con un poco de enfado.

-Si, es mala suerte.- dijo esta mientras fijaba su vista en Lily que seguía al lado de su madre.

-Chicos volved ya todos al colegio apareceros en el pueblo de Hosmeade, y desde allí unos carruajes os recogerán, no comentéis nada con nadie, y usted señorita se va derecha a la enfermería.-

-Si profesor.- dijeron todos al unísono.-

-¿Yo podría quedarme un poco más?- preguntó Lily.

-Si, usted volverá conmigo después ahora puede quedarse con su familia.-

Nadie dijo nada, y James agarró a Hermione de la mano y le dijo:

-Yo me encargo de la desaparición, no estas en condiciones de hacerlo tú sola.-

Hermione no se negó ante eso era cierto que no se encontraba bien del todo y era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Remus se iba a oponer pero james desapareció antes de que este dijera nada.

Remus cerró los puños y desapareció detrás de ellos, James se las iba a pagar.

Sirius miró a todas partes intrigado, se acercó a Dumbledore y le dijo:

-¿Dónde se encuentra Dursley?- cuando habían llegado Sirius había sido el encargado de despertar a uno de los padres de Lily, por lo que no se había fijado en lo que había pasado con Harry, al igual que él James y Remus.

Dumbledore había desecho el hechizo paralizante de Harry y marta había ayudado con su finite a Lily con el hechizo de Hermione.

-Mucho me temo que el señor Dursley lo va a pasar muy mal.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Ahora no podemos hablar, tengo cosas importantes de las que ocuparme joven Black, pero necesito que cuando llegué a Hogwarts le digas a mi sobrina que la espero en mi despacho tengo que avisarla de que su amigo esta en grave peligro, espero que esto no salga de sus labios joven Black, pero el joven Dursley se encuentra en manos de Voldemort.-

Sirius abrió los ojos mientras que algo extraño le pasaba acababa de sentir como si hubiese perdido a James, se sentía fatal, y lo peor es que estaba preocupado, no solo por Harry sino por la reacción de ella cuando lo supiera.

Sirius después de unos segundos se desapareció del lugar junto con Marta para poder ir a Hogwarts y hablar con Hermione cuanto antes.

…,…,…,…,…,….,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,….,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,

No había tenido oportunidad de llevar acabo el plan que le habían encomendado, pero con la información que tenía tal vez y no hacía falta que la secuestrase, ella podría elegir seguirla por su propio pie, aunque primero tendría que dejarle un tiempo de reflexión, informaría de todo a los otros y ya se vería que pasaría.

-Esto se pone interesante, ¿qué harás joven Potter?-

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro Marta desapareció de allí para ir a Hosmeade, aunque antes tendría una pequeña parada en otro lugar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,….,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,….,..,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,…,..,

Remus se acababa de aparecer en Hosmeade pero no había ni rastro de Hermione y James, apretó de nuevo sus puños, james se las iba a pagar, estaba claro que haría algo, aunque una parte de él había pensado que James valoraba más su amistad, pero estaba claro que prefería intentar otras cosas.

-Maldita sea, es mi novia ¿por qué sigue insistiendo?-

-¿Dónde esta Dumbledore y James?-

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí.- dijo Remus a Sirius que se acababa de aparecer.

-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore es importante.-

-Si sabes como hacer que James aparezca hazlo créeme que es lo que más deseo que haga ahora mismo.-

Sirius pensó por unos momentos y se llevó la mano a su bolsillo derecho, sacó su espejo y dijo el nombre de James.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-

-Remus y yo te estamos esperando, además de que tengo un recado de Dumbledore para su sobrina.-

-Ahora mismo vamos para allí.- dijo este y desapareció del espejo.

-Ya esta.- dijo Sirius mientras que Remus pensaba en que tenía que hablar con James un poco más tarde.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,..,…,..,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,..,….,..,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,….,..,.,..,….,…,…,…,…,…,..,

-¿Quién era?-

-Sirius, que nos están esperando en el otro lado del pueblo.-

-Es que tú también.- dijo esta mirando el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Oye aparecerse con otra persona no es tan fácil cualquiera se puede confundir.- claro estaba que él no era cualquiera, pero bueno sus motivos tenía.

-¿Qué hacías allí?, en casa de Lily.-

-Dumbledore nos llevó, al parecer después quería que fuéramos a otro lugar.- dijo esta.

-Ya veo, ya es coincidencia que justo el mismo día Voldemort decida atacar ese pueblo.- dijo este fiándose de reojo en la reacción de ella.

-Si ya lo creo, pero al menos hemos podido evitar que muera mucha gente.- dijo esta sin apartar la mirada del camino por el que iban, claro que no había sido una coincidencia pero eso no les importaba a los merodeadores.

-Si en eso tienes razón, bueno y dime ¿que tal con Remus?-

-Bien.- dijo esta sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Ya os habéis besado?- preguntó este.

-James eso es cosa mía y de Remus tú no tienes que meterte además este no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas.-

-Yo creo que cualquier momento es bueno, ¿Por qué estas con él?-

-No te importa.- claro estaba que no podía decirle la razón de eso.

-Yo creo que tú no quieres a Remus.-

-Claro que si, que tú quieras creer lo contrario no quiere decir que sea lo cierto.-

-Que tú quieras hacer que piense eso, no quiere decir que yo lo vaya a pensar, se que no quieres a Remus.-

-Le tengo un cariño infinito, tú no sabes nada de mí, así que es mejor que dejes este tema ya.-

-Tú misma lo has dicho le tienes un cariño infinito, pero no lo quieres.- dijo James triunfal.

-Si lo quiero, y mucho, deja ya de decir tonterías y Vámonos Remus y Sirius nos están esperando.- tenía que salir de esa conversación cuanto antes, era cierto que apreciaba a Remus, y mucho, de eso no había duda, pero no lo quería como a James, cuando la besaba no sentía lo que había sentido cuando James la había besado, solo llevaba una semana con Remus, y su mente no había dejado de hacer comparaciones constantemente y esa situación no le gustaba nada.

-Pues yo quiero hablar de esto y no me muevo hasta que me digas mirándome a los ojos que amas a Remus.- lo necesitaba, necesitaba escuchar esa frase, si ella era capaz a decirle que amaba a Remus, se retiraría, pero sino se lo decía, no podía hacerlo, Remus era su amigo, y sabía que le podía hacer mucho daño, pero le haría mucho más daño, si ella estaba con él sin quererlo de verdad, entre otras cosas, por que ninguno de los tres podría estar juntos en ningún momento.

No sabía que le pasaba con esa chica, aunque no era con la única que le pasaba, pues también estaba Lily, las dos lo volvían loco, y sabía que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pues ni él mismo sabía con certeza si era a ella o a Lily a quien amaba de verdad.

Lo peor es que se parecían en tantas cosas, y eran tan diferentes en otras, ¿cómo averiguar a quien de las dos quería más?, eso ya lo vería, ahora por ese momento lo que más le importaba es que a ella la estaba perdiendo, y se moría de celos al verla con Remus.

Hermione decidió comenzar a caminar para alejarse de él cuanto ates, había intentado desaparecerse pero no podía hacerlo, sintió como él la cogía del brazo y cerró los ojos para no mirar a James.

Este al ver que había cerrado los ojos enfadado y decidido a terminar con esa farsa la beso aprovechando que ella no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Aferró con fuerza a hermione contra él, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar, y si ella respondía a ese beso, es que no quería a Remus.

Sentir sus labios con los de James de nuevo, la hizo estremecerse por completo, sentía que se iba a caer pero James no la iba a dejar, se quería separar de él pero a la vez tenerlo aferrado a ella todo el tiempo posible.

El segundo deseo era más fuerte por lo que descartó a Remus de su mente y siguió el beso que James le reclamaba.

Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él acercándolo más a ella.

James estaba ya completamente seguro de algo, esos besos de ella le encantaban.

Estaban los dos besándose, y olvidándose de todo el mundo a su alrededor, cuando en la mente de ambos aparecieron unos ojos verdes.

Ambos a la vez, se separaron James tenía la respiración acelerada, cerró los ojos intentando sacar a Lily de su mente, tenía a Hermione hay enfrente la tenía en sus brazos hacía solo un momento, pero Lily, Lily estaba en su mente, ¿qué demonios estaba pasándole?

Su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que la de James, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, tenía la imagen de Harry en su cabeza, y la de James también.

Acababa de besar de nuevo a James, el padre de Harry, no podía olvidar ese detalle, James era el padre de Harry, pertenecía a Lily.

Negó con fuerza, y sin esperar a James comenzó a correr.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿qué demonios me esta pasando?- Hermione corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Acababa de traicionar a Remus de nuevo, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo, maldito Ron, por su culpa estaba pasando todo eso.

Llegó a donde Sirius y Remus se encontraban al cabo de diez minutos, ya se había secado las lágrimas aunque se encontraba fatal, tenía que hacer algo con todo eso.

James llegó un minuto después de ella, y no la miró en ningún momento ni siquiera en el trayecto hasta el castillo.

Sirius por otro lado no le quitaba los ojos de encima, había decidido decírselo en el castillo, Dumbledore no quería que Remus y James lo supieran, así que por el momento no les diría nada, hablaría con ella a solas en Hogwarts.

…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,..,…,…,…,….,..,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

-Señorita Evans tenemos que volver ya a Hogwarts, a todos los miembros de su familia se les ha lanzado un obliviate.-

-¿Están todos bien?, ¿mi hermana?, ¿y mi madre?, ¿y mi padre?-

-Todos se encuentran bien, el señor Evans no tenía nada más que un chichón por el golpe recibido, su madre y su hermana por otro lado, no han sufrido gran daño gracias a dios, quien sabe cual sea el motivo pero la maldición Cruciatus a la que han sido expuestas ambas no era tan potente como debería de haber sido.- dijo este preguntándose cual podría ser la razón de eso.

-Bueno pues entonces lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya.- dijo esta con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-Si será lo mejor.-

Lily y Dumbledore bajaron del cuarto de esta donde se encontraban y fueron a la sala a despedirse de la familia de esta.

-Bueno nos vemos en poco tiempo.- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Si, hasta pronto hija mía.- dijo su padre abrazándola, su madre también la beso y la abrazó y le deseó mucha suerte, su hermana por otra parte fue igual de fría que siempre.

Cuando Lily y Dumbledore desaparecieron del lugar, los señores Evans volvieron a su casa como si nada hubiese pasado mientras que Petunia Evans miraba el lugar donde su hermana había desaparecido con odio, no sabía lo que habían echo para que sus padres no se acordarán de nada, pero a ella no la harían olvidar tan fácil.

Volvió a su casa, odiando a su hermana más de lo que ya la odiaba pues en esta ocasión esa maldita bruja había puesto en peligro a lo más importante para ella sus padres y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

..,…,…,…,..,…,..,..,..,…,..,…,..,…,..,…,…,..,….,…,..,….,..,.,…,.,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,..,….,..,…,…,…,..,…

Llegaron todos a Hogwarts, y se separaron Remus se despidió de Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla aunque su propósito había sido otro pero ella se había apartado un poco.

-Nos vemos mañana.-

-Si, hasta mañana Remus.-

James no se despidió de ella caminó delante de Remus, mientras que Sirius no se movía así que James se giró y dijo:

-Canuto amigo vamos.-

-Un momento ahora voy.-

-No tardes.-

-Tranquilo.-

James y Remus se alejaron para ir a su sala común dejando a Sirius y Hermione solos en el vestíbulo.

-Sirius no me encuentro bien, así que voy a la enfermería y de camino voy a comprobar como esta Harry.-

-No lo encontrarás en la enfermería.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada, no podía estar en San mungo o sería algo muy peligroso.

-Esta en San mungo entonces iré para haya.-

-Tampoco se encuentra en San mungo.-

-¿Cómo dices, entonces donde demonios está?-

-Tú tío me ha dicho que lo esperes en su despacho.-

-¿Tío?, ¿qué tío?, ¿dónde esta Harry?, solo quiero saber donde esta y como.- dijo esta enfadada, Sirius decidió pasar por alto ese pequeño lapsus de ella de no saber de quien le estaba hablando tal vez estaba demasiado nerviosa en ese momento.

-Dumbledore me dijo que lo esperaras en su despacho.-

-No lo voy a esperar en ningún lado, quiero saber donde está Harry.-

-Lo siento pero él me dijo que…-

-Me importa muy poco lo que dijo, dime donde esta.-

-Dumbledore, me temo que Dursley, esta en peligro, Voldemort se lo llevo con él.-

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, eso no podía estar pasando, y menos si seguían teniendo esa conexión que en el futuro compartían, Harry estando cerca de Voldemort, era peligroso, más que nada por todo lo que podía revelar del futuro sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Maldita sea, eso no podía estar pasando, las cosas se estaban complicando por momentos y lo peor es que no sabía como arreglarlas, temía, por Lily, por James y los demás, no sabía que podía pasar con todo lo que había pasado ese día, tal vez y acababan de cambiar algo en el futuro, y si ahora Harry estaba en manos de Voldemort era peor aun.

Por un lado, podía matarlo en cualquier momento sin ni siquiera pestañear, y por otro lado, podía torturarlo sin parar, o incluso averiguar cosas del futuro entrando en su mente cuando peor se encontrase de estado.

Dios ¿qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo en este caso de impotencia, y además se culpaba por lo que le había pasado a Harry, rogaba por que todo fuese bien, o sino tendrían muchos problemas más de los que quisiera.

Sirius se acercó a ella, y le tendió la mano:

-Será mejor que vayas primero a la enfermería, después espera a tú tío, creo que él tiene un plan o algo para ayudar a Dursley.-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-Es Dumbledore después de todo ¿no?- Hermione levantó el rostro y se encontró con esa sonrisa que caracterizaba al Sirius que ellos habían conocido, y lo abrazó intentando quitarse el peso que llevaba encima.

Sirius no hizo nada, dejó que ella llorara, y después la acompañó a la enfermería y la dejó en el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando ella entró él le deseo suerte y se despidió de ella.

No sabía que más hacer, había pensado en llamar a Remus o a James, pero ¿a cual de los dos llamaba?, si le decía a Remus, James se enfadaba con él, y si llamaba a James, Remus con mayor razón se enfadaría, así que había optado por la mejor opción, se quedaba él con ella y ya esta.

El caso es que no sabía como reaccionar ni que decirle, después de todo ellos no se habían llevado muy bien, había pensado en la posibilidad de avisar a alguien de Slytherin, pero el tan solo pensarlo le dio asco, y mucho menos el hablar con alguno de ellos, no definitivamente eso estaba descartado.

Si hablaba con alguno sería Su hermano o su prima, y no creía que a Dumbledore le hiciera mucha gracia que avisara a su prima, tal vez a su hermano si, pero no estaba muy seguro de eso.

La última persona que se le pasó fue Severus Snape, era al único de los Slytherin que ella hablaba normalmente, y con quien mejor se llevaba, bueno claro aparte de su amigo, Dursley.

Dursley, ese si que estaba en una mala situación, y si no fuera por que no conocía mucho a la chica, y no podía interpretar a la perfección todas sus miradas, juraría que ella estaba segura de que eso era lo peor que le podía haber pasado en el mundo.

Lo curioso es que no era miedo a la muerte de su amigo, eso le hacía preguntarse a que temía ella, pues si no temía por que Voldemort lo matase, entonces ¿por que temía?, ¿y por que estaba tan poco preocupada por que lo pudiese matar?, ¿tal vez pensaba que Voldemort no lo mataría?, ¿qué le hacía llegar a esa conclusión?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, él no era de preocuparse por gente de Slytherin, pero esos dos, le intrigaban demasiado, sino fuera porque era la sobrina de Dumbledore la investigaría, había pensado en ir a hablar con su director e interrogarlo, pero nada le garantizaba que Dumbledore no lo echara con alguna maldición de su despacho, también se le había ocurrido decirle el verdadero apellido de Dursley o el que ellos habían oído, le contaría toda la situación y le diría lo que él había dicho, pero no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con su director a solas, así que al final no se lo había dicho.

Llegó a la puerta de su sala común la señora gorda una vez más le dijo que cuando muriese si quería dejar su foto cerca para poder hacerle visitas, o que le regalara una foto de él al salir de Hogwarts, para poder verlo más a menudo.

Con pocas ganas de hablar con ella, tan solo le dijo la contraseña y ella un poco enfadada aunque más bien decepcionada por un nuevo intento fallido le abrió paso hacía su sala común.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado ahí dentro.- dijo esta y él la miró y le dijo.

-¿Qué…?- pero tubo que agacharse para que un libro no le diera en la cabeza:

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- la voz de Lily resonó en la sala común mientras que Sirius volvía a agacharse para no recibir algo que volaba hacía él una vez más.

-Evans ponte un casco o te van a dar.-

-Muy gracioso Black, ¿que demonios es esto?-

-Se lo mismo que tú, acabo de llegar cuidado.- los dos se agacharon y escucharon la voz sonriente de James decir:

-Lunatico, se que tienes mejor puntería que todo eso.-

-Tienes razón cornament6a, a ver que te parece esto.-

James esquivo de nuevo un objeto y Lily y Sirius se tuvieron que agachar de nuevo.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-

-Mejor preguntaría cuanto va a durar esto.-

-Que malo Lunatico, yo que tu comenzaba a practicar como lanzar algo al blanco.-

-Tranquilo, a los payasos de circo siempre acaban acertándoles.- dijo Remus mientras invocaba otro libro y se lo enviaba a James.

-Pero yo quiero saber el motivo.- dijo esta y se escondió junto con Sirius detrás de uno de los sillones, la sala común estaba desierta excepto por la presencia de ellos, y un Peter que miraba todo escondido donde la escalera.

-¿Chicos no creéis que hablando lo arreglaríais todo mejor?-

-Cállate colagusano.- y dos objetos volaron en dirección del pobre chico que subió rápido para que no le dieran.

-Bueno Evans como prefecta te lo dejo todo a ti.-

-Estas loco si piensas que me voy a meter en esto.-

-Pero no es que tú tienes que poner orden.-

-Así es, pero no estoy loca.-

-Eso si es una novedad.-

-Vete al infierno.-

-Tranquila si esto sigue así estoy seguro de que nuestra sala parecerá uno.-

-Pero es muy raro ver a Remus así de enfadado.-

-Cuando le tocan lo que el quiere no es tan raro.- murmuró este, y miró a dos de sus mejores amigos, como sabía que eso iba a acabar pasando.

-Siempre igual Cornamenta, eres tan arrogante que no dejas a los demás si consiguen algo que tú quieres.-

-Y TÚ FIJANDOTE SIEMPRE EN LO QUE YO QUIERO.-

-YO, SI SERAS RUÍN, ERES TÚ EL QUE SIEMPRE ACABAS METIENDOTE EN MEDIO DE TODO, Y ESTA VEZ NO TE DEJARÉ, UNA VEZ YA TE LO DÍ EN ESTA OCASIÓN NO SERÁ ASÍ.-

-¿DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO?, ¿CUANDO TE HE QUITADO YO ALGO LOBO ESTUPIDO?-

Sirius escuchaba las voces de ambos, y miró a Lily, eso iba por mal camino, James no sabía que Remus había estado enamorado de Lily antes, respiró hondo y decidió intervenir antes de que eso llegará a más.

-YA ESTA BIEN, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREÉIS QUE HACESIS?- su voz potente como siempre hizo a los dos chicos girarse, y mirarlo sorprendidos.

-Sirius.-

-Canuto.-

-Soltad ahora mismo esas varitas, o me encargaré yo de que las soltéis, no estoy de humor para vuestras tonterías.-

-No te metas en esto Sirius, es algo entre él y yo.- dijo James.

-Así es, me he cansado de que siempre sea lo mismo.-

-Dios que dos cabezotas.-

-¿En donde estábamos?-

-En que eres un maldito traidor.- dijo Remus y le arrojó un libro, en esa ocasión James no lo pudo desviar, y para su mala suerte fue a parar a sus partes bajas.

Consiguiendo que este cayera al suelo con cara de mucho dolor, Sirius cerró los ojos, Peter inconscientemente se agarro sus partes y Remus sonreía triunfalmente.

-Al menos me aseguro de que no la usaras de más.-

Sin más se fue de allí mientras que James le lanzaba un objeto de la mesa, resultó ser un tintero y manchó la ventana completamente de tinta.

Sirius miró a James, y decidió dejarlo solo, no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, él ya sabía que eso acabaría pasando ahora el problema era como arreglarlo.

Lily miró a James y al pasar por su lado murmuro un:

-Te lo estabas buscando.- y subió a su cuarto.

James con el dolor en la entrepierna dio un puñetazo en el suelo enfadado para después abrir la boca y apretarse la mano, se había pasado en estupidez, acababa de hacerse polvo la muñeca.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,..,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Hermione entró al despacho de Dumbledore deseando que este le diera una explicación o le dijera que era lo que iban a hacer, pero Dumbledore le dijo lo que Sirius le había dicho y la mando a su casa a descansar, además de advertirle que estaría vigilada durante todo el tiempo para que no hiciera una locura.

Su enfado con el director fue tal, que sin saber como las cosas del despacho habían salido volando y habían comenzado a estrellarse contra las paredes, incluso una de las ventanas se había roto.

Cuando llegó a su sala común se fue derecha a su cuarto a dormir un poco, al día siguiente pensaría que hacer con lo de Harry.

Tal vez le pediría ayuda a Remus y los otros, incluso a Snape, si él tal vez supiese como llegar hasta Harry.

Cayó a la cama rendida y se durmió en cuestión de segundos.

Snape que la había visto entrar en su cuarto decidió ir para allí para hablar con ella sobre lo que harían a partir de ese momento, llamó dos veces a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta pero seguro de que se encontraba en esta abrió la puerta.

Entró en el cuarto y cuando cerró la puerta y se giró para mirar a Hermione se quedo helado en el sitio.

Justo encima de ella brillaba la marca tenebrosa, verde como siempre, se acercó a ella para comprobar que estaba viva y lleno de miedo, pero al ver que respiraba bien y que todo estaba en orden se extraño, pues nunca había aparecido la marca tenebrosa a no ser que hubiese muertos, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Snape estaba apunto de salir del cuarto cuando vio que la marca desaparecía de ese lugar, y la misma Hermione comenzaba a gritar, mientras que él sentía un gran frío en el lugar.

Tubo que cerrar los ojos un momento para después abrirlos y encontrarse con todo a su alrededor congelado completamente.

Eso claramente no era normal.

…,…,…,…,..,….,..,…,..,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

-Maldito bastardo crucius.-

"No gritaré, no gritaré por más que me hagas no lo haré"

"Gritaras, acabarás por hacerlo o sino acabaras muriendo o volviéndote loco."

-No podrás resistir mucho tiempo así, nadie aguanta muchos de estos.-

-No te daré el gusto de escucharme gritar.-

-Acabarás haciéndolo.-

-No lo haré.-

-Imperius.- el rayo voló hasta la cabeza de Harry, y sonrió completamente mientras que Voldemort lo miraba Harry escuchó la voz de Voldemort decirle que suplicara por su vida, sonrió nunca cambiaría, y él nunca le daría esa satisfacción que él quería.

-No me escucharas decir esas palabras nunca.-

-Crucius.- de nuevo esa maldición impactó en su cuerpo, desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, Voldemort había comenzado a lanzarle maldiciones, este estaba furioso lo había soltado nada más aparecerse, mientras se miraba la mano sorprendido le había lanzado la primera maldición, diciendo que esa era su venganza por el dolor inflingido.

No lo había entendido, y la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de entenderlo, desde ese momento no había parado de torturarlo, pero no siempre con el crucius, estaba claro que no quería volverlo loco, solo quería que suplicara por su vida, pero nunca haría eso, nunca se rebajaría a eso.

Maldito bastardo, lo tenía ahí ante él, pero el muy cretino seguía sin caer al suelo de rodillas como él lo quería, y no había gritado ni una sola vez desde que había comenzado con todo eso.

Y encima de todo, nada más tocarlo para desaparecer de delante de Dumbledore había sentido que su mano se quemaba de forma increíblemente dolorosa, había tenido que soltarlo nada más aparecieron en el lugar.

Desde hacía ya un buen rato había estado mandándole hechizos que provocaban dolor pero el chico no se rendía.

Y aun lo miraba sin miedo, pero con mucho odio, sin duda era un buen rival, estaba claro que de donde hubiera salido habían echo un buen trabajo con él.

Había dejado escapar a la chica, pero la conseguiría tarde o temprano, ahora lo tenía a él era cuestión de tiempo que ella fuera a salvarlo.

Y aunque lo encontraría muerto, eso a él le daba igual, pues una vez delante de él ella no escaparía.

Y el muchacho acabaría muerto, pero no sin antes suplicar por su vida, y gritar de dolor por su culpa.

Se llevaría esa satisfacción dijera él lo que dijera.

_**Espero vuestra opinion sobre el capi.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy espero que os haya gustado buybuy y gracias por tomaros la molestia de leerlo.**_


	24. Una ruptura y una proposición

_**Una ruptura y una proposición.  
**_  
Se encontraba caminando por las mazmorras sin dejar de pensar en la sobrina de Dumbledore.  
Ver esa marca encima de ella le había dado escalofríos sobre todo por que no sabía que significaba exactamente.  
Se había estado fijando en ella desde ese día, y la había visto bastante deprimida, no asistía alas clases, no hablaba con nadie, solo salía para ir a la biblioteca coger un montón de libros y encerrarse de nuevo en su cuarto.  
Así llevaba una semana.  
En esa semana no había visto tampoco a Dursley, y según las conversaciones que había podido escuchar de los merodeadores, era obvio que le había pasado algo.  
Sabía del ataque a la casa de Lily Evans, y eso le desconcertaba de sobremanera.  
Había pensado en ir a preguntarle directamente a ella que le estaba pasando pero no se había atrevido.  
Tal vez en la tarde podría ir a buscarla y preguntarle que le pasaba y que demonios estaba haciendo.   
…,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,   
Vale de acuerdo la respuesta que le había dado a la chica no había sido la mejor pero ahora su responsabilidad era sin duda defenderla a ella, si Voldemort ya tenía al chico era cuestión de tiempo que quisiera coger a la chica.  
No sabía muy bien, por que pero ella no temía que lo matase, y eso lo asustaba mucho.  
Había formado muchas teorías en su cabeza, pero ninguna le cuadraba como tenía que ser.  
Se había dado cuenta de la extraña actitud de la joven, no salía de su cuarto nada más que para leer libros y se volvía a encerrar, había abandonado toda su vida en el castillo centrándose solo en leer, y leer.  
No sabía que hacer era cierto que había pensado en algo para rescatar al muchacho, pero todos sus planes se veían frustrados, por no conocer bien el carácter de esos dos, y sobre todo por no saber nada de ellos.  
Solo había vuelto a ver a la chica una vez más en la que le había insistido que hiciera algo, él le había dicho que no podía hacer nada sin algo de información, ella tan solo respondió mirándolo de mala forma y enfadada se marchó del lugar.   
Había preguntado a Remus Lupin si sabía algo de ella el joven le dijo que no había hablado nada con ella desde el ataque a la casa de la señorita Evans.  
Eso le extraño, pero también le asustó pues podía imaginarse que demonios estaba haciendo ella.  
Y eso solo podría llevarla a una trampa, una de la que no podría escapar fácilmente.   
…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,   
Desesperado es decir poco por como se sentía, no sabía que le pasaba a Hermione y no la había visto en la última semana, el que Albus Dumbledore le hubiese preguntado por ella le hacía preocuparse aun más pues estaba claro de que ni a este le había dicho nada.  
Y por lo visto estaba ocultándose de todo el mundo para que nadie supiese nada al respecto de lo que tramaba.  
Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerlo, cuando diviso a Marta caminar por los jardines del colegio, pero como muy sabía ella no le diría nada de nada hasta que no estuviese preparada y entonces solo entonces ella lo buscaría.  
Sus ojos fijos en ella se encontraron recorriéndola de arriba a bajo como queriendo cerciorarse que era la misma Marta que él había conocido.  
La misma chica de la que se había enamorado de niño y por la que había llorado durante mucho tiempo.   
Para luego descubrir que cada lágrima derramada había sido por alguien que le había mentido descaradamente, que le había echo daño, y lo había echo sufrir de esa forma.  
Apartó su mirada de ella cuando vio que la joven se giraba y miraba hacía el lugar donde él se encontraba, y comenzó a caminar como si no se hubiese detenido a mirarla.   
Como si ni siquiera la hubiese visto allí.   
…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,...,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,...,….,…,…,…,…,...,…,…,…,   
Solo dos días eso le quedaba para despedirse una vez más de él, y lo peor es que ahora le haría más daño pues con ella se llevaba a la chica que ahora amaba.  
¿Era cruel?, tal vez si que lo era, pero no era su decisión sin duda ese era su papel en la historia, o al menos eso creía, tenía que ayudar a esos dos, tal vez el camino no era el correcto, pero tal vez fuese el que la llevase a poder verlo sonreír.   
Sentía tantos deseos de hablar con él de contarle la verdad, de decirle tantas cosas y de revelarle otras tantas, que sin duda le ayudarían a aclarar muchas cosas de las que él pensaba.  
Pero no podía hacer eso, si la descubrían tendría problemas y lo que menos quería era que él sufriera algún daño, por sus revelaciones.  
Tenía miedo tanto miedo a que todo saliera mal, pero solo faltaban dos días y no podía echarse atrás, tenía que hablar con la joven Granger y tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día.   
Caminó por el jardín apartando su mirada de el pasillo por el que estaba segura se encontraba Remus Lupin, y se dirigió al interior del castillo la esperaría cuando saliese a por más libros en la biblioteca.   
…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,   
Solo es una chica, una chica, nada más que eso, sin embargo él es mi mejor amigo después de Sirius.  
¿Por qué soy tan miserable?, ¿por qué no me importa mi amigo y prefiero perderlo a él con tal de conseguir sus labios?  
¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?  
Por otro lado esta Lily, sus ojos, cada vez que beso a Hermione los veo como si estuvieran clavados a fuego en mi mente, y siento que lo que estoy haciendo esta mal, siento que no debería de hacer eso, que ella es prohibida para mí, pero no se el motivo.  
Bueno aparte de ser la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos.  
Pero al besarla siento que es lo correcto al menos por unos segundos, después todo cambia drásticamente.  
¿Tanto amo a Lily?, ¿tanto que me siento como un maldito miserable por besar a otra?  
¿Será eso?, ¿será que de verdad la amo hasta esos extremos?, ¿o tal vez es solo que temo perder a Remus?  
El sería capaz a romper nuestra amistad por ella, se que lo sería, la quiere se lo noto cuando la mira, cuando la sonríe.  
Un momento, esa sonrisa yo ya la había visto antes.  
James abrió los ojos de manera asombrosa, sorprendiéndose a si mismo al entender al fin las acusaciones de Remus el otro día.  
-No es posible, yo no lo sabía.- James negó con la cabeza, no se había dado cuenta antes, no se había percatado de esos sentimientos de su amigo, él lo había obligado a apartase de esa persona solo por que le había dicho que él la amaba.   
¿Tanto valoraba Remus su amistad, para dejar escapar a una persona como ella por él?  
Entonces ¿que pasaba con él?, ¿que había de malo en él?, ¿por qué el no podía retirarse del camino de Remus como él había echo en una ocasión?, ¿por qué él no podía dejar a Hermione como Remus había dejado a un lado el amor que sentía por Lily por su amistad?  
Y Sirius lo sabía, Sirius sabía de esos sentimientos y nunca se lo había dicho.  
Hermione, ¿qué era lo que lo unía a ella de esa forma como para no dejarla escapar?  
-¿Será que la amo más que a Lily?, tiene que ser eso, la quiero más que a lily, tengo que hablar con ambas.-  
Sin saber por qué sintió una punzada en el corazón, y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, se las limpió sin tener explicación alguna, mirándolas extrañado en su mano.  
Se agarró el pecho con fuerza, ¿por qué sentía que le acababan de arrebatar algo de suma importancia?, no, no era eso, es como si el mismo hubiese renunciado a algo importante, se sentía culpable como si estuviese matando a alguien, ¿qué estaba pasando?   
…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,   
Cayó al suelo de rodillas agarrándose con fuerza el pecho, sentía un gran dolor en este, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, unas que no entendía de donde salían, sentía que le estaban arrebatando el corazón con una mano.  
Como si se lo estuviesen oprimiendo con fuerza.  
Se limpió como pudo las lágrimas, y sintió que alguien pasaba una mano por sus hombros.  
-¿Estas bien?, ¿qué te pasa?-  
-No lo se, no entiendo que me esta pasando, siento como si alguien me hubiese arrebatado algo muy importante, algo que quiero demasiado como para perderlo.- Levantó su vista para conectar sus ojos verdes con los acaramelados de Hermione que la miraba sin entender que quería decir con eso.   
-Será mejor que te leve a tú sala común.-   
-No puedes entrar.-  
-Pero tengo que hacerlo necesito hablar con Remus de algo importante.-  
-¿Qué quieres decirle?-  
-Que no puedo seguir con él, tengo algo importante que hacer, además tengo que pedirle algo de ayuda.-   
-¿Para qué?-  
-Ya lo sabrás.- ayudó a Lily a levantarse como pudo mientras que esta no podía casi andar.  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con que ninguno de los merodeadores se encontraba por allí.   
-Mejor sube a tú cuarto yo lo esperaré aquí.-   
-Pero no puedes…-  
-Soy la sobrina de Dumbledore después de todo ¿no?-  
Lily asintió sin estar muy segura de que hacer, pero aun así subió a su cuarto pues no se sentía nada, pero nada bien.   
…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,   
Vale eso si que era raro, y más cuando él ni siquiera había lanzado un mísero hechizo para que le estuviese pasando eso, y que el supiese no había dementores cerca, por su propia orden.  
Entonces ¿que demonios le estaba pasando a ese chico?, parecía que se iba a acabar por morir él solito.  
Sin necesidad de que él moviese un solo dedo.  
Vale que le agradaba la idea de perderlo de vista, pero era frustrante el ver que no tenía nada que ver con eso.   
Harry sentía como si la vida se la estuviesen arrebatando poco a poco, se agarró el pecho y le costaba realmente mucho respirar, había mirado a Voldemort para poder saber que demonios le estaba haciendo, pero era más que obvio que por la cara de este él tampoco sabía que le estaba pasando así que no era su culpa.  
Sintió que la vista se le nublaba, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, se sentía muy mareado demasiado.   
Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer por esta quedando sentado en el suelo, se miró la mano derecha, y se quedo sin poder respirar por unos segundos.  
¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué demonios veía su mano derecha como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma?  
¿Acaso había muerto y eso era lo que era?, ¿él había elegido volver como fantasma?, no, no recordaba haber muerto, y estaba seguro de que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era real, y según sabía los fantasmas no podían sentir dolor.  
Se miró el resto del cuerpo este era visible, pero su mano derecha era como transparente.  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole?, ¿por qué sentía que estaba muriendo poco a poco?   
Solo había otra explicación pero él no había echo nada, para volver al futuro, y si tenía que soportar semejante tortura para volver prefería quedarse allí.   
La imagen de su madre le vino a la mente, y un gran miedo le invadió por completo, ¿acaso le estaría pasando algo a ella?, ¿le estarían haciendo algo?, ¿tendría que ver con lo que le estaba pasando a él?   
…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,….,…,..,..,…,…,..,..,….,..,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,   
Hermione estaba esperando a Remus en la sala común mientras miraba hacía la chimenea, estaba tan concentrada pensando en lo que le diría para terminar con esa relación que no se percató de que Sirius había entrado en la sala común.  
Aunque hubiese sido un poco difícil de detectar pues llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de James, antes cuando había subido lo había visto tan mal en su cama, que había cogido la capa y se había ido a buscar una poción para él de la enfermería.  
Estaba por subir las escaleras para darle la poción a James, cuando escuchó al voz de la chica decir:  
-Remus tenemos que hablar.-  
-Hermione, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-  
-Lily em ayudo a entrar, necesito hablar contigo de algo delicado.- dijo esta apartando sus ojos de los de Remus que la miraban un poco temerosos de lo que le fuese a decir.  
-¿De que quieres hablar?- preguntó este aunque estaba por asegurar de que sabía de que hablaba.  
-Es sobre lo nuestro, tenemos que terminarlo antes de que llegue a más.-  
-¿Por qué?- sabía la respuesta, ella amaba a otra persona y a pesar de que le haría daño quería escucharlo de sus labios, quería escuchar esa confesión de ella.  
-Es lo mejor, no quiero hacerte daño.-  
-¿No quieres hacerme daño?, jajaja, esa es buena Hermione, tú no quieres hacerme daño, pero es lo que estas haciendo.-  
-Yo no soy para ti Remus yo…-  
-Tú estas enamorada de un amor imposible para ti.- dijo este enfadado.  
-No se que quieres decir.-  
-Él no es de aquí, se que él no es de aquí no podréis estar juntos.-  
-No se de que estas hablando, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie.-  
-Estas enamorada de Potter, no me hagas quedar como un estupido, se te ve a la legua, cuando lo miras, cuando le sonríes, se te nota que lo único que quieres es…-  
-Algo imposible.- dijo esta bajando la mirada.   
-¿Si lo sabes por que te engañas entonces?-  
-Pero no es imposible por las razones que tú crees.- dijo esta.   
-¿Entonces por cuales?-  
-No puedo decírtelo es algo difícil.-  
-No te entiendo, no creo que sea tan difícil explicarme el por que me dejas.-  
-Eso ya te lo he dicho.-  
-No no lo has hecho.-  
-Escucha, se que yo no soy la indicada para ti, hay otra persona que si que esta destinada a…-   
-No hables estupideces, si yo y tú no podemos estar juntos es solo por lo que ya te dije estas enamorada de un amor imposible el querer a Po…-  
-SI, TIENES RAZÓN ESTOY ENAMORADA DE JAMES POTTER, Y SE QUE ES UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE.-  
Remus y Sirius se quedaron estáticos en el lugar, Remus no estaba hablando de ese Potter, pero la revelación de ella le había dejado en estado de sock.  
-¿Qué acabas de decir?-  
-Lo que querías escuchar, amo a James, pero se que es un amor imposible.-  
-Entonces Harry, ¿él si sería un amor posible para ti?-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto esta sin entender.  
-Es eso, tú eres igual a él, es por eso que James sería un amor imposible para ti…-  
-¿De que demonios estas hablando ahora Remus?-  
-Pero si sabes que es un amor imposible entonces ¿por que lo besaste?-  
Vale Sirius ya no sabía ni donde apoyarse no sabía que tener la capa de invisibilidad pudiera hacerle descubrir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo esta sorprendida.  
-Os vi, os vi en los vestuarios del campo de quiddich.-  
-Yo, fue él el que me beso a mí…-  
-No te vi resistirte mucho.-  
-Además no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre ese beso, aun no estábamos juntos…-   
-Pero quiero saber, ¿por que si sabes que es algo completamente imposible sigues aferrándote a eso?, ¿por que quieres dejarme?-  
-Por que como ya te he dicho no soy la chica que te corresponde, ahí otra persona para ti…-  
-Me da igual a la que quiero es a ti.-  
-Pero al igual que con James es imposible.-  
-No lo es.- dijo Remus enfadándose.  
-Si lo es, no lo entiendes pero es imposible.-  
-YO NO SOY EL PADRE DE HARRY, YO NO ESTOY DESTINADO A CASARME CON LILY, ESE ES JAMES, Y ME DA IGUAL QUE VENGAS DEL FUTURO, NO ME IMPORTA YO TE QUIERO A TI.-   
Hermione se quedo helada en el sitio, mirando a Remus fijamente, no se esperaba que él le dijera eso, no se esperaba que supiese esas cosas.  
-¿Qué acabas de decir?- ambos se quedaron helados Sirius acababa de revelar que se encontraba escuchando toda la conversación de ellos.Pero no le importó pues estaba completamente igual que Hermione y Remus se encontraban pero cada uno por motivos diferentes.

Se quitó la capa cuando ambos chicos fijarón su vista en el lugar de donde había salido su voz.

-Esto no es lo que parece, Remus no sabe lo que dice.-

-Si que lo sabe, y lo peor es que tiene mucho sentido si te fijas en Harry Potter.- dijo Sirius mirando a ninguna parte en particular.

-Estas desvariando tú también lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar vuestras estupideces, Remus deja de inventar cosas sin sentido, para justificar el que no quiera estar contigo, ya sabes mi razón no creo tener que decirte nada más.

Bueno lo siento por ambos pero me tengo que ir ya.-

-Espera un momen... vaya es demasiado rápida, pero si se piensa que me va a engañar esta muy equivocada, y tú, ¿por qué demonios no me habías dicho nada?-

-Sirius, es mentira, intenté eso, pero es mentira, me lo invente para sacarle la verdad pero como tú has intervenido no he podido sacar nada en claro, salvo, o si, que ama a James, y no a mí.-

Remus bajó la cabeza un poco habatido y pasó cerca de Sirius que seguía mirando hacía donde Hermione se encontrtaba antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Al menos ya tenía una pista para seguir, pensó este mientras recojía la capa del suelo y subía a darle la poción a James.

Dios Remus había acertado de lleno, y lo peor es que Sirius les había escuchado, toda la conversación.

Se acurrucó un poco más en su escondite en la biblioteca a donde se había ido a esconder para que no la encontrasen.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía como ayudar a Harry había pensado en ir a buscarlo, pero sabaía que ese miserable lo estaría esperando, sabía que estaría esperando que apareciese, y no podía pedirle ayuda a Remus y Sirius, por que estos estaban ahora sobre la pista de quien eran ellos, y Lily se encontraba de todo menos en condiciones de ayudarla.

James no entraba en sus planes de ayuda, pues más bien era quien los incrementaba sin medidas, solo le quedaba Snape, tal vez él fuese su única salida, tenía que buscarlo y hablar con él.

-No solo puedes contar con él Hermione Granger.-

Levantó su vista más rápido de lo que nunca creyó posible y se encontró con Marta Mistral delante de ella.

-¿Que acabas de decir?-

-Acabo de decir que no solo puedes contar con él, tal vez yo tenga una pequeña salida para ti.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No se si sabras que hay un grupo de gente interesada en ti.- Hermione se levantó del suelo con rápidez y la miro sorprendida, pues nada más decir eso a su mente vino el chico que había con Regulus en los baños.

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver?-

-Yo pertenezco a ese grupo, y he venido a por ti, solo claro esta si aceptas acompañarme.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Por qué debería de creerte?-

-Digamos que yo se que Harry Potter debe de salir del alcance de Voldemort antes de que este entre en su mente, o tanto tú como los merodeadores, Lily Evans y Harry Potter podríais acabar muertos.-

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-

-Estoy aquí por que es donde tengo que estar, mi camino es ayudarte a ti, y la única forma de liberar a Harry de Voldemort es con nuestra ayuda, Hermione te doy dos días para que respondas, piensa muy bien tú respuesta, puede que cambien muchas cosas si das la equivocada.

Por cierto piensa en tus actos o tal vez él no dude ni esos dos días, hay algo que esta cambiando y puede ser mnortal para la persona equivocada.

Debes de pensar muy bien las cosas, tanto buenas como malas, tus actos y respuestas, y sobre todo piensa en tus sentimientos.

Bueno yo ya he dicho lo que te tenía que decir, ahora es cosa tuya saber que hacer, te esperaré aquí en dos días con tú respuesta.-

Marta se fué de allí dejándola sola mirando a la estantería, dos días.

Esas dos palabras resonaban en su cabeza, quien sabe tal vez en dos días pudiese conseguirlo.

Sabía donde se encontraba uno, y creía saber donde había otro, tenía dos días para encontrar los otros dos que quedaban, solo dos y podría rescatar a Harry de Voldemort, y podría acabar con él.

¿Pero por que solo dos días?, ¿qué pasaría en ese tiempo?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó caer al suelo, estaba apunto de dejar caer unas lágrimas sin saber por que, cuando una mano le tendió un pañuelo.

-Estoy aquí si me necesitas, para lo que sea.-

Levantó su vista y se encontró no solo con Severus Snape que le acababa de hablar sino que Regulus Black, y para su sorpresa Bellatrix Black se encontraban allí delante de ella.

Los dos de atras sonriendo como apoyando esas palabras, y Severus Snape arrodillado a su lado tendiéndole un pañuelo.

Tal vez ellos tres serían una buena opción para la primera parte del plan, pero para la segunda creía que solo Snape sería de fiar.

-Espero de veras que digas la verdad, Severus no sabes cuanto lo espero.- sin poder controlarse abrazó al que en muchas ocasiones había odiado en su futuro.

El chico estaba completamente estatico eso no se lo esperaba, pero la dejo abrazarlo y que se tranquilizase.

-Solo dinos en que te tenemos que ayudar.-

Solo dos días, ahora al menos podría darsu respuesta en ese tiempo, si de verdad los tres la ayudaban, pero aun pensando en eso una pregunta le vino a la mente.

¿Que pediría Bellatrix a cambió?, la miró de reojo, y sintió un escalofrío al verla sonreír, acababa de pensar que después de todo no era tan buena noticia.

Perdonar si hay muchas faltas en la parte final peroes que lo escribi a bulla en cuanto pueda lo corrijo y lo subo correjido, espero que os guste buybuy y hasta el próximo capi.

Como veís va centrandose un poco más.

Hasta el próximo capi y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional a pesar de tardar tanto.

Buybuy y muchisimas gracias todos, espero vuestra opinion sobre él capi.


	25. Un dolor sin respuesta

_**Un dolor sin respuesta, Pocas dudas resueltas.**_

-He Dumbledore espera.- caminaba por el pasillo realmente distraída, su ropa era completamente Muggel algo que le extraño.

Se fijó en que en las manos llevaba unos papeles que iba leyendo muy atentamente, acababa de pasar por su lado y lo había ignorado por completo.

Es por eso que había acabado llamándola.

Pero al parecer ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

Decidió que lo mejor era acercarse a hablar con ella.

-Oye ¿no me escuchas?- se puso delante de ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Te estoy hablando desde hace un rato.-

-Tal vez será que yo no quiero escucharte.-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa últimamente?-

-No es asunto tuyo.-

-Si que lo es, has roto tú relación con Remus, y estas muy extraña desde que os atacaron en casa de Lily.-

-No te interesa, déjame sola necesito seguir leyendo.-

-¿El qué?-

-Creo que ya te he dicho que no…. ¿Qué estas haciendo? devuélvemelos ahora mismo.-

Lo miraba enfadada, sus ojos estaban que echaban fuego, pero él se percató de que además tenía un brillo un poco asustado, como si el que él tuviese esos papeles fuese peligroso por algún motivo.

Se fijó en estos y vio el mapa de una casa, una casa que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Estaba seguro de que la había visto en incontables ocasiones, pero aun no conseguía ubicarla, al menos hasta que se fijó en la parte de arriba que estaba escrito exactamente a que casa pertenecía.

Abrió sus ojos color café sorprendido, mientras que ella le quitaba las hojas sin que él se resistiera.

-¿Por qué conoces la casa de Sirius?-

-No la conozco.- mintió ella.

-¿Entonces ese mapa?- dijo este.

-Regulus me lo facilitó, no creo que te tenga que dar explicaciones, así que si no te importa Potter yo me voy.- le resultaba difícil decir el apellido de este, pero estaba segura de que sino lo hacía así acabaría metiendo a Harry en más problemas.

Se fijó un momento en James, y se dio cuenta de que su aspecto era un poco deplorable.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-La verdad es que llevo desde ayer sintiéndome mal, pero eso no es importante.

¿Qué has estado haciendo?, ¿necesitas ayuda?-

Esa segunda pregunta la dejo sorprendida, dio dos pasos para alejarse de él y le dijo:

-No quiero tú ayuda tengo toda la que necesito, discúlpame pero tengo prisa.- pasó por su lado, y él le agarro la mano:

-Espera tengo algo que decirte.-

-No quiero escuchar tonterías, disculpa pero tengo cosas muy importantes que tratar con Severus.-

-¿Snape?- sintió como James apretaba el agarre en su brazo.

-O venga ya déjate de tonterías, además pareces olvidar que él y yo somos de la misma casa, ¿Quién te dice que yo no me parezco a él?-

-Yo se que no es así.- dijo James aun sin soltarla.

-No entiendo que te hace pensar eso, así que suéltame.-

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en que ya no estaban solos en ese pasillo, Lily acompañada por Remus acababan de aparecer por una de las esquinas.

Al parecer estaban hablando sobre algo que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho a Lily, pues esta había tenido que ir a verla, pues desde el día anterior no se sentía nada bien.

-No se por que si dejas que él te ayude y yo no.-

-Porque no me eres útil para nada.- dijo esta enfadada.

-¿Y para que te puede ser útil Snape?-

-¿Qué te importa?, ¿acaso vas a ayudarme si sabes lo que pretendo?-

-¿Por qué no lo intentas acaso Snape no lo sabe?-

-Él me ofreció su ayuda y yo la acepte encantada al igual que Regulus.-

-¿Y por qué no aceptas la mía?-

-Por que tú no querrías ayudarme.-

-¿A qué?-

-Voy a enfrentarme a Voldemort para salvar a Harry.- dijo esta mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Vas a sacrificarte por ese miserable?- no supo como fue que había pasado pero los papeles estaban en el suelo y su mano había cruzado la cara de James completamente, tenía los dientes apretados y con gran enfado le dijo:

-No vuelvas a hablar así de él, más quisieras en toda la vida que te queda parecerte a él, afrontar todo lo que ha tenido que afrontar, o sentir lo que a sentido.-

-Acabas de pegarme para defenderlo.-

-Vaya lo has notado, creía que no veías mucho más que a ti mismo y tus tonterías.-

Remus y Lily se habían quedado estáticos en el sitio mirando pero sin ser vistos lo que allí sucedía.

-A ti si te veo.- dijo este mirándola fijamente, Remus apretó con fuerza sus puños, y apartó la mirada hacía otro lado, pero al hacer eso se fijó en que Lily tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y le estaban brillando.

-No me interesa esta conversación.- dijo esta nerviosa se dispuso a coger los papeles del suelo, cuando James se le acercó más.

-Pero tengo que decírtelo.-

-No digas nada, tengo prisa.-

-Yo te quiero.- Remus se quedo helado cuando vió a Lily llevarse una mano al pecho y de sus ojos volvían a salir lágrimas dio un paso hacía ella.

-Tú a quien amas no es a mí, además esto no… ¿qué pasa con Lily?-

-Lily, es una buena amiga, nada….- James se llevó una mano al pecho agarrándoselo con fuerza, Hermione estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, pero sobre todo por lo que él le había dicho.

Acababa de decirle que la quería a ella y que Lily era tan solo una amiga.

No era consciente todavía de lo que esa declaración estaba ocasionando, al menos hasta que sintió la voz de Remus gritar.

-LILY, LILY ¿QUÉ TE PASA?- Se giró y se sorprendió al verlos a ellos dos allí, Remus estaba al lado de Lily completamente asustado, mientras que ella estaba llorando y se agarraba el pecho con fuerza.

Sintió una punzada en su propio pecho, se giró a mirar a James y lo vio exactamente igual a Lily.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,….,…,….,….,…

De nuevo ese dolor insoportable como si alguien estuviese tirando de él con la fuerza más grande e irresistible del mundo, parecía reclamarlo alguien en algún lugar del mundo.

De sus ojos salían lágrimas mientras que a su mente solo venía la imagen de su madre.

Al parecer algo le estaba pasando a ella, pero no sabía el que, estaba claro que tenía que ver con su madre, aunque aun no sabía por que eso le influía a él de esa forma tan grande.

Solo podía haber una posibilidad, y no le gustaba nada de nada.

Se apretó de nuevo el pecho con fuerza, como queriendo retener su corazón dentro rezando para que no se parase, y deseando que Hermione sintiese no lo mismo que él, pero si un poco de su dolor, necesitaba que viese que no se encontraba nada bien.

Aunque no quería que ella se arriesgase a ir a ayudarlo, pero al menos podría ayudar a Lily, pero no sabía como hacerle ver que él quería que la ayudase a ella y no a él mismo.

Levantó su vista cuando la puerta del lugar donde se encontraba fue abierta.

-Veo que sigues con los mismos ojos desafiantes muchacho.-

-No cambiaran por más veces que vengas.-

-Que equivocado puedes llegar a estar, tal vez cuando este en mi poder alguien que sin duda te agradará ver cambies de opinión.-

-Ella no vendrá. Se que no lo hará, Dumbledore no lo permitirá.-

-Ella vendrá, lo vi en sus ojos, no te dejará solo, y ese será su peor error.-

Harry sonrió a pesar de que no estaba para eso, pues todo en él dolía, hasta ese pequeño gesto, pero sonrió no de alegría sino de pesar, pues él sabía muy bien que era verdad que Hermione iría a buscarlo, él sabía que lo haría, nunca había dudado de que Ron y Hermione irían hasta el fin del mundo para ayudarlo, y ella había ido 22 años al pasado.

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, no contaban con Ron, nadie de la orden daría mucho por ellos, y Dumbledore no sabía mucho de ellos como para poner en peligro a gente de la orden para que lo ayudasen.

¿Sería esta la ocasión de Voldemort para matarlo?, lo único que lo salvaba era que ese Voldemort no sabía lo que Harry James Potter en su futuro haría.

O mejor dicho lo que estaría destinado a hacer, al igual que no sabía cual sería el resultado de verse las caras cuando solo tenía un año de edad.

-Esa sonrisa no te servirá de nada, yo voy a disfrutar viéndola a ella caer en mis manos por tú culpa.

Veras todo lo que haga con ella, serás testigo, aunque lo más seguro es que ya estés muerto para cuando ella venga.-

-¿No era que me matarías después de escucharme gritar o pedir clemencia?, por que si es así entonces estoy seguro.-

Una maldición le dio justo en el hombro derecho haciendo que cayera hacía atrás.

-Sigues desafiándome, ¿como es posible que lo hagas?-

-Tengo experiencia.- murmuro este por lo bajo.

Esa maldición le había dolido pero el extraño dolor que estaba sintiendo era aun más fuerte.

Intentó respirar hondo pues por alguna extraña razón no podía.

Cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras sentía que no podría volver a despertar.

La última imagen que vió fue la de su madre.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué te pasa Lily?- había caminado hasta ella y estaba justo a su lado intentando que ella le hablara.

-No se que me esta pasando es algo muy raro.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es lo mismo que me paso ayer cuando me encontraste, el mismo sentimiento.- respiró hondo intentando coger aire, y se limpió los ojos pero no paraban de salir lágrimas de ellos.

-James, ¿Qué te pasa hermano?- Remus que estaba ahora mirando a James levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de Sirius.

-Es algo muy raro.- dijo este mirando a Hermione y a Lily.

-Vamos ahora mismo a ver a la señora Pomfrey, es lo mismo que te paso ayer, ya te dije que si te volvía a pasar ibas.-

-¿Ayer?- preguntó Remus.

-Si cuando me viste después de tu discusión con Dumbledore yo había ido a por una cura para él a la enfermería.- dijo Sirius y Remus miró a Lily y a Hermione.

Pues esta estaba muy pensativa.

-¿Se puede saber que es exactamente lo que sientes Lily?- preguntó Remus.

-Como si me estuviesen quitando algo muy importante, siento como si poco a poco me lo estuviesen arrebatando.-

-Algo parecido siento yo, es extraño, pero cada vez que me pasa esto no puedo evitar llorar.- dijo James.

-Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore para ver si él sabe que esta pasando aquí.- aportó Remus.

-Dumbledore, si esa sería una buena idea.- Sirius levantó a James con la ayuda de Remus y estaban por ir al despacho cuando escucharon la voz de Lily.

-Hey oye, oye, ¿qué te esta pasando?-

-Dios, no puede ser.- Hermione se apretaba el pecho fuertemente, y también estaba llorando.

-¿Tú también?-

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Sirius exasperado.

….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…

Dumbledore se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts pensando aun en una manera de poder dar con Voldemort y ese joven.

Ahora se encontraba buscando a su supuesta sobrina por todas partes, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no se encontraba en la sala de Slytherin ni en su cuarto, tampoco estaba en la biblioteca, ni en el gran comedor.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica?-

-¿A quien buscas?-

-Vaya Marta Mistarg, resulta que estaba buscando a mi sobrina a la que parece que se la a tragado la tierra.-

-Yo estoy buscándola también.- dijo Marta sonriendo.

-¿Es posible saber para que?-

-Para prevenirla de una cosita.- dijo esta mientras caminaba con su director por el pasillo.

-¿De qué?-

-Solo es algo que le interesa a ella a nadie más.- sonrió y cayó el resto del camino.

Los dos en silencio y en mutuo acuerdo la buscaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta que la encontraron a ella y los merodeadores, junto con Lily Evans.

Marta miró directamente a Hermione, pero Dumbledore frunció el ceño:

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

-Profesor Dumbledore, íbamos ahora mismo a buscarlo.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué?-

-No entendemos que esta pasando pero estos tres están muy raros.-

-¿A que se refiere señor Black?- Dumbledore se acercó a Lily y James, mientras que Marta caminó hasta Hermione.

-¿Qué les esta pasando?-

-Solo dicen que les duele el pecho que sienten como si les estuviesen quitando una parte de ellos mismos, y no pueden evitar llorar.- Remus se lo dijo todo muy serio y pensativo mientras se fijaba en como Marta se agachaba hasta la altura de Hermione y le hablaba, aunque él no podía escuchar lo que esta le estaba diciendo.

Hermione estaba realmente asustada, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, a su mente había venido la imagen de Harry cayendo al suelo inconsciente, deseaba matar a Voldemort, aunque antes quería recriminarle a Dumbledore el no haber actuado para ayudarlo a él.

-¿Te ha dicho que te quiere?- Hermione al escuchar la voz de Marta tan cerca, abrió los ojos asustada, y se apartó un poco.

-¿Qué?-

-James Potter te ha dicho que te quiere ¿no es así?-

Ella simplemente asintió.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

-Es algo imposible ya se lo he dicho es… dios Harry.- Marta la cogió antes de que cayera contra el suelo completamente y le dijo:

-Piensa que lo que le esta pasando a Harry Potter es por eso, él puede llegar a desaparecer.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-Harry es hijo de James y Lily, pero él cree amarte a ti, si esto sigue Harry desaparecerá y con él todo lo que pudiera salvarnos.-

-¿Eso es entonces lo que nos esta pasando a todos nosotros?-

-A Lily y a James si, a ti es otro el motivo.- dijo esta y después le dijo:

-Habéis cambiado cosas de este tiempo, a esta altura James y Lily ya deberían de ser pareja, pero ambos se piensan enamorados de otras personas.

Amores imposibles para los dos, y ninguno el verdadero solo espejismo.-

-Se que no está bien, pero…-

-Debes de pensar bien lo que dices, o haces, no solo peligra la vida de Harry Granger, también peligran varías vidas más.- se alejó un poco de ella y le dijo:

-Recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día no lo olvides.-

Hermione la vio alejarse mientras seguía con su mano en el pecho, era algo tan extraño, sabía perfectamente que ese era el motivo.

Entonces ¿por qué le dolía tener que decirle a James que no lo quería?, ¿sería verdad que se había enamorado de él?

No podía ser así, ella no podía amar a James, él era prohibido como cualquiera de ese tiempo, ella no podía amar a James y tenía que evitar que fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviese pasando siguiera.

Se levantó de allí mientras que lloraba, nunca pensó que hacer eso le dolería tanto.

Cogió los papeles que estaban tirados por el suelo, y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los otros.

Dumbledore los estaba mirando sorprendido y sin entender nada de nada.

La chica se colocó delante de James y le dijo:

-James respecto a lo de antes, lo siento mucho pero yo a ti no te quiero.-

James levantó la vista rápidamente y se levantó del suelo antes de que ella se diera la vuelta.

-Estas mintiendo, y yo ya te he dicho lo que siento, no me voy a rendir.-

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, yo no soy para ti.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero a otra persona, ¿es que no lo entiendes?-

-Es mentira.-

-No, no lo es, yo no te amo.- se giró para irse de allí mientras que Remus y Sirius los miraban, ambos sabían lo que ella había gritado el día anterior.

James que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse, caminó hasta ella, le dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente.

-Yo te amo a ti.- acortó la distancia y la beso.

Como siempre que se besaban unos ojos verdes aparecieron en la mente de ambos.

Y un grito de Lily hizo que James se separara de Hermione y girara a mirarla a ella.

Al ver que se había desmayado, soltó a Hermione y corrió hasta ella.

Ese fue el momento que Hermione estaba esperando, se fijó en como James cargaba a Lily en sus brazos, y cerró los ojos dolida.

No él no la amaba.

Corrió lo más que pudo hacía su sala común deseando alejarse de todos ellos, sabía que eso tenía que ser así, pero dolía mucho.

Cuando llegó a esta, se fue directamente a su cuarto, y al entrar en este se encontró con que Snape y Regulus estaban allí esperándola con un montón de libros alrededor de ambos chicos.

Los dos estaban discutiendo sobre algo que ella no lograba escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues que hemos encontrado lo que estábamos buscando.- dijo Snape contento.

-Mejor dicho ha robado un libro donde se encontraba lo que estábamos buscando.-

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- pregunto esta acercándose a Snape.

-En la sección prohibida.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Pero si yo busque en toda esa sección y no encontré nada.- pensó esta mientras recordaba que ella, Ron y Harry lo habían buscado casi por toda la biblioteca y no había ni rastro de nada que tuviese que ver con los Horcuxes.

-Pues no debiste buscar muy bien la verdad.- dijo este.

Hermione lo miró ofendida, sino fuera por que no era el mismo Snape que ella conocía.

-Bueno el caso no es ese, el caso es que robo el libro.- dijo Regulus.

-Bueno eso no es tan malo, lo vamos a devolver pero tenemos que leernos todo esto.-

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo tenemos que descubrir eso?- preguntó Regulus asustado al ver el libro.

-Tranquilo no creo que tengamos que leérnoslo todo solo me interesa un apartado de todo este libro.-

-¿Solo un apartado?- preguntó Snape un poco curioso.

-Si, el de cómo destruirlos.- sentenció esta mientras cogía el libro y comenzaba a inspeccionarlo.

-¿Por qué solo ese apartado?-

-Es que tengo un asunto personal que resolver.- dijo esta y les sonrió a ambos.

-Bueno y ya solo nos queda decirte que ya hemos encontrado de quien es esa casa que nos describiste.-

-¿De quien?- preguntó curiosa.

-Pues de Lucius Malfoy.- dijo Snape.

-Lucius, era de esperarse.- murmuró esta por lo bajo.

Aunque aun no entendía como esa casa podría tener una alarma muggel.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Si esa es su casa, tal vez hay este uno.- sonrió abiertamente.

Después de hablar un poco más con ellos, y de que cada uno aportara ideas para el plan que ella tenía decidió echarse un rato a dormir.

Cuando se despertó sentía que estaba muy cansada, todo el cuerpo le pesaba como si le hubiesen estado lanzando maldiciones continuamente.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y al ver que ya era de noche, caminó con cuidado hasta salir de su cuarto, llegó a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos y las subió.

Buscó el cuarto de Harry y entró.

Al entrar se sentó en la cama de este y miró todo a su alrededor.

Era extraño ver todo de verde y plateado cuando estaba acostumbrada a su amarillo y rojo.

Gryffindor, el valor.

Esa era su casa, esa era su verdadera casa, y sin embargo se encontraba en otra casa diferente.

Se sentía ajena a esa casa a ese cuarto, y más ahora que estaba vacío.

Se acercó al baúl de Harry y lo abrió, vio algunos libros que le habían prestado, y algunas plumas, pergaminos y botes de tinta.

También había algún que otro uniforme, y alguna que otra capa.

El equipo de quiddich de Slytherin, pero no había rastro de ninguna cosa de los regalos que ella o Ron le habían echo, ningún jersey de la señora Weasley, el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado nada.

Sacó algunas cosas, y se encontró con una fotografía, dada la vuelta, la cogió y se encontró con una foto de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, mirando al lago, los cuatro hablando tranquilamente, como si nada.

James sonreía y cogía y soltaba la Smich distraídamente.

Mientras Sirius le estaba contando algo que al parecer era interesante pues Remus lo escuchaba un poco sorprendido.

Se dio cuenta de que en esa foto no solo estaban ellos cuatro a lo lejos se la veía a ella con Lily caminando hacía el lago ambas hablando y con libros en las manos.

Se preguntaba cuando le habían podido sacar la foto sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de nada.

La volvió a girar y se fijó en que detrás había algo escrito.

Pero no le resultaba fácil leerlo, así que después de un momento lo dejo de intentar.

Soltó la foto en la cama y siguió mirando dentro del baúl, se encontró con un pergamino muy bien doblado.

Lo cogió curiosa, y lo desdoblo.

En este estaba escrito.

"_**En la cueva: **__**el relicario.**_

_**En la casa de los Gaunt: El anillo.**_

_**No se donde se encuentra: El diario.**_

_**No se donde se encuentra: el objeto de Gryffindor o Ravenclove.**_

_**Con Voldemort: la serpiente.**_

_**No se donde se encuentra: La copa de Huffelpaf."**_

Hermione enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataban de los Horcuxes.

Miró la pagina completamente sorprendida de ver el relicario tachado.

Entonces se acordó de lo sucedido hacía unos días en Hosmeade, cuando Dumbledore le había dicho que había encontrado al chico inconsciente y herido en el camino que lo llevaba de Hosmeade a Hogwarts.

Buscó con ansias en el baúl pero no encontró nada.

-Dumbledore, él debe de tenerlo, pero ¿cómo se lo pido?-

Se levantó de la cama, y decidió ir directamente a hablar con el director no podía dejar que él tuviese ese objeto y menos ahora que se había propuesto destruirlos todos antes de ir a por Harry.

Cogió la foto y todo lo demás y las volvió a guardar menos la lista que se la guardo ella en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Salió del cuarto y bajó a su sala común, miró que tuviese su varita en la chaqueta y al ver que si que era así, terminó de bajar las escaleras.

-Ya era hora, creíamos que te habías olvidado.-

-Tranquilo que no, Regulus conseguiste eso que te pedí.-

-Si, Sirius me la dio me costo lo mío que me la dejará, y más ahora que James Potter y Lily Evans están en la enfermería.-

-Bueno yo tengo que ir primero a hablar con Albus Dumbledore de un asunto, no tardaré mucho esperadme donde os dije.-

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que tenemos que estar aquí por la mañana temprano.-

-Si lo se, no me tardaré mucho.-

Caminó fuera de la sala común de Slytherin mientras veía a Snape y a Regulus cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, bueno de James en ese tiempo.

Iba distraída pensando en varias, cosas, y deseando que Harry estuviese bien, ella no quería que a él le sucediese nada, y mucho menos por su culpa, iba tan distraída que tropezó contra alguien cayendo contra una de las paredes, aunque antes de darse en la cabeza la habían sujetado con fuerza.

-Vaya no em esperaba que fuese precisamente mi sobrina una de las que rompiera las reglas de no andar a estas horas por los pasillos de Hogwarts.- la voz tranquila y calida de Dumbledore se hizo escuchar.

-Yo necesitaba hablar con usted urgentemente.- dijo esta una vez estuvo completamente de pie, y equilibrada.

-Bueno puedes acompañarme a la enfermería era allí a donde me dirigía ya que madame Pomfrey me hizo llamar, al parecer le preocupa algo, y ahora que James y Lily están dormidos me pidió que fuese para hablar.-

-Esta bien.- dijo esta siguiéndolo por el pasillo de camino a la enfermería.

Al llegar ambos entraron, Madame Pomfrey al principio se preocupo al ver a Hermione pero después de asegurarles ambos que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones decidió que hablaría con Dumbledore.

Mientras ambos hablaban en el despacho de la enfermera, ella se acercó a la cama de Lily y la miró, una triste sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios y con cuidado y en voz baja le dijo:

-Siento todo lo que te esta pasando, es mi culpa, no debería de haber pasado nada de esto, y no debería de haberme fijado en esa persona precisamente, se que es prohibido para mí, pero cometí un error y créeme que lo estoy pagando.- sonrió de nuevo fijando su vista en James y después la volvió de nuevo a Lily y le dijo:

-Como me gustaría poder hablar con vosotros, dos, me encantaría deciros tantas cosas, y así poder hacer algún bien para él, creo que se lo merece, ha pasado por mucho hasta ahora, aunque creo que esto es la gota que derrama la gran jarra que siempre tiene que estar al borde.

Me encantaría que supierais lo que no puedo deciros, que pudieras saber que esa persona es algo muy importante para ambos, me gustaría que antes de marcharnos vosotros dos le pudieseis decir todas esas cosas que nunca pudo escuchar, todas esas palabras y caricias que solo tú podrías llegar a darle.

Todas esas enseñanzas que él podría inculcarle, esa afición a las bromas tontas y divertidas, si supierais a que se debe esa ausencia de brillo en sus ojos verdes, ¿qué haríais si supieseis todo lo que yo se?, ¿qué pensaríais de él?, estoy casi segura de que estarías orgullosos ambos.-

Miró de nuevo a james y en un susurro casi inaudible murmuro:

-Os debo agradecer mucho, no solo yo todos, gracias a ustedes él esta con nosotros, gracias a ustedes yo lo conocí, me encantaría decirte que tú Lily eres mi ídolo lo diste todo ciegamente por él, por eso se que de verdad lo quieres se que amas a James, y se que te pertenece, y que debido a ese amor que tenéis él esta conmigo.-

Escuchó como la puerta del despacho se abría y se levantó de la postura en la que se encontraba para poder hablar ahora con Dumbledore en cuanto saliese.

-Bueno creo que ya podemos hablar ¿dime que es eso que querías decirme?- dijo este mientras veía como la enfermera salía de la enfermería seguramente a comer algo.

-¿Harry tenía algo el día que lo encontró en Hosmeade?- dijo esta sin rodeos.

-¿A que se refiere exactamente?-

-A un relicario con una S en la parte delantera.- dijo esta, ambos se miraban a los ojos mutuamente intentando descifrar las mentes de uno y de otro.

-Vaya me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en venir a pedírmelo.- dijo este sonriendo casi inconsciente mente.

-Entonces si lo tiene usted.- dijo ella esperanzada.

Dumbledore se giró mientras le mostraba una sonrisa un tanto calculadora.

-Así es señorita esta en mi poder.-

-Necesito que me lo dé es muy importante para nosotros.- dijo esta.

-Bueno se puede negociar.- dijo este.

-¿Negociar?- Hermione lo estaba mirando muy sorprendida por lo que el director estaba diciendo.

-Veamos yo tengo en mí poder algo que ustedes quieren, y yo quiero algo de información que solo ustedes tienen.- dijo este sencillamente.

-¿Me esta haciendo chantaje?-

-O no lo llame de esa forma, suena muy mal diga mejor que es un intercambio de favores, usted resuelve algunas de mis dudas y yo le doy lo que esta buscando.-

Hermione lo miró enfadada y le dijo:

-¿De qué exactamente son esa dudas?, ¿y cuantas quiere que resuelva?-

-¿Cómo de importante es ese objeto para ustedes?- dijo este ahora mirándola de frente desde una de las camas.

-Bastante.-

-¿Qué tal si usted me resuelve bastantes de esas dudas que tengo?-

-Le contestaré tres preguntas.- dijo esta.

-Veinte, ese objeto es importante.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Cinco.- dijo esta.

-Diez, o sino no se lo daré.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Esta bien.-

-Por cierto si siento que me ha mentido en alguna de las respuestas dadas, el objeto en cuestión no le será entregado.-

-No mentiré.-

-Muy bien quite las barreras de su mente.-

-¿Qué?- dijo esta incrédula.

-Es la única forma de saber si me miente o no.- dijo este sin quitar su sonrisa.

Esta bufó enfadada con el profesor y comenzó a quitar las barreras de su mente, no se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore hacía desaparecer su sonrisa al parecer él no estaba muy convencido de ese trato.

-Empiece tengo prisa.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Su nombre real y el de su compañero, además de sus edades y si son de familia muggel o no.- dijo este sin titubear.

-Usted tiene que prometer que nada saldrá de aquí, además de que debe olvidarse de todo esto una vez nos hayamos ido.-

-Dígamelo.- dijo este sin más.

Ella cerró los ojos y contestó abatida.

-Hermione Jane Granger, dieciocho años, familia muggel.- después de esto abrió los ojos y los fijó en Dumbledore y dijo: Harry James Potter, diecisiete años, familia de magos.- se mordió el labio inferior, al parecer ya no podrían ocultar mucho más.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, estaba claro que decía la verdad, fijó su vista en la cama de James mientras que volvía a mirar a Hermione, ¿qué tenía que ver ese chico con los Potters?

¿Habría otra familia de magos con apellido Potter?

-¿De donde salieron sus varitas?- preguntó este ahora.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

-De la tienda de Ollivanders.-

Eso no era posible, pero podía verla a ella comprando su varita allí, pero entonces Ollivanders le había mentido y si que había echo tres, pero ¿por qué hacer dos exactamente iguales?, ¿por qué mentirle?

-¿Dónde estudiasteis?-

-Aquí.- dijo esta ahora mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada.

-¿Aquí?- ahora si que se había sorprendido, se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba, en vez de resolver dudas estaba creando más, no los había visto en su vida hasta el día que los había visto enfrente de la casa de los Potters, y el sombrero seleccionador los había seleccionado, además de que ningún alumno los había reconocido.

Y no podía creerse que esa chica y ese chico hubiesen pasado desapercibidos durante tanto tiempo a sus ojos o a los de cualquiera de los profesores.

Ni Mcgonagall los había reconocido, además de que el chico se parecía demasiado a James Potter como para no haberlo visto antes.

La miró a los ojos, y se encontró con un montón de imágenes de ella el otro muchacho Harry, y abrió los ojos sorprendido, él mismo hablando con ellos, y ¿Arthur Weasley con once años?, pero si ese chico hacía dos años que había abandonado Hogwarts, esto cada vez le daba más dolor de cabeza.

Veía más y más imágenes de esos tres juntos, y a él mismo con ellos.

Apartó la mirada sin ser capaz aun de entender que estaba pasando ahí.

-¿Acaso borrasteis la memoria de todos los que os han conocido hasta este momento?- dijo este sin darse cuenta.

-No.- dijo esta sin más.

-Eso es imposible, yo no os recuerdo pero dices que estudiasteis aquí, nadie del colegio os conocía hasta este año, y no me creo que pasaseis desapercibidos.- dijo este.

-Usted me pidió que no le mintiese, así que no se queje, y como a podido comprobar no le estoy mintiendo en nada.-

-Muy bien, dices que comprasteis las varitas en Ollivanders, ¿estas segura de que Harry también la compró allí?-

-Si, completamente segura.- dijo esta.

-De nuevo no lo entiendo, Ollivanders es un viejo amigo mío no creo que me haya mentido respecto a las varitas, ¿así que como es posible que ese chico tenga esa varita si Ollivanders tiene una igual?-

-La compró en Ollivanders no hay ninguna duda, y a la vez Ollivanders no le ha mentido.- dijo esta.

-Entonces hicisteis un duplicado de la varita, es decir cambiasteis una por otra.-

-No.- dijo simplemente.

-Esto es imposible no entiendo nada de nada.- dijo Dumbledore desesperado, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír era realmente sorprendente ver a Albus Dumbledore crispado y sin respuestas pero si con muchas, muchísimas dudas.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño al ver como Lily se movía en la cama tras comprobar que estaba dormida se sentó de nuevo en la cama y miró hacía el techo mientras pensaba en alguna pregunta más que hacerle ala chica.

-¿Por qué estaban heridos el día que los encontré enfrente de la casa de los Potter?-

Hermione lo miró y dijo:

-Nosotros estábamos en una misión, pero uno de mis compañeros hizo algo, y varios nos atacaron, cuando huimos del lugar por que nos superaban en número uno de ellos se agarró de mi túnica y se desapareció con nosotros, yo no me dí cuenta de eso, y estaba regañando a mi compañero cuando Harry y él gritaron mi nombre, me fijé en el lugar donde ambos miraban y no me pude mover la maldición imperdonable venía hacía mí, Harry se tiró contra mí, y mientras caíamos contra una estantería llena de pociones la maldición le dio a este en plena espalda.-

-¿Quién os ataco?- dijo este calmadamente.

-Los mortifagos.- dijo esta.

Dumbledore volvió a mirarla sorprendido, con tan solo diecisiete años ya estaban en misiones, y además habían luchado contra mortifagos, y él chico había vivido a una maldición imperdonable, vale que las pociones ayudaron en eso, pero era realmente sorprendente.

-¿Por qué os mandaron a vosotros?-

-Nosotros pedimos esa misión.- dijo esta.

-¿A qué organización pertenecen?-

-A la orden del fénix.- dijo esta y miró a otro lado un poco angustiada.

-¿A la orden del …?, pero que demonios, ¿quien os mando ir?-

-Profesor solo diez preguntas y ya las a agotado todas, ahora el objeto.-

-No lo tengo.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?-

-Que ya no lo tengo.- dijo este mirándola ahora un poco enfadado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no lo tiene?, no me diga que lo ha perdido.-

-No es el caso, pero de todas formas, ¿de verdad piensa que si un horcux cae en mí poder lo voy a devolver a su dueño?-

-¿A su dueño?, ¿de que esta hablando?- dijo esta sin entender.

-Mire, se que no me ha mentido, pero el ver a su compañero con un horcux, me hace sospechar mucho de él, no se si sabrá que es una arte oscura realmente difícil, además de que tiene que haber matado a alguien para hacerlo, y ante esas evidencias me tendrá que comprender al decirle que no le daré ese objeto.-

-¿Acaso cree que es de Harry?- gritó esta sin poder creerse lo que decía Dumbledore.

-Él lo tenía ¿a no ser que usted?-

-Lo creía más inteligente profesor, déme ahora mismo ese objeto, lo necesito en mí poder ya.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Ya le he dicho que eso es imposible.-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Lo destruí hace dos noches cuando supe lo que era.- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, y después sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Me esta diciendo que esta destruido?-

-Si.- dijo este sin más, y sorprendido por la reacción de ella, lo que menos se esperaba era esa gran sonrisa que brillaba en su rostro, y que ella lo abrazase y le plantase un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía.

-Gracias no sabe el favor que me ha hecho.-

-¿Qué significa esto?-

Lo siento me tengo que ir es importante, adiós.- dijo esta y comenzó a correr para salir de la enfermería y llegar donde Snape y Regulus.

Cuando esta salió de la enfermería Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

-Cada vez entiendo menos de todo esto.-

-Al parecer son una caja de sorpresas, ¿y dime Albus has sacado alguna conclusión de tú charla con ella?-

-Mi querida Minerva, tengo tantas y tan descabelladas, que no doy con cual es la real, aunque unas más que otras me llaman la atención.- dijo este mientras que Mcgonagall salía de detrás de una de las cortinas.

Ambos se miraron una sería como siempre y otro con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, fijó su vista en las dos camas que había ocupadas enfrente de él.

-Y no podemos olvidarnos de todo lo que dijo antes de hablar conmigo, presiento que Evans y Potter tienen algo que ver con todo esto.-

-Yo creo que son parte importante de este misterio.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Y yo, Minerva y yo.- ambos salieron de la enfermería cada uno pensando en sus teorías.

Mientras Hermione corría para reunirse con Snape y Regulus, y Mcgonagall y Dumbledore iban al despacho de este último, Dos personas en la enfermería abrían los ojos, una sorprendida, y sin moverse intentando grabarse en la mente todo lo que allí se había dicho, y la otra, se asomaba a trabes de una cortina que había estado ocultando su cama durante toda la noche.

Sonreía de manera muy fría y sus ojos azules brillaban con deseo, levantó la manga derecha de su pijama y frotó una marca que tenía en el antebrazo, a su señor le encantaría saber lo que acababa de averiguar.

….,…,…,…,…,….,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,...

Uno menos, ahora iría a la casa de los Gaunt, y buscaría el anillo, con ese serían dos fuera, le quedaba tan solo un día y una noche para hablar con Marta de su proposición y en su cabeza solo había una duda:

-¿Qué pasaría dentro de un día?-

Giró por una de las esquinas encontrándose con las escaleras que la llevarían al tercer piso al pasadizo que la llevaría a Hosneydukes desde allí irían a la casa, agradecía mucho el que Harry se hubiese fijado en la dirección cuando había estado en el pensadero de Dumbledore el año pasado y había visto la casa.

Cuando llegó al lugar susurró:

-Severus, Regulus.-

-Aquí.- ambos se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad, y se descubrieron los dos se encontraban sentados en el suelo esperándola.

-Ya podemos irnos.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Muy bien, ya hablemos con Bella, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.- dijo Regulus.

-Perfecto, andando no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

-Pues andando.- Hermione dijo la contraseña del pasadizo, y la bruja tuerta se abrió dejando paso a los tres con cuidado los tres pasaron por ese lugar.

En cuanto Hermione cerró la joroba una luz apareció en esa parte del pasadizo.

-Bueno tenemos que ir rápido.- dijo esta volviéndose y se quedo helada en el sitio.

-¿A dónde?- Remus tenía su varita en alto y enfocaba a Regulus y a Snape con ella, a su lado se encontraba Sirius sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?-

-Me resultó muy raro que mi querido hermano me pidiera la capa de invisibilidad.- dijo Sirius sin más.

-Iros, esto no os incumbe.-

-Bueno Dumbledore hay dos opciones, o habláis, o tú tío se enterara de esta escapada.- dijo una tercera voz.

-Pettigriw.- no se dio cuenta de que había puesto un tono bastante amargo y cargado de odio al decir su apellido, pero Sirius y Remus si que se habían dado cuenta además de la forma en que lo miraba Hermione no era normal.

-Tú decides cual quieres.- dijo Remus.

-No os diré nada, y podéis decirle lo que queráis, me da igual.-

-No irás.- dijo Sirius.

-Si que iré, de eso no tengo duda, esto es más importante que cualquiera de vuestras estupideces quitaos de en medio.-

Snape y Regulus sacaron sus varitas y las pusieron en alto.

-Lo siento Hermano pero Hermione tiene asuntos que resolver.-

-¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda a nosotros?-

-¿Acaso me ayudaríais?- pregunto esta.

-Si.- dijo Remus sin dudar.

-Si no nos dices en que, no podremos decirte si, si o si no, pero si mi hermano esta metido tengo derecho a saberlo.-

Hermione agacho la cabeza mientras pensaba en como salir de esa, Sirius y Remus, ellos eran fuertes, y además podrían ayudarla, pero ¿ponerlos en ese peligro?

…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy, perdonar por la tardanza, pero es que hemos estado muy liados en mí familia, mi hermana se casa, y esto es un caos entre visitas de familia y los preparativos, además de mis estudios, el trabajo y cuidar de mí sobrino entenderéis que no me queda mucho tiempo libre.

Espero que a partir de la semana que viene se quede todo más tranquilo pues la boda es el día 23.

Bueno un beso a todos, espero que lo disfrutéis y perdonar de nuevo por la tardanza, espero que no me hayáis abandonado y que sigáis leyendo.

Gracias por los reviews e intentaré actualizar las demás historias en la semana, hasta la próxima espero vuestra opinión.

Buybuy y cuidaos.


	26. La mansión Gaunt

Hola a todos aquí el nuevo capi muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y espero que os siga gustando la historia hasta el final buybuy y hasta la próxima.

_**La mansión Gaunt.**_

Habían desaparecido de Hosmeade tras el largo camino y la salida de la tienda de Hosneydukes.

Al final Remus y Sirius si que los habían acompañado y ahora lo lamentaba cada vez más.

Se encontraba en un armario a su parecer bastante grande se había refugiado en él mientras los demás rastreaban.

Dios se sentía fatal.

No eso no podía estar pasando, nunca debería de haber dejado que ellos dos los acompañasen, maldito el momento en que había tomado la decisión de dejarlos ir.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y no podía utilizar su varita para hacer un Lumus pues no podía dejar de lanzar ese hechizo curador a Sirius en ese momento sino no lo contaría.

El chico se había desmayado y lo peor es que era todo por su culpa.

Si no hubiesen ido a ese lugar Sirius nunca habría sido herido.

Recordaba la cantidad de preguntas que Remus y Sirius les habían echo, y no había querido contestar a ninguna debido a que podría traerle demasiados problemas si esa información llegaba a oídos de otras personas.

Los había llevado a ese peligro sin explicarles ni decirles nada de nada realmente era injusto que ahora Sirius estuviese herido sin ni siquiera saber cual era el motivo.

Cerró los ojos recordando lo que había sucedido.

Todos ellos se habían aparecido en el camino que Harry le había descrito en su sexto año, recordaba que Harry le había comentado lo del cartel y la dirección que este tenía escrita.

Recordando eso se lo había comunicado a Sirius y Remus la dirección pues Snape ya la sabía, pues los tres habían descubierto siguiendo las pistas de Hermione la dirección exacta de la casa.

A Regulus lo había desaparecido ella en una desaparición conjunta.

Al llegar y ver el cartel Remus miró a Hermione un poco suspicaz y le dijo:

-Casa Gaunt.-

-Si- ella no le dijo nada más, pero Remus sacó su varita un tanto desconfiado.

Sirius por su parte hizo lo mismo, aunque él lo hizo aun más rápido que Remus, al parecer él si sabía algo de esa casa y no solo habladurías.

Era de esperarse después de todo Regulus también estaba al tanto de algunas cosas de esa casa, y Sirius era su hermano así que no era ninguna sorpresa ver que ambos hermanos se ponían en guardia con cualquier ruido del lugar.

A Hermione en particular le daba escalofríos el bosque que rodeaba la casa, después de que arry les contase todo lo relacionado con el lugar y lo de la serpiente clavada en la puerta ella realmente esperaba ver alguna por el lugar.

Pero gracias a dios no se tropezó con ninguna serpiente por el lugar ni siquiera en la puerta de entrada.

Bueno exceptuando las que había en forma de pomo.

Estaba claro que los Gaunt adoraban a las serpientes, aunque bueno eso no era nada nuevo para ella y menos siendo familiares de quien eran.

No sabía si los otros que la acompañaban sabrían que estaban adentrándose en la casa no solo de los Gaunt sino del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y ninguno se decidía a abrirla todos ellos parecían muy reacios a hacerlo al parecer los merodeadores no eran tan valientes después de todo.

-Bueno una simple preguntita, ¿se puede saber que pintamos aquí?- dijo Sirius un tanto nervioso.

-Solo es una excursión.- había contestado ella.

-Pues chica vaya excursiones las tuyas.- murmuró este.

-Vaya yo tenía entendido que los famosos merodeadores no tenían miedo a nada.-

-Todo el mundo teme a algo, además no estamos tan locos.-

-Vosotros fuisteis los que insististeis en venir ahora a callar.- dijo esta cortando así la discusión que podría avecinarse.

-Bueno será mejor que entremos.- murmuró Regulus.

-Pienso igual.- dijo Severus mientras apretaba el pomo en forma de serpiente y empujaba la puerta para abrirla.

Los demás todos se pusieron en guardia mientras que la puerta chirriaba al abrirse.

Entraron con cuidado y muy juntos, mientras que Sirius maldecía por lo bajo.

-Gran idea la de la Slytherin.- murmuró este.

-Cobarde.- le devolvió esta enfadada.

Sirius la miró con reproche, y no volvió a abrir la boca.

Remus miraba todo a su alrededor, todo lo que había escuchado de esa casa le parecía poco, recordaba la cantidad de cosas que se podían llegar a escuchar, pero el ver la casa era todavía peor que te la describiesen con todo detalle.

Hermione por su parte sentía exactamente lo mismo referente a esa casa.

Caminó con cautela y sintiendo en su interior que nada de eso era normal, aun no había pasado nada, y recordaba lo contado por Harry sobre todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir el horcux de la cueva, sin embargo ellos habían entrado en la casa de forma sencilla.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?- preguntó ahora Remus.

-Un anillo.- dijo esta, creyó que era mejor que entre todos buscaran el objeto en cuestión y así lo encontrarían antes.

-Bueno podrías especificar un poco más.- dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor.

-Esta casa es enorme, y da escalofríos, ¿cómo se supone que encontremos un anillo en este lugar?- dijo Regulus mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues hay que encontrarlo, se que es negro y bastante grande, además tiene una S en forma de serpiente en la parte de delante además de ser un sello.- dijo esta describiendo el anillo.

-Bueno lo mejor es dividirnos.- dijo Snape.

-Si opino igual.- dijo Remus por su parte.

-Bueno al parte de arriba es la más amplia, será mejor que tres de nosotros subamos arriba.-dijo Regulus apoyando esa idea.

-Bueno pues quienes suben y quienes se quedan abajo.- dijo Sirius decidido.

-Lo mejor es que lo echemos a suertes.- dijo Regulus.

-Esto no es un juego.- le recrimino ella.

-Ya lo se, pero es la mejor forma de no discutir.- dijo este y sin más comenzaron a hacer el sorteo, ella y Sirius les tocó la planta de abajo y Severus, Regulus y Remus la parte de arriba.

Ella al verlos subir sintió un mal presentimiento pero prefirió no hacerle caso y seguir con lo que tenían que hacer, estaba deseando salir de esa mansión cuanto antes.

Ambos fueron a la cocina y rebuscaron los dos en silencio uno quería preguntar barias cosas pero sabía que no serviría de nada después de todo esa chica no le contestaría a nada.

Estaba muy intrigado por saber por que estaban allí pero estaba seguro de que no diría ni una palabra, de para que podría servir ese anillo ni de por que lo quería conseguir.

Después de desmantelar la cocina y no encontrar nada se fueron a una sala, en la que tampoco encontraron nada.

Al llegar a la puerta que debería de dar al salón Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, Sirius por su parte se acercó a la puerta para abrirla en el momento justo en el que ella le gritaba que no se acercase él salía despedido hacía atrás.

Hermione se fijó en la puerta, estaba claro que era hay donde se encontraba lo que estaba buscando, pero prefirió no llamar a los otros.

Caminó con cuidado hasta el sitio donde Sirius había sido repelido y se fijó en la puerta, recordaba lo que Harry le había contado del sacrificio de sangre pero algo le decía que no era eso lo que la puerta le estaba pidiendo en esa ocasión.

Miró a Sirius y lo descubrió desmayado contra la pared, prefirió no despertarlo al menos hasta que averiguase como abrir la dichosa puerta.

Se quedó mirándola y lanzó algunos hechizos contra esta pero todos fueron inútiles.

La puerta seguía cerrada.

Cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba en el suelo un poco desconcertada por no saber que demonios estaba pasando y como abrir la dichosa puerta.

Estaba concentrada en eso, cuando sin venir a cuento se acordó del duelo de Harry en su segundo año, Parsel.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, claro, eso podría funcionar, aunque claro, ¿cómo demonios se decía ábrete en Parsel?

Se llevó la varita a la barbilla totalmente perdida sin saber como abrir la puerta cuando un recuerdo que no era suyo le vino a la mente.

Harry delante de una puerta redonda, con serpientes talladas en esta miraba fijamente al frente y estaba hablando en parsel.

Al ver que la puerta se abría Hermione supuso acertando que lo que el chico había dicho era que esta se abriese.

Aun con los ojos cerrados dijo lo que acababa de escuchar concentrándose en el sonido que Harry había echo.

Cuando abrió los ojos la puerta estaba abierta, sonrió y se acercó a Sirius lo despertó con cuidado y ambos entraron a la habitación.

Había llamado a los otros con un hechizo y se habían reunido con ellos en la parte baja.

Recordaba que todos se habían puesto a buscar por todo el cuarto y ella había encontrado el cajón donde se encontraba el anillo, justo cuando lo había tocado y había gritado que ya lo tenía.

Se fijó en como Severus y Sirius estaban discutiendo por algo pero cuando iba a intervenir se quedo helada al ver como Sirius se quedaba callado y palidecía.

Lo había dejado caer al suelo, pues Sirius había sido atacado por una serpiente.

Hermione sin poder creérselo había corrido mientras gritaba hacía él rogando que nada le pasase al chico de cabellos negros azulados.

Recordaba haber caído a su lado de rodillas mientras que Remus y los otros proferían un grito al verlos a ellos dos rodeados de varias serpientes, unas más grandes que otras en tamaño y por supuesto unas más peligrosas que otras.

Remus al ver a Sirius caer y a Hermione de rodillas a su lado llorando y pidiendo que estuviese bien había sentido una punzada de celos pero al darse cuenta del estado de Sirius había comenzado a ayudar a los otros dos a despejar el lugar para acercarse a ellos.

Después de eso ella y Sirius habían quedado encerrados en ese armario mientras los otros inspeccionaban el lugar para marcharse.

No estaba muy segura de donde se encontraban los demás pero rezaba por que estuviesen bien al menos Snape y Regulus podrían cuidar bien de Remus, ellos eran bastante buenos a la hora de hechizos contra las artes oscuras o en este campo mismo, eran valiosos tanto para lanzarlas como para repelerlas.

Remus tampoco era tonto y además era bastante fuerte aunque no lo pareciese.

Apretó en su mano el anillo con fuerza, ya lo tenía en su poder pero el precio podía ser muy, muy alto demasiado.

Apretó con fuerza la varita y se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos intentando por todos los medios que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

Una nueva protesta de dolor por parte del chico que tenía apoyado en sus rodillas le llamo la atención.

Ella agarró su mano con fuerza mientras se maldecía.

-Por favor tienes que aguantar, tienes que resistir, saldremos de esta, tú no puedes irte aun no es tú tiempo.-

Después de decir esas palabras se mordió el labio inferior tal vez por su culpa si que había llegado su tiempo, tal vez ella misma lo había llevado a cambiar su destino de forma que nunca conociera a su ahijado, de forma que nuca pasara doce años en Azcaban o incluso que no viera la muerte de su hermano.

Apretó con más fuerza la mano de este, no, no podía dejar que Sirius muriera no era justo y no lo permitiría.

Miró su varita y se fijó en al herida a pesar de la oscuridad gracias al hechizo podía ver la herida y como esta se estaba cerrando tan solo un poco más y esta terminaría cerrada, aunque sabía que no aguantaría mucho ese hechizo le daría una pequeña posibilidad de sacarlo de esa mansión con vida y con un poco de suerte llegarían a Hogwarts o a San Mungo con tiempo de salvarlo.

El hechizo terminó en dos minutos dejando la herida cerrada, al menos ya no sangraría lo malo era que el veneno estaba dentro de él.

-Enervate.- le lanzó el hechizo y el chico abrió con mucho esfuerzo los ojos y la miró en la oscuridad, ella hizo un Lumus con la varita.

-Vaya parece ser que no era todo tan fácil.- dijo este con esfuerzo.

-No me lo recuerdes, por dios no te vuelvas a desmayar tenemos que salir de aquí, he conseguido cerrar tu herida pero el veneno no lo pudo sacar, sino corremos podrías…-

Hermione no dijo nada más solo se levantó y apartó la mirada de los ojos azules de Sirius.

No era capaz a pensar en la sola idea de lo que le podía pasar al chico y en esta ocasión era solamente su culpa.

Sirius con ayuda de Hermione consiguió ponerse en pie aunque no estaba muy seguro de cuanto podría aguantar sin caer desmayado o sin gritar de dolor por el veneno.

Miró a Hermione de reojo estaba muy aturdido y sorprendido a la vez con la chica, la verdad es que nunca había sido santa de su devoción y se preguntaba que demonios podría llevar a dos de sus mejores amigos a pelearse por esa Slytherin, aunque no parecía ser una de esas serpientes en absoluto.

Se había sorprendido de sobremanera al ver como corría a ayudarlo a él con desesperación y la que gritaba y pedía que estuviese bien fuese ella precisamente.

La había visto caer de rodillas a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos, y la había escuchado maldecir a su lado y rogarle que no se fuera.

Había sido capaz de escuchar como le rogaba que no se fuera que había alguien que necesitaba de él, no había escuchado mucho más después de eso, pues se había desmayado en el momento en que Remus se acercaba a ellos dos.

No entendía muy bien como había llegado a ese estado exactamente, pero estaba seguro de que si seguía con vida era sin duda gracias a ella, y aunque no le caía nada bien la chica, ahora le debía una y una muy grande.

Y lo peor de todo es que su curiosidad por ella había crecido a límites insospechables, tan solo por verla desesperada ante la simple posibilidad de que él pudiese morir.

Ella pasó el brazo de él por su cuello y le dijo:

-Venga Sirius haber si puedes caminar.-

-Esto es increíble, debería de ser al revés, tú herida y yo ayudándote.-

-Claro tú el caballero al rescate.-

-Si así es.-

-Pues no es el caso yo no soy la chica desvalida y tú no eres el príncipe de brillante armadura.-

-Pues no me gusta eso.-

-Deja de quejarte y comprueba si puedes caminar al menos.-

Sirius con esfuerzo y su ayuda dio unos cuantos pasos y dijo:

-Esto duele demasiado.-

-O venga ya deja de quejarte, al final va a ser cierto que eres una niñita desvalida.-

-Muy graciosa, no se por que será que yo me encuentre en esta situación.- dijo este mordazmente.

Ella se calló y lo miró un momento sorprendida después apartó su mirada y la fijó en el suelo, agarró la varita con fuerza en la mano que le quedaba libre y dijo:

-Venga tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.-

-¿Y los demás?, ¿qué pasa con Remus y Regulus?- dijo este ahora dándose cuenta de que esos dos no estaban allí.

-¿Y Snape?- dijo ella enfadada, no entendía como Sirius e incluso James podían ser gente tan repelente.

-¿Qué pasa con ese?, a mí me importa muy poco quejicus.-

-No entiendo como podéis odiarlo tanto, es un buen chico.- Hermione se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que acababa de decir y añadió:

-Vale que puede ser, repelente, celoso, insoportable, un tanto irritante cuando quiere, despiadado con los que no le gustan, bastante insolente y demasiado odioso cuando se trata de algo que no le gusta, además de que a veces no sabe más que insultar y despreciar a otros, tiene una lengua muy venenosa cuando quiere y sabe muy bien a que atacar para herirte…- Sirius la miró sorprendido por lo que decía, y se había detenido al caminar sin poder creérselo.

-¿Y se supone que es tú amigo?- dijo este alucinado.

-Bueno, que lo sea no quita que yo no vea todos sus pequeños fallos.- dijo esta enrojecida y avergonzada, ella hablaba del Snape odioso de su tiempo, se había concentrado en recordar a ese adulto odioso y despiadado a ese Snape que lo único que hacía era amargarle la existencia a todos los Gryffindors en especial a ella, Ron y Harry.

Sirius frunció el ceño, al parecer esa chica si que conocía a Snape bastante bien.

-¿Qué piensas de nosotros?- preguntó este en un momento mientras volvía a empezar a caminar.

Ella lo apoyó un momento contra la pared y abrió una puerta con cuidado intentando no hacer mucho ruido, y deseando que Remus y los otros dos volviesen ya a ese cuarto oscuro.

Ellos habían ido a inspeccionar un poco para averiguar en la situación en la que se encontraban exactamente, y aun no habían vuelto.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo suspirando al ver que no volvían ni se escuchaban pasos.

-Que no les haya pasado nada por favor.- murmuró ella en lo bajo.

-Bueno y me podrías explicar ¿por que estamos aquí?-

-Estamos esperando a que vengan los otros tres han ido a investigar el terreno.-

-Pregunta: ¿qué fue exactamente lo que me pasó?- preguntó dubitativo.

-Que te mordió una serpiente.-

-Vaya no podía haber sido otro animal.-

-Da mejor las gracias por que fuese esa serpiente y no otra de las que había, si hubiese sido así, esa herida no estaría cerrada y tú no estarías vivo y no solo por que el veneno te hubiese matado en segundos sino por que te hubieses desangrado antes.- dijo esta mirándolo ahora.

-¿Cómo es posible que una serpiente me mordiese si no había nada de eso por aquí?-

-Digamos que no lo había, al parecer no tenían ordenes de atacar hasta que encontrásemos lo que estábamos buscando.- dijo esta.

-¿Y que exactamente estábamos buscando?-

-Eso mi querido Black es solo cosa mía.- dijo esta apartando su mirada de Sirius.

-Oye me han herido y tengo veneno en mi cuerpo por eso que solo es asunto tuyo, además de que Remus y mi hermano están ahí fuera puede que jugándose el cuello contra esas serpientes y puede que contra cosas peores por lo que puedo ver en tú cara, y me dices que no es cosa mía, pues no estoy dispuesto a…-

-Tú has venido por que has querido, yo te dije que no a tí y a Remus.-

-Él estaba preocupado por ti y tus arranques…-

-Le dije que no se metiera, y tú estas herido por despistado y arrogante, estabas demasiado concentrado peleando y dándote de mucho con Severus cuando la serpiente te atacó.-

-¿Y quien me dice a mí que no fue él el que la mando atacarme?-

-Severus no habla parsel.- dijo esta.

-Eso no lo sabes.-

-Si que lo se, y mejor de lo que te crees, tú no conoces a Severus, ni tú ni ninguno de tus amigos, ya te he dicho que puede tener muchos defectos pero también tiene virtudes…-

-No me vengas con esas, ese es una asquerosa serpiente y como tal es un rastrero tramposo y odioso, no sabe más que esparcir veneno y ver como hace efecto, le gusta herir a los demás, y sobre todo hacer daño.- dijo este enfadado ella no pudo quedarse callada y le dijo:

-Ya y será que tú y James sois mejores, le amargasteis la vida a más no poder, le hicisteis mil y una cosas, casi lo matas en vuestro quinto año, al llevarlo ante un Remus peligroso.

Se muchas cosas de ti y de James, al igual que del resto, se todo lo que habéis llegado a hacerle a él, y encima tenéis el morro de decir cosas malas de él.

Para mí todos sois unos críos indeseables que no sabéis más que hacer el tonto, no os dais cuenta de que vuestros actos pueden traer consecuencias, y graves.

Ahora hazme el favor de cerrar la boca y callarte no quiero tener que aguantarte, haber si estos llegan ya.- dijo esta mirando de nuevo a trabes de la puerta.

Al abrirla se quedó helada en el sitio, comenzó a caminar hacía atrás con la vista fija en el frente, Sirius la miró sorprendido aun por todo lo que le había dicho al verla caminar hacía atrás y con mirada de miedo se puso todo lo recto que pudo y buscó su varita en sus bolsillos deseando que no fuera todo tan grave como la mirada de ella le hacía ver.

Severus y Remus entraron al cuarto mientras que Regulus iba detrás de ellos, los tres caminando sin varita y amarrados con unas cuerdas.

Detrás de los tres Hermione miraba a un hombre con mirada enfadada y con un ojo azul mirando a varios sitios.

-Moddy.- dijo Sirius al verlo aparecer por la puerta.

-Black, veo que al menos estas despierto, andando vamos a ver como le explicáis esto a Albus.- dijo la voz áspera de Alastor Moddy mientras seguía mirando alrededor.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Hermione mientras agarraba su varita con fuerza.

-Pequeña espero que puedas explicarme que haces en esta mansión.-

-No le pienso decir nada, ¿por qué tiene a los chicos apresados con cuerdas?- preguntó esta.

-Ellos me atacaron, prefiero prevenir antes de que una culebra de estas me haga algo.-

-Moddy pero es Remus.- dijo Sirius.

-Si, es uno de los que me atacó, así que veremos que opina Albus de todo esto.- gruñó este.

Hermione miró a los tres chicos, ninguno los había mirado en ningún momento, y ninguno hablaba, esta dio un paso hacía atrás alejándose de ellos y acercándose a Sirius.

-Estaremos en Hogwarts en breves.- dijo Moddy mientras que comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor.

-Accio Lata.- dijo este y una lata de pintura voló hasta la mano de Moddy Hermione lo miraba mientras apretaba con fuerza su bolsillo derecho y su varita.

-Portus.-

-Esta prohibido hacer un trasladador, esta violando como mínimo diez normas del ministerio.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Vaya usted señorita es la que me dice a mí las normas que estoy violando cuando es usted una de las que más normas ha violado en tan solo cuatro horas.- dijo este enfadado y fijándose en la chica.

-¿Cómo que cuatro horas?- dijo Sirius.

-Eso es lo que sabemos que llevan desaparecidos, aunque podríamos pensar que es más tiempo, Albus lleva cuatro horas movilizando a la orden buscándolos a todos ustedes.- dijo este enfadado.

-¿Dumbledore?, ¿y como dio usted con nosotros?-

-Cuando llegué a Hosmeade perdí vuestro rastro, pero no se si sabe que los señores Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Severus Snape al desaparecerse salen reflejados en el registro del ministerio de magia, y lo más importante salen reflejados en donde se reaparecen.

Al ver que su rastro desaparecía en Hosmeade, decidí ir al ministerio y buscar en el registro, cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar aquí y ser atacado, pero más aun cuando yo venía buscando tan solo a tres y me encontré con cinco.

Eso es algo de lo que hablaremos un poco más tarde, me tiene que explicar como es que ni su nombre reza en el registro de magos señorita "Dumbledore"- dijo este.

-A la de tres se agarrarán todos de esta lata de pintura.-

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó desconfiada.

-Al despacho de su director, quiere hablar con ustedes el primero.-

-Sirius necesita atención médica.- dijo esta.

-La tendrá al menos puede sostenerse de pie y despierto así que no puede ser tan grave.- dijo Moddy.

-Pero…-

-Ya esta bien niña cógete de la lata y cállate ya, hablaras con tu tío en cuanto llegues.-

A la de tres Sirius y ella tocaron la lata y vieron como Moddy tocaba a los otros tres para que también fueran transportados.

Cuando calló al suelo y abrió los ojos se encontró con unos azules totalmente enfadados que se encontraban detrás de unas gafas en forma de luna.

Nunca antes había visto ese enfado en los ojos de su director y por primera vez sintió miedo de él.

Estaba segura de que iban a tener problemas sobre todo ella.

Estaba apunto de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo, abrió los ojos ampliamente al ver como los ojos azules ahora se abrían no solo con sorpresa sino con miedo.

Sin dar tiempo a poder averiguar que era lo que le pasaba Hermione cayó totalmente desmayada en los brazos de un Sirius que ya estaba de por si cansado.

….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy espero que os haya gustado un beso a todos muy fuerte y hasta la próxima, Buybuy espero vuestra opinión sobre el capi.


	27. Un poquito de más información

_**Un poquito de más información.**_

Se encontraba fatal le dolía todo el cuerpo, y lo peor es que no podía fijarse bien si tenía o no alguna herida grave, las muñecas le estaban doliendo cada vez más, y ese despreciable no lo dejaba nunca en paz, cuando creía que lo haría volvía con algo nuevo que probar.

Se sentía débil y no sabía como escapar, y deseaba que Hermione no fuese a por él por nada del mundo o tendrían problemas.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y unos rojos le esperaban con un toque de diversión.

-Vaya te has despertado ya.- parecía feliz por ese hecho y él no entendía que le pasaba últimamente que se sentía cada vez más y más débil como si la vida le estuviese siendo arrebatada.

-Te voy a hacer un favor, he decidido darte una oportunidad.- dijo este sonriendo.

Harry le miro extrañado y este levantó su varita y apuntó a las manos del chico.

-He pensado mucho estos días, y he de reconocer que serías un gran aliado, veo que eres fuerte y tienes determinación, eres decidido y puedo perdonarte el que hayas querido matarme, algo por supuesto imposible para ti.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?- preguntó este con esfuerzo mientras se masajeaba las muñecas con cuidado y lo miraba aun a los ojos.

-No me tienes miedo, no he conseguido que grites ante mí, eres más valioso que cualquiera de esos estúpidos que me siguen, y sinceramente creo que podemos sacar más provecho con una unión que peleando entre nosotros.-

Harry no respondió, la verdad es que estaba muy mareado, y sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no estaba muy seguro pero sentía que a su mente llegaban varios recuerdos de su vida.

-Mírame chico te ofrezco tú mayor deseo, yo te puedo dar lo que más deseas en esta vida, la vida eterna si así la deseas, las mayores riquezas, absolutamente todo lo que quieras o desees puede ser tuyo.-

Este no le contestó nada Voldemort se fijó en el chico de delante de él y se extraño parecía blanco como la pared, sus ojos parecían vacíos aunque también rebosantes.

Se acercó más a él y le susurró en el oído:

-Desea, confíame a mí tu mayor deseo.-

-Mi familia.- susurro este, que parecía perdido en algún lugar.

-¿Tú familia?, es ese tú mayor deseo, ¿es eso lo que más deseas?, ¿dónde están ellos?- preguntó este que aunque tenía la voz fría parecía melodiosa e hipnotizante parecía estar encantando a una serpiente.

-Muertos.- volvió a susurrar él.

-¿Cómo murieron chico?-

-Los asesinaron.- Harry parecía completamente a su merced fijó sus ojos rojos en los verdes del chico y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando le dijo:

-¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Tú.- los ojos de Harry se llenaron de odio uno inmenso y un gran deseo de venganza mientras que pensaba en lo que ese ser despreciable le había echo a sus padres, y recordaba a su vez la muerte de Sirius.

Voldemort retrocedió unos pasos de él y abrió los ojos mucho al ver en la mente de ese chico algunos de sus recuerdos de más joven, ¿qué tanto podría saber ese chico de él?, ¿hasta que punto podría llegar a ser peligroso?

-Aceptas mi oferta, yo te los devuelvo a ambos y tú te unes a mí.-

Harry estaba apunto de contestar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, mientras que se levantaba, pero estaba tan cansado que cayó de rodillas de nuevo al suelo.

Escupió sangre y antes de desmayarse murmuró una vez más el nombre de su mejor amiga.

Ella estaba mal y él se sentía ahora aun peor.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

James se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Hermione, mientras que Lily estaba en la cama de al lado, no estaba muy seguro de a cual de las dos estaba cuidando pero se sentía fatal.

Miro a la cama de enfrente y vio a su mejor amigo allí dormido en la cama, él por su parte se sentía un poco mejor pero Lily ella por el contrario parecía estar cada vez peor, no hacía mas que murmurar en sueños y lloraba.

No recordaba haber visto a nadie que sufriera de esa forma esa chica lloraba hasta dormida, parecía aferrarse a algo de lo que no quería despegarse, parecía desear estar con eso que le quitaban tanto como para dar su vida para que no lo alejaran de su lado, ¿qué podría ser eso a lo que ella se aferraba de esa forma?, ¿qué tenía que ver con él?

Escuchó un quejido de la cama de su lado y miró a Hermione Dumbledore como dormía, parecía estar pasándolo mal, Dumbledore no había querido decirle nada de lo que les pasaba a Hermione y a Sirius solo había dicho que eran cosas que a él no le debían de interesar.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que demonios habían estado haciendo esos dos para llegar así a la enfermería, había llegado a pensar que Sirius y Hermione se habían enfrentado a un duelo, pero al ver que ninguno había despertado aun descartó esa hipótesis y no era capaz a dar con otra.

Se preguntó si Remus o incluso Peter estarían enterados de que dos de los merodeados estaban en la enfermería.

Fijó sus ojos café en Hermione que volvió a moverse inquieta.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?- murmuró en bajo.

Se fijó en su rostro sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de la de la chica dormida en la cama.

Se había enamorado de ella y lo peor es que sentía que también quería a Lily.

Se acercó al rostro de ella aun más y la miró con cuidado intentando meterse en la cabeza todas las facciones de la chica.

Ella volvió a agitarse de forma más desesperada, y James cerró los ojos tragó un poco de saliva, y suspiro.

Abrió los ojos y se fijó en los labios de la chica, al comprobar que estaba dormida acercó su rostro al de ella y poco a poco unió sus labios a los de ella.

Lo hizo con cuidado y saboreando los labios de la chica deseando desesperadamente no separarse de ella.

Rompió el roce de labios y al abrir los ojos y verla aun dormida, se fijó en el lugar y al ver que seguía sin venir nadie volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella.

En esta ocasión sintió como ella respondía al beso, sin pensarlo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y pasó su lengua por los labios de ella con cuidado y pidiendo permiso para saborear más.

Sintió como la chica acariciaba su rostro y pasaba su mano por su cuello acariciando así su cabello.

Cuando estaban apunto de profundizar el beso James sintió una pequeña descarga por todo el cuerpo al igual que la chica.

James se separó de ella y se agarró con fuerza la cabeza, esta le estaba doliendo de forma increíble.

Sentía un gran dolor y un montón de imágenes inexplicables le llegaban a la cabeza.

Se fijó en la chica y se dio cuanta de que seguía dormida, y él no podía explicar que le estaba pasando.

Se veía a él mismo en diferentes sitios, con Hagrid hablando tranquilamente a la edad de once años, cerca de la tienda de túnicas del callejón Diagon.

Sus ropas eran demasiado grandes para él, y parecía realmente perdido en ese lugar.

Se vió también peleando contra un trol enorme en algún cuarto de baño de Hogwarts, acompañado por una chica de cabello demasiado enmarañado y con un pelirrojo pecoso.

Sintió un escalofrío al ver la cara de la chica, era Hermione.

Otra nueva imagen de él volando con ella también, en un hipogrifo estaban sobrevolando los terrenos de Hogwarts y ella lo abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Ambos ella y él enfrentándose a un licántropo también en Hogwarts.

Él, ella y el joven pelirrojo hablando muy en secreto sobre algo importante.

Dumbledore con ellos mirándolo a el fijamente pero no era su mirada habitual sino que lo miraba con extremo, ¿cariño?

Cerró los ojos intentando quitar todas esas imágenes que no entendía pero eso lo llevó a vivir una experiencia que lo dejó helado.

Él se encontraba sentado en un salón estaba acompañado por otras dos personas una chica a la que no era capaz de ver bien, lo miraba sonriente y con esos ojos cargados de amor, uno que él también emanaba.

Caminando cerca de esa chica había un bebe de cabellos negros que corría lo poco que sus piernecitas le daban para huir de él mientras reía abiertamente.

Se veía levantándose y cogiendo al pequeño en brazos mientras que reía feliz por todo.

Los vió subir al piso de arriba mientras que él volvía a entrar en el salón, cogía algo alargado y negro y apuntaba a algo que estaba encima de una mesa, cuando escuchó algo que lo hizo asustarse y levantarse con prisa del sillón.

Se vió correr hacía la entrada y después un rayo verde impactar en él.

Abrió los ojos con miedo y aun sabiendo que tenía los ojos abiertos en su mente pudo ver la muerte de la mujer protegiendo al niño, antes de caer al suelo de la enfermería completamente desorientado e increíblemente desesperado pudo ver unos ojos verdes recibir de lleno un rayo verde esmeralda.

James Potter perdió el sentido y su corazón se detuvo en ese momento.

-HARRY.-

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Desaparecer, desaparecer, eso era precisamente lo que ese maldito chico estaba haciendo ante él, ese chico de cabellos negros gritaba de dolor y estaba desapareciendo delante de sus propios ojos.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, él había ido allí para darle algunas cosas en que pensar como confirmarle que ya sabía algunas cosas interesantes de él y de su querida amiguita, cuando se había encontrado con el chico casi sin poder respirar, agarrándose con fuerza el pecho, gritando de dolor y sobre todo lo que más lo había dejado helado a él trasparentándose.

Si había algo que él odiaba era no saber que demonios estaba pasando.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,...,

Madame Ponfrey corrió todo lo que pudo al escuchar el tremendo grito que acababa de pegar una de sus pacientes, pero al llegar al lugar y ver al joven James Potter en el cuelo se asustó.

Se arrodilló al lado del joven y lo giró en ese momento se asustó tremendamente sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo al aire mientras que el hechizo desaparecía ella apuntaba con la varita al corazón del joven con miedo y decía el hechizo.

Vió como el cuerpo del chico recibía una descarga para intentar reanimarlo.

Lo intentó dos veces más cada vez más nerviosa y más asustada.

Estaba intentándolo una vez más cuando Albus Dumbledore entró en la enfermería corriendo:

-¿Qué pasa Popy?, me llamabas.-

-El joven Potter, Albus, no reacciona, esta muerto.- Dumbledore abrió los ojos y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¿qué a pasado?-

-No lo se, salí de mi despacho al escuchar un grito y me encontré con este chico así.- dijo ella agarrando su varita nerviosamente.

Dumbledore prefirió sacar su propia varita y apuntó al chico lanzó su hechizo y vio como el cuerpo de James se volvía a convulsionar.

Pero no había respuesta.

Dumbledore lo intentó dos veces más cada vez más asustado, estaba apunto de rendirse cuando Hermione se acercó a ellos.

Parecía totalmente otra distinta, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero su color característico no se encontraba en ellos.

Dumbledore se fijó en ella y al verla levantar la varita hacía el cuerpo de James se sorprendió no estaba muy seguro de que demonios iba a hacer la chica y para ser sinceros después de haberle encontrado otro horcux a ella no sabía de quien fiarse.

Ella no se movió de su sitio solo miraba el cuerpo de James y dijo:

-No es tú momento, él no puede morir ahora.- un rayo verde fue disparado de la varita de Hermione al cuerpo de James.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que hechizo era el que la chica acababa de utilizar, pero no pudo evitar que el hechizo diera justo en el corazón de James Potter.

Dumbledore asustado le quitó la varita a Hermione mientras que esta caía al suelo de rodillas y comenzaba a mover la cabeza como intentando despertarse.

Mientras tanto Pomfrey con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miraba el cuerpo de James y como este comenzaba a respirar de nuevo débilmente pero con vida aun en él.

Dumbledore realmente sorprendido y asustado miró a Hermione.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la chica extrañada.

-¿Qué demonios hago en el suelo?- preguntó al ver que nadie le contestaba miró a su profesor y a la enfermera y dijo:

-¿Podrían decirme que esta pasando?-

-Acabas de salvarle la vida a este chico.- dijo Pomfrey sonriendo abiertamente mientras que con su varita hacía levitar el cuerpo de James hasta una cama.

-¿Qué dice?-

-Que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos señorita Granger, usted y yo ya no habrá más escapatorias a la verdad.-

-¿Qué esta diciendo?- dijo esta todavía un poco aturdida.

-¿Qué hacía usted con un horcux en sus manos esta noche?-

-Un horcux en mis manos…- repitió sin entender.

-Si, ¿por qué llevó con usted a esos alumnos?, ¿por qué los puso en peligro?, ¿a quien pertenece ese objeto?, ¿qué hacían en la casa de los Gaunt?- Dumbledore estaba tremendamente enfadado y cada pregunta la hacía más alta que la otra.

Hermione lo miraba sin ser capaz de contestar asustada y sobre todo desconcertada y perdida.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- murmuró esta asustada y retrocediendo.

-¿Pero que esta diciendo?-

-Usted no, usted debería de estar…-

-Señorita Dumbledore sería mejor que volviese a la cama se encuentra mal.-

-¿Señorita Dumbledore?- preguntó ella totalmente perdida.

-Si, venga debe de descansar.-

-Descansar, si, pero ¿cómo se encuentra Harry?- preguntó esta.

-¿Harry querida?-

-Si, ¿cómo esta él?-

-Me temo que no lo se.- dice Pomfrey abatida y un poco preocupada por ese joven ya que estaba en manos de la peor persona que se podría imaginar.

-No lo sabe, ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Dónde esta Harry?, ¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-¿No recuerda nada?- preguntó Dumbledore acercándose a ella.

-No se acerque a mí, no me toque no.- gritó esta asustada.

Sirius se despertó en ese momento perdido y extrañado.

-Señorita Dumbledore, no le hable así a su tío.- dijo Pomfrey.

Sirius abrió los ojos al escuchar a madame Pomfrey así que había acabado en la enfermería bueno al menos estaba vivo pensó este y miró al frente para ver que era todo ese jaleo a su alrededor.

-Mi tío, mi tío, ÉL NO ES MI TÍO, ÉL ESTA MUERTO, ESTA MUERTO, MUERTO.- grito esta desesperada y agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Dumbledore se quedó helado en su sitio sin ser capaz de reaccionar, no sabía que hacer, ni entendía que le estaba pasando a esa chica ahora.

-Harry, Ron, Harry, ¿donde estáis?, Ron por favor, por favor venir aquí.-

La chica comenzó a acercarse a la pared totalmente asustada y perdida, Dumbledore nunca la había visto así y no entendía nada.

-Escúcheme señorita Granger.-

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó ella ahora pareciendo ver a Dumbledore.

-Soy Albus Dumbledore.- dijo este extrañado.

-No, usted no es Albus Dumbledore, él esta muerto, esta muerto Snape lo mato.- dijo esta.

Sirius no era capaz a entender nada mientras que los otros dos tampoco, Pomfrey estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con Dumbledore y recomendarle que la llevase a San Mungo, al parecer su sobrina había perdido la cabeza.

-Popy por favor déjame a solas con mi sobrina.- pidió el director.

Sirius al ver a Pomfrey levantarse se acostó rápidamente para simular estar dormido completamente.

Esta hecho una última mirada a Hermione con pena y se fue a su despacho.

-Ahora que estamos solos señorita Granger podremos hablar tranquilamente.-

-No pienso hablar nada con usted.-

-Señorita Granger no se que le haya pasado pero le aseguro que yo soy Albus Dumbledore, de carne y hueso.- aseguró el director con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mentira, mentira, MENTIRA.- Grito esta.

-¿Por qué cree usted que no soy yo?-

-Usted esta muerto, Harry lo vio, Harry vio como lo mataban, Snape, él, él lo hizo.- dijo esta.

-Señorita no dudo que el joven Severus Snape es sin duda un gran mago, pero no lo creo capaz de matarme.- dijo este con su media sonrisa habitual y calmadamente.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?, ¿y Ron?, ¿dónde están ellos dos?, quiero verlos, quiero ver a mis amigos.- dijo esta mirando a su alrededor.

-Lamento decirle que no se quien es ese tal Ron señorita Granger y respecto a Harry…-

Dumbledore iba a hablar pero Hermione se levantó con rapidez y miró en la enfermería, encontró el inconfundible cabello de Harry y corrió a su cama.

-Harry, Harry despierta, ¿qué le ha pasado?, ¿qué le ha hecho?- preguntó esta asustada y agarró su varita ya que Dumbledore la había dejado encima de la cama y apuntó al profesor.

-No se acerque a mí ni un paso más y dígame que le ha hecho a Harry.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Señorita Granger ese no es Harry.- dijo este simplemente.

Hermione se giró y miró de nuevo a Harry no entendía anda de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y estaba segura de que ese no era Albus Dumbledore.

Caminó hacía la cama de James y lo miró de cerca, al fijarse en él sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, ese era Harry, pero, ¿dónde estaba su cicatriz?

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿dónde estoy?-

Dumbledore la miraba desconcertado y sin entender nada, sus ojos expertos y azules la miraban intentando averiguar que le estaba pasando a la joven que tenía delante de él, parecía haber perdido la memoria y no decía más que cosas sin sentido, ¿qué el estaba muerto?, y lo más sorprendente que Severus Snape un muchacho de diecisiete años había sido el causante.

Eso era totalmente absurdo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Escúcheme un momento señorita Granger.-

-¿Dónde esta Harry?, ¿Quién es él sino es Harry?-

Dumbledore dio un paso para acercarse a ella pero esta volvió a coger con fuerza la varita y lo apuntó.

-No me fío de usted no se acerque solo contésteme.-

-Ese joven de su lado es James Potter.- Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y después miró al chico que se encontraba en la cama y comenzó a negar totalmente extrañada.

-¿Es que quiere que me crea esa sarta de mentiras?, James Potter murió hace dieciséis…- Hermione se cayó al fijarse en el chico y después en Dumbledore y dijo:

-No puede ser, esto no puede ser.-

-Señorita se encuentra en la enfermería de Hogwarts, se desmayo después de que la sacamos de la casa de los Gaunt.- dijo este.

Hermione lo miró extrañada y le dijo:

-¿Qué hacía yo allí?-

-Eso quería que usted me contestara, que hacía allí, y por que iba acompañada por Sirius y Regulus Black, por Severus Snape y por Remus Lupin.- dijo este mirando a la chica y sin perderse ninguna de sus reacciones seguro de que tal vez podría enterarse de algo.

-¿Sirius Black dice?- preguntó esta asustada.

-Si, los dos Blacks la acompañaron a ese lugar.-

-Eso, eso es imposible, ¿qué esta pasando aquí?-

-Le aseguro que es algo que me encantaría saber, pero creo que es mejor que descanse un poco antes de continuar hablando.- dijo este amigablemente.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?, ¿y Ron?-

-No se quien es ese Ron, pero su amigo Harry Dursley ahora mismo esta en paradero desconocido.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿cómo no va a conocer a Ronald Weasley?, ¿y que quiere decir con paradero desconocido?-

Dumbledore miró a la chica al decir el nombre de ese joven pues que el supiese no existía ningún joven con nombre Ronald Weasley, y eso le era extraño pues creía conocer a todos los Weasley, al parecer no era así.

-Señorita al señor Weasley no lo conozco, referente al paradero de su otro amigo, no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero fue secuestrado por Lord Voldemort.-

Hermione pareció despertar de un mal sueño, se irguió por completo y lo miró a los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada, realmente asustada.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?- susurro casi sin voz.

-Que Voldemort lo capturó hace ya unas semanas.-

-Voldemort tiene a Harry.- dijo esta y abrió los ojos.

-Tiene que descansar es mejor que…-

-No, eso no puede ser, tiene que ir a buscar a Harry, tiene que ayudarlo, él no puede, no debe estar a su lado, tiene que ayudar a Harry.-

-Lo siento pero eso me es imposible.-

-NO, USTED NO LO ENTIENDE, HARRY NO PUEDE ESTAR AL LADO DE ESE SER DESPRECIABLE, USTED DEBE AYUDARLO.-

-Lo siento pero no puedo yo no se…-

-¿Y usted quiere que crea que es Albus Dumbledore?, lo que es, es un cobarde, el verdadero Albus Dumbledore no dejaría a Harry, el Albus Dumbledore que yo conocí dio su vida por ayudarlo en todo.- Hermione parecía fuera de si mientras que Sirius y Dumbledore no eran capaces de entender a la chica, esta estaba desesperada por algo que ya hacía mucho había pasado y parecía hablar de Dumbledore en pasado, lo que mas les extrañaba es que parecía aterrada ante la posibilidad de que Voldemort y Harry estuviesen cerca mientras que cuando se lo habían comunicado no estaba asustada ante la idea de que Voldemort lo matase, de echo no creía que eso fuera posible, entonces ¿por que ahora estaba tan asustada?, ¿qué podía recordar ahora que antes no recordaba o que era lo que había olvidado que antes le aseguraba la vida de su mejor amigo?

-Si usted no va iré yo.- sentenció la chica Sirius la miró incrédulo desde su cama, esa chica o era demasiado estupida o muy valiente.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?-

-Él esta en peligro y no pienso dejarlo solo, juremos que estaríamos con él hasta el final.-

-¿De que final esta hablando?- dijo Dumbledore.

-Hasta el final fuera cual fuera, Ron y yo lo ayudaríamos siempre y en todo momento fuese cual fuese la situación.-

-No entiendo que quiere decir señorita Granger, pero no permitiré que vaya usted sola a ese lugar.-

-Pues mande a alguien que me acompañe.- dijo esta enfadada.

-No puedo pedir a nadie que vaya a morir.- dijo este.

-Pues entonces no me diga lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.-

-Escúcheme, necesito que me lo explique, no puedo hacer las cosas sin saber nada.-

-¿Qué es lo que necesita que le explique?, creía que era Albus Dumbledore, no creo que necesite explicación usted siempre esta al tanto de todo, usted siempre lo maneja todo a su antojo, no me pida que diga nada si usted no me dice la verdad a mí.-

-Pero es que se la estoy diciendo soy Albus Dumbledore, y se encuentra en Hogwarts, el joven que esta viendo ahí tumbado es James Potter, no le he mentido en nada, no se quien es Ronald Weasley, y usted se desmayo tras volver de la casa de los Gaunt, portando un horcux, un anillo negro con una S en el sello.-

Hermione se giró y vio como Dumbledore le mostraba el anillo, y posó su vista en los ojos azules de Dumbledore, parecía sincero, pero siempre parecía sincero.

Se fijó un poco mejor en ese hombre, y sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

Dumbledore caminó hasta ella y se arrodillo delante y le dijo:

-Señorita Granger no podré ayudarla si no me dice exactamente lo que esta pasando.-

-Si me ayuda a recuperar a Harry hablaré con usted.- dijo esta entre confusa, insegura y desesperada.

-Así que su condición es traer a su amigo de vuelta ¿no es así?-

-Si, si trae a Harry de vuelta hablaré con usted, le diré lo que quiera, pero él debe estar bien.-

-De acuerdo, yo me comprometo a traer a su amigo de vuelta pero después ustedes dos me contarán que esta pasando aquí, mientras tanto este objeto se quedará en mí poder.-

Hermione no objeto nada, tan solo asintió aun sin estar segura de lo que hacía.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Se encontraba en su despacho sin saber muy bien que hacer, estaba esperando a los señores Potter, que habían sido informados de la situación de su hijo y habían decidido presentarse en Hogwarts cuanto antes.

Tenía que hablar con ellos, debía de asegurarse que ese joven no era de esa familia Potter, si era así tendría que buscar a que familia pertenecía, pues estaba claro que no era mágica, pues la única familia Potter de magos era esa.

Se paró delante de la ventana sin estar muy seguro de cómo cumpliría la promesa echa a la joven, le había prometido traer de vuelta a su amigo bajo la ilusión de saber todo el misterio que envolvía a esos jóvenes, pero ahora no estaba del todo seguro de si sería capaz de llevar a cabo esa promesa suya.

Una un tanto peligrosa e imposible desde ciertos puntos de vista.

Tenía que hacer algo y pensar rápido en sus posibilidades, tenía que estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer, nada le garantizaba que fuese lo que debía hacer, pues no estaba seguro de poder confiar en esas personas, todo sería diferente si no hubiese visto esos dos objetos.

Eran Horcuxes, y eso no era cosa de broma, pero la reacción de la chica al saber que había sido destruido era muy diferente de la que él se había imaginado.

Después estaban todas esas cosas raras que decían, como que él estaba muerto, que Severus Snape había sido quien lo había matado, o como que él chico se culpaba por algo en sueños, además de esa forma de llamarlo hacía ya tanto tiempo, pero esa simple palabra se le había grabado en la cabeza a fuego, estaba seguro de que significaba algo pero no era capaz de saber exactamente que, o las extrañas palabras que la chica les había dedicado a Lily Evans o a James Potter, había tantas cosas que quería saber pero que no había manera de hacerlo, había pensado en hablar con Marta pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

Harry Potter, ¿qué era lo que ahora podía peligrar si estaba al lado de Voldemort?, ¿qué temía la chica exactamente?, ¿de donde habían salido esos dos?, apartó su mirada de la ventana y camino hasta su mesa, abrió el cajón y dejó ver dos objetos en este, un relicario con una S y un anillo negro con la misma S en él.

¿Para que querían los horcuxes exactamente?

Fijó su vista en ambos objetos, estaba seguro de que pertenecían a Salazar Slytherin, pero no entendía por que esos jóvenes se habían interesado en ellos.

Unos jóvenes de tan solo diecisiete años manejando unas artes oscuras de esa magnitud.

Escuchó un sonido y levantó la vista hacía la puerta, de nuevo volvió escuchar ese sonido y una voz se hizo escuchar en su despacho.

-Minerva Mcgonagall sube.-

Dumbledore cerró el cajón y se sentó en su silla mientras seguía pensando en todo un poco.

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y dijo:

-Adelante Minerva.-

-Albus los señores Potter están abajo en la enfermería.-

-Muchas gracias Minerva, iré ahora a recibirlos.-

-¿Qué has pensado hacer?-

-Iré a buscar al chico.-

-Eso no es seguro.-

-Pero tampoco podemos dejarlo así, además algo me dice que no es buena idea que ese joven este con Voldemort.-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-No lo se, pero si queremos resolver algo lo mejor es empezar por traerlo de vuelta.-

-¿Cuando lo harás?-

-En cuanto me manden el lugar que necesito.- dijo este mientras se levantaba.-

-¿Irás tú mismo en persona?-

-No arriesgaré a nadie.-

-Te acompañaré.-

-No Minerva te necesito en el colegio, eres a la única que le tienen cierto respeto.- dijo este con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No puedes ir tu solo a ese lugar.-

-Tal vez le pida a Moddy que me acompañe, no se lo pensaré.-

-Espero que lo digas de verdad y no para tranquilizarme.-

-Tranquila es verdad, bueno será mejor bajar a ver a los Potter, debo de preguntarles algo.-

-Bueno yo vuelvo a mi despacho he de terminar algunas cosas.-

-Está bien luego nos veremos.-

Ambos salieron del despacho y cada uno se fue a diferente lugar uno cogió el camino de la enfermería mientras que Mcgonagal se dirigía a su propio despacho.

Dumbledore llegó a la enfermería y se encontró con el señor y la señora Potter ambos al lado de la cama de su hijo.

Se fijó un poco en las demás camas y vio que Sirius Black estaba dormido en la suya y que Hermione estaba mirando atentamente y un poco triste a los Potters.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada en ella?

-Hola Mirian, Charlie ¿qué tal os encontráis?-

-Albus, ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado?- dijo Mirian Potter nada más escuchar la voz del director de Hogwarts, su voz estaba llena de preocupación, y no era para menos y más sabiendo que ese era su único hijo.

-Tranquila Mirian él ya esta fuera de peligro, solo queda que se despierte nada más, ahora mismo solo esta descansando y soñando cosas sin duda buenas.-

-Albus, nos dijiste que le había pasado algo grave y ahora dices que esta bien, ¿qué fue lo que le paso?-

-Se le paró el corazón sobre un corto periodo de tiempo pero gracias a dios conseguimos que volviera a latir, no sabemos a que se debió lo sucedido. Así que no puedo daros más detalles.- dijo este con su habitual aire calmado tal vez intentando que los otros dos se tranquilizaran.

-¿Y que hay de Sirius?, ¿por qué esta él aquí?-

-Eso es otra historia, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por lugares no muy convenientes y le costó una herida grande en la pierna.-

-Estos chicos no van a cambiar nunca.- murmuró Charlie Potter mientras suspirada y volvía a fijar sus ojos en la cama que ocupaba James Potter.

-¿Podría hablar con ustedes sobre un tema que me inquieta?-

Mirian y Charlie le miraron extrañados ante la pregunta pero ambos asintieron sin abrir la boca.

-Bueno el otro día estuvieron casi todo él día con James y sus amigos, y me preguntaba si bueno ¿no notaron nada entre sus amigos?-

-La verdad es que todos se divirtieron mucho, James fue muy preguntón ese día, pero por lo demás todo fue bastante tranquilo, exceptuando el problema con esos dos jóvenes, el nuevo amigo de mi hijo y la chica de cabellos rizados, creo que eran Hermione y Harry.-

-Si, bueno ellos son nuevos en Hogwarts este año.-

-La verdad es que me lleve una grata sorpresa al conocer a la chica, no sabía que Aberforth tuviera una hija, pero es algo grato saberlo y la verdad es que es una chica simpática.-

-Es bueno saber que os cae bien, pero la verdad es que yo me preguntaba sino habíais notado nada extraño en el otro joven en Harry.-

-Ese chico, jajaja, Albus no te lo vas a creer pero nada más verlo me lancé a abrazarlo creyendo que se trataba de mi James, vaya madre estoy hecha que confunde a su hijo ¿verdad?, para serte sincera, me parecieron muy parecidos, y James incluso me preguntó si sabía de quien era hijo, ni Charlie ni yo teníamos ni idea de por que nos preguntaba a nosotros pues era su compañero, ambos le dijimos la verdad que no, pero a medida que iba pasando el día…-

-Es como si lo hubiésemos conocido de toda la vida, parecía muy cómodo con nosotros a pesar de que nos dimos cuenta de que James y él no eran muy buenos amigos en absoluto.

Me fijé en especial en él durante todo el día, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos como queriendo recordar algo o tal vez al contrario queriendo grabarse algo en la cabeza.

Al principio sentí miedo de sus ojos, estaban sin expresión aparente, eran unos ojos bastante tristes a mi parecer, y también me asustó el hecho de que sus gestos e incluso algunas de sus formas de ser se parecían en gran cantidad a las de mi hijo, llegué a pensar cosas de las que ahora no se ni como saqué esa conclusión.

Pero la verdad es que es un chico bastante respetuoso, no nos falto al respeto en ningún momento, se comportó correctamente, y mira si fue silencioso en casi todo momento que no me di cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta que te vi a ti con él en la entrada de Hogwarts.- agregó Charlie a lo ya dicho por su mujer hacía unos segundos.

-Después de ese día nos quedamos un poco con la duda de si tal vez James tenía razón y llamemos a los hermanos de Charley, pero ninguno sabía nada de nada de ese joven, así que preferí no darle más importancia al tema después de todo no me pareció peligroso.- se quedo callada durante un rato más pero pareció que quería decir algo más así que Dumbledore se quedo callado esperando lo que quisiera decir si acaso decidía hacerlo.

-Albus, ¿puede alguien sentir el deseo de proteger a una persona que no conoce de nada de una manera tan intensa?- dijo esta en un susurro y mirando de reojo a su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente Mirian?-

-Veras, cuando abracé al chico, sentí algo extraño en él, no correspondió al abrazo,- Dumbledore abrió los labios para contestar lo que era obvio pues no iba a ir el chico abrazando a gente que no conocía, pero ella agregó antes de poder decir nada:- pero él lo estaba deseando.- Tanto Charlie como Dumbledore la miraron igual de extrañados y dijo:

-¿A que te refieres querida?-

-Veras, cuando abracé al chico creyendo que era James no me di cuenta en ese momento, pero después pensándolo me percaté de algo.

Cuando tú me llamaste desde atrás dejándome en claro que no se trataba de James, el chico se tensó, parecía estar incomodo al entender quien era yo, cuando me separé de él, sus ojos estudiaron cada parte de mi rostro, y tal y como tú has explicado hace un momento era como si deseara poder grabárselo a fuego en la mente.

No duró mucho tiempo, pues después se fijó en ti y en James.

Pero esa simple mirada me valió para darme cuenta de que el chico estaba entre sorprendido, asustado pero a la vez entusiasmado.

Es difícil de entender lo que digo ¿verdad?, pero es lo que me pareció.

Después durante el resto del día como ya a dicho Charlie sus gestos y algunas otras cosas se parecían mucho a las de James, pero sus miradas estaban cargadas de un poco de felicidad, y tristeza, me entraron ganas de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo en algunos momentos en los que creía que estaba apunto de llorar por algo.-

Dumbledore grabo sus palabras en su cabeza, al igual que otras muchas cosas, fijo su vista en James Potter, de verdad que se parecían esos dos, pero no eran la misma persona en absoluto, ¿Quién era Harry Potter?, ¿a qué familia pertenecía el chico de ojos verdes esmeraldas?

Suspiró cansado de tantas dudas, y miró a la cama de Hermione, la chica se había acostado y parecía estar durmiendo placidamente, mientras que en la cama de enfrente Sirius Black comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro buscando una postura más cómoda para él y su pierna.

Había decidido que Pomfrey se la curara de forma muggel en vez de curársela con magia para que otra vez pensase antes de actuar, aunque algo le decía que eso nunca iba a pasar, no con esos era imposible hacerlos entrar en verea.

Se despidió de los Potter y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, lo había decidido ayudaría a esos dos, sentía que debía hacerlo así que no había otra solución más, llegó al puente que conectaba una torre con la parte principal del castillo y caminó por este, se detuvo a mitad de camino y fijó sus ojos azules en el paisaje que se presentaba ante él.

Oscuridad, se notaba la noche por todas partes, los Potter se quedarían a dormir en el castillo, y él, a él le tocaría actuar deprisa.

Sacó su varita y la miró sonrió como un niño pequeño con su juguete favorito y dijo a la oscuridad:

-Que se le va a hacer tendré que sacarte a pasear.-

La volvió a guardar en su túnica y tras mirar una vez más a la oscuridad, reanudo su marcha hacía el castillo de vuelta, había llegado la hora de partir.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Algo iba mal, algo había cambiado y no sabía el que, no estaba segura de si ya había pasado o si estaba apunto de pasar, solo entendía que lo que iba a pasar en la mañana siguiente causaría problemas para hacer que ella la acompañase, al final tendría que utilizar la otra forma.

Era extraño el no haberlo visto antes, para poder haberse preparado, pero al parecer era algo que no estaba destinado a pasar nunca antes hasta hacía apenas unos minutos.

Albus Dumbledore iba a intervenir, no se preocupaba por lo que le pudiera pasar a él estaba segura de que su suerte era buena, sino de lo que eso podría significar en la lucha que ella tendría que presenciar, por lo visto antes de tiempo.

Sus compañeros y ella tendrían que acelerar el proceso de ella, si querían que todo acabase bien, sino, Harry Potter no tendría el futuro que le correspondía sino que sería aun más terrible de lo ya escrito para él.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien estuviese destinado a sufrir tanto?, ¿y por qué cuando alguien intentaba ayudar, solo acababa dando con soluciones que si fracasaban acabarían en un desastre peor?

Si todo iba mal, Voldemort nunca desaparecería durante trece años, y lo peor Harry Potter podría no llegar a nacer nunca.

¿Cómo acabaría toda esta locura?, no estaba muy segura de ello, pero solo sabía que su mayor deseo era que él viviese, solo le importaba la felicidad de él, y de lo que si que estaba más que segura era de que él no moriría, esa sería una visión que no se cumpliría nunca.

No, Remus Lupin no moriría, ella Marta Mistarg no lo consentiría.

Y para que eso no sucediera el precio podría ser alto, pero no le importaba, aunque parte de ese precio fuera Hermione Granger.

Ya solo quedaba un día a la noche siguiente Hermione Granger y ella ya no estarían en el castillo, ¿Cuántos podrían llegar a perdonarla?, ¿podría todo salir bien? Dios quisiera que así fuese sino se arrepentiría toda su vida.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Despertó exaltado, en cuanto la luz le dio en los ojos, su respiración estaba agitada y todo el cuerpo le dolía cantidad, la luz le hacía daño en los ojos, y se sentía increíblemente cansado.

Sabía que estaba tumbado en una cama porque podía sentir la comodidad de un colchón debajo de todo su cuerpo adolorido, no era capaz de recordar que estaba haciendo en una cama, y temía haber dicho que si a todas esas propuestas tan solo para dejar de sentir todo el dolor que en los últimos días le habían echo pasar de forma incansable e insoportable.

Aunque a pesar de todo no había gritado delante de ese ser despreciable, después si que lo había echo, incluso había llorado de dolor, pero nunca delante de él, nunca había demostrado su debilidad delante de ese ser y estaba orgulloso de ello a no ser que el estar en una cama ahora significase que había acabado cediendo a sus malditos ataques.

Su cabeza le trajo el recuerdo de ese miserable diciéndole que sabía algunas cosas interesantes de él y de Hermione.

Recordaba haber sentido un escalofrío recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo, y una furia muy grande.

No estaba muy seguro de nada, pero también recordaba a otra persona en esa habitación.

Cerró los ojos al recibir una punzada de dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza al intentar recordar algo de lo sucedido en ese momento.

Dios ¿donde estaba?, ¿y sus gafas?, necesitaba ubicarse cuanto antes, pero solo veía formas borrosas en todas partes.

Intentó mover su mano derecha pero le dolía demasiado.

-No te muevas o te ayudo.- no fue capaz a reconocer esa voz que le estaba hablando, pero le sonaba de algo de eso estaba seguro.

-Pobre chico lo has tenido que pasar muy mal.- sintió que le ponían las gafas en los ojos.

Y sin saber por qué identificó ese rostro como el de Molly Weasley, aunque la verdad es que no se parecían en nada, tal vez solo en la cara de preocupación y en las ganas de protección que se podían leer en sus facciones, ya un poco cansadas, al parecer de haber pasado mala noche.

-¿Señora Weasley?- dijo este en un susurro que la mujer a su lado oyó.

-¿Señora Weasley?, no soy la madre de James, Mirian Potter.- dijo la mujer acercándose un poco a él, y pudo sentir como le cogía la mano con cuidado y se la apretaba con cariño.

-Veo que estas mejor, Albus estará contento al ver que despertaste, aunque no será el único, has tenido preocupadas a demasiadas personas muchacho.- dijo esta terminando con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Señora Potter.- murmuró este extrañado, era su abuela, al que estaba a su lado, era ella la que lo estaba cuidando, pero ¿por qué?, ¿cómo demonios había llegado allí?, ¿estaba en Hogwarts?, ¿dónde estaba Hermione entonces?

-Hermione.- dijo este mirando a la mujer.

-Ella ha ido a comer, la pobre acaba de salir del hospital hace apenas unos cinco minutos, estaba preocupada por vosotros, dijo que no tardaría.-

-¿Por nosotros?- preguntó extrañado.

-Si, es que mi hijo también esta aquí ingresado, él aun no despierta, Sirius por otro lado se encuentra mejor aunque demasiado protestón por no poder levantarse de la cama, aunque considero que Albus tiene razón en sus decisiones.- dijo esta.

-¿Y Lily, donde esta?-

-Ella se fue a su sala común, dijo que se pasaría más tarde por aquí, al parecer le surgió un problema y tuvo que irse, ella también a estado mala estos días, aunque hoy parecía mucho mejor.-

-Mirian cariño será mejor que vayamos a comer algo.-

-Charlie, ¿dónde esta Albus?, el chico acaba de despertar.-

-¿James?-

-No, Harry.- dijo esta un poco decepcionada.

-O vaya, veo que eres muy fuerte chico, voy a avisar a Dumbledore no tardo tranquilo en seguida lo veras.-

-¿Es inevitable?- dijo este.

-Me temo que si.- dijo Charlie Potter sonriendo al escucharlo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Harry sintió un peso fuerte en todo el cuerpo, y que algo le tapaba la vista completamente, mientras que a su oído llegaba el familiar:

-Harry ya despertaste me tenías muy preocupada.-

Hermione, sin duda era ella, no conocía a nadie más que fuese tan desconsiderado de quitarle el aire a una persona que acababa de despertarse de esa forma.

-Hermione.- dijo este y consiguió mover su mano lo suficiente para acariciar la espalda de ella y le dijo:- estás bien.-

-Yo si, el que no esta bien eres tú, aunque no será por mucho tiempo, madame Ponfrey esta haciendo un buen trabajo contigo.-

Harry sonrió levemente mientras miraba con sus ojos verdes otros azules que los estaban buscando con ansia.

No supo como contestar a esa mirada y mucho menos supo que hacer cuando Dumbledore dijo:

-Mirian lo mejor es que vayas a comer, Ponfrey acompáñala, llevaos a Sirius con vosotros por favor.-

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó el susodicho aun enfadado por la tortura a la que Dumbledore le estaba obligando pasar.

-Por que tú director lo ordena, ahora joven Black si quiere que su estancia aquí sea más corta haga el favor de obedecerme.-

Refunfuñando y nada pero que nada contento Sirius se dejo ayudar por las dos mujeres y juntos salieron de la enfermería.

-Bueno señorita Granger, un trato es un trato, y ha llegado el momento de cumplir su parte del mismo.-

-¿No puede esperar?-

-He esperado hasta que él este despierto, así que ahora si son tan amables, señor Dursley podrá ya incorporarse sin problemas, después de la poción que le acaba de dar Popy así que es mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.-

Harry miró a ambos sin entender nada, pero aun así se incorporó en su cama y los miró a ambos.

-Veamos, ahora me van a decir quienes son ustedes, y a que familia pertenecen, incluido el nombre de sus padres, y toda la información sobre sus familias que sepan, a que colegio han ido, y quienes han sido sus amigos, quiero toda la verdad y nada de oclumancia.-

Harry miró a Hermione sin entender y esta bajó su mirada para no mirarle a los ojos y dijo:

-Si el te salvaba yo le contaba todo, ese fue el trato al que llegamos, aunque ayer, no estaba en todos mis sentidos, he hice y dije cosas poco convenientes para nosotros.-

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo este asustado.

-Entre otras que Severus Snape me había matado.- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, Harry por su parte miró a este y después a Hermione más sorprendido.

-¿No era yo el que siempre metía la pata?, ¿qué ha cambiado aquí?-

-El que tú no estabas para hacerlo.- dijo esta.

-Muy graciosa, genial.-

-Bueno comiencen ya, señorita Granger estoy esperando.-

-Como ya le dije me llamo Hermione Granger, tengo dieciocho años, he estudiado siempre en Hogwarts, deje que termine y después habla usted,- dijo esta al ver que Dumbledore iba a hablar.- mi madre se llama Jane Granger, y mi padre George Granger, ambos son dentistas, y son muggels, cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts a mis once años fue toda una sorpresa para nosotros.

Soy prefecta desde quinto curso, y cuando entré en Hogwarts el sombrero seleccionador me colocó en la casa de Gryffindor, aunque estuvo tentado a dejarme en Ravenclove.

Mis dos mejores amigos en Hogwarts son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.-

Dumbledore la miró entre enfadado y dudoso pero prefirió no hablar hasta escuchar a Harry así que lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-La oclumancia joven, acabo de decir que la quiero fuera.-

-Lo lamento pero yo no entraba en esa información yo no hice ningún trato.-

-Harry necesitamos ayuda o no seremos capaces de…-

-Hermione cállate, yo no puedo darle nada de la información que quiere, podría ser peligroso.-

-No voy a hacerle nada señor Potter.- dijo este enfadado por la desconfianza de este.

-No es lo que usted me pueda hacer sino por lo que pueda pasar si hablo.-

-Harry, es mejor decírselo ya, o nunca terminaremos con esto.-

Dumbledore lo miró y dejó claro que no iba a perder la oportunidad de que él hablara.

-Créame no es bueno que usted sepa nada de mi.-

-Eso lo decidiré yo cuando me lo cuente.-

-Pero es que…-

-Hable ya.- sentenció este dando por terminada la protesta de Harry.

Harry miró a Hermione y después suspiro y dijo:

-Como quiera después no se queje, me llamo Harry James Potter, tengo diecisiete años, he estudiado en Hogwarts siempre, en mi primer año empecé como buscador en mi equipo de quiddich, yo vivía con mis tíos hasta que recibí la carta del colegio fue una sorpresa para mí, aunque ellos se la esperaban, el sombrero seleccionador me colocó en Gryffindor aunque estuvo tentado a dejarme en Slytherin.

En mi sexto año era capitán de mi equipo de quiddich.

Mis amigos aquí en Hogwarts eran Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.-

-No me ha dicho nada de su familia, estoy esperando.-

Harry levantó la vista y miró a Dumbledore a los ojos y dijo:

-Mis tíos con los que viví hasta los once años se llaman Petunia y Vernon Dursley.- dijo este fastidiado.

-¿Qué hay de sus padres?-

-Murieron cuando yo era pequeño en un accidente de coche.- dijo este, y Dumbledore sonrió un poco mientras que Hermione de la sorpresa no pudo evitar mirar a Harry extrañada y Dumbledore dijo:

-No me haga quedar como tonto señor Potter, dígame sus nombres.-

-No es buena idea hacerlo.-

-Quiero escucharlos.-

-Pero yo no quiero decírselos.-

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que en la cama de James este había despertado hacía apenas un minuto y se estaba levantando de la cama para ver a Dumbledore y que le dijera que era lo que le había ocurrido, cuando escuchó la conversación de estos y decidió escuchar un poco, su curiosidad era mucha.

-Señor Potter dígame lo que quiero saber.-

-Usted no necesita esa información para nada.-

-Eso lo decidiré yo.-

-No se lo voy a decir.-

-Tengo todo el día señor Potter no tengo ninguna prisa, y esa puerta no se abrirá hasta que yo lo desee.-

-Usted no lo entiende no es seguro que Harry diga nada.- dijo esta.

-Pero yo necesito saberlo sobre todo si los he encontrado a cada uno de ustedes en posesión de un horcux.-

Harry lo miró sorprendido a los ojos y dijo:

-¿Un Horcux, a cada uno?-

-Si, la señorita Granger con la ayuda de los hermanos Blacks, y de Severus Snape se adentro en la casa de los Gaunt y sacó de allí un pequeño sello negro.-

-¿Qué tú hiciste que?- dijo Harry mirando a la chica enfadado.

-Tú no estabas y yo…-

-Tú nada, eso es responsabilidad mía y tú lo sabes, te tengo dicho que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe ¿cuando dejarás de ser una sabelotodo meticona?, esto es lo único que has conseguido con tus idioteces.- dijo este señalando a Dumbledore y la situación en la que ambos se encontraban.

-Pero tú estas vivo, y yo no sabía como ayudarte.-

-Eso no importa, Hermione esto no debería de estar pasando además él no me hubiese matado.-

-¿Hasta cuando Harry?, ¿hasta que hubiese podido entrar en tú mente?-

-No lo habría conseguido…-

-No eres tan fuerte, y para serte sincera prefiero confiar en él que dejar que murieses, si tú no hablas lo haré yo, profesor Dumbledore esto le aclarará todo Harry, sus padres son Lilian Evans y James Potter.-

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore nunca antes se habían visto tan grandes de la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar, mientras que James Potter detrás de una de las columnas de la enfermería estaba estático en su sitio, mientras que imágenes que ya había visto antes le venían a la cabeza.

Él con un niño de un año jugando en un salón, él con una mujer que no conseguía identificar en ese mismo salón.

Comenzó a respirar más rápido sin ser capaz a creerse lo que acababa de decir Hermione Dumbledore, o Granger como se llamase.

Ese joven no podía ser su hijo, eso era virtualmente imposible, ambos tenían diecisiete años, dios esto era imposible, su cabeza buscaba una solución a todo eso.

-¿Qué acaba de decir señorita Granger?-

-Que James Potter y Lilian Evans son los padres de Harry James Potter.-

-Eso es imposible, tienen la misma edad, y además él…- Dumbledore entornó los ojos un momento y luego los volvió a abrir más aun que antes:

-Del futuro, ustedes son del futuro, pero ¿cómo han llegado aquí?, ¿qué hacen en este lugar?-

-No sabemos como llegamos a este lugar, ni tampoco como volver.- dijo Hermione.

-Eso no es problema yo les puedo llevar de vuelta a su tiempo.- dijo este sin poder creérselo aun.

Harry lo miró más rápido y más sorprendido y asustado de lo que debería de haberlo mirado, y Dumbledore se extraño mucho de esa actitud.

-Yo puedo mandarlos de vuelta en cuanto él se recupere, no tardaré más de dos días en prepararlo todo sin ningún problema, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿y que eran esos horcuxes?-

James no era capaz a asimilar lo que había escuchado, del futuro, ese era su hijo del futuro, y Hermione, ella, no, no, no podía ser que ella perteneciese al futuro, no eso no era posible, no se lo creía eso era otra mentira más de esos dos para que Dumbledore los dejase en paz, si se trataba de eso, ¿pero por qué Dumbledore les seguía la corriente?, estaba seguro de que estaba tramando algo para sacarles la verdad, si seguro, ¿cómo iba a ser ese chico su hijo y el de Lily si ella para empezar lo odiaba?, ¿cómo iba a ser Hermione del futuro?, eso no eran mas que tonterías y no se las iba a creer nunca.

Ese chico al que él odiaba no podía ser su hijo, no podía y no lo era estaba seguro de ello, ahora lo importante era saber, ¿qué eran los horcuxes?, ¿para que servían?, ¿por qué esos dos tenían uno cada uno?, ¿Por qué Sirius, Remus, Regulus y el estupido de quejicus habían ido a por él con Hermione a la casa de los Gaunt?

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy espero que os haya gustado, y que me deis vuestra opinión pues es algo muy importante para mí, muchas gracias por los Reviews que me habéis mandado y espero que os guste este cap.

Y que no me matéis por tardar en colgarlo es que es un poco más largo que otros, espero que eso compense un poco.

Haber si ya me estabilizo de una vez en todo y vuelvo a actualizar tan rápido como al principio.

Muchas gracias por esperar y por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo, espero poder llegar a los 200 reviews, sería la primera vez que lo consigo jajaja, bueno disfrutar del capi y buybuy.

Os dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap disfrutarlo:

"_**-¿De verdad no recuerda nada de lo sucedido en su rescate señor Potter?-**_

_**-No se de que me esta hablando.-**_

_**-Tal vez esto le haga recordar algo.- una serpiente negra y bastante amenazante apareció delante de Harry.**_

_**Lo único que James pudo escuchar desde detrás de su columna fueron unos siseos, se asomó un poco, y descubrió que era precisamente el chico el que los estaba produciendo, ¿hablaba la lengua de las serpientes, y decía ser su hijo?, eso no era posible."**_

"_**-¿No puedes solo darme una noche?-**_

_**-Déjame ir, James esto no es buena idea.-**_

_**-¿Es por Harry?- que le preguntase por él la había dejado helada en su sitio, se giró para mirar a James a los ojos y este le dijo:**_

_**-¿Es eso?-**_

_**-¿A que te refieres?-**_

_**-¿Es por que soy el padre de Harry?- Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo mientras que James la miraba detenidamente mientras esperaba una respuesta de ella."**_

"_**Hermione lo miró a los ojos de nuevo y James supo la respuesta enseguida, acababa de darse cuenta de que Harry Potter su hijo estaba enamorado de la misma mujer que él, pero a pesar de eso y de ver sus ojos verdes llenos de celos no pudo soltar a Hermione y no pudo evitar juntar sus labios a los de ella."**_

"_**-HERMIONE- El grito de su hijo lo dejo destrozado mientras caía de rodillas al suelo derrotado y sangrando por el hombro, no había podido ayudar a Hermione, y ver a su hijo derrotado a unos pasos de él lo dejó a él peor y más saber que todo era por su culpa."**_

Bueno hasta aquí el avance espero que os guste y espero poder subirlo rápido para vosotros o sino creo que me mataréis.

Ahora si buybuy y hasta el próximo cap cuidaros mucho todos.


	28. Ellos, y Harry ve a James y Hermione

_**Ellos, **__**Harry ve a James y Hermione.**_

Maldición, lo mejor hubiera sido matarlo, estaba del todo seguro, no debería haber esperado tanto para llevar acabo ese asesinato, y mucho menos ahora que sabía lo que sabía.

Tenía que conseguir a la chica, tenía que volver a atrapar a ese maldito Harry Potter, al llamado "El Elegido", tan solo cinco minutos le habían bastado para darse cuenta de lo que había tenido en su poder y lo que había perdido.

Ese maldito viejo entrometido, ahora tendría que planear algo, ese chico podría ser su perdición, ¿qué narices hacía ese chico allí?, no era posible que el gran Albus Dumbledore supiese quien era el chico en realidad, y el se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber podido entrar en su mente antes, si lo hubiese echo, ese chico estaría muerto y con él todas las esperanzas de los demás.

Pero si venía del futuro volvería a nacer, tendría que buscarlo y acabar con él, no lo haría antes, su nombre era Potter, y ya no era difícil averiguar a que familia tenía que destruir antes de que ese chico naciera.

Daba lastima ver que un linaje desaparecía de una forma tan triste, ni siquiera iban a saber el motivo de su muerte tan solo lo haría, él nunca daba explicaciones de sus actos, así que ahora no tendría por qué hacerlo.

Sus ojos rojos como el fuego eran lo único visible en la habitación en la que se encontraba ni siquiera había encendido la chimenea, solo podía odiar a Albus Dumbledore ese entrometido viejo, y como deseaba acabar con él, era un sueño demasiado bonito para no llevarlo a cabo.

Apretó el brazal del sillón en el que se encontraba, de lo furioso que estaba, tan cerca, tan cerca de su maldita mano y ahora se le había escapado.

Y lo peor es que aunque sabía que tenía que matarlo le interesaba ese muchacho, ese poder suyo, esa forma de ser decidida, pero para el lado equivocado, se preguntaba cuando nacería el dichoso crío, tal vez, tendría la solución a sus problemas, dejarlo nacer, y después de eso enseñarle sus artes, si lo conseguía de pequeño, el niño nunca lo traicionaría.

Eso podría ser factible, pero ahora lo que le convenía era acabar con él y cuanto antes.

Sintió a Naginy rectar por el suelo a su lado y murmuró con su voz fría y cargada de odio y de enfado:

-Tú comida se me escapo, pero no por mucho tiempo.-

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Él era abierto ante todas las posibilidades que le pudieran dar, incluso no le parecía nada extraño que viniesen del futuro, pero la reacción que esperaba cuando dijo que podía mandarlos a su tiempo no era la que él chico en cuestión le había mostrado.

Estaba claro que se trataba de el echo de haber dicho que cuando él se recuperase tardaría tan solo dos días en poder mandarlos de vuelta, pero al chico eso no le había gustado nada.

Y Luego estaba todas las dudas que tenía, si sus padres eran James Potter y Lilian Evans, ¿cómo había llegado a tener tanto poder?, ese era el resultado de la unión de dos de sus mejores alumnos.

Era extraño que él tuviese la varita gemela, aunque no le parecía no merecérsela, pero él había creído que esa varita sería algo así como una marca para el que la tuviese, una señal para saber que podría enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Bueno aclarado ya el punto de quienes son y de donde vienen ahora me preguntaba si me podría explicar que fue lo que pasó esta noche cuando fui a rescatarlo de al lado de Tom.-

Harry lo miró sin entender de que le hablaba, y este le dijo:

-¿Es que acaso no sabe a qué me refiero?-

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó.- dijo este sin saber que más decir.

-¿De verdad no recuerda nada de lo sucedido en su rescate señor Potter?-

-No se de que me esta hablando.-

-Tal vez esto le haga recordar algo.- una serpiente negra y bastante amenazante apareció delante de Harry.

Harry miró a su director sin entender a que venía eso, mientras que la serpiente se alzaba un poco en la cama y miraba hacía todos lados.

Fijó sus ojos en Dumbledore y después en Hermione.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo este sin entender nada.

James desde detrás de la columna se asomo un poco para observar lo sucedido en ese lugar, y solo pudo ver a una serpiente más grande de lo normal mirar fijamente a Hermione desde la cama que ocupaba el chico.

Volvió a esconder detrás de la columna totalmente asustado ante lo que Dumbledore podría llegar a hacer, pues él estaba seguro de que ese chico no era su hijo.

Unos siseos comenzaron a escucharse en toda la enfermería, unos susurros escalofriantes.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que Dumbledore quería, pero al ver a la serpiente fijarse en Hermione no pudo evitar acordarse del basilisco de su segundo año y de lo que eso había acarreado a Hermione.

-No espera, detente.- Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos mirando al chico, no había estado equivocado hablaba Parsel la lengua de las serpientes, y las únicas personas que habían hablado parsel hasta el momento eran los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin entre ellos Tom Riddel.

La serpiente inmediatamente se volvió a mirar a Harry y este entendió que acababa de delatarse ante ese Dumbledore, aunque lo sorprendente es que ya lo supiera, ¿qué había pasado en su rescate para haber desvelado ese pequeño secreto?

Lo único que James pudo escuchar desde detrás de su columna fueron unos siseos, se asomó un poco, y descubrió que era precisamente el chico el que los estaba produciendo, ¿hablaba la lengua de las serpientes, y decía ser su hijo?, eso no era posible.

Estaba seguro de que nunca dejaría que su hijo se metiera tanto en las artes oscuras, era algo que él odiaba a muerte, por eso Snape no era santo de su devoción, y ese chico era incluso peor que Snape, al menos quejicus no hablaba con esos seres tan repugnantes.

Quejicus no silbaba de esa forma tan escalofriante, no, no, y no ese no era su hijo, él no podía tener un hijo tan metido en las artes oscuras, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Veo que es cierta mi suposición, ¿sería tan amable de explicarme esto?-

-No puedo hacer eso, además tenía entendido que usted era una persona a la que no le gustaba meterse en los problemas del tiempo.- dijo este, mientras que Hermione carraspeaba un poco.

Harry la miró un poco dubitativo y recordó a Sirius y su tercero año, frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Esto es diferente, en este caso nadie esta apunto de morir.- Dumbledore lo miró interesado en eso:

-Apunto de morir, vaya parece ser que si que me metí con el tiempo en alguna ocasión, ¿serían tan amables de explicarme el motivo?-

-No es bueno saber cosas del futuro, lo mejor es callarnos los detalles.- dijo Hermione.

-Tan solo me interesa saber algunas cosillas, como, ¿el por qué ustedes saben de ese cambio?-

-Digamos que usted dio la idea y nosotros hicimos el trabajo.- dijo esta en un susurro.

-Interesante, así que si que es verdad que pertenecen a la orden del Fénix después de todo.- dijo este para si mismo.

-Si, no le mentí en eso.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno espero aun la respuesta sobre los dos horcuxes.- dijo este.

-Eso es algo delicado.- dijo Hermione.

-Estoy dándome cuenta de que muchas cosas son delicadas con ustedes dos, y más si no se quieren revelar algunas cosas del futuro, esta claro que como cualquier persona me muero por saber el porvenir, pero a la vez soy tan sensato que se que eso no es buena idea, y también se que ustedes en este tiempo no pueden estar, es por ello que los llevaré de vuelta en cuanto él se termine de recuperar, creo que tan solo dos días quedan para que ya no nos volvamos a ver, pues al parecer se recupera bastante bien, creo según las indicaciones de Popy que esta tarde ya estará deambulando por el castillo.-

Dumbledore sonrió pero Harry no estaba nada contento, no podía marcharse de ese lugar, más bien no quería al menos hasta que no acabase lo que tenía previsto acabar, puede que luego cuando volviese todo fuera peor pero tenía que intentarlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sin ser capaz de decir nada, pues ella quería volver a su tiempo para terminar con todo eso, pero a la vez quería poder ayudar a Harry, sabía que se merecía una oportunidad para poder cambiar lo que le había tocado vivir en su tiempo.

Miró de reojo a este que miraba a la cama donde estaba aun la serpiente totalmente liada en si misma y aparentemente dormida, aunque miraba a Harry esperando que este le volviese a hablar.

-¿Señor que hizo con los Horcuxes?- dijo Harry en bajo.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?, ¿es que acaso le pertenecen?- Harry levantó la vista hacía su profesor y este se quedo un poco descompuesto al recibir el verde esmeralda lleno de furia, y enfado, no estaba claro que no eran de él, pero no creía a la chica capaz de semejante magia negra, ¿entonces de quien eran esos dos objetos con un trozo de alma dentro?

-No vuelva a insinuar que soy un asesino profesor, nunca mataría a nadie tan solo por la inmortalidad, además no es algo que este soñando.

Créame si quiere o no lo haga me da igual, pero mi vida no es algo que quiera alargar para siempre, y mucho menos Acosta de vidas humanas.-

Dumbledore lo miró durante largo rato mientras que James detrás de la columna no era capaz a saber que tenía que ver el ser un asesino con esos dichosos objetos de los que hablaban y lo extraño es que juraría haber leído algo sobre ellos, tal vez en la sección prohibida en alguna de sus incursiones amistosas de noche.

-Veo que es sincero en su punto, ¿pero sino son de ustedes a quien pertenecen esos objetos?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de matar para crear esos objetos, y quien dispone de semejante magia negra para llevarlo a cabo?, además de que se tiene que desear muchísimo el no morir para haber creado no solo uno sino dos horcuxes, lo que implica la muerte de dos personas y el desgarramiento del alma no solo una vez sino dos.- dijo este mientras que Harry lo miraba de forma que quedaba clara que el pensaba que era obvio quien podría desear algo así y hacerlo.

-Profesor estoy completamente seguro de que usted solito ha llegado a la conclusión acertada de todo esto.-

-¿Pero que tenéis vosotros que ver con todo esto?, ¿por qué estaban en vuestro poder si son de él?- Dumbledore los miró a ambos sin entender, hasta que fijó sus ojos en la mesita de al lado de la cama del chico justamente en donde estaba la varita del susodicho y volvió a mirarlo entre extrañado y sorprendido y murmuró de forma que James no pudo escuchar pero Hermione y Harry si que lo escucharon y abrieron sus ojos al máximo sorprendidos por lo dicho:

-El Elegido, a eso se refería.- dijo este mirando a Hermione y a Harry mientras volvía a mirar la varita de encima de la mesita.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?- dijo Hermione.

-Es eso, por eso lo llamo así la otra vez, se refería a eso, él es…-

-Cayese, yo no se de que esta hablando y si me perdona estoy lo suficiente cansado como para aguantarlo.- dijo este despectivamente.

Estaba claro que no le gustaba hablar del tema, pensó Dumbledore mientras que en su cabeza un sinfín de teorías le llegaban, un montón de ideas y de probabilidades, ¿sería alguna cierta?

Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y desapareció la serpiente antes invocada por él, mientras que decidía dejarlos por el momento lo mejor era que los pillara en otro momento más propicio.

-Será mejor dejarlo por hoy aquí, ya los buscaré en otro momento.- dijo este y salió de la enfermería mientras en su cabeza un sin fin de cosas se acumulaban lo mejor era utilizar su pensadero para aclararse un poco.

James estaba detrás de la columna sin moverse, todavía rondaban en su cabeza lo que Dumbledore había dicho sobre la división del alma y sobre el asesinato de dos personas, sobre la magia negra y más cosas.

Sin duda para él ese chico y Hermione por alguna razón mentían, pues alguien que sabía tanto de magia negra, que hablaba parsel y además hablaba de asesinar a gente de forma tan normal no podía pertenecer a su familia, estaba seguro de que mentían.

-Lo siento.- escuchó que decía Hermione.

-Nunca debiste de hacer ese trato.- dijo este enfadado.

-Lo que pasó fue que me desperté y no sabía donde estaba, no me percaté de la época en la que me encontraba hasta un poco más tarde, estaba muy asustada y cuando me dijeron que Voldemort te tenía, no pude pensar en nada más que en sacarte de allí.-

-Hermione ahora sabe cosas que no debería saber hasta su debido tiempo.-

-Harry pero al menos estas bien, no podría soportar el saber que algo te había pasado.- murmuró esta por lo bajo:- además estaba asustada y sola, me decía que no conocían a Ron, que la persona que era idéntica a ti y que estaba en una cama no eras tú sino tú padre, que yo me había desmayado en brazos de Sirius Black, después de ser rescatada de la casa de los Gaunt, cuando en mí vida recordaba haber pisado esa casa.

Decía ser Albus Dumbledore, Harry estaba asustada todo a mí alrededor me daba miedo sobre todo el pensar que podría estar con ellos de verdad, ya sabes a lo que me refiero exactamente.-

-Lo que para ti es un gran temor Hermione para mí no lo es tanto.-

-No digas eso, no lo vuelvas a decir nunca, ese maldito despreciable podría haberte matado, y lo que es peor enterarse de cosas que no debería saber.-

-No lo hizo no lo dejé entrar en mi mente en ningún momento, ni cuando parecía que estaba desapareciendo.-

-¿Desapareciendo?- preguntó esta extrañada.

-Si, había momentos en el que el pecho me ardía por dentro, parecía que me arrebataban la vida de manera inevitable, y comenzaba a trasparentarme por momentos, lo más extraño de todo es que no era Voldemort el que me esta haciendo el daño, el parecía tan extrañado como yo, y siempre que cerraba los ojos veía los ojos de mi madre, parecían pedir ayuda.- dijo este mientras que ella sentía que se ponía blanca como la cera.

-Ella esta bien.- dijo Hermione nada más.

-Eso me dijo la madre de James, eso esta bien saberlo.- sonrió tristemente mientras que murmuraba:- aunque no será por mucho tiempo.-

James no estaba muy seguro de seguir escuchando, pero odiaba cuando el chico o ella murmuraban cosas que él no podía escuchar, como en ese momento, ¿como podría acercarse a ellos sin que lo descubriesen?, ¿dónde estaba su capa de invisibilidad cuando la necesitaba? En su baúl.

-Harry, creo que se por que te pasó eso.- dijo esta al fin.

-¿Por qué, que fue lo que pasó mientras yo no estaba aquí?-

-Al parecer James y Lily sintieron el mismo dolor durante unos días al igual que tú en el pecho, Lily decía que sentía como si le estuviesen arrebatando algo muy querido para ella, pero que era imposible de descubrir de que se trataba todo eso.-

-¿Pero a que se debían esos dolores?-

-Aun no lo se.- dijo esta en bajo.

-Vaya veo que ya estas mejor.- ambos levantaron la vista para fijarse en el recién llegado que los miraba con sus ojos dorados desde la puerta de la enfermería.

-Remus ya estas aquí.- dijo Hermione levantándose.

James desde detrás de la columna no pudo evitar apretar los puños al ver el tono alegre en la voz de esta al nombrarlo, y se escondió un poco más detrás de esta para que uno de sus mejores amigos no lo descubriera.

-Si ya llegué me pediste que estuviese aquí después de comer así que aquí me tienes.-

-Bueno se trata sobre lo de tu pequeño problema.- dijo esta con una sonrisa en el rostro, Harry la miró sin entender mientras que Remus dijo:

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-¿Es esta noche no es así?-

James se quedó helado así que si que lo sabia, pero al parecer el chico también, eso implicaba que esa noche tenían una pequeña excursión por el bosque prohibido.

-Si así es.- dijo Remus fijándose en Harry que miraba a Hermione.

-Bueno era para darte la poción que te dí la última vez.-

-¿Le diste la poción matalobos?- inquirió Harry sorprendido.

-Se la he estado dando para sus transformaciones, él la necesitaba.-

-Pero Hermione esa poción…- se cayó al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir delante del chico de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados.

-Lo se Harry pero me dirás que no estas de acuerdo, después de todo es Remus Lupin.- dijo esta mirándolo a él.

-Tienes razón, no creo que sea nada malo dársela.- suspiró un momento y dijo:

-Quiero descansar un poco sino os importa.- Hermione asintió y se acercó a la cama de este le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta Remus:

-Será mejor que vayamos a por ella.-

Remus se despidió con un gesto de Harry y este se acomodó en la cama un poco más.

Se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos, dos días era lo que tenía para terminar, no quería volver, no quería perderlos a ellos, al menos no ahora que los tenía a su lado.

-Lily.- susurró en bajo.

James lo miró directamente desde donde se encontraba ahora, había escuchado perfectamente el nombre que acababa de decir y la sangre le hervía por dentro, ¿pero no había decidido que amaba a Hermione?, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Miró al que decía ser su hijo y volvió a su cama para recoger su ropa e irse del lugar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Lily caminaba por los pasillos del castillo perdida en sus pensamientos sin saber exactamente lo que significaba todo lo que había escuchado decir a Hermione la otra noche en la enfermería, ¿quien sería él?, ¿a quien se estaría refiriendo?, ¿Por qué ella decía saber lo que sentía por James?

Suspiró un poco resignándose a darle la razón a tan solo el punto de que no le era indiferente James, ¿pero de ahí a estar enamorada de él?, no estaba segura de que ella no lo amaba, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza cansada, no entendía las palabras de ella, ni el por qué la consideraba su ídolo, o incluso le había dado las gracias.

Todo eso era muy extraño, se fijó en que estaba comenzando a oscurecer, al parecer un día más llegaba a su fin, no había ido a la enfermería a ver a Harry, tal vez se pasase por allí, quien sabe.

Miró hacía los terrenos y decidió dar una vuelta en ese momento del día, era su momento favorito para pasear por el lago cuando la noche esta cayendo lentamente, sale de día del castillo y en menos de una hora cuando vuelve es de noche.

Caminó de forma lenta hasta cierto punto y relajada, no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar a su destino y lo mejor era ir con calma y pensar en todo un poco al menos para aclararse ella misma, ¿qué sentía por James?, ¿y por Harry?

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

-Todo esta listo, esta noche ella vendrá con nosotros.-

-De cual de las maneras.-

-No lo se con certeza pero estad preparados para la peor de todas por si acaso.

-Está bien recuerda que será cerca del lago y el bosque prohibido.-

-Tranquilo se donde hemos quedado.- dijo Marta, unos segundos después se despidió de la persona con la que estaba hablando y miró hacía fuera del castillo.

Se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente de la ventana se encontraba algo cansada en ese momento y no estaba muy segura de por qué.

Cerró los ojos cansada y escuchó, algunas voces a su alrededor, entre ellas la del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

-Debemos de actuar rápido.-

-Lo se pero todo esta siendo demasiado repentino.-

-Estos objetos deben de ser destruidos, te lo encargo a ti Alastor amigo, espero que lo lleves a cabo.-

-Lo haré mí querido amigo, no te preocupes.-

Un rojo sangre ocupó el lugar de la oscuridad que hasta el momento la envolvía, rayos de varios colores volaban en todas direcciones, imágenes sueltas se superponían a ese rojo sangre, un rayo cruzaba el cielo, un grito de dolor, varios llantos, unos ojos verdes desesperados y derrotados, un cuerpo en el suelo a sus pies, otro no muy lejos de ese.

El suyo mismo a pocos pasos, un Remus Lupin desesperadamente llorando a su lado.

Marta se despertó sudando y llorando, su cuerpo estaba frío como un témpano de hielo, y unos ojos verdes estaban fijos en los suyos mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Una pesadilla.- dijo esta en bajo.

-Se lo que es eso.- murmuró.

-Lo se, veo que ya estas fuera de la enfermería.-

-Si, había pensado en ir a dar una vuelta por el lago para relajarme un poco.-

-Si, es buena idea, aunque deberías de estar de vuelta antes de la noche.-

-En este tiempo no.- sonrió con un poco de pesar.

-Debe de ser demasiado difícil.- dijo ella sin mirarlo a él y fijando su vista en la ventana.

-La verdad es que si que lo es.-

-Tranquilo todo acabará por terminar.-

-Pero, ¿de que manera será ese final?-

Marta lo miró y no supo que responder, ¿cómo acabaría todo?, ¿cual de sus sueños sería el real?

Suspiró decaída y dijo:

-Esperemos que nos sea favorable para todos.-

-Dios quiera que no sea uno que no podamos manejar.-

-Eso espero, y deseo.-

-Bueno yo me voy ya al lago nos vemos.-

Harry salió de la sala común de Slytherin y se dirigió al lago para ver un poco el paisaje y poder pensar en algunas cosas.

Al llegar al claro que más le gustaba se quedó apoyado en el árbol y miró el lago tranquilamente.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía varios sitios pero sin salir de ese claro.

No sabía cuanto había pasado de tiempo hasta que escuchó las voces de dos personas, dos que conocía bien, Hermione y James su padre.

Se acercó hacía el lugar de donde provenían las voces de ellos dos con cuidado de ser descubierto al parecer ya llevaban un buen rato en el lugar hablando. …,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Hermione caminaba desesperada por alejarse de James lo más posible, la verdad es que no quería estar a solas con él pero este parecía decidido a que hablaran había caminado hasta allí con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry y así James no diría nada que pudiese hacerle más daño a cualquiera de todos ellos.

-Tenemos que hablar.- escuchó que le decía James desde detrás de ella.

-No tengo nada que decirte, hazme el favor de dejarme en paz.- dijo esta enfadada y harta de que James no la dejara tranquila.

-No hasta que me escuches, debes de entender que yo…-

-No quiero saber nada de lo que me tengas que decir, ya te lo dije el otro día déjame ya de una vez.-

-Se que me mentiste, Sirius me lo dijo.- dijo este seguro de si mismo.

-No se que te habrá dicho Black pero créeme que se equivoca.-

-No no lo hace,- caminó hasta ella y la hizo girarse para que lo mirara:- eres tú la que esta mintiendo.-

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Harry se acercaba aunque por su puesto aun no los podía escuchar completamente.

-No estoy mintiendo y me gustaría hacer algunas cosas así que hazme el favor de dejarme y suéltame ya.-

-Solo intentas huir de ti misma.-

-No te equivocas solo intento librarme de un pesado.-

-Pero no es lo que quieres hacer.-

Hermione lo miró enfadada y le dijo:

-Créeme que es lo que más deseo hacer.-

-Mentira.- James se acercó más a ella y la obligo a quedarse quieta en donde estaba.- dime que no deseas que te bese.- dijo este sonriendo.

-No lo deseo.- dijo esta mientras lo miraba seriamente y segura de sus palabras.

-Pues yo si lo deseo.- sin pedir permiso James unió sus labios a los de Hermione, mientras que Harry había alcanzado un punto en el que se dio cuenta de que nunca debería de haberse acercado al lugar pues lo que vió fue peor que todo lo que había sentido en su vida, al principio reconoció un tono de disputa y había sacado su varita pero ahora y viendo lo que estaba viendo sin darse cuenta dejaba caer su varita al suelo completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos verdes parecían querer salirse de su sitio, mientras que su respiración se le cortaba.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿Por qué otra vez se sentía así?

Recordó el beso de Hermione con Remus, y recordó que en esa ocasión había sido igual, se había quedado sin poder moverse del sitio.

James se separó un poco de ella sin dejarla escapar, y sonrió un poco mientras que volvía de nuevo a juntar sus labios con los de ella, y Harry veía como ella le respondía al beso y pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de este, para profundizarlo más.

No, ese beso no era como el que Remus y ella se habían dado, no ese no era el mismo dolor que había sentido cuando los había visto.

De nuevo un dolor en su pecho parecido al que sentía antes se estaba asfixiando y sentía que las rodillas no le aguantarían mucho más, comenzó a caminar hacía atrás alejándose de esa escena.

Se sentía fatal, traicionado por la única persona que nunca creyó que lo haría, y lo peor es que lo estaba traicionando de una forma mortal.

Estaba besando a su padre, Hermione estaba besando a su padre, estaba traicionándolo a él y a su madre.

Lily, ella, ella estaría fatal en ese momento.

-Esto no puede ser, por favor.- escuchó que decía Hermione. No entendía por que podía escuchar su voz desde esa distancia, pero parecía que era lo único que podía escuchar, o más bien lo único que quería escuchar, ¿por qué le dolía tanto lo que estaba pasando?, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?, ¿por qué deseaba no haberla conocido nunca?, ¿Por qué le afectaba de esa forma tan destructiva lo que ella hacía?

-¿No puedes solo darme una noche?- esa frase, esa pregunta dejó a Harry más estático de lo que ya estaba, no podía haber escuchado bien, no, su padre no podía estar…, no, él no podía hacerle eso a Lily, él no podía hacerle eso a su madre, y ella, ella no podía hacerle eso, no podía traicionarlo más aun, no, ella no podía hacerle más daño, tal vez incluso eso ya no fuese posible.

No, no, ella no podía decir que si a eso, ella no quería a James Potter, no, no lo amaba, no lo quería, no podía ser así, ella no podía amar a su padre cuando él…

Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo ante la sorpresa de lo que estaba apunto de decir en sus pensamientos, negó un momento y fijó de nuevo su vista en las dos personas de delante de él.

-Déjame ir, James esto no es buena idea.- Hermione estaba suplicando, y su cabeza parecía darle vueltas, sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero no podía evitar besar a James de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo, no entendía el motivo y rogaba que no fuera que se había enamorado de él, por que sino tendría muchos problemas, demasiados.

-¿Es por Harry?- que le preguntase por él la había dejado helada en su sitio, se giró para mirar a James a los ojos y este le dijo:

-¿Es eso?- Harry seguía mirando y escuchando a pesar de su lejanía absolutamente todo lo que decían, James lo había nombrado, no entendía el motivo pero lo había metido en todo eso.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Es por que soy el padre de Harry?- Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo mientras que James la miraba detenidamente mientras esperaba una respuesta de ella.

Harry miraba desde su posición a James y Hermione y esperaba que esta hablase.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Se que dice que viene del futuro, se que dice que él es mi hijo, pero lo siento pero no quiero tenerlo.-

Hermione lo miró sin entender que quería decir.

-Te amo a ti y no a Lily, si Harry a de nacer quiero que sea contigo, sino puede ser contigo me da igual.-

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y de nuevo el pecho comenzó a dolerle mucho más que antes.

Su padre estaba matándolo poco a poco y parecía no importarle.

-No estas hablando en serio tú dices amar a un espejismo, tú quieres a Lily y es así como tiene que ser.- dijo esta he intentó soltarse.

Al principio no lo consiguió pero después si que pudo soltarse y caminó hacía atrás.

-Se lo que digo y se que parece cruel, pero no puedo evitar pensar que, lo siento pero yo te amo a ti.-

-Pero no puedes decir eso, Lily te ama, tú la quieres a ella, y Harry, Harry él es mi mejor amigo, yo no puedo contribuir a algo así, ya te dije que no te amaba.-

-Mentiste, tus besos me dicen lo contrario.-

-Estás confundido, es una reacción nada más, te bese solo por que tú lo hiciste pero no te amo.-

-Se que mientes, me amas es la verdad.-

-No, no aléjate.-

-No lo voy a hacer.-

-Quiero que lo hagas aléjate, aléjate, vete de aquí déjame sola.-

-Solo una noche, y te juro que nunca más volveré a mirarte, me casaré con Lily si debe ser así, pero dame una noche contigo, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.-

-No, no es justo, eso no estaría bien, no puedo hacer eso.-

Harry vió como ella comenzaba a llorar y James se le acercó más esta retrocedió quedando apoyada en el árbol en el que horas o minutos antes había estado él mismo apoyado ya no estaba del todo seguro del tiempo transcurrido desde que había llegado al lago.

James se acercó de nuevo y aprisionó el cuerpo de ella entre el árbol y el suyo propio y le susurró al oído:

-¿Dime por qué?, ¿es acaso por otra razón además de por ser el futuro padre de Harry?- James levantó su vista y se encontró con los ojos de Harry delante de los suyos, y sin pensar dijo:

-¿Es acaso que a quien amas es a mí hijo?- Hermione se tensó en el lugar en el que se encontraba y giró un poco su mirada hasta la de James.

Este bajó su mirada tras dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de su propio hijo y los fijó en el rostro de ella.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos de nuevo y James supo la respuesta enseguida, acababa de darse cuenta de que Harry Potter su hijo estaba enamorado de la misma mujer que él, pero a pesar de eso y de ver sus ojos verdes llenos de celos no pudo soltar a Hermione y no pudo evitar juntar sus labios a los de ella.

Acababa de descubrir toda la verdad de algunas cosas que dudaba y lo peor es que le dolía darse cuenta de que tenía algo de razón en todo eso.

Se aferró a ella con deseo de demostrarle lo que le estaba ofreciendo y olvidándose de quien era quien estaba mirando.

Al ver a Hermione responder a ese beso, Harry no pudo más que apartar la mirada de ambos, mientras que la sangre le hervía de forma incontrolable, sentía sus ojos arder, su garganta no le dejaba de quemar también, se creía capaz de aguantar cualquier tortura sin dejarse vencer, pero eso le podía más que todo lo demás.

Cerró los ojos y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Sin previo aviso un viento enorme comenzó a levantarse, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caerle encima.

Apretó los puños, mientras que sentía más y más dolor y se sentía traicionado de mil formas diferentes.

No escuchó llegar a Lily, ni a Dumbledore.

No se fijó en que había abierto los ojos y miraba a James enfadado, no se percató de que este salía volando del lado de Hermione ni como esta lo miraba asustada.

-Otra vez no.- murmuró Dumbledore.

Fijó su vista en el suelo y vio que la varita estaba en este a unos pasos de él.

Hermione lo miró rápidamente al sentir la magia de Harry, se fijó en sus ojos verdes y comenzó a negar despacio.

No podía haberlos vistos, pero si no fuera así, él no la estaría mirando de la forma que lo estaba haciendo.

Y debía confesar que le dolía que la mirara de esa forma nunca antes Harry había mirado así a nadie ni siquiera a Ron cuando pasó lo del torneo de los tres magos.

Sintió un nudo en el estomago y la garganta comenzaba a quemarle, le dolían los ojos que ya estaban derramando lágrimas, y no era capaz a hablar.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa?- Hermione se giró para mirar a Lily Evans que se acercaba al chico sorprendida.

James se levantó y sacó su varita enfadado mientras fijaba sus ojos café en los de Harry.

-Harry yo lo…-

No fue la voz de Harry la que se hizo escuchar en el lugar sino que varios siseos salieron de sus labios, y de la varita tirada en el suelo comenzaron a salir serpientes como invocadas ante su simple siseo.

Dumbledore dio un paso al frente y levantó su varita hacía la de Harry y la conjuró para atraerla hasta él.

El aire que ya había comenzado a ser insoportable comenzaba a correr más fuerte, mientras que Harry no podía apartar los ojos de James.

Y no podía evitar odiar a la persona que tenía delante de él, su propio padre había decidido acabar con él.

-Me he cansado de todo esto, lo mejor es que cada uno vuelva a su sala común de inmediato.- dijo la voz tranquila de Albus Dumbledore, mientras se acercaba a Harry y se colocaba delante de él.

-Usted por el contrario debe de hablar conmigo.-

Dumbledore se percató de que tal y como había pasado la vez que fue a rescatarlo el chico no lo estaba viendo parecía tener la vista fija en otro sitio diferente.

Más concretamente parecía mirar solamente a James Potter.

-Harry escúchame por favor esto tiene una explicación.- Hermione se colocó delante de James para que este lo viese.

-No quiero escucharte, ya he visto y escuchado suficiente hoy.- su voz sonaba cargada de tristeza y no pudo evitar tener una pizca de odio en ella.

-Si has escuchado entonces sabrás lo que pasa, y es mejor aclararlo ya, estoy enamorado de ella.- James hablo sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Lily por su parte que estaba al lado de Harry miró a los otros dos con sus verdes ojos llenos de sorpresa, y para Hermione estaba claro que estaban llenos de tristeza conocía esos ojos verdes muy bien como para saber cuantas cosas podían intentar ocultar sin conseguirlo y menos a sus ojos que estaban acostumbrados a ellos.

-La amas.- dijo Lily en un susurro mientras que Dumbledore se mantenía a la expectativa, pues no podía estar muy seguro de que hacer si el chico volvía a lo de la noche anterior.

-Si, lo siento pero es así.-

-No, no es así, él no me ama, a la que quiere es a ti, él solo esta siendo demasiado cabezota para reconocerlo.-

-Es al contrario tú no quieres reconocer la verdad.-

-Ya basta.- dijo Harry desde su posición.

Se había cansado de eso, que si o que no, a el ya no le importaba nada, tan solo quería irse de ese lugar de ese momento, desaparecer de allí y no volver a ver a nadie de los presentes.

¿Por qué pensaba que ese dolor era superior a cualquier otro?

Hermione por su parte sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, fijó sus ojos en los de Harry, no era un dolor que le perteneciese, de nuevo era lo que Harry estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ¿qué demonios era esa conexión que tenían?

El viento que se había levantado comenzó a parar mientras que Harry caminaba hacía Dumbledore, apartó su mirada de James y Hermione y le pidió su varita en un gesto claro pero sin palabras.

Dumbledore entendiendo que el chico no iba a hacer nada y se la entrego, mientras que Lily miraba aun a James sin saber que hacer en ese momento.

Harry se alejó del lugar completamente seguro de no querer ver a ninguno de ellos nunca más, ¿ese odio sería real, o tan solo producto del daño causado en el momento?, ¿realmente él podría llegar a odiar a Hermione?

-Harry, Harry espera tengo que explicarte una cosa…-

Hermione comenzó a correr detrás de él desesperada por hablar con él, debería de haberle contado todo desde el principio, debería de haber hablado con él, se acababa de dar cuenta de que le había herido mucho, tal vez más que Ron en aquella ocasión.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Lily no sabía muy bien que hacer en ese momento tal vez lo mejor sería volver a su sala común, y olvidarse de todo, al fin y al cabo ella siempre había odiado a James Potter, no debería de importarle tanto sus palabras o sus cosas.

Pero la realidad es que si que le dolían y mucho, demasiado para su pesar.

No se despidió de ninguno de los que quedaban en el claro y comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo, primero iba despacio con calma, pero después aceleró el ritmo quería llegar cuanto antes, quería llegar a su cama y llorar todo lo que pudiese, quería si era posible llorar esa noche, pero no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

No quería llorar más por James Potter nunca más.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Dumbledore entró en su despacho donde Minerva Mcgonagall se encontraba esperándolo y al verla le dijo:

-Querida Minerva debo de ir a buscar a Aberforth, así que esta noche tendremos que olvidarnos de esa reunión, mañana hablamos.-

-Pero Albus la llevas retrasando demasiadas veces y el ministro de magia esta furioso.-

-Ya lo se, pero esto es más importante, así que por favor cúbreme una vez más.-

-Me debes muchas así que suma una más.-

-Muchas gracias, no tardaré demasiado lo prometo.-

-De acuerdo, adiós.-

Dumbledore desapareció por la chimenea de su despacho tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

-Ya ha llegado el momento Dumbledore no se encuentra.-

-Perfecto pues adelante, allí esta la chica.-

-Pero no esta sola, hay un chico con ella.-

-No será problema lo más seguro, venga hay que darse prisa Marta ve primero.-

Marta Mistarg miró a las dos figuras que se acercaban hasta donde ella debía de verse con Hermione y frunció el ceño con él allí todo iba a ser más complicado, iban a tener problemas. Comenzó a caminar para ir acercándose a ellos y empezó a escuchar su conversación.

-Espera Por favor deja que te explique lo que pasa.-

-No hay mucho que explicar, esta más que claro, al parecer mi madre no te gustaba después de todo, por eso te pareció que mi padre era mejor partido.-

-Eso es injusto Harry lo de Lily no fue…-

-No la nombres Granger no te atrevas a decir su nombre, le acabas de herir y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.-

-Harry yo no…-

-No me vengas con tonterías te vi responderle al beso, te ví besarle Granger, a mi Padre, Hermione, por que por si lo has olvidado James Potter es mí padre, y Lily Evans a la que has hecho daño mi madre.-

-Estas enfadado por herir a tú madre o por…-

-¿Te parece que no es motivo suficiente?, te da igual lo que a mi madre o a mí nos pueda pasar, nunca créeme lo que te digo nunca pensé que serías capaz de algo así.

Has decidido pasar por encima de dos personas para tener lo que quieres, incluso has puesto en peligro mi vida para ello,- soltó una risa histérica y añadió:- la que temía por ella por estar con Voldemort, y pensar que eras tú y mi padre los que me estáis matando lentamente, en vez de ser ese ser despreciable.

Me dais asco.-

Hermione lo miraba de forma culpable y triste sabía que la estaba hiriendo pero ella no sabía cuanto lo habían echo ellos a él.

No sabían el dolor que sentía, ni lo traicionado que se sentía, estaba seguro de que nunca antes se había sentido tan mal, era algo demasiado insoportable.

Marta escuchaba todo pero no intervenía no había llegado el momento tenían que hablar debían decirse cosas nunca dichas, antes de ir más lejos, pero algo le decía que eso no pasaría, no sabía que había sucedido pero Harry había sido herido y mucho.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin decirse nada más él no quería escucharla y ella no era capaz a explicarse, por que no sabía que explicación darle.

Harry se giró para irse cuando Marta habló:

-Hermione ha llegado el momento.-

La voz de ella sobresaltó a ambos, y los dos se giraron a mirarla.

-Marta, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó esta sin entender.

-A lo que hablamos hace dos días, a acabado el plazo.-

-O pero, Harry ya esta de vuelta yo lo siento pero.-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, lo cierto es que eso solo era un incentivo para que vinieses de buena gana tú decides.- dijo esta mirándola seria.

Hermione dio un paso hacía atrás mientras que Harry las miraba sin entender y se colocaba al lado de esta, estaba enfadado con ella, ¿por qué seguía preocupándole de esa forma?

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- preguntó esta dudosa.

-No tienes alternativa posible, o vienes por las buenas o será por las malas de verdad espero que accedas a acompañarme.-

En un gesto involuntario Harry sacó su varita y se colocó delante de esta.

-No te conviene intervenir en esto.- Ambos se giraron al escuchar una nueva voz, y Harry y Hermione se encontraron rodeados por cinco personas más.

Hermione se acercó a Harry mientras reconocía a la voz que acababa de hablar.

Una vez más y como siempre que se encontraba en alguna situación parecida Harry se colocó delante de ella mientras que esta sacaba su varita de su bolsillo totalmente asustada.

-No te conviene intervenir o tendrás problemas chico.-

-No querrás comprobar quien los tendrá, si te atreves a acercarte a ella.- dijo este enfadado.

-Parece ser que tendremos que entretenernos un poco.- nada más terminar de decir esas palabras, Harry se tuvo que apartar del camino de un rayo que se dirigía hacía ellos.

-Es rápido, y bastante bueno no lo subestiméis.- escuchó que decía Marta Mistarg.

Harry la miró un momento enfadado, y lanzó un hechizo que no dio a nadie.

-Somos muchos y mejores que él, no podrá con nosotros.-

Hermione sintió un fuerte dolor dentro de su cabeza, y por consiguiente Harry también lo sintió, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mientras apretaba su varita.

Las personas que los estaban rodeando dieron un paso hacía atrás cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento envolvió a Hermione.

Harry dejó de sentir inmediatamente ese dolor.

Hermione levantó su mano aun envuelta en viento y apuntó con su varita, el hechizo no dio en nadie pero hizo retroceder a dos.

-Es bastante fuerte, sin duda es ella.-

-Todo irá perfectamente, debemos de irnos cuanto antes.-

Un nuevo rayo azulado pasó cerca de Harry y este lo volvió a esquivar, mientras que Hermione comenzaba a ser envuelta en algo más que aire, una luz verde la comenzaba a envolver por completo.

Marta la miraba sorprendida, y Harry solo podía evitar ser atacado.

Se acercó a ella pero tanto él como los otros salieron despedidos de su alrededor.

Harry se incorporó en cuanto pudo y se fijó en Hermione la vio caer desde una altura demasiado grande como para no hacerse daño, y corrió hacía ella rogando llegar a tiempo, pero no fue así, aunque Hermione no sufrió ningún daño pues parecía haber descendido con mucho cuidado al final como si la estuviesen bajando con suma delicadeza hasta el suelo.

Llego hasta ella y la cogió en brazos preocupado por lo que fuera que le estuviese pasando.

Pero ella parecía no respirar y además no habría los ojos.

Miró hacía uno de los que allí se encontraba rodeándolos y agarrando a Hermione fuertemente contra ella, lanzó un hechizo.

Dos de los chicos a los que le dio salieron volando entrando ambos en el bosque prohibido.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…

James se encontraba paseando por los alrededores de Hogwarts demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de los pequeños haces de luz que salían de uno de los lugares en el que se encontraban Harry y Hermione luchando.

Se encontraba bastante ensimismado e introducido en sus pensamientos.

Lo que más le rondaba en la cabeza eran los ojos de Harry y Lily, los dos lo habían dejado impresionado, y ahora sin saber el motivo estaba convencido de que Harry Potter era en realidad su hijo, a pesar de estar en Slytherin de hablar parsel, de ser tan bueno en las artes oscuras.

Pero esa mirada llena de dolor sin duda pertenecía a Lily y algo en él le había calado demasiado hondo, no entendía por que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su parecido con ese chico.

¿Serían celos?, ¿era por eso por lo que nunca se había percatado de ese gran parecido que tenían?, se preguntaba si Lily se habría dado cuenta o si alguno de sus mejores amigos lo sabría.

Estaba por asegurar que no, era todo demasiado extraño como para que alguno de ellos llegará a esa idea tan loca.

Su hijo había venido del futuro hasta su tiempo, y Hermione había venido con él, se preguntaban el motivo de eso pero le era imposible de adivinarlo.

A su mente llegaron las imágenes que había visto antes de desmayarse el día anterior, aunque estaba seguro de que no solo se había desmayado pero Dumbledore no le había querido dar ninguna explicación al respecto de lo que había sentido antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Estaba seguro de haber sentido un extraño dolor cuando había visto ese rayo verde en su mente.

No sabía cual había sido el hechizo que le habían lanzado, pero prefería no averiguarlo.

Recordaba haber visto a su hijo a diferentes edades y a Hermione, sin duda su amistad era grande, tan grande que había acabado transformándose en algo más, algo muy fuerte e irrompible.

Algo que él mismo quería destruir, pero se sentía demasiado ruin por hacer eso, y más sabiendo que era mentira que no amaba a Lily.

Estaba seguro de que su amor era diferente, algo había entre las dos relaciones muy distinto.

Recordaba cada vez que había besado a Hermione y como se había sentido al hacerlo, y ya estaba seguro de que eran los ojos de Lily los que veía cuando estaba besándola a ella.

Pero no podía dejar de desear volver a besar a la chica, a pesar de saber todo lo que sentía por Lily, todo lo que su propio hijo sentía por la misma chica, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de desear que fuera suya y de nadie más.

¿Qué tan grave sería quedarse con ella?, ¿qué tanto cambiaría el futuro si se quedase con esa joven allí?, si nunca la dejase volver.

¿Pero era eso lo que quería?, ¿estaba convencido de que prefería a Hermione antes que a Lilian Evans la chica a la que había amado desde hacía seis años atrás?

¿Y estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba a él?

No quiso saber la respuesta, se negaba a creer en la posibilidad de que ella no lo amase, su forma de besarlo, de corresponder a sus besos, no, no quería pensar en eso.

Levantó la vista en el mismo momento es que veía que una gran ráfaga de viento se agitaba a su alrededor, y al cerrar un poco los ojos una luz procedente del bosque prohibido le llamo la atención.

Y no sería un Potter si no hubiese ido a investigar que era esa luz que había visto en el bosque prohibido uno que estaba casi siempre tranquilo.

Sacó su varita de su túnica y caminó hacía allí primero sin prisa y curiosidad, al ver más haces de luz, y al escuchar gritos según se acercaba aceleró el paso.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Algo andaba mal, Hermione había recuperado la conciencia pero no era ella misma, parecía otra persona diferente, exactamente igual a la vez que él y ella se enfrentaron a Dumbledore.

Le estaba empezando a asustar un poco, por que en ese mismo momento Hermione estaba infringiendo dolor a una de las personas sin varita, y parecía incluso divertida al escucharlo gritar.

Pero él sabía que ella no era así, aunque sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente como deseando matar a esos seis que allí se encontraban.

Escuchó su risa al ver que otro más comenzaba a gritar de dolor, y sintió un escalofrío esa no era su risa habitual, esta era fría y sombría, y realmente parecía disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Se fijó en que uno de los que allí se encontraba no se había acercado a ella pero estaba riendo de forma extraña y miraba a Hermione como si fuera lo más preciado que hubiese podido encontrar.

Marta por otra parte estaba pensando en como parar todo eso, los gritos de sus compañeros no la dejaban pensar, y no estaba segura de que ella pudiese parar a la chica de ninguna forma posible.

Desesperado y aterrorizado interior mente por lo que Hermione hacía Harry corrió hasta donde se encontraban esos tres.

Se colocó delante de ellos y la miró con sus ojos verdes decididos.

-Hermione tienes que parar esto.-

-No te metas en las cosas que no te incumben.-

-Hermione esta no eres tú, ¿no ves que les estas matando?-

-¿No me digas que no disfrutas de sus gritos?, ¿de esos agradables gritos de dolor que salen de sus miserables gargantas?, por que yo si los disfruto, y más ahora después de lo que te hicieron a ti.-

Harry la miró entre extrañado y sorprendido, por que esa transformación de ella se debiera a que a él lo habían herido.

Recordó que con Dumbledore fue igual, ella había cambiado radicalmente cuando a él le habían atacado y creyó que lo había herido.

Escuchó más gritos a su alrededor y le dijo:

-Eso no es lo que deseo, Hermione ellos no me han dañado tanto, debes dejar esto, tienes que pararlo ya.-

-Siento tú dolor Harry, lo llevo sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que lleguemos aquí, siento tú angustia y tu pesar al estar en esta época, siento, lo mal que lo pasas todos y cada uno de los días al verlos a ellos, sentí las torturas de Voldemort a veces con mayor grado de dolor que otras, y hoy has sido herido de forma grave, se cuando estas mal, no me puedes mentir.-

-Ojala el dolor que siento hoy fuera su culpa.- murmuró este en bajo y miró a Hermione de nuevo y le dijo:

-No han sido ellos, los que han hecho eso, debes de acabar con todo esto.-

-Me estas mintiendo.-

-Si es verdad que sientes lo mismo que yo siento entenderás que mi dolor no es por ninguna herida visible Hermione, además es algo más profundo.-

-No, y ellos pagaran.-

No entendía el motivo de la actitud de ella, y no era capaz a entender a que se debía la presencia de esos allí, pero no quería que ella se convirtiera en una asesina estaba seguro de que nunca se lo perdonaría cuando volviese en si.

Harry caminó hacía ella sin estar muy seguro de que iba a hacer, pero se colocó cerca de ella y mirándola a los ojos aunque ella parecía con la vista fija en esos otros.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuanta de que los otros tres habían comenzado a moverse y estaban colocándose en ciertos sitios para atacar.

Harry la sujetó de las manos y la obligó a que lo viera a él.

-Ya esta bien Hermione, debes terminar con esto ya.-

-Suéltame, no pienso dejarlos escapar, han intentado herirme y a ti lo han conseguido.-

-Ya esta bien, Hermione tú no eres así, deja esta tontería, ya les has hecho bastante daño detente de una vez.-

-No, han de pa…-

-Estas hablando igual a Voldemort, ¿es que acaso quieres acabar como él?-

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y este le dijo:

-Detén esto por favor termina ya con todo.-

Harry se fijó en que ella se relajaba en sus brazos y sus ojos comenzaban a perder esa furia que tenían, y al parecer ahora si parecía verlo a él.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir ella, mientras que él veía como de los ojos de ella comenzaban a salir unas lágrimas.

Harry llevó su mano hacía su cara y le dijo:

-Tranquilízate no necesitas de esos poderes para terminar esto, además me tienes a tú lado.- sonrió de forma que ella viera que le decía la verdad y ella murmuró:

-¿Pero durante cuanto tiempo?, yo necesito explicarte que…-

Harry no la dejó hablar le puso la mano en sus labios y se los sello, no quería escuchar nada de lo sucedido antes, y ahora lo importante era terminar con eso cuanto antes.

Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que de nuevo los estaban rodeando, cogió su varita con fuerza y le dijo a ella.

-Tienes que lanzar un protejo a la vez que yo, nos van a atacar a los dos a la vez.-

Hermione asintió y aferró su varita con fuerza.

Harry aun la tenía sujeta y ella había pasado sus brazos por la cintura de él y a la vez dijeron su hechizo.

Mientras tanto los otros seis comenzaban a lanzar sus hechizos contra ellos, Hermione miró a Harry y le dijo:

-Son hechizos demasiado potentes, los nuestros no aguantarán.-

-Tenemos que pensar en algo, esos seis quieren algo de ti y no pienso dejarlos que te cojan.-

-Gracias.- murmuró esta.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Lo se, pero no se me ocurre nada.-

-¿Hermione Granger sin ideas?- Dijo este en forma de broma, Hermione lo miró entre enfadada y sorprendida, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban él hacía bromas como si nada.

-Lo mejor será luchar juntos.-

-¿Como con Dumbledore?-

-Cómo con Dumbledore, ¿estas lista?-

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza y al mirar a su alrededor dijo:

-Tenemos que tener cuidado, estamos en el bosque prohibido podríamos tener problemas.-

-Lo se, el hechizo se romperá en breves prepara el nuevo.-

Ambos a la vez fijaron sus vistas detrás del otro y se soltaron de cómo estaban cogidos, los escudos cayeron a la vez, y los dos juntos comenzaron a luchar dando lo mejor que tenían.

Parecían uno solo luchando sus hechizos se compenetraban de la mejor forma existente, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar que le pasará algo al otro.

Ambos tuvieron que sonreír al recordar que allí faltaba una persona en su grupo de tres, si estuviese allí Ron todo sería mucho más fácil, recordaron sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Ron, él y Hermione, contra Luna, Ginny y Neville.

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto habría cambiado el mundo de ellos después de todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento en ese lugar.

Se agachó al ver que dos hechizos iban en su dirección y se giró para mirar a Hermione, estaba claro que la querían a ella, eran cuatro los que estaban luchando contra él e intentaban apartarla de su lado, pero no lo conseguirían, no lo permitiría.

Corrió hasta estar de nuevo a su lado, y aferró la mano de ella.

-Di lo mismo que yo.-

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y con duda, no estaba muy segura de lo que él tendría pensado hacer en ese momento.

Se fijó en él quedando ambos de frente de nuevo y comenzó a decir lo mismo que él decía.

Hermione sintió como su varita comenzaba a arder, sentía deseos de soltarla pero Harry negó con la cabeza advirtiéndole de que no lo hiciera.

Sin previo aviso y para sorpresa de los otros vieron como el aire comenzaba a rodearlos a ambos y como de sus varitas comenzaban a salir chispas alarmantes y de muchos colores.

Marta agarró con fuerza del brazo a dos de sus compañeros y los tiró al suelo al tiempo que los otros tres recibían el impactó de los hechizos de ambos chicos.

Harry y Hermione se miraban sonriendo y esta lo abrazó con fuerza dándole las gracias al ver que los seis estaban en el suelo al parecer totalmente fuera de juego.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Marta y otros dos no estaban inconscientes ni que ella estaba esperando ante algo que estaba apunto de pasar.

James apareció en el lugar donde Hermione, Harry y los otros se encontraban.

No entendió muy bien al ver a seis sujetos en el suelo, pero aferró su varita con fuerza al ver a Harry y Hermione abrazados.

Sintió una enorme rabia recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo, y fijó sus ojos enfadados en ambos.

-TÚ.- Harry no fue capaz a reaccionar ante el hechizo que le dio de pleno, y tanto él como Hermione dieron contra un árbol en la espalda.

Harry levantó la vista hacía donde había salido el hechizo y al ver a su padre se quedó un poco extrañado.

Miró a Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse, no se daba cuenta de que cada vez que se acercaba a ella su padre lo miraba más y más enfadado.

Harry recibió de nuevo otro hechizo:

-Apártate de ella.- dijo este enfadado.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo?-

-Quiero que te alejes de ella, Harry y quiero que lo hagas ya.-

-No.- le dijo este enfadado de la misma manera.

Hermione se levantó del suelo mientras miraba a Harry y James.

Eso no podía estar pasando, y menos por su culpa.

Marta miró a sus dos compañeros y les asintió había llegado el momento de actuar, en breves.

Los tres se levantaron del suelo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

-No pienso contenerme por que seas mi supuesto hijo del futuro.- dijo este enfadado.

-No necesito que lo hagas.- James lanzó un hechizo a la vez que él mismo lanzaba otro.

El de James no dio en Harry esta vez mientras que el de Harry le dio en el hombro, hiriéndole en este.

James lo miró enfadado mientras que Hermione le decía a Harry que no siguiese con eso.

-Esto te va a costar caro.- dijo James enfadado.

-No creo que tú puedas hacerme mucho.- dijo este burlándose de él.

-Harry ya basta de esto.-

-No, creo que es una buena idea hacerlo.-

-Harry es tú padre.-

-Él ha dejado muy claro que no lo desea y para serte sincero no me importa en lo más mínimo.-

James lo miró entre sorprendido y un tanto extrañado, y para su sorpresa sintió una pequeña punzada las palabras de él le acababan de doler, y una pregunta comenzó a rondarle en la cabeza, ¿por qué su hijo parecía no conocerle, y no importarle?, un montón de recuerdos y momentos le vinieron a la cabeza, entre ellos los momentos vividos con él, y no pudo evitar sentir celos pero ahora no de Harry y de Hermione sino de Lily, a él lo recordaba hablándole a ella, lo recordaba buscándola con la mirada en clases, recordaba incluso haber estado mirando a Sirius en algunas ocasiones, no pudo dejar pasar por alto que era amigo de Remus, al igual que para él Peter y él mismo eran dos personas a las que no hablaba y no quería conocer, parecía reuirlos a ambos, a Peter no entendía el motivo pero mucho menos el que lo hiciera con él.

¿Por qué un hijo no querría conocer a su padre de joven?, ¿por qué su hijo parecía odiarlo?, ¿por qué nunca le había visto mirarlo como lo hacía con Sirius y Lily?, recordaba haber pensado que el chico era de otras tendencias al verlo mirar a Sirius de la forma que lo hacía, pero eso no tenía sentido.

Apretó su varita en su mano al darse cuenta de cosas que antes había pasado por alto, y lo peor es que lo estaban golpeando con fuerza una demasiado grande.

Sin querer pensar en anda más lanzó un potente hechizo contra Harry al mismo tiempo que él lanzaba el suyo.

Ambos hechizos se encontraron en un punto en común uno que hizo a ambos quedarse estáticos en el sitio. Al menos a uno de ellos que abrió sus ojos café muy sorprendido, mientras que Harry corría hacía la persona que había recibido ambos hechizos.

Pero no llegaría nunca a alcanzarla pues tres hechizos impactaron en él a la vez, mientras que Marta cogía a una inconsciente Hermione del suelo y uno de los otros cinco la agarraba de la mano y se desaparecían del lugar.

Todos los que habían estado luchando contra Harry y Hermione desaparecieron del sitio llevándosela a ella con ellos.

James se quedo helado en el sitio en el que se encontraba sin entender nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No se había percatado de esos seis hasta ese momento, y lo peor e que parecía que el que se hubiesen llevado a Hermione era su culpa, se había cegado al verlos a ellos abrazados y no había reparado en la situación en la que se encontraban ni el motivo que los hubiese podido llevar a encontrarse así.

Ahórrale resultado de su maldito temperamento y de sus celos incontrolables era este, Hermione secuestra por alguien sin.

Sintió una punzada en el hombro y se lo miró abriendo los ojos, totalmente sorprendido ante lo que se encontró al verlo.

Pues este tenía una herida bastante grande y considerable, se le acabó lo de esa noche al parecer serían solo Peter y Remus en esta ocasión.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido llevó su mirada hasta la persona que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, que acababa de recibir tres hechizos a la vez solo por la chica.

Y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, a pesar de todo lo dicho y de todo lo pasado, no pudo dejar de sentir cierto respeto por él, sin duda si ese era su hijo no dejaría de sentir gran respeto por él en un futuro tal vez incluso se sentiría orgulloso de su forma de ser.

Estaba concentrado pensando en ese que se quedo helado al escuchar la voz de él ese grito de desesperación y dolor gritando tan solo una cosa:

-HERMIONE- hasta ese momento no se percató de lo mucho que lo había herido con todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde y lo peor era que se sentía culpable muy culpable por todo, y no dejaba de culparse de que el que ahora Hermione podría estar en peligro uno que desconocían.

El grito de su hijo lo dejo destrozado mientras caía de rodillas al suelo derrotado y sangrando por el hombro, no había podido ayudar a Hermione, y ver a su hijo derrotado a unos pasos de él lo dejó a él peor y más saber que todo era por su culpa por sus celos y su temperamento, ahora era cuestión de ayudarla, ¿pero como?

….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

_**N.T:**_ Hola a todos muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, y gracias por los reviews, es al primera vez que llego a los 200 GRACIAS DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Espero que os siga gustando hasta el final aquí tenéis este capi, y espero vuestra opinión este a sido bastante amplio casi 20 pag del Word, espero que las hayáis disfrutado y que os haya gustado espero vuestra opinión al respecto, buybuy y hasta el próximo capi.

_**Sami-Maraurder girl:**_ Gracias por ler la historia y espero que el que el capi sea largo sea algo bueno en lugar de malo, bueno espero que hayas disfrutado el capi, de neuvo muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y de darme tu opinion cuidate y espero verte más. Buybuy

_**Herminione:**_ Gracias por tús deseos y espero que igualmentye tenga buen día, espero también que el capi te haya gustado y seguir viendote por aquí, hasta el próximo reviews o capi buybuy.

_**Danyhogg:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que te siga gustando de verdad hasta el final, y si la verdad es que ya no le queda mucho, pero aunque no estoy muy segura puede que haga alguno otro de esta pareja es que se me han ocurrido algunas ideas, jajaja pero ya vere si lo acabo haciendo o no, bueno gracias por el reviews besos y cuidate mucho espero verte de nuevo buybuy.

_**Daniiblack:**_ Espero no haber tardado mucho y que el capi te haya gustado espero verte pronto y que no te decepcione bueno buybuy y hasta la próxima cuidate mucho.

_**Susy:**_ Gracias por tú reviews y tú estusiasmo al escribirlo me agrada saber que te gusta tanto, pero como muy bien dijiste James se tiene que casar con Lily sino Harry no existiría y lo siento pero Harry es Harry, además lamento decir que soy una predilecta de la pareja Harry Hermione, desilusional al cien por cien por mucho libro seis o siete que haya.

Aunque también me gusta el James Hermione, pero es que Lily la adoro Harry y Lily dos de mis preferidos no podría hacerles daño jajaja aunque aveces soy un poco mala con ellos en los fics, bueno no estoy segura de si pondré una despedida de ese calibre en el fic no te aseguro ni un si ni un no por que aun no estoy muy segura de cuantos capis quedan, bueno deseando verte más y que estes bien, nos vemos buybuy hasta la próxima.

_**Travesurarealizada:**_ Hola gracais por reviews hacía mucho que no los contetaba, pero hoy cuento con el tiempo suficiente gracias por estar siempre hay, espero seguir viendote y que te haya gustado este capi buybuy y hasta la próxima.

_**Liz Echizen:**_Es siempre grato leer tus reviews y ver que no me avandonas muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional espero poder leerte pronto, y gracias por todo espero que te guste el capi, buybuy cuidate y hasta la próxima. Tu amiga Rosy dese españa.

_**petalos-de-rosa:**_ Aquí tienes lo que le pasó a Hermione tan solo fue un lapsus del momento un poco malo del momento pero bueno bastante conveniente para traer a Harry de vuelta de donde se encontraba y a tiempo por lo que has podido leer al principio de este cap. Espero que te haya gustado el capi buybuy cuidate y nos vemos en próximo cap.

_**Leo:**_ Hola respecto a lo de mandarte el fic estoy esperando para mandarte todos los que querías, espero que te siga gustando tanto lo que escribo y el de No intervendremos lo actualizaré lo más seguro entre el viernes y el sabado, es que estoy bastante atareada entre los estudios, los examenes, cuidar de mi sobrino, sacarme el carnet de conducir y trabajar como ves no tengo mucho tiempo jajaja chica demasiado liada, aunque no dejo de escirbir bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi también nos vemos cuidate buybuy y hasta la próxima.

_**Damari:**_ Con lo de devolverlos al futuro va a pasar un pequeño inconveniente además por supuesto de lo que ha pasado ahora esta claro que Harry sin Hermione no se va, pero bueno espero tú opinión sobre este capi hasta la próxima gracias por tu apoyo y cuidate mucho buybuy.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS POR ESTAR AHÍ.

Si tanto te mortificarón los adelantos del otro no se si querras leer los de este de todas formas yo los pongo hasta el próximo:

_**ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**_

"_**sintió el puñetazo recibido pero no el dolor que este le hizo, le parecía justo el que le pegase de esa forma y más tras escuchar lo que había sucedido exactamente hacía unos momentos, por lo tanto se consideraba completamente culpable y realmente merecedor de los golpes que su hijo le estaba propinando en ese momento, no con varita sino con los puños, a la forma muggel al parecer deseaba herirlo pero con sus mismas manos, realmente la quería más de lo que su hijo mismo se había percatado, ¿cuanto tardaría en entender que el dolor que sentía no se debía solo a haberla perdido sino a los celos que sentía?"**_

"_**-me temo que me va a ser imposible enviarlos al futuro en el tiempo acordado al parecer si que es cierto que en su tiempo el mío se ha acabado.- La calma con la que Dumbledore le estaba hablando le resulto realmente increible y más si era cierto que se acababa de cerciorar de que estaba muerto, pero aun así él no hablo estaba demasiado mal como para entablar conversación con alguien desde la desaparición de Hermione:- tendré que acudir a la ayuda de otra persona para poder logralo.-**_

_**-No me iré sin ella.-"**_

"_**-Uno menos.- murmuró este antes de caer en manos de Bellatrix Black que lo miraba entre enfadada y sorrpendida por lo ocurrido en su presencía.**_

_**Sus manos fueron directas al cuello del chico pues ahora ella recibiría el mayor castigo de todos, el peor y el más grande de todos a manos de su señor y todo por ese miserable, había sido una estupida al enseñarle ese objeto a Regulus ahora todo estaba perdido y lo peor es que era su misma vida la que estaba en juego."**_

"_**no estaba muy seguro de por que lo hacía ni a que se debía pero acababa de atacar a su prima por sarbarle la vida a ese muchacho, pero algo más fuerte que él lo había guiado a salvarlo de las manos de ella algo que no etendía, pero que estaba seguro de que debería de ser una beuna razón, sus ojos azules ahora contemplaban a su prima inconsciente contra la pared mientras que el chico estaba inconsciente a sus pies."**_

Ahora si buybuy y hasta la próxima cuidaos mucho todos espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión hasta la próxima.


	29. Uno menos

_**Uno menos.**_

La noche no dejaba ver absolutamente nada pero estaba seguro de que él seguía allí arrodillado a su lado sabiendo al igual que él mismo que Hermione ya no se encontraba allí.

Que por su suma estupidez y sus celos sin control ella ya no estaba con ellos.

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba corriendo y Hagrid acompañado por un centauro se acercaba a ellos realmente asustado.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí James?- pregunto este al ver a los dos chicos allí.

-Necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore su sobrina a sido secuestrada.-

-¿Cómo has dicho, esto es gravísimo.-

Sin decir más los presentes comenzarón a caminar al castillo.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,..,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Llevaban en el despacho de Dumbledore cosa de una hora explicando lo sucedido esa noche mientras él se encontraba ausente.

Él se encontraba completamente ido y sorprendido nunca hubiese imaginado que era eso lo que había pasado.

Resultaba ahora comprensible el que ellos se encontrasen en esa situación y él tan precipitado como siempre había metido la pata hasta el final.

¿Cuanto daño estaba causando¿cuanto más estaba dispuesto a inflingir por Hermione?

¿Sería cierto todo lo que él había escuchado? y si era así¿Lily lo estaría pasando mal también?

Escuchaba la voz de su hijo mientras contaba lo sucedido a Dumbledore y pudo notar su odio hacía él al nombrar con cierto sarcasmo su intervención en todo lo sucedido esa noche.

-Claro esta que ninguno habríamos podido acabar como lo hicimos sin la gran y siempre útil intervención de él.

El héroe de Gryffindor, el gran jugador de quiddich y experto en siempre hacer el idiota, él con su gran poder de deducción interpreto todo como era debido y me atacó, mientras él y yo discutíamos Hermione se interpuso en medio no quería ver que este y yo nos enfrentábamos en duelo después de todo somos... bueno eso da igual, los hechizos dieron en ella yo me iba ha acercar estaba tan pendiente de ella que no me di cuenta de mi alrededor y claro esta que tras los tres hechizos que impactaron en mí no pude moverme por un momento, y ellos se la llevaron.-

Dumbledore lo escuchaba irritado, no entendía como James había llegado a saber tanto de esos dos y solo se le ocurría que los hubiese escuchado en la enfermería, lo que implicaba que era parte de su culpa.

-Así que se la han llevado, tendremos que hacer algo con eso, bueno será mejor que se vayan a descansar luego hablaremos con más calma.-

Harry no lo dudo ni un solo segundo se dirigió a la puerta la abrió con bastante fuerza y salió de allí no espero a que las escaleras se pusieran en marcha sino que las bajo lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar a la gárgola se encontró de frente con Lily que lo miraba con los ojos un poco enrojecidos y con ojeras aunque estaban disimuladas al parecer con maquillaje muggel.

-Hola buenos días.- Lily sonrió con tranquilidad y él le devolvió la sonrisa con calma y caminó hacía ella.

-No se yo si eso de buenos días es lo ideal para decir, al parecer no fue una buena noche para nosotros.-

-No se por que dices eso.- dijo esta mirándolo ahora un poco nerviosa.

Harry acarició su mejilla con cuidado y le dijo:

-Has estado llorando, no me gusta saber que es por culpa precisamente de él, pero piensa esto, tú siempre valdrás mucho más.- sonrió mientras bajaba su mano de la mejilla de su madre y esta se la cogio mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente y le dijo:

-¿Qué tanto has sufrido para haber perdido el brillo de esos ojos verdes que tienes¿cuanto más tienes que pasar?-

-Al parecer bastante más.- sin más soltó la mano de su madre y se fue de allí.

Lily lo siguió con la vista mientras se alejaba, cuando ya no pudo verlo más se giró para ir a ver a Dumbledore que la había hecho llamar, al girarse se encontró con James de frente.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora¿por que se sentía con tantas ganas de matar a Harry?

Estaba convencido que amaba a Hermione entonces por que se sentía así al ver a Harry y Lily de esa forma, y además él sabía que eso era algo imposible, a no ser que su hijo tuviese el complejo de Edipo, y no era el caso.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Lily, que estaban sorprendidos de verlo allí, y sin pensarlo caminó hasta ella y le acarició el rostro.

Lily estaba tan sorprendida que no se movió, y abrió los ojos al máximo cuando James presionó sus labios contra los de ella, no se pudo resistir al beso de este y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar a donde él la llevase.

En ese momento Lily comprendió que estaba más enamorada de él de lo que nunca había querido admitir, no se dejó llevar del todo, pues no llevo sus brazos para rodear a James, no intentó moverse ni un momento pero cerró los ojos y de estos salieron unas cuantas lágrimas mientras comprendía que estaba completamente atrapada.

James presiono sus labios con los de Lily primero con cuidado y más tarde intentó grabar en ellos una marca de propiedad, quería dejar en claro que esos labios eran suyos y de nadie más, pero que egoísta resultaba ser, que miserable, y rastrero era, estaba enamorado de dos personas, y al parecer no le importaba en nada dañar a terceras personas si conseguía lo que quería.

Mientras besaba a Lily unos ojos verdes se le aparecieron en la mente y esta vez no eran los de Lily, y sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecían, brillaban de celos y cierto odio, brillaban con dolor, y sufrimiento¿por qué antes no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que esos ojos eran capaces de hacer ver?

Se separó de Lily y miró sus ojos ahora estos brillaban extrañados y confusos, estaba apunto de hablar cuando alguien lo llamo.

-James, será mejor que vengas, ese Dursley esta peleándose.- Peter llegó corriendo al encuentro de estos.

-¿Con quien?-

-Nunca te lo creerías, con Malfoy.-

James y Lily comenzaron a correr seguidos por Peter que había ido a informales por petición de Sirius.

Este llevaba un tiempo preguntándose por que creía que ese chico era importante, tantas veces se había encontrado siguiéndolo a escondidas como en esta ocasión, después de ver esa escena con Lily había decidido seguirlo pues quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas de cierta importancia, pero cuando estaba apunto de abordarlo había aparecido, Malfoy y Nott, estos habían comenzado a bromear de forma poco cuidadosa, su hermano por su parte tenía los ojos fijos en el chico, al igual que su prima Bellatrix.

Ambos miraban a Dursley con cierta curiosidad, como si mirándolo consiguieran descifrar todo lo que el chico escondía para si.

Pero era obvio que Malfoy y Nott lo habían cogido en mal momento, estaba al parecer furioso, y no era de las personas que controlaban su magia en estados de demasiado enfado.

Pero todo se había salido de madre cuando Lucius hizo mención de la sobrina de Dumbledore, los ojos de él brillaron de odio acumulado, y sin más las cosas al rededor comenzaron a moverse, algunos cristales comenzaron a saltar a su alrededor.

Malfoy dió unos pasos hacía atrás comprendiendo que acababa de meter la pata, su prima sonrió mientras que Regulus retrocedía con cierto miedo en sus ojos.

Al parecer temía a Dursley por algún motivo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- escuchar la voz de Evans le resultó raro.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?-

-Estábamos hablando cuando Peter vino a avisarme¿qué esta pasando?-

-Al parecer el Dursley es de los que no controla su propia magia, al parecer esta demasiado enfadado.-

-Si, y yo se las razones.-

-¿Y de que se trata James?- preguntó Remus apareciendo en el lugar después de haber estado en la enfermería.

-Tuvimos ciertos problemas ayer noche, por eso no os pude acompañar, y además digamos que la sobrina de Dumbledore acabo desapareciendo del colegio, al parecer la secuestraron.-

-¿Secuestraron?- preguntó Remus bastante asustado.

-Si, hubo una confusión y ese fue el resultado pero luego os lo cuento todo con más detalle lo mejor será impedir que esto vaya a más.-

-Ilumíname en algo¿cómo piensas que lo hagamos?- dijo Sirius mientras veía como Dursley sacaba su varita de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba.

-Pues lo mejor será hacerlo antes de que comiencen con los hechizos venga vamos.- James y los demás iban a intervenir cuando la voz de Lily se hizo escuchar cerca de Harry y Malfoy:

-Accio varitas.- ambas varitas salieron de las manos de ambos jóvenes pasando a estar en las de quien las había invocado.

-Vaya Dursley parece que te has salvado por culpa de esa putita de Gryffindor.-

Nadie vio lo que pasó hasta que Malfoy se encontraba contra una de las paredes que allí se encontraban y Harry tenía su mano derecha alrededor del cuello de este impidiéndole moverse.

-Tiéntame un poco más, y te aseguro que tendrás lo que te llevas buscando toda tú asquerosa vida.-

-¿quien me lo va a dar?-

-Harry deja eso no merece la pena que te manches las manos con estos.-

-No tal vez sea lo mejor, sería genial acabar contigo ahora, así nunca me causarías problemas.-

James miró a Harry en ese momento extrañado, así que al parecer en el futuro Malfoy le había causado problemas a Harry, a su hijo.

¿Por qué ahora pensaba en él como en su hijo si la noche pasada lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas?

Sirius se fijó en James al ver que miraba a Dursley y cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

¿Qué demonios les estaba pasando a todos?

Él acababa de salir de la enfermería después de camelarse a madame Pomfrey y convencerla de que lo curase con magia, si volvía de nuevo allí le daría algo y por lo visto iba a acabar encontrándose en ese lugar más pronto de lo deseado.

-Harry no sigas con esto, lo mejor es que nos vayamos.-

-Tengo derecho a hacerle esto y a hacerle más aun.-

-¿Acaso quieres que tú querida Hermione sufra?-

James miró a Malfoy mientras que Harry se enfadaba aun más.

-Te voy a matar.-

Pero nada más pronunciar esas palabras salió disparado lejos de Malfoy.

Harry se levantó enfadado y dispuesto a volver a pegar a Malfoy cuando James se puso delante de él.

-Ya esta bien.-

-Quítate del medio eres el último al que quiero tener enfrente.-

-Bueno eso es algo que no vas a poder evitar, debes dejar esto aquí, ese temperamento tuyo no es aconsejable.-

Harry lo miró furioso:

-No te metas en esto, esto es solo cosa mía.-

-Dursley si cojo a esa Dumbledore entiende bien esto, lo de la otra vez no se quedará en un intento.-

Malfoy se giró para marcharse de allí, y cuando Harry estaba apunto de ir detrás de él James lo detuvo con un empujón.

-Quítate del medio Potter, déjame pasar.-

-Se lo que sientes yo mismo quiero partirle la cara pero eso no sirve de nada.-

-No, no sabes como me siento, y nadie te dijo que lo que deseo es pegarle sino acabar con él.-

-¿Así que deseas convertirte en un asesino¿en que demonios te beneficia eso, no recuperaras a Hermione de esa forma, él no tiene la culpa, y no te creas el único preocupado por ella, por que no es así.-

-Cállate, nunca en tu vida entenderías nada de nada, no hables de ella como si la conocieras, no sabes nada ni de ella, ni de mi, ni de nadie que tenga que ver conmigo.-

-Al menos de mí si se, eso no lo puedes negar y yo me se controlar.- ninguno de los presentes excepto Harry entendió lo que James quería decir, pues Remus se rehuía a pensar que James ya supiese la verdad.

-No me interesa nada de tí, ni como eres, ni nada como si no existieses después de todo yo no deseo que eso suceda.

Ves resulta que hasta soy capaz de hablar como tú, no necesito tus consejos así que déjame pasar.-

James se quedo en el sitio mirando a Harry la verdad es que se arrepentía de lo que había declarado el día anterior, y se sintió fatal al ver que había calado en Harry más de lo que se imaginaba.

-Harry referente a lo de ayer yo...-

-O venga ya, no quiero una explicación, no quiero nada de tí, todo quedo claro en ese momento, todo quedó lo suficientemente bien dicho, ni tú te arrepientes de lo que dijiste ni yo de lo que hice, deseaba atacarte y así lo hice, no me vengas ahora con disculpas tontas que no se cree nadie.-

-Espera un momento tal vez ayer dije cosas que no debí decir, pero no me retracto de lo de Hermione, lo que dije lo mantengo y siento mucho que tú sientas por ella lo mismo que yo, ni me importó lo que Remus sentía por ella, la quiero y es así no lo puedo evitar y la haré mía como sea.-

-Tu no te acercaras a ella.- Sirius dió unos pasos para acercarse a ellos estaba claro que no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando de echo nadie lo entendía, pero ambos deseaban liarse a golpes con el otro, y la causa Hermione Dumbledore, ya sabía él que esa chica iba a traer un montón de problemas, y lo estaba comprobando.

-No podrás impedir que...- sintió el puñetazo recibido pero no el dolor que este le hizo, le parecía justo el que le pegase de esa forma y más tras escuchar lo que había sucedido exactamente esa noche, por lo tanto se consideraba completamente culpable y realmente merecedor de los golpes que su hijo le estaba propinando en ese momento, no con varita sino con los puños, a la forma muggel al parecer deseaba herirlo pero con sus mismas manos, realmente la quería más de lo que su hijo mismo se había percatado¿cuanto tardaría en entender que el dolor que sentía no se debía solo a haberla perdido sino a los celos que sentía?

Estaba seguro de que si no llega a ser por que Sirius estaba cerca y había agarrado a Harry él seguiría pegándole sin cesar, sin embargo ni siquiera había hecho un movimiento para defenderse de los golpes, era mejor que se desahogase de todo lo de ayer con él el responsable de todo lo sucedido a que acabase haciendo alguna otra locura con otro estudiante de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces Dursley, ya esta bien.-

-Aléjate de Hermione, y de paso de mí también, no soporto ni tu sola presencia.-

-Señor Dursley.- Harry fue soltado por Sirius en cuanto la voz de Dumbledore se hizo escuchar en el lugar.

-Señorita Evans creo recordar que la hice llamar a mi despacho hace aproximadamente media hora.-

-Lo lamento profesor Dumbledore.-

-No pasa nada, señor Potter lo mejor será que se vaya a la enfermería, tanto las heridas que tiene ahora como la de su hombro necesitan ser curadas inmediatamente.-

James con la ayuda de Sirius y Peter se levantó del suelo miró a Harry una vez más y se fue seguido por los otros tres a la enfermería. 

Lily se quedó un momento mirando a Harry se acercó a él y tras darle un beso en la mejilla se marcho a su sala común pues tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-Será mejor que demos un paseo señor Potter.- dijo Dumbledore mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No tengo ganas de pasear.-

-Pues la verdad es que me gustaría ir a dar un paseo hasta el lago, de camino podemos hablar sobre ciertos puntos que deseo tocar con usted.-

Resignado y sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada negándose Harry comenzó a caminar al lado de Dumbledore.

-Tengo una curiosidad, James y Lily en su tiempo están muertos ¿no es cierto?-

-No se por que piensa así.-

-Venga chico por los recuerdos que vi en tú mente es obvio que me conoces bien y sabes que no soy estupido, he visto ciertas cosas que me han hecho pensar, su actitud con ambos, y el hecho de que usted me dijera la verdad sobre sus tíos desde el principio, la única verdad que me dijo, que usted siempre había vivido con ellos.-

Harry no hablo ni una sola palabra del asunto, y Dumbledore tan solo le añadió:

-Bueno no solo eso era verdad, pues me temo que me va a ser imposible enviarlos al futuro en el tiempo acordado, al parecer si que es cierto que en su tiempo el mío se ha acabado.- La calma con la que Dumbledore le estaba hablando le resulto realmente increíble y más si era cierto que se acababa de cerciorar de que estaba muerto, pero aun así él no hablo estaba demasiado mal como para entablar conversación con alguien desde la desaparición de Hermione:- tendré que acudir a la ayuda de otra persona para poder lograrlo.-

-No me iré sin ella.- solo dijo esas palabras, y estaba seguro de que Dumbledore ya sabía que esa era su respuesta.

-Me di cuenta desde el primer momento que están muy unidos el uno al otro, al igual que me di cuenta que no son normales, Señor Potter la señorita Granger al parecer tiene dones increíbles, sino la señorita Marta Mistral no se habría interesado en ella, lo que me hace pensar que sería conveniente ir por ella cuanto antes y que ambos vuelvan a su tiempo lo más rápido posible, pueden estar perturbando la línea espaciotemporal de forma grave.-

Dumbledore no podía llegar a saber que lo que él más deseaba era alterar esa dichosa línea que lo hacía llegar a ese futuro que le había tocado vivir, él no sabía que Harry quería hacer todo lo posible por impedir que Voldemort siguiese vivo antes de él volver a su tiempo, si es que volvía.

Dumbledore miró al chico por largo rato después de despedirse de él, mientras este por su parte estaba sentado con la vista fija en el lago y pensando en varias cosas pero sobre todo en Hermione. 

Caminaba por todas partes del castillo pensando en las reacciones de James esa mañana y estaba convencido de que su mejor amigo casi hermano le estaba ocultando algo importante.

En el único momento que se habían quedado solos en la enfermería James lo había estado mirando con el deseo de contarle algo importante pero no lo había echo.

Y si algo odiaba era saber que a su alrededor sucedían cosas que no sabía, Remus era otro que le ocultaba cosas sin ninguna duda.

Y su hermano era otro que comenzaba a preocuparlo más aun después de leer la carta que su Tío le había echo llegar hacía unos días, en la que le decía que Regulus estaba en serios problemas, que debía de vigilarlo y prestarle especial atención cuanto antes.

¿Pero que podía hacer él, nunca se habían llevado bien, y desde que el verano pasado había salido de casa de sus padres era peor Regulus lo evitaba constantemente y si era posible para él parecía ser completamente invisible.

Y se había percatado de que últimamente estaba más con Malfoy y Nott y eso no le daba buena espina, otra que estaba igual era su prima Bellatrix.

Ambos estaban muy raros para su gusto y odiaba no saber por que.

Miró a su alrededor perdido.

-Porras me confundí de camino, ahora tendré que dar la vuelta.- se encontraba en el séptimo piso de seguro había cogido el atajo que no era.

Suspirando abatido y con ganas de desvelar todos los misterios posibles comenzó a caminar hacía el otro lado para poder regresar a la sala de Gryffindor su destino anterior.

Mientras caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos escuchó la voz de dos de las personas que le estaban provocando insomnio.

-Mira es realmente bella.-

-Ya lo creo¿de donde la has sacado?-

-Él mela dio.- la voz de su prima sonaba realmente contenta y llena de admiración, la de su hermano sonaba sorprendida y alucinada.

-¿Y a que se debe que te diera eso?-

-Dice que es algo muy importante para él, y que debo de cuidarla con mucho celo, no debería de estar mostrándote esto a ti, pero la verdad es que tenía que enseñárselo a alguien y tú eras la persona idónea.-

-¿Y eso?-

-Por que eres un sangre pura y solo algunos sabemos lo que esto es en realidad, fíjate bien en el grabado de la copa¿no me digas que no lo reconoces?-

-¿Esto es el sello de Huffelpaf?-

-Así es.-

-¿Y por que te entregó esto a ti?-

Sirius miró un poco por la esquina para poder ver a que se referían pero su hermano y Bellatrix le impedían ver pues se encontraban de espaldas a él.

Fastidiado por no saber que era lo que ambos admiraban levantó la vista un poco más, pero se topo con que Regulus y Bellatrix tenían otro espectador uno que estaba mudo mirando lo que ambos admiraban, y que al parecer estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que había delante de sus ojos.

No pudo hacer nada más que ver cuando esa tercera persona sacó su varita y lanzo un accio hacía ese objeto y seguidamente paralizo a su hermano y prima.

Aunque su hechizo paralizante no era uno de los más fuertes y en cuestión de momentos este se terminaría.

Se fijó en el objeto que ahora este tenía en sus manos y abrió mucho sus ojos él había escuchado hablar de ese objeto pero era realmente sorprendente.

….,….,….,….,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

¿Cómo era posible que ese objeto se encontrara justo delante de sus ojos¿Cómo es que Bellatrix lo tenía allí¿tanta confianza tenía Voldemort en Bellatrix para entregarle semejante objeto a esta, pero después de todo a Malfoy también le había echo ese honor¿tanto confiaba en ellos como para entregarles semejante distinción entre los suyos, pero lo que menos se esperaba cuando paseaba pensando en Hermione y como poder ayudarla era encontrarse ese objeto ante sus ojos, y sabiendo que ninguno de los integrantes de esa conversación lo habían divisado aun.

Eso le otorgaba un grado de ventaja una que no podía dejar pasar, debía de hacerse con ese objeto y más si era cierto que ese objeto era un Horcux como él y Dumbledore sospechaban en su tiempo¿pero lo sería ya¿qué habría echo Bellatrix para conseguirla si así era, al ver la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de esta al escuchar las palabras del hermano de Sirius le entró un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, esa sonrisa era idéntica a la que tenía cuando mató a Sirius.

Sacó su varita sin pensárselo mucho y rogando por que el fuego pudiera destruir un horcux grito.

-Accio copa de Huffelpaf.- Bellatrix y Regulus giraron hacía él al mismo tiempo que la copa se escapaba de las manos de Regulus y volaban a las suyas.

Nada más tocarla sintió un escalofrío si, ese objeto era un horcux.

-Maldito Durs…- rápidamente le lanzo un petrificus totalus a ambos y observó el objeto en sus manos.

-Al fin, ya tengo otro.- una sonrisa recorrió su rostro al contemplar el objeto:- solo me queda destruirlo.-

Tras pronunciar esas palabras Bellatrix comenzó a abrir sus ojos de forma que parecía una loca.

Sin prestar atención a Bellatrix y Regulus Harry contemplo el objeto en sus manos, debía destruirlo allí y ahora.

Pensó en los hechizos de fuego que conocía alguno debía de funcionar, se concentró en todos ellos, y pronunció el más poderoso que conocía y que había leído en la enciclopedia que Remus y Sirius le habían regalado en su quinto año.

Era uno de las artes oscuras más poderosas, debería de servir al menos eso esperaba.

Pronunció el hechizo controlando al máximo su magia, cuando el hechizo dio en el objeto, una pequeña descarga lo recorrió a el mismo por todo el cuerpo, dejándolo completamente exhausto.

El objeto cayó al suelo completamente negro a sus pies, y seguro de que ya no era un horcux, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo.

Estaba tan contento y cansado al mismo tiempo que no se dio cuenta de que el hechizo acababa de dejar de hacer efecto en los dos Slytherin.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…

Bellatrix contemplo con los ojos abiertos al máximo como el objeto que su señor le había confiado perdía completamente su vida en su interior y se llenaba de un negro que hacía desaparecer la belleza que antes poseía esa copa.

Caminó completamente furiosa hacía el chico Dursley decidida a matarlo en ese lugar, ya lo había echo antes una vez más no supondría nada para ella, y acabaría con ese maldito bastardo que acababa de arruinarle su mejor momento.

Al llegar a donde él estaba este comenzó a caer.

-Uno menos.- murmuró este antes de caer en manos de Bellatrix Black que lo miraba entre enfadada y sorprendida por lo ocurrido en su presencia.

Sus manos fueron directas al cuello del chico pues ahora ella recibiría el mayor castigo de todos, el peor y el más grande de todos a manos de su señor y todo por ese miserable, había sido una estupida al enseñarle ese objeto a Regulus ahora todo estaba perdido y lo peor es que era su misma vida la que estaba en juego.

Ese bastardo acababa de condenarla a ella a una muerte segura, su señor que había depositado su confianza esa misma mañana en ella y en Lucius Malfoy y les había echo merecedores de un objeto único a cada uno, acababa de convertirse en uno de los objetos de su señor pues en cuanto se enterara de la perdida de ese objeto único en el mundo sería desterrada a el peor lugar en las filas de su señor.

Ese miserable le había quitado su puesto entre los mortifagos y él lo pagaría con su vida, estaba segura de que a su señor no le importaría que acabase con él en ese mismo momento.

Su señor se había interesado por ese bastardo y les había encomendado que lo vigilaran de cerca, pero no era más que basura y ella se desharía de él, lo sacaría del camino de su señor.

Mientras estrujaba el cuello del chico entre sus manos escuchó como este susurraba algo, un nombre.

-Sirius.- Bellatrix dijo el nombre en voz alta mientras estrujaba su garganta con fuerza.

-No se por que este despreciable llama a mi primo, pero morirá con su nombre en los labios, se lo diré en cuanto lo vea, que su novio murió ante mí diciendo una y otra vez su nombre.- la risa de Bellatrix se escucho en todo el pasillo.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

¿Su nombre, no dejaba de nombrarlo a él¿qué demonios significaba eso¿por qué lo llamaba a él en sueños¿no era posible que ese maldito Slytherin estuviese enamorado de él verdad, cada vez entendía menos y aun se entendía mucho menos a él, que no era capaz de apartar la vista e irse del lugar cuado sabía que su prima estaba apunto de estrangular a ese maldito de Dursley.

Maldita sea, no era posible que no pudiese dejar que le hicieran daño, cogió su varita y salió de su escondite, quien sabe y ese Dursley antes de desmayarse lo había visto y por ello lo estaba llamando, le estaba pidiendo ayuda, el por que él había decidirlo ayudarlo, sería todo un misterio.

No estaba muy seguro de por que lo hacía ni a que se debía pero acababa de atacar a su prima por salvarle la vida a ese muchacho, pero algo más fuerte que él lo había guiado a salvarlo de las manos de ella algo que no atendía, pero que estaba seguro de que debería de ser una buena razón, sus ojos azules ahora contemplaban a su prima inconsciente contra la pared mientras que el chico estaba inconsciente a sus pies.

Sirius frunció el ceño contemplando el cuerpo de Harry, dios como se parecía a James, era completamente idéntico a él.

-Hermano.- se giró a mirar a Regulus que se encontraba en su espalda, como había llegado al lado del chico era algo que no entendía, pero ahora eso no era lo importante, por el contrario llevarlo a la enfermería era su prioridad.

-Será mejor que la lleves a vuestra sala común, parecía completamente loca, no se en donde os estaréis metiendo¿pero crees que es bueno el que ella parezca una psicópata asesina¿quieres seguir sus pasos?-

Regulus agachó al mirara él no quería eso, estaba claro, no sabía en que se estaba metiendo su hermano pero no lo quería ver como a su prima.

-Creo que deberías de huir de donde sea que te estas metiendo.-

-Padre y madre me odiarían.-

-No por eso dejarías de ser menos.-

-No quiero que me desprecien todos como lo hacen ahora contigo.-

-Créeme que las personas que de verdad me quieren no me desprecian.-

-Todos los que te aprecian son igual a ti unos traidores.-

-Regulus deberías de ordenar tus ideas, se que tú no eres como te piensas estoy convencido de que acabarás por darte cuenta espero que no sea tarde después.-

-No lo será, no huiré como tú lo has hecho, y no seré odiado por los otros al igual que tú, yo sigo el camino que debo.-

-¿Estas seguro de que ese camino es el correcto?-

-No se si será el correcto o no, pero es el que por ahora me conviene seguir.-

-Regulus, yo creo que deberías de dejar lo que estas haciendo.-

-No me des consejos que no necesito, y llévate a eso de aquí.-

-Eso como tú lo llamas en una persona.-

-Es un traidor, atacó a los de su casa, es uno de los vuestros más que de los nuestros, se confundieron sin duda al colocarlo en las casas.-

Regulus cogio a Bellatrix y se fue del lugar mientras que él contemplaba a Harry en el suelo.

Su parecido con James era sombroso, salvo por algunos detalles¿qué parentesco tenían y que secretos escondía?

-Papa.- Sirius sin dejar de pensar en eso y al ver que el chico estaba bien hizo aparecer una camilla y lo transportó a la enfermería, allí vio a James despierto mirando hacía el techo cuando lo vio entrar James se incorporó en la cama y los miró a ambos y dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado Sirius?- 

-Mi prima, al parecer tampoco le cae el chico.- dijo este a media sonrisa.

Lo deposito en una de las camas y al ver a James mirar al chico le dijo:

-¿James tienes algo que contarme?-

-La verdad es que hay mucho que contar amigo.-

Lily se ocultó tras la puerta al escuchar esas palabras de James¿qué tanto tenían que hablar esos dos¿sería bueno escuchar?


	30. Enviados para ayudar

_**Enviados para ayudar.**_

Si era cierto que ahora su mayor problema reinaba en encontrar a la joven Granger, pues no estaba del todo muy seguro de lo que esos le podrían hacer, iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando escucho la voz de dos de sus alumnos más problemáticos en los últimos años, al dirigirse a la enfermería se fijo en que Lily Evans se encontraba parada justo enfrente de la puerta de ese mismo lugar al parecer le faltaba bastante color en la cara.

-James todo lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido si eso fuera así, habrían dicho algo de todo esto.

-No si no pretender interferir en nada, al parecer Dumbledore le metió serias ideas a mi hijo en su momento.-

-Espera un momento James no lo llames tú hijo que me dan escalofríos tiene tu misma edad.-

-Ahora mismo si, ha viajado en el tiempo, no se el motivo ni como lo ha hecho, pero se que él y Hermione vienen del futuro, y es seguro que Harry es hijo de Lily y mío.-

-Pero si esa chica te odia a más no poder.-

-Ese es la prueba de que eso no es del todo cierto.- dijo este mirando fijamente a Harry que seguía en la cama de la enfermería completamente desmayado.

Sirius no era capaz a creerse todo eso que James le contaba pues era realmente increíble, pero el parecido del chico con James era impresionantemente escalofriante.

-Y pensar que era a ti, te estaba llamando.- dijo este en bajo pero James lo escucho y le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto extrañado.

-Cuando mi prima le ataco, y quedo inconsciente comenzó a llamarme, al parecer me había visto en el pasillo y quería mi ayuda, pero después de eso estaba contemplándolo y preguntándome sobre su parecido a ti, y él te llamo, más bien solo susurro papa.-

James lo miraba entre sorprendido y un tanto perdido, estaba apunto de hablar cuando Harry comenzó a moverse en la cama, al parecer la sabana y él habían comenzado una pequeña batalla en la que la sabana estaba quedando ganadora.

-Sirius, Sirius, SIRIUS.- La voz de Harry sonaba asustada y Sirius y James lo miraron igual de asustados.

-¿Por que sueña contigo?, ¿por qué grita tú nombre?- James se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba justo cuando Dumbledore y Lily entraban en esta, y Pomfrey salía de sus despacho para poder comprobar que era ese alboroto.

-¿Qué demonios le está pasando?- pregunto James al llegar a donde él.

-No lo se señor Potter, y vuelva a su cama aquí no tiene nada que hacer.- dijo Pomfrey.

-¿Qué tiene Popy?-

-Al parecer pesadillas.- dijo esta justo en ese momento Harry se despertó sobresaltado sudando y vomitó justo a uno de los lados de la cama.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Lily se acercó a la cama y miró al chico recorrió su rostro con cuidado mientras lo miraba asustada.

James había dicho tanto, ese chico era su hijo, y ellos no estaban con él, ese chico había vivido con su hermana y su marido.

Por eso esa reacción al enterarse de la bofetada que le habían dado, por eso ese sentimiento de querer abrazarlo y estar con él, era su hijo.

Se acercó más a la cama y le acarició la frente mientras repasaba la cicatriz que había en esta una vez más.

Antes de que Dumbledore la pudiera apartar, Harry que estaba más dormido que despierto susurro:

-Mama ya estoy bien.-

Si a Sirius o a Lily aun les cabía alguna duda de si lo que había dicho James era cierto o no, eso se los aclaraba, Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido y Sirius no era capaz a abrir la boca.

-Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó esta en un susurro, Dumbledore parecía en otro mundo o tal vez no quería intervenir en ese momento, tal vez su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada y quería darle al chico un momento con ella, no sabía porque, pero dejó que Lily hablara tranquilamente con él.

-Una pesadilla más.- este hablaba en susurros como dormido.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?-

James miró a ambos, y Sirius no estaba muy estable en ese momento así que se dispuso a irse cuando Harry susurro dejando a todos blancos, y haciendo reaccionar a Dumbledore.

-Me quitaban a Sirius, Bellatrix lo mataba una vez más.-

-Ya esta bien, todos a sus cuartos, ¿Pomfrey qué haces que no atiendes al chico?-

James estaba blanco completamente ¿qué era eso de que le quitaban a Sirius?, ¿Por que le preocupaba y tenía pesadillas con eso y no con lo que les hubiese pasado a ellos?, aunque prefería que no tuviese pesadillas de ninguna clase, pero el caso era que era con Sirius y parecía preocuparle bastante más.

Cuando James se volvió a su cama Sirius estaba completamente pálido y estaba seguro de que lo único que lo sostenía aun en pie era saber que eso era solo una pesadilla.

Harry se volvió a dormir en breves mientras que Sirius y Lily eran llevados al despacho del director después de que James fuera regañado por contar esas cosas.

-Hagan el favor de entrar y sentarse en las sillas.- dijo Dumbledore nada más entrar en el despacho.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que James dijo?- preguntó Lily sin hacer caso de la orden del director.

-Siéntense.- dijo este sin más, Sirius camino hasta la silla dispuesto a sentarse pero no porque Dumbledore se lo hubiese mandado más bien porque necesitaba sentarse con urgencia.

.-Conteste a mi pregunta director, ¿es cierto?- Lily por el contrario no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el director se saliera con la suya de una forma tan fácil y más ahora qu necesitaba respuesta desesperadamente.

-Señorita Evans todo lo que el señor Potter dijo tiene parte de verdad.- dijo este calmado y después añadió:

-Lo cierto es que yo mismo me entere hace muy poco, pero es cierto que al parecer la señorita Granger y el señor Potter vienen del futuro, ambos llegaron a este tiempo sin saber por qué ni como, ninguno pudo iluminarme sobre ese detalle.

También es cierto que el señor Potter y usted son los padres de Harry, pero no se mucho más que eso.-

-¿Y por qué mi hijo habla parsel?, ¿es cierto que estoy muerta en su tiempo, que James y yo lo estamos?, ¿es cierto que vivió toda su vida con mi hermana y el desgraciado de su marido.-

-Señorita Evans escúcheme un momento, nada de esto deberían de saberlo, no se si es cierto todo eso o no, no he ido al futuro para comprobar si es verdad las cosas que me han contado, puede incluso que todo sea una farsa de ellos para engañarme a mí también y que después de todo solo sea una mala pasada de ellos, ninguno podemos estar al cien por cien seguros de que esos chicos digan la verdad, no obstante parecen saber mucho de todos ustedes, en especial de los merodeadores, ambos buscaron su compañía de forma directa más bien si darse cuenta inconscientemente ambos jóvenes querían conocerlos y saber de ustedes, así fuera insultándose, o peleándose entre ustedes es más que obvio que ambos deseaban estar junto a todos ustedes.

Al igual que ellos me he dado cuenta de que ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás en esa acción, todos ustedes han buscado excusas de la misma forma tan solo para estar con ellos, al igual que han intentado averiguar cosas de ellos, también me di cuenta de que usted señor Black, no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza al joven mago, y aunque todos creían que usted se encontraba con alguna conquista estaba siguiendo al chico sin que él se percatara de nada, como en Hosmeade, y creo que al igual que yo usted llego a la conclusión de que el chico se interesaba mucho por Lily y James, y no me equivoco al pensar que algo en usted se movió esta noche cuando su prima y él se enfrentaron en el pasillo, no estoy al tanto de todos los detalles así que ahora que estamos aquí me gustaría que hablásemos sobre qué fue lo que paso exactamente en ese pasillo.-

Sirius miraba a Dumbledore intrigado pues no podía creerse que él supiese lo que se había dedicado a hacer a escondidas de todo el mundo, peo estaba claro que a ese vejestorio no se le podía ocultar nada fácilmente.

Relato brevemente lo que había visto mientras Dumbledore lo escuchaba y se sorprendía cada vez más.

-¿Me está diciendo que la señorita Black tenía la ancestral copa de Hufflepaf en su poder, y que el joven Dursley la destruyó?- al escuchar ese apellido Lily frunció el ceño no le gustaba nada saber lo que sabía y se sentía impotente ante todo.

-Si, así es después de eso mi prima de deshizo del hechizo, pero el chico no se dio cuenta de nada o estaba demasiado cansado después de todo lo sucedido y ella lo atrapó con facilidad, ella parecía estar completamente encolerizada, sus ojos parecían brillar de locura, la vi cogerlo el cuello y supe que lo iba a matar, y estoy seguro de que si no llego a intervenir lo abría hecho, mi hermano no se movía para ayudarlo así que cuando él me llamo pensé que me había visto y decidí ayudarlo, creo recordar que antes de caer en las manos de mi prima el susurraba "UNO MENOS" no sé a que se referiría pero sé que ese objeto era realmente importante para mi prima y su señor, alguien a quien no nombró.-

-Tom, Riddel, más conoció por...-

-Lord Voldemort.- Los tres miraron a la puerta a la vez, y se encontraron para su sorpresa con un chico al que no conocían de nada, venía vestido con una capucha de color rojo y dorado, y detrás de él se encontraban otras tres personas, una con una capa del mismo color que el que acababa de hablar, otro con una capa verde y plateada, otra figura tenía una capa de color amarillo chillón que destacaba sobre los otros.

-¿Quienes son ustedes que hacen aquí?- Dumbledore los contemplaba de forma extraña, mientras que Sirius se había levantado de su silla para poder mirarlos bien y poder actuar si era necesario, por otra parte Lily había dado un brinco y sacado su varita mientras los apuntaba a todos y era la que había hecho la pregunta.

-Nosotros hemos venido por un asunto importante.- hablo ahora una chica.

-Díganme quienes son o no permitiré que hablen.-

-Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, o Ron como usted prefiera llamarme profesor Dumbledore.-

Ante todos ellos apareció la melena pelirroja de Ron y sus ojos azules mientras miraba directamente al director de Hogwarts que lo había reconocido nada más mirarlo a los ojos pues lo había visto en la mente de los otros.

-Creo que puedo hablar libremente delante de ellos después de todo ya saben que Harry y Hermione vienen del futuro, y cuanta más ayuda mejor.- dijo este sencillamente.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Sirius mirándolos a todos.

-Lo primero y mejor será hacerlo rápido, será presentarlos, Weasley has de darte prisa no tenemos tiempo para esta calma que te traes.-

-Deja que yo haga las cosas a mi manera te recuerdo que Mcgonagall me mando a mi hablar será mejor que te mantengas callado.-

-Porque un miserable Weasley como tú me lo ordene no pienso hacerlo.-

Ambos se olvidaron de lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron a discutir, mientras que las otras dos figuras los miraban una fastidiada y la otra divertida.

-Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar.- la más pequeña dió un paso al frente se quitó la capucha, y reveló unos ojos castaños y un cabello pelirrojo idéntico al del joven y dijo:

-Disculpe por esto profesor, lo cierto es que no tenemos mucho tiempo quizás solo el justo, bueno lo mejor será que nos presente, yo soy Ginny Weasley, la de la capa amarrilla y poco discreta es Luna Lovegood, el de la capa verde y sarcástico al máximo es Draco Malfoy.-

-¿Malfoy?- Sirius y Lily gritaron el apellido sorprendidos mientras Luna bajaba su capucha para revelar sus grandes ojos azules soñadores y su cabello rubio, y Draco ya no tenía su capucha puesta y seguía discutiendo con Ron al escuchar su apellido ambos miraron al frente donde Sirius y Lily aun los estaban mirando sin entender nada de nada.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo el rubio platino con gesto de fastidio mirando a ambos chicos.

-Tú siempre eres un problema Malfoy.- dijo Ron sin más.

-Te recuerdo que me necesitas Weasley así que lo mejor será que cierres tu bocaza de pobretón.- dijo este bastante enfadado.

-Un momento nos están diciendo que vienen todos del futuro.- dijo Lily sin poder creérselo.

-Señora Potter aunque parezca difícil de creer es así, y estamos aquí porque Minerva Mcgonagall nos envió, la verdad es que llevábamos mucho tiempo buscando a Harry y Hermione, llegamos a pensar que Voldemort al fin había conseguido matar a Harry en nuestro tiempo, pero cuando usted el otro día contacto con Aberfort él nos puso al corriente, y Mcgonagall preparó todo.- dijo Ginny y Lily la miró sorprendida la acababa de llamar señora Potter.

-Lo cierto es que necesitamos que Hermione y Harry vuelvan cuanto antes su estancia en esta época a causado estragos en el futuro.- añadió Ron.

-Entre otras cosas mi existencia al parecer esta en grave peligro, no me extrañaría nada que el inútil de Potter metiese la pata hasta el fondo como siempre.-

-Malfoy cierra esa maldita boca que tienes.- dijo Ron apretando los dientes con fuerza nunca entendería por que Mcgonagall se empeño en que él también los acompañase.

Dumbledore los contemplaba a cada uno de ellos sin estar muy seguro de si creerse lo que decían o no.

-Se que es difícil de creer lo que decimos pero es toda la verdad profesor Dumbledore, lo cierto es que en unos dos o tres días la línea espaciotemporal se verá gravemente alterada, y Hermione perderá su vida, el resultado de lo que en ese día pase, podrá suponer el fin de nuestro tiempo y de nosotros mismos.

Al principio los cambios eran imperceptibles, nadie se había percatado de ciertos detalles que habían comenzado a cambiar, una de las cosas que nos sorprendió fue cuando Severus Snape nuestro profesor de pociones declaró que Hermione Granger se encontraba en el pasado y que él la recordaba.

Más tarde Remus Lupin uno de nuestros aliados, nos comunicó que él también lo recordaba incluso el haber estado saliendo con ella.

Pero lo que más nos sorprendió a todos fue encontrarnos con Sirius Black vagando como un vagabundo sin memoria alguna de lo que le había pasado.- Ron lo explicaba todo con cuidado y al decir eso miró a Sirius mientras que Ginny murmuró.

-No se si estamos capacitados para decirles esto, pero al parecer Mcgonagall creyó conveniente que le contásemos todo lo sucedido con detalles, el caso es que Sirius Black había asistido en auxilio de Harry hace dos años cuando Bellatrix Lestrange lo asesino, por eso como usted podrá entender el que apareciese hace unos días vivo por las calles de Londres fue un impacto para todos nosotros.

Remus Lupin y Severus Snape nos iban contando cosas de sus sueños hasta que ayer en la mañana la cosa se volvió crítica, amanecimos con todo nublado y con un frío impresionante había dementores por todas partes, tanto así que tuvimos que invocar patronius todos alumnos incluidos.

Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que el ministerio pertenecía a Voldemort al parecer desde hace mucho tiempo, los muggels eran asesinados por cualquier parte, muchos de la orden habían desaparecido por completo sin dejar ningún rastro nosotros pensamos que habían sido asesinados, y este de aquí había comenzado a desaparecer de a poco.-dijo señalando a Draco Malfoy.

-Al parecer en dos días más o menos pasará algo en este tiempo si Harry y Hermione no vuelven ya, nunca lo harán, ambos dejarán de existir, según Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, ambos morirán en dos días contando desde hoy, y lo peor es que con su muerte peligran muchas cosas más de las que usted se pueda imaginar.- sentenció Luna.

-No sabría decirle que hacemos nosotros aquí, pero nuestra misión principal es coger a Harry y Hermione y llevárnoslos de vuelta, pero según nos contaron Hermione ha sido secuestrada por Voldemort y...-

Ron se cayó al ver como Dumbledore comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

-¿No qué?- dijo Malfoy.

-La señorita Granger no está con Voldemort, la señorita Granger se encuentra en manos de Marta Misgtral-

-¿De quién?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Tan diferente es su futuro que ni siquiera conocen a esa chica.- murmuro Dumbledore, y se dió cuenta de los cambios tan grandes que esos dos habían creado, al parecer Marta nunca habría vuelto lo que le hacía pensar que solo había aparecido porque Harry y Hermione habían aparecido en el pasado.

-¿Sabrían decirme que son estos objetos señores y señoritas?- sin previo aviso Dumbledore cambió de tema sorprendiendo a todos y sacó el anillo de la casa de los Gaunt y la gargantilla de Slytherin.

Ninguno hizo o dijo nada salvo Ron que dió un paso al frente para poder ver mejor los objetos.

-El colgante de Slytherin, ¿qué hace usted con él?, eso debería de encontrarse en una cueva.-

Todos los presentes miraron a Ron sorprendidos y Dumbledore le dijo:

-¿Sabe lo que es esto en realidad?- Ron levanto su vista y dijo:

-Objetos que Hermione, Harry y Yo deberíamos hacer desaparecer de este mundo, ¿cómo es que los tiene usted?-

-Así que es cierto, pues en ese caso.- Dumbledore ante los ojos de todos invocó el fuego más poderoso y rompió ambos objetos y Ron exclamo:

-No debería de haber hecho eso, Harry es el que debería de acabar con ellos, y no ahora sino en el futu...- Ron abrió los ojos al máximo y dijo:- ¿quien tenía esos objetos en su poder?-

-Se los quite a la joven Granger y al señor Potter cuando ambos aparecieron desmayados con ellos en las manos.-

-No es posible, ellos están haciéndolo a posta, ellos no lo hacen sin querer.- murmuró este mientras que Draco dijo:

-Alentador esa información para mí, se que Potter y yo nos odiamos mutuamente pero mira que querer matarme tan a la desesperada, debería de ser un hombre y enfrentarse a mí de frente maldito cobarde.-

Ninguno se percato del hechizo que impactó en este hasta que Malfoy cayó contra Ginny ambos quedando en el suelo.

Harry había despertado en la enfermería debido a que Madame Pomfrey lo había despertado y le había dicho que debía de ir ante Dumbledore inmediatamente que se requería su presencia allí cual no fue su sorpresa cuando le dijo que James también debía de ir, y justo en la puerta se encontraron con Remus y Peter ambos en pijama y somnolientos completamente perdidos sin saber porque se encontraban allí, tan solo que Mcgonagall les había dicho que debían de ir para allí.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Harry se sorprendió al ver allí a esos cuatro sobre todo a Malfoy, y cuando este hablo Harry no pudo quedarse quieto en definitiva ese chico tenía el don de hacerlo enfadar con tan solo abrir su boca y decir sus arrastradas palabras.

Así que le enseñó lo cobarde que era lanzándole un hechizo.

-¿Quieres alguno más maldito miserable o con eso te bastó?, créeme que en este momento tengo tanto odio hacía los Malfoy que no me importaría pagarlo contigo.- dijo este mirando al rubio a sus ojos grisáceos.

-Potter, vaya al parecer sigues siendo tan miserable como siempre.-

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- Harry lo apuntaba con su varita y estaba dispuesto a hechizarlo no una sino todas las veces que hiciera falta desde su sexto años ese chico se había convertdio en alguien muchísimo menos soportable, aunque estaba al tanto de que era mejor que los otros mortifagos no podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa la muerte de Dumbledore a pesar de que sabía que era inocente y estaba seguro de que no lo odiaba después de todo sino que le daba lástima, aunque en ese momento y teniendo tan reciente lo hecho a Hermione por su padre, estaba claro que se podía dejar llevar muy bien por el odio en su interior algo malo pero efectivo para mitigar el dolor.

-Espera Harry escúchame un momento.- dijo Ginny poniéndose delante de Draco.

-Ginny, ¿cómo es que estáis todos aquí?, ¿cómo habéis llegado aquí?-

-No pensarías que me había olvidado de vosotros dos, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado este tiempo sin saber de vosotros, Harry todos los días me he estado torturando pensando que todo esto era por mi culpa y que estabas muerto, dios fueron unos días desesperantes hermano.- dijo Ron acercándose a él.

James, Remus y Peter, se encontraban mirándolos a todos sin saber que pintaban allí exactamente y mirando a esos extraños chicos.

-¿Por qué esta aquí Malfoy?-

-Pertenece a la Orden y nos es muy útil la verdad es que por mucho que lo odio salvó a Ginny de la muerte, y además lo necesitábamos aquí y ahora.- dijo Ron con fastidio.

Malfoy por su parte estaba mirando a Harry mientras Ginny lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando aquí?-

-Son del futuro, vienen a llevarse a Harry y Hermione con ellos, al parecer algo grave esta pasando en su futuro.- dijo Sirius y James se dio cuenta de que a este le pasaba algo.

-¿Qué sucede Hermano?-

-Yo, James, Bella me mato de verdad mí propia prima me asesinó.- dijo este en un susurro y James miró a Harry y dijo:

-Entonces tus pesadillas eran de cosas que habían pasado de verdad, ¿por que llamabas con tanta desesperación a Sirius?-

Harry lo miró enfadado él no tenía porque darle explicaciones pero quería herir a su padre igual que él lo había herido a él no hacía mucho y dijo:

-Porque ese día mi padre murió ante mis ojos peleando por mí, dio su vida para salvar la mía, la única persona sin contar a Dumbledore que lo dio todo por mí a pesar de todo.-

Ron miró a Harry extrañado de ver cómo le hablaba a James cuando hasta quinto año lo idolatraba y después de ese año aunque no lo idolatraba de la misma forma lo quería, ¿qué había pasado para ese cambio en Harry?

-Yo soy tu padre.- dijo James entre dientes y todos se sorprendieron al ver lo enfadado que estaba.

-Tú dejaste muy claro que no deseabas serlo, es más tus palabras fueron que no te importaba nada, puedes comprobar que en mi tiempo tu ausencia no me turba para nada, Sirius cubrió tu puesto muy bien.-

James miró a Sirius y este dió un paso hacia atrás asustado y después miró a Harry pues no entendía a que venía que lo metieran en todo eso.

-Creo que te estás pasando un poco Harry.- murmuraron Ginny y Luna a este.

-No, créeme que no, el señor Potter aquí presente dejo muy claro cuánto me odia en su momento.-

-Eso no es cierto, y ya te dije que me arrepiento de lo que dije en ese momento, no es lo que pensaba en realidad, es solo que estaba furioso, ella se negaba a estar conmigo solo por su amistad contigo, y cuando me percaté de que tú también la amabas sentí deseos de hacerte daño, estaba celoso, de que Hermione pensase en tí y no en mí.-

-No era a mí al que estaba besando y como ya te dije no te molestes en desmentir lo que yo mismo vi con mis ojos y lo que Lily y yo escuchemos.-

Ron los miraba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, Hermione había hecho un caos en el pasado, pero sobretodo en Harry.

Ron abrió los ojos tras lo que ambos decían, padre e hijo estaban enamorados de la misma chica, una de la que él también estaba enamorado o al menos lo había estado en el pasado, es decir futuro, bueno cuando ella desapareció el apoyo de Luna había cubierto esa falta.

Cogió la mano de la chica pues necesitaba fuerzas en ese momento, nunca se abría imaginado que su mejor amigo podría amar a Hermione pero a tenor de las palabras que se decían era más que obvio que Harry estaba muerto de celos y que James había llegado hasta a besar a Hermione delante de Harry tan solo porque creía amar a la chica, cosa imposible pues si de verdad la amase, Harry habría desaparecido.

-Estuviste a punto de acabar conmigo, y no me vengas con que no lo sabías, pues después de enterarte de quién era yo seguiste haciéndolo, no te importe entonces y no necesito importarte ahora.-

-Harry ya esta bien, James pudo cometer un error, pero es tu padre, y la prueba es que aun existes, él sigue siendo tú padre.-

-Por desgracia.-

Ginny levantó su mano y le dió una bofetada en toda la cara consiguiendo que las gafas de este se cayeran, todos en el despacho estaban sorprendidos pero Harry el que más la miró a la cara mientras Ginny le decía:

-¿Quieres dejar de ser un maldito imbécil?, este no es el Harry que se fue a una misión y no volvió más, este Harry es un maldito niño celoso e insoportable, ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan a la ligera Harry?, te tengo que recordar que si hoy estas aquí, es por esa persona a la que estas insultando sin tener en cuenta nada más que el daño que te han hecho, sin tener en cuenta que si estás vivo aquí y ahora aun es porque él de verdad será tú padre, él de verdad te querrá, él al igual que tu madre morirán el 31 de octubre para salvar tu vida, eso no ha cambiado en el futuro si hubiese cambiado estarías muerto ahora de hecho no existirías.

Te tengo que recordar que esas dos personas se enfrentaron a Voldemort sabiendo que iban a ser asesinados tan solo porque su hijo pequeño de un año viviera.

Eres injusto Harry, tus emociones te han cegado y no te han dejado ver lo importante que es este momento para tí, estas con ellos, algo que has deseado toda tu miserable vida, los puedes conocer, estar con ellos, abrazarlos, quererlos, y en lugar de eso te obsesionas con un odio inexistente, un odio movido por unos celos que no entiendes, o más bien no has querido entender.

¿Crees que odias a tu padre por lo que dijo?, no Harry no te engañes por que no puedes engañar a nadie, hasta yo que acabo de llegar me he dado cuenta de algo que quise no ver, hasta mi hermano que es un despistado a cogido la mano de Luna por que cree necesitar su apoyo al darse cuenta de lo que te esta pasando Harry, tu no odias a tu padre por lo que haya dicho sino por lo que ha hecho, y tampoco lo odias solo estas muerto de celos por que es él y no tu el que ha besado a Hermione.-

Ron apretó la mano de Luna, Ginny miraba a Harry sin apartar la mirada, Dumbledore se sentía fuera de lugar al igual que casi todos los demás, Draco por su parte recogió las gafas de Harry y con un gesto se las entregó al chico, Harry miró las gafas y después a Malfoy y este le dijo:

-Lo sabía desde segundo curso, para mí no es una sorpresa Potter.-

James no sabía que decir o hacer, y Lily estaba blanca como una tiza, ambos se habían enterado de cómo iban a ser asesinados y debido a que pasaba eso, ahora la pregunta de ambos y de la que Dumbledore quería una respuesta era, ¿por qué Voldemort iría a por un bebe?

-Yo creo que ya estamos tardando mucho con todo esto, lo mejor será hablar de lo que tenemos que hacer, en primer lugar hay que rescatar a Hermione cuanto antes de esa Marta Misgtral.- dijo Luna poniéndose seria por primera vez.

-Si, eso es lo mejor, después de eso Harry debemos volver a nuestro tiempo cuanto antes, aquello es un caos, Harry, Voldemort ha cogido el control del ministerio al completo, y es más fuerte que nunca, no sé exactamente qué ha pasado en este tiempo pero lo mejor es volver cuanto antes al nuestro, y para ello debemos rescatar a Hermione.-

James y los otros se pusieron serios y fue Lily la que hablo.

-Nosotros os ayudaremos en lo que haga falta.-

-Vosotros no intervendréis, esto no es de vuestra incumbencia, además ninguno de ustedes puede sufrir ningún daño hasta el momento apropiado para ello, así que esto lo dejaréis en nuestras manos.- Ginny lo dijo de forma tajante pero Lily era toda una Potter o lo sería:

-Mira niña está claro que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando una amiga esta en peligro y mucho menos cuando mi hijo va a meterse en problemas, ya creo según tengo entendido he demostrado que no soy de las de quedarse quieta y una niñita de tres al cuarto no me va a decir a mí lo que tengo que hacer.-

-Será posible, mira que te quede claro una cosa, si digo esto es porque el futuro ya esta bastante alborotado y porque la vida de Harry es muy importante como para poner la tuya o la de cualquier merodeador en peligro, nosotros nos valemos muy bien solos para hacer este trabajo, no somos unos inútiles pertenecemos a una orden incluso más poderosa que la que ahora existe, así que no hay más que hablar os quedáis aquí.-

Lily la miró enfadada y Dumbledore tomó la palabra, déjenme hasta la noche de mañana para averiguar todo lo que pueda que os pueda servir, a partir de ahí nadie del pasado intervendrá tendréis que hacerlo todo solos, yo no os ayudaré y ninguno de aquí intervendrá, Remus Lupin, se encargará de vigilarlos a todos y si me entero de que no ha hecho bien su trabajo me encargaré yo mismo de ustedes, espero haberme explicado bastante claro, ahora todos a sus habitaciones, los del futuro hacerme el favor de esperar un momento aquí.

James, Lily, Peter, Remus, y Sirius estaban que trinaban y ninguno estaba de acuerdo con las órdenes recibidas, y estaba claro que todos harían algo por muy poco que le gustase a Dumbledore, todos se habían enterado de cosas muy importantes del futuro y estaban dispuestos a intervenir y a ayudarlos, en especial James y Lily.

Sirius no estaba muy seguro de cómo le había sentado toda esa información recibida, pero aun así tanto Lily como Sirius les contaron a los otros todo lo que se había dicho antes de que ellos llegasen.

Después de salir del despacho de Dumbledore, los del futuro se encaminaron al gran comedor, Harry iba detrás de todos ellos, aun pensando en lo que Ginny le había dicho, ¿estaba él de verdad celoso de su padre y Hermione?, ¿eran esos sus sentimientos de verdad?, ¿se había enamorado de su mejor amiga?

Pero ella quería a su padre, era un amor imposible pero al fin y al cabo era amor, y aunque volvieran a su tiempo Hermione seguiría amando a su padre, y nunca podrían estar juntos ni aunque ella lo aceptara, pues ¿cómo podría estar seguro de que no veía a su padre cuando estaba con él?

Harry negó con la cabeza, y a su mente le vino la imagen de la copa de Hufflepaf destruida y sonrió, según Dumbledore el relicario y el anillo estaban destruidos, también la copa, ya solo hacía falta el diario, la serpiente algún objeto de Ravenclow o de Gryffindor y podría intentar matar a Voldemort en ese tiempo, y ojala lo consiguiera, ahora que lo pensaba Ginny tenía razón, y lo peor es que él lo sabía, sino, ¿por qué deseaba acabar con Voldemort en ese tiempo?, la respuesta era sencilla, para poder estar con sus padres.

Al pensar en los Horcuxes miró Malfoy, y sonrió después de todo ese inútil podría servir para algo.

-Malfoy.- el rubio platino se giró a mirar a harry y dijo:

-¿Potter?-

-Tenemos que hablar un momento.-Draco lo miró desconfiado y dijo:

-¿Tú y yo?-

-Por desagradable que nos parezca, tú estás aquí para ayudar ¿no es así?-

-Si, pertenezco a la orden Potter, aunque no parece sorprenderte en lo más mínimo.- Harry se sintió incomodo de repente y dijo:

-Eso es normal.-

-No me lo parece cuando el año anterior habías intentado matarme.-

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora, yo... yo estaba presente cuando te rendiste ante Dumbledore.- dijo este en un susurro.

-¿Tú?, allí no había nadie Potter tan solo dos escobas que...-

-Dumbledore y yo estábamos juntos esa noche, pero él me paralizo para que no pudiera intervenir en nada de lo que pasase allí.-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Dumbledore?- preguntó este después de un momento de silencio.

-De eso te quería hablar, ¿tu vives en la casa Malfoy verdad?, pero mi pregunta es, ¿esa casa es la misma que tu padre ocupa ahora en este tiempo?- Malfoy lo miro desconcertado y asintió mientras que Harry sonrió y dijo:

-¿Me servirías de guía por tu casa Malfoy?-

-¿Quieres ver mi casa Potter?, ¿como por que querrías tú entrar en la mansión Malfoy?-

-Hay algo allí que tengo que destruir, tal vez te suene de algo, un diario rojo completamente con las siglas gravadas detrás, T.S.R.-

-¿Como sabes que ese objeto esta ahora allí?, ¿por que estas tan seguro?-

-Por que Bellatrix ya tenía en su poder un objeto que creo le dieron a la par que a tu padre el diario, y necesito destruirlos.-

-Así que me necesitas.-

-Estoy pidiéndote un favor si vas a hacerlo tiene que ser ya, sin que ninguno de ellos se entere.-

-¿Te estás dando cuenta de que me estas confiando algo a mí a al pobretón de tú amigo nop?-

-Él entenderá en su momento bueno ¿qué dices?-

-Que el mejor momento sería a las diez de la mañana a esa hora no debería de haber nadie en esa casa, mis abuelos trabajaban ambos en el ministerio y no tenían elfo domestico hasta que mi padre dejo Hogwarts así que debe de estar vacía a esa hora.-

-Perfecto, entonces desayunaremos y saldremos de aquí sin ser vistos y debemos de volver para la tarde, pues entonces tendremos que salvar a Hermione.-

Ambos caminaron hasta el gran comedor y desayunaron sin hablar con nadie, Ron y los otros fueron llevados a una de las torres para que descansaran para la tarde Draco y Harry por otra parte se dispusieron a adentrarse en la mansión Malfoy.

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, espero que os haya gustado, ya queda poco para el final de este fic es por ello que me estoy centrando en este por ahora, gracias a todos por la espera y por seguir leyendo, espero que os guste este cap y hasta el próximo que espero poder subir pronto.

Aquí os dejo un avance si queréis leerlo claro.

"_**-Nunca antes has bajado a ese sótano-**_

_**-Cuando mi padre cogió la casa cerró los sótanos como medida de seguridad, debido a que antes mis abuelos digamos que los habían protegido demasiado bien.**_

_**-No hace falta que lo jures.- dijo este sosteniéndose el hombro derecho que no dejaba de sangrar.-**_

_**-Bueno Potter lo mejor será actuar rápido o no saldrás vivo de esta ese veneno no es un juego.-**_

_**-Créeme que lo estoy comprobando rápido.- dijo este que comenzaba a nublársele la vista."**_

"_**-¿Hermano estas seguro de eso?-**_

_**-¿Me vas a ayudar o no Sirius?-**_

_**-Ya sabes que si pero no es seguro que vayamos a esa batalla James.-**_

_**-Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ellos luchan.- dijo Remus.**_

_**-Eso es cierto.- añadió Peter."**_

"_**-Siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo, lo siento por Mcgonagall pues me va a matar si volvemos.-**_

_**-Gracias Ron, gracias por entenderme, espero que esto salga bien si no es así lo siento amigo.-**_

_**-No te preocupes, ahora abre la puerta o no sabremos si hay abajo esta el objeto que buscas.-Harry y Ron se miraron mientras Myrtel los observaba extrañada, y la fantasma sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó por segunda vez los silbidos que había escuchado antes de morir."**_


	31. La mansión Malfoy

_**La mansión Malfoy.**_

Harry y Draco se encontraban caminado por el pasadizo que los llevaría a Hosmeade y desde allí Malfoy los haría aparecer en la mansión de este ya que Harry no tenía ni la menor idea de como llegar a ella.

-¿Estas seguro de que no habrá nadie?-

-Tal vez el padre de Dobby, pero ese elfo ya esta muy mayor así que no se dará cuenta de la diferencía entre mi padre y yo.-

-¿Así que Dobby estaba en tú familia desde siempre?-

-Si, su padre debe de estar apunto de morir y él pasará a ser el elfo de la casa, justo cuando mi padre salga de Hogwarts y este con el señor tenebroso, es por eso que Dobby odia tanto a mi padre, él estaba ya al servicio de este cuando comenzaron a hacerle la vida aun más miserable.-

-¿Tu abuelo estaba también al servicio de Voldemort?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Lo cierto es que no estoy seguro de si él era o no partidario de este, lo que se es que al igual que los Blacks tenían claro que la sangre lo era todo, y que los hijos de muggels no debían de ser reconocidos como magos.-

-¿Por que estas con la orden?-

-Potter el futuro esta realmente cambiando, han pasado cosas que han hecho que nuestro tiempo empeore radicalmente y según Snape y Remus todo se debe a la desaparición de Granger.-

Harry no dijo nada, si él y su padre no hubiesen discutido y se hubiesen despistado Marta no se la abría llevado ahora que estaba seguro de que se la pagarían y de que ella volvería a su lado, no dejaría que le hicieran daño de eso estaba seguro él, no permitiría que ella sufriera ningún daño así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Lo único bueno de toda esa situación es que Ron se encontraba ahora a su lado y era un buen punto de apoyo, al igual que Luna y Ginny.

-¿Dónde esta Neville?-

Malfoy se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

-Potter el futuro no es ni mucho menos como tú lo dejaste, Neville Longbotton murió hace apenas una semana Bellatrix consiguió matarlo.-

Se quedó helado en su sitio, e imagenes y recuerdos de Neville lo asaltaron de repente.

-¿Por qué yo lo recuerdo todo sobre él, y el futuro para mí es el mismo?-

-Por que no has vuelto aun a ese futuro que nosotros hemos abandonado, pero cuando todos nosotros volvamos al futuro no recordaremos nada del otro futuro, nosotros tenemos cosas que no son iguales ya a nuestro pasado poco a poco se han ido borrando recuerdos de nuestra mente y se han ido modificando, antes de que fuera a más Mcgonagall junto con Remus Lupin que fueron los que comenzaron antes a tener recuerdos de vosotros en este tiempo hicieron algo para impedir que nos olvidasemos de todo, no sabemos de que se trata exactamente pero nos enviaron aquí para ayudar a rescatar a Hermione y llevaros de vuelta.-

Llevarlos de vuelta, él no pensaba volver, no se lo había dicho a ninguno de ellos pero era así, acabaría con esa asquerosa serpiente en ese tiempo y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Ya habían creado un caos en el futuro y tan solo podía intentar arreglarlo desde ahí.

No sabía lo que podría encontrarse en el futuro a su vuelta y gracias a su presencía allí ahora su padre sería perseguido desde antes y nada le garantizaba que pudieran sobrevivir hasta que él naciera, no podía arriesgarse a eso tenía que acabar con el en ese tiempo como fuera.

-Vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer y luego que reunirnos con los otros.-

Malfoy lo contemplo con el ceño fruncido algo no andaba bien con Potter estaba seguro de que estaba tramando algo y no le gustaba no saber de que se trataba todo eso.

Caminaron a partir de ese momento en silencio por el pasadizo ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de caminar cuando vieron el final del tunel.

-Bueno una vez salgamos de aquí podremos aparecernos en la mansión Malfoy.- dijo Draco sin más.

Ambos salieron con cuidado a la despensa de Hosneydukes y Draco los desapareció desde allí.

Ante los ojos de Harry apareció la casa más parecida a un castillo que este nunca antes abría podido ver.

La mansión Malfoy era enorme y parecía ser uno de los castillos de las peliculas muggels que salian en la televisión.

Nunca antes había visto una casa como aquella, y si era tan sorprendente por fuera no quería saber como sería por dentro aunque después de ver la mansión Black y conocer a sus dueños no les sorprendería ver innumerables cosas tenebrosas por todas partes.

Caminaron hacía la casa, Malfoy lo guiaba al llegar a la puerta se escuchó una voz chillante.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-

-Soy yo.-

Un elfo domestico bastante mayor y con cara de pocos amigos apareció ante Malfoy y lo examinó con cuidado después de un rato miró a Harry y lo vió fruncir el ceño.

-¿Como es que esta usted acompañado por el señor Potter si lo odia?-

-Tenemos asuntos que tratar que a ti no te conciernen.-

-Es cierto disculpe me indisciplina luego me castigare por mi osadía.- y sin más abrió la puerta.

Malfoy y Harry siguiron al elfo hasta lo que pareció ser el vestibulo de la casa, lo cierto es que este era bastante grande.

-Bueno va siendo hora de que comiences a preparar la comida o sabes que te espera si no esta lista.-

-Si señor ahora mismo.-

-Y no quiero verte asomar cerca de donde nosotros nos encontremos.-

-Si señor no apareceré.-

-Eso espero tu presencia es desagradable para mi, avisa a Dobby de que si lo veo cerca a él le proporcionaré un castigo adecuado y no soy venebolente con los que me desovedecen.-

El elfo asintió e hizo una reverencía tan exagerada como las hacía Kreacher.

-Veo que se te da muy bien imitar a tu padre.- dijo Harry sin más cuando el elfo abandonó el vestibulo.

-Lo aguante durante mucho tiempo.- dijo este sin más:- ahora sigueme, los sotanos donde mi padre esconde sus objetos más importantes estan en la sala.- dijo este

Harry lo siguió y cuando entraron a la sala Harry se quedo helado:

-Veo que no escatimais en gastos, esto es asombroso.-

-No tenemos necesidades Potter, la familia Malfoy es casi como la realeza, los Black los siguen en riquezas junto con los Potter, al menos en este tiempo, en el nuestro, tú posees más que yo, pues tienes en tu haber la herencía Potter y la Black, juntando ambas es superior a la de los Malfoy.-

-No me importa el dinero Malfoy.-

-Lo se, sin embargo a Weasley si, aunque con sus hermanos estan haciendo una fortuna o al menos la estarían haciendo si no hubiese cambiado todo tanto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues que los Weasley han tenido perdidas grandes Potter, tus aventuras aquí como ya te he dicho han hecho extragos, tanto Ronald Weasley como Ginny Weasley estan siendo buscados por todo el ministerio, han sido condenados a Azkaban, por traidores al ministerio, Luna Lovegood es buscada por ayudarlos a escapar, y yo, bueno soy un exmortifago aunque se me acusa del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y de la profesora Sprout, a Neville se le consideraba traidor también, Mcgonagall y todos los de la orden estan siendo vijilados y si alguno hace algo minimamente sospechoso serán apresados y mandados a Azkaban, Scringeour cayo con el ministerio, Arthur Weasley esta en paradero desconocido, no sabemos si lo tienen los mortifagos, si esta muerto o si se esta escondiendo.

Percy, Charlie y Bill se encuentran juntos aunque por lo que sabemos Charlie esta herido, como veras sus vidas no son algo como para divertir.

Por lo que se Molly es viguilada día y noche por si alguno de todos los Weasley se pone en contacto con ella.-

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo eso era más de lo que se esperaba, tenía que actuar rápido y debía hacerlos volver a todos cuanto antes, y eso sería en cuanto Hermione cayera de nuevo en sus manos todos ellos regresarian al futuro y él desde el pasado les daría uno mejor.

-Bueno lo mejor será acabar cuanto antes ¿que hora es?-

-Tranquilo tenemos tiempo.- dijo este sin más. Caminó hasta la chimenea y susurró algo después toco unos cuantos ladrillos y como en el callejon diagon aunque en este caso no delante sino en el suelo los ladrillos comenzaron a abrirse.

-Te aviso que nunca antes he visto nada de esto.-

-¿Entonces como sabías abrirlo?-

-Vi a mi padre en una ocasión hacerlo pero nunca antes me atreví a bajar.-

Se acercarón a las escaleras con cuidado y Harry dijo:

-Entonces lo mejor será sacar las varitas.-

-Si, confieso que no se que podremos encontrarnos aquí.-

Ambos las sacaron y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con mucho cuidado y con cautela.

Aunque por mucho cuidado que se tenga si no se conoce el terreno que se pisa todo es posible, y Malfoy pisó precisamente en uno de los lugares que actibaban las alarmas de la mansión Malfoy.

Harry y Draco callerón pues tras pisar uno de los escalones comenzó a sonar un grito que hacía

taparse los oidos o te dejaba sordo, y las escaleras que estaban bajando se convirtieron en un tobogan.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caer por este hasta llegar abajo, cayendo Harry justo encima de Draco golpeandose ambos la cabeza contra la pared del fondo.

-¿Qué demonios es ese grito?-preguntó Harry sin dejar de taparse los oidos.

-La alarma, hemos actibado la alrma de la casa.-

-Genial como el elfo no la apague vamos a tener problemas.-

-Él no sabe como apagarla, mi abuelo llegará de un momemnto a otro, Potter tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes.-

-Primero tengo que encontrar el libro del que te hable.-

-Si nos pillan aquí Potter la muerte será lo que más desees.-

-Debo encontrar eso primero.-

-Y yo digo que debemos de huir.-

-Después de esto nunca más podremos entrar aquí, estoy seguro tenemos que acabar con ese objeto o al menos cogerlo ya.- sentenció este y sin esperar a Malfoy caminó por el oscuro pasillo.

-Potter no sabes lo que puede haber por ahí esperame.-

Malfoy lo siguió no muy seguro de querer él mismo descubrir que se ocultaba en esos sotanos, nunca había sido tan imbecil como para adentrarse en los sotanos de su casa sin ir con su padre y este se había ocupado de que él no viera algo que no le convenía que él viese y estaba seguro de que todas las tranpas habían sido activadas ya.

-Potter camina con cuidado.-

-Malfoy no necesito de tus consejos.- este frunció el ceño, como odiaba a ese chico, no entendía por que había acabado accediendo a ir, a si claro que lo sabía, la Weasley lo había engatusado y camelado para que fuera con ellos.

Se encontraron con cuatro puertas a su alrededor y Harry frunció el ceño:

-¿Se puede saber cuantos sotanos teneis?-

-Pues es más que obvio cuatro puertas cuatro sotanos Potter es obvio por que has durado tanto hasta ahora.-

-Cierra la boca.- dijo este fastidiado.

Harry observo las cuatro puertas no tenían tiempo de revisarlos todos, ¿en cual de ellos se encontraría el diario?

-Yo solo he visitado tres de los cuatro esa puerta de la derecha nunca la han abierto en mi presencía no se si significara algo.- dijo este sin más.

Harry observó esa puerta y se dirigió a ella, con cuidado y fijandose donde pisaba, pero ninguno de los dos noto la presencia que se encontraba delante de la puerta apostado.

-Por aquí no se puede pasar.- una voz chillona se hizo escuchar, y unos ojos verdes oscuros aparecieron ante los verdes de Harry.

No tardó más de unos segundos en reconocer a la criatura pero Harry fue despedido contra la pared de enfrente cuando esta chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Dobby, qué haces tú aquí?- Harry lo dijo con sorpresa y el elfo lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo sabe usted el nombre del elfo Dobby?, el elfo Dobby no ha visto a este chico nunca.-

-¿Cómo es posible que él este aquí?-

-El amo Malfoy le pidió a Dobby vigilar esta puerta y no dejar a nadie pasar, el amo Malfoy guarda aquí un tesoro.-

-¿Es el diario cierto Dobby?, es eso lo que guarda el amo Malfoy ahí.- dijo Harry esperanzado.

-No dejaré que unos intrusos lo cojan, Narfot ataca.- una serpiente que a Harry le hizo recordar a Nagyny apareció ante ellos.

La serpiente comenzó a sisear, y Harry entendió lo que esta decía, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y saltó, la serpiente ahora se encontraba en el lugar que el se encontraba hacía tan solo unos segundos.

-¿Qué demonios haces?, soy yo Dobby, el amo Malfoy dejame pasar.-

-No, usted no es el amo Malfoy, él nunca llama a Dobby por su nombre, no engañaras a Dobby de esa forma.-

Malfoy frunció el ceño, y Harry se colocó a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios haces Potter?, apartate de mí o acabará mordiéndome.-

-No te atacará, sabe que eres un Malfoy, si me quedo cerca de tí podre atacarla pero ella a tí no te hará daño tiene ordenes explicitas de no atacar la sangre Malfoy.-

-¿Cómo demonios estas tan seguro de eso?-

-Te recuerdo que la entiendo.- dice este sin más y apuntó con la varita a la serpiente:- Evanesco.- lanzó el hechizo hacía la serpiente y meintras esta desaparecía, Harry se olvidó completamente de que Dobby estaba allí, y de que había recibido ordenes de Malfoy muy claras.

Dobby corrió hasta Harry y esquivando a Malfoy clavó en el hombro derecho de Harry algo.

Malfoy apartó a Dobby de este mientras que Harry se agarraba con fuerza el hombro Dobby caía al suelo sonriendo, ya no lo matarían pues había cumplido con su cometido.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?- murmuró Malfoy mirando al elfo.

-Le he dado el veneno de astranto, no dudará mucho eso le pasa por intentar entrar en los sotanos del señor Malfoy.-

Sin más el elfo desapareció del lugar y Harry sintió una fuerte quemazon comenzar a recorrerle el hombro.

-Siento informarte que estamos en problemas.- dijo este sin más caminó hasta Harry y tiró de lo que este tenía clavado en el hombro que resulto ser un simple clavo pero que al parecr estaba inpregnado de veneno.

-Lo mejor será que baje yo y tu esperes aquí.- Malfoy comenzó a levantarse pero Harry le sujeto la túnica.

-Nunca antes has bajado a ese sotano.-

-Tienes razón cuando mi padre heredo la casa cerró todos los sotanos como medida de seguridad, debido a que mis abuelos los habían protegido muy bien.-

-No hace falta que lo jures.- sosteniendose el hombre herido que desde que Malfoy había sacado el clavo no dejaba de sangrar.

-Bueno Potter lo mejor será salir rápido o no saldras vivo de esta ese veneno no es un juego.-

-Créeme que lo estoy comprovando rápido.- hizo notar este pues comenzaba a nublarse la vista, aun agarrado a Malfoy comenzó a andar detrás de él, y dejando de agarrarse el hombro sostubo la varita con fuerza.

-Creo que deberías de vendarte ese hombro.-

-Si es una buena idea.- entre los dos rompieron la túnica de Harry y Malfoy comenzó a vendarle el hombro mientras que Harry comenzaba a sudar.

&

James, Sirius, Peter y Remus se encontraban en la habitación de ellos James y Remus estaban paseando por toda la habitación y Sirius y Peter se encontraban sentados cada uno en una cama.

-Todos ellos son sorprendentes.- hizo notar Peter de improvisto.

-Deben de haber pasado mucho.-

-Tienen nuestra edad, y estan en la orden del fenix incluso los mandan a misiones importantes.-

-¿Cómo de malo será el futuro?- dijo de pronto Remus.

-No lo se, pero es más que obvio que el hecho de que Harry y Hermione esten aquí es lo que lo ha provocado.-

-No, no me refiero a eso Sirius, si te das cuenta ahora ellos han dicho que el futuro es nefasto, pero ya antes de que Harry y Hermione llegaran aquí ya era malo.

James, Evans e incluso tú estais muertos, yo estoy en esa orden, y según entendí en esa conversación James y Evans murieron hace bastante Harry solo estubo con ellos un año, o así pues era un bebe cuando Voldemort lo intento matar.

Y si es obvio que no lo consiguió en esa ocasión es también obvio que no ha dejado de intentarlo una y otra vez, hasta el punto de que ellos llegarón a pensar que lo había conseguido ya que Harry y Hermione no aparecian por ninguna parte.-

-Si, es cierto, al parecer el futuro de ellos no es un camino de rosas, y después de lo que sabemos que no es mucho, Harry y todos ellos lo han tenido que pasar muy mal, por no decir fatal.-

-Y cuando consigue una forma de conocer a sus padres, resulta que su padre lo trata de la patada y lo odia, no estuviste muy fino ¿verdad James?- con su habitual tacto y cuidado hablo Peter haciendo que Sirius que era el que más cerca se encontraba de ellos le propinara un buen sopapo en la nuca, a la vez que James lo fulminaba con la mirada, no necesitaba que le hicieran ver los errores garrafales que había cometido.

-Peter te aconsejo que mantengas la boca cerrada.- murmuro Remus.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- la puerta se abrió de improvisto y Lily Evans con sus ojos verdes echando chispas había entrado y había hablado.

-Lily, ¿que haces aquí?-

-¿Quiero saber que vamos a hacer?. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados ante lo que ellos digan.-

-No han sido solo ellos, Dumbledore ha dejado en claro que...-

-Pettigriw me importa muy poco lo que Dumbledore haya dicho o no, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que se, de eso puedes estar seguro, y si vosotros no pensais hacer nada entonces es que no sois como yo creía que erais.- se levantó para salir del cuarto con cierta decepción pero James la retubo.

-No daré mi vida por él hasta el futuro, pero puedes estar segura de que haré lo imposible por que vuelva a él de una pieza.-

Lily sonrió se giró mientras que Sirius se incorporaba y decía:

-¿Hermano estas seguro de eso?-

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no Sirius?-

-Ya sabes que si, pero no es seguro que vayamos a esa batalla James.-

-Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ellos luchan.- dijo Remus caminando hasta unirse a ellos.

-Eso es cierto.- añadió Peter.

Los cinco se sentarón en el suelo y comenzarón a planear lo que haríqan, los cinco intervendrían y lucharían, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar que el futuro se alterara mucho, y algunos de ellos estaban dispuestos a cambiarlo pero para ello debían de encontrar una forma de enterarse de ese futuro al cien por cien y no a mitades como lo conocian hasta ese momento.

Todos ellos aportaron ideas y formas distintas de hacer que ninguno notara su presencia hasta el momento que fuera necesario pero fue Evans la que aportó la idea ideal, y la que iban a poner en practica.

&

La veía ahí tumbada y estaba seguro de algo ella era la que habían estado esperando, pero al igual que ellos la habían estado esperando Voldemort ahora la deseaba, y él debía de entregar lo que su señor deseaba tener.

Desde hacía un año trabajaba para él, pues los futuros que habían visto, mostraban a un Voldemort fuerte, uno que no era derrotado por nadie, aunque había posibilidades de que esa chica pudiera serles de una gran ayuda en todo eso, pero había aparecido demasaido tarde, y él ahora debía de obedecer órdenes.

La acababa de dormir después de haber utilizado su poder en ella, ahora la chica sería enteramente de su señor, nada ni nadie haría que ella desovedeciera sus ordenes, el último paso de Voldemort estaba dado.

La mente de ella había sido modificada, y la próxima vez que ella despertase quien la viese de los que la conocian no la reconocerían.

La cogió en sus brazos y desapareció del lugar el final estaba pronto.

Marta irrumpió en el cuarto justo cuando ambos desaparecian, estaba despeinada y tenía los ojos rojos.

-No, no te la lleves.- cayó al suelo de rodillas no había sido capaz a impedirlo, no había sido capaz de ver quien de ellos era el traidor, no lo había visto y ahora ella estaba en peligro.

Ahora nada de lo que ella había visto posible se cumpliría, ahora Remus moriría.

Sintió pesadez, conocía la sensación tan familiar para ella, poco a poco sintió la oscuridad envolverla, poco a poco todo a su alrededor comenzo a cambiar una nueva visión, como deseaba que en esta hubiese esperanza, aunque fuese una mínima esperanza.

"_Un rojo sangre ocupó el lugar de la oscuridad que hasta el momento la envolvía, rayos de varios colores volaban en todas direcciones, imágenes sueltas se superponían a ese rojo sangre, un rayo cruzaba el cielo, un grito de dolor, varios llantos, unos ojos verdes desesperados y derrotados, un cuerpo en el suelo a sus pies, otro no muy lejos de ese._

_El suyo mismo a pocos pasos, un Remus Lupin desesperadamente llorando a su lado._

_Las nubes blancas cambiaban a unas más y más grises, cada vez más oscuras y tenebrosas un sentimiento de miedo la embargaba._

_Un rayo diferente a los demás, (en lugar de ser una luz azulada era rojiza) rompió una de las nubes por la mitad, consiguiendo que esta comenzará a sangrar, las gotas comenzaban a caerle en la cara mientras miraba al cielo sin poder apartar su mirada de estas._

_Un nuevo estruendo y un nuevo rayo rojo cortando la nube._

_La nube que acababa de ser dividida una vez más por la mitad tenía dos formas iguales, con una sola diferencia, dos plumas de fénix una con una serpiente a su alrededor, otra con un rayo dividiendo la pluma por la mitad._

_Entre medias de las dos plumas un pequeño hilo que las unía._

_De nuevo ese rayo rojo y más sangre por parte de las dos plumas._

_No se volvieron a dividir a pesar de la cantidad de rayos que había, una gran tormenta a su alrededor pero nada más._

_Poco a poco la tormenta iba siendo apaciguada, cuando el último de los rayos apareció._

_El cuerpo de dos personas en el suelo una al lado de la otra._

_Gritos de desesperación y rayos volando de un lado a otro llanto sin fin desde el cielo, pero sin tormenta y frases de consuelo que no tenían ningún sentido por el momento_."

&

Ambos se encontraban en el sotano este estaba completamente oscuro y habían tenido que utilizar una de las varitas para iluminar el lugar.

Harry se encontraba apoyado en Malfoy y sentía los ojos de Dobby cerca de ellos estaba seguro de que no los había abandonado como les había echo creer.

-Potter si no lo encontramos rápido no saldremos de aquí, mi abuelo debe de estar apunto de llegar.-

Ambos vieron ante ellos un armario antiguo, era marrón y alargado.

Harry no tardó en reconocer ese armario y sintió un escalofrío.

-Ese armario estaba en el orfanato donde se crió Voldemort.-

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso Potter?-

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí.-

De nuevo esa voz que siseaba y paraba la respiración de todos, Draco giró más rápido de lo esperado y Harry herido como estaba cayó al suelo.

-Mi señor no sabía que mi propio hijo sería capaz de traicionaros.-

Un hombre mayor de cabellos castaños y ojos grisaceos se hizo ver llevaba una capa negra pero no portaba la mascara y no se cubría con la capucha, Draco lo reconoció en segundos y Harry tenía una sospecha de quien era.

-Llevo dos días haciéndome preguntas, no sabes cuantas preguntas muchacho, he soñado contigo, y te he odiado mucho, no se como has conseguido encontrar este sitio, pero no saldrás de él con vida.-

-¿Cuantas veces van ya esa amenaza?- sonrió aunque no se sentía para nada con fuerzas de salir de esa a no ser que Malfoy los hiciera desaparecer de allí de alguna manera.

-Y tú Malfoy te asigne una misión sencilla tan solo tenías que guardar ese objeto en secreto y se lo contaste a tú hijo que resultó ser un traidor.-

-Yo mismo me ocuparé de que pague por lo que ha hecho.-

-No fuiste tú.- murmuró Malfoy de pronto y Harry lo miró sin entender.

-¿Cómo pensabas llegar hasta aquí si yo no llego a aparecer?- preguntó Malfoy de improvisto.

-Habría obligado a Mal...- abrió los ojos al máximo y miró a el abuelo de este.

Voldemot po su parte fijó sus ojos en Draco y este sintió la intrusión en su mente comenzó a utilizar la oclumancia pero Voldemort no lo dejo.

-No, este no es Lucius Malfoy.-

-¿Qué dice mi señor?-

-Es un Malfoy de eso no hay duda, y es un traidor a los suyos, tampoco hay duda sobre ese punto, pero este aquí presente no es tú hijo.- dijo este sin más.

Harry con esfuerzo se intentó levantar, se agarró de nuevo de Draco.

-Veo que al menos el elfo hizo su cometido.- dijo Malfoy.

-Si sabía lo que le convenia.-

Voldemort miro a los dos chicos y dijo:

-Potter no habrá una vez más para decirte adios, me libraré de dos molestias enseguida.-

-Déjalo a él afuera de esto.-

-Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no soy piadoso, ¿acaso no recuerdas a tu miserable madre?- Lo miró con odio una vez más Voldemort recibió los verdes ojos llenos de odio y sonrió, no había conseguido ver mucho de los recuerdos del chico, pero estaba seguro de algo, no estaba dispuesto a ver hasta donde podría llegar el chico en su momento, y menos cuando estaba claro que sabía que había creado algunas cosas que le garantizaba la inmortalidad.

-Será mejor acabar rápido con esto alguien me esta esperando ansiosa por verme.- ninguno entendió eso, pero los dos levantarón la varita Harry sin mucha fuerza.

-Espero que no te quedes muy triste cuando te vuelva a decepcionar al no cumplir tus espectativas, desmayus.- no apuntó a Voldemort sino a Malfoy y estaba claro que Lucius Malfoy era digno hijo de su padre pues era tan torpe y despistado como él, el hechizo le dió de lleno y cayó desmayado al suelo, Dobby no tardó en aparecer al lado de este.

-Como todos los Malfoy un inutil.- dijo Harry como si nada, Draco le miró enfadado y le propinó un pisoton.

-Sigue por donde vas Potter tal vez decida dejarte aquí solo.-

-O si sabes que lo digo desde el cariño.- dijo este sarcasticamente, Malfoy lo fulminó una vez más, pero al mirar a Voldemort apartó a Harry sin más cayendo ambos cada uno a un lado diferente.

El hechizo dió contra la pared del fondo.

-Primero me desaré de la molestia pues ahí algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo Potter.-

-¿De nuevo quieres hablar?, dejame dudarlo, no tenemos nada que decirnos.- dijo este y con esfuerzo comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Veremos si es así.- apuntó a Draco y le dijo:- que lastima pareces más prometedor que cualquier otro Malfoy y te pasaste al bando equivocado Avara kedabr...-

-Protegio.- el hechizo de Harry dió en Malfoy antes de que Voldemort terminara de formular su maldición haciendo volar a Draco contra una de las paredes y el hechizo de Voldemort dió contra el antiguo armario rompiendo el mismo en pedazos, revelando a los ojos de Harry el diario de Voldemort.

Este se giró a mirar a Harry y Harry le dijo:

-No dejaré que mates a Draco, es el único como muy bien has dicho que merece la pena de su familia.-Draco los miró a ambos y después al diario, vió como Voldemort le lanzaba un crucius a Harry y este caía al suelo, pero no escuchó ni un solo grito salir de los labios de Harry lo que lo dejó bastante impresionado pues él sabía lo ue dolían esos crucius.

Mientras Voldemort hablaba con Harry Malfoy sacó su varita y apuntó al diario.

-Accio Diario.- lo susurró, pero fue bastante para que el diario volara hasta sus manos en cuanto lo tuvo en estas sintió algo recorrerlo, comtemplo el diario con ojos ansiosos, ese objeto era algo increible, ese objeto podría significar tener mucho poder en sus manos, miró a los dos hablar, pero no los escuchaba tan solo deseaba abrir ese diario y explorarlo, un gran secreto se ocultaba en él, y si lo descubría sería mejor que Potter, descubriría algo de poder y podría vencer a ese miserable de Potter, y ella sería de él, ella lo vería al fin y dejaría de soñar con su herue de cuentos.

Cogió con fuerza el diario y estaba apunto de abrirlo cuando unos ojos verdes lo miraron enfadados y una mano pequeña pero con fuerza le impedía abrirlo se enfadó, y maldijo al elfo desde su ser.

-El amo Malfoy no debe tocar ese objeto, el amo Malfoy podría salir herido.- el elfo lo miraba enfadado y con temor.

Malfoy podía volver a escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, escuchó un gran golpe y una risa ensordecedora.

-No se en que mundo tú podrías vencerme a mí, no eres nada miserable, y acabaré contigo.- un nuevo hechizo hizo a Harry volar contra la misma pared contra la que Draco se encontraba, en cuanto Harry cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad, sudando sin cesar y rojo, el elfo agarró a ambos chicos y tras mirar a Voldemort desapareció del lugar con ellos.

Los tres aparecieron en una sala, a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba Harry posó su mirada en una de las estanterías y reconoció una esfera azul, Draco miró a donde Harry lo hacía, y Harry dijo:

-¿Dónde estamos?, no es la primera vez que estoy en esta sala.-

-Es una sala menor de mi casa.- dijo Draco.

-¿Tu casa?, ¿seguimos en la mansión Malfoy?-

-Si, Dobby no puede salir de la casa Malfoy.- dijo el elfo.

-Muchas gracias por tú ayuda.- dijeron ambos chicos, mientras que Harry se preguntaba por que en el futuro los habían enviado a inspeccionar la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Qué es esa esfera azul?-

-Mi padre la puso como alarma, atrae a cualquiera hacía ella y cuando la tocas las alarmas saltan.-

-Deben de marcharse cuanto antes de aquí, los señores no tardaran en aparecer en esta sala es la única conectada con los sotanos sabran donde los traje.-

-¿Nos puedes hacer otro favor?- preguntó de pronto Draco.

-Si el señor Malfoy lo pide.- dijo el elfo inclinándose.

-Aparecenos en Hogwarts tú puedes hacerlo.-

El elfo miró a todos lados dudoso.

-Soy un Malfoy, puedes hacer lo que te ordeno, has visto que no mentía y él necesita ayuda de inmediato.- dijo Malfoy apuntando a Harry.

El elfo miró a ambos y asintió, toco a ambos chicos, justo cuando Malfoy y Voldemort aparecían en la misma sala, Voldemort abrió los ojos al máximo cuando el elfo comenzó a desaparecerlos.

Harry escuchó el grito de frustración y no pudo evitar echarse a reír, y estuvo seguro de que Voldemort lo había escuchado reirse por que la cicatriz que hacía tiempo no le había dolido comenzó a arderle y sintió el enfado de él.

Una vez más se había librado, una vez más no lo habían matado, ¿cuanta mas sería su suerte?

&

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba observando a todos esos jovenes, y paseando delante de ellos, ¿cómo era posible que se les hubiera vuelto a escapar dos alumnos y él no se huviese enterado?

Tarde se había percatado de que Harry había desaparecido y al ir a buscarlo a donde pensaba se encontraria se había encontrado con que todos esos chicos habían perdido a otro más de sus amigos, y no dudaron en asegurar que Malfoy y Harry estaban juntos, al igual que ninguno dudo que uno de ellos volviera medio muerto, y todos pensaban que se trataría de Draco Malfoy.

Pero lo verdaderamente importante era que ellos debían de partir en donde él había localizado la guaridad de Marta y los otros, para poder traer de vuelta a Hermione Granger y hacerlos volver antes de que las cosas empeoraran más, y lo peor es que no tenían mucho tiempo, si esos no aparecían tendría que partir sin ellos.

Suspiró deseando poder saber donde se encontraban esos dos, estaba apunto de preguntar si sabían de algún lugar cuando un plin señal de que uno de sus elfos se habían aparecido en la estancia se hizo escuchar.

No sabía que habría llevado a un elfo domestico hacerse ver en el lugar, pero cuando escuchó la risa del joven Potter se que dó helado y más al girarse y ver a los dos chicos, uno de ellos hecho pedazos pero riendo como loco y el otro mirándolo extrañado y sumamente perdido por su reacción con un libro rojo en sus manos.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ries Potter?, acabas de salvarte de que Voldemort te mate y te partes de risa, ¿qué haras cuando acabe contigo invitarlo a una fiesta?-

-Es solo que me encantó ver su cara cuando desaparecimos en sus narices, la próxima vez creo que no me será tan fácil.- dijo este sin más.

-¿A eso lo llamas fácil?, estas para el arrastre ¿y tú dices que fue fácil?, permiteme que te diga que estas como el varon sanguinario loco, y todo por este maldito libro.- dijo Draco voleándolo.

El libro en cuestión fue a parar a los pies de la menos de los Weasley que cuando lo vio gritó y se apartó de él.

Dumbledore sorprendido seguía todo con mucha atención, eso era una locura, esos dos acababan supuestamente de enfrentarse a Voldemort, y el chico Potter volvía echo pedazos pero riéndose como loco, y estaba comenzando a pensar que en realidad lo estaba, y después la joven Weasley gritaba tan solo por ver un libro.

Dumbledore caminó hasta el libro y lo cogió en sus manos.

Nada más hacer eso, sintió algo extraño en él eso no era un libro normal, se fijó en las iniciales y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De donde han sacado ustedes esto?-

Harry y Draco que nada más escuchar el grito de Ginny se habían percatado de que no estaban solos miraban ahora a Dumbledore que miraba el horcux en cuestion.

-Señor Malfoy yo debo de volver a la mansión temo que a Dobby no le queda mucho tiempo en ella.- dijo este temblando de pies a cabeza, Ginny y los otros se fijarón ahora en el elfo.

-NO.- Gritó Harry y miró a Draco y dijo:- entregale una prenda, eres un Malfoy tú puedes liberarlo.-

-Pero un elfo libre no es nada bueno.- dijo Draco sin más.

-Liberalo Malfoy, nos acaba de salvar la vida merece ser libe...- Harry no pudo hablar nada más, de repente comenzó a temblar y todo se le volió a nublar, sintió que se mareaba y que todo se volvía oscuro, agarrando a Malfoy de la túnica comenzó a caer.

-Es culpa del astranto.- dijo de pronto el elfo.

Y ya no escuchó nada más.

&

-Vaya parece que vuelve a la realidad.- escuchó que alguien decia a su alrededor, sentía un fuert dolor de cabeza, y no quería abrir los ojos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era que no quería o que no podía, ¿ese dolor se debía a intertar abrirlos?

-James vas a tener que enseñarlo a su debido momento a que no pasee por ahí con asquerosas serpientes como los Malfoy.- escuchó que decía Sirius.

-Mira Black, no eres el más indicado para hablar de asquerosas serpientes.- escuchó que decía Malfoy con su arrogante tono.

-Tan despreciable como Lucius, ¿como es posible que ese ser haya tenido hijos?- escuchó que decía Sirius.

-Pues que sepas que eres mí tío así que no deberías de despreciarme tanto.-

-¿Tú tío?-

-Malfoy.- escuchó que gritaba Ginny.

-Maldita sea.- escuchó murmurar a Malfoy y después que él decía:- Weasley, no he dicho nada de vital importancia.-

-Le acabas de decir que es tu tío.-

-Y eso seguro que me ha traumatizado.- escuchó que decía Sirius, y Harry rió.

-Si que estas despierto después de todo Hermano.-

-Ron.- murmuró él y sintió su boca pastosa.

-Ese soy yo.-

-¿Cuanto llevo aquí?-

Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor y se animó a abrir los ojos, sintió que le colocaban las gafas e intentó levantarse pero Luna que era la que le había puesto las gafas le impidió que lo hiciera y le dijo:

-De eso nada, no estas del todo bien, el Astranto no es un juego Harry.-

-Nada de lo que a mí me pasa resulta ser un juego.- murmuró este.

-Pues bien que te reías el otro día.-

-¿El otro día?, ¿cuanto llevo aquí?, ¿qué a pasado con Hermione?-

-Harry ella bueno el caso es que...- comenzó a murmurar Ginny.

-Ella ha sido secuestrada.-

-Eso ya lo sabía.- dijo Harry pero quien le hablo ahora lo djó helado.

-Por Voldemort, uno de los nuestros se la entrego.- Marta era la que había hablado y algo que Voldemort le había dicho volvió a su mente.

"_-Será mejor acabar rápido con esto alguien me esta esperando ansiosa por verme.-_"

No era posible, ¿cómo demonios lo había logrado?

Pero ahora había algo más importante para poder solucionar lo de Hermione primero debía hacer deshaparecer lo que mantendría a Voldemort unido a este miserable mundo.

-¿Draco, donde esta el diario que conseguimos?-

-Dumbledore lo destruyó delante de mí.- escuchó que decía Ron ahora desde más cerca.

-Destruido, bien.- se quedó callado durante un momento mientras recordaba cuantos iban ya, la copa, el diario, el anillo, y el relicario.

Solo quedaban tres, Naginy que sería la última y dos más, una cosa de Ravenclaw y otra de Gryffindor teniendo en cuenta que hubiera creado siete en realidad.

-¿Sabeis de algún objeto de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor que exista o se sepa su paradero?-

Si alguno no entendió la pregunta ninguno lo demostro, tan solo se hizo el silencio en la enfermería hasta que Harry escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Bueno si que hay algo de Ravenclaw, ahora de Gryffindor no tengo idea.- dijo esta.

-¿Y que es eso que hay de Ravenclaw?- todos notaron el ansia en la voz de Harry.

Lily carraspeo un poco y escuchó como algunos de ellos comenzaban a murmurar cosas, pero al final fue ella la que volvió a hablar.

-Harry el sombrero seleccionador fue hecho por Ravenclaw.-

-¿Qué?- escuchó que preguntaban todos.

-Si, el sombrero fue hecho por Ravenclaw.-

-Pero eso no puede ser, Dumbledore lo hubiera notado.- dijo Ron.

-Si tienes razón han sido muchos años en su despacho.- coincidió Harry.

-Bueno, yo se de otra cosa.- todos miraron ahora a Luna.

-¿Y?- dijo Ron exasperado al ver que ella no hablaba.

-Pero es raro que tú Harry no lo sepas después de todo stuviste en la camara de los secretos.- dijo esta sin más, y Harry escuchó como varias sillas se movian y varias exclamaciones se escuchaban.

-¿Qué tú sabes donde esta la camara secreta de Hogwarts?- escuchó que decía su padre.

-¿Y has entrado?- escuchó a Sirius.

-Creia que solo el heredero de Slytherin podía entrar en ella.- hizo notar el siempre sabiendo de Remus.

-Es que es así, nadie más podría entrar en ella.- sentenció Lily.

-Eso no es del todo correcto.- murmuró Ginny:- yo también estuve allí.-

-Y yo.- dijo Ron.

-¿Luna que tiene que ver la camara en esto?-

-Por lo que yo se, Slytherin y Ravenclaw eran pareja, y aunque ella no tenía sus mismos ideales, fue ella quien le ayudo a crear la camara y quien le enseñó algunos trucos para ocultarla, por lo que se, allí hay algo que ella le regaló a él, no estoy muy segura de lo que es, pero se que hay algo de ella en esa cámara.-

-¿Estas segura de eso Luna?- preguntó de pronto Ron.

-Si.- ninguno dijo nada más, tan solo Ron y Harry se miraron, tendrían que adelantar su visita al basilisco.

&

-¿Ron estas seguro de esto?- dijo Luna en un susurro.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor ellos no se quedarán parados, se que intentaran hacer algo, por lo poco que Harry me ha contado de todos ellos y por como es Harry se que ellos haran algo.-

-Pero dejarlos enterarse de todo ¿no es peligroso?-

-Luna siento que no esta mal, al menos podríamos intentar que al verlo todos ellos se queden quietos sin intervenir, sino, lo más seguro es que mueran antes de tiempo.-

-Ronald, pero es muy peligroso revelarles el futuro.-

-Luna tan solo le vamos a revelar nuestro futuro, pero puede que este cambie, Harry irá esta noche a la camara lo se muy bien, y no lo dejaré ir solo, sabes como yo lo que se propone, y aunque se que es peligroso y que podría salirnos todo mal, siento que debo ayudarlo, aunque sea mínima la esperanza de que esto salga bien, quiero darle la oportunidad de intentarlo.-

-Si sale mal nuestro futuro puede estar perdido Ron.-

-Ya lo esta, y si sale mal, al menos habremos terminado con una parte de Voldemort y no nos será tan difícil acabar con él en el futuro.-

-Ten mucho cuidado.-

-Lo tendré, se que Harry y yo volveremos de esta, ya lo hicimos con doce años, ahora sabemos más, no tienes que preocuparte no será esto lo que nos mate.-

-Eso espero, no sabría que hacer si te pasara algo.-

-Ni yo si te pasara a ti.- la beso en los labios, y juntó sus manos con las de ella.

Después del beso Ron le sonrió le acarició la mejilla derecha y hecho a correr al segundo piso a los baños de Myrtel la llorona.

Luna lo vió alejarse y miró su mano derecha en esta descansaba un frasco bastante grande con un liquido blanco dentro, recordaba haberle pedido a Remus que le enseñara a hacer eso hacía unas semanas, y ahora ella tenía en su poder los recuerdos que Ron tenía de Harry y algunos que Hermione le había mostrado a este tras Ron echarle en cara que había cosas que él no había podido vivir con Harry y ella.

Recordaba que Ron le había dicho que siempre había estado celoso de Harry, ya que él y Hermione habían vivido de todo juntos, y que era más que obvio que tenían algo que los únia aun más que a él con ellos.

Cuando ambos chicos habían desaparecido Ron se había hundido y ella lo había estado ayudando en todo, y poco a poco se había enamorado de él, de su carácter alegre, y de su bondad, se había enamorado de sus ojos, de sus pecas de todo el, y ahora no podría vivir sin él, agradecía que Ron hubiese superado lo de Granger, pues al igual que Draco ella se había percatado de lo que Hermione y Harry podrían sentir el uno por el otro, y no deseaba que el chico al que quería sufriese.

Miró una vez más por donde Ron se había marchado y dió media vuelta pues los merodeadores, Ginny, Draco y Lily Evans la estaban esperando.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y entró, los vió a todos sentados en diferentes sitios alejados unos de otros, y cuando ella entro Ginny fue la que hablo:

-¿Dónde esta Ron?-

-Tenía algo que hacer.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Han ido a la camara cierto?- dijo esta.

James y los otros se levantaron y fue Sirius el que dijo:

-Deben estar de broma, pero si Harry aun no sale de la enfermería.-

-O Potter puede llegar a ser demasiado desobediente cuando quiere.- dijo Draco sin más y sin apartar la mirada del fuego que contemplaba.

-Ese maldito imbecil me va a oir.- dijo James encaminándose a la puerta, pero esta recibió un hechizo, y cuando James se acercó salió repelido.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Nadie saldra de aquí, ahi algo que debeis de ver todos vosotros.- dijo Luna bajando su varita.

Los merodeadores la miraron enfadados y Lily con intriga.

-¿De que se trata?- dijo esta.

Luna tan solo enseñó el frasquito y todos lo miraron, Remus fue el que dijo:

-¿De quien son esos recuerdos?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó James y todos caminaron hasta al lado de Luna.

-Son de Ron, me pidió que os los mostrara.- Draco y Ginny miraron a la chica y Draco dijo:

-¿Potter sabed e esto?-

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo sin más.

-Pobre de Weasley.- dijo este dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué son exactamente?- preguntó Peter.

-Ron conoce a Harry tan solo desde los once años, no esta toda la vida de ellos, sino no nos daría tiempo, tan solo lo más importante y lo que él sabe, yo no se si es buena idea que veáis todo esto, pero es la única manera de que entreis en razón y de que comprendais el por que no podeis ir a la batalla en busca de Hermione por mucho que querais ayudar, necesito que cerreis los ojos y todos penseis en un pensadero.-

Así lo hicieron y cuando abrieron los ojos el pensadero se encontraba en el centro de todos ellos, Luna vertió el contenido del bote en el pensadero y tras morderse el labio y deseando que eso no fuera algo que lamentarían después dijo:

-Bueno todos a dentro.-

Y así lo hicieron todos ellos cayeron dentro del pensadero y ante todos ellos apareció, un niño de once años tirando de un carro y corriendo hacía una mujer pelirroja con muchos niños.

El joven tenía el pelo alborotado estaba completamente vestido con ropa demasiado grande para él y bastante vieja, era delagado y bajito, sus lentes estaban rotas, su cabello negro era enmarañado y sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, todos contemplaron la primera vez que Ron y Harry se vieron por primera vez, la primera de las muchas cosas que estaban por ver.

&

Ron llegó al baño de Myrtel la Llorona y al ver que Harry aun no estaba allí se apoyó en una d ellas puertas a esperarlo.

Rozó sus labios recordando el beso de Luna y su promesa de volver con ella, como quería a esa chica desde hacía ya unos meses, y cuanto le debia también.

Cerró los ojos pensando en eso, y recordó lo que estarían haciendo ahora mismo todos en la sala de los menesteres y rogaba como seguramente estarían haciéndolo Ginny y Luna que sirviera para dejarlos a ellos al margen de todo eso.

Suspiro recordando ahora lo que estaba pasando en su futuro, y lo que podría significar el de verdad acabar con Voldemort en esa época, y rogó de nuevo para que sirviera de algo, y para que todo eso no desembocara en algo peor.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y lo vió, su amigo vestido con ropas muggels cerraba ahora la puerta con cuidado tal vez alguien estaba fuera y no quería que lo escuchasen, caminó hasta él sin hacer ruido y le dijo:

-¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu novia?, Myrtel se va a decepcionar mucho.-

Harry cerró de golpe la puerta y se giró con la varita en alto al reconocer a Ron suspiro y tras mirarlo con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, aparte de matarme de un susto?-

-Lo mismo que tú.- dijo este sin más y señalo con la cabeza los grifos.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Ron?, Draco me ha contado algunas cosas del futuro y...- Harry no dijo nada más pues vio aparecer a Myrtel que aunque no les dijo nada los miraba curiosa, al ver que se callaba Ron giró sonrió de medio lado y miró a Harry pero en lugar de hacerle una broma le dijo:

-Siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo, lo siento por Mcgonagall pues me va a matar si volvemos.-

-Gracias Ron, gracias por entenderme, espero que esto salga bien si no es así lo siento amigo.-

-No te preocupes, ahora abre la puerta o no sabremos si hay abajo esta el objeto que buscas.-Harry y Ron se miraron mientras Myrtel los observaba extrañada, y la fantasma sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó por segunda vez los silbidos que había escuchado antes de morir.

Ante los ojos de la fantasma los grifos comenzaron a moverse y ambos chicos tras mirarse y asentir se tiraron por segunda vez por el tobogan rogando por que un basilisco no se encontrara al final con la boca abierta para recibirlos.

&

Bueno hasta aquí llegó el capi he actualizado antes espero que os haya gustado siento si hay faltas de ortografia en cuanto pueda las corregiré y lo volveré a subir, espero vuestras opiniones, intentaré actualizar pronto cuidaos y hasta el próximo gracias por esperar y por seguir leyendo.

Aquí os dejo un adelanto si no queréis saber nada de lo que pasa en el siguiente capi pues no lo leais.

_**AVANCE:**_

_**Recuerdos y duelos.**_

"_**Harry cayo al suelo mientras observaba a Ron maldecir y al basilisco moverse enfadado y agitando la cabeza el lanzarle un hechizo a los ojos tal vez les daría un poco de ventaja."**_

"_**James apretó la mano de Lily inconscientemente mientras veía como Harry les lanzaba maldiciones a Snape y Malfoy que huían, se sorprendió al ver que Draco Malfoy y las otras dos habían decidido entregarles sus propios recuerdos del chico, y se sentía mal, al haber visto todo lo que su hijo había pasado.**_

_**Los recuerdos de Malfoy terminaron ahí y todos fueron sacados del pensadero por tercera vez.**_

_**-Bueno ya esta eso es todo.- dijo Draco Malfoy.**_

_**-En realidad...- la chica rubia sacó un frasco ahora un poco más pequeño y lo mostró.**_

_**-¿Qué es eso?-**_

_**-Ron lo cogió del despacho de Mcgonagall sin que ella lo viese.-**_

_**-¿De quien son?-**_

_**-Son recuerdos, del mismisimo Dumbledore, y todos los de esta botella tienen que ver con Harry.-"**_

Ahora si este es el fin hasta el próximo cap buybuy.


	32. Recuerdos y Duelos

Recuerdos y duelos

_**Nota IMPORTANTE:**_ Se que algunos me querréis matar por la tardanza pero todo tiene su motivo y razón así que aquí os lo explico y os doy una mala noticia con respecto a las actualizaciones.

El caso es que como ya dije con anterioridad no me he encontrado muy bien últimamente claro esta que fui al hospital y aquí no supieron darme una buena respuesta en su momento y el caso es que yo empeoré de forma gradual, hasta que tuve que ser ingresada en el hospital, hace que salí una semana y como veis aquí me tenéis fiel a mi promesa de no dejar inconcluso ninguno de mis fics.

Pero he de deciros que ya saben lo que tengo y bueno podría decirse que el hospital se ha convertido en mi segunda casa, lo que significa que estaré ingresada cada poco y allí no hay Internet para poder actualizar, y como se cuando entro pero no cuando salgo lo único que puedo hacer es escribir allí y cuando salga actualizar, de veras que siento esto pero es que no puedo hacer nada.

Siento deciros que habrá veces que tarde en actualizar seguiré escribiendo allí por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer la verdad, así que siempre que pueda actualizaré, habrá veces que hasta pueda tres capis seguidos según el tratamiento que me toque y los ánimos que tenga.

Siento todo esto, espero que no dejéis de leer por ello yo no dejaré de escribir lo prometo.

Gracias por los reviews y bueno aquí os dejo este cap disfrutadlo si puedo antes de que me vuelvan a ingresar intentaré actualizar las otras historias y esta también pero no garantizo nada por que bueno por eso de los ánimos que aunque por ahora no me abandonan nadie puede asegurar nada, aunque yo estoy bastante bien dotada de ellos.

Ahora si GRACIAS A TODOS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP ESPERO LOS REVIEWS CON OPINIÓN.

_**Recuerdos y duelos.**_

Si alguien le hubiese contado alguna vez que él se encontraría en una situación así de nuevo nunca lo hubiese creído posible.

Ron se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente por el mordisco del basilisco y el veneno le estaba haciendo efecto, pero él no era capaz de reaccionar, ante él, no se encontraba como en una ocasión anterior un trozo del alma de Voldemort con la edad de dieciséis años, ante él había un Voldemort aun más deformado que el de ese tiempo, pero en cierto modo más terrorífico, y para su pesar más convincente.

Lo había enredado en palabras, cautas y poderosas, sus propias manos habían utilizado el objeto como si no supiera de lo que se trataba, pero eran promesas tan hermosas, sueños tan deseados, sin duda el regalo debía de ser de la inteligente Rowena Ravenclove.

Cerró los ojos suspirando y perdiendo sangre aun sin poder moverse, pensando tan solo en ella, en lo que habían ocasionado con su llegada al pasado, y con su empecinamiento a acabar en ese tiempo con Voldemort, y ahora tal vez, acababa de dejar libre a otro Voldemort más en ese tiempo, pues sentía como su energía se perdía, pero si no continuaba sino seguía, no la vería, no podría contemplarla una vez más, al menos no ahora, no con lo cansado que se encontraba después de haber caído.

Sin duda Salazar y Rowena se amaron de verdad, y él se acababa de dar cuenta de muchas cosas que no había querido ver, pero era algo prohibido para él, pues estaba Ron.

Suspiró, no, ahora no solo estaba Ron, ella amaba a otra persona que no era él.

Apretó el objeto con fuerza en su mano derecha sin poder detenerse, mientras recordaba lo sucedido desde que habían llegado a las cañerías de abajo.

…………………..&…………………..

No era posible que su hijo fuese tan famoso en el futuro pensaba James Potter mientras observaba como todo el mundo parecía reconocer al joven que estaba apunto de ser seleccionado para una de las casas de Hogwarts.

Se había sorprendido al ver a Mcgonagall leer el nombre y levantar rápidamente la vista hacía el chico con suma curiosidad, pero más aun cuando todos en el comedor habían comenzado a murmurar por lo bajo.

Ya le había extrañado ver que Hermione lo reconocía nada más verlo, y mucho más ver que se trataba de alguien que salía hasta en los libros.

La sorpresa de Ron ante la cicatriz del chico y su reacción ante eso.

Ahora veía como Harry susurraba al sombrero totalmente nervioso por lo que este parecía decirle, y sintió alivio al escuchar como el sombrero gritaba Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces por que esta en Slytherin?- Remus planteó en alto la pregunta de Sirius y Lily, aunque James ni se había dado cuenta de ese hecho en ese momento.

Ninguno le contestó y a su alrededor comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de la mesa de Gryffindor proclamando que tenían a Potter.

No se perdió detalle de los recuerdos de Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor y fue más su sorpresa cuando vio como Harry miraba a la mesa de los profesores con curiosidad.

Él siguió su mirada y se quedó helado en el sitio contemplando como los ojos negros más viejos pero sin duda igual de penetrantes y agudaces miraban a su hijo por primera vez.

Tal vez fuera instinto pero sintió unos deseos tremendos de matar a ese hombre en ese mismo momento.

-Es el profesor Snape, enseña pociones.- escuchó que uno de los pelirrojos el mayor le decía a Harry mientras él lo miraba aun.

-Podría decirse que son su mutua pesadilla, Harry odia a Snape tal vez por instinto pero Snape odiaba a Harry desde que entró en Hogwarts, y parte o mejor dicho todo eso se debe a vosotros los merodeadores.- dijo Ginny mientras veía como Lily miraba enfadada a James.

-¿Le ha hecho algo?- preguntó James enfadado.

-Salvarle la vida.- dijo Luna por su parte.

Todos la miraron con suma sorpresa menos los del futuro, y Lily sonrió de medio lado, pensando en que eso le daría que pensar a James y los otros por un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Primero veremos los recuerdos que tenemos que ver y después ya os explicaré lo que haga falta que sepáis.- dijo Luna sin más.

Las cosas sucedidas con cierta importancia en el primer año para Ron, Harry y Hermione fueron vistas por los merodeadores, llegó el segundo año, y con él la cámara de los secretos, el basilisco o al menos la piel de este pues Ron no llegó a verlo, el tercer año, fue algo duro para los chicos del pasado sobre todo para Peter Pettigriw, que su estado había pasado de ser totalmente asesinado por Sirius a ser él el asesino de casi todos ellos y de destrozarles la vida prácticamente.

James y Remus se acercaron para intentar tranquilizarlo pues estaba sumamente histérico y se arrancaba los pelos desesperado por lo que estaba contemplando.

Sirius recibió la mano de Lily como apoyo y a su vez agradecimiento por su lealtad, este apretó su mano con fuerza, aunque por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas y no dejaba de mirar como Harry escribía una nueva carta destinada a él.

Un nuevo año en la vida de Harry con ciertas lagunas por la pelea entre los amigos, Luna comentaba cierta cosas, al igual que Ginny, y el pobre de Draco recibió más de una mirada asesina por parte de todos los del pasado que ignoró con suma tranquilidad además de estar muy atento a todo, pues no era lo mismo ver que escuchar como él había pasado esos años.

Ahora a sus ojos el trío dorado de Hogwarts cobraba más importancia, pues no es lo mismo escuchar que ver como hacen las cosas y lo que sufren.

Cuando Harry apareció en el laberinto con la copa y con el cuerpo de Cedrid Diggori en su poder, Lily apartó la mirada de él con lágrimas en los ojos, y una gran laguna seguía a ese recuerdo, cosa que Luna y Ginny se dieron cuenta y se percataron de que ni si quiera Ron en ese momento había sido informado de lo que Harry había tenido que pasar en el laberinto.

La mansión Black se presentó ante todos ellos tan imponente como siempre, mientras un Sirius los esperaba dentro, todos contemplaron como discutían los de la orden, ante el inminente regreso de Voldemort, como Ron y los otros se las ingeniaban para escuchar las conversaciones, y lo mal que Remus y Sirius lo pasaban, sobre todo este último desesperado por estar encerrado mientras todos protegían a Harry, Lily no soltó su mano ni en ese momento pero sintió como James agarraba su mano derecha con cierta desesperación.

Ginny los miraba a todos con preocupación al igual que Luna y Draco no podía apartar su vista de Peter, que parecía estar volviéndose loco por segundos, totalmente desesperado y horrorizado se encontraba arrodillado desde que había descubierto que Sirius era su asesino, pero ahora se encontraba acurrucado en si mismo sin ser capaz de dejar de ver esos recuerdos, y sin poder dejar de contemplar todo lo que había sido capaz de ocasionar a lo que ahora era su familia, a quienes los habían tratado como a un igual.

El más apartado de todos ellos era Remus que miraba a los tres que estaban cogidos de la mano con pena y cierta tristeza.

Las imágenes y recuerdos del quinto año enfadaron a los merodeadores, y lo sucedido en el ministerio al menos lo que Ron había visto los dejaron atónitos.

Luna no dejo de notar que faltaba la muerte de Sirius y que Ron no había metido eso en lo que quería mostrar a los chicos del pasado, aunque Ron no había visto nada en realidad de la muerte de Sirius pero es que no aparecía ni una sola conversación referente al tema de la muerte de Sirius.

Ginny la miró con ciertas dudas y Draco no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, llegó el sexto año y con ello lo del conocimiento de la profecía que Harry les contaba a Ron y Hermione en el cuarto del primero.

Lily se aferró a las manos de los dos con fuerza, mientras James y Sirius no sabían como reaccionar ante toda esa información que estaban recibiendo, Ginny abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa mientras que Draco había descruzado los brazos y también estaba sorprendido Luna por su parte seguía impasible.

James estaba furioso mientras pensaba en todo lo que había visto cuando salieron del pensadero, Peter seguía temblando sin parar desesperado y negando como un loco.

Sirius no hablaba tan solo pensaba y se hacía preguntas demasiadas preguntas entre ellas ¿donde demonios estaba en el sexto año de Harry?

Remus se acercó a Peter para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse lo sentó en una de las sillas que allí se encontraban e hizo aparecer una poción para tranquilizar al chico.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.- murmuraba Peter mientras negaba desesperadamente:- yo no soy así nunca haría nada de eso, podéis estar seguros, no podéis creeros todas esas mentiras, SOY PETER SOY VUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO NUNCA SERÍA CAPAZ DE TRAICIONAROS DE ESA FORMA NO.-

Su voz se alzaba cada vez más con miedo y deseos de ser creído de cualquier forma.

-Algo debe de estar mal, seguro que nada de esto es cierto.- dijo Remus con cierta esperanza en la voz.

-Ese es nuestro futuro, tenéis que entender que todos sois importantes, y que nada es mentira, además hay cosas que ni si quiera nosotros entendemos, en tú caso Peter hay muchas lagunas, nunca pudimos hablar contigo en persona, el único que te ha vuelto a ver desde el tercer año en Hogwarts a sido Harry y creo que tan solo habéis cruzado miradas nada más, tenéis que entender que nosotros no conocemos vuestra historia, tan solo lo que le concierne a Harry, tal vez él sepa algo más nadie lo sabe con certeza es una persona cerrada, y si supiese algo estoy segura de que solo una persona conocería esa información y no esta aquí para facilitárnosla.-

-Lo máximo que podemos hacer ahora es mostraros lo que cada uno sabe o ha visto de la vida de Harry, para que entendáis un poco su forma de ser….-

-No hace falta que nos engañes.- sentenció Lily enfadada y sus ojos verdes brillaban furiosos.

Luna la miró y Lily continuó hablando:

-Sabemos por que hacéis esto, queréis que nos mantengamos al margen de todo, que dejemos que seáis vosotros los que acabéis con todo esto, nos lo habéis mostrado para que no intervengamos y no muramos antes de tiempo, pero eso es ser egoístas.-

-No estamos siendo egoístas, estamos siendo realistas, tú misma lo has escuchado, él único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso es Harry.-

-¿Y pretendes que lo deje cargar con eso solo?-

-Pareces no entender que nunca lo has dejado solo, fuiste tú precisamente la que le brindó la salida, la que le dio la forma de vivir.-

Lily la miró seria y le dijo:

-Harry ahora quiere matar a Voldemort, él quiere acabarlo todo aquí y no quiero dejarlo solo.-

-Pero no podéis intervenir, si algo sale mal y alguno de ustedes muere todo sería cambiado.-

-No podemos quedarnos quietos mientras vosotros lucháis, me pides que si sale mal nos quedemos como si nada, y encima que dejemos ese futuro así.- dijo James de repente.

-Ese es el futuro que tiene que ser, no lo entendéis no sabemos como puede desembocar todo esto, nada nos garantiza que si nosotros aquí o mejor dicho Harry aquí consigue lo que quiere todo el futuro sea mejor, y si por el contrario algo sale mal os necesitamos para poder dejar todo al menos hasta cierto punto ordenado, ninguno puede sufrir daño alguno.-

-¿Acaso piensas que seríamos tan estúpidos de dejarlo todo como esta ahora?- dijo Remus de repente.

Draco lo miró con sorpresa y Ginny también Luna tan solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-O venga dime que haríais vosotros en nuestra situación, estas hablando de mis mejores amigos, del hijo y el ahijado de tres de ellos, me estas diciendo que todos morirán o que nuestras vidas se arruinaran en cuestión ¿de cuanto cuatro o cinco años?, y quieres que nosotros sigamos todo el plan sin intentar nada, pretendes que dejemos que Peter sea un espía de Voldemort como si nosotros no supiéramos nada, que deje que Lily y James sean asesinados y Sirius encerrado en Azkaban por doce años, hasta que se escape para matar a Peter con sus propias manos.- Remus los miraba con sorpresa impresa en sus facciones:- ¿De verdad sois tan estúpidos de creer que si quiera podíais dejarnos fuera?, ¿o pensasteis en serio que me quedaría a un lado permitiendo todo eso?, ¿o que Sirius sería capaz de aguantar todo esto sin moverse?, ¿Qué James y Lily abandonarían a Harry sabiendo lo que saben ahora?, no, estoy seguro de que ninguno de vosotros creyó eso ni por un momento, así que dejaros de juegos ¿por qué todo esto?, ¿por qué nos mostráis estos recuerdos, sabiendo que no podríamos quedarnos quie….?- todos los del pasado se quedaron mudos en el momento en el que Draco sonrió de medio lado Ginny abría los ojos con sorpresa mirando a Luna que los miraba con cierto brillo de esperanza en sus siempre inexpresivos ojos azules y soñadores.

-Cambio.- dijo Lily de pronto.

Peter los miraba sin entender nada mientras que Sirius seguía sentado sin decir nada comprendiendo lo que sucedía pero perdido totalmente en los recuerdos que le habían mostrado sobre el futuro y Harry.

James por su parte revivía una y otra vez las cosas que Harry había tenido que pasar, y a su mente llegaban las caras que su hijo ponía cuando le hablaban de él, al menos hasta mediados de su quinto año, ese orgullo que sentía cuando le hablaban de él, y sin embargo él le había pagado de esa forma.

Pensó en Hermione y en todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntos, pero que estúpido era ahora pensar si quiera en separarlos, pero que injusto había sido de su parte si quiera pretenderlo aun sabiendo que era imposible, y ahora menos, ahora nunca podría hacerlo, ella no era de él, pero que iluso, nunca había sido de él.

Sonrió con cierta ironía pues aunque sabía que se había enamorado de Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Lily y en que él moriría por ella y Harry, no dejaba de pensar en que había sido una idiotez tan solo dudar que él amaba a Lily, pero lo malo era que ahora amaba a dos personas, a Lily, y a Hermione esta última un amor sin duda imposible.

Miró de reojo a Remus, para él también era un amor imposible, ambos se habían peleado por ella y nunca habían estado ni bacantes los sitios, tan solo se preguntaba por que demonios su hijo seguía negándose eso.

-"El único con poder para derrotar al señor oscuro se acerca"- esa frase le salió de los labios sin mas, como siendo la respuesta a su pregunta, como si fuera la luz que le faltaba, abrió los ojos al comprender lo que la profecía decía en su totalidad, recordó, lo de mientras uno viva el otro no podrá.

Y se estremeció, uno de los dos tenía que morir, ¿acaso era su hijo el que debía de morir?, sintió un nuevo escalofrío ante esa idea, y apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía miedo, Harry temía lo que le pudiera pasar, por eso esa afición a la soledad, por eso ser tan cerrado a todos excepto a Ron y Hermione.

-Yo no tengo mucho que mostraros, lo conocí en mi cuarto año el quinto de ellos, pero nos hicimos amigos, estuve como visteis en el ministerio no es mucho lo que puedo enseñaros pero tal vez os sea útil.- escuchó lo que decía Luna y levantó la vista.

-Yo lo conozco desde los diez años, y aunque tampoco he tenido mucho trato con él puedo aportaros partidos y entrenamientos de quiddich.- dijo Ginny.

-Si seguro que solo eso puedes aportar.- dijo Draco sin más con cierto desden y Ginny lo miró con enfado.

-Di la verdad estuviste saliendo con él el año pasado, ¿o acaso te arrepientes Weasley?- dijo este con una sonrisa.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte defendido en alguna ocasión.- siseó la pequeña de los Weasley y cogiendo su varita aun con enfado apuntó a su cien como Luna le había enseñado y sacó algunos recuerdos que dejó caer en el pensadero.

Luna los miró con una sonrisa abierta mientras que los otros no dijeron nada, Peter por su parte se levantó y caminó con cansancio hasta el pensadero.

…………………….&…………………….

Ambos habían caído por las cañerías y estaban exactamente igual a como se encontraban cuando cayeron por ellas la primera vez hace cinco años, o mejor dicho dentro de diecisiete años en el futuro para ellos.

Ambos habían mirado a su alrededor y cogido la cañería que en la otra ocasión habían seguido, habían decidido no hablar, y aunque Harry quería comentarle algunas cosas no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, tal vez temía que Ron le recriminara todo lo que estaba haciendo o lo que había hecho ya, aunque en parte temía que quisiera matarlo por lo que estaba pasando Hermione.

Los dos siempre se habían dedicado a protegerla como podían intentando siempre que nadie la hiriera, y ahora ella estaba en el mayor de los peligros por su culpa otra vez más, esperaba que no le pasara nada sino se arrepentiría toda su vida de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Debía de salvarla al menos a ella, y decirle que era lo mejor que le había pasado, que ella y Ron era lo mejor que había tenido nunca, decirle tantas cosas que no era capaz y que estaba seguro de no hacerlo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recibir el recuerdo de su padre y Hermione juntos, sonrió de medio lado, que iluso era, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que viviría después de todo eso pues aun guardaba el mayor de los secretos a sus amigos, y pensaba en ella de esa forma, tal vez todo era mejor así, acabar eso en el pasado, Hermione podría quedarse en el pasado si así lo deseaba y sus padres podrían tener otro futuro separados, quien sabe y esto era lo mejor, acabar ahora con Voldemort les daría un futuro a todos.

Eso era lo único importante ahora, destruir los Horcuxes y a ese maldito indeseable.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta redonda y Ron miró a Harry expectante, este susurró de nuevo en parsel y ante Ron apareció por primera vez la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin.

-Joder ¿y esto esta debajo de Hogwarts?- Harry sonrió de medio lado mientras que Ron seguía mirándolo todo a su alrededor.

Ambos entraron en la cámara mientras que Ron giraba sobre si mismo para poder verlo todo bien.

-Un poco creído el hombre.- dijo este al ver la cabeza tallada en piedra.

-Bueno ahora es cuestión de encontrar el dichoso objeto de Ravenclove.- dijo Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Y el basilisco?- preguntó Ron de improviso.

-Dentro de la cabeza, no saldrá sino lo llamamos.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Y ahora me lo dices?, ¿llevo acojonado sin hablar desde que hemos tocado el suelo lleno de esqueletos por nada?- dijo Ron abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por eso no hablabas?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Pues claro, no quería que nos oyese, ¿Por qué no decías ni palabra tú entonces?- dijo este sin más.

Harry apartó la vista de Ron con rapidez y este frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Harry?-

-No es nada, es solo todo esto, venga vamos a buscar algo que no deba de estar aquí.-

-No sabemos si no debe de estar aquí, ¿quien te dice que no es una de esas cosas que hay en las antorchas?-

-Bueno pues tenemos que buscar algo que nos llame la atención, no se, algo que te llame, que te atraiga, siempre te atrae hacia él, te engatusa, si sientes algo así avísame.- dijo este y ambos comenzaron a mirar cada uno por un lado diferente.

Cada uno alumbrado por su varita caminaron por los túneles de la cámara con cuidado pues ambos temían lo que podría haber por ahí.

Y como siempre que Ron y Harry intervienen en algo sin Hermione tenían que surgir los problemas para complicar las cosas.

Fue Ron el que se percató de que en el agua brillaba algo justo debajo de los ojos de Salazar como si él lo estuviese custodiando.

Se metió en el charco de agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura e intentó alcanzar el objeto que brillaba en el fondo.

Sus ojos azules captaron un pequeño destello plateado y de momento sintió un deseo tremendo de coger el objeto tan hermoso que brillaba en el fondo.

No importaba hundirse y ahogarse tan solo tocarlo tenerlo en su poder entre sus dedos.

Era algo importante, algo que necesitaba, algo que lo llamaba como nunca nada antes lo había llamado, no, eso no era cierto si que lo había sentido, si que lo sentía, y lo deseaba por que lo había sentido antes sino no lo desearía, deseaba tenerla cerca, deseaba verla, contemplar sus ojos una vez más, pero antes debía conseguir ese objeto, si lo conseguía la vería la tocaría podría estar a su lado.

Cayó al agua de rodillas metió la varita bajo el agua para iluminar el fondo y metió la cabeza, no podía equivocarse solo tenía una oportunidad para alcanzar ese objeto.

Cuando salió del agua y respiró, Ron tenía los ojos cerrados y en su mano izquierda estaba la varita mientras que en la derecha se encontraba una pluma plateada, de lo más hermosa, parecía creada con magia, tenía aspecto de ser la pluma de un fénix, pero nada tenían que ver los colores con los colores que portaba el único fénix que Harry había visto nunca.

Miró a Ron y caminó hacía él al ver que se ponía al fin en pie.

-Vaya lo has encontrado, eso es genial.-

-Para ver solo tengo que hablar.- dijo Ron sin más.

Harry lo miró sin entender, y extendió su mano hacía este.

-Venga dámelo tenemos que deshacernos de esto cuanto antes.-

Pero Ron no hizo ni el amago de entregárselo, tan solo abrió los ojos y Harry los vio blancos completamente.

-No.- dijo este en un murmullo.

-Solo debo de hablar y la tendré, tan solo debo llamarla y estará aquí a mi lado.- Harry lo miraba sin entender nada hasta que se percató de un detalle, pues Ron no había abierto casi la boca para hablar.

-Yo te llamo protector de la caverna debes de acabar con los intrusos cuanto antes.-

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo cuando entendió al fin que Ron no estaba hablando sino siseando.

Miró a la boca de Salazar Slytherin y golpeó la mano de Ron con fuerza, haciendo que la pluma saliera volando al suelo y que Ron volviera en si.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo este enfadado.

Miro a donde Harry miraba al no recibir respuesta y se quedó completamente paralizado.

-¿No era que sino la invocas no sale?- dijo este retrocediendo mientras que Harry hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-Tú la has invocado.-

-¿Yo?, Harry por favor no estoy loco, además solo tú sabes hablar parsel de los dos.-

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el maldito horcux, pero no me hiciste caso, te poseyó durante un momento.- dijo este mientras la serpiente comenzaba a mirarlos con cuidado, ambos chicos se giraron y echaron a correr para no verla a los ojos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado corriendo, pero de la nada la serpiente los alcanzó a ambos y los separó, Ron cayó contra una de las estatuas mientras que Harry se daba de lleno en la espalda contra otra de ellas.

Ron fue el primero en levantarse y empuñar su varita, lo único bueno de esa situación era que él era generaciones de Weasley todos sangre Limpia, el basilisco si lo miraba no podría ni paralizarlo ni matarlo.

En esta ocasión Ron se dio cuenta de que tenía ventaja tanto sobre Hermione como sobre Harry, pues ninguno de ellos podría nunca mirarlo directamente.

Esquivó un golpe de la cola de la tremenda serpiente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de no estar totalmente paralizado por el tamaño de la Bestia.

Pensó en lo que Hermione les había dicho sobre los basiliscos en su segundo año, e intentó pensar en todo lo que Harry le había contado de su propia lucha contra ese mismo bicho, que pena que el fénix de Dumbledore no se encontrara en ese sitio ahora, pero al recordar al Fénix recordó que este mismo lo había dejado ciego precisamente eso ayudaría a que fueran dos contra este en lugar de uno.

Puso su mente a funcionar en todos los hechizos que recordaba y sabía.

Harry cayo al suelo mientras observaba a Ron maldecir y al basilisco moverse enfadado y agitando la cabeza el lanzarle un hechizo a los ojos tal vez les daría un poco de ventaja, se levantó de donde había caído para lanzarle un nuevo hechizo igual al que Ron le acababa de lanzar ahora que el basilisco parecía más pendiente de comerse a Ron y se había olvidado de él.

Pensó en todos los libros que había leído sobre dragones en su cuarto año y en todos los hechizos que habían estado mirando.

Lo mejor era ser rápido, pues vio a Ron salir volando después de que la cola del basilisco le diera en la espalda.

Corrió hacía ellos con la varita en la mano, sino se daba prisa Ron iba a ser la cena de ese bicho en ese mismo momento.

Intentó hablar en parsel para que la bestia lo mirara pero no hizo ningún efecto parecía que el basilisco tenía especial interés en acabar con Ron.

Vio a este caer de nuevo al lado en esta ocasión de la pluma de fénix, la cual sino estaba muy equivocado había comenzado a brillar cuando Ron se acercó a ella.

Dejó de mirar un momento a Ron para fijarse en lo que el basilisco estaba haciendo, pero este tan solo miraba a Ron, parecía de veras haberse olvidado de que eran dos.

Pensó rápido en el hechizó, y miró a Ron, se quedó paralizado cuando vio que este no tenía la varita en su mano sino que esta descansaba en el suelo y que Ron sostenía la pluma y estaba dibujando algo en el suelo completamente concentrado.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que el basilisco había empezado a moverse y por ello, no pudo evitar que mordiera a Ron antes de él lanzar su hechizo, el cual hizo más de lo que él mismo se hubiese esperado.

Harry sintió un miedo tremendo al escuchar el grito de Ron cuando el colmillo se clavó en el hombro del chico, su corazón se paralizó ante la idea de lo que le estaba pasando a Ron y lo que eso podía significar, su sangré hirvió como cuando había visto a Hermione y su padre en el jardín, sintió un odio demasiado grande fluir de él, agarró su varita con fuerza y de esta comenzaron a salir chispas rojizas.

En ese momento Harry no se dio cuenta pero al igual que le había pasado hacía unos días cuando Albus lo había ido a buscar ya no era él mismo.

…………………..&…………………

Eso era demasiado, cuando vio a Harry salir de alguna parte persiguiendo a Draco y Snape se sintió el ser más despreciable que había visto en la tierra, cuando vio la perdida que suponía para el chico la muerte de Albus Dumbledore James se sintió fatal.

Todo eso que habían visto era la vida de su hijo, pero no contada por él sino vista desde otras memorias, una vida que sabía que ninguno de ellos conocería, una vida que sabía tendría que vivir solo.

Era una vida injusta y deseaba que todo eso cambiara, pero no sabía como hacerlo, él mismo había estado dispuesto a hacer que Harry no naciera si Hermione no podía ser para él de otra forma.

Se sentía como un maldito miserable, lo único que parecía atar a Harry a este mundo eran precisamente esa chica y el pelirrojo y él se los había querido arrebatar, tanto así que lo había tachado de seguidor de Voldemort y de otras muchas cosas.

Pero que estúpido había sido, que maldito imbecil y miserable, no entendía como su hijo no lo había matado ya después de todo lo que había contemplado.

James apretó la mano de Lily inconscientemente mientras veía como Harry les lanzaba maldiciones a Snape y Malfoy que huían, se sorprendió al ver que Draco Malfoy y las otras dos habían decidido entregarles sus propios recuerdos del chico, y se sentía mal, al haber visto todo lo que su hijo había pasado.

Los recuerdos de Malfoy terminaron ahí y todos fueron sacados del pensadero por tercera vez.

-Bueno ya esta eso es todo.- dijo Draco Malfoy.

-En realidad...- la chica rubia sacó un frasco ahora un poco más pequeño y lo mostró.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ron lo cogió del despacho de Mcgonagall sin que ella lo viese.-

-¿De quien son?-

-Son recuerdos, del mismísimo Dumbledore, y todos los de esta botella tienen que ver con Harry.-

No estaba muy seguro de querer ver esos recuerdos, pero sabía que si quería conocer a Harry bien, tenía que saber que pensaba Albus Dumbledore de él.

Sentía deseos de saber todo sobre él, ahora que sabía lo mucho que Albus parecía querer a Harry esa botellita podría revelarle más que las de todos esos juntos.

Se descubrió a si mismo ansioso de ver el contenido de esta, y sintió que Lily por el contrario estaba un poco temerosa, apretó su mano con cuidado como infundiéndole apoyo, y la miró.

El corazón se le paró en ese mismo momento cuando vio los ojos verdes de Lily llenos de tristeza y negados en lágrimas, no se había fijado en ella hasta ese mismo momento, no se esperaba que ella estuviese en ese estado.

Lily se sentía fatal, era como ver una película de terror que de pequeña te habían obligado a contemplar sabiendo que era lo peor que te podían hacer, seguro que a nadie se le podía ocurrir la loca idea de que le estaba gustando todo lo que estaba viendo, pues parecía que el futuro de todos ellos era el mismísimo infierno, no para ellos no, para Harry, y ella solo podía pensar que todo era su culpa, que si ella y James no se metieran nunca en las guerras Harry podría estar a salvo de todo ese futuro nefasto, pero eso no le parecía justo tampoco, por que permitir que todos esos malditos mortifagos matasen a su antojo a gente inocente no era justo.

Remus por su parte deseaba saber cuanto más mejor, pues esa era la mejor arma con la que ahora contaba, cuanto más supiese más podrían ellos hacer para evitarlo.

La pregunta era ahora, ¿podrían llegar a cambiar algo?

Tenía miedo por todo lo que estaban viendo y descubriendo del futuro, pues si bien ellos sabiendo todo eso podrían cambiar algunas cosas, también era cierto que eso no tendría por que asegurarles un buen futuro a todos ellos, y hasta podrían llegar a crear uno peor.

Aunque lo único que ahora lo movía a él era salvar la vida de sus mejores amigos, lo demás dejaba de importarle, después de todo ¿que más daba la vida de cientos de personas si la gente que él apreciaba estaba a salvo?

Sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría por completo pues se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo una persona egoísta al máximo, pero ¿quien no lo sería?, ¿Quién pensaría antes en todos los demás que en sus seres queridos?, no creía que nadie en este mundo existiera que pudiese pensar así.

Claro que Remus al igual que los otros estaban apunto de descubrir que si que podía haber alguien que pensaba así.

Luna vació la botellita en el pensadero, y esperó hasta que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con entrar, el último en dar un paso al frente para ver esos recuerdos fue Sirius, que parecía perdido en un mundo solo de él, Peter por su parte tan solo miraba y hasta cierto punto parecía no asimilar nada de lo que veía parecía tan solo un espectador de algo que no tenía nada que ver con él en lo más mínimo.

………….&…………………

Desde el momento en que había sentido el llamado de la pluma supo que estaba perdido, no recordaba en que momento la había cogido en sus manos, pero el caso es que ahora se encontraba casi sin fuerzas, con Ron inconsciente y herido la serpiente completamente derrotada sin saber como lo había logrado en realidad, y él asustado al darse cuenta de que no podía recordar que era exactamente lo que había hecho para conseguirlo, se sentía perdido, y recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho cuando despertó en la enfermería_, "-¿De verdad no recuerda nada de lo sucedido en su rescate señor Potter?-"_

Recordaba haber negado completamente y que cuando intentaba recordar algo le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, ¿qué demonios significaba todo eso?

No encontraba una explicación a ello, y ahora estaba en serios problemas, pues no podía detener lo que había comenzado sin darse ni cuenta, y el trozo de alma estaba cogiendo cada vez más fuerza de él, y ya no le quedaba mucha, y aunque sabía que si continuaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo podría llegar a morir, no el importaba, parecía ser verdad que el amor era algo también peligroso.

Se sentía estúpido ante esa situación, y pensar que Rowena amaba de esa forma a Salazar, de verdad que había sido un ciego completamente al no darse cuenta antes de que era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando, pero lo cierto es que para él el amor era algo prohibido, todos sus seres queridos eran lastimados, y acababan muertos, ¿qué podría llegar a pasarle a la chica que él escogiera?

No, él no tenía ese derecho su destino ya estaba prácticamente decidido y solo si salía victorioso de él podría pensar en otra cosa.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ganándose una mirada de ese Voldemort que lo observaba, pero acababa de recordar algo que no se había permitido olvidar desde que lo había descubierto al meterse en el pensadero de Dumbledore sin que nadie se enterara, salir victorioso, él no tenía esa opción, por eso no había ignorado todo lo que tenía que ver y se había echo el ciego al máximo, su destino siempre había estado claro, Dumbledore y Snape lo sabían.

Severus Snape, no pudo evitar pensar en él y en todo lo que ese hombre había hecho por él, ya fuera por ser el hijo de Lily o por su lealtad a Dumbledore, pero lo cierto es que le debía mucho, le deseaba un buen futuro si todo salía bien en ese tiempo.

Suspiró cansado pero aun así no se detuvo, poco a poco, los ojos acaramelados de Hermione comenzaron a inundar su cabeza, como si los estuviese invocando allí mismo, y escuchaba la voz susurrante de ese Voldemort de delante de él que sostenía la varita de Ron entre sus dedos, escuchaba como la pluma le indicaba los pasos a seguir con cuidado para no equivocarse en ningún trazo, para hacer esa imagen perfecta en el suelo con su propia sangre como tinta, para poder invocar esa última imagen de ella para él.

Por que en el momento en que había cogido la pluma ya no pudo dejar de desear contemplar su rostro una vez más aunque fuera la última vez, ¿cómo un objeto tan lleno de ese sentimiento que Voldemort odiaba podía contener un trozo de su odiosa alma?

El pelo enmarañado de ella llegó hasta su mente y poco a poco el contorno de su cara, ya faltaba poco, sus ojos se materializaron en su mente, pero no eran los ojos cálidos que siempre lo miraban, no tenían ese brillo que emanaban cuando lo veían a él.

El cariño que antes portaban no se encontraba en ellos estos ojos eran fríos y llenos de odio.

Sus labios formaban una sonrisa fría y distante, sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría, cuando supo que ya había terminado el retrato, y que dentro de poco todo terminaría que sería lo último que vería, pero no le importó en ese momento mientras la viera a ella, tan solo faltaba una cosa, abrir los ojos dar el último toque y la vería ante él, sabía que no por mucho tiempo pero al menos la vería sería su última imagen antes de caer.

…………………&………………..

Todo era perfecto, ahora estaba con ella, faltaban escasos segundos para tenerla ante él totalmente a su gusto, ahora el chico era lo de menos, y el que hubiese descubierto dos de sus horcuxes no era un problema ya podría crear otro en otro momento, ahora lo importante era ella y su poder.

El chico era sin duda poderoso, y no dudaba que si seguía al lado de Albus Dumbledore podría llegar a ser mejor que él, al menos en las artes que ese viejo enseñaba pero nunca en las suyas, nunca en la oscuridad y mucho menos en las artes de la manipulación que tanto controlaba.

¿Qué haría él cuando ella estuviese delante?, ¿sería capaz de matarla?, ahí se demostraría quien tenía razón si ese viejo despreciable con sus palabras de amor y amistad, o él al decir que eso eran sandeces.

Nada debía importar más que la vida de uno mismo y eso era lo que no comprendían y los que los llevaría a todos ellos a morir sin ningún motivo pues si se unieran a él todo sería perfecto.

Pero era unos amantes de esos seres despreciables e insignificantes, esos muggle inservibles y odiosos.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a Marchast y detrás de este su nueva adquisición, su cabello pillado en un moño bien arreglado y vestida con su capa negra, sus ojos fríos y calculadores, y sin ninguna expresión por el momento en su rostro.

Andaba segura de si misma, como si esa fuera su casa y nada ni nadie pudiera dirigirle una mala palabra o mirada, parecía ser la pieza que todos estaban esperando y lo sabía.

-Mi señor aquí la tenéis.- Marchast se arrodilló ante él mientras que ella lo miró directamente a los ojos sin una pizca de sumisión o miedo, por el contrario parecía desafiante y expectante.

-¿Por qué queríais verme?-

-Te necesito en la próxima batalla.- dijo este sin más.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo tan solo debes llamarme, acudiré a tú lado sin dudarlo.- su voz sonaba segura y no parecía dudar de nada de lo que decía, y eso lo hizo sentirse seguro a él, fijó sus ojos en uno de sus hombres el que había traicionado a Marta y este inclinó su cabeza con rapidez dejando en claro que él había cumplido, y como no esperaba su recompensa, la cual tendría en su momento sin duda.

-Deberás de estar a mi lado en toda la batalla, y deberás de acabar con la vida de un muchacho en especial, uno de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que te mostraré en su debido tiempo.-

-No será ningún problema, mi poder esta a tú disposición.-

-Si ya he sido informado sobre ese poder tuyo, y espero que de verdad sepas utilizarlo bien en su debido momento.-

-Eso es algo que no debéis de dudar, así tuviera que dar mi vida en la batalla cumpliré mi cometido sin falta.- no pasó ninguna expresión por su rostro, y no había nada que pudiera decir que esa chica no sentía una gran devoción por el hombre al que observaba sin temor sino con cierto deseo de adoración al terminar de hablar.

La chica por primera vez inclinó su cabeza ante él y dijo:

-Si me permitís debo seguir con mi entrenamiento para satisfacer sus deseos en la medida de lo mejor posible.-

-Entonces ve, el ataque se llevará a cabo en unos días, espero que todo salga como esta previsto.-

-Por mi parte no habrá ninguna duda acabaré con esa persona antes incluso de que tú me la señales.- dijo ella y sin más salió de la sala en la que se encontraban.

-Es perfecta.- susurró el Lord Oscuro mientras que algunos de los presentes murmuraban disgustados.

……………..&………….

Caminaba por los pasillos oscuros que componían la casa, no sabía donde se encontraba ni a quien pertenecía tan solo sabía que era la casa donde su señor tenía establecido el cuartel general de los mortifagos, y sinceramente no necesitaba mayor información que esa.

Para ella no existía nada más importante en este mundo que cumplir los deseos de su maestro y señor, él era lo único importante, y sus sueños extraños no debían de perturbarla en nada, ella era una chica fría y calculadora, ella debía de seguir los deseos de su señor, y ella debía de practicar con sus poderes sobre algunos de los elementos.

No había comentado con nadie sus sueños extraños sobre un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, que sufría como el demonio, no había hablado con nadie sobre los dolores que ella sentía sin explicaciones aparentes, cuando menos se lo esperaba, y menos aun había comentado lo cansada que se sentía cuando usaba esos poderes que tenía, pues su señor los necesitaba y eso era lo único importante ahora, que él deseaba su poder y lo necesitaba y ella se lo entregaría por que él era lo único importante.

Si resultaba que después de todo hasta sus sueños tendrían alguna explicación pues su señor había hablado de un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro, sentía tanta admiración por su señor que hasta había soñado ya con su enemigo a matar, ahora lo importante era eso matar a ese joven para quitarle una preocupación a él.

Mientras caminaba sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, hay estaba de nuevo ese dolor, se agarró el pecho y miró a su alrededor necesita una habitación donde esconderse por el momento hasta que se le pasara.

Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con una puerta, la abrió con prisa, parecía estar vacío el cuarto y se adentró en él.

Cerró la puerta con prisa e intentó respirar pero sintió que no podía, sentía que alguien la llamaba que la estaban reclamando en algún lugar, sentía como si alguien la necesitara con todo su ser como si sin ella esa persona no viviera.

Pero nadie existía así, nadie conocía ella que la pudiera necesitar de esa forma tan solo su señor, y él ya se lo había dicho.

Cerró los ojos para poder calmar el dolor, pero al abrirlos se quedó helada, delante de ella, un muchacho, de ojos verdes con unas gafas ocultándolos, con un cabello negro azabache sumamente revuelto y mojado además de sucio, unos ojos que parecían recibirla con la misma alegría que esos finos labios que habían formado una sonrisa llena de añoranza.

Se sintió perdida y no cambió la frialdad de su rostro y sus ojos eran fríos y con odio como siempre habían sido, mientras que él parecía haber conseguido algo que deseaba con muchas ganas, escuchó la voz de él y sintió que algo la recorría por todo el cuerpo cuando la nombró:

-Hermione, estas aquí.- parecía estar herido y sumamente cansado, sus ojos pedían recibir algo de los de ella pero ella no le daría más que lo que ese sujeto se merecía un odio que su señor había exteriorizado en el momento de describir a ese joven, al que ella debía de matar.

-No me vuelvas a invocar.- su voz sonó fría y sin sentimiento, él tan solo sonrió débilmente mientras no apartaba la mirada de ella y le susurró:

-No creo que podamos volver a vernos.-

-Espero por tú bien que así sea.- él levantó su vista hasta clavar sus ojos en los suyos, ese verde la taladró como nunca antes había sentido que algo podía hacerlo ni los ojos de su admirado señor la habían penetrado de esa forma tan absoluta como si conociera hasta su mayor secreto, como si ese joven supiera de ella todo con tan solo mirarla, era como estar desnuda ante él, y sentía que por su parte él lo estaba para ella, entonces por eso su señor la necesitaba, por que ella podía vencerlo fácilmente por que lo conocía igual que él parecía conocerla a ella, su señor sabía de esa conexión y esa era su necesidad, y ella se la satisfacerla ella le entregaría lo que él más deseaba y odiaba y así lo haría feliz.

-Perdóname, si alguna vez puedes perdóname.- vio como de los ojos del chico salían algunas lágrimas y sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío recorrerla por completo, lo vio mover su mano con cuidado como intentando rozar con su mano su rostro.

No supo en que momento pero sus ojos habían clavado su mirada en los verdes de él, y se vio a si misma intentando acercarse como queriendo conceder ese deseo que él tenía de tocarla una vez aunque fuera.

-Como me gustaría haber podido decirte algo en su momento, pero ya no podrá ser, si todo acaba bien hazme un favor tú solo busca tú felicidad no pienses en mí.-

Parecía deseoso de una respuesta pero no se la dio no sabía que decirle o responderle, así que tan solo recibió su inexpresivo rostro y sus ojos fríos como respuesta.

-Será mejor que te largues me estas brindando mucha información útil.-

-Lo se y me da igual.- una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras apartaba sus ojos de los de ella:- pero tienes razón lo mejor es dejarte partir ya, se feliz solo piensa en eso por favor en su momento no te olvides de eso.-

La imagen de él desapareció, y ella se quedó buscando esos ojos con desesperación, sintió que su dolor mitigaba mientras sin saber por qué los ojos le ardían.

Se incorporó y se llevó la mano a sus ojos se retiró una lágrima solitaria que le caía, y enterró en su mente ese momento pues no era importante, ahora lo importante era llevar a cabo su entrenamiento y en su momento matar a ese joven si seguía vivo después de lo que había visto no creía que eso fuese posible, pero bueno todo podía esperarse.

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento comenzó con este, hacía dos días habían descubierto que el aire, y el agua podían ser una de sus armas más fuertes, los hechizos que ella hacía con ambos elementos eran poderosos sin duda y estaba segura de que le faltaba algo para estar completa y de que su poder podía sin duda crecer aun más si encontraba esa mitad faltante.

Estaba segura de que cuando su señor lo creyese conveniente la ayudaría a encontrar eso que le faltaba para poder servirlo mejor.

Cerró sus ojos e invocó su poder mientras sacaba su varita, estaba apunto de comenzar con los hechizos cuando un pequeño "_plin_" se hizo escuchar en la sala donde estaba segura se encontraba sola.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que delante de ella había un trozo de pergamino pequeño flotando como esperando a que ella lo cogiera.

Así lo hizo pensando que se trataría de algo que su señor quería comunicarle, pero al abrirlo se encontró con una letra que no reconocía y unas palabras que no entendía en lo más mínimo:

"_No creo que me resulte fácil pero te ayudaré con ello, espero de verdad que no me mintieses y fueses sincera en su momento._

_Puedes contar con mi ayuda hasta el final espero que todo salga bien sinceramente."_

¿Quién demonios le había mandado eso?, ¿de que demonios le estaban hablando?

……………&…………………..

Él ayudar a Potter, sinceramente nunca abría pasado por su mente hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que el otro destino que estaba decidido para él no le gustaba.

Hermione Granger, esa era la clave de todo, ella y Harry James Potter, vaya si se había llevado una sorpresa la vez que le pidió a Hermione que lo escuchara, que él no la había traicionado como Voldemort la había hecho creer.

Recordaba que Bellatrix y Lucius los habían escuchado hablar a escondidas y ese había sido su condena, recordaba lo suspicaz que ella lo había mirado, pero al final lo había creído.

Y después de esa reunión había venido lo de la casa de los Gaunt, y sus otros encuentros en los que ella poco a poco le había hablado de ciertas cosas, como que venían del futuro y de que en su futuro él era uno de sus profesores en Hogwarts.

Al principio había tomado a la chica por loca, pero después de algunos detalles especiales había aceptado que era verdad lo que ella decía, pero la última reunión de todas y la carta que le había entregado el mismo día que ella había desaparecido en el desayuno lo había dejado descolocado.

Le pedía que ayudara a Potter en lo que hiciera falta, le pedía que no perdiera de vista a Dursley y que si era posible lo ayudase en lo más posible.

Cuando lo siguió con ese amigo suyo que había aparecido descubrió que esos nuevos chicos venían también del futuro, había tenido que hacer entrar al dichoso elfo domestico de los Malfoy en razón haciéndole entender que si ayudaba al rubio no podrían castigarlo por que en realidad era también un Malfoy y no estaba traicionando a nadie.

Cuando supo que el elfo los había ayudado suspiró aliviado y al verlos en la enfermería supo que estaban bien.

Lo cierto es que el que Hermione le hubiese robado la capa a James Potter y se la hubiese prestado le había resultado muy útil.

Ahora se encontraba observando como Potter respiraba con dificultad mientras su otro amigo estaba inconsciente en el suelo, la serpiente había muerto de una forma que aun no se explicaba ni él mismo y Potter ahora se encontraba inconsciente a sus pies después de que él mismo le lanzara un desmayus, que había conseguido su objetivo el que el chico dejará de utilizar ese objeto que estaba robándole la vida poco a poco.

Había tardado lo suyo en darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba usando esa imagen que había en la caverna que no era humana pero poco a poco cogía más nitidez a medida que Potter parecía perder su vida.

Vale que no había estado muy fino a la hora de su descubrimiento, pero al menos el chico seguía vivo lo que no podía asegurar del amigo de este.

Lo cierto es que estaba la mar de sorprendido ante todo lo que había descubierto sobre Hogwarts gracias a esa capa, pues solo un tonto no se pondría a cotillear teniendo una cosa así en su poder, ahora entendía lo que los merodeadores sentían en su momento.

Hizo aparecer dos camillas y cogió las varitas de ambos chicos, miró con el ceño fruncido la pluma que ahora descansaba en el suelo e hizo aparecer una cajita para guardarla no pensaba tocarla era obvio que ese objeto era peligroso lo mejor era entregárselo a Albus Dumbledore cuanto antes.

Con cuidado colocó a ambos jóvenes en las camillas mientras se percataba de que necesitaba avisar a Dumbledore sino no podría salir de allí a tiempo, de algo estaba seguro acababa de ganarse un castigo, por primera vez en la historia Severus Snape iba a ser castigado en Hogwarts.

Al menos estaba cumpliendo con la promesa a Hermione, tan solo le faltaba responderle a una cuestión y el pergamino había sido enviado a la persona indicada ya.

Su última petición era que a ser posible la serpiente llamada Naginy debía de ser destruida en cuanto fuera posible, ¿y quien mejor que un supuesto seguidor de Lord Voldemort para acercarse a ella y acabarla?

…………..&……………………

Sinceramente nunca sería capaz de saber como demonios era posible que Potter desapareciese de su vista y apareciese totalmente herido y al borde de sus energías, pero lo más sorprendente era que el mensaje se lo había mandado Severus Snape nada menos que desde un baño en el que al parecer se encontraba la entrada a una cámara secreta que estaba abierta ante él y de donde estaba sacando las camas que ocupaban un chico pelirrojo que ahora conocía como Ronald Billius Weasley y un Harry James Potter en las últimas otra vez.

Detrás de ellos llegó Severus Snape completamente sucio, y extendiendo su mano en la que se encontraba una cajita negra alargada.

-No se que hacer con esto, pero creo que lo mejor es que usted lo tenga.- el chico lo miraba con ciertas dudas, y él cogió la cajita con cuidado, al abrirlo sintió de inmediato lo que era, y miró de nuevo a los chicos.

-¿Otro más?- ¿pero cuantos había?, ¿qué demonios era todo eso?, ¿cómo ellos podían saber tanto sobre eso?, ¿por qué ese chico tenía todo eso sobre sus hombros?, ¿Cuánto más era su carga?

Snape lo miraba dubitativo e interrogativo así que simplemente cerró la cajita dispuesto a romper ese objeto en cuanto se encontrara en la seguridad de su despacho como ya había acabado con el diario, la copa y el relicario anteriormente.

Dumbledore ordenó a Snape marchar a su sala común y no hablar de nada de eso con nadie y el chico simplemente asintió dispuesto a callar además de seguro de que ni el mismísimo Merlín le creería por supuesto.

Dumbledore llevó de nuevo a Potter a la enfermería y en esta ocasión a Ron con él, lo único que había sacado en claro de Severus Snape era que el pelirrojo tenía veneno de basilisco en su interior, y que no se preocupara que sin saber como explicarlo Potter había acabado con el basilisco en la cámara así que la criatura estaba muerta ya.

Un basilisco, muy típico de Salazar, ¿cómo no había pensado en ello en su momento?, seguramente el joven Potter podría abrir la cámara por su don del parsel, pero él no hablaba la lengua de las serpientes después de todo así que hasta que no llegase ese joven nunca abrían podido saber que había en la cámara de los secretos.

Suspiro un poco cansado por todo lo que sabía ahora sobre esos chicos y asustado ante lo que Voldemort llegaría a ser para que ese chico hubiese pasado por todo lo que parecía que había tenido que pasar, y por lo que ahora estaba pasando en ese momento.

¿Cómo sería el futuro de ese joven en realidad?, ¿en qué podría el ayudarlo en su momento?, ¿sería capaz de ayudarlo cuando lo necesitase? Al parecer si que haría algo para ayudarlo por que sino el chico no le tendría ese cariño que parecía tenerle cuando lo había descubierto mirándolo de improvisto con cierto anhelo, aunque debía de confesar que también recordaba su mirada dirigida a él con cierto rencor acumulado como si le quisiera reprochar algo en especial, un hecho que él por ahora desconocía, ¿de que se trataría esta vez?

Bueno eso ahora no era importante atenderlos cuanto antes si que lo era, Fakwes había aparecido a su lado al recibir la noticia del veneno en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, e iba en esa camilla apoyado brindando su cura al joven, pero Potter necesitaba cuanto antes ser atendido por Popy la cual recibiría al chico de nuevo con quejas.

Algo que no le podía reprochar, pues llevaba dos días intentando recuperarlo de otra cosa parecida, y ahora volvía incluso peor que cuando llegó la vez anterior.

Definitivamente debía subirle el sueldo a la pobre mujer, y más si en unos años volvería a recibir a esos jóvenes como ahora si sus alumnos oficiales.

………………….&………………….

¿Era posible llorar más? Eso era lo que Lily se preguntaba, acurrucada en el suelo abrazándose a si misma desesperada y sin saber como huir de todo.

James se encontraba lanzando hechizos furioso con todos, Remus callado y pensativo, Peter perdido en su mente, Luna y Ginny completamente congeladas y por sus rostros las lágrimas corrían libremente sin poder pararlas ante lo que el pensadero les había revelado a todos.

Draco se encontraba sin saber que hacer, tan solo se había acercado a Ginny Weasley para apoyarla, tenía su mano agarrada con fuerza entre las suyas, lo cierto es que no estaba muy seguro de que esos últimos recuerdos debieran haber sido enseñados.

Luna tan solo podía pensar en Ron en ese momento y en lo que el chico estaba haciendo exactamente, pues sin que él lo supiera por que sabía que Ron no conocía esa parte del trabajo de Harry estaba ayudando en algo realmente abominable, lo único que ella se preguntaba era ¿Harry lo sabía?, y sin saber por qué se respondió a ella misma, Si, Si que lo sabía, abrió los ojos al máximo y ahora comenzó a comprender a Harry, ahora entendía tantas cosas.

Su respiración se entrecortó, quería gritar y así lo hizo, se ganó la mirada de todos los presentes cuando cayó de rodillas dándose cuenta y sin poder callárselo para ella sola dijo lo que estaba segura nadie habría deseado escuchar.

-Él lo sabe,…….. sabe que tiene que morir,……… sabe que su muerte es inevitable, por eso…. Dios……… por eso todo esto, ………….por eso no esta con ella, por eso últimamente nos alejaba de él, por eso maldita sea nos hacía tanto daño a todos al final.-

Draco apretó la mano de Ginny cuando ella se dejó caer también al suelo derrotada sin hablar, como ida, pero llorando desesperadamente recordando lo mal que la había tratado en ese tiempo y lo mal que ella lo había juzgado por ello, Ron, él no sabía nada de eso, Ron él iba a quedar destrozado maldita sea, Harry no podía hacer eso, eso no podía pasara, ¿pero no era esa la única manera de acabar con todo?, ¿no lo dejaban bien claro Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore?

Harry James Potter era el último Horcux y debía morir.

……….-……………-……..-………Continuara……..-………..-……….-………

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, como ya os explique arriba no os puedo decir cuando volveré a actualizar exactamente lo lamento de veras espero de verdad que entendáis mi situación y no me abandonéis.

Gracias por los reviews y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores siempre es agradable recibir nuevos y saber que os gusta.

No puedo responder a los reviews pero gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional de veras.

Os dejo un pequeño adelanto por ahora, solo para el que lo quiera leer.

_**ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAP:**_

"_**-Espera Ron tienes que escucharme.- Luna corría detrás de él como nunca antes lo había hecho pero el pelirrojo no parecía escucharla y ella debía de hacerlo entender todo, debía de explicarle el secreto que Harry estaba guardándole.**_

_**-Luna Harry me necesita y si no lo acompaño irá solo, tienes que entenderlo, ya solo falta ese y la maldita serpiente una vez acabado eso no tendremos más que acabar con él y ya esta.-**_

_**-Pero es que no es tan fácil Ron no lo entiendes Harry él…-**_

_**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Luna se quedó helada al escuchar a Harry detrás de ella, y al girarse y encontrarse sus ojos, Harry se quedó helado y se asustó, pues vio en los ojos de Luna algo que no le gustó nada y sin dejarla reaccionar se acercó a Ron y se lo llevó de allí cuanto antes, ¿qué demonios había descubierto Luna?"**_

"_**-Todo esta listo, el momento ha llegado Hogwarts caerá esta noche.-**_

_**-Mi señor todo esta listo, los infiltrados en Hogwarts esperan la señal, tan solo debéis dar la orden.-**_

_**-Perfecto, ahora Hermione, colócate a mi derecha y ya puedes dejar de torturar a ese indeseable, su muerte llegará después de nuestra ida a Hogwarts ahora no puede moverse, pero puedes estar segura de que su traición no quedará impune.-**_

_**Todos los hombres vestidos de negro del lugar y con máscaras plateadas cubriendo su rostro comenzaron a desaparecer, sus ojos negros apunto de cerrarse captaron los ojos acaramelados más fríos que había visto en su vida un momento antes de ser cubiertos por esa mascara plateada.**_

_**En el momento en que Hermione Granger desaparecía del cuartel general de los mortifagos como una más en sus filas con la misión de matar a Harry Potter, Severus Snape contemplaba el cuerpo inerte y objeto de su traición, la serpiente Naginy había sido asesinada."**_


	33. Llevando a cabo decisiones

Hola perdonad por la espera de veras que lo siento, espero que os guste el cap, gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, espero que hayáis tenido unas felices fiestas y os deseo un buen año a todos.

Bueno aquí os dejo con este cap que ya se va acercando el final de esta historia.

_**Cap 33**_

_**Llevando a cabo decisiones.**_

Madame Pomfrey lo había recibido de la forma más encantadora en que lo había hecho siempre.

La bronca tan cariñosa que le había echado sin duda era la peor que le habían echado nunca, estaba seguro que a Harry no le armarían tanto como a él le habían dicho, ni su madre le había dicho tantas cosas seguidas y eso que ya era decir pues Molly Weasley era mucha Molly Weasley.

Al menos ya solo quedaba un horcux y la serpiente Nagyni esperaba que al menos todo fuera bien.

Se fijó en la cama de al lado de la suya donde descansaba su mejor amigo su hermano, como deseaba poder ayudarlo aun más, y si le era posible no lo dejaría solo acabar con Voldemort, menos ahora que Hermione no se encontraba con ellos.

No sabía cual sería el siguiente horcux que tendrían que destruir, pero esperaba que no les costase mucho encontrarlo o sino tendrían problemas.

Lo vio comenzar a moverse en la cama y se percató de que se estaba despertando.

-Vaya así que despertó señor Weasley.- la voz calmada de Albus Dumbledore lo hizo dejar de contemplar a su mejor amigo.

-Así es, ¿cómo demonios llegamos a la enfermería?-

-El joven Severus Snape es el responsable de ello, a él deberán de agradecérselo en su momento.- dijo este sin más.

Ron frunció un poco el ceño, ¿Severus Snape ayudándolos?, ¿qué sacaba el pelo grasiento con ello?

De nuevo Harry comenzó a moverse en la cama y abrió los ojos y Ron dijo:

-Oye hermano bienvenido al mundo de los vivos.-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-De nuevo en la enfermería señor Potter, y en esta ocasión me he asegurado de que no pueda moverse de la cama hasta que este totalmente restablecido.- se escuchó la voz enfadada de Madame Pomfrey.

Ron comenzó a reírse como un loco y así lo encontraron Ginny, Draco y Luna cuando entraron en la enfermería.

-¿De que demonios te ríes comadreja?- dijo Draco con desden, mientras miraba a la cama de Harry con suspicacia.

Ginny y Luna venían cabizbajas y Ron lo noto enseguida:

-Es que a Harry lo han atado a la cama para que no se escape.- dijo este sin más.

-Jaja mira como me río, es que me parto.- dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

-Al menos estás vivo, se lo tendrás que agradecer a Snape.- dijo Ginny con tristeza en la voz.

-¿Snape?- dijo este incorporándose en la cama y mirando a todos ellos.

-Si al parecer le debemos a Snape el estar en la enfermería.- dijo Ron mirándolo directamente a los ojos:

-¿Cómo demonios entró él a la cámara?-

-Al parecer debió de seguirnos, lo que me recuerda ¿dónde esta la pluma?- y miró a ambas mesitas a la suya y a la de Harry.

-De nuevo soy culpable de haber destruido ese objeto.- escucharon que decía Dumbledore, Harry sonio ante eso, y Ron también Ginny, Luna y Draco no estaban tan contentos y tan solo Draco miró a Harry de mala manera cosa que a este no le extraño en lo más mínimo después de todo se habían odiado siempre ahora no sería diferente.

-Ya solo quedan dos.- dijo Ron en alto y Dumbledore los miró a ambos con sorpresa:

-¿Cómo acaba de decir joven Weasley?- Ron se mordió el labio inferior y fue Harry el que hablo:

-Son siete objetos señor, ya solo quedan dos, y todo terminará.- Luna lo miró enfadada y apretando los puños con fuerza, estaba apunto de hablar cuando Ginny la cogió con fuerza y negó, no debía de hablar ahora.

-Ya entiendo, bueno si me permiten he de irme a hacer unas diligencias.- Albus Dumbledore abandonó la enfermería pensativo.

-¿Cuándo iremos a por el próximo Harry?- dijo Ron.

-El último será la serpiente, y será uno de los más difíciles, para mañana lo más seguro es que estemos fuera de aquí, así que mañana tendremos que salir en busca de ese otro horcux que nos falta.- dijo este sin mirar a Ron a los ojos, Luna enfadada dijo:

-Buenas noches mañana nos vemos.- y salió de allí seguida por Draco que miró una vez más a Harry y Ginny que no sabía como demonios Harry hablaba tan tranquilamente del tema.

-¿Qué demonios les pasará?- dijo Ron perdido.

-No lo se, y sinceramente no me importa ahora mismo.- sin más se volvió a echar a dormir, y Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido pues no le gustaba nada esa actitud de él.

……………………………………………&……………………………………………

Harry se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente y tras recibir un sermón de madame Pomfrey y sin esperar ni despertar a Ron salió de la enfermería pues necesitaba pensar.

Tan solo quedaban dos, la serpiente y él mismo, Ron no sabía so, y no podía hacerlo ya más participe de todo eso de lo que ya lo había hecho, ahora solo quedaba la serpiente por acabar, ¿pero como llegar a ella?, después todo lo que tenía que hacer era buscar a Hermione y enfrentarse a Voldemort, si la sacaba a ella de al lado de él y la salvaba todo estaría bien.

Aunque después de cómo ella lo había mirado el otro día gracias a la pluma tenía la sensación de que ella lo odiaba, y tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo la verdad, pero dolía saber que era así.

Se encontraba caminando y pensando en como demonios podría sacarla a ella de donde quiera que estuviese en el momento indicado cuando la idea le vino de pronto.

Tan solo necesitaba crear un trasladador, y Remus se había encargado de enseñarlo a crear uno, ahora solo necesitaba un poco de información de la biblioteca antes de llevar el hechizo a cabo y encontrar donde estaba Hermione.

Sonrió de medio lado tenía un plan y estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien, ninguno de los del futuro saldría lastimado, y los del pasado serían parados por Dumbledore sin duda.

La serpiente estaría donde estuviese Voldemort, y Hermione igual, así que tan solo tenía que encontrar un lugar y los dos últimos horcuxes serían destruidos pero antes Hermione desaparecería del lugar, esperaba que lo perdonasen en su momento aunque nunca lo sabría la verdad.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca y por sorprendente que pudiera parecerle nadie lo fue a buscar a esta, aunque lo cierto es que él no era muy dado a estar en esta.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuchó una conversación entre Regulus y Snape:

-No iré esta noche.-

-Haces bien, no es seguro.-

-Estás seguro de esto Snape, mira que te juegas mucho si te pillan.-

-No lo harán y si se da el caso mala suerte, pero al menos Granger no podrá quejarse.-

-¿Qué le debemos nosotros a ella para que te arriesgues así?-

-A ella nada, no es por ella que hago esto Regulus.-

-¿Entonces?, lo cierto es que no te entiendo es el futuro hijo de Potter ¿por qué arriesgar tú vida en esto?-

-Eso es cosa mía, ya te lo he dicho Regulus, además no puede ser tan difícil acabar con una maldita serpiente.-

-Estamos hablando de Nagyni Snape.-

-Si la que siempre esta sola en el cuarto de arriba, podré acabar con ella antes de que me pillen.-

-¿Y podrás escapar después?- preguntó Regulus mientras Snape se alejaba de él sin contestar a la pregunta.

Harry estaba sumamente sorprendido, primero lo sacaba de la cámara de los secretos y ahora Snape iba a matar a la serpiente por él, ¿acaso ese Snape estaba loco?, ¿por qué demonios lo estaba ayudando?, ¿qué ganaba Snape con todo eso?, ¿acaso él también se había enamorado de Hermione?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Estaba por salir de su escondite cuando escuchó de nuevo a Regulus hablar:

-Evans, creo que sería bueno que vieras esto.- Harry se asomó para contemplar como Regulus le entregaba un cuaderno a Lily.

-¿Qué es eso Black?-

-Es de Snape él…-

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él.- dijo Lily cambiando su tono a uno enfadado cosa que sorprendió a Harry.

-Tienes que escucharme Evans, él hoy va a cometer una locura, va directo a su perdición.-

-Si va es por que quiere seguir ese camino, me dejó muy claro lo que él quería en su momento no me importa lo que haga ya no.-

-No lo entiendes Evans, no va para unirse a ellos, mira este cuaderno te vas a sorprender bastante, aquí apuntábamos algunas cosas yo, Snape Bella y Granger.- al pronunciar el apellido de Her4mione, Lily se giró rápidamente para mirar el cuaderno.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Él al igual que yo no quiere unirse a ellos Lily, y hemos estado ayudando a Granger en algunos asuntos, lo malo es que él esta noche va a cometer una locura por la cual puede que acabe muerto.-

-¿De que demonios estas hablando Regulus?-

-El señor oscuro tiene una serpiente llamada Nagyni a la que según Granger ahí que matar por que es un horcux o algo así, no me preguntes por que no tengo la menor idea de lo que es eso, el caso es que Granger nos dijo que era de vital importancia acabar con esa serpiente, Snape se ofreció a hacerlo después de todo él, yo y algunos otros teníamos fácil acceso a ella y podríamos hacerlo con más facilidad que ella o Dursley, y bueno Snape piensa hacerlo hoy mismo.-

-¿Estas diciendo que va allí para ayudar a Harry?- dijo Lily en un susurro, Regulus tan solo asintió esta lo miró un momento y mordiéndose el labio inferior dijo:

-¿Cuánto hace que se marchó?-

-Puede que lo cojas en el camino que lleva a Hosmeade, corre mucho Lily o no lo pillaras.-

-Haré todo lo que este en mi mano, gracias Regulus.- dijo esta y salió corriendo, iba tan concentrada en su carrera que pasó al lado de Harry sin ni siquiera verlo dejándolo a él helado cuando la escuchó murmurar:

-Ya voy Sev, no me puedes abandonar ahora.- el tono de su voz era tan dulce y lleno de preocupación que Harry no sabía como reaccionar, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando entre Snape y su madre?

-Solo tú puedes hacerlo volver Evans.- escuchó que decía Regulus y lo vio marcharse por el pasillo.

Harry estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando escuchó las campanadas del reloj señalando las siete de la tarde se recriminó a si mismo, ahora todo su plan se iba al garete, si Snape se encargaba de Nagyni él debía de hacer antes algo y con bastante prisa, lo primero era encontrar a Ron.

…………………………………………&…………………………………………

Acababa de encontrarse con Harry y este le había dicho que en breves irían en busca del último horcux, y después sería la serpiente, él tan solo le había pedido unos minutos para buscar a Luna y despedirse de ella, cual había sido su sorpresa cuando ella lo había recibido enfadada, y ahora se encontraban en mitad de los pasillos él buscando a Harry para poder irse cuanto antes, pues Luna no parecía entender que él no pensaba dejar a Harry solo en eso, por más tonterías que ella dijera.

…………………………………………&………………………………………………

-Espera Ron tienes que escucharme.- Luna corría detrás de él como nunca antes lo había hecho pero el pelirrojo no parecía escucharla y ella debía de hacerlo entender todo, debía de explicarle el secreto que Harry estaba guardándole.

-Luna Harry me necesita y si no lo acompaño irá solo, tienes que entenderlo, ya solo falta ese y la maldita serpiente una vez acabado eso no tendremos más que acabar con él y ya está.-

-Pero es que no es tan fácil Ron no lo entiendes Harry él…-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Luna se quedó helada al escuchar a Harry detrás de ella, y al girarse y encontrarse sus ojos, Harry se quedó helado y se asustó, pues vio en los ojos de Luna algo que no le gustó nada y sin dejarla reaccionar se acercó a Ron y se lo llevó de allí cuanto antes, ¿qué demonios había descubierto Luna?

Luna furiosa comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos, no estaba dispuesta a que Ron siguiera sin saber que Harry lo estaba utilizando de esa forma.

Al ver a Luna corriendo detrás de ellos Harry se enfadó, ¿qué demonios sabría y quería?

Él y Ron llegaron a las puertas del colegio seguidos por una Luna furiosa:

-Ron maldita sea espera tienes que escucharme, y tú Harry no seas tan miserable, ¿es que acaso piensas dejarlo cargar siempre con la culpa?- todo esa maldita pregunta le hacía entender que ella lo sabía todo, ¿cómo demonios se había enterado de eso?

-No es lo que piensas Luna.- dijo Harry antes de que ella los alcanzara y posando su mano derecha en el hombro de Ron dijo:- todo irá bien.- y le sonrió de medio lado.

-No espera, Harry no tiene por que ser así, si me dejas ayudar….-

-¿De que estáis hablando?- dijo Ron perdido mientras que Luna los alcanzaba en el mismo momento en que ellos desaparecían de allí a sabe dios donde.

Luna se dejó caer en el camino que llevaba a Hosmeade maldita sea no había podido hablar con Ron, ahora tenía que buscar a Ginny y Draco hablar con ellos y buscar a los del pasado para hacer los preparativos pues se suponía que esa era la noche que ellos debían de impedir, ¿cómo demonios iba ahora a impedir nada?, maldita sea ahora lo importante era llevar a cabo su plan de impedir que los del pasado se metiesen ya se ocuparía de Ron y Harry cuando volviesen, pues estaba segura de que ambos iban a matar a la serpiente pues el último después de todo tenía que ser…. No, no quería ni pensarlo se levantó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo deseaba tanto creer en las últimas palabras de Harry.

"Todo irá bien" y en su sonrisa que le prometía que todo estaría bien, suspiró abatida, esperaba que volvieran los tres bien y juntos, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

…………………………………………….&…………………………………………..

Cuando exactamente había decidido que todo fuera así no lo sabía, pero se sentía realmente tranquilo saliendo del castillo a escondidas a esas horas y caminando hacía Hosmeade, oculto en las sombras, iba tranquilo y sin miedo, era la primera vez que se sentía así de tranquilo al hacer ese recorrido, siempre había estado sumamente asustado y tremendamente temeroso.

Pero por primera vez estaba seguro de que sus pasos eran los indicados y los adecuados, y a pesar de que sabía que sería la última vez que haría ese recorrido, no tenía ningún miedo de llevarlo a cavo, tal vez se debía a que era lo correcto y por ello no se arrepentía.

Tal vez solo era que él mismo deseaba que esta fuera la última vez que viera ese recorrido, quien sabe tal vez era lo único que él tenía.

-¿A dónde vas?- se quedó completamente congelado en sus pasos, era a la última que esperaba ver ahí, para que mentir, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie pero ella, precisamente ella, no se atrevió a girarse, no quería verla a pesar de que podría ser la última vez que lo hiciera no quería verla.

-A dar una vuelta.- le contestó con voz fría, y distante.

-Sev, no me mientas.- escuchó como ella caminaba hacía él, y decidió que no quería que se acercara.

-¿No deberías de estar con Potter?- lo dijo con cierto odio, pues no podía dejar de odiar a ese miserable, a pesar de estar ayudando precisamente a su hijo, aunque en realidad él estaba ayudando al hijo de ella.

-Le dije que quería estar sola cuando te vi salir del castillo.-

-¿Por qué me seguiste?-

-Necesito saber a dónde vas, Sev últimamente me han pasado cosas que no puedo explicarte, pero sé que te debo mucho, demasiado, más de lo que nunca podré pagarte, y a pesar de que lo he estado pensando mucho desde que me enteré, no llego a entender el motivo que te llevó a eso, no entiendo tu forma de ser, se que fuimos muy amigos hasta nuestro quinto año, pero desde entonces tú cambiaste mucho, y yo creía que para mal, pero sin embargo no es así, dime ¿a dónde te diriges en mitad de la noche?-

-No es asunto tuyo Evans y hazme un favor no me atribuyas nada de lo que no he hecho.-

-Se que aun no lo has hecho, pero lo harás, y eso es lo que no logro entender, Sev si ya no somos amigos, si de verdad me desprecias tanto por ser lo que soy, y por querer a James, ¿Por qué harías todo lo que harás?- su pregunta lo pillo de sorpresa y lo hizo girarse más que nada porque solo había una cosa que podría significar lo que Evans quería decir:

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-

Lily sonrió de medio lado y camino unos pasos hacía él y a pesar de todo él no pudo alejarse de ella a pesar de que no quería que ella se acercara a él, más que nada por todo lo que ella significaba para él.

-Granger te lo contó todo ¿cierto?- dijo Lily sin más y Snape abrió los ojos al máximo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Evans.- dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ella lo máximo que podía.

La chica por toda respuesta sacó de detrás de ella un cuaderno que él reconoció inmediatamente, era el cuaderno que Hermione y él junto con Regulus se habían dedicado a apuntar todo lo necesario sobre sus investigaciones, sobre como volver al futuro y algunas cosas sobre lugares que la chica les pedía investigar.

-Me lo dio Regulus, diciendo que estabas muy raro y que hoy irías a un lugar a hacer una locura sitio al que él se negaba a ir y por el que seguramente perdería mucho.-

Estaba seguro de una cosa si salía con bien de esa Regulus se las pagaría sin ninguna duda.

-Mira Evans lo que vaya a hacer hoy o no vaya a hacer no debería de importante en lo más mínimo hace dos años me dejaste muy en claro lo que valía nuestra amistad.-

-No seas injusto, fuiste tú el que decidió dividir nuestros caminos, fuiste tú el que escogió a sus amigos.-

-Ambos escogimos lo que preferimos si lo prefieres así, el caso es que me alejaste de tu lado, así que ahora no vengas con estupideces, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, y si me perdonas tengo prisa.-

-¿Por qué vas a asistir a esa reunión Sev?, ¿acaso es esta tu decisión final?, ¿iras al bando de Voldemort?, creía que ayudabas a Granger por que no querías seguir ese camino después de todo, al menos Regulus me dijo…-

-Lo que te haya dicho Regulus no tiene importancia para mí, mi decisión ya esta tomada, y te aconsejo que vuelvas al castillo cuanto antes Evans, no sería buena idea que te encontrasen fuera de este y yo ya tengo prisa.-

Se giró dispuesto a marcharse cuando ella se le colocó delante de nuevo.

-Dime que vas a hacer, Sev si hay hoy un ataque a Hogwarts yo luchare al igual que otros muchos, ¿acaso te veré detrás de una de esas máscaras?- la miró enfadado si ella supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo por su culpa, maldita sea, y pensar que ella tan solo tenía ojos para Potter.

-No te responderé a nada así que no te canses y te repito tengo prisa.-

Lo agarró con fuerza de la capa y lo obligó a mirarla.

-No te irás sin responderme, ¿a qué vas exactamente a ese lugar?, ¿de qué bando estas?, ¿por qué haces y harás todo lo que harás Sev? Necesito saber el motivo, necesito saber por que demonios has hecho que durante estos dos años te tratara como te he tratado de forma indiferente y como si no te conociera, y sin embargo tú hasta te pondrás en peligro por Harry, Sev ¿por qué serás capaz de poner en peligro tu vida por el hijo de James si lo odias con todas tus fuerzas?, ¿por qué durante al parecer siete años nos enfrentaremos en duelos y luego tú protegerás a mi hijo con todo lo que tengas a tu alcance?- ella lo miraba ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, arrepentida al parecer por esos dos años que ellos habían estado separados, por esos dos años de tortura para él, al parecer ella sabía mucho más que él sobre ese futuro que ahora su hijo quería cambiar, escucharla preguntar por todas esas cosas y verla de esa forma lo hizo responder:

-Tú lo acabas de decir, es tú hijo, no solo el de Potter.- se soltó del agarre de ella mientras daba un paso hacía atrás para alejarse un poco de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella fruncía el ceño un poco con ciertas dudas.

-Para otra habría sido más que evidente, pero como siempre tú eres especial, yo no solo odio a James Potter con todas mis fuerzas, también estoy enamorado de Lily Evans con mucha mayor fuerza si es posible.- tras decirle eso ella abrió los ojos al máximo, él la contempló unos momentos, y dio unos pasos hacía ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Lily, acortó las distancias y rozó sus labios con cuidado, para después comenzar a caminar alejándose de ella y hacía lo único que creía le quedaba por hacer para poder ayudar a ella a ser feliz, pues ese era su propósito, desde que Granger le había contado sobre el futuro, cambiar lo que pudiera para que ella la persona más importante en su vida pudiera ser feliz, vale que no con él y si con su mayor enemigo, pero feliz, que era lo que de verdad importaba.

-No te preocupes por mí Evans, y cuida bien lo que tienes no seas tonta, lo que yo haga no es importante, se feliz y cuídate mucho Adiós.- se giró para ver como ella lo miraba aun sorprendida, la libreta que ella había llevado para enseñarle a él reposaba en el suelo, se le había caído de la sorpresa.

-Espera Severus no me digas que tu, no Sev esp…- no escuchó nada más de ella por que no podía escuchar nada más, sino su determinación podría flaquear así que se desapareció del lugar sin más.

Ante él se encontraba un gran descampado sin mucho más a su alrededor, había preferido aparecerse en otro lugar algo alejado de la casa que era su destino, pues debía de cuanto antes llegar al lugar donde lo esperaban pero después de lo que acababa de hacer necesitaba tranquilizarse y prepararse tanto mental como físicamente para lo que vendría ahora.

Suspiró un poco cansado, odiaba la oscuridad y sin embargo había estado dispuesto a abrazarse a ella para escapar de su realidad, una huída de cobardes, una maldita salida para evitar problemas mayores, y sin embargo él había estado muy tentado a seguirla, pero él no era un cobarde, y Granger con ciertas cosas que le había dicho se lo había echo ver, y al parecer después de todo era cierto, pues por lo que Lily había dejado caer, él era alguien importante en el futuro del hijo de esta, al parecer si que había estado dispuesto a dar mucho por ese Harry Potter, a pesar de ser la viva imagen de James Potter, pero sus ojos, esos ojos eran de Lily, sin ninguna duda eran los ojos de Lily.

¿Se daría cuenta alguna vez Voldemort de lo importante que podía llegar a ser el querer a alguien?, ¿de las locuras que alguien estaría dispuesto a cometer tan solo por ese sentimiento que él tanto despreciaba?

¿Qué sería lo que tenían planeado los mortifagos esa noche?, a él tan solo lo habían convocado como a otros muchos de Hogwarts, pero ¿Cuántos acudirían en realidad a esa reunión?

Poco a poco en su campo de visión entró la mansión donde solían reunirse antes de ser mandados a diferentes misiones, así que ya se acercaba el momento.

Sus pasos fueron igual de seguros que lo eran siempre, su mirada de ojos negros era igual de oscura e igual de vacía que siempre, todo en él no delataba en absoluto lo que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo esa noche.

-Eres uno de los últimos en llegar.- le dijo uno de los enmascarados, del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

-Pero no el último.- dijo él como si nada y pasando a su lado.

-Tan solo falta un Black, y Malfoy.- dijo este entre dientes.

-Entonces no esperes mucho el Black no vendrá se hecho para atrás.- dijo este y se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Lord Voldemort bajando las escaleras de delante de él.

-Ese será uno de los primeros en morir esta noche entonces.-

-¿Perdón?- dijo Snape mirando ahora hacía ese lugar y después depositando su vista con suma sorpresa que no pudo disimular con suficiente rapidez al ver nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger detrás de Lord Voldemort vestida completamente de negro.

-Esta noche Hogwarts caerá en nuestro poder, y ese Black en cuestión será uno de los primeros en ser castigado por la desfachatez que ha cometido.- escuchó que decía el mortifagos a sus espaldas, y se percató de que después de todo Lily Evans tenía razón esa noche podrían encontrarse en el campo de batalla, y tal y como la chica sospechaba el portando una máscara.

-¿Para eso estamos aquí?-

í es, he decidido que hay cierto obstáculo del que me debo de deshacer antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no es así mi querida amiga.- dijo Lord Voldemort sonriendo a sus espaldas, si Snape ya estaba sumamente sorprendido ante el hecho de que Granger se encontrara allí, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la chica se colocó a su lado y le dijo:

-Así es mi señor, no se preocupe, su problema será despachado con la mayor brevedad posible.-

-Si Harry Potter, será destruido esta noche, un chico interesante pero con un destino mal guiado, lastima.- sus ojos negros como la noche brillaron llenos de odio, al parecer el lord oscuro había conseguido al fin la pieza clave para poder acabar con Potter.

Miró a Granger a los ojos y esta le devolvió una mirada fría como el hielo lo que a él le hizo mirarla con cierta reserva, y recordando la carta que le había hecho llegar hacía apenas unos días, ¿sabría ella que había sido él el que la había escrito?, ¿recordaría alguna de las cosas de las que habían estado hablando en sus reuniones?, ¿sabría ella ahora el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar?, ¿lo abría delatado y estaba entrando en una trampa?, esperaba y rezaba al mismísimo Merlín por que no recordara nada, y porque no fuera así sino le quedaba muy poco de vida.

-Vete a prepararte para la incursión de esta noche en Hosmeade y seguidamente la caída de Hogwarts.- le ordenó el mortifago que se encontraba detrás de él.

Sin apartar aun la vista de Granger comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a cambiarse de ropa y encontrarse con los otros que ya habían llegado a ese lugar.

Al llegar a la habitación donde debía de cambiarse se encontró con que no todos los que habían sido llamados se encontraban allí:

-¿Dónde está Cissi?- preguntó mientras los contemplaba a todos.

-Ella es uno de los infiltrados en Hogwarts, le ha tocado una de las mejores partes, comenzará a divertirse antes que nosotros.- escuchó cómo le decía Bellatrix Black sumamente disgustada por el hecho de no haber podido estar en Hogwarts en primer lugar.

-Mira el lado bueno de las cosas Bella, nosotros tendremos diversión por doble partida, primero lucharemos en Hosmeade y después disfrutaremos torturando a esos estúpidos de Hogwarts.- escuchó como decía uno de los Lestrange.

-Ya bueno a mí sinceramente lo que me importa es ver como esa Granger acaba con ese Dursley, eso será todo un espectáculo y después tal vez pueda disfrutar de ella agusto.- sonrió Bella como si lo que dijese fuese posible, cosa que él sabía no lo sería, sin hacer caso a los comentarios de todos ellos y fijándose bien en todos los presentes, y en lo que él podía hacer estando tantos presentes.

Terminó de cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Snape?- escuchó que le preguntaba alguno de ellos al que ni siquiera pudo reconocer porque estaba sumamente nervioso.

-No creo tener que darte explicaciones de nada ni a ti ni a nadie.- contestó de forma fría y como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Ya vale, tranquilo que yo no soy uno de tus enemigos, reserva esas energías para los de Hogwarts, Snape, en especial para Potter y sus amiguitos, hoy nos podremos desquitar bien con esos miserables.-

Sintió como le recorría cierta ira por todo el cuerpo, no entendía cómo era posible que todos ellos estuviesen tan locos de pensar que Lord Voldemort solo los dejaría torturar, no entendía como no se daban cuenta ya de una vez de donde se estaban metiendo, todos ellos creían que se trataba de un juego pero después de todo lo que él había llegado a ver, y todo lo que Granger les había contado a él y a Regulus, incluso a Bella, no sabía cómo esta seguía estando allí como si nada.

Regulus aunque tarde había hecho bien en retirarse pero Bella seguía allí a pesar de todo, ¿acaso es que eso era lo que deseaba convertirse en una asesina?, ¿acaso podía existir alguien que desease eso? Se giró lo justo para mirarla a ella, la única que había compartido alguna sesión con ellos de recopilar información sobre lugares nunca había sabido nada sobre el futuro, pero Granger había intentado hablar con ella sobre en donde se estaba metiendo y ella siempre evitaba el tema con frases subidas de tono hacía Granger.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y el negro y el grisáceo se encontraron en el camino, ¿era posible que ella se acabara echando a atrás?, ella apartó la mirada un momento para después mirarlo de nuevo en esta ocasión como preguntándole que estaba tramando, él le sonrió de medio lado como despidiéndose de ella y le murmuró:

-Ten cuidado hoy.-

Abrió la puerta y la atravesó, cerró tras de sí dejando a una muy sorprendida Bellatrix mirando atónita hacía la puerta que se cerraba.

Caminó con cuidado y sin hacer ruido por todo el lugar mirando detrás de él a cada paso, ese lugar no era nada seguro y hasta las padres podían ver, y para lo que él estaba a punto de hacer necesitaba que se volvieran completamente ciegas, y no paraba de rezar por que no lo pillaran hasta que ya hubiese terminado aunque sino lo pillaban era todo mucho mejor y más fácil claro estaba.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la última escalera esa que daba a la habitación del Lord oscuro la única habitación prohibida de toda la casa y en la que él estaba seguro se encontraba lo que Granger le había pedido destruir en cuanto pudiera o tuviese su oportunidad.

Miró una vez más a sus espaldas y se decidió una vez más a terminar ya con todo eso, poso el primer pie en las escaleras y sin mirar a atrás subió lo más rápido que pudo, no era un estúpido y sabía muy bien que no le quedaba mucho tiempo desde el momento en que había pisado el primer escalón pues estaba seguro de que ya Voldemort sabía que alguien estaba intentando entrar en sus aposentos.

Corrió todo lo que pudo y llegó a la puerta, para su sorpresa esta estaba abierta, después de todo podría ser cierto eso de que la suerte a veces podía sonreírle un poco.

Se adentró en el cuarto mientras sacaba su varita y miró todo a su alrededor, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido en verlo todo y lo que él estaba buscando lo vio antes a él, recibiendo un mordisco en su pierna derecha demasiado profundo haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo y gritar del dolor.

-Maldita asquerosa, así que te sabes defender bien, perfecto sino todo sería demasiado aburrido.-

Lanzó un hechizo contra la serpiente, que esta esquivó, pero después de todo y aun teniendo en su interior parte del alma del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, era tan solo un animal y Severus Snape una persona inteligente, cuando esta estaba a punto de volverlo a atacar él consiguió moverse con la rapidez suficiente para atraparla con una de sus manos contra el suelo y aunque esta no cejaba de moverse enloquecida y de sisear sin parar Snape con su otra mano consiguió sujetar la varita y lanzar el hechizo que acababa en ese momento con la vida de la serpiente.

El hechizo era una variante del fuego maligno no fueron más que unos segundos lo que tardó en arder por completo el cuerpo de la serpiente.

Y no fueron más que esos segundos lo que se escucharon sus siseos desesperantes, siseos que para Severus Snape no significaban nada pero para Lord Voldemort era la llamada de auxilio de una de sus más preciadas posesiones.

Snape se apartó del cuerpo inerte de la serpiente y contempló la herida que esta le había dejado en la pierna, la cual no dejaba de sangrar.

-Después de todo no me veras en el campo de batalla.- murmuró mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia.

Se estaba levantando del suelo para salir cuanto antes de ese cuarto, cuando en la puerta apareció una figura, a la que no pudo reconocer pues un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndolo volar contra la pared del fondo.

-¿Quién ha sido?- escuchó que la voz susurrante y fría llena de odio y rencor se hacía escuchar en la habitación.

-Es ese muchacho que llegó hace apenas unos momentos.- escuchó que Hermione decía desde la puerta.

-Severus Snape.- su nombre nunca había sonado tan aterrador como en ese momento había sido pronunciado, y se sintió a si mismo temblar como nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿creía en serio que no temía a la muerte hacía apenas unos momentos?, pero que imbécil había sido al tan solo pensar eso, pues ahora que se encontraba en la situación en la que se encontraba en lo único que podía pensar era en que no quería morir, en que no quería ver ese resplandor verde que seguramente pronto recibiría sin nadie que pudiese ayudarlo.

-Maldito bastardo pagaras caro lo que has hecho.- sus palabras no fueron nada con el resplandor rojo que impacto en su cuerpo, era un crucius de eso no había ninguna duda y todo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo el dolor que nunca antes había sentido.

Al abrir los ojos un momento se dio cuenta de que la persona que había lanzado la maldición no había sido el Lord Oscuro como él había pensado sino que había sido Hermione la que lo había lanzado.

-Granger, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- se escuchó a si mismo decir con voz entrecortada.

De nuevo sintió la maldición en su cuerpo, y los ojos de Hermione no lo abandonaron en ningún momento.

No entendía cómo demonios era posible que ella estuviese haciendo lo que estaba haciendo como si nada, parecía incluso disfrutar con su dolor, aunque intentaba por todos los medios no gritar era algo difícil de conseguir.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Granger?, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mí?-

-No sé porque debería de hacerlo.- dijo esta sin más y lanzando una nueva maldición contra él.

-No te esfuerces Snape, no podrás sacar nada de ella salvo mi venganza, lo que has hecho te va a costar muy caro miserable despreciable.-

-No podrás acabar con Hogwarts.- dijo este en un murmullo ya casi sin fuerzas, pues entre las maldiciones que le estaban lanzando y la herida de la serpiente en su pierna que no había dejado de sangrar no le quedaba mucho por estar consciente.

-Todo está listo, el momento ha llegado Hogwarts caerá esta noche.- escuchó que decía Hermione mientras sonreía abiertamente y después añadía:- y ese miserable que le está haciendo la vida imposible a mi señor caerá hoy mismo.-

-¿Serás capaz de acabar con Harry?- dijo Snape con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Hermione lo miró a los ojos un momento igual de fría y tras lanzarle una nueva maldición le dijo:

-Nada deseo más que eso.- mientras llevaba a cabo esa última maldición la cual le estaba dejando ya inconsciente un mortifago entró en la habitación en la que se encontraban ellos tres.

-Mi señor todo está listo, los infiltrados en Hogwarts esperan la señal, tan solo debéis dar la orden.- tras decir esas palabras varios mortifagos se reunieron a su alrededor.

-Perfecto, ahora Hermione, colócate a mi derecha y ya puedes dejar de torturar a ese indeseable, su muerte llegará después de nuestra ida a Hogwarts ahora no puede moverse, pero puedes estar segura de que su traición no quedará impune.-

Todos los hombres vestidos de negro del lugar y con máscaras plateadas cubriendo su rostro comenzaron a desaparecer, sus ojos negros a punto de cerrarse captaron los ojos acaramelados más fríos que había visto en su vida un momento antes de ser cubiertos por esa mascara plateada.

En el momento en que Hermione Granger desaparecía del cuartel general de los mortifagos como una más en sus filas con la misión de matar a Harry Potter, Severus Snape contemplaba el cuerpo inerte y objeto de su traición, la serpiente Naginy había sido asesinada.

-Ya no puedo hacer más, Lily ten cuidado.- sus ojos negros se cerraron sin más dejándose inundar por la oscuridad de la que estaba seguro no volvería a salir.

………………………………………..&………………………………………..

Se despertó sobresaltada y asustada de nuevo había tenido esa pesadilla, y de nuevo no había cambiado, sus miedos cada vez habían sido más y más grandes, se sentía mal por no haber podido prevenir lo que había acabado pasando, y lo peor es que ahora uno más había acabado pagando por los errores que habían cometido ellos mismos, si se hubiesen dado cuenta antes de la traición de él todo habría sido distinto, pero no lo habían percibido era tan bueno ocultando lo que quería que nadie se había dado cuenta y uno de sus dones el de cambio iba a significar un duro golpe para Harry Potter, tal vez uno demasiado grande como para poder soportarlo, ¿cuánto faltaría exactamente para que todo acabase?, a raíz del sueño que acababa de tener algo le decía que el momento ya estaba ahí, y más tras ver como Severus Snape uno que se suponía era importante en la vida futura de Harry Potter acababa de caer.

-Snape ha sido descubierto.- dijo al ver como Evans entraba en la sala en la que se encontraba ella.

La chica la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, pues sus ojos estaban rojos, contempló cómo esta caía de rodillas al suelo y se aferraba con fuerza a una libreta que llevaba al entrar en la sala.

-Porque, maldita sea ¿Por qué?- Lily comenzó a llorar más aun mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la libreta, y en ese momento entraban James acompañado por Remus, Sirius y Peter.

-¿Qué sucede Lily?- peguntó James al ver como la chica no dejaba de llorar, Lily ni siquiera lo miro, tan solo aferraba la libreta y murmuraba ¿Por qué?

-¿Evans qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Sirius agachándose a su lado e intentando que ella lo mirara a los ojos, al ver el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos le dijo:- ¿qué haces con ese cuaderno? es de Regulus.- dijo este sin más.

Lily levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró:

-Él me lo entregó, quería que lo detuviese, que no lo dejase hacer semejante estupidez, pero no lo pude impedir me fue imposible, él se fue sin hacerme ningún caso y encima lo han pillado, ahora ya no lo veré más no podré darle las gracias, no podré pedirle perdón, no podré hacer tantas cosas, decirle tantas cosas, ahora ya es demasiado tarde, y él lo ha dado todo por mí, solo por mí.- dijo está comenzando de nuevo a llorar.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Lily?- le preguntó Remus ahora agachándose a su lado.

-De Severus Snape.- dijo Marta mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Los cuatro miraron a Marta James sorprendido de que Lily se encontrase en ese estado precisamente por Severus Snape.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- dijo Peter perdido.

-Regulus hoy vino a verme a decirme que Snape iba a hacer algo que lo llevaría quizás a la muerte, cuando le dije que no era algo que a mí me importase, él me entregó este cuaderno, James, ¿sabes lo que hay aquí dentro?.- James negó mientras que ella lo miraba con reproche:- mientras tú te dedicas a meterte con él y a despreciarlo, él ha estado ayudando a Granger a investigar ¿y sabes qué?, sabía sobre que venían del futuro, sabía que Harry era tú hijo y mío, y aun así los ha estado ayudando hasta el punto de que esta noche ha ido a una reunión, y ha llevado a cabo algo que no me ha querido decir pero que es para ayudar a Harry en su propósito, ¿cómo te sientes ahora James?, ¿cómo os sentís ahora todos vosotros merodeadores?, siete años atacando a Sev sin compasión y él, aun así a arriesgado su vida por el hijo de su mayor enemigo, él en el futuro se dedicó a buscar la forma en la que protegerlo, y sin embargo vosotros lo único que os dedicasteis a hacer fue tratarlo como basura.- Lily ahora gritaba llena de furia y enfadada, mientras no dejaba de llorar y apretar el cuaderno contra su pecho.

Los cuatro jóvenes miraban a Lily sorprendidos por sus palabras, James sorprendido por lo mucho que eso afectaba a Lily, pero sobre todo sintiéndose culpable por tantas cosas a la vez que no era capaz de saber cual de todas era la que lo hacía sentirse más miserable.

Abrió la boca para hablar cuando un tremendo estruendo se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Marta miró por la ventana por donde entró un haz de luz azul claro, y estaba a punto de acercarse a la ventana cuando los cristales de esta saltaron por los aires, al igual que la de todas las ventanas cercanas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Sirius levantándose de donde se encontraba aun arrodillado.

Pero la respuesta le llegó cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron, Luna, Draco y Ginny corriendo.

-Están atacando Hogwarts.- todos los miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Marta abría los ojos al máximo, ¿acaso ese era el día?, miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que así era.

Se giró asustada y contempló como Remus sacaba su varita y se levantaba de donde se encontraba arrodillado al lado de Lily, ella lo miró sorprendida, y no fue la única los chicos del futuro hicieron lo mismo en ese momento:

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?, creí que ya estaba claro que vuestra misión no era luchar en esta batalla.- dijo Ginny con cierto enfado.

-No puedes permitir que nos quedemos a un lado.- dijo Sirius enfadado ahora.

-Pues eso mismo pretendemos que hagáis, no saldréis de aquí ninguno de vosotros.- dijo Draco ahora colocándose al lado de Ginny.

Luna por su parte miraba a Lily que seguía llorando en el suelo, pero no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?-

Luna apartó la mirada de ella y se mordió el labio inferior completamente asustada, sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas y susurro:

-No pude, no me dejó hablar con Ron, él llego y se lo llevo sin darme tiempo a revelarle a Ron toda la verdad.- dijo esta limpiándose con furia las mejillas e intentando que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir.

-¿Me estas diciendo que la comadreja no lo sabe?- dijo Draco girándose a mirar a Luna.

-No.- dijo esta sin más.

-Por qué había que matar a la serpiente llamada Nagyni.- dijo Lily en un susurro y Marta la miró pues sabía a que se debía esa pregunta.

-¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Draco ahora fijándose en ella.

-Snape, él ha matado a la serpiente esta noche, y por eso él a sido…- no fue capaz a decirlo, y se aferró más al cuaderno.

-Ese estúpido de Quejicus al parecer quiso hacer algo heroico y ha acabado al parecer con la serpiente.- dijo James con enfado y Lily lo miró furiosa.

-Ese estúpido como tú lo acabas de llamar a salvado a tu hijo un sin numero de veces.-

-Y esta contribuyendo a que se muera, él ha acabado con una de esas cosas y una vez esas cosas desaparezcan Harry desaparecerá con ellas.- dijo ahora James enfadado.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por él?, James permíteme que te diga que eres un hipócrita, no odias a Snape por lo de Harry ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir un poco de lastima por lo que le haya podido pasar, al igual que tampoco eres capaz de agradecerle lo que haya podido hacer o vaya a hacer a favor de Harry, por que tú odias a Harry, al menos eso has hecho todo este tiempo y hermano te conozco muy bien y se que aun no aceptas nada de esto, Granger esta de por medio en todo esto, y también esta el hecho de que tú mismo no eres capaz de creerte todo esto, por que si lo haces te darás cuenta de lo miserable que has sido todo este tiempo, y no solo tú, no te voy a echar la culpa de todo pues no la tienes.- Sirius miró ahora a James a los ojos y dijo:- ¿Qué tantas cosas tendremos que lamentar en nuestro futuro hermano?, hemos sido realmente crueles con Snape durante seis casi siete años, nos hemos dedicado a jugar y a no querer ver las cosas evidentes, yo me negué y me cerré en rotundo a no ver en lo que Regulus, Bella y Cissy estaban haciendo, creí que con salir de esa casa mi lazo con ellos ya estaba roto, ¿pero como demonios se rompe el lazo que te una a tu hermano y primos?, no, lo único que yo he hecho a sido huir como un cobarde por no querer afrontar y luchar por lo mío, y sin embargo:- se detuvo formando una sonrisa triste en su rostro y añadió:- Severus Snape a puesto su vida no solo hoy sino en el futuro lo hará, en peligro, por el hijo de una de las personas que más odiaba, ¿cómo nos deja eso a los demás?, dios que malditos cretinos hemos sido a lo largo de todo este tiempo, y algo me da que lo hubiéramos seguido siendo bastante tiempo más.- James y los otros miraban a Sirius entre sorprendidos y extrañados, James en concreto estaba furioso y enfadado.

-No es momento de todo esto, lo mejor es ir afuera la batalla a comenzado y aquí no hacemos nada.- dijo Remus interponiéndose entre los dos dispuesto a impedir que se enfrentaran.

-Yo no odio a Harry Sirius estas equivocado.- escucharon que decía James en un susurro y luego añadió:- Celoso, tal vez lo que siento son celos, o incluso puede que lo odie pero no por lo que crees, es realmente vergonzoso decir esto en voz alta pero lo que siento son eso celos, mi hijo es todo lo que yo querría ser, es valiente, tiene valores, no teme a nada o tal vez si lo haga pero no lo demuestra, no es egoísta como yo si lo soy, deseo a Lily para mí, y deseo a Granger, más de una vez me he visto a mí mismo pensando en no dejarla volver y no sentirme culpable por pensar que no me importaba que Harry no naciera, después de todo aun no lo ha hecho no es mi hijo técnicamente, así que ¿por qué debería de sentirme culpable?, y sin embargo luego pienso en toda esta historia, ¿puede ser alguien más miserable que yo?, mi hijo esta dispuesto a acabar con todo en este tiempo precisamente para darme una oportunidad a mí y a Lily y yo sin embargo pienso en esas cosas.- sonrió de la misma forma que Sirius antes de forma triste y dijo:- ¿y tú te sientes culpable por abandonar a tu familia?, por dios Sirius no es justo que me hagas decir estas cosas, me siento el ser más despreciable del planeta.-

-Ninguno de vosotros podéis hablar así de vosotros mismos.- dijo Ginny ahora haciendo a James callar:- James tú por mucho que ahora puedas sentir, no eres así, y el hecho de que Harry aun exista es la prueba de ello, James tú y Lily erais un fuerte punto en la orden al igual que Remus, Sirius y hasta Pettigriw en su momento lo sería.

Tu y Lily disteis vuestra vida por Harry ambos moristeis por salvarlo a él, eso no ha cambiado James al menos aun no ha cambiado lo que quiere decir que por mucho que lo hayas pensado no lo harás nunca, no eres así, eres una buena persona a la que le ha tocado vivir un momento de mucha confusión en su vida, ¿y tu Sirius?, por favor no digas que no te preocupas por los demás, Sirius eres unas de las personas más importantes en la vida de Harry, o bueno llegarás a serlo en el futuro, ¿acaso crees que Harry te tendría tanta estima si fueras como dices?, no, es más eres tan leal a lo que quieres de verdad que darás el todo por esa única persona que te quedaba en el futuro, no desapareces de la vida de Harry en su sexto año por que así lo decidieses Sirius, la vida le arrebata a Harry al final del quinto año algo que valora más que a nada, le quita tú compañía y por si fuera poco él se culpa por esa muerte pues como ya visteis le tienden una trampa en quinto curso, pero lo que no visteis es como Bellatrix te mata a ti Sirius.-

Los presentes miraron a Sirius sorprendidos por esa información:

-Es por eso que la odia tanto.- escuchó que Remus decía.

-Por eso esa mirada hacía ella, ese odio tan inmenso.- dijo James en un susurro.

-Al parecer Potter no es bueno guardando las apariencias.- dijo Draco como si nada.

Marta estaba apunto de hablar cuando una nueva explosión se hizo escuchar en todo el lugar haciendo que todos se acordarán de que Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado.

Los del futuro decidieron actuar cuanto antes y se dirigieron a la puerta, Sirius y Peter, sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a luchar, pero los tres del futuro que ya se encontraban fuera de esa habitación y con sus respectivas varitas en la mano dijeron:

-Lo sentimos pero no podemos permitir que intervengáis.- La puerta comenzó a cerrarse mientras que estos les decían.

-Ha sido un placer conoceros, y como no sabemos que sucederá y si os volveremos a ver, crear un buen futuro para nosotros.-

-No nos olvidéis, y cuidaros, Peter tú destino se puede cambiar, por si todo sale mal esta noche.- le dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a este y con media sonrisa.

-Yo era todo un mortifago, y ya ves aquí estoy dispuesto a morir por ayudar a unos pobretones a una sangre sucia y a una de las personas que más odio así que no te preocupes el tener miedo no es algo malo, el intentar huir no te hace peor persona, pero tampoco es buena opción después de todo y bueno un placer haberos conocido y espero de veras que nuestro trabajo no haya sido en vano nos vemos en el futuro.- dijo Draco sin más.

-Intentaremos dejaros todo lo mejor posible sino lo conseguimos al menos vosotros sabréis lo que podéis cambiar y lo que no, confiamos en vuestro criterio a la hora de efectuar los cambios, no hagáis muchas locuras y si no es mucho pedir hacer que nos conozcamos en el futuro.- dijo Luna y así la puerta terminó de cerrarse los del pasado miraban la puerta asombrados mientras que los del futuro lo hacían con ciertas dudas:

-¿Lo habremos hecho bien?, ¿creéis que es bueno que sepan tanto?- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta después de todo ya no hay marcha atrás, y Mcgonagall no podrá regañarnos por ello, así que no tenemos por que estar asustados.- dijo Draco sin más.

-¿Pero y si lo que cambian es a mal?, mira lo que ha pasado con Snape.- dijo Ginny.

-Yo aun lo recuerdo como el odioso profesor de pociones.- dijo Luna sin más.

-¿Qué quieres decir Lovegood?-

-Que si de verdad estuviese muerto acaso nosotros ¿no deberíamos de haberlo olvidado?- la pregunta quedó en el aire por que comenzaron a escuchar gritos por los pasillo, al parecer la batalla ya no solo era fuera del castillo:

-Mucha suerte, y tened cuidado.- dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Igualmente.- dijeron Draco y Ginny:

-Esperemos que Harry cambie de parecer.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Acaso él tiene otra opción?- preguntó Draco antes de ir a la batalla, Ginny lo siguió de cerca y Luna miró a la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacía la batalla, no, tal vez Harry no tuviese opción, pero había otro Potter que tenía la forma de elegir, ¿qué haría él?

Suspiró esperaba que todo fuese bien, y que Ron no sufriera mucho cuando supiera la verdad de todo, ¿podría él perdonar a Harry?, ¿y Hermione, sabría ella la verdad o no?, ¿podría ella con eso? Solo Merlín lo sabía ahora su deber era luchar y ayudar todo lo que pudiese, lo único que deseaba era poder volver a ver a Ron una vez más, y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero al parecer ese pequeño deseo no se le iba a conceder, ni modo, ya se lo diría después, era hora de comenzar.

……………………………………………..&………………………………………….

-Maldita sea esta puerta no se abre.- decía Peter frustrado y lanzando hechizos contra la puerta.

-Nos han encerrado a conciencia.- dijo Remus frustrado.

-Tal vez esto sea lo mejor.- dijo Marta.

-¿Lo mejor?, Harry puede morir esta noche, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Lily enfadada, ella por toda respuesta apartó la mirada de todos ellos.

Remus que la conocía tan bien dijo en un murmullo:

-No, no es que puede morir esta noche, es que va a ser así.- Marta lo miró enfadada mientras que Sirius y James la miraban con cierto miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo Lily levantándose al fin del suelo y dejando caer el cuaderno al suelo que se abrió completamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Mistarg?- dijo Peter cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza y haciéndola girar para que los mirase a todos.

-Yo, tan solo son sueños, no se si serán verdad.- dijo esta en un murmullo.

Todos la miraron y Remus dijo:

-Pienso salir de aquí, no dejaré que ellos lo sufran todo solos.- volvió a lanzar hechizos contra la puerta pero esta seguía sin abrirse, y Marta lo único que veía cada vez que él lanzaba un hechizo era su cuerpo en el suelo a sus pies, no quería que eso pasase, no podía permitir que salieran de allí.

-Eres una egoísta.- escuchó que Lily Evans le decía:- se ve que tienes miedo, se nota que estas asustada por algo que sabes va a pasar, y no quieres que suceda, ¿pero no te parece que tenemos derecho a elegir?, tú ya has hecho tu elección, deja que nosotros podamos elegir que hacer.-

-Yo no he podido elegir.- murmuró ella en bajo.

-Nosotros elegimos luchar, tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana pero nosotros queremos ayudar.- escuchó que le decía Remus.

Él precisamente él tenía que elegir luchar, pero seguro que no lo haría si supiera lo que ella veía, seguro que no lucharía.

-¿A costa de tú vida?, ¿quieres que te deje salir sabiendo que el precio de hacerlo eres tú?, no puedo es un precio demasiado alto.- dijo esta soltándose del agarre de Peter y mirando solo a Remus que se giró sorprendido ante sus palabras y la miró dudoso, James y los demás la miraban asustados.

¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-No es eso lo que queríais saber, si, Harry morirá esta noche, y si abro o os ayudo a abrir esa puerta tú también morirás esta noche, ¿soy egoísta?, tal vez así sea, pero ya perdí mucho, no quiero perderlo a él también.- dijo esta mirando ahora a Lily.

-No dejaré que eso pase, tus sueños no siempre se cumplen, podemos cambiarlo, mira Harry y los otros están intentando cambiar el futuro con todas sus fuerzas, no quiero ser el cobarde que lo dejo morir, por favor si sabes como abrir esta puerta ayúdanos a salir.-

-Aunque sinceramente parecemos tontos.- habló Sirius que miraba detrás de Marta con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué dices Sirius?-

-¿Por qué demonios no solo convocamos escobas y nos largamos por la ventana sin cristales?- dijo este sin más y señalando la salida.

Marta rió abiertamente y dijo:

-Black intenta salir por ahí y veras donde acabas, los chicos no son tan estúpidos.-

-Pues ayúdanos, todos queremos luchar.- dijo Peter sin más.

-¿Estarás en todo momento a mi lado?- preguntó esta en un susurro mirando solo a Remus.

James cogió con fuerza la mano de Lily y esta lo miró, al parecer él necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta por parte de ella también.

-Hasta el fin.- dijo Lily apretando la mano de James y Remus asintió diciendo:

-No dejaré que te suceda nada.- y sonrió de medio lado a Marta que lo miró enfadada.

-¿Qué tal si todos juntos lanzamos un bombarda a la puerta?, no creo que pueda resistir eso.- dijo esta sonriendo de medio lado y sacando su propia varita, esperaba no arrepentirse después, aunque si de algo estaba segura era de que no lo dejaría morir, así fuese lo último que hacía él no debía morir no lo permitiría por nada del mundo.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily y Marta apuntaron a la puerta con sus respectivas varitas.

James miró a Sirius y le dijo:

-Debemos de brindar mañana en las tres escobas todos juntos.-

-Rousmerta tendrá que traerme de nuevo al castillo.- dijo este sonriéndole de vuelta.

-La dejaremos sin wisky de fuego.- dijo Peter sonriendo también.

-No quiero tener que pasarme dos días de enfermero chicos.- dijo Remus.

-Tranquilo que Lily te podrá ayudar.-

-¿Quién dijo que yo no iba a tomar?- y sonrió como una niña pequeña.

-Todos lo haremos, y todos lo conseguiremos, mucho cuidado y suerte a la de tres, una, dos y Bombarda.- de las seis varitas salieron los hechizos directos a la puerta la explosión hizo que los seis volasen contra la pared del fondo, los seis se levantaron a la vez sonriendo, había llegado el momento de ir a ayudar, y que Merlín los ayudase a todos.

-Suerte.- los seis a la vez lo dijeron y salieron de esa sala todos a buscar a sus amigos y a ayudarlos en lo que pudiesen.

Y uno de ellos con el pensamiento de demostrar que no quería resignarse a su futuro y que no dejaría que todos creyeran que era un miserable cobarde, y mucho menos un traidor, dispuesto a demostrar su lealtad a sus amigos Peter Pettigriw salía a la batalla dispuesto a cambiar todas sus malas decisiones futuras.

………………………………………..&…………………………………………………

Bueno hasta aquí este cap espero que os haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo buybuy y espero vuestra opinión sobre el cap.

Decidme que os pareció espero los reviews, e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible no os aseguro una fecha por que todo depende de mis ingresos en el hospital, mis salidas y como me afecte el tratamiento que tengo cuidaos mucho y nos vemos.


	34. Aquí termina todo

Hola a todos aquí os traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic espero que os guste, y en breves subiré el que será el último cap, perdonad por la tardanza pero es que esta vez me ingresaron más tiempo y me resultó más difícil poder subirlo, he decidido que voy a enseñar a uno de mis hermanos a subir caps para que cuando me pase esto él pueda subirlos por mí.

Gracias de todo corazón por vuestro apoyo y por los reviews, espero que todos me deis vuestra opinión sobre este cap, y tardaré lo menos posible en subir el último.

Buybuy y cuidaros mucho hasta el próximo aquí os dejo este:

_**Cap34**____**Aquí termina todo:**_

Aparecieron en una casa que Ron no había visto antes, la contemplo con curiosidad.

-¿Donde se supone que estamos Harry?-

Harry miró todo a su alrededor y murmuró:

-Valle de Godrig.-

-Vaya, curiosa elección la tuya amigo, lo mejor es dejar este lugar e ir a buscar y a destruir el último horcux cuanto antes.-

-Aquí es donde se creó el último Horcux Ron.- dijo este aun sin mirarlo, y adentrándose en la casa, Ron lo siguió mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hasta la noche que Voldemort intentó matarme solo había seis Horcuxes.-dijo este mientras subía las escaleras, se percató de que Ron lo seguía y sonrió, al menos eso no le resultaría nada difícil.

-¿Cómo demonios destruiremos entonces el séptimo si aun no existe?- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño sin entender entonces que hacían ellos en la casa.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, al menos era bueno que Ron fuera tan despistado, abrió una de las puertas de la parte superior de la casa, y Ron entró sin pensarlo, se encontró en un cuarto que ni siquiera tenía ventanas.

-Lo cierto es que aun no existe y no dejaré que exista, de todas formas he de acabar con él sin más remedio.-

-No entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo hermano.- dijo Ron girándose y se quedó helado cuando Harry sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?-

-Vuelve bien al futuro y procura que todo este bien, te juro que no me iré sin acabar con él antes, pero si no pudiera conseguirlo, protege a nuestros amigos y cuida de Hermione, se reunirá contigo en cuanto la encuentre te lo prometo, tú debes de prometerme que no dejarás que le pase nada a ella.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Ron intentó caminar hacía él pero recibió un hechizo que lo hizo caer contra la pared del fondo, cayó al suelo levantó la vista para ver como la puerta se cerraba poco a poco, intentó levantarse lo más rápido posible para impedir que se cerrara después de todo estaba convencido de que no se volvería a abrir.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?, ¿cómo demonios quieres que te ayude a destruirlo si me encierras?-

Escuchó la risa de este desde el otro lado de la puerta y lo oyó decirle:

-Nunca me ayudarías ese es el problema, y yo no estoy dispuesto a verte muerto, te he dicho ya que el séptimo horcux aun no existe en este tiempo, pero sin embargo si que se encuentra aquí.-

-Deja de hablarme con acertijos Potter ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?-

-Ron yo soy el séptimo y último Horcux.-

Ron abrió los ojos al máximo y su boca se abrió de igual forma no pudo hablar en ese momento sentía que le faltaba el aire sin remedio, sentía que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba y recordaba las palabras de Luna una y otra vez y una inmensa furia lo embargo:

-¿Tú maldito miserable, como has podido permitir que yo participara en esto?- escuchó como Harry reía desde el otro lado y se enfadó aun más, si conseguía salir de allí si que lo mataría.

-Lo siento de veras Ron, nunca quise que tú o Hermione os metierais en todo esto, pero ya conoces a Hermione, y bueno tú mismo no dejaste de insistir, no os dije nada por que sabía que os podía hacer mucho daño con todo esto, pero de todas formas quiero agradecerte tu apoyo, y tu amistad, nunca imaginé que serías capaz de viajar a trabes del tiempo inclusive para poder ayudarme, y aunque se que es abusar de tú amistad, te pido que la cuides a ella, y no te enfades si elige no regresar con vosotros al futuro, yo es algo que ya he asumido, y lo único que me importa es que vosotros tengáis un futuro que os merecéis, cuida de Ginny y no dejes que Malfoy le haga daño, a pesar de que se que no lo hará, y sobre Luna, es una gran elección dile de mi parte que lo siento, que no fue mi intención lastimarte, seguro que me odiará mucho en estos momentos, y más ahora que te he alejado de ella en estos momentos, pero tenía que asegurarme de que tú estabas bien y lejos de la batalla, se, y estoy seguro de que nunca me hubieses permitido acabar con todo al final es por ello que esto es necesario, ella se reunirá contigo en poco en cuanto la encuentre mandaré a Hermione aquí con un trasladador, que no volverá a funcionar hasta el día siguiente que os llevará de regreso a Hogwarts, al despacho de Dumbledore, bueno es el momento amigo, mejor dicho Hermano no me odies por esto y cuidaos mucho.-

-Espera maldito cretino, no puedes irte y dejarme aquí encerrado Harry, HARRY MALDITA SEA REGRESA MISERABLE.- pero escuchó el característico plan de una desaparición haciéndole entender que este ya se había marchado, y lo había dejado allí como un maldito imbécil, si por lo menos hubiese escuchado a Luna, maldita sea, maldita sea, ese maldito imbécil quería acabar con su vida, ese maldito cretino lo había hecho ayudarlo a acabar con su propia vida, y ahora lo apartaba de todo diz que por su seguridad.

Golpeó con tanta furia la puerta una y ora vez, que sintió que se había torcido una de sus muñecas pero no le importaba, ese dolor no era nada en comparación a lo miserable que se sentía, y se odió aun más a si mismo cuando sintió que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas de impotencia y por mucho que lo odiase admitirlo, por la perdida de Harry, por que cuando veía cerrarse la puerta lentamente sintió como si esa fuera la última imagen que tendría de él.

-Maldito Imbécil.- repitió este mientras seguía golpeando la puerta y se dejaba caer de rodillas e intentaba impedir que cayeran más lágrimas de sus ojos.

...................................................&.......................................................................

Reapareció a las puertas de Hogwarts y se quedó helado en su sitio, eso no se lo esperaba, se suponía que él iría al encuentro de ese miserable y encontraría a Hermione, no que al reaparecer en Hogwarts se encontraría con la marca tenebrosa encima del castillo, y que este estaría siendo atacado, se sintió de repente mareado, y el miedo lo embargó, Luna, Ginny y Draco, ellos seguramente estarían ahora luchando.

Al igual que seguramente los del pasado, ¿ese ataque abría pasado en realidad o era un nuevo cambio?

Dios esperaba encontrar pronto a Hermione y hacerla llegar junto a Ron y ahora tendría que encontrar también a los otros y sacarlos de allí, el único que debía de caer esa noche era él y si podía esa miserable serpiente caería con él.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban mientras que el miedo lo embargaba cada vez más.

Deseaba y esperaba que todos se encontrasen bien, y que no les pasase nada malo, debería de haber supuesto esto, maldita sea, debería de haberse dado cuenta de que podrían atacar en cualquier momento, y vaya su suerte tenía que haber sido justo cuando él no se encontraba cerca, para impedir que cualquiera de sus amigos se metiera en todo eso, como justamente estarían haciendo en ese momento.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo se quedó helado pues estas estaban completamente destrozadas, y cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que no solo las puertas si no que varios cristales de las ventanas estaban rotos.

¿Cuanto hacía que todo eso había comenzado?, ¿cuantos habrían muerto ya?

Nada más hacerse esa pregunta corrió hacía el interior de los terrenos del castillo, tenía que encontrar donde se estaba desarrollando toda la lucha, por que era más que evidente que aun estaban luchando por que salían hechizos del castillo, y los gritos se escuchaban por todas partes.

Se quedó helado al llegar a los invernaderos, donde un grupo de estudiantes se enfrentaba a un grupo de mortifagos.

Eso no debería de pasar, maldita sea.

-Será mejor que se rindan malditos niños, o acabaran muertos.- no le sonaba la voz del mortifago, pero estaba seguro de que hablaba en serio.

-No les dejaremos entrar al castillo, no atacarán a los más pequeños.- tampoco reconoció la voz de quien hablo, por lo visto todos los de los cursos superiores habían decidido ayudar a defender el castillo.

-No pretendemos matar a los alumnos pero si os interponéis en nuestro camino ese será vuestro final.-

Harry decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos antes de a Voldemort necesitaba saber como demonios se encontraban ellos, y si los del pasado se habían metido ya en la batalla.

Rogaba por que esos del pasado se supieran defender bien ellos solitos, o sino se odiaría aun más de lo que ya se estaba odiando a si mismo.

Estaba corriendo cerca del lago cuando una voz conocida por él lo hizo detenerse, a pesar de que esa voz era la misma su tono estaba cargado de odio y era frío como el que más.

Se giró nada más escucharla hablar, allí estaba ella, ahora todo lo que tenía que conseguir era sacarla de allí cuanto antes mejor.

-Así que al fin te decides a salir, llevo un buen rato aburrida esperando a que aparecieras Potter.-

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando la contempló por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, ella estaba sola, y vestía con una capa negra y su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara plateada, haciéndole entender que ella se había unido a Voldemort.

-Hermione ¿qué…?- no le dio tiempo a hablar, pues un rayo que vio venir pero que no quería creer que salía de la varita de ella le impactó en el hombro.

-Será mejor que te prepares Potter, o acabaré contigo sin ningún problema, y créeme es algo que deseo hacer.-

-¿Qué te ha pasado Hermione?- dijo este en un susurro y sin ser capaz a levantar su varita para atacarla a ella, al parecer Voldemort ganaría después de todo, pues ese era un obstáculo que no podría salvar, nunca sería capaz de atacarla o herirla a ella, y al parecer esa maldita serpiente lo sabia.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, enfadado y buscó con la vista a Voldemort, si ella estaba allí ese despreciable tendría que estar cerca por narices, nunca la dejaría sola, ese ser no se fiaba de nadie, y siendo como era Hermione su mejor amiga él no se arriesgaría a dejarlos solos por nada del mundo por miedo a una traición de ella.

-¿Dónde esta él?- preguntó con enfado, pues estaba convencido de que ella estaba actuando.

-Cazando a alguien más importante que tú Potter.- dijo esta con desprecio.

La miró sin entender:

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ese maldito viejo va siendo hora de que desaparezca, además de que hay dos alumnos a los que quiere acabar él mismo Potter, al parecer le diste mucha informacional última vez que os visteis.- ella sonaba con cierta alegría en su voz al decir esas cosas, parecía contenta al saber que Voldemort podía llegar a tener la victoria asegurada.

-¿Quién demonios esta controlándote entonces?-

Ella lo miró sin entender a que demonios se refería:

-A mi nadie me controla Potter, yo soy perfectamente cociente de lo que estoy haciendo.-

-Eso es imposible nunca me atacarías a mí estoy segu…- no terminó de hablar pues un hechizo lo hizo caer al suelo, levantó la vista para fijarla en ella, pero no encontró sus ojos acaramelados, maldita mascara del demonio, tenía que quitársela a como diera lugar.

Ella levantó de nuevo su varita dispuesta a atacarlo de nuevo, él tan solo levantó un escudo mientras pensaba en como demonios acercarse para quitarle la mascara pues estaba seguro de que con un accio no lo conseguiría.

...................................................&..........................................................................

No había visto a Ron por ninguna parte y eso sabía la estaba destrozando y no solo a ella, pues estaba segura de que Ginny se encontraba en su mismo estado.

Draco por su parte se dedicaba a impedir que las atacaran a ninguna de ellas por sorpresa, al parecer después de todo el chico era bastante útil en eso de la defensa mágica.

Aunque habiendo tantos mortifagos como había era muy difícil llevar a cabo esa misión y por ello estaban ya bastante heridos todos ellos, al menos podía asegurar que los del pasado no se meterían en esta batalla pues estaban bien encerrados.

-¿No es ese Potter?- la voz de Malfoy me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras tenía la vista fija en un punto justo cerca del lago más concretamente al lado del árbol donde Harry, Ron y Hermione solían reposar.

-¿Por qué demonios esta en el suelo el muy inútil?- dijo este enfadado, al ver lo que yo estaba viendo.

Harry se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas, mirando fijamente a un mortifago que lo estaba atacando mientras él tan solo levantaba un escudo para defenderse, aunque como ya sabíamos todos incluido él no le iba a servir de nada.

¿Qué demonios significaba esa escena?, ¿no se suponía que Harry no se dejaría matar por nadie hasta acabar con Voldemort?, entonces ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Maldito Potter y eso que se supone que es el maldito elegido.- dijo Malfoy y para mi sorpresa hecho a correr en su dirección, se suponía que odiaba a Harry y sin embargo era el primero en ir en su ayuda.

Ginny y yo echemos a correr detrás de él, tenía que haber una explicación para que Harry actuara así, el problema era averiguar a que demonios se debía, tal vez le habían lanzado un imperius, no eso era imposible, Harry era capaz de librarse de esa maldición con facilidad, además de que se estaba defendiendo, no atacaba pero si se defendía con lo que podía.

-Agáchate Potter.- la voz de Malfoy me trajo de vuelta, y vi para mi sorpresa como Harry se ponía rápidamente de pie, y gritaba:

-Detente Malfoy no ataqu…- no terminó de hablar, ya que Malfoy ya había dicho el hechizo y este volaba en dirección del mortifago, tanto Ginny como yo nos quedamos heladas al ver como el mismo Harry se tiraba contra el mortifago y lo alejaba de la trayectoria del hechizo de Malfoy.

-Ya esta se ha vuelto loco.- dijo Malfoy enfadado al ver como este era empujado con brusquedad por el mortifago para quitarse de encima a Harry.

-Inepto, ¿qué piensas que haces?- no, no eso no era posible, la varita de Ginny cayó al suelo justo a mi lado seguramente estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, eso no era posible ese mortifago no podía ser…

-La maldita sangre sucia.- la voz de Malfoy sonaba furiosa, y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada:

-No vuelvas a llamarla así Malfoy o te juro que…-

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Potter no te das cuenta de que es ella la que te esta atacando no yo?- dijo este furioso observando como Harry lo miraba con odio.

-Malditos entrometidos, largaos de aquí no tenéis nada que hacer contra mí.- dijo Hermione mientras nos miraba a nosotros, para nuestra sorpresa los tres salimos disparados y a nuestro alrededor donde habíamos caído apareció un fuego que nos rodeaba a los tres, impidiendo que saliéramos de este círculo.

-Hermione detente, es a mí a quien quieres matar déjalos a ellos fuera de esto.- escuché que le decía Harry a Hermione, y me percaté de que el muy imbécil tenía varias heridas entre las que destacaba una en el hombro izquierdo que le impedía mover bien la mano.

-Es divertido acabar con gente insignificante Potter no entiendo por que no quisiste unirte a él, el poder es sumamente atrayente y realmente estimulante.-

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo Hermione, tú no eres as…-

-Cállate Potter tú no me conoces, lo mejor es terminar esto de una maldita vez me he cansado ya de jugar.-

Me fijé en como le lanzaba un nuevo hechizo a Harry que lo hizo volar contra el árbol de detrás de él, este se golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y se quedó como ido, escuché como Malfoy maldecía a mi lado y como Ginny gemía de impotencia.

¿Qué demonios podíamos hacer nosotros?

Malfoy me contestó a esa pregunta sin formular, lanzó un desmayus desde su posición hacía Hermione y acertó justo cuando ella se disponía a atacar de nueva cuenta a Harry.

El hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda y Harry se recuperó lo justo para correr a ella y cogerla antes de que diera contra el suelo, el fuego que nos rodeaba a nosotros desapareció de inmediato y Ginny y yo corrimos al encuentro de ambos.

Vi como Harry retiraba la mascara plateada del rostro de Hermione.

-Maldito despreciable me las va a pagar.- escuché que decía este mientras le retira el pelo de la cara a Hermione, y la miraba como nunca antes había mirado a alguien al menos mientras el tiempo que hacía que yo lo conocía.

Miré de reojo a Ginny y me percaté de que esta había cogido la mano de Malfoy al parecer le dolía aun el ver que Harry se había enamorado de Hermione después de todo.

-Te pienso sacar de aquí.- escuché que murmuraba este nos miró a los tres y dijo:

-¿Cuanto hace que esto empezó?-

-No sabría decirte.- dijo Malfoy sin más Harry me miró a mí y me dijo:

-Ron esta a salvo.- sentí un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras y después me dijo:

-¿Dónde están ellos?- sabía a quien se refería pero fue Malfoy el que le contestó:

-Encerrados los alejemos de todo esto.-

-Eso esta bien.- susurró este y lo vi llevarse una mano a uno de sus bolsillos.- acercaos un momento quiero deciros algo.- no me gustó el tono de su voz, sonaba apagado y con cierta tristeza.

-Necesito que cojas a Hermione Malfoy, ni Ginny ni Luna tendrán la fuerza suficiente para cargarla además de que por lo que veo ambas están heridas.- Draco no dijo nada en absoluto tan solo se guardó la varita y se acercó a él.

Lo vi coger a Hermione y Ginny y yo nos acercamos a él para saber que quería decirnos.

Cuando ya estábamos cerca de él lo contemplé mientras se ponía de pie y cogía su varita, los tres lo mirábamos esperando que hablara, pero una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios he intenté incorporarme rápidamente no me gustaba nada esto, Harry estaba tramando algo seguro.

-Lo siento Luna no podrás levantarte ni tú ni ninguno de vosotros, te dije mejor dicho te aseguré que Ron estaría a salvo mi intención desde un principio era que no solo él lo estuviese, no esperaba este ataque a Hogwarts, ni que ella fuera la que me atacara a mí, pero bueno a pesar de todo parece que todo saldrá bien.- nos miró a los tres y después poso la vista en Hermione que comenzaba a despertarse del desmayus que Malfoy le había lanzado.

-No tenía derecho a pediros que me ayudaseis, no tenía derecho a pedir a Ron que me acompañase a terminar con los horcuxes sabiendo que yo era el último de todos, pero era necesario hacerlo, espero que me entendáis, y que no me guardéis rencor.

Luna cuida de Ron se que me odiará aunque espero que olvide todo cuando regreséis al futuro, al igual que vosotros, si todo sale bien el futuro debería ser diferente, tal vez y ni siquiera nos conozcamos en este aunque deseo que si que podamos ser amigos, si no es así, deseo deciros que ha sido todo un honor estar a vuestro lado y compartir tantas cosas juntos, incluso contigo Malfoy.

Cuidaos mucho y no volváis, regresar al futuro juntos todos los que deseéis volver.- al decir esto clavó la vista en Hermione estaba pensando en ella solamente en ella, no le importaba nada más que saber que ella sería feliz estaba segura de eso, y se estaba despidiendo de todos nosotros.

-Ya hablé con Ron pero aun así quiero que ninguno le guarde rencor si decide no volver al futuro con vosotros.- nos dijo sin apartar la vista de ella, la cual cuando la miré estaba abriendo los ojos, Harry fijó sus ojos en los de ella y ella lo miró con anhelo y con miedo, lo miró con cariño y desesperación abrió la boca para hablar justo cuando Harry tiró algo hacía nosotros, y fuimos todos tan estúpidos que a la vez alargamos la mano para coger el objeto pues lo había lanzado justo al centro sin especificar a quien iba dirigido.

Justo cuando lo tocamos supe lo que era, él sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Adiós ya nos veremos en el futuro.- y sentí como si algo tirase de mí con fuerza se me nubló la vista y todo a nuestro alrededor cambió, caí con fuerza a un suelo de madera, y sentí como los demás caían a mi lado, escuché un llanto cerca de nosotros, y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un Ron arrodillado contra una puerta llorando sin cesar.

Levantó la vista hacía nosotros seguramente cuando escuchó el golpe que producimos al aparecer allí.

-Ese maldito imbécil ¿a donde demonios nos ha mandado?- dijo Malfoy enfadado, mientras que Hermione se incorporaba y nos miraba con cierta superioridad y con suspicacia.

-¿Qué demonios es este sitio?, ¿por qué me habéis traído aquí escoria?- Los tres la miramos furiosos por sus palabras, Ron se incorporó con cuidado y dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Ese despreciable de Potter se me ha escapado, mi señor no estará orgulloso de esto tengo que volver y acaba…- no terminó de hablar pues Ginny le cruzó la cara de una bofetada al parecer la pequeña de los Weasley había cogido afinidad a hacer eso.

-¿Qué crees que haces maldita traidora?- vi como Hermione se disponía a atacar a Ginny pero Ron le quitó la varita de las manos y la miró furioso:

-¿Qué creías que ibas a hacer Hermione?- ella lo miró igualmente y le dijo:

-Vosotros insignificantes traidores no sois quien para dirigirme la palabra, tan solo sois basura, devuélveme mi varita o te juro que lo pagaras caro.-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dijo Ron sin entender nada.

-Al parecer esta de parte de Voldemort, cuando la encontramos estaba atacando a Potter, y el muy imbécil se estaba dejando matar.- dijo Malfoy.

-Con Voldemort, eso es imposible.- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione fijamente a los ojos como buscando algo en ella que al parecer no encontraba.

-Pues créetelo Weasley por que es la verdad, y menos mal que le has quitado la varita sino.- dijo Malfoy mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

-No creeréis que ya me tenéis.- dijo Hermione sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Los cuatro la miramos sin entender y sentí un escalofrío cuando dijo:

-No soy tan simple como vosotros yo no necesito de un palo para poder hacer magia.- sonrió aun más y sus ojos brillaron con fuego en su interior y recordé el fuego que nos había envuelto en el jardín de Hogwarts.

Sin pensarlo aparté a Ron de la vista de Hermione y me coloqué yo delante de él, sentí como si me atravesasen por todas partes, no pude evitar gritar de dolor y Ron me cogió con fuerza y me apretó contra él mientras me hablaba, cosas que no podía escuchar.

Vi como Ginny y creo que Malfoy le lanzaban hechizos a Hermione y esta reía abiertamente, no le hacían efecto los hechizos de ellos dos.

Sentí como más cuchillos me atravesaban y un sabor metálico en mi boca al volver a gritar sentí como las lágrimas de Ron caían en mis mejillas.

No escuchaba su voz a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba, hasta que lo escuché gritar con impotencia:

-HERMIONE YA BASTA LA VAS A MATAR.- de nuevo la escuché reír abiertamente con una risa fría y sin sentimiento, sentí como Ron dejaba de abrazarme y supe que la iba a atacar, sentí de nuevo una descarga de dolor.

No pude ver nada de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor solo escuchaba a Ginny que ahora se encontraba a mi lado y sabía que Draco y Ron estaban intentando parar a Hermione.

De repente un grito de sumo dolor se escuchó en la habitación un grito que no salió de mi sino de ella misma temí lo que Draco o Ron podrían haberle hecho.

Respirando con dificultad y sintiendo dolor por todo el cuerpo miré a donde ellos se encontraban, Draco estaba apuntando a Hermione pero la miraba sorprendido y estaba segura de que no le había lanzado ningún hechizo que la hiciera a ella gritar de esa forma.

Ron por su parte había dejado su varita a un lado y se encontraba cogiéndola de los hombros he intentando averiguar que le estaba pasando a ella.

-Ron ayúdame esto es insoportable.- escuché que ella le decía, yo seguía sin poder respirar del todo bien y no entendía nada.

-Hermione que te pasa, dime que tengo que hacer, no se que hacer…- decía Ron con desesperación mientras la zarandeaba.

Hermione volvió a gritar y se abrazó a si misma con fuerza intentando deshacerse de un dolor inexistente a mi parecer.

-¿Qué demonios te esta pasando Hermione?-

-Harry, Harry él, ahhhhhhhhhhh.- de nuevo comenzó a gritar mientras se abrazaba a si misma, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando pero al parecer volvía a ser la Hermione de siempre.

-¿Qué pasa con Harry?- el miedo en la voz de Ron era notable y nos recorrió a todos.

-Hermione que pasa.- dijo este cada vez más desesperado, lo vi mirar a su alrededor buscando algo en el suelo, hasta divisar el objeto en el suelo.

-Hermione tienes que ayudarnos para poder ayudar a Harry, no podemos salir de aquí sin tu ayuda.-

Me fijé en que Hermione estaba sudando y no dejaba de abrazarse a si misma miró a Ron sin entender y él cogió el objeto y se lo mostró:

-Es un trasladador, Harry lo hizo, y volverá a funcionar pero solo cuando sea mañana y nos hará aparecer en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero si tú lo modificas.- dijo este dejando la frase inconclusa.

-Podremos volver antes.- dijo Draco sin más.

Hermione miró el objeto y Ron le dijo:

-Tendrás que modificar no solo la hora sino el lugar de aparecernos debemos aparecer donde Harry este y no en Hogwarts, ¿dónde te encontró Harry Hermione?-

-En los terrenos de Hogwarts.- dijo Ginny a mi lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron sin entender.

-Ron están atacando Hogwarts, Voldemort atacó Hogwarts mientras que Harry y tú no estabais allí, cuando Harry volvió se encontró con Hermione y esta le atacó y estaba apunto de acabar con él cuando los encontramos nosotros, Draco le lanzó un desmayus a ella y él nos lanzó el trasladador después de inmovilizarnos y así llegamos todos aquí.- dijo Ginny mientras me ayudaba a mi.

-Estaban atacando Hogwarts, entonces nosotros no cambiamos nada, todo sigue igual.- susurró este para si y miró a Hermione que seguía abrazándose a si mismo:- ¿qué hay de los del pasado?- preguntó este.

-Los dejamos encerrados para que no pudieran intervenir.- aclaro Draco.

-Harry esta dispuesto a acabar en este tiempo, pero se supone que nosotros teníamos que impedir que hoy él y Hermione murieran, pero al parecer solo hemos cambiado el hecho de que Hermione no este en la batalla, Harry decidió sacarla a ella del lugar cuando nosotros aparecimos por que me quería lejos de la batalla, no quería que me pasase nada, al llegar nosotros tubo que pensar una manera de alejarnos para que no pudiésemos intervenir y de esa forma incluyó a Hermione en la encerrona.-

Ron parecía hablar solo, mientras que yo me daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se suponía que Harry y Hermione iban a morir en ese día y nosotros teníamos que impedir que eso pasase, pero en lugar de impedirlo lo que hemos hecho a sido salvar la vida tan solo de Hermione, y dejar solo a Harry ante el peligro.

-Harry me necesita a su lado.- escuché que susurraba Hermione para después comenzar a negar fuertemente:- no, es mi señor el que me necesita allí.-

-¿Qué demonios le esta pasando a Hermione?- preguntó Ron que al igual que nosotros no entendía por que ella hablaba de Voldemort como su señor y a la vez deseaba volver para ayudar a Harry.

Un nuevo grito de dolor por parte de ella nos hizo a todos mirarla atentamente hasta que ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos y su voz se convirtió en un susurro tan solo llamaba a Harry una y otra vez, hasta que su voz se apagó cayendo de nuevo desmayada esta vez no por un hechizo.

………………………………………………&………………………………………..

Tenía que volver a Hogwarts, tenía que regresar con mi señor, no podía seguir aquí al lado de estos miserables traidores a la sangre, mi señor me necesitaba a su lado y haría lo imposible por llegar.

Cuando la pelirroja me abofeteó estaba dispuesta a matarla, pero ese maldito pelirrojo se interpuso, cuando sus ojos azules me reprocharon mi comportamiento sentí un escalofrío recorrerme igual al que sentí cuando ese maldito de Potter me miró directamente a los ojos, y sentí una punzada en mi cabeza de dolor, sentía que los conocía de siempre sabía como actuaría cada uno en cada situación, y ellos parecían saberlo igualmente de mí.

Me sentía como si no tuviéramos secretos entre nosotros tres a pesar de que sabía que guardaba más con Potter que con el Weasley.

Sentí que poco a poco iba perdiendo algo cuando vi que Potter se despedía de nosotros con esa triste sonrisa en sus labios, y eso me había echo enfadar, pues ese chico y yo lo único que teníamos que ver era que mi señor lo quería muerto y era mi misión acabarlo.

Pero no pude conseguirlo y ahora me encontraba con este otro que me era tan familiar, y al que deseé con todas mis fuerzas herir por no dejarme volver con mi señor.

Los escuché decir que sin varita no era peligrosa y les quise demostrar cuan equivocados estaban miré con odio al pelirrojo que parecía conocerme tan bien y me dispuse a enseñarles el dolor que podía llegar a causar sin varita.

Cuando ya estaba terminando de concentrarme la rubia se interpuso y la muy tonta recibió mi hechizo de dolor, eso le pasaba por estúpida.

La escuché gritar y sentí una grata sensación al escucharla se merecía eso y mucho más por tonta, así que decidí lanzarle otra dosis, vi, como el pelirrojo lloraba mientras la abrazaba y me gritaba que me detuviese, contemplé como Malfoy sacaba su varita y como la Weasley se acercaba a la rubia esa, mientras que el otro Weasley me miraba con rabia pero no con odio, a pesar de lo que yo estaba haciendo no me miraba con odio, igual que el miserable de Potter cuando lo estaba atacando, en ningún momento me atacó tan solo lanzaba hechizos escudo que lo defendían pero ni un solo hechizo de ataque o magia oscura.

Y cuando me miraba buscando mis ojos sin encontrarlos por la mascara me miraba con cariño y tristeza, ¿por qué ese miserable hacía eso?

El Weasley se levantó con la varita dispuesto a atacarme al parecer si que podía hacerlo no como Potter que no había sido capaz de atacarme, lo vi levantar la varita para atacarme a mi, y sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, cerré un momento los ojos por el dolor, y lo vi.

Potter delante de una pelirroja y el otro Potter en el suelo, mi señor delante de él dispuesto a matarlo mientras decía algo que no escuchaba.

Un verde esmeralda me atravesó por completo en la mente, y sentí un fuerte dolor, mientras ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas llegar al lado de Harry, pues el estaba en peligro y me necesitaba.

Sentía su dolor, sabía que me necesitaba y yo no estaba allí para ayudarle, escuchaba palabras sueltas de los que me acompañaban, Ron decía algo de un trasladador que Harry había creado pero que solo funcionaría al día siguiente.

De nuevo sentí un fuerte dolor, y supe que mi señor me deseaba a su lado, que deseaba que me encontrase con él cuanto antes debía dejar de estar con esta escoria tenía que hacerme con el trasladador y volver a encantarlo para regresar con mi señor y acabar con Potter.

De nuevo un fuerte dolor que me hizo cerrar los ojos y vi como Potter caía contra uno de los muros del castillo y sentí miedo de que estuviese muerto pues sabía que si no estaba al lado de Harry podría dejarse matar el muy estúpido no lucharía lo suficiente, después de todo no tenía gran cosa por la que luchar, pero yo no deseaba eso, es más estaba convencida de que si él moría yo….

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, al darme cuenta de que me había estado engañando desde hacía mucho tiempo, veía ahí delante de mí a Ron hablar y hablar de infinidad de cosas que ahora mismo para mí no tenían ningún sentido, es más, ¿cómo es posible que Ron estuviese aquí?, ¿y Luna, Ginny y Malfoy?

Un nuevo dolor me recorrió por completo y sentí que comenzaba a llorar, Harry él me necesitaba pero Voldemort también, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, ¿cómo era posible que yo supiera que Voldemort me deseaba a su lado?

Cerré los ojos de nuevo dejándome arrastrar hasta donde estaba siendo llamada, y solo los ojos de Harry me llamaban con desesperación o al menos era lo único que yo podía ver con claridad era lo único que anhelaba observar y conservar a mi lado, si él no se encontraba cerca para mí no había un sentido, no ya no.

Sentí que era arrastrada a una oscuridad a la que no quería llegar pues perdería de vista a Harry y dejaría de sentir que me necesitaba.

Pero era inevitable ya que no era capaz a dejar de sentir ese dolor tan grande que me causaba el no estar a su lado en esos momentos.

Poco a poco la oscuridad me acogió mientras solo podía pensar en él y en ir en su ayuda:

-Harry, Harry no puedo ir.-

…………………………………….&………………………………………………

Nos encontrábamos todos en la batalla y aunque nos había resultado difícil habíamos conseguido no separarnos unos de otros.

Lily se encontraba decidida a mi lado y enfrentándose a un mortifago, mientras que yo me estaba ocupando de otro, Remus y Marta se encontraban luchando también juntos, Sirius había decidido estar cerca de Peter por temor a que a este le pasase algo después de todo era el más débil de todos y queríamos salir todos con vida de todo eso.

Me sorprendió ver que Dumbledore no se encontraba por ninguna parte sin embargo Mcgonagall y los demás profesores si que estaban luchando.

Eso me intrigó de sobremanera.

Nuestras batallas eran cada vez más difíciles no por que ellos fueran mejores sino por que eran muchos y nosotros nos cansábamos cada vez más.

Regulus apareció en un momento justo a tiempo para salvar a su hermano de un hechizo que lo hubiese dejado muy mal, no necesitaron hablar entre ellos, tan solo una sonrisa por parte de Sirius hizo que Regulus se uniera a nuestra causa de deshacernos de los mortifagos que atacaban nuestro castillo.

-Vaya Vaya al parecer no tendré que buscar mucho, ya encontré a los traidores que buscaba.- esa voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras nos hizo girarnos a todos, mientras que los mortifagos comenzaron a reír abiertamente.

Cuando me giré pude ver a Voldemort observándonos tan solo a Lily y a mí, me dí cuenta de que a los otros no les tomaba importancia.

Es como si ninguno existiera a sus ojos, demasiado insignificantes.

Me coloqué delante de Lily no dejaría que le hiciera nada a ella, antes tendría que acabar conmigo, de eso no dude en ningún momento.

-¿Potter si no me equivoco?- no conteste sabía que sabía quien era, de echo estaba seguro de que lo sabía incluso antes de que Harry y Hermione hubiesen llegado a este tiempo, nos había investigado a todos.

-Es una lastima que una familia de sangre limpia acabe desapareciendo de esa forma Potter, podrías encontrar otra salida, de echo no es necesario que acabe contigo, tan solo necesito que ella muera y todo estará resuelto.- Hablaba tan calmadamente y despreocupado de acabar con la vida de Lily que me enfurecí y sin pensarlo lo ataqué algo estúpido y sin duda descabellado, pero estaba furioso por que despreciaba de esa forma la vida de Lily.

Mi hechizo no le hizo absolutamente nada, y todos me miraban sorprendidos por mi atrevimiento:

-Nunca escúchame bien dejaré que le pongas las manos encima maldita serpiente.- mi voz sonaba furiosa tal y como yo estaba.

Sirius se colocó rápidamente a mi lado sabía que contaba con él y su apoyo, Remus estaba por dar unos pasos para acercarse a nosotros y demostrar que estaba con nosotros cuando Marta lo sujetó con fuerza, estaba asustada y temía por la vida de mi amigo interiormente se lo agradecí, sabía que no había manera de sacar a Sirius de la ecuación pero al menos Remus si podía salir y Peter también.

Contemplé como Lily sujetaba con más fuerza su varita estaba asustada lo sabía pero decidida a luchar por su vida hasta el final.

-Si esa es tú decisión no se hable más.- y así fue varios hechizos volaron en nuestra dirección, no solo Voldemort nos atacó sino que sus malditos mortifagos decidieron secundarlo.

Todos nosotros lanzamos un hechizo escudo en diferentes direcciones para pararlos todos, pero a pesar de eso uno me dio en el hombro derecho y este comenzó a dolerme y a sangrar.

Lily ahogó un grito al verme herido y yo tan solo le guiñé un ojo como asegurándole de que no era nada.

Seguimos lanzando hechizos, unos lanzábamos escudos, otros de ataque, me dí cuenta de que al final Remus y Marta estaban metidos también en la ecuación y que Peter se encontraba al lado derecho de Lily creando un escudo que por sorprendente que me pareciera era sumamente poderoso pues había recibido unas tres maldiciones poderosas y aun seguía resistiendo.

Sirius y yo parecíamos otro equipo, Sirius detenía los hechizos y siempre que le era posible contraatacaba y yo siempre atacaba.

Remus y Marta contaban con el peculiar don de ella y así les era más fácil salir airosos de los ataques que recibían.

Pero estábamos cansados y yo me sentía mareado, sentí una punzada de dolor en el brazo derecho y sentí que la vista se me nublaba sentía que dentro de poco caería desmayado sin remedio a pesar de que sabía que si eso sucedía no la volvería a ver nunca.

Y no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasase, sentía la necesidad de demostrarle a ese ser miserable que era mejor de lo que en realidad era.

Sabía con certeza que no se rendiría hasta acabar con alguno de nosotros dos, después de todo Harry no debía de existir y se suponía que si Lily o yo desaparecíamos sería suficiente para que se fuese pues ya no existiría nadie que pudiese acabar con él.

Seguí en pie con mucho esfuerzo por mi parte pues sin ninguna duda no me sería fácil seguir, y esperaba que llegase Dumbledore pronto o no lo contaríamos.

Un hechizo me dio de pleno por la espalda haciéndome caer hacía delante justo a los pies de un mortifago.

Intenté levantarme pero el muy miserable me puso un pie encima para que no lo hiciese, y se agacho lo suficiente para quitarme la varita.

-Maldito bastardo.-

-Creo Potter que has perdido algo.- ese miserable se estaba riendo de mí abiertamente y eso me enfureció aun más.

Conseguí apartar su pie de encima de mí y me puse de pie con trabajo, él me miraba directamente y reía como si hubiesen contado un chiste muy bueno, sentí una rabia tremenda recorrerme cuando identifiqué la risa odiosa de Malfoy.

-Maldito despreciable, así que si que te has unido a esa serpiente.-

-Me he unido al equipo ganador Potter no como tú, y esos estúpidos de tus amigos, mira el campo de batalla, dime ahora ¿dónde se encuentra el famoso Albus Dumbledore cuando su preciado colegio esta siendo atacado?,estas en el bando perdedor Potter y ha llegado la hora de hacerte pagar todas tus injusticias pasadas.- ese maldito imbécil ni siquiera sabía a lo que estaba contribuyendo de eso estaba seguro el muy idiota solo pensaba en las bromas absurdas que les gastamos, de eso estaba compuesto el bando de Voldemort de malditos niñatos rencorosos.

Estaba claro que yo mismo me había buscado esto la verdad, me había pasado en algunas ocasiones no lo pienso negar, pero tampoco es para llegara estos extremos la verdad.

Ya era imposible cambiar las cosas así que solo me quedaba intentar burlar a este miserable Slytherin para poder hacerme con mi varita cuanto antes.

Estaba tan pendiente de este hecho que no tome importancia a nada de lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor cosa que después seguramente lamentaría.

……………………………………..&……………………………………………...

Todo era más o menos como en mi sueño y eso me asustaba, no quería que todo sucediese así, sentía miedo y más cada vez que veía a Remus en apuros, pero algo me decía que esta noche sería la decisiva y estaba dispuesta a que él tuviese un futuro.

No me importaba pensar en convertirme en una asesina si con ello llevaba acabo lo que deseaba y no me importaba no formar parte de ese futuro y mucho menos si él lo cumplía felizmente.

Estaba segura de que sería así, y nada ni nadie me harían cambiar de opinión y mucho menos se interpondría en mi decisión de dejarlo a él con vida.

No me importaba nada el resto de mis visiones las cuales ya sabía su significado y para las que se ya no me encontraría viva para contemplar como todo eso sucedía y no me importaba después de todo no quería ver el sufrimiento que esta noche dejaría en todos los que intervenían en ella.

Ninguno saldría bien parado, y no quería ser una testigo más de esto.

Contemple con terror como Voldemort se acercaba a Lily y James y temí que por primera vez mis visiones no fueran acertadas, pues por ninguna parte aparecían ni Hermione ni Harry.

Sentí que un escalofrío me recorría por completo al entender que tal vez y por culpa de Dexter mis visiones ya no se cumplirían, ¿acaso Hermione había terminado con Harry?, ¿el lavado de cerebro de Dexter había funcionado tan bien que Hermione había podido de verdad llevar a cabo tal cosa?, no, me negaba a pensar que eso fuese posible, pues entonces ¿dónde quedaba relegado las enseñanzas de Dumbledore y sus ideales?

¿Era acaso este otro final que yo no había podido ver pero que Dexter si había supuesto con acierto?, ¿por eso nunca le tomo mucha importancia a Harry en mis visiones?, ¿era por esto que él solo se empeñaba en que era ella la que nos pertenecía, la que debía ser una de nosotros?, ¿estaba ya desde un principio con Voldemort, y por ello todo esto?

Lo cierto es que la traición de Dexter no la vi hasta justo cuando él se hizo con Hermione, y fue cuando vi la debilidad de Harry.

Esa era la mejor carta de Voldemort para hacer que Harry no luchara que ella estuviese en su bando y que lo atacara ella directamente.

Demasiado tarde me llegó la visión adecuada para poder pararlo había ocasiones en que esto me pasaba con mis padres fue igual, tuve la visión del incendio demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo y siempre que esto me pasa pienso lo mismo, estaba tan determinado a que esto pasase que ni siquiera me fue mostrado a mí hasta que ya no hubo tiempo para cambiarlo.

¿Entonces Hermione debía de unirse a él?, ¿y que había de los otros del futuro?, a estos es que ni los vi llegar, sin embargo en cuanto Harry y Hermione llegaron a este tiempo los vi a ambos, pero solo cuando él despertó consideré la idea de Dexter de entrar en Hogwarts, aunque él llevaba insistiendo mucho tiempo en que fuera a por ella, pero yo sentía más curiosidad por él.

Aunque en este momento eso ya no importa ni mis dudas ni nada de mis visiones, ahora lo único importante es Remus para mí.

James y Lily se que pueden arreglárselas solos y además Sirius y Peter están con ellos al igual que Régulus.

Se que Remus lo que más desea es ayudarlos pero no quiero que él se enfrente a Voldemort no hasta que no haya más remedio si él así lo desea pero confío en que Harry no habrá sido vencido tan fácilmente y que llegará a tiempo para impedir que él deje de existir.

Ya no le queda más que acabar con Voldemort y todo habrá terminado, estoy segura de que él lo puede conseguir.

-Cuidado Marta.- la voz de Remus me trajo de vuelta al campo de batalla al que no debía de dejar de mirar, conseguí apartarme a tiempo de un hechizo que seguramente era magia negra que se dirigía en mi dirección miré hacía donde venía el rayo y me encontré con el miserable de Dexter y a su lado para mayor sorpresa mía se encontraba el despreciable de Greyback con una gran sonrisa y sin mascara.

Al parecer a ese no le importaba nada que lo reconociesen y dejaba en claro quien era su maldito señor.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí mi querido aperitivo sin terminar.- dijo este con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Remus.

Me fijé yo también en Remus y sentí un escalofrío al ver el odio que desprendían sus ojos oro al mirarlo a él.

-Esta vez yo seré el que disfrute Greyback.-lo escuche que decía entre dientes.

-Vaya pareces enfadado después de todo lo único que hice fue hacerte el mejor regalo que alguien puede hacerte muchacho, no se a que viene tanto rencor por tu parte.-

Escuché como Remus gruñía furioso y lo miraba aun más enfadado cogió con tanta fuerza su varita que de esta comenzaron a salir chispas.

-Viendo tu conducta chaval tendré que enseñarte que de verdad lo que te hice fue un gran regalo haciéndole el mismo favor a tu amiguita aquí presente.- lo vi prepararse para atacarme pero Remus se colocó delante de mí furioso y le lanzó un hechizo a este que lo hizo retroceder y levantar un escudo para detenerlo:

-No le tocarás ni un pelo.- dijo este sin más aun más enfadado, Dexter dio un paso hacía delante y dijo:

-Fenir te dije que Marta era toda mía.- Remus ahora fijó su vista en él y me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento, ahora todo terminaría al menos para mí.

Estos dos eran los responsables, estaba segura de que yo dejara de existir, bueno en realidad Remus cosa que no dejaría que pasase repito.

Fenir no dudo en atacar a Remus en cuento Dexter dejó de hablar, y por su parte Dexter se decidió por atacarme a mí.

Nuestros duelos eran parejos, sabía de sobra que podía vencer a Dexter en un duelo lo que solo me quedaba un candidato para la caída que pronto se produciría.

Fijé mi vista en Remus y Fenir mientras esquivaba un ataque de Dexter que furioso intensificó sus ataques al ver que yo ya estaba preparada para cada uno de los que él me iba a lanzar, no por nada tenía este don que me revelaba sus hechizos antes de hacerlos, sino que sentía que conocía a Dexter muy bien después de todo habían sido muchos años juntos, era como si fuésemos uno ese había sido su error al elegirme a mí como su oponente no recordar que yo lo conocía igual que él me conocía a mí.

Pero no contaba con que su don lo pudiese ayudar en esta ocasión y menos después de haberlo utilizado como tendría que haberlo hecho con Hermione para que esta de verdad dejara de recordar a Harry.

-Vas a pagarme todo lo que has ocasionado Dexter, no entiendo por qué lo hiciste pero esto no terminará como tú quieres lo he visto.- dije sin más esquivando de nuevo un hechizo de él contra mí.

-No sabes lo que dices, Voldemort es realmente poderoso y más ahora que la que lo podía destruir esta de su parte, cuando él me dijo que solo la necesitaba a ella supe de inmediato cual sería la decisión acertada.-

-¿De que estas hablando?, no es ella la destinada a acabar con Voldemort Dexter sino Harry.- él se quedó helado en su sitio mientras me miraba sorprendido y dijo:

-¿De qué estas hablando?, solo ella salía en tus visiones era ella la que lo estaba ata…- se quedó callado al verme a mí mirarlo sin entender y negando con la cabeza:

-No se de que estas hablando Dexter pero yo os mostré todas mis visiones y en ellas estaba bien claro que era Harry, el chico que estaba siempre con Hermione el destinado a acabar con Voldemort.-

-No aparecía ningún chico en tus visiones Marta.- dijo este sin más y mirándome con recelo ahora era yo la sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, Harry salió siempre en mis visiones a la par que Hermione, siempre salían juntos en estas y yo siempre os lo mostré.-

-¿Acaso piensas que habríamos sido tan estúpidos de pasar por alto que era el chico el que tenía el poder necesario para acabar con Voldemort?, nunca nos mostraste a ese Harry en tus visiones, por eso no le dimos mayor importancia cuando la intentemos coger a ella.-

-Eso es imposible.- murmuré yo extrañada mientras que de nuevo me inundaban las preguntas, ¿acaso sí que de verdad todo esto tenía que pasar?, ¿era por esto que ellos no habían visto nunca a Harry?

Entones todo tendría sentido la verdad pero seguía siendo todo tan extraño.

Dexter parecía igual de distraído que yo al darse cuenta de que había ahora otra posibilidad a sus cálculos.

Al percatarse de que ya no todo estaba tan seguro como él se esperaba.

Me di cuenta de que mi lucha ya se había terminado justo cuando un grito por parte de Remus me trajo de vuelta revelándome la verdad de la situación que ya era el momento de terminar:

-Ah maldito despreciable.- escuché que Remus gritaba y lo vi caer al suelo mientras se agarraba con fuerza la mano derecha que sangraba sin cesar.

-De nuevo probaré sangre esta noche.- escuché a Fenir decir.

Sin pensarlo le lancé una maldición a este que lo hizo girarse y mirar para mí.

-Parece que la niña desea jugar conmigo.- exclamo este con una sonrisa, vi como Remus se levantaba y sin más se colocaba delante de mí:

-No has terminado conmigo así que ni te fijes en ella.- él sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-Deseo más su sangre que la tuya después de todo esa aun no la he probado, así que si lo que quieres es que termine ya contigo lo haré con gusto, Avara Kedabra.- la maldición salió veloz hacía Remus tal y como en mi sueño sucedía y sin pensarlo ni siquiera calcular mis movimientos mi cuerpo se movió solo al parecer toda yo deseaba que él viviese no solo mi corazón.

Lo agarré con fuerza y tiré de él haciéndolo mirar y que me mirase solo a mí que no le diese tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Sin más cumplí el único deseo que nunca había hecho realidad, lo bese en los labios sabiendo que esa sería la única vez que me pertenecían pues yo ya había visto que esos labios pertenecían a alguien que ni siquiera había nacido aun.

Sus ojos oro se abrieron al máximo de la sorpresa, y no fue capaz a actuar que era justo lo que yo deseaba, sentí el impacto del rayo en mi espalda y ya no supe nada más, al menos caí con su sabor en mis labios.

………………………………………..&………………………………………………...

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, una de las peores, pues sino no lo entendía, veía de un momento a otro un rayo verde dirigirse hasta mí, pero de la nada los ojos de ella se encargaron de traer toda mi atención por completo, lo olvide todo, donde estábamos lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor solo podía contemplar su mirada diciéndome que me quería, solo a mí, que lo era todo para ella, sintiendo en todo mi ser que quería corresponder ciegamente a todos sus deseos y sentimientos, la vi acercarse y sentí sus labios con los míos.

Su sabor me envolvió por completo y sentí una tremenda tristeza al percatarme de que se estaba despidiendo de mí, no entendí que me quería decir con esa despedida, hasta un momento después de verla caer al suelo demostrándome que había cumplido su promesa, y demostrándome que la acababa de perder para siempre.

Sentí un gran vacío en mi interior en el momento en que escuché como el cuerpo de ella caía sin vida al suelo, y todo mi ser clamaba por una sola cosa, venganza, miré a Fenir directamente a los ojos y lo vi retroceder con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos, él era un hombre-lobo al igual que yo, había llegado el momento de sacar a la luz mi verdadera naturaleza contra el mismo que me la había dado.

Sin pensarlo levanté la varita no pensé en nada más que infligirle el mayor dolor posible a ese miserable, y así como lo deseaba lo hice, de mis labios salió una de las maldiciones imperdonables, la que producía dolor pues eso era lo que deseaba que sufriera, que suplicara por su vida, que pidiera clemencia una que no recibiría, pues no le daría ese gusto:

-Crucius.- confieso que pensé que no me saldría la voz de una forma tan tranquila, pero hablé sin temor sin nervios la palabra brotó de mis labios como si lo que estuviese invocando no fuera malo, como si lo que estuviese invocando fuese la cosa más normal del mundo y lo hubiese hecho toda la vida cuando en realidad era la primera vez.

Sentí que algo húmedo caía por mis mejillas mientras escuchaba los gritos de ese ser despreciable al darle mi hechizo en el cuerpo, después de todo si que era capaz de hacer esa maldición, sus gritos no me ablandaron, y al llevar mi mano a mi mejilla me di cuenta de que eran lágrimas lo que caían por estas.

Estaba llorando por ella, por su marcha, por haberme dejado, por haberme salvado.

-¿Remus que estás haciendo amigo?- sentí que alguien me hablaba a mi lado pero no me importó en absoluto solo quería centrarme en sus gritos, en su dolor, en su sufrimiento, nada más que eso era importante para mí.

Mi hechizo no dejaba de salir de mi varita en su dirección, y seguía gritando sin cesar, sentí que alguien tiraba de mí, pero yo tan solo fijé mi vista en mi objetivo no quería ver nada que no fuese su cuerpo retorcerse y sufrir, no deseaba dejar de verlo a él así, mientras recordaba una y otra vez como ella se colocaba delante de mí para salvarme y desearme que fuese feliz sin ella.

Lo que no sabía es que al hacer eso una parte de mí había muerto con ella, la parte que pensaba con cierta compasión había caído a manos de Fenir Greyback y él sería el único testigo de ello pues lo sufriría en su propia carne.

-Detente ya no sirve de nada, Remus el despreciable ese se ha desmayado no le estás haciendo nada.- pero su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose y yo era capaz de escuchar como sus huesos se rompían uno a uno cada vez que se retorcía de una manera extraña o imposible.

-Remus por Merlín mírame.- esa voz me hizo mirar a otro sitio después de todo pertenecía a una de las pocas que me había llegado a conocer bien, Lily me miraba asustada y estaba sangrando por el labio inferior y tenía su varita sosteniendo un escudo que nos cubría a mí, a Sirius, a Peter, al cuerpo inerte de Marta y a ella.

-¿Dónde está James?- pregunté sin pensar y mi hechizo ahora si dejo de hacer efecto en el cuerpo desmayado de Greyback.

-Se separó de nosotros antes y no lo hemos podido localizar, creo que fue al seguir a Malfoy tenemos que ir a buscarlo cuento antes.- escuché que decía Peter, pero Sirius llamó nuestra atención:

-Eso sería posible si no tuviésemos nada más y nada menos que al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos delante nuestra.- Lily seguía sosteniendo el escudo y me sorprendí mucho ya que era realmente resistente ante un hechizo de Voldemort.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Dumbledore?- preguntó Peter mientras se preparaba para recibir un nuevo ataque de Voldemort y sus seguidores, pues se habían reunido de nuevo algunos mortifagos con él y se disponían a atacarnos a todos a la vez de nuevo.

Contemple como los seis se disponían a atacarnos a todos a la vez, y me preparé, mire a Lily y le dije:

-Tu encárgate de defendernos del hechizo de Voldemort los otros déjanoslos a nosotros.- Lily asintió decidida y me fije que no solo sangraba por el labio sino que al parecer tenía una herida en la cabeza.

-¿Os habéis fijado en que ninguno de lo amigos de Hermione se encuentra por aquí?- dijo Sirius mientras lanzaba un hechizo contra uno de los mortifagos.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que tenía razón y que no había visto a ninguno de ellos en el lugar, ¿a qué se debía su desaparición del campo de batalla?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso pues un rayo voló en mi dirección y lo detuve a tiempo pero no me percaté de que dos más venían en mi dirección uno me dio de lleno el otro fue detenido a tiempo por James que acababa de aparecer con su varita en mano, ¿qué abría estado haciendo?

-De nuevo todos los actores reunidos ya es hora de terminar con todo esto.- escuché que Voldemort decía mientras caía al suelo de rodillas sintiendo un fuerte dolor en las costillas pues el hechizo que si me había dado me había hecho daño, no se cuanto pero era grave sin duda y doloroso.

-No servirá nada más que para que caigas esta noche.- dijo James con rencor.

Una risa fría y que cortaría hasta el mismísimo hielo se hizo escuchar y su voz que arrastraba las palabras que decía:

-Sin duda eres divertido Potter pero no cuentes con que eso sea así Crucius.- la maldición voló hacía James pero un escudo invocado por Lily lo detuvo Voldemort clavó sus ojos negros en ella y le lanzó un hechizo intenté ponerme en pie para ayudarla ya que Sirius y Peter no podían pero me fue imposible, miré con impotencia como el hechizo le daba a Lily de lleno.

No fui el único en gritar su nombre, y James le lanzó un hechizo a Voldemort, este tan solo le devolvió uno más potente haciéndolo salir volando:

-James.- la voz de Sirius se hizo escuchar entonces, y lo vi correr hacía él con rapidez mientras esquivaba hechizos que los mortifagos le estaban lanzando.

Un error por su parte sin duda, pues ahora Voldemort fijó su vista en él, levantó la varita para atacarlo pero la voz de Harry lo paró:

-Ni se te ocurra asquerosa serpiente.- un rayo impactó en Voldemort que lo hizo retroceder y mirar al frente furioso:

-Tú, deberías de estar muerto.- Harry sonrió de medio lado y se colocó delante de Sirius y James:

-Eso quisieras, pero ya ves que nunca salen las cosas como tú deseas.- hablaba tan calmadamente que pareciera que realmente tenía posibilidades de salir con vida de ese enfrentamiento, parecía tan decidido y pensar que si que lo estaba pero para acabar con su vida.

……………………………………….&……………………………………………

Me encontraba luchando contra mortifagos que salían de dios sabe dónde, cuando lo escuché a él reír abiertamente mientras saltaba y se burlaba de un mortifago, parecía que todo a su alrededor era un parque de atracciones, y no parecía importarle que el mortifago se enfurecía más con cada broma que le gastaba.

Yo por mi parte estaba más que furioso pues ese maldito mono de feria que resultaría ser mi padre en un futuro debería estar encerrado junto con los otros en una maldita habitación dentro de Hogwarts, ¿entonces que hacía saltando por todo el campo de batalla?

Me fijé en que dejaba al mortifago en cuestión cao en el suelo tras lanzarle un hechizo por la espalda, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato revelando su carácter serio, miró el cuerpo del mortifago con cierto odio impreso en él y después comenzó a correr, no dude un solo momento en seguirlo, pues sin duda me llevaría hasta los otros y ya se me ocurriría una maldita forma de sacarlos a todos de la batalla pues si él había salido sin duda los otros también.

Corrí con cierta dificultad detrás de él, y llegué hasta los invernaderos donde se encontraban todos los demás y para mi sorpresa Voldemort también, aunque no debería de haberme sorprendido.

El grito de mi madre al recibir una maldición por parte de Voldemort me hizo salir de mi sorpresa, y me enfurecí.

Lo vi levantar su varita contra James y lanzarlo lejos, vi a Sirius correr hasta él y supe lo que Voldemort pensaba hacer algo que sin duda no permitiría, no a Sirius no lo tocaría de eso ni hablar.

-Ni se te ocurra asquerosa serpiente.- lo apunté con mi varita y de esta salió un rayo que impactó en él de lleno haciéndolo que se fijase en mí y solo en mí:

-Tú, deberías de estar muerto.- sonreí de medio lado sabía que no le gustaría mi respuesta pero me daba igual ya había llegado el momento de terminar con todo y de llegar al fin.

-Eso quisieras, pero ya ves que nunca salen las cosas como tú deseas.- me miró con infinito odio el mismo que yo sentía por él seguramente y me di cuenta de que después de todo sí que había entrado en mi mente:

-No podrás acabar conmigo miserable, y lamentarás el siquiera haber pensado que si que podías llegar a conseguirlo. – sonrió con suficiencia:

-No eres inmortal y conseguiré terminar contigo así me tenga que convertir en un asesino.- le dije sin más y él sonrió abiertamente:

-Chico al igual que conseguí hacerme con la esencia de los dementores conseguiré volver, para tú mala suerte no solo tenía dos Horcuxes muchacho.-

-Lo se, son siete en total y seis de ellos ya no existen.- dije sin más, y el me miró sorprendido:

-¿Siete?, estas equivocado mocoso, y no creo que hayas acabado con todos no son tan fáciles de encontrar.-

-El relicario de la cueva, la copa que poseía Bellatrix Black en su poder, el diario de la casa de los Malfoy, el anillo de la casa de los Gaunt, la pluma que Rowena le regaló a Salazar y que ocultaste en la cámara secreta y tu querida Nagyni.- enumere mientras que veía como sus ojos se abrían cada vez más ante mis palabras.

-Habías dicho siete.- lo escuché murmurar con odio mientras me miraba sin entender mi enumeración del todo.

-O ese lo terminaré cuando acabe contigo no antes.- sentencié mientras levantaba mi varita en su dirección, el enfureció ante mi manera segura de afirmar que acabaría con su vida.

Sin esperar más y llevado por su odio hacía mí me atacó sin pensar, dejándose llevar por su furia y enfado.

Nos enzarzamos en una pelea de hechizos casi imposible de ver, debido a su rapidez de movimiento y nunca antes había agradecido más el haberme dedicado a jugar a quiddich en especial en el puesto de buscador debido a los reflejos que este puesto me había otorgado.

No me comparaba a él ni mucho menos en los hechizos los suyos eran variados y poderosos muy poderosos, los míos por el contrario contaban con la poca formación que yo tenía y como me arrepentía ahora de no haber estudiado más en su momento cuando Hermione nos retaba a Ron y a mí para que lo hiciéramos, ¿se repetiría eso en un futuro?, ¿volveríamos los tres a ser amigos?, deseaba que si Hermione volvía al futuro así fuera.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que lo que aquí estaba apunto de pasar sirviera de algo en el futuro, que cuando ellos regresaran todo fuera bien para todos ellos.

Y si mi destino era no volver que así fuera, esperaba y deseaba que nadie sufriera más.

-Veo maldito niño que se viejo de Dumbledore te entrenó bastante bien para enfrentarte a mí.-

-Que equivocado estas, todo te lo debo a ti.- dije sencillamente y él me miró sin entender.

-Si, mi resistencia ante hechizos como la maldición imperius, es gracias a ti, el que pueda hablar parsel te lo debo solo a ti y mi potencia a la hora de lanzar hechizos es igualmente debido a ti, así que para que veas como son las cosas intentaste acabar conmigo en su momento y en realidad lo que hiciste fue crear al que acabaría contigo.- dije sin más y esquivé un nuevo hechizo que me lanzaba.

-Eso lo puedo remediar.- dijo entre dientes mientras me miraba cada vez más furioso.

No me fijaba en nada más que en él y en lo que hablaba conmigo, no me percaté de como el reloj de Hogwarts marcaba las doce de la noche, y mucho menos me fijé en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, mi única meta ea acabar con él y nada más.

………………………………………&………………………………………….

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendió comprobar que cuatro varitas me apuntaban de lleno.

-¿Qué demonios?- murmuré entre dientes mientras me incorporaba con cierta dificultad.

-¿Con quien estas?- escuché que me preguntaban, no me percaté en ese momento de lo conocida que me era esa voz y de lo que la odiaba siempre tan superior y altanera siempre tan prepotente y odiosa.

-¿De que hablas?- dije sin más mientras buscaba mi varita aunque sabía que no la poseía, nunca me dejarían la varita encima sabiendo quien soy.

-¿Potter o Voldemort? Una pregunta bien fácil sangre sucia, ¿acaso te volviste estúpida en este tiempo?-

-Malfoy.- escuché como alguien le recriminaba su forma de hablarme, y ahí levante la vista y me percaté de quienes exactamente me estaban apuntando con sus varitas, me levanté rápidamente y los miré a todos desafiante, ¿qué demonios significaba todo esto?

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?, ¿desde cuando estáis del lado de Voldemort y este miserable?- dije apuntando con enfado a Malfoy.

-Oye sangre sucia cuidado con lo que dices y tus acusaciones, no era yo el que estuvo apunto de matar a Potter hace menos de dos horas.- lo miré sin entender y ciertas imágenes me vinieron a la mente.

-¿En que tiempo estamos?-

-Nos encontramos en el pasado Hermione.- dijo Luna acercándose a mí, aunque Ron la retuvo cerca de él y pude distinguir cierto miedo en sus ojos.

-No la voy a atacar Ron, ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?, ¿cuanto hace que llegasteis?, ¿cómo es que no recuerdo nada?-

-Hermione te secuestraron antes de que nosotros llegásemos a este tiempo.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Quien?- dije sin poder recordar absolutamente nada de los últimos días.

-Fue cuando Harry te vio con James, ese día Marta te llevó con ella, y por lo que ella nos dijo uno de los suyos los traicionó y te llevó ante Voldemort.-

-Y hoy decidiste que la vida de Potter para ti no valía nada, cosa que entiendo, y decidiste acabar con él tú misma, pero no contaste con nosotros, que te lo impedimos.- dijo Malfoy como si nada.

Yo abrí los ojos sumamente sorprendida, ¿que yo había intentado matar a Harry?, ¿de que demonios estaba hablando Malfoy?, seguro era mentira, en ningún momento se me habría ocurrido hacer semejante cosa, eso tenía que ser mentira, pero las caras de los otros tres hacían que me diera cuenta de que decían la verdad.

-Harry, dios él debe de odiarme, ¿dónde esta?- pregunté desesperada por explicarle que yo no recordaba nada, que nunca sería capaz de algo así, ¿pero me creería?, después de todo lo que había hecho en este tiempo ¿él seguiría confiando en mí?, ¿creería de verdad que estaba de su parte?, después de haber aceptado los besos de James y haber dejado que él dijera tan libremente que me amaba a mí y que no le importaba en absoluto la vida de Harry, ¿podría seguir confiando de la misma manera?

-Hermione Harry ha decidido acabarlo todo en este tiempo.- escuché que Luna decía en un susurro, eso para mí no era nada nuevo.

-Ya lo se, de echo le dije que le ayudaría, ¿por qué estáis vosotros aquí?- dije.

-Mcgonagall nos envió, teníamos que impedir lo que iba a pasar hoy, claro esta que nosotros y ella desconocíamos, que vosotros habíais decidido terminar con él en este tiempo, cuando llegamos aquí Harry nos comunicó su decisión.- dijo Ginny.

-Omitiendo algunos detalles, que de haber sabido nunca lo habría ayudado, maldito miserable.- escuché que Ron decía furioso y levanté mi vista hacía él confusa, sin saber a que se refería él.

-Hermione, hay algo sobre los Horcuxes que Harry excluyo contarnos.- dijo Luna y la miré sorprendida de que ella supiese sobre ellos lo que me llevó a mirar a Ron que me miró con cierto miedo al parecer temeroso de mi reacción.

-¿De que estas hablando Luna?, ¿quien te ha hablado a ti de todo esto?, ¿a todos vosotros?, ¿acaso se lo has contado tú Ron?- dije acusadoramente.

-El caso es que no somos los únicos que lo sabemos, los del pasado también están al corriente de las idioteces que piensa llevar acabo Potter.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hermione, recordarás que Harry nos dijo que existían siete Horcuxes, el caso es que ya hemos terminado con seis, y te juro que de haber sabido lo que se ahora nunca lo habría ayudado a llevarlo acabo, pero me enteré hace unas horas, debido a que no quise escuchar a Luna.-

-Habla claro Ron, deja de dar rodeos que pasa con los Horcuxes, yo también ayude a destruirlos, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.-

-Eso lo hace más difícil pues lo más seguro es que no lo aguantes...- dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-¿Queréis decirme que pasa de una vez?- dije acercándome unos pasos hacía ellos furiosa ante sus explicaciones poco claras.

-Potter es el séptimo y último de los Horcuxes Granger, él tiene pensado suicidarse hoy en la batalla que esta librando.-

No fui capaz a escuchar mucho más de lo que me estaban diciendo, vi como Ron abría la boca para decir algo, y sentí que alguien alguno de ellos no pude ver de quien se trataba me sujetaba con fuerza para impedir un fuerte golpe contra el suelo que sin duda me abría dejado inconsciente de nuevo.

Sentía movimiento a mi alrededor, sentía que me estaban hablando, pero no los oía ni los veía, tan solo podía escuchar y ver una cosa, a Harry, a sus conversaciones conmigo, sus risas, con Ron y por último y lo que me hizo reaccionar sus ojos llenos de odio hacía mí, cuando me vio con James, él creía que amaba a su padre, él pensaba que quería a James.

Ese era el último recuerdo que Harry tenía de mí, escuchar las palabras de su padre mientras me decía que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo.

Nunca le había dicho a James que lo amase, y después de lo que pasó con Lily surgieron mis dudas, cada vez que lo veía a él pensaba instintivamente en James en que tenía que salvar a Lily y James.

Pensé que era por que amaba a James, pero no, poco a poco me había percatado de que los quería salvar a toda costa por que sin ellos él no existiría, él ni siquiera lo sospechaba, él seguramente me odiaba ahora, y lo peor de todo es que no podía aclararle nada.

Tenía que impedírselo, tenía que llegar a él antes de que se matara tenía que haber otra manera, maldita sea si hubiese tenido más la cabeza donde debía, y no en los del pasado esto no se me habría pasado nunca.

No quería perderle, no quería que me dejará así.

-¿Dónde esta?- susurré ni siquiera se si me escucharon cuando hable, pero al parecer lo dije lo suficientemente alto como para que Malfoy si lo oyera.

-En Hogwarts, nosotros estamos en el valle de Godrig, nos ha encerrado a todos aquí, él esta solo allí, pues nosotros habíamos encerrado a los del pasado para que no intervinieran.-

-¿Cómo demonios os encerró?- dije sin poder creerme lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser.

-Nos lanzó un trasladador que nos trajo aquí, ninguno podía esperar que se tratase de eso, según le dijo a Ron este no volverá a funcionar hasta mañana que nos devolverá a Hogwarts justo al despacho de Dumbledore.-

Mañana, mañana ya sería muy tarde, era posible que ya fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿Dónde esta ese traslador?- dije sin más.

Ron fue el que me lo alargó, y yo lo contemplé, furiosa, mientras intentaba recordar algo para hacerlo invertir sus ordenes hacía el objeto, ¿desde cuando él sabía hacer esto?, ¿tan distante había estado de él que no lo conocía ya?

-Hermione él nos dijo que te dijéramos algo.- escuché que empezaba a hablar Ginny.

Yo no le hice ningún caso no quería saber nada de lo que él me había mandado decir, me lo diría él, lo haría él en cuanto llegase hasta su lado.

Unas lágrimas me quemaban los ojos, y me deshice de ellas furiosa, no tenía tiempo para llorar, tenía que encontrar como hacer funcionar esta cosa cuanto antes.

-Mi varita.- pedí sin más e ignorándolos a todos y sus miradas, que me estaban dando a entender más de una cosa que no quería escuchar.

-Nos pidió que no te juzgásemos, nos dijo que si querías quedarte que te dejásemos hacer...-

-Callate Ginny.- dije con rabia, mientras no apartaba la mirada del objeto.

-Nos dijo que eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras él me dijo que tenía que protegerte y dejarte libre.- dijo Ron ahora.

-No sigas.- lo miré furiosa, intentando así que se callaran, y me sorprendí al ver los ojos azules de Ron enrojecidos, él había estado llorando mucho, no pude impedir que unas lágrimas me resbalaran a mí por mis mejillas.

-Él no quería que te juzgases, nos dijo que quería que fueses feliz que quería que hicieses lo que a ti te hacía feliz que no pensases en él para nada.- la voz de Luna se cortó ella también había comenzado a llorar, y Ginny también, yo los miré a todos enfadada.

-No sigáis, no quiero saber lo que él quería decir, no quiero saberlo, me lo dirá él en su momento, no lo dejaré irse, no dejaré que muera, no lo permitiré.-

Malfoy me cogió fuertemente de las muñecas haciendo que el objeto se cayera al suelo y me miraba furioso:

-Lo amas, amas a Potter, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando Granger?, ¿qué estupidez te cogió para hacer tales barbaridades en este tiempo?-

Ron me miró sorprendido al igual que Ginny, Luna por otra parte no dejaba de llorar.

Yo aparté mi mirada de Malfoy con furia, no tenían derecho a saberlo antes que él, me solté con fuerza, no debían de entender antes que él lo que yo sentía o no sentía, no era justo para él y para mí.

Sentí que un pequeño sonido salía de mi muñeca, todos nos quedamos parados por un momento, Ron, Ginny y Draco mirándome sin saber de dónde salía ese sonido, yo por toda respuesta miré mi muñeca derecha con ciertas ansias.

Nueve, diez, unce, respiré hondo deseando con todas mis fuerzas que sonase un pitido más tan solo uno más.

Mi deseo se cumplió y no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente, ya no necesitaba pensar en algo para hacer funcionar el traslador, estaba convencida de que Harry no había llegado a pensar que a partir de las doce de la noche ya era mañana, y estaba tan segura de ello porque seguro que él pensaba haber terminado ya con todo eso para esa hora, yo por mi parte rogaba porque no fuera así.

Miré el objeto ilusionada, y los miré a todos ellos.

-Andando ha llegado el momento de cumplir nuestra promesa Ron.- él me miró ilusionado.

-¿Has encontrado la forma de hacerlo funcionar?-

-Ya es mañana Ron, son las doce, por lo tanto el traslador debería de funcionar sin ningún problema, ¿o acaso él te dijo una hora específica?- pregunté con cierto temor.

-No, él tan solo dijo mañana Harry no se acordó de que a las doce ya era el siguiente día.- sonrió conmigo y ambos nos dirigimos hacía el trasladador, Ginny, Luna y Malfoy se pusieron a nuestro lado con rapidez.

-Esperemos que Potter no haya pensado en esto.- y sonrieron como nosotros, todos queríamos lo mismo estar a su lado y poder impedir que hiciera una locura, y además decirle y hacerle entender lo que yo apenas había descubierto hacía tan poco tiempo.

Todos a la vez respiramos hondo y aguantamos la respiración, yo por mi parte cerré hasta los ojos deseando que cuando los abriese el despacho de Dumbledore me recibiese.

Mi mano tocó el trasladador y solté el aire en cuanto sentí como algo tiraba de mí, si el trasladador ya funcionaba.

Cuando sentí que chocaba contra el suelo abrí los ojos rápidamente, sonreí abiertamente, los cuadros del despacho de Dumbledore nos miraban totalmente sorprendidos.

No esperé a nadie a pesar de que podía escucharlos a todos llamarme con urgencia, me levanté lo más rápido que pude y corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Podía sentir como corrían todos detrás de mí, vi para mi sorpresa que varías ventanas no tenían cristales y que estos estaban por todas partes, además de que algunas partes de Hogwarts estaban completamente irreconocibles.

Llegué a las puertas de Hogwarts y tuve que comenzar a esquivar hechizos que estaban siendo lanzados por todos los participantes de esta batalla, ya fueran enemigos o amigos, los hechizos perdidos eran realmente peligrosos.

Nunca antes me había visto tan dispuesta a matar a quien se me pusiera delante, y a pesar de todo estaba tan asustada, y aliviada a la vez, pues si había batalla significaba que Harry aun vivía, y que por lo tanto Voldemort también.

Deseaba desesperadamente escuchar su voz y ninguna más.

-Esto está durando demasiado.- escuche la voz fría de él y sentí un escalofrío, sin saber por qué me detuve completamente.

Mis ojos se fijaron en el lugar que ocupaba Harry, acababa de lanzar un hechizo contra Voldemort, y estaba herido, sangraba por el labio, y además sangraba por la cien derecha, me percaté de que le costaba estarse en pie, y hasta respirar parecía ser un imposible para él pues cada vez que lo hacía cerraba un ojo e intentaba evitar llevarse una mano al costado derecho.

Verlo así me hizo sentir rabia y una gran impotencia, escuché como alguien gemía a mi lado y pude ver para mí sorpresa que los del pasado al completo estaban allí presenciando la batalla.

Sirius estaba cerca de James, mientras que Remus sujetaba a Lily para que no se acercara al igual que Peter, no pude dejar de notar que Marta estaba en el suelo tendida y algo me decía que no estaba desmayada.

Aparté mi mirada de ella con rapidez y seguí contemplando a los otros dos, me percaté también de que Ron y los otros aun no nos habían encontrado.

-Ya ha llegado el momento de terminar Potter, ha sido un gusto conocerte, Avara Kedabra.- sentí que mi mundo se acababa en ese mismo momento aunque sabía que era imposible que ese hechizo matara a Harry pues solo necesitaba lanzar él otro hechizo para crear el priori incantaten, pero Harry ni siquiera lo pensó, y yo entendí enseguida el por qué, ese hechizo no iba dirigido a nuestro Potter, sino a James, ese hechizo volaba con rapidez para acertar en James.

Ninguno era capaz a moverse, excepto él, y yo.

Sentí como los otros ya se acercaban y pude escucharlos llamarme.

Todo fue demasiado rápido y lo cierto es que no me importó, lo ví a él colocarse justo delante de James, el cual abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido, seguramente debía de comenzar a sentirse como si fuera una mierda, hay estaba el hijo al que él había sido capaz de renunciar entregándose a la muerte por él, para salvarlo a él que había estado dispuesto a matarlo.

Nunca antes había corrido como ese día y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría, pero no lo dude ni un segundo, me coloqué delante de él, de forma en que mis ojos y los de él se encontrasen:

-Hermione.- sus ojos verdes se abrieron de la sorpresa que le supuso verme, y pude ver confusión en ellos.

-Lo siento, te quiero, no sabes cuánto.-

-No, no.- comenzó a susurrar él y sentí como buscaba mi mano, sin esperar a que él actuase lo bese en los labios, y justo en ese momento el rayo me impactó.

……………………………….……&………………………………………………

Si alguien alguna vez me hubiese dicho lo que sucedería en el momento en que el rayo impactó en Hermione no me lo hubiese creído nunca.

Allí delante de mí sentí y estoy seguro de que todos a nuestro alrededor lo sintieron también todo cambió, la atmosfera pareció congelarse en el mismo momento en que el rayo impactó en la espalda de ella.

Sentí como de mis ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas y estaba seguro de que no era el único que lloraba.

Vi como él buscaba la mano de ella antes de que esta callera completamente en sus brazos, en el mismo momento en que las manos de ambos se juntaron sentí miedo, uno atroz.

Desde mi lugar era uno de los pocos que podía ver que los ojos de Harry ya no eran verdes esmeralda como los de Lily, y que estos parecían muertos, además de que ahora eran negros, unos negros que intimidaban a cualquiera, unos negros que aunque costara creerlo eran idénticos a los de Voldemort.

Todo alrededor de Harry comenzó a vibrar, y escuché con asombro como el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos comenzaba a gritar de dolor, ante un simple gesto de la varita de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron ante los gritos de este, y lo vi sonreír abiertamente, soltó la mano de ella y la dejó caer sobre él, mientras sonreía ante el dolor de ese miserable.

-Más, más.- pude escucharlo murmurar.

-Sufrirás lo indecible.- sus ojos brillaban con suma felicidad ante lo que pensaba hacer, pude sentir a sus amigos acercarse cada vez más al lugar, pero a él tan solo le importaba hacerle daño a él.

-Harry.- Lily dijo su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos y cierta súplica, yo la aparté con rapidez, cuando él fijo su vista en nosotros.

Sentí un dolor más grande que con el crucius, y él no hacía más que sonreír, no distinguía entre amigo y enemigo, caí al suelo por el dolor y fijé mis ojos en los de Lily que se había agachado para ayudarme en lo que pudiese aunque no podía hacerlo.

Sin saber por qué el dolor terminó, y cuando pude fijar mi vista me percaté de que Sirius había dado a Harry una bofetada, pude ver como él parecía volver en sí, y agarraba con fuerza la mano de Hermione, a la vez que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, aunque no fue el único pues los ojos negros de Voldemort clamaban por venganza, y él también grito la peo de las maldiciones hacía Harry.

Y pude darme cuenta de que este estaba dispuesto a recibirla de pleno, al parecer ya había muerto en vida, así que ese hechizo no significaba nada para él ya.

Sin poder evitarlo y no queriendo ver de nuevo como alguien que apreciaba recibía esa maldición de nuevo me aferré al cuerpo de Marta con todas mis fuerzas sin poder evitar el que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

….………………………………….&………………………………………………

Todo llegaba al fin a su fin, todo acababa al final, estaba deseoso de que ese rayo que se dirigía hacia él diera ya en el blanco, parecía viajar a una velocidad tan lenta que lo desesperaba, no dejaba de escuchar en su cabeza una y otra vez las últimas palabras de ella, y lo único que sentía era un odio tremendo, tras ver caer poco a poco su cuerpo, ni lo pensó en lo más mínimo, en cuanto su mano y la de Hermione se cogieron gritó con todas sus fuerzas la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, pero no fue el único pues él también la pronunció, se había jurado no pronunciarla y morir sin más después de todo su muerte era necesaria, pero al final sí que sería un asesino, y veía ese rayo viajar hacía él tan lentamente, no se apartó de su trayectoria, no lo quería hacer, quería darle a ella la opción de elegir, quería que fuese feliz, y que todo lo que ella quisiese se cumpliese, pero la había perdido, un único beso, el primero y el último que se habían dado, pues segundos después su cuerpo caía sin vida ante él, incrementando a tal grado su odio y su dolor de una forma incontrolable, ahora solo deseaba que ese rayo verde le impactara de una buena vez.

Su último pensamiento fue para su mejor amiga, para su amor imposible, pues estaba por apostar que ella creía que se trataba de James y por eso se había interpuesto en esa maldita maldición, ¿cómo demonios había llegado ella al campo de batalla? abrió una vez más los ojos justo cuando el rayo llegaba hasta él.

-NO HARRY HERMIONE.-varias voces llegaron a sus oídos, y lo último que vio fueron los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas de su mejor amigo, su hermano, deseaba que él fuera feliz, había cumplido su promesa con Luna él estaba vivo y eso era lo importante.

Sintió el impacto del rayo verde en su cuerpo, sintió un dolor increíble pero no tan grande como el que hacía apenas unos minutos había sentido cuando entendió que la había perdido a ella.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a caer, justo a un poco de distancia del de Hermione.

.....................................................&...........................................................

-NO HARRY HERMIONE.- gritaron varias voces mientras que cuatro chicos se quedaban completamente paralizados, ninguno fue capaz de articular ni una sola palabra, todo había terminado, todo había llegado a su fin, uno que no les gustaba a ninguno.

Pues unos segundos antes de que Harry recibiera la peor de las maldiciones el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort había caído, nadie entendería después por que este no fue capaz a evitar tal cosa, pues ninguno sabría que este estaba siendo paralizado desde una de las ventanas de Hogwarts desde donde un anciano de ojos azules lo observaba todo.

Sin previo aviso y sin ninguna explicación los cuatro chicos cayeron al suelo completamente inconscientes mientras que unos ojos azules los observaban desde una de las torres más altas, había llegado el momento de volver.

Lily, James, Sirius y Peter contemplaban todo a su alrededor ese era el maldito resultado, ¿era ese el final de todo?, Remus Lupin se encontraba arrodillado anegado en lágrimas mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Marta.

………………………………………...&………………………………………….

Se encontraban en la enfermería de Hogwarts, todos contemplaban las amas que estaban ocupadas, se habían sorprendido mucho cuando Bellatrix Black se había aparecido en esta con el cuerpo de Severus Snape sangrando pidiendo que lo ayudasen que se merecía esa ayuda ya que había ayudado después de todo.

Por su parte Lily, no podía dejar de llorar mientras agarraba la mano de Harry que se encontraba en una de las camas, en otra estaba el cuerpo de Hermione, y en las demás se encontraban inconscientes los otros pertenecientes al futuro.

-Ya ha llegado la hora.- dijo Dumbledore al contemplar su reloj, nadie abrió la boca en ese momento.

Caminó cama, por cama tocando la frente de cada uno de los chicos del futuro con las respectivas varitas de ellos.

-¿Cuándo volverán?-

-Creo que justo el día que fueron mandados para este tiempo.- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Peter.

-El futuro a cambiado queramos o no, ellos lo han llevado a cabo así, no sabemos que les depara el futuro a todos ellos y no lo podremos saber hasta que lleguemos al momento en que ellos vuelvan.- dijo Dumbledore señalando a Hermione ahora con su misma varita.

-¿Y ellos también regresaran?- pregunto Sirius fijándose en como Dumbledore apuntaba ahora a Harry.

-¿Queda algo para que vuelva?- fue su única respuesta.

Poco a poco uno a uno los cuerpos de todos los que se encontraban en las camas comenzaron a desaparecer.

Lily apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry que comenzaba a desaparecer, miró a su alrededor buscando a James, y descubriendo con suma sorpresa que no se encontraba allí, ¿acaso seguía pensando igual?

……………………………………………&…………………………………………..

_**Adelanto del siguiente cap y el último:**_

"_**-Mama, Eli no deja de revoltosear con las cosas y tenemos que salir en nada.-**_

_**-Harry por dios ¿quieres dejar ya de quejarte tanto?-"**_

"_**Miro a su alrededor buscándola con cierta ansia como todos los años hasta ese momento y la vió llegar acompañada por Luna Lovegood una de sus compañeras de casa.**_

_**Parecía tan feliz y pensar que en breves podría dejar de existir una vez más."**_

"_**-¿Cuanto queda para que sepamos si ha salido o no bien?**_

_**-No sabría decirte.-**_

_**-Al menos están todos en las camillas de la enfermería so es hasta cierto punto bueno.-**_

_**Todos se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos cuando en la frente de Harry apareció una cicatriz en forma de rayo.**_

_**-¿Qué significa eso?-"**_

Espero los reviews con la opinión porfa escribirme alguno para al menos saber que os ha parecido.


	35. Finalmente te tengo conmigo 1ª parte

Hola a todos siento el retraso pero al final os digo la razón aquí tenéis el nuevo cap, espero os guste nos vemos, y gracias por su apoyo y reviews se agradecen mucho, buybuy y hasta luego que disfruten.

_**Cap 35**____**Finalmente te tengo conmigo 1ª parte.**_

Se despertó sobresaltado en su cama lo cierto es que eso era normal en él desde que tenía once años de edad.

Se frotó los ojos con ganas de borrar de su mente esas imágenes que tanto odiaba, todas ellas habían empezado desde la primera noche que había pasado en Hogwarts, recordaba muy a su pesar que se había hecho famoso por desmayarse el primer día de colegio justo al levantar su vista y fijarla en unos ojos azules que lo buscaban con ansia.

Siempre le había parecido que Albus Dumbledore era un hombre sumamente extraño, siempre le hablaba con alguna tontería a pesar de ser el mejor parecía hasta cierto punto estar completamente loco.

Su mejor amigo en el colegio, Draco Malfoy tenía una teoría al respecto, que ahora no era el caso de recordar, al pensar en Draco recordó que ese día volverían a Hogwarts, uno de Septiembre de nuevo.

Este era su último año en Hogwarts, y eso en parte era genial por otro lado no era tan buena noticia, tenía dos opciones para seguir con su vida, medimago como su madre, auror como su padre.

La opción de ser profesor no le gustaba en absoluto, era algo que seguramente sería aburrido, luego estaba lo que según Draco pensaba hacer:

-Con mi fortuna y lo guapo que soy, ¿quién necesita trabajar?-

Esa había sido su respuesta a su jefe de casa cuando le preguntó con cierto cansancio a que se pensaba dedicar en la vida.

Y es que Severus Snape, que aunque no era santo de su devoción era su jefe de casa y uno de los que más se fijaba en ellos dos, comenzaba a cansarse de las absurdas ideas de su rubio amigo.

Después de todo la casa de Slytherin no era que fuera la mejor de todas tampoco era la peor gracias a Merlín.

Para su pesar sus pesadillas le mostraban una y otra vez a él mismo con el uniforme de Gryffindor, más de una vez se había preguntado a que se debía todo eso.

Durante los primeros años sus pesadillas eran insoportables, en alguna que otra ocasión recordaba haberse despertado llorando y se sorprendió al ver que su madre se encontraba a su lado cogiéndole la mano con fuerza.

Cuando despertó por completo se percató de que ella lloraba y no dejaba de disculparse por algo, pues estaba seguro de que ella no podía ni mucho menos saber que acababa de soñar, nada más despertarse gritando y llamando con suma desesperación a Sirius sintió como su madre lo abrazaba con fuerza, y para su sorpresa Sirius estaba justo a su lado, le sonrió amplia mente y le dijo:

-No te pienses que te libraras de mi pequeña sabandija.-

Le había revuelto el pelo y se había marchado dejándome con mi madre a solas.

Ella no me dijo nada y a pesar de todo lo único que deseaba era que él volviese a mi lado sentía que ella era una extraña y solo quería que él estuviese allí que me demostrase que no era cierto que nunca se había ido atravesando un velo que estaba seguro no había visto en mi vida.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor en busca de su reloj de la mesita de noche.

Este marcaba las siete de la mañana, al menos ahora era capaz de dormir más tiempo.

Intentó recordar una vez más lo que había soñado que le había sobresaltado tanto en esta ocasión, este era otro pequeño inconveniente de sus sueños no siempre recordaba lo que soñaba.

Se había preguntado una y mil veces que significaba todo eso, y por supuesto que tenía que ver con Hogwarts, ¿o sería con Albus Dumbledore?

No lo sabía solo sabía que todo había empezado su primera noche en Hogwarts, y esperaba que la última fuera igualmente la última de sus pesadillas.

En ellas veía incontables veces a Sirius muerto, yse encontraba rodeado de gente que no reconocía, no siempre era capaz de recordar los rostros de sus compañeros en los sueños, es más había veces que solo lo torturaban unos ojos acaramelados, otras veces unos ojos azules lo miraban con envidia y cierta amistad, con complicidad y hasta cierto punto compañerismo.

Se frustraba mucho cuando no era capaz de identificar a las personas de sus sueños, y más cuando se percataba de que Dumbledore había veces que lo miraba expectante por algo, como si esperara que de un momento a otro él hiciese o dijese algo.

Otras veces fruncía el ceño y lo descubría mirando a Draco exactamente igual que lo miraba a él, y sino a otros compañeros con los que tenía alguna que otra clase.

Se levantó de la cama había llegado el momento de terminar de preparar todo para ir a Hogwarts por última vez.

Contento en parte por esto hizo su cama con un hechizo, y se dispuso a bañarse, al ser el primero en levantarse no tendría problemas, además últimamente había comenzado a notar a su padre hasta cierto punto distante.

De nuevo eso había comenzado en su primer año en Hogwarts, claro que nunca tan evidente como lo había sido este verano, lo miraba con cierto remordimiento y miedo, era como si estuviera pidiendo perdón incontables veces por algo que él no conseguía entender.

En una ocasión había escuchado como discutían sus padres por que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar una misión fuera de Londres que lo alejaría de casa por varios meses, claro esta que gano su madre, después de llamarlo cobarde y de decirle que nunca podría ponerse enfrente de mí después de eso, y que si es que lo que intentaba era abandonarla ahora.

James se sorprendió tanto de su acusación que corrió a besarla y le dijo que nunca podría vivir sin ella al menos no ahora.

No entendí mucho de todo eso, pero decidí que no me interesaba, solo si él de verdad hacía daño a mi madre podría llegar a odiarlo, pero nunca me había dado motivos para ello, siempre había sido el mejor padre que podía haber.

Y Sirius el mejor padrino que me podrían haber dado, luego estaban Remus y Peter, ambos eran los mejores amigos de mis padres y Sirius, y estaba seguro de que Remus Lupin era la conciencia de todos los demás junto con mi madre, aunque desde el año pasado parecía sumamente rejuvenecido, nunca entendí por que mi madre siempre discutía con él supuesta mente por alguien que ya no estaba, pero desde hacía dos años Remus parecía haber vuelto a la vida, justo cuando Nymphadora Tonks, ahora Nymphadora Lupin había entrado en su vida.

La sobrina ni más ni menos de Sirius.

Sabía que Peter y Remus también eran amigos de otras personas como de los Weasley, una familia muy numerosa todos magos, los cuales hacía unos dos meses habían incrementado su familia pues el mayor de sus hijos se acababa de casar, tenían un hijo de mi edad, con el que me había cruzado en Hogwarts apenas unas cuantas veces, y con el que coincidía en algunas clases.

Ron Weasley, un pelirrojo, hasta cierto punto irritante sobretodo en la pelea que nuestras casas parecían tener desde siempre, Gryffindor era la suya igual que la de su hermana un año menor que él, una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos amarronados,que a cierto rubio de Slytherin lo enloquecían a pesar de que nunca me lo había dicho abiertamente, pero era evidente pues siempre buscaba una forma de hacerla rabiar, y pelearse con ella.

En la boda fue evidente para mí pues él parecía en otro mundo cuando ella estaba cerca.

Por supuesto que había sido invitado a la boda del hermano de Ron, pues mi familia era de suma importancia en el mundo mágico, la razón se me escapaba pues mi padre se negaba a decirme nada, y siempre me decía que si alguien haría brillar el apellido Potter ese era yo.

Cosa absurda pues era tan famoso que dudaba poder contribuir en algo ya.

Peter por su parte era al parecer el padrino de la menor de los Weasley, y Remus era el padrino de una hija de muggels una a la que no conocía a pesar de que iba a Hogwarts igual que yo, y que solo sabía se apellidaba Granger y al parecer iba a Ravenclove, en quinto curso creo recordar que fue nombrada prefecta de su casa, era según sabía amiga de una chica bastante conocida en el colegio por sus ideas locas, Luna Lovegood.

Salí de la ducha totalmente vestido e intenté inútilmente por supuesto peinarme.

Llegué abajo sobre las siete y media y me percaté de que mi madre ya estaba en pie aunque no tan despierta como yo:

-¿De nuevo pesadillas?-

-¿Alguna vez no es así?- dije sin más y le regalé un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió de medio lado y me dijo:

-¿Por qué despiertas a tu hermana?-

-¿Por qué no mejor me dejas enfrentarme a un dragón?- le pregunté con ciertas súplicas.

-O venga ya, tampoco es tan insoportable.-

Lo que ella dijera refunfuñé y comencé a subir las escaleras, mi hermana por llamarla de alguna manera tenía tan solo un año menos que yo, y era sumamente insoportable a veces.

Ella iba a Gryffindor al igual que mis padres, nunca dejo de preguntarme como acabé yo en Slytherin es algo que no comprendo aun.

Ella poseía los ojos del color de mi padre castaños, y su cabello era negro pero con reflejos rojos y lo llevaba largo para fastidiarme aun más ella si podía peinarse sin problemas.

Siempre la molestaba con el color de ojos pues ella me envidiaba el haber heredado el color de mi madre, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, ella sin embargo había tenido la suerte de no tener que usar gafas.

Aunque según todas las chicas parecían favorecerme después de todo, ella era todo un carácter aunque eso no era extraño en eso eramos idénticos, ambos eramos testarudos y cabezotas, obstinados y orgullosos, y todo tenía que ser como queríamos, claro que por ello las discusiones eran interminables y cansinas para nuestros padres.

Por supuesto que cada uno de nosotros estábamos dispuestos a dar la vida por el otro no quitaba que la quería mucho más podría decir que a mis padres, sobre todo desde que había comenzado Hogwarts, y a mi pesar mi padre se había comenzado a alejar de mí y yo no podía negar que sentía que eran dos desconocidos para mí a pesar de que no lo eran.

Por otra parte ella parecía ser mi pequeña salvación y en cierto punto desconocida si, pero algo que deseaba tener desde siempre al parecer.

Draco siempre bromeaba con eso cuando le hablaba de algunas cosas que me pasaban y siempre acababa recibiendo un buen golpe por meter la pata.

Llamé a la puerta de su habitación y me preparé para la primera batalla de ese día.

Abrí al no recibir respuesta, y vi que todo estaba oscuro, sentí que me recorría un escalofrío al entrar en esa oscuridad, nunca me había gustado la oscuridad al contrario que a ella, siempre debía dormir con un poco de luz en mi cuarto, mis amigos me decían cobarde, pero ellos no escuchaban esa voz susurrante que me instaba una y otra vez a hacer algo que no entendía, ellos no escuchaban esa risa retorcida y fría, ellos no podían sentir que a veces creía poder matar con tan solo desearlo si me dejaba llevar en la oscuridad.

-Eli despierta.- dije con rapidez y sin atreverme a cerrar tras de mí.

No recibí respuesta y dí dos pasos más hacía el interior mirando fijamente que la puerta no se cerrara.

-Eli venga que sino llegaremos tarde, y no quiero tener que correr.- dije con fastidio, ella siguió sin contestar frustrandome aun más.

-Si no quieres que te bañe en agua fría levanta ya tu trasero de la cama.- dije con cierta amenaza en la voz, odiaba que la llave de la luz no se encontrase cerca de la puerta y si al lado de su cama.

-Muy bien tu lo has querido.- dije y busqué mi varita la cual tenía en la chaqueta pero de repente la puerta se cerró y la varita se me cayó al suelo una oscuridad inmensa se cernió sobre mí y escuché su risa cantarina y divertida.

-¿Qué decías hermanito?- me dijo ella y estaba seguro de que sonriendo, pero yo no podía pensar en nada en ese momento tan solo en la risa fría que sonaba en mi cabeza:

" _Déjame enseñarte, déjame guiarte ya va siendo hora de demostrar lo que podemos hacer, ya va siendo hora de que comencemos a demostrar que esta calma es solo una falsedad._"

-Enciende la luz.- susurré mientras comenzaba a sentir un sudor frío por toda la espalda.

-El nene mayor tiene miedo a la oscuridad, si se enteraran en Hogwarts, que bien me lo iba a pasar.- la escuchaba bromear pero la voz era aun más fácil de escuchar pues era como si estuviese hablando justo desde dentro de mí.

"_Venga, déjame ayudarte a demostrarle el gran miedo que le tenemos a la oscuridad, déjame enseñarle que ella es la que lo tendrá._"

Negué con fuerza e intenté localizar mi varita con desesperación en el suelo, ella comenzó a reírse de nuevo, como deseaba dar con ella para demostrarle que no estaba jugando, como deseaba poder enseñarle lo aterrorizado que estaba, había veces que deseaba poder hacerla escuchar la voz que yo oía, y nada más pensar eso negaba con fuerza, no deseaba que ella sintiese el miedo que a mí me recorría.

-Enciende la luz Eli.- le pedí al no encontrar mi varita, volvió a reírse, pero no la escuche a ella.

"_Es tan fácil cierra los ojos.... deja que te guíe.... dejate llevar por mí.... escuchame atentamente ella ahora va a pagar.... solo necesitas pensarlo.... no necesitas ese palo.... es tan sumamente fácil como desearlo....._"

La puerta se abrió de improvisto y la luz entró en todo el cuarto o ese creí, pues mis ojos estaban cerrados, al abrirlos tenía a Eli delante de mí mirándome asustada y al girarme me encontré con mi padre mirándome enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber a que juegas Harry?- me preguntó.

-¿Yo?, pero si fue ella la que me encerró en el cuarto y me quitó la varita cuando sabe que no soporto la oscuridad.- dije sin entender y señalándola a ella, me sorprendí al ver que mi varita se encontraba en mi mano.

-No es a ti a quien escuché gritar.- dijo este mirando a Eli:- ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

-Yo..., es cierto que... que cerré la puerta.... pero él.... comenzó a decir cosas raras.... él dijo un hechizo.... y luego de repente sentí como las cosas..... comenzaban a volar a mi alrededor..... cuando comencé a llamarlo... no me hacía caso, el muy idiota solo se rió y comenzó a hacer que las cosas se movieran más rápido y me asustó mucho.- dijo esta con rapidez, yo la miré sorprendido, ¿como demonios podía ser tan buena mintiendo?

-Eso no es cierto, te lo acabas de inventar.- dije acusadora mente.

-Dale a la luz Eli.- ella obedeció en el acto y todo en la habitación estaba patas para arriba:- ¿y como explicas esto?- me dijo mi padre.

-Lo hizo ella, ya te he dicho que yo solo vine a despertarla y ella cerró la puerta y comenzó a burlarse de mí.-

-¿Por qué demonios iba yo a destrozar mi cuarto?, no soy tan estúpida además tendría que arreglarlo todo después.- dijo ella y mi padre me volvió a mirar.

-Te digo que es mentira, yo no hice nada de lo que dice, tú sabes que no soporto la oscuridad hay veces que ni me puedo mover, y ella por más que le decía que parase y diese a la luz no hacía más que reírse.-

-Precisamente por que se el miedo que te da no me extrañaría nada que la hubieses atacado...-

-Te digo que no lo hice.- dije enfadado, nunca le había dicho a alguien lo de esa voz que tanto me aterraba y mis padres tan solo sabían que yo temía mucho a la oscuridad nunca habían entendido el por qué, y como todo este temor y esa voz habían aparecido al entrar en Hogwarts, al menos se había intensificado entonces, de pequeño la temía pero estoy seguro que como cualquier otro niño, pero no desde lo once años, en que esa voz se hacía cada vez más clara y para empeorar las cosas, más tentadora y persuasiva, más hechizante y atrayente....

-¿Me estas escuchando?- sentí como me zarandeaban y miré a mi padre, ¿acaso me había estado hablando?, ¿qué demonios me pasaba?

-Ambos, los dos arreglareis este cuarto sin magia...-

-Pero...- ambos a la vez estábamos dispuestos a protestar esto no era justo yo no había hecho nada.

-No hay pero que valga, no desayunareis ni nada hasta que este cuarto no este completamente arreglado, y para asegurarme de que no utilizáis las varitas Accio varitas.- la mía y la de Eli salieron volando hasta las manos de él y sin más salió del cuarto.

-¿Contenta?- dije entre dientes mientras me giraba a mirarla enfadado.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, no me va a dar tiempo a arreglarme.-

-Te lo has buscado solita, yo no hice nada.- dije y comencé a recoger cosas.

-Si ya claro, ahora dirás que esto es cosa mía.- la miré con enfado era increíble que aun sin estar nuestro padre ella siguiera con la mentira, al parecer era tan buena en esto que hasta se lo creía ella misma.

Pasamos dos horas y media arreglando el dichoso cuarto y ella comenzó a jugar con algunas cosas y a estropear lo ya arreglado, cansado de sus tonterías grite:

-Mama, Eli no deja de revoltosear con las cosas y tenemos que salir en nada.-

-Harry por dios ¿quieres dejar ya de quejarte tanto?-

Solté lo que estaba recogiendo y lo dejé caer al suelo ya me había cansado de sus tonterías ahora lo haría ella sola, por que yo no pensaba mover ni un solo objeto más, salí del cuarto y ella me llamo:

-No puedes irte hasta que terminemos, papa nos mando arreglarlo a los dos.-

-Chivate.- dije sin más y me encerré con un portazo en mi cuarto se me había quitado el apetito ya comería algo en el dichoso tren.

Terminé de guardar mis cosas en el baúl y me senté en la cama mi lechuza Hegwid la cual había salido de caza aun no había llegado así que pensé que tal vez y me encontraría en Hogwarts.

Me eché en la cama a esperar que me llamasen para irnos o a que mi padre entrase para regañar me lo cual no pasó y lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez Eli había decidido terminar con la mentira dicha.

…................................................................&..........................................................................

De nuevo un año más en el anden nueve y tres cuartos para dejar a mis dos hijos para que un año más entraran a Hogwarts y nunca antes había estado tan asustado de que ese hecho se llevase a cabo, me había pasado los últimos siete años pensando en como afrontar a Harry a su regreso, ya fuera por las vacaciones de navidad, de pascua, las de verano, siempre con miedo a sus reproches y a su mirada de odio la cual no había olvidado nunca y la cual temía volver a ver.

Sentía una gran vergüenza por mí mismo y deseaba poder haber impedido lo que Albus empezó, pero todos habíamos estado de acuerdo con que todo fuera así, claro que nos llevemos una sorpresa al comprobar que al único que parecía afectarle el hechizo era a Harry, los demás estaban igual que siempre, no eran asaltados con pesadillas, no se despertaban con gritos y lágrimas y mucho menos ninguno de ellos parecía reconocer a cualquiera de nosotros como simples conocidos.

¿Me odiaría cuando recordase todo?, estaba seguro de que así sería, a pesar de que me arrepentía y me encantaría poder borrar ese recuerdo de su mente en cuanto le llegase pues como todos lo amaba más que a mi vida misma, pues ahora ya si era mi hijo no como hacía veintiún años en el pasado.

Antes era imposible que lo viese con los ojos que ahora lo veía, era imposible que sintiese lo que ahora sentía por él, y era más que evidente que temía a que recordase todo eso, me había alejado de él poco a poco temiendo ese momento más que a nada, pues no podía explicarle que antes me era imposible sentir por él lo que sentía ahora.

Mi hijo, el primero de los dos, el que demostraba cuanto amaba a Lily ahora y desde siempre, el que me había venido como un regalo del cielo al que había estado esperando desde antes incluso de lo que él pudiese esperar, pues desde el momento en que lo había perdido hace veintiún años lo había deseado de vuelta Sirius siempre bromeaba sobre que no era a Harry a quien yo deseaba sino más bien a Lily, era cierto que la amaba más de lo que me atrevía a admitir, después de todo también la amaba a ella, a pesar de que siempre sospeché que nunca sería mía, la había amado y para que mentir la amaba pero era un amor ahora diferente muy diferente, pues no podría nunca vivir sin Lily, Harry y Eli.

Para mí ya lo eran todo, ¿cómo soportar su desprecio? El cual estaba por asegurar que aparecería en poco, pues el día que esperábamos era hoy, hoy Harry se convertiría en mi peor pesadilla, en la noche dejaría de verme como a su padre para odiarme por todo lo que le había hecho, y no podría reprochárselo después de todo me lo había ganado a pulso.

Vi a Ron Weasley atravesar la entrada, y me percaté de que le seguía su hermana pequeña, detrás de ellos entró Draco Malfoy el que se había convertido en intimo amigo de mi hijo, cosa que me sorprendió aunque mi primera sorpresa había sido al ver a Harry en Slytherin, cuando Snape escribió a Lily para decirle sobre ese detalle me congelé, eso no debería de ser así, o al menos eso era lo que Hermione y Harry habían dicho en la enfermería aquel día, y más me sorprendí al enterarme de que ella había quedado en Ravenclove, ¿acaso este era su precio no ser amigos ni compañeros de casa?

Dumbledore y Snape se habían tomado muchas molestias en vigilarlos y ambos se habían sorprendido al ver que el hechizo de Dumbledore no actuaba como ellos pensaban que lo hacía, pues ninguno busco a los otros, se juntaron en diferentes grupos, Harry y Draco, Luna y Hermione, Ron y Ginny como era de esperarse.

Remus se había centrado en vigilar a Hermione desde que había nacido antes se había echo amigo de los Granger para asegurarse conocerla, todos temimos que una de las consecuencias fuera que ella nunca fuera bruja, pero eso no paso.

Peter se había ocupado de los Weasley y de su amistad, Lily y yo de Luna Lovegood desde la distancia, mientras que Sirius había sido el encargado de Draco Malfoy, del cual para sorpresa de todos había sido el padrino también.

Debido a ese hecho y a que habían terminado en la misma casa Harry y Draco siempre se llevaron bien.

Me percaté que había comenzado a sentirme un poco ansioso al darme cuenta de lo que significaba que todos ellos recordasen, ella recordaría, ella me recordaría, ¿qué pasaría entonces con ella?, ¿estaba seguro de que me amaba o me había engañado a mi mismo intentando hacerme el ciego?

Mire a mi alrededor buscándola con cierta ansia como todos los años hasta ese momento y la vi llegar acompañada por Luna Lovegood una de sus compañeras de casa.

Sentí un escalofrío al recordar de pronto algo que siempre me había negado en pensar, algo que había querido enterrar, ese podía ser el último día que lo viera, y lo último que había hecho había sido castigarle, busqué a Harry con la mirada y lo encontré apoyado en una de las columnas se encontraba hablando con Sirius el cual había venido al igual que Remus y Peter para después ir todos juntos a Hogwarts para ver el resultado final del hechizo.

Un miedo demasiado grande me recorrió al ver su sonrisa sentí que Lily me cogía la mano con cierta fuerza la miré estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo ella estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo, en que podría ser la última vez que lo viésemos así.

Parecía tan feliz y pensar que en breves podría dejar de existir una vez más.

Y no solo él, ella también nada nos aseguraba que el hechizo de Dumbledore desembocara en que ellos volvieran con vida de su último recuerdo.

Harry y Hermione una vez más recibirían un recuerdo duro el peor de todos, sobre todo el de Harry, pues ambos recibirían sus muertes como último recuerdo de su pasado.

Pero ella solo recibiría el recuerdo de su propia muerte pero él, amándola como la amaba lo que recibiría sería el recuerdo de la muerte de ella y después de la suya propia, y aunque aun no había recibido los recuerdos sobre mí y mi comportamiento con él algo me decía que había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo, había llegado el momento de pedir las disculpas y de desear con todo mi ser su perdón, esperaba o mejor ansiaba que así fuera y me lo otorgara después de todo ¿no había muerto por colocarse delante de mí?, no eso había sido ella, ella había impedido que ese hechizo le diera a él, ¿me odiaría por eso también? Mierda lo cierto es que no había pensado en eso hasta ese momento, él estaba dispuesto a morir por mí si, pero fue ella quien al final recibió ese rayo verde en nuestro lugar.

Apreté la mano de Lily, maldita sea una nueva culpa que hasta ese momento no había descubierto, era el responsable de la muerte de la persona a la que él más amaba, ¿cómo perdonar también eso?

Los vimos como todos cogían el tren y me percaté de como Harry se apartaba para dejar que ella pasara, para mi sorpresa y la de los demás él la cogió de la mano en cuanto la miró a los ojos.

Parecía hipnotizado por ella, al parecer algo en ella lo había hecho quedarse helado, ella lo miró extrañada y le dijo:

-¿Podrías soltarme Potter?, estas impidiendo que los demás suban al tren.-

-¿cómo me has llamado?- dijo este en un susurro acercándose a ella, Lily dio un paso hacía él pero se detuvo, ¿qué se supone que podíamos hacer?

-Potter, ¿no es ese tu apellido?- dijo ella y ahora fijó sus ojos en los de él, y me percaté de que abría los ojos al máximo y se mordía el labio inferior, para más sorpresa para nosotros ella susurro:

-Harry, eres tú.-

-Hermione.- su voz fue un susurro apenas inaudible, Sirius y yo nos percatamos a tiempo de lo que estaba apunto de pasar, y ambos corrimos a su encuentro, Hermione cayó en los brazos de Harry completamente desmayada y Harry estuvo apunto de caer también sino llega a ser por que Sirius lo sujetó a tiempo.

Escuchamos varios gritos en el interior del tren y supimos que había llegado el momento, sin pensarlo todos nosotros entremos en el tren, Lily corrió a donde Luna Lovegood se encontraba en mitad del pasillo donde acababa de caer desmayada, Remus junto con Tonks, llegaron a donde Neville Lombotong y Eli se encontraban gritando y avisando que Ron y su hermana pequeña se habían desmayado en su camerino del tren.

Peter fue el que tardó un poco más en encontrar a Draco el cual se encontraba solo en un camerino a la espera seguramente de Harry.

Todos nos metimos en el camerino de los prefectos con todos los desmayados y les pedimos a los prefectos que se ocuparan de vigilar y todos en el mismo tren fuimos llevados a Hogwarts, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso:

-James deja ya de hacer eso me estas sacando de mis casillas.-

-¿Que quieres que haga?, no lo puedo evitar, ha llegado el momento y no se que pasará después.- dije sumamente asustado, ¿y sino despertaban?

-¿Mama que les ha pasado?- escuché la voz de Eli decir mientras miraba con cierto miedo hacía Harry.

-No es nada cielo, seguramente en unas horas despierten todos.- la última palabra la dijo en un susurro más parecido a una súplica.

Eli no volvió a hablar de echo ninguno lo hicimos, todos aunque sin poder decirlo en voz ala temíamos lo mismo.

El viaje hasta Hogwarts nunca había sido tan sumamente largo, al llegar a la estación nos encontramos con Hagrid acompañado por Snape y Mcgonagall.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Al parecer Mcgonagall los mandó incluso antes de que el tren zarpara, pues todos ellos se desmayaron a la vez.-

-¿Incluidos Potter y Granger?- pregunto Mcgonagall.

Asentimos todos a la vez y me percaté de que eso no debería de haber sido así, pues Harry y Hermione habían llegado antes que los otros, aunque Dumbledore los había mandado de vuelta a todos al mismo día, tal vez era por eso.

Llegamos a Hogwarts, y los dejamos a todos en las camas de la enfermería, en cuanto Dumbledore entró fui el único que se atrevió a hablar, tal vez era el más deseoso de saber o el que más necesitaba ser perdonado.

-¿Cuanto queda para que sepamos si ha salido o no bien?

-No sabría decirte.- me dijo él mirando a cada uno de los integrantes de las camas, se paró especialmente en él y sentí que mi respiración se paraba.

-Al menos están todos en las camillas de la enfermería eso es hasta cierto punto bueno.- dijo este en un susurro.

Me acerqué a la cama de Harry y lo miré:

-Despierta, tienes que despertar Harry.- le susurre en voz baja, y me arrodille a su lado mientras le cogía con fuerza la mano.

Me percaté y no fui el único de que Harry comenzaba a moverse con cierta fuerza apreté su mano y me fijé en los demás.

-¿Qué hago en la enfermería?- escuché la voz de Ginny Weasley, esta se incorporó en la cama con suma facilidad y se fijó en todos los que allí nos encontrábamos, sus ojos se posaron en la cama de su lado la que ocupaba su hermano Ron, se bajó con rapidez de su cama y se acercó a la de él:

-Ron, Ron, despierta, Ron.- dijo esta zarandeándolo, el pelirrojo por toda respuesta se movió y dijo:

-Mama déjame dormir un poco más.- se escuchó una risita soñadora en la enfermería y nos percatamos de que Luna también se había despertado, y caminaba hacía la cama de Ron:

-Ronald cielo despierta.- dijo esta en un susurro, y sentí que el miedo volvía a mí, ella no lo conocía en este futuro, ella no le hablaba así.

-¿Luna?- susurró Ron ahora, y de repente se levantó con suma rapidez y se puso pálido completamente sin que ninguno se lo pudiésemos impedir Ron se bajo de su cama y corrió a las dos que estaban enfrente de él, me apartó de al lado de Harry con brusquedad, sin más se acercó hasta él.

-Harry, Harry despierta, maldita sea, no te lo perdonaré nunca, despierta o te juro que yo mismo te mataré.- lo vi comenzar a llorar mientras que Harry seguía sin abrir los ojos, Dumbledore lo miraba con interés, mientras que él lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Me levanté del suelo y me acerqué al chico, lo aparté de él con cierta brusquedad sin pensar en nada más que en que dejara de hacerle daño a él:

-Ya esta bien.- dije serio y el chico me miró enfadado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Apartate.- me dijo este e intentó acercarse de nuevo a él, yo se lo impedí.

-Déjame tengo que despertarlo, él es muy dado a asustarme y a gastarme bromas, déjame demostrártelo, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie.- dijo este con desesperación.

-Eso no lo sabes comadreja.- todos los jóvenes se giraron para mirar al que acababa de hablar que sonreía abiertamente: -¿no soy yo ahora su mejor amigo?, tú ni siquiera lo conoces.- parecía divertirse ante esa situación.

-Tu maldito Slytherin que más quisieras si quiera conocerlo como yo lo conozco.- dijo este entre dientes.

-Pobretón tú siempre fuiste su sombra así que no te la des de mucho, nunca lo consideraste un amigo de verdad era tu trampolín para la fama nada más, eso era Harry Potter para ti lo dejaste muy claro en nuestro cuarto curso cuando lo único que sentías por él era envidia.-

-Mira quien fue a hablar, maldito miserable, el que lo único que hacía era despreciarnos a todos, un maldito mortifago que no llegaba ni a mitad de mago.-

-¿Quieres ver como esta mitad de mago te parte la cara?- dijo este ahora acercándose a Ron, este se envaró contra él pero Luna y Ginny los trajeron de vuelta a su realidad, a la nuestra propia.

-¿Qué mas da eso?, ¿no os dais cuenta de que ellos aun no despiertan?- dijo Ginny mirando a ambos enfadada y Luna se acercó a Hermione y vi como se quedaba helada en su sitio y como comenzaba a zarandear a Hermione con fuerza, Lily se acercó a ella para impedirle que siguiera pero Luna al sentir que la separaban de Hermione grito:

-¿ES QUE NO OS DAIS CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTA RESPIRANDO?- Más rápido de lo que yo mismo me creía posible de moverme me volví y toqué el pulso de Harry.

-No, no, Harry despierta, Harry.- dije y comencé a zarandearlo con fuerza, no podía estar pasando, no podía haberse ido, no, no de nuevo, Lily se acercó a mí y dejo libre a Luna sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, estaba apunto de comenzar a llorar.

-No es justo que este sea el precio.- escuché murmurar a Tonks desde detrás nuestra, ella conocía la historia por que Remus se lo había contado todo, pero no estaba dispuesto a que este fuera el precio ni mucho menos.

Le golpeé con fuerza en el pecho, y Sirius me sujetó con fuerza y me alejó de él, no sé en qué momento había comenzado a llorar.

-Suéltame.- le espeté con furia pero Sirius no lo hizo tan solo negó:- es mi hijo, suéltame.- le dije de nuevo e intenté liberarme pero Remus se acercó por detrás.

-Mirad.- la voz calmada de Dumbledore se hizo escuchar y yo miré en su dirección odiándolo ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

Pero de todas formas miré a donde él miraba y me quedé helado.

Todos se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos cuando en la frente de Harry apareció una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

¿Qué significa eso?, ¿qué quería decir esa cicatriz en su frente de nuevo?, él ya no era el elegido no había habido una profecía, Voldemort nunca se había acercado a él cuando tenía un año, ¿por qué demonios portaba la cicatriz entonces?

De repente Hermione comenzó a moverse en su cama y Luna gritó de alegría.

Abrí mis ojos al máximo y Sirius me soltó, todos mirábamos a Hermione.

…........................................................&..............................................................

Me dolía la cabeza a rabiar, lo cierto es que no estaba muy segura de que era exactamente lo que me dolía, podía ser todo el cuerpo, o por el contrario no dolerme nada.

-Hermione.- sus ojos verdes vinieron a mi mente como si los hubiera olvidado, y abrí los míos al máximo al recordarlo.

-Lo siento, te quiero, no sabes cuánto.- mi propia voz me llegó como en un eco, mientras recordaba todo lo que pasó en ese momento a nuestro alrededor.

-No, no.- escuché su voz en susurros suplicándome que me apartara, pero no lo hice, no me aparté no dejé que el rayo verde le diera a él.

-Harry.- escuché mi propia voz aunque no sonaba como si fuera mía, me costaba hablar y mi voz salía un poco ronca.

Escuché la voz de ¿Luna?, ¿era ella la que me estaba zarandeando y hablándome?, giré un poco el cuello para mirar a quien me movía con insistencia.

Sus ojos azules me contemplaban estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero sonreía con felicidad, irradiaba alegría.

-¿Luna?- ¿acaso ella estaba también donde sea que yo me encontrase después de haber recibido la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de salir, y me agarró con fuerza la mano:

-Hermione, has despertado.- dijo con suma felicidad, y sentí como alguien me abrazaba con suma fuerza.

Una melena pelirroja fue lo que pude distinguir en ese momento, mientras escuchaba la familiar voz de Ron enfadado y recriminándome:

-Maldita sea, Hermione, ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste?, menos mal que estas bien, sino te juro que te habría traído de vuelta para matarte yo mismo por haberme dejado solo.- sentí que lloraba mientras me apretaba más a él.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto, si os pierdo a ambos, Hermione ya no me quedara nada.- me dijo en un susurro de manera que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

Era más que obvio que estaba viva, ¿Dónde me encontraba?, no lo sé, ¿cómo demonios seguía viva? Un misterio que algún día me preocuparía por averiguar.

-¿Dónde …estoy?- susurré mientras él se separaba de mí y se limpiaba los ojos.

-En la enfermería de Hogwarts.- escuché que decía alguien una voz que no reconocí en ese momento.

-En Hogwarts, ¿cómo llegué aquí?- murmuré en bajo.

-Se desmayó hace unas horas cuando estabais apunto de subir al tren que los traería a Hogwarts.- ese era Dumbledore sin ninguna duda.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dije de nuevo empezando a recordar todo poco a poco.

-Ya te hemos dicho que en la enfermería e Hogwarts.- dijo una voz que había mucho no escuchaba una voz que Harry había añorado por dos años.

-Sirius.- susurré y me levanté como pude para poder verlo con mis propios ojos, sus ojos agrisáceos brillaban con una alegría que no recordaba habérsela visto antes, su cabello estaba bien cuidado y peinado, no había rastro de barba mal cuidada ni del bigote.

Sonreí ampliamente al verlo, era el Sirius que yo recodaba el que habíamos perdido en nuestro quinto año.

-Hermione.- escuché que alguien susurraba mi nombre y me giré para mirar a quien me había llamado, una voz que no reconocía.

Ante mí pude ver a una mujer de cabellos como el fuego largo hasta más debajo de los hombros cogido en una coleta de caballo, unos ojos vedes esmeralda, inundados en lágrimas, y a su lado, un hombre, de cabello negros totalmente revueltos, unos ojos castaños detrás de unas gafas redondas.

Eran inconfundible, sin duda alguna esos dos eran James y Lily, ¿quería eso decir que después de todo lo habíamos conseguido?, ¿significaba que Harry lo había conseguido?

Al pensar en él lo busqué por toda la enfermería, y lo encontré al lado de ambos, tumbado en una cama.

Sin hacer caso a los demás me incorporé y sentí como me fallaban las piernas al ponerlas en el suelo, alguien me cogió en brazos antes de caer al suelo, miré a quien había sido y me encontré con unos ojos dorados que me miraban sonriente:

-Profesor Lupin.- dije sonriendo ampliamente.

-Remus, Hermione, para ti soy solo Remus.- dijo este sin más y pude ver como alguien se colocaba detrás de él y le sonreí ampliamente a ella:

-Tonks, un gusto verte de nuevo.- ella sonrió de medio lado pero Remus me miraba sorprendido por algo yo tan solo sonreí de medio lado y le dije:

-Te advertí que había alguien especial para ti.- él pareció entender mis palabras y sonrió ampliamente mientras me decía:

-¿A dónde se supone que ibas tan rápido?-

-Con Harry.- dije sin más mientras volvía a mirar la cama, que aun estaba ocupada.

Remus pareció tensarse por algo y comenzó a caminar hacía la cama, me pude dar cuenta de que el cuerpo que se encontraba en esa cama no se movía y tampoco parecía tener una pausada respiración como sería normal que pasase si la persona está durmiendo, o desmayada.

Un miedo demasiado grande me embargó por completo, miré de nuevo a Lily y James, y me fijé en sus lágrimas, ¿por qué no les había dado importancia antes?

¿Por qué no había escuchado las palabras de Ron?, por que negaba a creer en lo que parecía estar pasando.

Con cierto esfuerzo intenté que Remus me dejara en el suelo y a pesar de que este parecía reacio a hacerlo me soltó al fin. Y con mucho esfuerzo caminé sintiendo que todo me dolía a pesar de que estaba segura que no estaba herida, parecía que era ayer cuando había sido torturada.

Llegué hasta donde Lily estaba sentada y ella me ayudó a llegar a donde Harry se encontraba tumbado.

-Harry.- susurré entre dientes, pero este ni se movió ni un maldito centímetro, ni abrió los ojos ni nada, no pareció escucharme.

-Harry.- dije ahora más fuerte y con un nudo en mi garganta, no, no podía haberse ido, no podía haber acabado así.

-Hermione, él era el Séptimo horcux, es posible que no…-

-CALLESE.-Grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras intentaba acercarme más a él, llegué hasta la cama al fin e intenté cogerlo de la mano.

Mi garganta parecía arderme, mientras que mis ojos intentaban impedir que mis lágrimas saliesen, me negaba a creer que esto fuera cierto.

-Harry, estoy aquí, escúchame, Harry, lo conseguimos.- dije mientras que retiraba las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

Suspiré intentando deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta y seguí hablando:

-Harry, ellos están vivos, lo conseguimos, acabemos con él, tienes a Sirius esperándote, venga Harry no puedes dejarlo así, no después de dar todo por tenerlo contigo de nuevo.- no me importaba que James y Lily me escuchasen nombrar solamente a Sirius, pues después de todo él era el único por el que Harry había sufrido una gran pérdida, ya que a ellos apenas los había conocido, y necesitaba algo que tirara de él.

-Sirius, te está esperando igual que todos nosotros, Harry, Ginny está aquí, junto con Ron y Luna.- dije a la desesperada.

-A mí que me parta un rayo.-escuché que bufaba Malfoy pero no me importó.

-Señorita Granger tiene que entender que es posible que el joven Potter no pueda…-

-Él me oye, lo sé, ¿a que si Harry?, venga demuéstrale a Dumbledore que puedes, Harry demuestra que se está equivocando es tú oportunidad para hacerle ver que no siempre va a saber cómo van las cosas.- le supliqué mientras mis lagrimas volvían a escaparse por mis ojos, y que no recibía respuesta ninguna por su parte.

-Harry, tienes a tus padres esperándote, Harry despierta, nos tienes a todos a tu lado, me tienes a mí.- lo último lo susurré en una súplica, y cogí su mano entre las mías.

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por toda la espalda, y sentí que apretaban mi mano derecha con fuerza, era Harry estaba completamente segura de que era él.

Cerré los ojos intentando contener la alegría que me embargaba cuando empecé a escuchar en mi cabeza esa maldita voz que creía haber dejado ya olvidada para siempre.

_-Despierta chico, ha llegado el momento, despierta y demostrémosles lo que podemos hacer.-_ su voz era igual de fría que siempre, ¿cómo demonios era posible eso?

-No, no sé quien eres déjame en paz de una buena vez.- escuché la voz de Harry en respuesta.

-_No es importante quien soy, sino lo que te puedo dar, te puedo ayudar a vengarte de todos ellos, ahora ya sabes la verdad, nunca fuiste querido, él mismo te lo dijo, sería capaz de hasta matarte, sabes que digo la verdad tu lo has visto tan bien como yo, no le importas en absoluto, te odia, además de que solo quiere que desaparezcas para quedarse con ella_.-

Su voz sonaba tan, tan atrayente que algo en mí me hizo entender que Harry caería, y más cuando comencé a ver lo que según parecía él había recordado.

Imágenes de James y yo juntos, a mí interponiéndome en el rayo verde mientras me disculpaba con él.

Abrí los ojos sumamente sorprendida cuando sentí en mí interior como él había interpretado todo eso, sentí rabia y a la vez desilusión, sentí frustración y al mismo tiempo me sentí miserable e increíblemente inservible.

Una oleada de odio me recorrió y pude darme cuenta de que había llegado el momento, él iba a despertar, pero no sería el mismo, no sería el Harry que recordaba y amaba, sería uno que estaba lleno de rencor, uno que no entendió mis últimas palabras ni mi última acción.

Que creyó equivocadamente que lo hacía porque lo había confundido con James.

Me mordí el labio inferior esperando lo que estaba a punto de pasar, que él abriera sus ojos verde esmeralda.

……………………………………………&………………………………………………….

No era querido ni mucho menos deseado, ese miserable se había dedicado día tras día a hacerme sentir mal pensando que merecía por algún motivo su alejamiento, haciéndome sentir culpable y preguntarme una y otra vez si era culpa mía o no, todo eso.

Siempre pensando que lo había defraudado de algún modo cuando en realidad el único con derecho a odiarlo y a despreciarlo era yo.

Apeté mis puños con fuerza y me decidí a abrir los ojos pues sabía que estaba rodeado de todos ellos esperando a que yo despertara.

Lo primero que vi fue todo confusión y borroso, no podía distinguir quien era quien, ni nada de nada, solo sabía que había mucha gente allí, muchos esperando por mí.

Sentí que alguien me daba mis gafas y las acepté enseguida, tras ponérmelas lo primero que vi fue lo que había creído perdido, lo que pensé que nunca más contemplaría, ¿cómo demonios habíamos vuelto?, ¿cómo era posible que estuviésemos con vida?

No pude hacer ni un solo gesto ante ella, pues sentí como alguien me estrechaba entre sus brazos con una fuerza increíble.

Sonreí de medio lado mientras correspondía a ese abrazo, era la primera vez que lo recibía, podía ver su melena rojo fuego, y sentía como estaba llorando mientras apretaba más su abrazo y la escuchaba murmurar:

-Regresaste, volviste a mí.- cerré mis ojos y la abracé con la misma fuerza, pues al fin la tenía para mí, tal y como debía de ser.

-Mama.- susurré de forma que solo ella me escucho y la sentí reír débilmente, me separó de ella un poco y sonriendo dijo:

-Si, al fin, al fin puedo decir que eres tú.- le sonreí de igual modo y ella se apartó de mí para dejarme un poco de espacio para levantarme, aunque no tardé mucho en tropezar contra la cama de nuevo, pues recibí un puñetazo en toda la cara, caí contra la cama y me golpee en la parte baja de la espalda.

Levanté la vista para encarar a quien me había golpeado y me encontré con otro nuevo puñetazo, pero este venía acompañado con algo más:

-Miserable, bastardo, ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste?- su voz estaba llena de furia, estaba enfadado conmigo y dolido muy dolido.

-¿Por qué no pensaste en mí?, ¿acaso se te pasó por la cabeza lo que significaba el que tú murieses?, ni siquiera pensaste en lo que tendría que pasar por tú culpa, ni yo ni ninguno de mi familia, miserable Potter, ¿pensaste en algún momento que si todo salía mal mi madre sufriría lo indecible por perderte?- abrí los ojos, pues no pensé en ningún momento en esa posibilidad, y me sentí culpable, por no haber pensado en la señora Weasley, aunque si que lo había echo pero de otra manera.

-Lo siento hermano, pero al final todo terminó bien.- dije en un susurro.

-¿Eso crees?, ¿acaso piensas que te puedo perdonar todo y ya?- me dijo enfadado aun, lo miré, era cierto que no había pensado en él pero debía de entender que era necesario todo eso.

-Ron yo, debía de hacerlo, creí que de todos tú me entenderías, bueno tú y ...- no continué no quería tener que nombrarla no quería pensar en ella, no quería afrontar todo eso en ese momento ahora solo quería descansar pues estaba muy cansado.

La figura de Ron desapareció de enfrente de mí, para ser ocupada por otra persona, el verlo me hizo dar unos pasos hacía atrás, pero ver su sonrisa, me hizo sonreír a mi también:

-Sirius.- no dije nada más corrí para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras que Ron y Hermione sonreían amplia mente:

-No sabes lo contento que estoy de que estés de vuelta, nunca podrás saber lo que tuve que pasar.-

-Lo cierto Harry es que más o menos si que están al tanto de todo ello.- escuché que decían a mi lado y me separé de Sirius para encontrarme con unos ojos azulados y soñadores.

-¿Luna?- pregunté sin entender.

-Bueno veras, ellos vieron todo en un pensadero, algunos recuerdos de Dumbledore, los míos que tenían que ver contigo, los de Ginny, Ron y Draco.-

-¿Qué hicisteis que?- pregunté para después entender lo que había dicho y pregunté mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños:-¿Cuando dices que vieron a quienes te refieres?-

-Bueno pues a todos.- dijo Ginny sencillamente y yo solo podía pensar en una cosa, Traición, ellos me habían traicionado.

-¿Él también?- pregunté mientras sin mirarlo apuntaba a la persona que más alejada se encontraba de mí, no quería mirarlo no quería saber nada de él y bastante bien que me estaba controlando al tenerlos a los dos en la misma habitación.

-Harry, bueno era importante que ellos....-

-Violasteis mi intimidad, y lo que es peor se lo enseñasteis a alguien que no deberíais de habérselo enseñado.-

-Harry él es tu padre no deberías...-

-Callate, tú menos que nadie me dirijas la palabra, ni tú ni él ninguno de los dos sois nadie para mí.- no sabía exactamente por qué pero los odiaba, los odiaba de una manera demasiado intensa, una que me era difícil de controlar, un odio que clamaba por venganza sobre ellos dos.

Sobre la persona que me había negado y sobre todo la persona que más daño me había hecho.

-Señor Potter creo que lo mejor es que descanse y ya hablaremos mañana.- escuché su voz calmada y no necesité verlo, pero aun así me giré a mirarlo, recibí sus ojos azules como una descarga, estaba seguro de que no podía penetrar en mi mente y menos mal, por que el mismo odio que sentía por ellos dos lo sentía por ese maldito anciano de delante de mí.

¿Pero por qué?, ¿por qué lo odiaba si él realmente no me había hecho nada?

-Si pienso que es lo mejor.- escuché a mi madre decir, y todos comenzaron a pasar por mi lado, él no me miró en ningún momento, encima se sentía con la suficiente cara dura de ignorarme y despreciarme, maldito me las iba a pagar.

-Harry tengo que hablar contigo un momento es sobre....-

-Vete, alejate de mí, no quiero hablar contigo.- fue lo único que le dije no podía aguantar tenerla delante al menos no en ese momento.

Todos salieron de la enfermería, todos menos ella por qué yo la sujete, y susurre:

-Quedate conmigo, no me dejes.- miró un momento a la puerta de la enfermería y después se sentó a mí lado:

-No me iré Harry.- mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado no pude evitar recordar, y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, mientras que el odio no hacía más que crecer y crecer cada vez más.

Sentí que ella me cogía una de mis manos y me decía:

-Lo siento mucho hijo, créeme que me encantaría poder borrarlo todo.-

-No es mejor así, prefiero saber.- dije sin más, mientras que mi madre se mordía el labio inferior y sentí que se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

-Harry James, él, a cambiado mucho en este tiempo él...- apreté con furia mis puños, y la sentí levantarse de mi lado, no me dí cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor el solo escuchar su nombre me hacía desear matarlo con mis propias manos:

-No lo vuelvas a nombrar, no quiero saber nada de él, ni de ella, no quiero verlos, nunca más, o te juro que será la última.-

-Harry para, ¿no ves lo que estas haciendo?- no la mire para nada, pero todo a mi alrededor se estremeció y sentí un gran estruendo como si algo pesado cayera al suelo.

Sentí como me mareaba y como iba cayendo poco a poco en un profundo sueño, si so era lo mejor dormir, y olvidar, olvidar al menos por unas horas.

Lily se acercó a la cama de Harry mientras este caía completamente dormido en esta, y se percató de que tenía aun lágrimas en los ojos, ¿acaso aun debía de sufrir más?

No era justo todo eso.

Se sentó en la silla al lado de él, y agarró su mano quería que la sintiera cerca, que supiera que siempre podía contar con ella.

-"_Todos, al fin todos nos las pagaran, chico lo haremos juntos, ninguno de ellos escapará a nosotros, ella, él y ese miserable viejo acabarán en nuestras manos,pagarán por lo que nos hicieron, tú tranquilo que yo te ayudare."-_

_-¿Quien eres tú?-_

_-Alguien que te pude ayudar mi nombre es Tom Riddel.-_

_-Lord Voldemort.-_

_-Así es muchacho, así es.-"_

Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al sentir que el calor abandonaba un momento la mano de Harry para después volver de nuevo a su temperatura habitual, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Harry?, ¿y por que sonreía de esa forma tan extraña?

….............................................................&.....................................................................

¿Qué demonios significaba esa maldita cicatriz en la frente del chico?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué demonios sintió miedo cuando sus ojos y los de él se encontraron?

Se fijó en la muchacha que caminaba delante de él Hermione Granger, ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero había notado como de asustada se encontraba antes de que el chico despertara, ¿qué es lo que ella había descubierto?, ¿qué era lo que esperaba que pasase?

Sintió un incremento de magia tremendo y se giró en redondo para mirar hacía la enfermería aunque no fue el único que lo sintió:

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Sirius.

-No lo se.- dijo James con el ceño fruncido.

¿Acaso se trataba de Harry?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿es que algo había salido mal?

Tenia que averiguarlo y cuanto antes, pues ese poder si provenía de Harry pero era igual que cuando el chico había perdido por completo el control de si mismo cuando había ido a buscarlo a donde Voldemort lo tenía encerrado.

…..................................................................&...................................................................

Bueno hasta aquí este cap, decidí separar el último en dos capis, por que sino sería muy largo y puede que pesado quien sabe, espero que les guste e intentaré subir el siguiente cuanto antes.

Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que he tenido un tiempo bastante ajetreado, pues tengo tres buenas razones, es decir tres nuevas incorporaciones a mi familia.

Sus nombres por orden de nacimiento son, Jesús, Lincon Taylor y Sara Rouse, a esta la vi nacer, estuve en el parto con mi hermana jejeje.

Y aun alta otro más, para el mes que entra y otro para Noviembre, ¿quien dice que no hay niños?

Eso es por que no ha visto mi familia ahora.

Espero su opinión en los reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, intentaré actualizar antes de que me vuelvan a ingresar.

Ahora si buybuy espero los reviews y su opinión.


	36. Finalmente te tengo conmigo 2º parte

Hola aquí tengo el último cap de este fic, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión de que tal ha estado.

Gracias de todo corazón a todos esos que habéis estado ahí desde el principio de este fic, y a los que me seguís desde que comencé en esto.

Gracias por estar en los momentos que estoy pasando y brindarme vuestro apoyo, gracias por esperar y seguir ahí a pesar de que a veces me he tardado demasiado en actualizar.

Ahora si os dejo con el final de este fic, el último cap de Viaje Imprevisto, espero veros en los otros fics.

_**Cap 36: Finalmente te tengo conmigo 2ª parte.**_

_Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere..._

_Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual,_

_Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce..._

_Y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva..._

_El único con el poder para vencer a de vencerse a si mismo solo con la ayuda de quien comparte el poder desconocido podrá vencer._

La señora Trelawny, volvió en si súbitamente y ante ella se encontraba un sorprendido Lucius Malfoy que no sabía que decir o como actuar, ¿qué significaban esas palabras?

Se suponía que el señor Oscuro estaba muerto, se suponía que hacía veinte un años que había sido derrotado por esos dos muchachos que también habían sido asesinados en esa batalla, ¿entonces que significaba lo que acababa de decir esa mujer?

Se encontraba en su casa, y había invitado a esta mujer para que aprobase a su hijo Draco en su clase, pues al parecer su hijo carecía como ella decía de ojo interior, ¿es que acaso alguien lo poseía?

Pero después de todo lo que acababa de ver le era imposible si quiera pensar en su hijo en ese momento.

-Será mejor que me marche a Hogwarts, hoy comenzaban las clases, y no sería apropiado que una de las profesoras no estuviese en el banquete de bienvenida.- sin más la mujer se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y este se levantó con rapidez y dijo:

-Deje que yo la acompaño.- la mujer le sonrió agradecida por su atención para con ella, pero lo cierto es que creía necesitar despejarse un poco y el viaje de vuelta a su casa le serviría para algo.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado él y se colocó su capa negra, cogió su bastón donde se encontraba su varita y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, un elfo domestico le abrió la puerta y sin más paso la mujer lo seguía de cerca, decidió ir con ella en el autobús noctambulo no quería tener que aparecerse en Hosmeade, y no quería manejar a forma muggel así que ese sería el mejor método para llegar a Hogwarts.

El autobús no tardó en llegar a su llamada y ayudo a la mujer a subir la cual parecía no acordarse de nada de lo que había dicho en su casa hacía unos momentos.

Llegó a Hogwarts y fue recibido por La profesora Mcgonagall, eso le desconcertó, pues siempre le recibía Dumbledore, ¿es que acaso pasaba algo raro?

Se percató sin duda de un grupo numeroso de personas que pasaban por allí:

-Vaya al parecer no soy el único que decidió pasarse por Hogwarts hoy, algunos sangre impura también.- Evans me miró enfadada y no fue la único pues el grupito que la acompañaba al completo parecieron desear fulminarme con la mirada, lo que más me sorprendió de todo eso fue que mi propio hijo se encontraba entre ellos:

-¿Draco que haces ahí?- le pregunté extrañado de verlo con ese grupo tan pintoresco, en el que se encontraba, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver quien estaba más cerca de él.

Era la menor de esa familia de desgraciados y pobretones los Weasley:

-No se que te han dado o te han hecho pero te quiero lejos de esa pandilla de perdedores y mal nacidos.- dije enfadándome, pero no me contestó él sino una de las chicas que lo acompañaba, una de cabellos castaños y ojos acaramelados que se me hacía extrañamente familiar, creía conocerla de algo, era raro pues nunca me había preocupado por los amigos de mi hijo, y no le di mayor importancia a ese hecho, ¿pero entonces de que me sonaba esa maldita muchacha tan altanera?

-No le hemos hecho nada, su hijo decidió al fin que sus malditas palabras y sus despreciables ideales no sirven para nada.- la miré furiosos a los ojos que me miraban retadores, y algo extraño me pasó, sentí que me dolía la cabeza, y que algo entraba en ella, con una fuerza increíble.

Sentí que me fallaban las fuerzas y caí de rodillas al suelo, no tardé en sentir que alguien intentaba ayudarme, pero no podían al parecer alguien atacaba mi mente directamente alguien intentaba entrar en ella, o tal vez solo decirme algo.

Cuando creí que ya estaba recuperado levanté la vista y me encontré con los ojos azules, siempre calmados de Albus Dumbledore que me taladraban como si fueran rayos x, sin saber muy bien el motivo recordé lo que Trelawny había dicho en mi casa:

_Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere..._

_Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual,_

_Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce..._

_Y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva..._

_El único con el poder para vencer a de vencerse a si mismo solo con la ayuda de quien comparte el poder desconocido podrá vencer._

Negué con fuerza y cerré los ojos intentando olvidar ese suceso, pero cuando volví a mirar a Dumbledore ya no parecía tan calmado y ya no me miraba a mí sino a Trelawny, este volvió a mirarme pero de nuevo sentí un extraño dolor en mi cabeza, y de la nada escuché que alguien me hablaba directamente en mi mente:

-_Inepto que nunca sirves para nada, ese viejo mira en tu interior como si nada, y ni siquiera te defiendes_.- reconocí su fría voz al instante y me helé, ¿no se suponía que estaba muerto?, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-_O que poco te fiás de mí Malfoy pero eso no es importante ahora lo importante es que te reúnas conmigo._- no sabía que decir ni lo que tenía que hacer, y lo peor es que no entendía nada, hasta que su voz me dijo:

-_Lo mejor será hacerte recordar primero que nada, ¿acaso no te interesa saber de que conoces a esa sangre sucia?_- sentí una fuerte carga en mí y sin poder aguantar más caí desmayado al suelo mientras un sin fin de imágenes me invadían la mente.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en una cama continua a la que ocupaba Harry eso me desconcertó sobre todo cuando Severus Snape también se encontraba en otra cama más, y habíamos recibido un informe que decía que en Azkaban había pasado algo extraño pues varios de los presos se habían desmayado también, ¿qué podía estar pasando?

Ninguno de nosotros podíamos saber que sucedía, a pesar de que Dumbledore si parecía saberlo y Hermione actuaba demasiado extrañamente desde que había despertado Harry.

Aunque este se había vuelto a dormir y por ello Lily nos había acompañado a cenar y a la salida es que nos habíamos encontrado con Lucius y Trelawny.

Ahora estaba en la enfermería haciendo de guardia por si alguno de los desmayados despertaba, esperaba que no se tratase de Lucius Malfoy, al que parecía no le gustaba nada de nada, al que más deseaba ver despertar era a Harry, teníamos que hablar y dejar algunas cosas claras, habíamos terminado por que Voldemort no me cogiera como cebo para cogerlo a él, pero en el tiempo que había trascurrido él había cambiado y yo también.

Para que mentir, desde que Harry había desaparecido supe que algo no andaba bien, Ron ya había aceptado que Hermione no era para él y había tenido la suerte de encontrar a Luna esperando por él en su camino para que no caminara nunca más solo ni perdido.

Yo por mi parte creo haber encontrado algo similar, tal vez no se parezca mucho a la romántica historia de amor de Ron y Luna, en la que ella después de mucho esperar su príncipe se fija en ella, ni a la que tenía con Harry, siempre esperando que el heroe se fijará en la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, ni mucho menos en la tonta historia de Harry y Hermione que se habían esmerado en hacer difícil y casi imposible.

Estos dos eran muy tercos y testarudos y algo me decía que no había terminado que a pesar de que ambos estaban en el mismo tiempo, que ambos estaban juntos a pesar de todos los problemas, había algo en ellos que debían arreglar y terminar para poder empezar ellos algo nuevo.

También había algo que me decía que Harry necesitaba hablar conmigo y terminar conmigo lo que fuera que teníamos, para que ambos pudiéramos seguir nuestros caminos, elegidos.

El mío uno inesperado, pero que después de todo estaba segura podría ser feliz y estaría sin duda con alguien que me quería.

A pesar de que no me lo había dicho aun, a pesar de que se negaba a hablar, sabía que me quería habían sido muchas las veces que me había ayudado, habían sido muchas las veces que ambos nos habíamos protegido uno al otro por no querer perdernos mutuamente, ahora solo quedaba decirlo, hablar libremente, a pesar de que habría obstáculos que salvar.

Severus Snape comenzó a moverse en su cama y yo lo miré contemplé como comenzaba a levantarse:

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué me ha pasa...?- abrió los ojos de forma que hasta a mí me asustó y de repente se levantó de la cama y más rápido de lo que yo pudiese creer posible salió de la enfermería al parecer tenía mucha prisa por algo.

No me dio tiempo a levantarme para seguirlo y ver que pasaba pues Harry decidió despertarse también en ese momento, no dude en coger sus gafas y esperar a que me las pidiese:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó fríamente yo lo miré sin entender su forma fría de ser:

-Estaba esperando a que despertases necesitaba hablar contigo.-le entregué sus gafas y espere su respuesta:

-No entiendo de que quieres hablarme, yo no necesito decirte nada.-

-El caso es que yo si, es más que evidente que ya recuerdas al igual que todos los demás y bueno quería que hablásemos sobre nosotros.-

-¿Nosotros?- me dijo este mirándome al parecer sin entender.

-Si, Harry Nosotros, ¿acaso te has olvidado de que tú y yo estuvimos saliendo?- dije enfadada por su actitud, este me miró con cierto interés y de repente se formó una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, una que no fui capaz de entender.

-Así que tú y yo estuvimos juntos.- lo murmuró más para él que para mí y yo me levanté de donde estaba sentada, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿a qué venía todo esto?

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Harry?, se que no soy nadie especial para ...- me callé en el acto cuando Lucius Malfoy se incorporó en su cama, y dijo:

-Vaya es toda una sorpresa, quien nos iba a decir que esto podría ser tan fácil.- este sonrió amplia mente al verme allí al lado de Harry yo lo fulminé con la mirada pues ni siquiera sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Si, sumamente fácil, el único obstáculo al parecer lo tengo delante solo debo de acabarlo y todo será resuelto.- su voz me hizo estremecerme y ahora lo miré directamente a los ojos, y comencé a retroceder, pues los ojos de Harry siempre verdes esmeralda ahora eran de un negro que me hacía tener escalofríos, y me intimidaban como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

-¿Harry que?- comencé a decir pero este se bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacía a mí pero antes cogió de su mesita la varita, cuando ya estaba cerca de mí, algo extraño pasó, pues este me miró con cierto miedo y susurró:

-Corre, alejate cuanto antes.-me giré rápidamente sin saber muy bien como lo había conseguido me puse en pié y comencé a correr hacía la puerta de la enfermería, pero Lucius Malfoy me cortó el paso.

-No, pequeña de eso nada, al parecer esto debía de ser así, eres un pequeño estorbo, en todos los sentidos, pequeña pelirroja, todas las pobretonas sois iguales, no solo has engatusado a mi hijo si no que al parecer eres la clave para acabar con todo de una vez por todas.- no entendí que quería decir pero si sentí su mano al darme una bofetada que me hizo caer al suelo, busqué mi varita en mis ropas, aunque estaba tan asustada que no era capaz de cogerla:

-No sirve de nada pequeña, no puedes hacer nada contra mí.-Harry se colocó delante de mí en ese momento y sentí un miedo atroz, pues en su mirada me quedaba claro que estaba apunto de matarme, lo vi levantar su varita apuntándome:

-Digamos que esto es un adiós.- dijo con una voz susurrante era como si no se despidiese de mí sino de alguien más.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dije intentando tener algo de tiempo pero la respuesta no me llegó, por que la puerta de la enfermería salió disparada y detrás de esta estaban Dumbledore, Snape, Lily y James, todos ellos pendientes de nosotros tres, Harry se giró para encarar a todos los presentes, y pude ver como el odio brillaba en sus ojos al mirar a su padre en especial.

-¿Qué significa esto Harry?- dijo Dumbledore adelantándose un paso, mientras que Harry caminaba hasta colocarse al lado de Lucius Malfoy una vez estuvo a su par sonrió y dijo:

-¿Tú que crees Albus?- después me miró a mí y dijo:

-es hora de marcharnos.- me apunto con su varita y dijo:

-Avara Kedabra.- me helé en el sitio donde me encontraba pero alguien más se movió por mí, su grito me llegó antes de que él me abrazara con fuerza y me hiciera moverme.

-No GINNY.- Lo abracé como si la vida me fuera en ello, es decir tal y como era, pero a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba no pude más que aferrarme a él y llorar, dando gracias de que estuviese a mi lado, de que ahora me encontrase entre sus brazos.

-Pagarás por esto Draco.- escuché que decía Lucius Malfoy con rencor y odio, me atreví a mirar a Harry el cual me miraba directamente a mí con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

-No sería divertido sino hubiese dificultades.- me hizo una señal de despedida y se giro a mirar a Dumbledore y le dijo:

-Gracias por tú ayuda Dumbledore, sino fuera por ti no estaría hoy aquí.-

Sin más y para sorpresa estoy segura de todos este desapareció, escuché como alguien gritaba el nombre de Harry y estaba segura de quien había sido:

-¿Estas bien?- escuché que me decían al oído, este se separó de mí y pude ver sus ojos agrisados llenos de miedo yo no pude más que sonreír ante su preocupación y asentir.

Este me miró aun asustado pero el alivio se fue abriendo paso, y dijo:

-Menos mal, no se que habría hecho si...- se calló de improvisto y fijó sus ojos en los míos:- nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto.- susurró y posó su frente en la mía con cuidado, mientras suspiraba aliviado.

-Lo mejor sería que me soltases.- le dije al recordar quien más había en el lugar, este negó con fuerza y dijo:

-No, nunca más, esto no me pasará nunca más, no te separaras de mí.- sin más terminó la distancia que había entre nosotros y por primera vez sentí sus labios en los míos, su beso estaba cargado de miedo, y de verdad, en él me estaba demostrando lo mucho que deseaba que estuviera con él, lo mucho que me amaba a pesar de todo, lo mucho que me necesitaba.

Nunca antes alguien me había hecho sentir que me necesitaba tanto, ¿sentirían Luna y Ron esto?, ¿sentirían Harry y Hermione lo mismo al besarse?, ¿alguna vez se habían besado?

-¿Por qué atacaba a Ginny?- escuché que preguntaba James Potter, y Draco terminó el beso que él mismo había empezado y se separó de mí y me ayudo a mí a incorporarme.

-¿Ese era Harry?- preguntó por su parte Lily.

-No.- dije yo tajantemente, ese no era Harry no al menos nuestro Harry.

-Si y no, era el cuerpo de Harry pero me temo que cometí un pequeño error, en el pasado.- dijo Dumbledore sin más.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo James.

-Pues que al parecer Harry tenía algo de Voldemort en él.- dijo Dumbledore sin entender aun como había podido pasar eso:

-Eso no era nada nuevo, si usted nos hubiese preguntado en su momento antes de hacer las cosas a su modo se lo habríamos dicho, Harry era el séptimo Horcux que Voldemort había hecho.- dijo enfadada Lily.

-Ese era un dato con el que yo no contaba, cuando hice todo esto creí que Voldemort ya estaba completamente destruido.-

-Y así era, pero al volver a Harry él a vuelto con él.- dijo Draco sin más este me había cogido de la mano y no me soltaba al parecer hablaba muy enserio con lo de no separarme de él.

-Pero se supone que Harry murió, es decir debía de haber muerto este no es el mismo Harry.-dijo James.

-En el caso de Hermione y Harry tuvimos que esperar a que ellos nacieran de verdad para hacerlos volver a sus cuerpos, no como en los otros que los mandamos directamente al futuro sin más, al parecer sus mentes asimilaron todo sin problemas, en el caso de Harry no, siempre hubo ciertos problemas según creo.-

-Si entre otras cosas su miedo a la oscuridad.- dijo Lily.

-Si eso es una de ellas, me temo que lo que salvé no fue el alma de Harry en si, sino la parte que pertenecía a Voldemort, aunque este tenía también todos los recuerdos de Harry, pues siempre vivió en él después de todo.

Al parecer aunque creía que lo que estaba traspasando a Harry eran sus recuerdos de todo lo sucedido también estaba metiendo poco a poco parte del alma de Voldemort, y la noche anterior al terminar por completo ese proceso, Harry despertó siendo él mismo al menos hasta que recordó todo en su totalidad, es decir hasta que recordó lo que tenía que ver con James y la señorita Granger, al parecer decidió encerrarse en sí mismo dándole a Voldemort libertad de actuación.-

-¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?, y eso no explica por que la quería muerta a ella.- dijo Draco sin más mientras me señalaba.

-Necesito que me diga que pasó aquí señorita Weasley.- dijo Dumbledore sin apartar su mirada de mí, yo le conté lo que había pasado y este tras fruncir el ceño dijo:

-Pero es extraño dice que le dijo que corriera.-

-Si, creo que ese era Harry, así que después de todo puede que él siga ahí al pendiente de todo, que no lo controla del todo.- dije yo intentado entender a mi vez lo que estaba pasando.

-Es cierto eso podría ser una posibilidad, y para nosotros una vía de escape aunque aun no entiendo por que matarla a usted si yo creía que hablaba de la señorita Granger.-

-¿De que estas hablando ahora Albus?- dijo James que parecía desquiciado por que Dumbledore no hablaba claro.

-O eso es de lo que quería que hablásemos cuando Severus nos interrumpió en mi despacho.- dijo este y después dijo:

-se trata de que al parecer nuestra querida Trelawny si que es adivina, o al menos tiene el don de las profecías por lo que parece.

El caso es que Lucius Malfoy me brindó de primera mano en este caso mente una verdadera profecía dicha por Trelawny, en la que si no me equivoco dice las siguientes palabras:

_Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere..._

_Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual,_

_Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce..._

_Y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva..._

_El único con el poder para vencer a de vencerse a si mismo solo con la ayuda de quien comparte el poder desconocido podrá vencer._

Si hay que interpretar esta profecía diría claramente que habla de Harry y Voldemort, claro que dice que ambos están en el mismo cuerpo y que solo con el poder que el señor tenebroso desconoce se le podrá vencer, es decir o creo que es así que solo con el poder del amor podrá vencerse a Voldemort, pues un cuerpo que ame no puede albergar el alma de alguien que no entiende y no considera importante ese sentimiento en particular.

La persona que puede ayudar a Harry, bueno el caso es que yo creí que se trataba de la señorita Granger, a no ser que yo sea muy despistado y este en un completo error, bueno yo pensé siempre que Potter quería a Granger mucho más de lo que él sabía, pero al parecer Voldemort considera que la profecía habla de la señorita Weasley, es por eso que quiso acabar con ella ahora que estaba al parecer controlando al cien por cien a Harry, lo que me hace suponer que eres su objetivo primordial, debes de evitar estar sola a toda costa, y es más no podrás salir de Hogwarts.-

-Pero es más que evidente que a quien Harry quiere es a Hermione, ¿de donde sacó esa conclusión?- preguntó Draco enfadado.

-Yo estaba esperando a que Harry despertara por que tenía que hablar con él sobre ciertos asuntos Draco.- le hice saber y este me miró con cierta intriga:- yo bueno, tú sabes que él y yo estuvimos juntos en sexto y necesitaba aclarar algunas...- sentí como soltaba mi mano y me miraba con cierta decepción y me asusté no quería que pensase lo que seguramente estaba pensando:

-Yo le dije que teníamos que hablar, por que debía de hacerle saber que había alguien más a quien amaba ahora, y que bueno que por mi parte no había nada solo una gran amistad, y que le deseaba lo mejor, quería hacerle entender también sobre Hermione.- dije rápidamente intentando que Draco no se alejara de mí.

-Así que le dijiste que estuvisteis juntos, eso podría explicarlo todo.- dijo Dumbledore:

-¿Pero no se supone que él debería de saber que a quien ama Harry es a Hermione?, después de todo vive en él, y ha vivido lo mismo que Harry a vivido a de saber que....-

-No si Potter al fin consiguió aunque sea mínima mente ocultar su mente a Voldemort.- dijo Snape ahora.

-Si sabe oclumancia y ha sido capaz de cerrar sus pensamientos, tal vez por eso Voldemort ha confundido las cosas.- dijo Lily ahora.

-Esperemos que sea así.- susurró Draco para él mismo y yo me acerqué a él:

-Tranquilo, al parecer tenemos una pequeña oportunidad gracias a lo que aquí sucedió.-

-A costa de poner tú vida en riesgo.- dijo este sin más y separándose de mí enfadado por la situación:- lo mejor es informar a los demás antes de que se enteren de todo a medias.- dijo este y sin más comenzó a caminar hacía fuera de la enfermería:

-Te acompaño, creo que tengo algo que decirle a Hermione, por que es capaz de interpretarlo todo mal o a su manera.- dije pues viendo la reacción de Draco al que le había respondido al beso demostrándole que le correspondía, no quería saber cual sería la reacción de ella.

* * *

Vaya al parecer ese Potter era difícil de dominar, pero lo haría lo conseguiría, volvería a ser yo el que gobernará en el mundo mágico, sobre todo ahora que contaba con un cuerpo joven que sin duda me beneficiaría, pero debía de acabar con esa pelirroja odiosa, que al parecer había estado con este miserable de Potter antes de que viajasen en el tiempo y me vencieran, eso no me dejaba del todo el camino libre, pues luego estaba Granger.

Esa chica me interesaba y mucho, tenía mucho poder, y a pesar de ser hija de muggels podría tenerla junto a mí, después de todo era provechosa, ya me lo había demostrado en el pasado cuando había conseguido que se me uniera, no entendía como habían conseguido hacer que volviera en si, pero sin duda sería una buena adquisición sobre todo si teníamos en cuenta que debía de estar odiando a todos esos, pues su amado James se había casado con Lily como debía de ser, y la amaba a ella, lo que la dejaba a ella amando a un imposible y esas personas eran las que más fácilmente se seducían si les ofrecías o venganza, como sería sin duda en el caso de ella, o si les ofrecías lo que más deseaban, aunque en este caso no podría hacer tal cosa, pero si podría con el tiempo poder vengarse de ambos.

¿Y que mejor ayuda que su propio hijo para ello?

Sonreí al ver lo bien que me estaban saliendo las cosas, seguramente el idiota de Dumbledore no había previsto este giro en su impecable plan.

Yo ahora manejaba al chico que se había dejado seducir por su deseo de venganza contra su padre el cual muy estúpidamente había declaro en su presencia el odiarlo y el desear que nunca existiese.

El chico acababa de recibir ese recuerdo y el no querer enfrentarlo lo había hecho caer en mis manos, servirme su cuerpo en bandeja.

Ahora me encontraba en la mansión de Malfoy esperando que mis mortifagos se reuniera, sabía que algunos como Severus Snape, Peter Pettigriw, y Bellatrix Snape no se encontraban en mis filas.

Al parecer estos habían decidido quedarse en el bando de Dumbledore, después de saber todo su futuro, lo extraño es que Bellatrix se encontrase entre los que se habían ido de mis filas, eso me extrañaba de sobre manera, pero al saber que estaba casada con Snape me hacía entenderlo en cierto punto.

Narcisa Malfoy me había recibido con miedo pero no entraba tampoco en mis mortifagos su marca no estaba.

Pero al ser su marido uno de los nuestros no podía más que aceptarme en su casa mientras yo desease brindarles ese honor.

-Mi señor ya todo esta listo.- escuché que decía Lucius y me giré para mirarlo, este me traía una capa negra con una capucha para cubrirme hasta el rostro.

La cogí entre mis manos y me la coloqué:

-Pues que esperamos.- dije sin más, y en mitad de la noche abandonemos la casa de Lucius Malfoy había llegado el momento de hacerles saber a mis miserables seguidores que había regresado y más poderoso, necesitaba de estos ineptos para poder atacar Hogwarts una vez más, y acabar con todos los que en el pasado me había arruinado, y por supuesto terminar con la miserable pelirroja que amaba Potter, pues era el único estorbo en mi camino.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada al escuchar su voz en mi mente, no sabía que quería de mí, pero yo solo deseaba reunirme con él cuanto antes.

Llevaba una semana sin pegar ojo desde que Lily y James me habían dicho lo que le estaba pasando a Harry.

Sentí que me hundía en un pozo sin fondo, pues sentía que todo esto era mi culpa y no sabía como remediarlo.

Para colmo de males dos días atrás había tenido una conversación con Ginny, en la que me dejaba en claro que estaba con Draco que lo quería, y que me deseaba mucha suerte.

También me había pedido que aclarase todo antes de meter la pata más aun, y eso había hecho.

Encontré a James el padre de Harry caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y sin pensar muy bien lo que estaba haciendo comprobé que no había nadie por allí y sin esperar más al ver que estábamos solos en el pasillo tiré de él y lo introduje en una de las aulas que se encontraban en ese pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios.....?, ¿Hermione?- dijo este extrañado, yo no le contesté tan solo tras pensarlo bien y morderme el labio inferior dije:

-Lo siento pero tengo algo que comprobar.- y sin más lo bese, sentí que se quedaba helado en el lugar y yo estaba segura de que estaba más roja de lo que nunca antes había estado, cerré los ojos deseando entenderme a mí misma y la respuesta me llegó en ese momento, el rostro de Harry, no había ya ninguna duda, no había más pruebas que hacer o eso pensaba yo.

Me separé de él y estaba apunto de disculparme cuando él impidió que yo me separase del todo:

-21 años esperando por volver a sentir tus besos.- susurró este y sentí que apoyaba su frente contra la mía.

-James yo...-

-Shhhhh, no hace falta que digas nada, lo se.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Qué sabes?- le pregunté pues no acababa de entenderlo.

-Amo a Lily Hermione, la amo más que a mi vida misma, no entendí esto hasta este momento que me volviste a besar, hace 21 años, al besarte siempre me sentía en algún modo culpable por algo, y más de una vez vi en mi mente unos ojos verdes que me llamaban, eran los de ella lo descubrí un poco tarde, después de haber hecho daño a mucha gente.

Pero a pesar de que me casé con ella, de que cada día que pasaba la veía a mi lado, la sentía reír y llorar, sabía cuantas dudas guardaba en su interior las mismas que las mías, pues te fuiste sin haber aclarado muchas cosas entre nosotros.

Te fuiste de mi lado sin dejarme claras algunas cosas, que a pesar de que yo ya sabía necesitaban una confirmación de ello.

Mi cabeza me gritaba que ya tenía las respuestas que necesitaba que lo habías dejado claro esa noche al dejar que te matarán por salvarlo a él, que estaba más que claro que tú lo habías dado todo por que él pudiese vivir sin importarte en lo más mínimo ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie más que él, pero mi corazón prefería estar ciego y pensar en un montón de absurdas teorías, ¿y si ella creyó que se trataba de mí?, después de todo Harry y yo somos como dos gotas de agua y en la oscuridad sería aun más fácil el confundirnos, pero no, tú no estabas confundida, por muy doloroso que fuese para mí tú al fin estabas clara en lo que deseabas, pero para mí fueron muchos años de espera.

Y todo fue a peor cuando a los once años comenzó todo para que vosotros recordaseis, ¿y si de verdad había sido así y tú me amabas a mí?, ¿había hecho bien al casarme con Lily?, ¿la amaba pero tanto como a ti?, a sido necesario para mí este momento para entenderlo, maldito inepto que soy, no soy capaz de resolver algo tan simple yo solo, no soy capaz de darme cuenta de que ella a estado sufriendo lo indecible, manteniéndose a mi lado a pesar de todo, a pesar de que era consciente de mis dudas y de mis tonterías.

Al parecer somos unos expertos en hacer daño a lo que queremos, tienes que ser fuerte y has de decírselo a él cuanto que lo veas, se que es injusto de mi parte Hermione, pero por favor devuélveme a mí hijo, hazlo olvidar lo despreciable que fui, ayudame a recuperar su cariño, y dale tú todo lo que yo le quité que le pertenecía.- se separó de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse me dijo:

-Deseo que algún día seamos familia Hermione.- sin más cerró la puerta y yo caí de rodillas al piso, ya había comprobado lo que quería, ya había resuelto este cabo suelto, y solo me quedaba resolver uno más, antes de poder decirle a él lo que yo deseaba, lo que de verdad sentía lo que yo más quería.

Necesitaba decirle a Ron todo, y hacerle entender que nunca quise herirlo, aunque conociendo a mi pelirrojo amigo sabía que me perdonaría enseguida es más no le daría ni la más mínima importancia a todo esto.

Me sequé las lágrimas y salí de esa clase para poder buscar a Ron pero a la salida había otra persona esperando ahí:

-¿Ya?- dijo este sin más, yo asentí apartando mi mirada de sus grises ojos y este colocó uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja y dijo:

-¿Podrás traerlo de vuelta con nosotros?-

-No lo se, antes he de solucionar algo más.- dije mirándolo ahora este sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-O ya se que te causé una impresión asombrosa en el pasado pero nunca le podría hacer eso a mi ahijado favorito.- lo miré incrédula mientras este sonreía y le dije:

-A pesar de lo que puedas pensar Sirius no eres alguien que me haya dejado una marca profunda.- sin más eche a caminar sin poder evitar sonreír pues este Sirius nunca cambiaría.

-Oye, castaña del demonio.- dijo este mientras me veía alejarme y yo sonreí y le dije:

-Tendrás que ser fuerte Sirius, se que soy de las que dejan huella.- este se echó a reír sin más y yo me dirigí hacía donde podría encontrar a Ron.

Y acerté se encontraba en la orilla del lago aunque no estaba solo sino acompañado por cierta rubia que al parecer le estaba sirviendo de almohada pues él se encontraba recostado en sus piernas.

Al acercarme Luna me sonrió de medio lado y tan solo hizo un pequeño gesto para que me acercara, algo me decía que ella sabía a que venía exactamente.

-Hola chicos.- susurré cuando estuve a su lado, Ron no tardó ni dos segundos en separarse de Luna y colocarse de forma más formal a su parecer:

-Hola Hermione, ¿qué tal te va?- dijo este sin más, me pude percatar de que Luna bajaba un poco la mirada y unía sus manos delante de ella, lo que Ron acababa de hacer le había dolido.

-Bien, Ron el caso es que necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.- le hice saber y este me miró un poco extrañado para después pasar su vista a Luna:

-Sino te importa Lu....- no pude terminar de hablar por que Ron cogió una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y me dijo:

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir, de todas formas ella lo sabrá.- sonreí ante sus palabras y Luna también lo hizo mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza:

-Creo que no es necesario que te haga participe de que mis sentimientos han ido cambiando poco a poco.- le dije:

-Bueno Hermione, podría decirse que nada de esto habría pasado sino fuera por ese cambio del que hablas.- lo miré sorprendida por sus palabras y Luna también y le tiró un pequeño pellizco en su mano:

-Ronald.- le recrimino pero este sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Bueno es verdad, además lo vas a lamentar y envidiaras a Luna el resto de tu vida por que ella se queda con la joya que soy yo Ronald Weasley.- dijo este sin más y se acercó a Luna y la beso.

-Una gran elección la tuya Ron, créeme que la apoyo completamente.-le hice saber y este se separó de ella y dijo:

-¿Qué piensas hacer?, sea lo que sea, sois mis dos mejores amigos cuenta conmigo no me dejes fuera como lo hizo él.- dijo este con cierto dolor en sus palabras.

-¿Acaso puedo hacer algo más que esperar Ron?, creo que él vendrá buscando a tú hermana, no se que hacer si lo veo Ron, ¿como se lo hago entender?-

Era con el único que podía ser completamente sincera en este momento, no sabía a quien más pedir consejo o ayuda.

-No se como ayudarte Hermione, soy un completo desastre con esto de las declaraciones, de echo nunca pude declararme a la persona que amaba y la perdí, con Luna tuve suerte adora mi torpeza, y al parecer se dio cuenta antes que yo de mis sentimientos y fue ella la que acabo declarándose y recibiendo el si, pero en tu caso, no sabría como actuar, después de todo, Hermione, ¿estas cien por cien segura de que a quien quieres es a él?- me preguntó con dudas.

-Si, ya no tengo ninguna duda, pero él si, él tiene muchas y todos los motivos para tenerlas, no se que hacer para que entienda que lo que pasó esa noche fue por que era él el que estaba en peligro él piensa que lo confundí con su padre.-

-Es que hija vaya que estuviste ocupada en el pasado mira que besar al padre de Harry, HAY.- dijo este tras lo que al parecer fue un nuevo pellizco de Luna.

-No fue al único.- escuché que decía alguien detrás de nosotros , reconocí su voz en el acto se trataba de Remus Lupin:

-Por lo que tengo entendido besaste a Remus antes que yo ¿en?- escuché que decía Tonks, yo enrojecí en el acto pues no creía tener que enfrentarlos a ellos también en este momento.

-Si, bueno eso fue...-

-Digamos que fui una especie de evasión de James, el cual no la dejaba por nada del mundo, y al salir conmigo creyó que así podría conseguir que James la dejara en paz.-

-Algo que no resulto.- dije sin poder agregar más.

-Si funcionó pero con el Potter equivocado, Hermione hace poco me enteré que el día de San Valentín tuvimos dos espías indiscretos, uno recibió su pequeño castigo, el otro pudo sentir que era traicionado, me temo que Sirius y Harry nos vieron.- dijo este sin más y yo sentí que el mundo se me caía encima:

-La cajita no era de James...- murmuré al recordar el pequeño regalo que había encontrado ese día, que era para mí.

Nunca llegué a mirar en su interior, nunca pensé en mirar dentro y ver que había, y lo peor es que nunca lo sabría:

-Si bueno podría decirse que te conviene saber que todas las cosas que te pertenecían las tiene Lily en su poder, tal vez te sea de utilidad.- dijo este guiñándome un ojo al parecer leyéndome los pensamientos.

-Gracias.- le dije sonriendo y levantándome de donde me encontraba sin dudarlo lo abracé con fuerza:

-No gracias a ti Hermione, muchas gracias por todo.- sin más nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Tonks:

-Oigan que me pongo celosa, por cierto usted señor Lupin le recuerdo que esta casado conmigo y que la chica a la que abraza cuenta con diecisiete años.-

Yo reí abiertamente y después de separarme me despedí de todos ellos y corrí para buscar a Lily, debía de encontrar esa pequeña cajita, debía de ver que había dentro algo me decía que era importante, y si tenía que ver con él y era un regalo suyo sin duda para mí era el mayor de los tesoros.

Corrí todo lo que pude y llegué a la habitación que estaban ocupando James y Lily, iba a llamar cuando escuché que estaban hablando me asomé un poco y vi como Lily le daba una bofetada a James:

-Escuchame un momento Lil.- dijo James con cierto tono de desesperación.

-¿Cuanto tardaste?, tres días, no menos, en cuanto se despertó tardaste tres días en ir detrás de ella, no lo entiendo te he dado 21 años de mi vida para esto.- escuché que decía ella.

-Si, Lil me has dado 21 años de tu vida para ser la mía, me has dado ese tiempo para demostrarme lo malditamente estúpido que he sido todo ese tiempo al no darme cuenta de que lo que más amaba en esta vida ya estaba a mi lado.

Lil escuchame por favor, no es lo que tú crees, lo único que le dije es que por favor recuperase a Harry, le pedí que me lo devolviese, que sabía que era un maldito despreciable pero que por favor me devolviera a mi hijo, que sin él ya no tenía nada, Lil en este tiempo tú y mis hijos os habéis convertido en lo único que me importa y en lo que más valoro en esta vida.-

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea?, son muchos años viendo tus dudas en tus miradas, viendo tú miedo a que este día llegase,viviendo a expensas de que si ella regresaba tú...- se cayó para no continuar, o eso pensé hasta que me asomé por que descubrí que James la estaba besando y no pude evitar sonreír, todo estaba en su sitio al menos por ahora, solo faltaba una cosa que debía de volver a mí y a ellos como fuera:

-Es cierto lo que dices Lil, no puedo mentirte pero ahora mírame fijamente y dime, ¿qué ves?, se que ya no hay rastro de dudas, ni de incertidumbres, por que se que es lo que quiero y amo, y eso Lil eres tú y solo tú.- la volvió a besar y a pesar de que sabía que no era justo decidí intervenir pues mis ganas de saber que había en esa pequeña cajita aumentaban a cada segundo.

Llame a la puerta con insistencia:

-Como sea Sirius me lo cargo.- escuché que murmuraba James, y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Lily que me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro al parecer contenta.

-¿Hermione?, ¿deseas algo?- preguntó extrañada.

-Si, bueno el caso es que Remus me comentó que todas mis cosas del pasado están en tú poder.- esta afirmó extrañada aun y yo le dije:

-Bueno quería saber que había sido de una pequeña cajita que había entre mis cosas.-

Lily se quedó un momento pensando y dijo:

-¿Una cajita envuelta con un pequeño lacito?- asentí con gran insistencia y ella sonrió de medio lado pero con cierta tristeza reflejada aun en sus ojos, yo temiendo que ella pensase que era otra cosa decidí agregar:

-Esa cajita es al parecer un regalo de cierto hijo tuyo al que deseo recuperar con todas mis fuerzas, pero hasta hace apenas unos momentos no supe que era un regalo suyo, y por eso no lo abrí nunca, y no se que hay dentro.- esta me miró para después comenzar a buscar en lo que parecía un pequeño baúl.

-¿Cómo es que nunca lo abriste?- preguntó James a mis espaldas extrañado, y yo me sonrojé y dije:

-Creí que pertenecía a otra persona.- Lily me miró de reojo y supe que ella me había entendido pero no fui capaz a mirar a James así que seguí con la vista centrada en lo que ella hacía.

-Aja, aquí esta.- dijo esta y sin más me tendió la cajita.

Estuve tentada a salir corriendo para poder verla en privado pero algo me decía que no era justo que hiciera eso, así que nerviosa decidí abrirla allí mismo delante de sus padres.

-No puede ser.- escuché que decía Lily al terminar de abrir la caja y encontrarme con un colgante con un dije en este.

¿Qué pasa?- dije yo al ver su cara de sorpresa, esta por toda respuesta sacó un dije que llevaba colgado al cuello y me lo enseñó para después mirar a James yo hice exactamente lo mismo y vi que este estaba un poco pálido.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-

-Veras el caso es que nunca creí que Voldemort hubiese desaparecido del todo, y dediqué cada día de mi vida a estudiar la magia antigua.- comenzó a explicarme Lily mientras que escuchaba como James maldecía por lo bajo y negaba.

-Sigue.- le pedí implorándole que continuara:

-El caso es que encontré un hechizo, que bueno, el caso es que si Voldemort acababa conmigo nunca podría tocar a Harry, pues esto se lo impediría.- dijo ella mientras señalaba el dije.

Abrí los ojos al máximo y dije:

-Un momento pero, eso es imposible, yo se supone que morí a manos de Voldemort en el pasado.-

-Si hubieses tenido esto en tú poder eso nunca habría pasado, Harry pagó un tributo para que eso fuera así.- dijo James ahora.

-No entiendo nada.- dije perdida.

-Al parecer nuestro hijo eligió que sobre todas las cosas lo que más deseaba salvar era a ti, es por eso que te entregó esto, este dije protege a la persona por la que se ha entregado un sacrificio, cada uno otorga una cosa diferente como sacrificio, el mío era que si yo acababa muerta a manos de Voldemort como ya te dije nunca podría acercarse a Harry, no se que daría él o cual sería su promesa, pues al no tenerlo tú cerca hasta ahora no sabemos que puede ser lo que Harry hizo con él.-

Cogí la cadena dorada y me fijé en el dije, este tenía una H grabada en cada lado y una frase que empezaba en un lado y terminaba en el otro con solo dos palabras, Siempre Juntos, o Juntos Siempre.

Se leyese como se leyese estaba clara una cosa, no quería separarse de mí nunca, y lo peor es que yo me había dado cuenta tarde de que sentía lo mismo.

No sabía si él me amaba o no, pero si algo quería demostrarle era que yo a él si.

* * *

Había llegado el día y el momento de que todo sería al fin mío, y de que este cuerpo me pertenecería al fin a mí solamente a mí.

-Mi señor todo está listo para el ataque a Hosmeade y a Londres.-

Sonreí, eso era más que perfecto:

-Muy bien adelante, ha llegado la hora de ocupar el lugar que me corresponde.-

Sin más me desaparezco del lugar y me aparezco en el camino que va de Hogwarts a Hosmeade, esta será la última batalla por librar, este será mi día de gloria.

Camino calmadamente después de todo no tengo prisa, escucho los gritos de la gente en Hosmeade, mis mortifagos ya han comenzado a crear el caos, como es obvio más de la mitad irán a Hosmeade y el resto a Londres, mientras que yo y cuatro de mis mortifagos iremos a Hogwarts a hacer una visita de cortesía y a cobrarme la vida de esa pelirroja Weasley.

* * *

Ya había llegado el momento de recuperar a Harry, y de hacer que esa miserable serpiente nos dejase vivir de una vez por todas.

Me había cansado de tener que estar luchando por que él estuviese bien, y lo peor de todo es que me había casi matado para conseguir que más de la mitad de los mortinfagos tuviese su merecido, que aunque no fuera el que muchos desearían nosotros no actuábamos como ellos y lo único que habíamos hecho había sido crear una cárcel de la que no pudiesen huir, los Dementores habían sido casi erradicados gracias a dios, aunque algo me decía que si no conseguíamos parar todo esto volverían a resurgir.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediese, ni mucho menos, recuperaría a mí hijo así fuera lo último que tuviese que llevar a cabo.

Comencé a escuchar explosiones que provenían de Hosmeade, y era evidente que ya habían llegado a nosotros, no dudé ni un solo momento corrí para buscar a Harry entre los que había reunido para atacar a Hogwarts, que no eran muchos por que como ya había mencionado habíamos conseguido capturar a varios en estos años.

Pero uno escurridizo y malvado siempre se nos había escapado, pues tenía a su mujer que lo ayudaba no por que fuese como él sino por miedo a que quien pagase las consecuencias fuese Draco su hijo, el que aun estaba vivo seguramente por esa misma razón era el punto débil de Narcisa.

Lo cierto es que no había mucha fuerza en el ataque y sería muy fácil de repeler sino fuera por que en el centro de todo este estaba mi Harry al que encontré sin mucho esfuerzo, al verlo no pude evitar sonreírle y más cuando él me miró con cariño, y una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Harry, estas bien, has regresado conmigo.-

Fue lo único que pude decirle y este tan solo asintió y lo abracé, abrazo que él correspondió sin dudar, era él, era mi pequeño, no había duda de ello al menos en este aspecto.

-Mama, ¿no pensarías que después de todo lo que he pasado por tenerte te dejaría marchar tan fácilmente? estas bien, solo quería eso, tienes que venir conmigo, tienes que dejar de estar con esos malditos.-

Lo separé de mí y lo miré a los ojos, unos que no me devolvieron mi verde mirada, sino que me miraban unos ojos negros averdesados, eso me hizo sentir un escalofrío, pues a mí parecer eso quería decir que si que había algo de mí Harry, que si que pensaba en cierto modo de esa forma, ¿y cómo culparlo?

Después de todo yo misma he vivido con el temor de que James no me amase como decía hacerlo, y lo peor de todo es que aun seguía dudando de sus motivos de estar conmigo.

-Harry escuchame, James...-

-No lo vuelvas a nombrar en mí presencia, me pagará todo el daño que te ha hecho, y espero contar con tú ayuda, no puedes dejar que te sigan dañando, y si tú no lo paras lo pararé yo, para mí tú eres lo único importante, y quien hiere lo que quiero lo paga muy caro.-

Me separé un poco de él, y me miró frunciendo el ceño cuando lo miré sorprendida por sus palabras, no me podía estar pidiendo lo que creía me estaba pidiendo.

Sus ojos se achicaron unos momentos, y no se como pude sentir su dolor, y su miedo, temía que lo rechazara, Harry tenía miedo a que yo lo dejase solo.

Respiré agitadamente y con ansiada, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-¿Acaso me vas a traicionar?, te unirás a aquellos que deseaban matarme, y que deseaban herirte.

¿A los que no miraron más que para si, y sus caprichos y tonterías?-

-Harry, tú padre esta conmigo, sino tú nunca.....-

Su risa me hizo estremecerme y luego me miró enfadado y me dijo:

-Exacto tú misma lo has dicho, ¿es que no te das cuenta?, James está contigo por mí, por un deber, no por amor, él no te ama, quiere a esa asquerosa sangre sucia, es más que evidente que tú fuiste una obligación en su vida, yo debía de nacer, debía de matar al que no debe ser nombrado, ese indeseable no podía negarse a los hechos y después de todo esa sangre sucia ya no vivía, ¿qué le quedaba?

Tú mama, tú fuiste su premio de consolación, acuérdate de como la miraba, recuerda de esta última ocasión, ¿dónde crees que se encontraba cuando llegaba más tarde de lo normal?, venga mama lo sabes tan bien como yo, por que fuiste a buscarlo en más de una ocasión intentando reprimir las lagrimas cuando regresabas de ver que eran ciertas tus sospechas y luego regresaba él como si nada a tu lado, a las obligaciones.-

Cerré la boca un tanto dolida, aunque sabía que Harry estaba diciendo claramente todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, me estaba enumerando las ocasiones en que había ido a buscar a James, y lo había encontrado contemplando desde las sombras la casa de los Granger, o las veces que nos habíamos cruzado con Hermione y las miradas que este le echaba, me estaba enumerando lo mal que me sentía y los miedos que tenía, me estaba atacando con el único objetivo de conseguirme a mí.

Era más que evidente que Harry solo deseaba una cosa en esos momentos y era estar conmigo y lo que más me asustaba era que al parecer no era el único que deseaba esto pues si Harry me estaba hablando de esa forma era por que Voldemort también deseaba que estuviese con él, ¿y como abandonar a Harry?

-Esta bien Harry, después de todo tú eres lo más importante para mí.-

Su sonrisa me demostró que había hecho lo acertado, solo esperaba que mi hija no me hubiese escuchado y que si lo había hecho me entendiese.

Seguí a Harry por el campo de batalla, y juntos desarmemos a varios de los que hasta hacía unos momentos eran mis aliados.

Los cuales al vernos a mí y a Harry no sabían que hacer, y antes de que Harry decidiera que hacer con ellos yo los dejaba fuera de combate, no quería cargar con la muerte de nadie.

-Morirás esta noche maldito desgraciado, me pagarás el unirte a esos miserables.-

La voz del despreciable de Lucius me llegó y a Harry también que no tardó en mirar hacía el mismo lugar, me sorprendí al ver su sonrisa pues era más que evidente que ansiaba muerte.

-Esto es perfecto terminaré antes de lo que esperaba.-

Me fijé en donde tenía la vista fija y me encontré con que miraba a la menor de los Weasley:

-Desaparecerás y mis problemas se terminarán.-

Lo vi levantar la varita y apuntar a la pequeña que ni se había percatado de quien la estaba amenazando.

-Espera ¿qué piensas hacer?, estás apuntando a la única Weasley que puede dar descendencia a una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que existen.-

-Ella debe desaparecer.-

Fue lo único que dijo, y yo escuché las voces de James y Hermione, que venían juntos, sentí una punzada de dolor, venían juntos, debería de habérmelo esperado, las palabras que James me había dicho hacía tan poco tiempo eran solo una mentira.

Escuché el grito de Hermione, y vi como Harry se giraba a mirarlos.

Su odio creció increíblemente al mirar a ambos, Hermione se dispuso a acercarse, y este con odio le grito:

-No des un paso más asquerosa sangre sucia, o lo lamentaras, al parecer hoy podré acabar con todos mis problemas de una sola vez.-

-Harry escuchame hijo, tenemos que....-

Un rayo rojo voló en dirección de James el cual lo miraba sorprendido, me quedé helada en el sitio sin poder dar un paso, ¿a quien ayudaba?, ¿con quien estaba?, ¿Harry o James?

Me sentía tan destrozada, uno era mi hijo, el otro el padre del mismo, comencé a sentir las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas impotente, y cuando iba a correr hacía James pude ver como Hermione lo apartaba de la trayectoria del rayo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y cuando se separaron se sonrieron, los celos que hacía mucho tiempo había enterrado despertaron en mí, y no fue en la única que lo hicieron, pues Harry lanzó otro hechizo hacía ellos.

James fue él que lo divisó, y él fue el que lo recibió, pues miró asustado el hechizo y con miedo a Hermione, a la que apartó con urgencia de él, sus gritos me hicieron a mí estremecerme.

Hermione miraba la escena sorprendida, y sin moverse, yo me dejé llevar por el instinto y me olvide de todo, solo deseaba que todo esto acabase de una maldita vez.

Mis pasos me llevaron a colocarme delante de James justo cuando Harry lanzaba un nuevo hechizo.

Cuando este impacto en mí, las voces tanto de mi hijo como de James se mezclaron por primera vez con un mismo objetivo, maldecirme a mí, por lo que acababa de hacer.

Sentí un fuerte dolor recorrerme, y seguidamente que comenzaba a caer, y unos brazos que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno me cogieron, unos brazos que innumerables veces me habían acariciado, abrazado y recorrido, las manos de James, y su calidez recorrieron mi rostro, al igual que una lágrima que seguro que provenía de él recorría mi mejilla derecha.

Pero no tardé en sentir como me alejaban de esos brazos que me daban tanto calor para encontrarme en otros que aunque me daban cariño, amor, y muchas cosas más, no eran los de antes.

Sentí que más lagrimas recorrían mi cara, y estaba segura que no eran mías ni de James, en esta ocasión quien me abrazaba e intentaba despertarme era Harry.

Pero yo estaba cansada, y no quería elegir, yo estaba demasiado harta de todo esto, y solo deseaba que terminase.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme al escuchar la voz tanto de Harry como de James uno con esfuerzo y el otro con dolor:

-No me dejes mama, no otra vez.-

-No me dejes Lil, tienes que resistir.-

Me era imposible seguir, no podía elegir, lo mejor era dejarme llevar, no moriría lo sabía, pero estaba cansada y dolida, solo deseaba escapar, no era cobardía era simplemente pesar, así que sin más me deje llevar, deseando que al despertar todo hubiese acabado ya.

* * *

Miré sorprendida como Harry se desesperaba abrazando a su madre, y se me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, solo deseaba que no estuviese muerta, pues sería lo peor que le podría pasar, y de lo único que estoy segura no le podría salvar.

Me levanté del suelo olvidándome de lo demás, de James que estaba también allí, ya no me importaba nada que no fuera él, que no fuera Harry.

Me dejé caer a su lado y lo obligué a mirarme, sus ojos ahora eran completamente negros, su verde se había esfumado, ya no había rastro de Harry en ellos, y sentí su dolor, el de Harry, sentí su miedo y su odio hacía mi.

No sabía por qué aun contábamos con esa unión solo sabía que sentía lo mismo que él sentía, que sabía por lo que estaba pasando, y que me odiaba, a mí y a James, más que a nada en este mundo, y nos culpaba, a ambos de lo que le pasaba a Lily.

Me empujó lejos de él y se separó de Lily, ahora no lloraba y en su rostro brillaba una sonrisa terrorífica:

-Ya solo queda una, y este infeliz se rendirá a mí.-

Sus ojos se fijaron en Ginny y me di cuenta de que deseaba matarla a ella, no sabía el motivo de su odio hacía esta pero sentí una punzada en el corazón que no supe explicar.

-Con su muerte todo acabará.-

Cogió de nuevo su varita la cual había dejado caer al suelo tras abrazar a su madre y apuntó a Ginny, yo me levanté con esfuerzo y alcé mi varita, la única forma de detenerlo era enfrentándolo.

Cuando estaba apunto de decir la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, yo grité mi hechizo protector.

El hechizo voló rápido hasta Ginny y Draco incluido Lucius, a los tres los envolví en un escudo protector, ninguno de los aludidos se percató de ese hecho, ya que estaban enfrascados en su propio duelo.

-Tú entrometida sangre sucia, no creo que sea bueno para ti meterte, después de todo me puedes ser muy útil, pero si te entrometes acabaré con tú existencia.-

-Pues hazlo, no dejaré que mates a Ginny.-

Le dije sería y decidida, este me miró sonriendo y caminó hacía mi.

Se colocó tan ceca que me estremecí, no podía ocultar lo que sentía por Harry, y además no quería ocultarlo.

-Eres valiente sangre sucia, el sombrero no se equivocó al colocarte en la casa de los leones, pero también estúpida, te ofrezco estar a mí lado en lo que será la mejor de las eras para los magos, soy el mago más fuerte y podremos demostrar a esos miserables muggels que nos desprecian que somos superiores a ellos.-

Miré a Harry a los ojos y dije:

-Yo soy una de esos muggels.-

-Es cierto, pero puedo hacer una excepción después de todo eres bruja, aunque tú sangre sea indigna, he de reconocer que eres buena, mirame a mí, yo soy el más poderoso, ni Dumbledore, ni el antiguo Voldemort pueden superarme en poder y lo sabes.

Únete a mí sangre sucia y serás aun más poderosa de lo que eres, ya te demostré en su momento lo que puedes llegar a hacer si me dejas enseñarte.-

A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado en el pasado y de cuando yo misma había herido a Harry e intenté borrar esa imagen de mi mente.

-Casi mato a la persona que quiero por ello.-

-El amor no sirve de nada estúpida, ¿es que no te das cuenta?, mira hay tienes la prueba de para que sirve, una mujer que amaba con locura a ese despreciable, lo ha dado todo por un miserable que ni siquiera sabe que existe y que no recibió más que dolor durante muchos años.-

-Eso no es cierto, sino nunca estarías aquí.-

Dije con decidida su risa me hizo estremecerme y sentí como me cogía unos mechones de mi cabello y se acercaba más a mi para susurrarme:

-Te digo lo que ya sabes, ese miserable solo hizo lo que debía, se supone que yo debía nacer, y la utilizó para ese medio, pero no la amaba, y lo sabes, sangre sucia, sabes que es así, que al saberte muerta él se refugio en ella hasta que tú regresaras.-

Cerré los ojos al escuchar y sentirlo tan cerca y apreté los puños con impotencia:

-Te equivocas, James ama a Lily, lo se, por que ambos lo comprobamos en su momento, ambos descubrimos claramente lo que sentimos, y ahora puedo decir con certeza lo que siento y lo que no.-

-Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras sangre sucia, de todas formas es lo que yo digo el amor solo sirve para herir y nada más, no puedes esperar más que dolor de él.-

Comenzó a dejar caer mi pelo de entre sus dedos y yo le susurré:

-Te equivocas, se que el amor es más fuerte de lo que tú crees.-

-¿A quien amas tanto para asegurarlo?-

Su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa pero me decidí a contestarle, miré fijamente a sus ojos deseando encontrar a Harry en ellos, deseando que fuera él que hablaba, pero no había rastro de su verde mirada.

-A Harry.-

Fue lo único que dije y este sonrió abiertamente para después reír libremente y mirarme de regreso acercándose a mí, sentí como posaba su mano en mi mejilla y me mordí el labio inferior:

-Así que a Potter, que lástima Granger, después de todo te mientes muy bien, cambias al padre por el hijo, eres retorcida, pero me gusta, no sabes cuanto, quiere decir que no tienes escrúpulos, y eso es ideal.

Pero lamento darte una mala noticia para ti, por que se lo que siente Potter, y no te ama, te desprecia y odia, sin embargo a esa pelirroja, o a esa pelirroja si que la ama, y desea que sea de él.

Lo se muy bien Granger, aunque podría decirse que si te unes a mí tendrás lo que deseas, tendrás a Potter.-

Dijo este acercándose a mí un poco más, sentí su respiración muy cerca y me estremecí de nuevo, sabía que no era Harry y por eso no sentía todo lo que estoy segura sentiría si lo tuviese a él realmente tan cerca.

-Estas equivocado.-

Susurré y este llevó su mano hacía mi cuello en una caricia, sus manos rozaron mi colgante, el que Harry me había regalado, lo único que tenía que demostraba que Harry me amaba a mí.

Al rozar el colgante este grito y se separó de mí:

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

Dijo este sin más, y yo sonreí sacando el colgante de entre mis ropas para mostrárselo:

-No es a Ginny a quien Harry ama, lo se, es a mí.-

Este contempló el colgante unos segundos y después sonrió:

-No deberías haberme contado ese detalle Granger, después de todo morirás, y ahora sin remedio, una lástima para ti, esto te demostrará que el amor no s más que un estorbo y que no sirve para nada.-

-Pero sin embargo lo temes, más que a nada en este mundo.-

Levanté mi varita a la vez que él me apuntaba, ya no había vuelta atrás solo podía desear que todo terminase bien.

Sin más que decir comenzamos nuestro duelo.

* * *

Miraba bastante sorprendido como Hermione y Harry se enfrentaban sin ningún miramiento, a pesar de que yo sabía lo que Hermione sentía por mí hijo era más que evidente que estaba decidida a salvarlo costase lo que costase.

El duelo era algo increíble, y Hermione era muy poderosa, no sabía como demonios era así, pero sin duda podía ganar.

El duelo de ambos ya llevaba un buen rato, y a pesar de que al principio a ella le había costado seguir el ritmo lo había conseguido.

Me quedé helado cuando vi a Harry volar lejos y golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

Una enorme explosión siguió a esto y tierra, piedras y escombros saltaron por los aires, yo invoqué un escudo alrededor de Lil y yo.

Los escombros cayeron a los lados de Harry, aunque algunos le dieron de lleno.

Aturdirlo, Hermione caminó decidida hasta él y lo apuntó con su varita, y pude notar el miedo en su rostro, y la indecisión, no sabía que debía de hacer ahora.

Maldije buscando a Dumbledore por todas partes, pues él era el único que podría ayudar ahora a Hermione.

Pero como era de esperarse este no aparecía, sentí miedo cuando escuché la risa de Harry y los volví a mirar a ambos para encontrar que las tornas habían cambiado, ahora era Hermione quien estaba siendo apuntada en el suelo:

-Para eso sirve el amor Sangre sucia, para derrotarte a pesar de que estabas apunto de hacerlo tú conmigo, para que no fueras capaz de dar el último paso, sin embargo no cuentas con la misma suerte Avara....-

-Yo que tú no lo haría.-

Dijo esta pero él la ignoró como de costumbre:

-Avara Kedabra adiós sangre sucia.-

El hechizo voló rápido y certero hacía Hermione, y yo no pude evitar gritar un fuerte no, y no fui el único pues Hermione también lo hizo.

No entendí su reacción hasta que vi brillar en el cuello de ella el dije que Harry le había regalado.

Sentí un miedo indecible, y abracé con fuerza a Lil, no sabía si correr hacía este y empujarlo o quedarme donde Lil, me decidí por ir hacía Harry, pero alg0o me lo impidió, no podía moverme.

Y pude escuchar los gritos de desesperación de Hermione,y como ella intentaba por todos los medios levantarse o moverse, sin conseguirlo tampoco al igual que yo.

Ambos vimos con horror, como el hechizo daba primero en ella y revotaba sin más para volar a gran velocidad hacía él.

Ambos gritamos y sentí que lloraba de impotencia, cuando el hechizo le dio a Harry su grito de dolor nos sorprendió a ambos.

Pues el Avara no te daba tiempo ni a gritar caías sin más, pero la caída no tardó en llegar.

Aunque para mí y algo me decía que para Hermione también la caída fue a cámara lenta.

Sentí que todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba poco a poco al ver caer el cuerpo de Harry tras recibir la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Los gritos de Hermione no se hicieron esperar, y pude ver como ella corría con desesperación hasta él y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Yo me aferré a mi vez a Lil pero sin poder apartar la vista de mi hijo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera cierto, que no fuera verdad lo que estaba contemplando, que mi hijo se acababa de ir de mí lado una vez más sin que yo hubiese podido hacer nada de nada por salvarlo.

* * *

-¿Quien eres tú?-

No eso no podía ser posible, no podía haber terminado de esa forma, el idiota de mi mejor amigo no podía de verdad haber renunciado a Hermione por completo con el único objeto de salvarla.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que estaba vivo, no había muerto como Hermione o incluso James habían pensado y lamentaban cuando los encontré.

Pero este se acababa de despertar y miraba a Hermione que le había soltado el discurso de su vida, declarando que lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo, y que daría todo por él, diciéndole claramente que no quería separarse nunca más de él y que la perdonase.

Había hecho tal declaración que Luna y Ginny estaban llorando, al menos hasta que él había soltado esa frase:

-No puede ser.-

Escuché que alguien decía a nuestro alrededor, y no le di mucha importancia la verdad pues la risa sarcástica de Draco Malfoy me llegó desde su lugar en una de las camas de la enfermería donde se encontraba acompañado de su madre y mi propia hermana pequeña.

-Tanto tiempo esperando por escuchar esas palabras Potter, y ahora no te recuerda, dios es que no me lo puedo creer.-

Siguió riéndose y estuve tentado a unirme a él, pues tenía que ser una broma, no era posible que todo esto hubiese terminado al fin de una forma tan extraña.

-Lo mejor será dejar al señor Potter descansar, mañana podrán visitarlo.-

Dijo La enfermera, y todos sin oponer mucha resistencia comenzamos a marcharnos, los únicos que se quedaron en la enfermería fueron Draco, Ginny, James y Lily.

Dos de ellos por que no tenían más remedio que quedarse ahí, y los otros dos acompañando.

Ginny a Draco y James a Lily, la cual aun no despertaba.

Dumbledore no abandonó tampoco la enfermería y tan solo miraba a Harry seriamente, mientras este enfocaba su vista en mí que ya había comenzado a salir y decía:

-Oye Ron, acuérdate de traerme en su momento unas ranas de chocolate.-

Vale eso empeoró el humor de Hermione que lo miró ofendida al ver que a mí si me recordaba:

-Señor Potter creo que debemos de hablar.-

-O venga Madame Pomfrey me va atener aquí recluido durante bastante tiempo seguramente ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.-

Y ya iban dos, nos detuvimos todos y Sirius entró de nuevo en la enfermería y dijo:

-Oye Harry, ¿quién soy yo?-

-¿A qué viene esto Sirius?-

-O venga ya me estas diciendo que de la única que no te acuerdas es de mí.-

Dijo Hermione enfadada al máximo.

Este la miró de forma indiferente y negó.

-O genial esto es simplemente genial.-

Sin agregar más se marchó furiosa, seguida de cerca por Luna e Incluso Ginny que tras dar un golpe a Malfoy por volver a reírse se marchó.

-Vaya esto es inesperado.-

Soltó Sirius:

-Háganme el favor de abandonar la enfermería, todos.-

La voz de Dumbledore se escuchó tranquila ero seria, y no tardamos en obedecer y en esta ocasión hasta James la abandonó.

Madame Pomfrey lo miró y también se marcho, Draco por su parte me hizo burla y se señalo como diciendo que él no podía irse de ahí y que tendría que escuchar lo que allí pasaba.

Fruncí el ceño molesto e iba a quejarme cuando de repente Dumbledore apuntó a la cortina de Draco y lanzo dos hechizos haciendo que este desde allí no pudiese escuchar nada, y otro en mí dirección haciendo que la puerta también se cerrase de golpe.

Lo que Dumbledore desconocía es que el invento de mis hermanos era perfecto ara estas situaciones y esperando a que todos se marcharan busqué entre mis ropas las orejas de Fred y George agradeciendo por que esta fuera una de las cosas que no habían cambiado.

Tardé un poco en poder ajustarlas de forma que nadie pudiera saber que estaba haciendo por lo que escuché solo una parte de la conversación y Harry se encontraba de todo menos de buen humor.

-A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA.-

-Harry no puedo permitir que.....-

-No le consiento que me diga absolutamente nada, déjeme en paz, ya bastante hizo en su momento, ya bastante me ocultó, ya me cansé de todo y de todos, solo quiero marcharme y ya.-

-La señorita Granger no merece....-

-Déjelo ya le he dicho, yo decido sobre mi vida y ya.-

-Lo averiguará Harry, sabrá que yo modifiqué el hechizo es una chica inteligente y conseguirá saber que tú ofrecimiento fue cambiado por mí.-

-¿POR QUÉ SE METIO?, ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJO LAS COSAS COMO ESTABAN?-

-Por qué no era justo para ti.-

-Esto es lo que no es justo, que ella ahora se crea enamorada de mí cuando a quien ama es a mi padre.-

-No es cierto Harry y lo sabes, que te quieras hacer el ciego es otra cosa, se que lo has pasado mal, y que esto no ha terminado ni mucho menos como esperabas, pero ten en cuenta que tienes otra oportunidad, y he sacrificado algo para que la tengas no la desperdicies, no hagas que mi sacrificio sea en vano muchacho, no quiero que este haya sido hecho por alguien que en realidad lo va a desperdiciar.-

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?-

-Por que te lo debo, por que he sido muy injusto, y he jugado demasiado a un juego peligroso poniendo cosas en peligro que no me pertenecían, por que considero que es algo que mereces tener, y disfrutar a pesar de todo, no sigas haciéndote daño, y a ella tampoco.-

Se hizo un silencio en la enfermería mientras yo intentaba entender que estaba pasando.

-Si hubiese llevado el colgante ese día, todo hubiese salido perfectamente, si ella de verdad me hubiese querido si quiera lo más mínimo lo habría portado ese día.-

-Harry, ella desconocía que era un regalo tuyo, y yo me encargue en cierto modo que lo olvidada, el día que fui a rescatarte de Voldemort, ese día pude entrar en tú mente un breve momento, y vi lo que habías hecho, sabía que pretendías sacrificarte tú por ella, a pesar de que luego cambiaste de idea, y decidiste dejarla elegir o eso hiciste creer a todos, pues decidiste que si era Voldemort el que atacaba a Hermione ella olvidaría todo sobre el futuro y de ti, convirtiéndose en una más del pasado.

Decidiste que la excluirías de todo, pero al aparecer tus compañeros del futuro y contarte lo que te contaron tuviste miedo, o mejor dicho sospechaste o pensaste que había despreciado tú regalo que no lo había tenido ni en la más mínima consideración y no te quedó más remedio que urdir un plan para alejarla de la batalla.

Es admirable el como estabas dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ellos, por tú familia y la persona a la que amas, y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados Harry.

No me pareció justo, por lo que modifiqué el sacrificio de tú regalo para a la vez hacerte un regalo yo a ti una nueva oportunidad, piénsatelo bien Harry, puede que ahora pierdas por otra razón diferente.-

Escuché pasos acercarse y corrí a sacar la oreja de su sitio y sin más eché a correr todo lo que pude para que no me pillasen, al parecer todo había sido un montaje de Harry.

Y de algo estaba muy seguro me las iba a pagar a este le iba a dar tantos golpes que se iba a acordar de mí eternamente.

* * *

Todo al reves, todo había salido de otra manera, pero Dumbledore me estaba dando otra oportunidad, maldita sea, ¿sería verdad todo lo que ella me acababa de decir?

¿Cómo estar seguro si ella misma había reconocido amar a mi padre?

Ese era otro, con el que tendría que hablar en su momento, pero ahora lo importante era aclarar las cosas con ella.

¿Pero como estar seguro?

-No lo estarás sino confías en ella.-

-Lo se, y eso es lo peor.- dije en un susurro constestando a mi madre, al darme cuanta de a quien le hablaba levante la mirada y la vi sonreírme desde su cama:

-¿Estas despierta?-

-Digamos que yo también quise fingir un poco.-

Dijo esta sonriendo y levantándose de la cama se acercó a la mía y me pidió que le hiciera un sitio cosa que no dude en hacer.

-Ambos tenemos miedo Harry, pero creo que ellos ya lo han pasado bastante mal por todo lo que hicieron en el pasado.-

No contesté tan solo podía recordar a James besando a Hermione y diciendo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Harry, sería para mí un gran alivio poder borrarte de la memoria todos los recuerdos que guardas de tú padre, pero eso no sería bueno, pues no pondrías comparar, al James que recuerdas del pasado, con el James que al final se convirtió en tú padre.-

Varias imágenes de este jugando conmigo y con Eli me asaltaron, sus risas, y sus juegos con nosotros, sus miradas de reproche, pero no contra nadie sino contra él mismo.

-Me encantaría incluso pasarte mis propios recuerdos de la infinidad de veces que él se a culpado y de las miles de veces que se ha sentido un miserable mientras te contemplaba dormir, y incluso se dormía contigo en brazos.

Me encantaría poder decirte todo lo que ha sufrido desde que te fuiste hasta que yo le dije que estabas de regreso.

La cantidad de veces que deseaba llegar a casa esperando que le diera la noticia de que tú ya te encontrabas con nosotros, y la cantidad de veces que te pidió perdón cuando no entendías, y la otra cantidad que lo ha intentando cuando ya si lo hacías, pero que no sabía como empezar.-

No sabía que contestar y por esto no lo hice, ella tan solo comenzó a acariciar mi pelo y a seguir hablando de varias cosas, entre otras de Hermione y todo lo que había hecho o pasado a raíz de que yo me hubiese rendido a Voldemort.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que había hablado con Dumbledore y tras recibir, la visita de Ginny y algunas palabras nada amigables de Draco por haber atacado a Ginny, tras recibir la visita de Sirius, y el resto exceptuando la de James, Hermione y Ron, el cual no entendía a que se debía que no viniese, Madame Pomfrey creyó que ya podía darme de alta.

Yo solo tenía una idea en la cabeza y era aclarar ya de una vez las cosas con Hermione, así que me dispuse a buscarla en todo el castillo y sus alrededores.

Pero claro no me lo iba a poner fácil, por lo que me puse a buscar por cada rincón del castillo incluida la sala de los menesteres en la que no se encontraba.

En mí búsqueda me encontré con Ron y luna los cuales venían cogidos de la mano hasta que me vieron que Ron soltó a Luna y sonriendo se acercó a mí para que cuando estaba cerca mío levantase su puño y me lo estampase en toda la mejilla derecha:

-Eso por idiota, ¿con qué habías perdido la memoria sobre Hermione no maldito embaucador?-

-Yo también me alegro de verte Ron.-

Dije mientras me masajeaba la mejilla y Luna me ofrecía las gafas que como era de esperarse habían salido volando de mi cara.

-Si ya bueno eso ha sido por lo de Hermione, así que ni se te ocurra decir nada ni devolvérmela por que te lo merecías.-

-Lo se, y lo siento, yo tengo cosas que arreglar, ¿sabes donde esta ella?-

-En el lago.-

-Imposible acabo de pasar por allí y no estaba.-

-Y yo te digo que esta allí habrá llegado justo después de que tú te fueras.-

Sin más ambos se fueron y yo frunciendo el ceño corrí hacía allí.

* * *

-Eres malo, Hermione esta con el director.-

-Lo se muy bien, pero le toca a él buscarla, además se lo merece.-

dije sin más y seguí mi camino hacía la sala del gran comedor donde sería nuestra primera comida de nuestro segundo último año en Hogwarts uno que aparentaba ser genial a pesar de todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar.

* * *

Llegué donde el lago y me detuve a muy poca distancia pues lo que veía me estaba causando demasiadas ganas de golpear a alguien.

Hermione estaba allí pero no estaba sola, maldita sea mi padre la estaba acompañando.

Ambos se miraban y al parecer solo hablaban, sin poder aguantarme me acerqué con cuidado para escucharlos y saber de que estaban hablando, ya mi madre me había dicho, que tendríamos que vivir ambos con esto, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra cosa conseguirlo, no podía dejar de pensar que la mujer que yo amaba quería a mi padre y no a mí.

-Siento todo esto Hermione, nadie podía esperarse que ese fuera el precio que había pagado.-

Ella sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Bueno me lo merezco, después de todo lo que ha pasado no podía esperar otro resultado, han sido muchas cosas, era obvio que él no toleraría muchas más.-

-Pero nada te impide volver a intentar conseguirlo.-

-Una gran lucha, pero tienes razón nadie me lo impide excepto yo misma, creo que ya le he hecho demasiado daño como para causarle más.-

-No creo que sea más del que yo le haya podido hacer Hermione, después de todo a ti no te recuerda, pero a mí me odia a tal grado que me ignora si paso por su lado, y hace como si no fuera nadie en su vida.-

-Bueno digamos que ambos tenemos que pagar algunas cosas.-

-Lo malo es que por un momento voy a pagar toda una vida, Lily no me cree cuando le digo que la amo más que a nada en esta vida, cree que la miento.-

-Verás como consigues hacerla cambiar de opinión, y lamento no poder llevar a cabo mi promesa de recuperar a Harry.-

Mi padre la abrazó en el momento en que unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y yo me apoyé en el árbol que me ocultaba y esperé hasta que después de un buen rato mi padre se marchó para reunirse con mi madre despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente y pidiéndole perdón.

Esta se apoyó en el mismo árbol en el que yo estaba apoyado y seguía sollozando y no fui capaz de salir y mirarla así que comencé a hablar desde donde estaba con los ojos cerrados y deseando que me perdonara tras todo lo que le iba a decir:

-Es mentira, no te he olvidado, sería completamente imposible hacerlo.

Pero tenía miedo, y era mi intención no voy a mentirte, se supone que si todo hubiese salido como yo esperaba tú serías feliz ahora con mi padre y yo nunca existiría, nunca habrías sabido de mi existencia, y todo habría sido mucho más fácil y feliz para ti.

Yo debía de haber muerto a manos de Voldemort, y tú ser completamente feliz, no sabes lo que sentí al verte caer en mis brazos, no sabes la desesperación que sentí al sentir tus labios pro primera vez y pensar que creías que era mi padre.

No sabes lo que me dolió creer que habías muerto por mí por una confusión, que yo realmente no te importaba nada, y que te estabas sacrificando por salvar a mi padre.

Cuando os vi besaros mi mundo se volvió muy oscuro, eras una luz para mí, algo que me evitaba caer, no me había dado cuenta de lo que realmente significabas para mí.

Todo este año, he estado dudando y no sabes cuanto, cuando te veía con Remus, lo odiaba a más no poder, ¿pero cual era la razón?, no lo sabía hizo falta un tortazo de nuestra querida Ginny que por cierto es algo que parecen haber tomado por costumbre los Weasley referente a mí, y unas cuantas voces de esta también para que yo entendiera que estaba muerto de celos, para que entendiera que te amaba más que a mi vida, que todo lo que sentía por ti, y el resto se debía simplemente a que me había enamorado como un maldito imbécil de mi mejor amiga, de mi confidente, de mi compañera de aventuras, de la que siempre a estado a mi lado y no me ha abandonado.

No se que más decirte más que lo siento, que lamento todo esto, que te amo, y que espero que puedas perdonarme por todo lo que ha sucedido, que doy gracias a todo por que Ron haya encontrado a alguien y ahora no me odie por que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien haga falta para que estés a mi lado y al de nadie más.-

Me calle esperando su respuesta que algo me decía tardaría en llegar, hacía rato que había dejado de suspirar y llorar y estaba seguro de que me estaba escuchando, yo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y para que mentir aguantaba la respiración ante la que sería su respuesta sin poder evitar sentir miedo, de que ya no desease estar conmigo tal y como había declarado hacía dos días.

-¿Qué pasa con James?, ¿de verdad me creerás si te digo que te amo a ti y no a tu padre Harry?-

Su voz sonó débil y yo tragué saliva para añadir aunque no fuera lo que pensase al cien por cien pero si lo que quería creer ciegamente:

-Creeré en ti desde ahora y hasta que estés dispuesta a estar conmigo, no quiero cometer más errores Hermione, no quiero dudar más, te quiero y quiero creerte, te amo y quiero tenerte a mi lado.-

Sentí sus manos en mis mejillas y abrí los ojos justo cuando ella juntaba sus labios con los míos, y yo la abrazaba junto a mí, deseando que no terminara nunca que no se alejase de mí.

Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno y ella junto su frente con la mía:

-Finalmente te tengo para mí.-

Sonreí de medio lado y rocé sus labios para después añadir a mí vez:

-Finalmente te tengo conmigo.-

Ya arreglaría las cosas con mi padre, ya terminaría mi charla con Dumbledore, ya me preocuparía de miles de cosas que ahora me esperaban, como que estudiar, donde vivir, que hacer, como apartar a Sirius y sus cosas, pues algo me decía que andaba muy cerca de donde me encontraba.

Pero de lo que nunca más me tendría que preocupar era de Voldemort, y sus secuaces, ni de los ataques y mucho menos de mí cicatriz.

Fin.

PD: Cierto padrino se encontraba justamente en el árbol mirando desde arriba la declaración de su ahijado cosa que le serviría por supuesto para darle más de un quebradero de cabeza al chico y a la chica.

Lo más extraño de todo eso es que estaba acompañado de cierto escarabajo que tenía peculiaridades de una de las reporteras más insoportables del mundo mágico y que no tardaría en hacer público el romance de los dos jóvenes y todo lo que ella había descubierto sobre ese pequeño Viaje imprevisto.

* * *

Al fin, eso seguramente estaréis pensando todos respecto a este capitulo, qué para ser el último se ha hecho esperar el condenado, pero lo que no sabéis es que yo misma ya lo he dicho mil y una veces antes que vosotros.

Y lo que es peor lo he tenido que reescribir unas tres o cuatro veces, en una ocasión mi ordenador se estropeó por culpa de mi hermano y cuñado, y perdí todo, entre otras este cap.

La segunda vez, tenía escritas trece pags pero hubo un apagón en el cibert y todo a la porra de nuevo.

Me dije, a la tercera va la vencida, venga tú puedes, y así lo volví a comenzar a escribir, como es de esperarse ni punto de comparación con el que escribí en primer lugar que me encantaba en todos los aspectos, pero bueno lo hice y lo escribí, hasta que tuve que ir un momento al super, y mi sobrina a la que al parecer le van a encantar los ordenadores ya que con siete meses de edad que tiene decidió que quería jugar con el ordenador de la tita mientras esta no estaba y como no, cuando volví la mitad del capitulo había desaparecido.

Con tres intentos fallidos y harta por que todo el mundo lo estaría, decidí dejarlo de lado durante un tiempo y terminar mi novela ya que el tiempo se me agotaba para la entrega del concurso, y entre eso los exámenes y que se ha hecho de rogar es la tardanza, pero como compensación os adjunto el prologo de otra nueva historia que espero que os guste también como esta.

Es evidente que tendremos a James y al resto, pues me encantan esos personajes, sin mucho más que deciros excepto que muchas gracias por la paciencia y por estar siempre ahí me despido de Viaje Imprevisto, con este último capitulo y le digo hola a la nueva historia, que espero no me de tantos problemas como esta.

* * * * * * *

Aquí esta el prologo de la otra historia que aun no tiene título espero que os guste nos vemos en los siguientes caps de esta en cuanto tenga título aparecerá como mi nueva historia en mi perfil.

_**Prologo:**_

Un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con una capa y capucha del mismo color caminaba por un cementerio, iba esquivando las diferentes lápidas, buscando una en concreto que se podía ver sobe odas las demás.

Destacaba entre otras cosas porque había un grupo de cuatro o cinco encapuchados allí rodeándola, cosa que parecería sumamente extraño para alguien que pasase por allí por casualidad, pero sin embargo este hombre iba derecho hacía allí porque debía de encontrarse precisamente con esos hombres.

Su caminar era seguro y totalmente decidido, no aparentaba nerviosismo quizás podría notarse cierto entusiasmo y algo de ansiedad pero nada más.

Al llegar donde los otros encapuchados uno de ellos se le acercó y comenzó a hablar:

-¿Cuánto Falta?-

-Poco.-

-¿Qué paso con respecto a Lucius?-

-Él no…-

Las palabras fueron cortadas al escucharse una especie de disparo en todo el lugar llamando no solo la atención de los que se encontraban hablando sino también de los que observaban la lápida de enfrente de ellos.

Todos tenían miradas en cierto modo asustadas, temían quizás el haber sido descubiertos por quienes no debían de ser detectados, pero no fue ese el caso, ante ellos había aparecido, un hombre completamente desaliñado acompañado de un chico al que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y no quería soltar por nada del mundo.

Los cabellos del hombre eran rubios plateados y largos, pero nadie que lo conociera podría imaginarse a dicho hombre en el estado en el que se encontraba, su cabello estaba completamente enredado y desaliñado, vestía puramente con ropas sucias y bastante andrajosas, y estaba sumamente delgado, no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que en algún tiempo había sido y todo se debía a una simple razón.

El hombre caminó con el muchacho en sus brazos, el cual no parecía si quiera respirar y estaba blanco como una pared, si además lo tocabas podías notar que estaba helado, por lo que hasta el hombre que lo portaba llevaba guantes puestos, al llegar donde los otros calló de rodillas ante ellos completamente destrozado depositando al joven ante él mismo.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-

Susurró casi inaudiblemente este, sin ser capaz a hablar más alto debido a que no creía ser capaz de emitir muchas palabras en su estado.

-Le entregarás esto a nuestro señor.-

Dijo uno de los encapuchados acercándose a este.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Así lo quiso él, además Lucius eres el único al que podríamos recurrir ya que solo tú podrías acercarte lo suficiente.-

Este le alargó una pequeña caja alargada, y el hombre rendido la tomó algo aturdido, y sin muchas ganas de hacer nada, era evidente que lo que menos deseaba era hacer nada de eso.

-Estás haciendo lo debido Lucius.-

Este levanto la vista y los fulminó a todos con la vista, era claro que odiaba a todos los que allí había reunidos y que sentía asco al verlos.

-Necesito mi varita.-

Su rencor era notable en sus palabras, el encapuchado metió su mano entre sus ropas y extrajo una varita de estas, tras esto se acercó al hombre y le tendió la varita la cual cogió con la misma mano que sujetaba la caja antes recibida.

-Aquí la tienes Lucius, y en mi opinión deberías dejar de pensar en cómo vengarte de nosotros por la enfermedad de Narcisa y la que te está arrebatando a tú hijo y preocuparte en pensar que él conoce la cura de esta.-

Lucius aferró la varita mientras que con su mano libre aferraba al muchacho con fuerza, y miraba con aun más odio si era posible a quien le hablaba.

-No podremos hacer nada.-

-Si qué podremos Lucius, tan solo entrégale eso a nuestro señor y ya.-

-No me escuchará.-

-No estarás solo Lucius, nosotros te ayudaremos en esa misión de ser escuchado por nuestro señor.-

El hombre achicó los ojos aparentemente disgustado con esas palabras y comenzó a recitar el hechizo que no mucha gente conocía, pero sin soltar en ningún momento al muchacho, curioso por conocer el contenido de la caja, mientras recitaba el hechizo e intentando no ser descubierto la abrió para encontrarse con una varita y un sello de color negro con una especie de triangulo dentro de un círculo grabado en este, no sabía para que podrían servirle esas cosas a su señor, pero no tenía alternativa tan solo esperaba que Severus hubiera recibido su mensaje y así ellos haber podido hacer algo para impedir lo que fuera a pasar.

Sin más y según el hechizo iba llegando a su fin una nube negra aparecía alrededor de todos ellos, ninguno se percató de que uno de los enmascarados que se había mantenido alejado del resto y que parecía intentar pasar desapercibido empujaba a otro logrando así que uno de ellos acabase chocando contra el que decía el hechizo y que este soltase al muchacho justo cuando la nube negra se los tragaba a todos ocasionando así que segundos después cuando esta desaparecía ninguno de los encapuchados ni el muchacho se encontrasen en el lugar.

* * *

-No resultará fácil.-

-Lo sé.-

-Lo que te pido en esta ocasión es mucho.-

No hubo respuesta a esas palabras, dichas desde un cuadro que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes de un gran despacho lleno de objetos de diferentes épocas, y con diferentes usos, en este también había una chimenea, y unas escaleras que nadie sabía a dónde llevaban exactamente.

El cuadro en cuestión representaba a un anciano de barba y cabellos blancos, de unos profundos y ágiles ojos azules, que estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna, pero a pesar de ello parecían atravesarse cual rayos x, su mirada era tranquila, fría y calculadora, y miraba a quien tenía delante con algo de tristeza reflejado en sus facciones, aunque solo alguien que lo conociera lo suficiente podría percatarse de ese detalle.

-En mi opinión la cual al parecer no parece contar mucho, no debería de ir solo.-

-Severus ya hemos discutido esto, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie más vaya.-

-Querrás decir que ya lo has decidido tú solito, por que como siempre no has tenido en consideración demasiadas alternativas.-

-De todas formas él lo hará bien.-

-No es invencible Dumbledore por mucho que tú quieras creer que si lo es, ni tampoco estás hablando con un gran mago, claro está dicho sea de paso.-

El anciano achicó los ojos al percatarse que tras recibir ese ataque verbal el chico no hacía nada para responder, cosa bastante extraña para que mentir, pues el chico era de carácter explosivo como era de esperarse siendo hijo de quien era.

Eso no pareció agradar al hombre que ya se había percatado de que algo no andaba del todo bien con el muchacho desde hacía un tiempo a esa parte, el problema en todo esto era, que no sabía que podía tener al chico así.

-Se que podrá con esto, seguro.-

Al fin el chico levantó su mirada y unos ojos verde esmeralda completamente desprovisto de alegría, o algún brillo que indicase que se encontraba contento miraron al anciano y tras suspirar se puso en pie y se colocó entre el cuadro y el hombre que había hablado.

-Estoy listo es mejor terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.-

Sin más se colocó en el centro y sacó su varita decidido a terminar con lo que tenían que llevar a cabo:

-Pero...-

-Severus ya, empieza no tenemos todo el día para esto y el tiempo se agota, tenemos que hacerlo casi al mismo tiempo.-

El hombre muy reticente a hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, sacó su varita y comenzó a decir el hechizo al igual que el joven.

Las varitas comenzaron a temblar, y al chico lo comenzó a envolver una nube negra de humo, que comenzaba desde sus pies y comenzaba a crecer hacía arriba envolviéndolo.

De repente y sin que se lo esperasen la puerta del despacho que ocupaban se abrió de improvisto, revelando a cinco personas, que reconocerían los que allí se encontraban en cualquier momento si hubiesen prestado la menor de las atenciones, pero el hechizo que estaban formulando era tan sumamente difícil y peligroso que la menor distracción podía ser fatal, por lo que parecían estar encerados en su mundo sin percatarse de nada de lo que les rodeaba.

-No Harry.-

La voz de uno de ellos se hizo escuchar en el lugar pertenecía a un joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, era el más alto de todos ellos y miraba al joven envuelto en el humo fijamente.

Lo acompañaban tres chicas y un chico más, todos ellos iban vestidos con ropas muggels, y era evidente que ya no pertenecían al colegio, al parecer hacía ya tiempo que no eran alumnos de Hogwarts, y todo el mundo que los había contemplado corriendo por el castillo de Hogwarts como almas que llevan al diablo se les quedaron mirando.

Entre otras cosas por que todos ellos eran conocidos en el castillo, por formar parte activa en la batalla contra el mago más tenebroso y ser los aliados de Harry Potter quien había terminado con este.

-Si lo haces no lo harás solo.-

La voz autoritaria y mandona de una de las chicas, hizo que todos entraran abruptamente en el despacho y sin pensarlo se acercaron a quienes recitaban el hechizo.

-Severus tienes que detenerlos.-

Grito el anciano del retrato, pero el hombre que recitaba el hechizo no lo oyó por lo que no pudo actuar a tiempo, y el chico en cuestión tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no se percató de nada, los cinco chicos se metieron en el remolino de color negro y en ese momento empujaron al chico del centro consiguiendo que ambos se percataran ahora de la presencia de todos ellos.

-¿Pero qué?-

La voz del chico se hizo escuchar demasiado tarde, y cayó lejos de todos ellos, en el momento en que Snape decía la última palabra del hechizo, la varita de ambos magos vibro de tal forma que ninguno la pudo retener, la interrupción de estos había ocasionado que hubiese un error en el hechizo,después de todo se suponía que solo una persona iba a viajar, y no seis.

Snape soltó la varita sin poder aguantar más y Harry sintió que la suya vibraba más de la cuenta la aferró con ambas manos, y en ese mismo momento una gran explosión se escuchó en todo el despacho.

Las cosas y las estanterías estallaron en mil pedazos, provocando que Snape saliera volando contra la puerta y se golpeara con suma fuerza en la cabeza.

La nube se fue disipando revelando en el lugar donde deberían de encontrarse los cinco chicos un cráter y ni rastro de las estanterías que adornaban el despacho y ni mucho menos las cosas que siempre habían estado presentes en este.

-Esto traerá consecuencias.- Declaró el anciano del cuadro para después añadir:- ¿por qué no los detuviste?-

-No puede hacerlo solo.-

Fueron las únicas palabras de Severus Snape que miraba con miedo el lugar donde los chicos habían estado, ¿qué ocasionaría exactamente la intervención de esos cinco ineptos?

* * *

Abrió los ojos aturdido y se frotó la nuca, el golpe había sido demasiado grande, apoyó ambas manos en el suelo para incorporarse y poder ver donde se encontraba cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró que había alguien más a su lado.

Se giró y se encontró con un chico de cabellos rubios inconsciente, no lo reconocía y tampoco recordaba gran cosa, bueno si que había algo más, él corriendo por un cementerio y chocando contra algunas personas, estaba huyendo de algo, pero no recordaba de que.

Cerró los ojos y unas imágenes de una mujer con unos cabellos negros muy alborotados de unos ojos agrisados y expresión de loca le llegaron, se la veía furiosa, y gritaba frustrada, mientras que lo apuntaba una y otra vez con un palito.

-¿Oye se encuentra bien?-

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar pero que no recordaba de que.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con dos muchachos de unos 20 años que lo miraban, ambos iban vestidos con unas ropas muy extrañas, y eran uno alto de cabellos cobrizos y ojos color oro y otro bajito de cabellos pelirrojos, y voz ratonil, sus ojos eran negros y pequeños.

-No lo se.-

Su voz sonaba ronca, y parecía que hacía mucho que no la había utilizado, se intentó incorporar y descubrió que iba vestido completamente de negro, con una ropa parecida a la de esos sujetos solo que de color negro enteramente.

-¿Quiere que lo llevemos al hospital de San Mungo?-

-¿Perdón?-

Pregunto este sin entender de que le estaban hablando y estaban por volver a hablar cuando el joven de cabellos rubios habló:

-Dumbledore, tengo que ver a Albus Dumbledore.-

Su voz sonaba con dificultad y le costaba respirar, ambos se miraron y tras pensarlo unos momentos, el de cabellos cobrizos y que viéndolo de cerca parecía estar enfermo se arrodillo al lado del chico.

Llevó sus manos a la frente de este y notó que estaba ardiendo:

-Peter debemos de avisar a Dumbledore creo que aquí a habido un ataque.-

-Tiene toda la pinta Remus, ¿pero acaso ese es un mortifago?-

El bajito señalo al que vestía de negro que miraba aturdido hacía todos lados y dijo:

-No lo se, lo único que podemos hacer es avisar y que vengan con refuerzos, con estos dos ya son siete personas inconscientes en el lugar de la explosión sin explicación.-

El que se hacía llamar Peter levantó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas al cielo para seguidamente decir.

-Ahora vuelvo.-

Y desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Lo habían conseguido habían llegado a donde pretendían llegar ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era un acercamiento, o eso era lo que todos ellos pensaban, aunque lo cierto es que ninguno contaba con la forma de encontrar a su señor en ese lugar tan solo uno de ellos, pero este se había negado hasta que su hijo apareciese, el cual se había separado de ellos cuando uno de sus compañeros había perdido el equilibro y este lo había soltado.

Lo importante incluso más que encontrar a ese traidor a la sangre que a nadie le importaba su suerte era encontrar a su señor y entregarle esos dos objetos.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos negros, y vestimenta del mismo color, caminaba por una de las calles de Londres, dispuesto a reunirse con su señor el cual lo estaría esperando sin ninguna duda.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un callejón donde cerró los ojos y se dispuso a desaparecerse del lugar, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando salió despedido contra la pared a causa de una gran explosión.

Cuando se incorporó y recuperó todos sus sentidos fijó su vista en el lugar de la explosión y se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros que caía inconsciente ante él, para su sorpresa lo único que este pronunció fue el nombre de su señor:

-.... a Voldemort.-

Se acercó al chico bastante aturdido y sorprendido y descubrió con asombro que se trataba del miserable y despreciable de James Potter, un maldito engreído e indeseable muchacho que había sido su compañero de clase, y que le había robado lo que él más quería.

Sacó su varita dispuesto a atacarlo y matarlo en ese mismo momento, pues se quitaría el problema de la existencia de ese despreciable en ese mismo momento.

Acercó su varita al rostro del indeseable y murmuró:

-Al fin me las vas a pagar Potter CRU.....-

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño al contemplar algo que estaba seguro James Potter no tenía al menos no contaba con ello en la mañana cuando lo había estado siguiendo por órdenes de su señor que quería tenerlo con él, cosa que sabía nunca sucedería.

Se arrodilló a contemplar la frente del muchacho y se extrañó al contemplar una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Ese no era James Potter, ¿entonces quien era ese muchacho?

Sin saber que más hacer y recordando que el chico había nombrado a su señor prefirió un jugársela, tal vez y ese sujeto era uno de sus compañeros haciéndose pasar por el inepto de Potter por órdenes de su señor y había sido descubierto.

Lo agarró y pasándose un brazo de este por los hombros y con sumo asco y deseando que la dichosa poción multijugos dejase de hacer efecto ya pues si la cicatriz era visible no debía de quedar mucho, para hacer su tarea más fácil.

Viendo que no podría sostenerlo mucho tiempo más cerró los ojos y se escuchó como si hubiese habido un disparo en el callejón.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba ante la casa de los antepasados de su señor, los Gaunt.

Cargando con ese muchacho se dirigió a la guarida de su señor, solo esperaba que no estuviese metiendo la pata.

Después de entrar y recostar al chico y comprobar que este no cambiaba de aspecto, decidió esperar a que despertase, si sus ojos eran color avellana acabaría con él sin miramientos.

No tardó en descubrir que este comenzaba a moverse, se acercó a él recordando la varita de este, pues debía de desarmarlo antes de que despertara, y así lo hizo descubrió la varita en su mano, la aferraba con tal fuerza que le costó trabajo quitársela, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando el muchacho le agarró de la muñeca impidiendo que se alejase:

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Claramente esa no era la voz de James Potter, se dispuso a mirarlo a los ojos y se quedó estático en su lugar, sus ojos negros estaban contemplando unos ojos que había añorado como el día a la luz.

-¿Quien eres tú?-

Pregunto este aturdido aun por su verde mirada y el chico lo enfocó y tras soltarle la mano y revolverse el cabello en un gesto que le recordó al indeseable de James el muchacho susuro:

-No lo se, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

El joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro estaba sumamente perdido y al parecer no recordaba nada de nada.

¿De donde había salido?, ¿qué tenia ese joven que ver con su señor?

* * *

-¿Y decís que estaban todos inconscientes?-

La voz de Albus Dumbledore los alertó a todos ellos que abrieron los ojos a la vez como si hubiesen estado programados para ello.

-Si así es, los siete estaban inconscientes en el lugar de la explosión.-

Albus Dumbledore un anciano de ojos azules, y que todos recordaréis de un cuadro miraba las camas que tenía delante.

-¿Y el hombre dices que no recuerda nada?-

-Así es, ni siquiera se si es mago, aunque por su ropa no habría ninguna duda, pero si nos guiamos por ese hecho parece ser un mortifago.-

Dumbledore no respondió a esas palabras y siguió contemplando a los muchachos que habían llevado a Hogwarts.

-Hazlo pasar, creo que hablaré con él ya que esta consciente.-

No escucharon más que unos pasos, y ninguno se atrevió a dar a entender que estaban despiertos, pues no sabrían que decir, si Harry hablase todo sería muchísimo más fácil.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y escucharon de nuevo pasos ahora de tres personas.

Las voces de Remus Lupin, de Peter Petrigiw y de Albus Dumbledore eran las que más se escuchaban.

-¿Podría decirme como llego a donde lo encontramos?-

Preguntó la voz de Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-Lo cierto es que no lo se, solo recuerdo que estaba corriendo por un cementerio huyendo de algo, pero no recuerdo de que...-

Un grito ahogado delato a los chicos que se encogieron en sus camas intentando pasar desapercibidos a pesar de que una de ellos había metido la pata.

Albus se giro para mirar hacía donde había venido el grito de sorpresa y se encontró con que una de las muchachas miraba al hombre en cuestión con terror, le temía, y negaba con fuerza.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre?-

Pregunto Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño ante la reacción de la chica que seguía mirando aterrorizada al hombre vestido de negro que ahora la contemplaba con curiosidad.

-No lo recuerdo, pero a ella....-

La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos acalamerados dio un paso más hacía atrás intentando alejarse, mientras que el hombre el cuestión abría los ojos sorprendido y estiraba su mano hacía ella.

-Tú, tú lo tienes que saber, tú estas siempre con él, te conozco eres Hermione Granger.-

Esta ahogó un grito mayor y negó con fuerza.

-No puede ser, tú estabas muerto, tú llevas muerto muchos años.-

Los otros se extrañaron ante la reacción de su compañera, y el pelirrojo decidió incorporarse y ver que sucedía, pero no fue el único pues el resto decidió hacer lo mismo menos el chico rubio que seguía inconsciente y grave.

-No es posible.-

Murmuró ahora otra de las chicas palideciendo.

Todos miraron al hombre vestido de negro que solo contemplaba a la chica de cabellos castaños y parecía ansioso como si estuviese recordando algo.

-Si estoy seguro, tienes que saber donde puedo encontrarlo, ¿dónde esta mi ahijado, dónde esta Harry?, si lo encuentro sabré quien soy lo se.-

Pero el que al fin pareció revelar algo que no debería de haber revelado fue el chico de cabellos rojos que sin poder contenerse grito:

-Sirius Black, pero tú estabas muerto.-


End file.
